Of Dreams and Desires
by Huredhiel
Summary: The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 1 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story. All props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hello all this is my telling of the One Piece Story and some of what you read will follow the original story line but at other times it will not. This is intentional in order for the story to flow how I need it to. I do have my own OC's in this story; let me know how you like them and if you can point them out. If you need any clarification on anything please feel free to leave a review and I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

The stench of blood was thick in the air and members of the ship crowded around the entrance of the room hosting the horrible scent. Heavy footsteps made their way down the hall, pausing occasionally before starting again. The thick black boots stop at the door of the room and the remaining crew members inside stepped aside, creating a path for the second division commander to enter. The black haired man pulled his hat further down on his head as he walked into the room, as if to hide away from the sight. The first division commander's sandaled feet came into view as he squatted down to get a better look of the body. With a sigh he stood and glanced at the blood soaked walls.

Shaking his head, he addressed the remaining men in the room, "Back to your duties; we'll update you as soon as we know what's going on."

The sounds of feet shuffling and men whispering pulled the hatted man from his trance. He cleared his throat, "What do you think happened?"

Marco ran a pale hand through his blond hair as he spun around to get a full view of the murder scene, his gaze ending at the body on the floor, "Seems Thatch was murdered."

Angry eyes regarded the nonchalant blond in front of him, "This… this some sort of joke to you?"

"Of course not, Thatch was my friend just as much as he was yours. I'm not going to make any assumptions as of yet, not until I know more information."

A huff was the only response the freckled man gave as the blond stepped out of the room. He overheard the command for someone to clean the body and prepare it for the passing ceremony. With one last glance to the deceased, Ace tipped the rim of his hat further down to cover his face. He made his way towards the captain's quarters, pausing momentarily once he reached the door separating him from his father. Ace put a hand to his chest, clutching it over his heart before taking a deep breath and entering the dimly lit room.

There, in a massive chair, sat one of the world's most powerful men. Even with all the tubes, oxygen tanks, and IV lines surrounding him, his presence was still magnificent. His sharp yellow eyes pierced into Ace as he drank heavy from his barrel of sake, "Leave us."

His voice was a whisper as he told Ace to step closer. Once the nurses had left the room, Ace walked to the window overlooking the black sea; he watched the moonlight dance brilliant shimmers of light across the water. No words were spoken for a while, both men letting the air settle.

"I take it you've heard the news." A statement, for he knows that he has.

Whitebeard shifted in his chair before running a weary hand down his face. He sighed, "I have," he paused to regard Ace as he stared out the window "You will act." Another statement, for a father knows his son.

A grunt was his only answer. Whitebeard allowed the silence for a while as he began to stroke his mustache, "The passing ceremony is tomorrow, you can leave only after that."

Ace swiped his finger through some dirt that'd accumulated in the cracks of the window. He stared at his now dirty finger for a while before he turned to walk out of the room. As his hand touched the doorknob, Whitebeard's voice hit his ears, "You'll need to let it out, boy, before it kills you."

As Ace turned the knob and pushed the door open, he casted a glance back at his captain, "No idea what you're talking about, Old Man."

He leaves after hearing an unsatisfied grunt from inside the room, stepping around the nurses passing by him as they rushed to get back into the room and tend to the health of their captain. Once outside on the main deck, Ace walked over to the side railing and leaned his elbows against it. There was no wind blowing that night and the sea was deathly still, it's as if she knew a tragedy had occurred and that she'd be receiving a gift from the ones who sail her waters.

He felt a body slide against his but he didn't acknowledge whoever it was; instead, his vision became fixed on the half-moon in the sky. There was a huff before a painted white hand touched his back, right above his tattoo, "Thatch was a close friend of yours."

Silence.

"He was the first to befriend you when you came on the ship, even when you were rude and made attempts to murder our captain."

More silence.

Izo clicked his tongue before rubbing his red painted lips together. He moved closer to Ace, his body flush against him, "If you want, I can make you forget for the night." He moved a hand over Ace's shoulder blades as he whispered in his ear, "Only for tonight." As he moved in for a kiss, Ace took a step back from the rail, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Not tonight, but thank you, Izo." He politely declined before swiftly made his exit from the deck of the ship. He moved as quickly as his feet could take him without running to his room.

Izo folded his arms into his geisha robes as he watched Ace retreat. He felt more so than saw a certain blonde's presence behind him, "It's rude to sneak up on people, Marco."

Black eyes shot a glare at the first division commander leaning on one of the masts. Marco studied Izo for a moment before he spoke, "You shouldn't throw yourself at him, especially not at a time such as this."

"What?" He retorted, "As if you wouldn't."

Not gracing the question with a response, Marco followed Ace's tracks into the inner quarters of the ship. Marco eyed the door in front of him, his sleepy face making him look ten years older than he really was; the tolls of the day beginning to make his shoulders heavy. He let out a deep breath before he raised a fist to knock at the door belonging to the second division commander.

It took six knocks for Ace to open the door, answering in nothing but a towel, his body wet from just recently getting out of the shower. Marco's eyes followed a bead of water moving along the other's muscular stomach, watching it disappear under the towel that hung low on the man's slim hips towards his V-line. Marco's pink tongue swiped over his lips before he looked back up at Ace's eyes, sending the silent request to enter the bedroom which was noticeably hotter than out in the hallway, and it wasn't due to the shower that the younger male just had. Recognizing the hungry stare, Ace moved back and allowed Marco into the room before he closed the door.

Ace busied himself with looking through the drawers in his room for a pair of shorts to sleep in. Upon finding some, he dropped the towel, standing bare as the day he was born. He slid the shorts up his legs to his hips before he turned to Marco, who had already taken a seat on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, "There a reason you came here?"

"As much as I know what it is I came here for," Marco started then stopped as he watched Ace move to the bed and flop down on it, "I'm just here tonight in case you need anything."

Ace turned onto his side and looked at Marco, who now had crossed his ankles and folded his hands in his lap, his eyes staring at nothing particular.

Ace sighed before he said, "He and I made a good team when we fought against the Decalvan Brothers. He had my back and I had his, told myself that I always would after that. Yet I didn't protect him from this…" Ace, who was now on his back with his arm over his eyes, black hair sprawled out over the pillow beneath his head, trailed off, his chest hurting again. Marco waited for him to continue but soon realized that he wasn't going to. The blond sat in silence with Ace for a while before he sensed the room temperature rising again.

Taking his cue, Marco got off the bed to exit the room that was getting hotter by the second, pausing at the door only to say, "It'll be bad for you to keep it in like that, Ace, I'm here if you need me."

 _So says the Old Man._ Ace thought before he tried to settle himself down so he could rest.

Sleep decided to be a very elusive bitch and because of that Ace got none that night. He'd tossed and turned throughout the hours of the night, clutching at his chest until the sun decided to peek through his windows.

Understanding that sleep was not going to be gracious to him, Ace rolled over and let his feet hit the hard wood floor before he stood up and stretched. He moved to his dresser and pulled his normal shorts and a pair of socks out of the drawer, tossing them onto the bed. He turned over to the wardrobe and opened it, grabbing the bag he'd previously packed the night before for his journey. With everything ready, Ace hefted the bag over his shoulder before putting on all of his accessories. The last article Ace grabbed before he left the room was his hat, then he was off towards the deck of the ship, where all the crew mates had already gathered for the passing ceremony.

Ace dropped his bag off to his side as he walked around the end of the plank that'd been placed in the center of the deck. On the plank lay the body of Thatch, former fourth division commander, covered in a hammock sheet and tied down with ropes wrapped on both ends, ensure the hammock sheet security. Ace paused at the sight of his once good friend laying there before he took his place in line between Marco and Third Division Commander Jozu; all fifteen division commanders were now standing behind the plank looking out at the crew. Ace rubbed his pointer finger and thumb together idly, creating a small fire, as the Old Man began his speech to the crew. Instead of sitting in his massive throne like normal, Whitebeard was standing in front of them, nearest to the crew but still next to the corpse.

"As you all know," he began, "You all lost a brother yesterday, and I, a son." He paused to look back sadly at the body, "Thatch was a good son, loyal and brave. He was the first to make you laugh and the life of the party. It deeply saddens me to see one of my children dead." Whitebeard turned towards his crew, gazing at everyone with sad but hardened eyes, "There is one son who is not amongst us today, but it is not due to his death. His involvement in Thatch's murder has caused him to flee like a coward with the prize he dealt a devastating blow for; the Devil Fruit Yami Yami no Mi."

Collective whispers begun around the mass of people and Ace's small fire started to grow until it formed a modest flame at the tip of his fist. Marco's hand shot out to grab Ace's fist, smothering the fire. He shared a glance with Ace and squeezed his hand. Whitebeard raised his own hand to cease the collective murmuring before he resumed speaking, "Blackbeard has betrayed us all. His punishment will be delivered by our Second Commander, Ace." He turned to look at the freckled man with a small smile, "We will be here awaiting your return, my son."

Ace pulled his hand from Marco's and clutched his chest lightly, bowing his head with acknowledgement to his father. With grace that a man his size shouldn't possess, the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates lifted the sake bottle and poured some of the white liquid into a drinking saucer before tipping the contents out over the side of the ship. He then moved over to the plank of wood, which would normally take ten men to maneuver, and began to lift it with one hand over the rail of the ship, slowly allowing the body to slip off and into the water with a splash.

The Yonko crew tipped their hats and bowed their heads in a small uniformed prayer to whatever god that watched over pirates. After a while they all returned to their daily duties; the commanders went to inform their subordinates of the day's agenda, as commanded by Whitebeard, and the subordinates went off to fulfill whatever job they'd been given. Marco and Ace were the last two, along with Whitebeard, left standing on the deck of the Moby Dick. The trio walked to the side of the ship where Ace's personally designed boat made to accommodate his Mera Mera no Mi is waited for him. Whitebeard and Marco stopped walking just before the railing while Ace continued on until he got to the small opening for the ladder hanging off the side of the ship.

As he turned back around to say his parting words to the Old Man he saw his former crew mates, now known as Whitebeard Pirates but formally known as the Spade Pirates. With sad smiles they waved to Ace, he returned the smile and waved back at them before returning his attention to Whitebeard.

"I would tell you not to start too much trouble, but I know that's like telling you not to start fires."

Ace pulled a cheeky grin and put one hand on his hip, the other tipping his hat forward, "You know me well, Pops."

Marco and Whitebeard gave light chuckles as Ace hopped over the railing and into his boat. Without looking back, he took off out to the open waters, leaving behind is family in search for a killer.

* * *

 _Hello all! Sorry if you read the previous version, I had to change the tense of the story. Please tell me what you think of it so far, suggestions and flames are more than welcome. Thank you for reading and please stick around for chapter 2:_ _ **Dracule Mihawk**_ _. Please read and review - Huredhiel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 2 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hello again! Thanks for alerting and liking the story, I hope you all can enjoy this chapter. Remember, as random as everything might seem, it'll all tie together!  
 **Reviewers:** Thank you _astraschilde_ for the review :D  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Dracule Mihawk**

The swordsman checked his log pose before tucking it back neatly into the folds of his cape. He shifted to sit more comfortably in his single seat boat, his fingers slid over the bounty paper that held the face of Monkey D. Luffy. The feather on his hat swayed with the blowing wind and he closed his eyes as he recalled the time he'd spent near the rash raven headed teen. Luffy certainly had been everything that the redhead had said he would be, perhaps even a little bit more. He undoubtedly saw potential in him. The boy carries a well enough crew, and however small they may be, Mihawk was sure they'd have a bold future out on the water.

His boat rocked forward, persuading Mihawk to open a closed eye to find the cause of the disturbance. Upon seeing the shallowing of the water and an island coming into view, Mihawk maneuvered his boat to the shore, tied it down, and then walked into the jungle where he was more than certain to find the redhead, if the man's vivre card had anything to say about it.

The walk through the jungle was unpleasant, to say the least; the hot weather caused beads of sweat to drip down the back of Mihawk's neck, making him stop multiple times to shuffle his clothes to let a makeshift breeze into the hot confines that surrounded him.

Nevertheless, he continued his journey onward until he detected the distinct smell of rum, wine, and sake. Altering his path to the west, Mihawk then heard the remnants of a party. Snores of crewmates and hushed whispers of those who were awake greeted Mihawk as he walked into the clearing. He spotted Shanks sitting on a log with a cup of, what he assumed was, sake.

Upon his approach, Shanks sobered up slightly to greet him, "Mihawk, fancy seeing you here." After a pause to check his cup's sake supply he looked back at Mihawk with a quizzical expression on his face, "Not saying that it's not nice to see you, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Mihawk glared at Shanks drunken state and contemplated just leaving until he remembered why he was there in the first place; his fingers clutched the bounty in his hand. He stepped forward and sat on the log close to the redhead, "I came to show you this." He held the bounty out for the previous owner of the straw hat to see.

The Captain of the Red Force ship took the brown slightly crinkled paper from the moody man's grasp, unrolling it. Mihawk watched on as Shanks's expression went from sottish to childish excitement as he read the words on the paper in front of him. He barked out a laugh which alerted the rest of the Red Force crew. Having gained the attention of everyone, Shanks grabbed another cup, filling both it and his own up with sake, he held them in the air, "Luffy's made a name for himself! Look! He's got a bounty!"

His excitement rang throughout the jungle and to his crew mates. They shout their joys of excitement and begin partying again. Mihawk shook his head as he raised himself from the log, "Did you all not just get done partying? To start again so soon…" he trailed off as he took a few steps away from the redhead.

Shanks, however, didn't let him get more than a few yards away before he reached out and took ahold of Mihawk's wrist, "Why don't you stay for a while?" He released Mihawk's wrist to reach for the cup of sake he'd set down earlier before he held it up as an offering to the hawk-eyed man.

Mihawk was no fool, he saw the desire behind those intense black eyes. He looked back out at the partying crew and then again to Shanks. The swordsman took the drink from the other man and sat back in his original spot on the log. He sipped slowly from his cup as Shanks chuckled victoriously, picking up his own drink and drinking heavy from it. After a while, when only half of his drink remained, Shanks set down his cup and moved to sit closer to Mihawk, his hand now just a short distance away from the other's thigh.

When the redhead's hand finally came in contact with Mihawk's thigh, he gave a slight squeeze but the hawkeyed man ignored the touch, continuing to drink.

"How long do you think you can ignore me?" He whispered in a sultry voice.

"I agreed to have a drink with you, not to fuck you." Mihawk took another sip of his drink, perfectly content with ignoring Shanks.

A devilish smile appeared on Shanks face as he picked up his cup, downing the remaining liquid and leaning forward to nibble on Mihawk's ear, "Mmm but I'm sure I can convince you before you finish your drink that you are indeed here to fuck me." He whispered before biting down on the lobe.

Mihawk's back straightened slightly as he felt pleasure shoot to his manhood. Shank noticed the other's sudden stiffness and used his only hand to tilt the older man's head so he could begin to suck the spot on the junction of his neck and shoulder blade that once again left Mihawk's manhood swelling with excitement. Even with all the coaxing of the one armed man, Mihawk did not show any visible reactions to the onslaught of attention that the redhead was bearing down on him. He took another stiff drink before Shanks, getting impatient, bit the patch of neck he was sucking on hard enough to draw blood.

Mihawk froze, his cup halted part way to his lips. The pale man let out a defeated sigh, taking one last large swig of his drink before he placed the cup on the ground and stalked off in the direction of the Red Force. A lazy grin broke off on Shanks face as he gulped down the rest of Mihawk's drink and promptly followed him in the direction of the ship.

Shanks walked up the plank to his deck before walking towards the quarterdecks where he was sure Mihawk was waiting in his room. Upon entering his living quarters he saw the older man had already taken off his shirt and cape and now stood only wearing pants, boots having been left near the foot of the larger-than-necessary bed. Shanks stripped off his shirt and sandals and came up behind Mihawk, wrapping his arm around his torso, "What's got your attention?"

There was no answer as Mihawk turned around in the redhead's hold and linked his arms around Shanks waist, "Nothing that concerns you at this moment." With that he kissed Shanks hard on the lips, which caused him to groan. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Mihawk tilted Shanks head for a better angle before he entered his mouth, tongue mapping out every inch and crevice as if it's unknown territory, as if he'd never been there before.

Shanks set himself to the task of undoing Mihawk's pants. After a few failed attempts due to the awkward angle, he finally got them lose enough to the point where they just dropped off his slim hips. He grasped Mihawk's thick member, pulling a soft grunt from the swordsman. Mihawk pulled back from the heated kiss with the need for air, his chest heaving as he pushed Shanks onto the bed behind him.

Breathless, Shanks laid half on the bed half off, eyes roaming hungrily over the perfect pale body before him while he waited for Mihawk to make a move, "How long has it been since we've done this?" He asked, his own cock growing rather thick, still aggravatingly confined in his pants.

Again, there was no answer from Mihawk. His member twitched as he walked towards Shanks and pulled his pants off his body. With the last article of clothing gone, the pair situated themselves on the bed properly, Dracule leaning over Shanks body, only held up by one arm; he slid his other hand down Shanks chest, deft fingers gliding over already hardened nipples as he gave a gentle pinch. Shanks moaned, turning his head to kiss the crook of Mihawk's elbow.

Squeezing the nipple harder and twisting it, Mihawk leaned down to bite and nip at Shanks chest and the Yonko threw his head back into the pillow behind him, groaning loudly. Mihawk chuckled darkly, "Still a whore for pain, hmm Shanks?"

Shanks laughed breathlessly as Mihawk trailed a path of kisses and bites from his chest down to his hips, inhaling sharply when the dark haired man's lips brushed the inside of his thigh. Shanks hand snaked down to run his fingers through Mihawk's hair, letting him know what it was he wanted. Dracule hummed as he took the swollen weeping member into his hand and gave a slow tug, making the redhead let out a long moan as his hand fell away from Mihawk's hair to run through his own.

Seeing his lover in such a state spurred Mihawk to lick the tip of Shanks manhood, savoring the salty essence of the redhead. Satisfied with the taste, the hawkeyed man slowly took all of the man into his mouth, feeling him twitch as the head hit the back of his throat. Shanks hips bucked, trying to get friction started between his dick and Mihawk's mouth. The swordsman began to bob his head using his tongue to trace thick veins as he slowly let Shanks cock slide in and out of his mouth, while at the same time holding his fingers up to Shanks' swollen lips.

Understanding the request, Shanks began to lick and nibble on the fingers placed in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Giving a hard suck to the manhood in his mouth, Mihawk took his fingers from Shanks mouth as he moaned from the sudden harsh treatment to his cock.

Slowly, Mihawk brought the digits back down towards the puckered entrance, pushing his fingers into the awaiting body, stretching, filling, and touching every inch he could reach. The redhead, unable to form words, began to mumble incoherently until only gasps of " _More"_ and " _Faster"_ could be made out. Feeling Shanks was ready, Mihawk removed his fingers and put the slimmer man in a better position, lining up his throbbing neglected manhood with Shanks's willing hole. As Mihawk sank into Shanks he reached out and threaded his fingers though his lover's. Not waiting for him to adjust, Mihawk moved, thrusting his hips slowly to build up a rhythm. After setting his pace, he tilted Shanks head down by his chin so he could look into his eyes while he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"You asked," he shifted his hips and hit that wonderful spot in Shanks that caused him to shake and cry out with pleasure, "How long it'd been," the hawkeyed man lifted the redhead's hips so he could hit that spot dead on over and over, making Shanks try his best to meet Dracule's thrusts, wanting more of him. Feeling Shanks begin to clench around him, Mihawk knew he was near. He began to stroke Shanks neglected cock as he whispered, "It's been far too long."

With the dual pleasure of both his sensitive areas being touched at once and Mihawk's deep voice humming in his ear, Shanks released his load in thick spurts over himself and Mihawk's hand. With Shanks ass clenching around him, Mihawk came a few thrust later, spilling his seed into younger man. Breathless, they fall back on the bed, shuffling around a bit so they both ended up on their backs, not really touching, but still able feel the other's body heat.

After catching his breath, Shanks looked over to Mihawk, who had his eyes closed. He let the silence hang for a little while before he spoke, "I got an unexpected visit a while ago; been meaning to tell you, it just slipped my mind for… a few years..."

"Who?" The older man asked.

"Ace; he came to thank me for rescuing Luffy that day out in the sea."

"You mean the day you decided it was ok to lose your arm and your good fighting abilities." He made the statement harshly.

The red haired man softly laughed at the tone the man use, knowing full well what his feelings were regarding the entire situation. They would argue about it even to this day, Shanks always insisted that it was for a good reason and that Mihawk would see it his way someday. So at times like this, when they've just got done having mind blowing sex, Shanks ignored the tone and responded jokingly, "Hey, I can still kick your ass, I'm not complaining."

Mihawk grunted, "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Oh? What's this? Dracule Mihawk going to sleep while the sun is still out? Is it possible that I wore you–" before he could finish his taunt Mihawk pulled him into a kiss to silence him and again commanded that he go to sleep.

With a smug look on his face, Shanks snuggled into Mihawk's side and drift into unconscious.

* * *

 _I just love Shanks and Mihawk, please read and review! Next chapter: **Roronoa Zoro** \- Huredhiel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 3 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Thank you _YunisuKozakura, astraschilde, meep, and unlockai_ for following my story, it means a lot :D  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro**

" _I'll wait for you."_

The tan green headed teen did his 500th pushup, sweat rolling off his body. The drops fell off his nose and landed on the deck of the Going Merry every time he went down. He was supposed to be taking things lightly after his run in with Mihawk and the incident in Arlong Park, but he didn't particularly care. The stitches in his chest constricted as he worked out his upper body, tearing just slightly and causing small amounts of blood to mingle with his sweat.

" _No matter how long it takes, you'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman."_

Those words pushed him to do another set of 500 pushups, even though he knew he'd regret it later.

" _It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Discover your true self, the true world, become stronger! However long it may take, I shall await you at the top. Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"_

Respect had been shown then, even if it wasn't directly said, Zoro understood it. The challenge, he would rise to it. He had to, for her sake.

The newly acquired cook of the crew, a lean guy with blond hair and an awkward curly eyebrow, called for everyone, letting them know lunch was ready. Zoro could recall the words the cook had shouted to him when he was fighting Mihawk.

" _Stay down! Is your dream worth dying for?!"_

Zoro huffed, if only the swirly eyebrow man knew. After completing the remaining 500 pushups, Zoro paused his exercise to dry his skin with the towel that was hanging on the side rail. He took a swig of the sake he'd stolen from the Baratie without anyone noticing. It was a good brand, so he took one more pull from the drink before he set it and his towel down and headed off to the galley for lunch.

When he entered the small eating area he took notice of the once thief now turned navigator and the long nose already sitting at the table, their captain bouncing excitedly in his seat at the promise of meat. Zoro sat near Nami, opposite to Luffy. Sanji placed numerous plates of grilled fish, rice, pork, and other items in front of the five man crew.

Even though Luffy made lunchtime interesting, from his constant attempts to steal food from everyone's plates to his table manners–the meal still was a little tense. Yes, the crew had bonded and faced battles together, and they've even earned some respect for the one another, but still, they didn't know each other. Conversation sometimes failed to spark.

Zoro watched Sanji flit from the stove top to the sink to start washing dishes. He noticed that the blond didn't eat until after the dishes he'd used to cook had been washed and dried. It was an odd thing that Zoro didn't comment on; it wasn't his place to ask personal questions.

 **R.Z**

After lunch the crew found themselves on the deck of the Going Merry, enjoying the sunny day.

"Nami-san! Here is your iced drink, hope it's refreshing enough to cool a beauty such as yourself down on this hot day!" The teen cook had hearts in his eyes as he handed Nami her drink.

Zoro, who was sitting in the crow's nest on lookout duty, made a heaving noise that caught the attention of the blond, "Got something to say, shitty marimo?" He said in his gruff voice, exciting something in the swordsman.

But boy, if looks could kill, Sanji would be dead six times over for calling him a marimo. With his lips contorting into a predator like grin, Zoro bit out, "Nothing but your ugly face and dart brow causing my lunch to come back up."

Just as Sanji was going to send a heated response his way, Nami drew the attention of the crew, "Guys, take a look at this." She picked up the bounty flyer off the deck before showing it to the crew. On the center was a picture of their captain, a big smile and ever present straw hat resting atop his head. At the bottom of the paper was his bounty, which had increased from nothing to 30,000,000 beli.

Luffy let out a hearty laugh and pulled Usopp into a hug, spinning him around, "Wow, already 30,000,000 beli!" He put the sharpshooter, who had joined him in his laughter, down. With a hand on his hip, Luffy rubbed a finger under his nose as he lets out a quiet _'shishishi'_ , "One step closer to being the Pirate King."

Nami rolled up the rest of the newspaper and hit Luffy on the head with it, "Laugh all you want, but now we have to be careful; your bounty will cause more people to come looking for you to collect your bounty." She leaned back in her chair and grumbled, "Just what we need, more stress."

"Lighten up, Nami," Usopp started, "More than likely Luffy's bounty will scare away all our foes." He puffed out his chest as Luffy laughed in agreement.

Nami sighed and shook her head, the actions contrary to the small smile that graced her features, Luffy's happiness had become contagious. Luffy turned to continue his conversation with Usopp when Zoro's voice gained the crew's attention, "Island spotted!"

Usopp, Luffy, and Nami ran towards the side railing of the ship. Sanji came to stand next to Nami with a spyglass. He handed the telescope off to the navigator and lit up a cigarette. Nami took a minute to look at her map on the table, "That must be the Polestar Islands, where Loguetown is located. It's the last place where we can stock up on supplies before we leave East Blue for the Grand Line. It's also the birth and death place of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger."

Usopp and Luffy gasped, " _The_ Gol D. Roger!" Their eyes shone with awe, "Cool!"

Sanji chuckled at their excitement before taking a puff of his smoke, "Nami-san, I'll need some beli for supplies."

Nami nodded and pulled out a white pouch containing a portion of the crew's money, "Of course. Sanji, since you have the biggest role of anyone, you'll get the majority of beli." She opened the pouch and pulled out a smaller but hefty looking pouch before she gave it to Sanji. She turned to Usopp and Luffy and handed them each their own smaller pouches, "Here is your spending money, use it wisely." She threw Zoro's pouch up to him in the crow's nest.

Luffy and Usopp went off to talk about what they could do in town while Zoro opened his pouch and immediately noticed that the amount wouldn't be enough to do what he'd need to do, "Nami, I need more, got some things I have to take care of."

Nami slowly turned around with a hungry smile on her face, causing Zoro to jerk back slightly, "You, be lucky I let you have as much as I did, or did you forget your debt to me?"

Honestly, Zoro's bounty should have gone up that day, he had already killed a cook and now he was currently trying to murder their navigator with a glare. Zoro huffed and jumped out of the crow's nest to help prepare for docking.

After the crew had dispersed into the town, Zoro set upon his mission to get new swords. He roamed around the town for a while before he happened to stumble upon an arms shop. Zoro stepped into the arms store and he immediately took notice the barrel of swords; he walked over to the barrel and began to inspect each sword. He picked each one up and unsheathed them, feeling the weight and balance of every weapon, before he returned the sword to the barrel.

The door to the shop opened again, but Zoro ignored the commotion as he focused on a certain sword. He picked up the deep red sheathed sword, admiring her beauty. Even sheathed the sword sang out to him, daring him to use it. He pulled the sword from its home when he heard a gasp. Startled, Zoro jumped slightly and shot his gaze over to the raven haired woman who had begun to dig around in her pocket. His heart stopped for a split second. He knew she was dead, he had attended her funeral. There was just no way…

When she'd found what she was looking for, she let out a "Ha!" before opening the newly produced booklet in her hands and furiously flipping the pages. She looked up at Zoro as she stopped on a certain page, "That's Sandai Kitetsu! It's one of the Wazamono grade swords. Only on sale for 50,000 beli! You should get it, that's an incredible deal; normally her price is 1,000,000 beli. "

Zoro opened his mouth to respond when the shop owner slammed his hands on the counter, ceasing any further conversation, "That," he started, faltering and gulping slightly before trying again, "That sword isn't for sale. It's said to be cursed like all the Kitetsu swords."

With a gasp the woman jumped into a bow, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to attempt to talk you into buying a cursed sword."

Still shaken by the physical appearance of the woman, Zoro shrugged and stretched his arm out, "This curse or my arm, let's see who has better luck." With that Zoro threw the sword into the air and kept his arm out under the now falling blade, closing his eyes as he waited for the outcome.

Both the store owner and the woman gasped as the sword began her to descent. The owner tried to convince Zoro to move his arm, stating that the blade was sharp and would cut his arm clean off. Still, Zoro stood steadfast and allowed his arm to remain outright and soon enough, the sword came down curving nicely around his arm before sinking into the floor. Grinning at his luck, Zoro picked the sword up out of the floor and sheathed it, "I'll take this one."

The store owner, formally known as Ippon-Matsu, told Zoro to wait as he ran to the back of the store.

As the man disappeared from sight, the woman busied herself by looking at the other swords in the store. Zoro became rather unsettled once again with the striking similarities that this woman held to his childhood friend Kuina. He was pretty sure Kuina would have looked exactly like this woman had she have lived past her childhood. Before he could muster up the courage to speak to the raven headed lady, the store owner came out of the back of the shop with a white box. He slowly opened the lid, revealing yet another sword.

Another gasp escaped the woman in glasses, "Yubashiri, one of the Ryo Wazamono swords."

Ippon looked at her and nodded his head before setting a hard gaze on Zoro, "It's a family heirloom, been with us for generations, but I know she won't get its used here with me. Take her," he handed the sword over to Zoro hilt first. Zoro hesitated at first, but soon pulled the sword from her sheath. A few swipes and Zoro replaced the blade in her sheath before taking the entire thing from Ippon.

"I don't have the money for her."

"Free of charge," Ippon huffed, closing the box the sword was formerly stored in and returning to the attic of his shop.

Zoro studied the two swords he had just obtained with a smirk. He set his money on the counter for the owner and walked out the store, but not before he took one glance back at the black haired glasses wearing woman still looking at swords on the wall.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, may seem a little slow but the story will pick up soon. Stay tune for next chapter: **Smoker Tensa** Read and Review - Huredhiel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 4 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Thank you all who favorite and followed my story, it means a lot to me. Once again I would like to stress that this story is slight AU, means that it follows the Anime/Manga but there are moments where it varies in order to fit the flow of the new material I introduce to you guys. If there are any questions or comments then please leave a review and let me know, thanks. :D  
 **Reviewers:** Thank you _Saix_ and _Redangeltree_ for reviewing.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Smoker Tensa**

Boots thumped loudly against the stone floor of the Marine Base, the solider paused to catch his breath before running up the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor and to their Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi. He raised a fist to knock on the door, but his loud breathing must've alerted the officer in advance because he heard a soft "Come in".

The solider bowed to his superior in acknowledgement then saluted as he gave his report, "Tashigi-sama, reports have been made that there are sightings of pirates on the island."

Tashigi looked up from the report in her hand and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "Has Smoker-san been made aware of this?"

"No ma'am, Captain Smoker isn't in his office but word has been passed to the scouts to inform him of the situation upon first sight."

Tashigi stood from her seat and pulled her jacket from the back of the chair, "Gather some troops, we will start a search for the pirates. If anyone gets word to Smoker-san, let him known we'll rendezvous in the town square."

The solider let out a " _Ma'am yes ma'am"_ , before he exited the room. Tashigi picked up her katana, Meito Shigure, and followed her subordinate into Loguetown in search of the pirates and possibly her captain.

 **S.T**

Meanwhile, the White Hunter, formally known as Smoker, was sitting on a half finish brick wall balancing rocks, something he found to be an enjoyable pastime. Smoker looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was at its highest point; he'd been out of the office for too long.

Pulling a long drag from the two cigars in wedged between his teeth, Smoker stood and started walking back in the direction of headquarters. It was a nice day in Loguetown, no signs of storms, just the sun and a few puffy white clouds in the sky. A commotion coming from one of the town merchant stalls drew the attention of Smoker, a customer and a merchant were arguing over the price of an item. Smoker waited to see if there would be an altercation and upon seeing the customer and merchant coming to agreeing terms, he continued his walk towards HQ.

He felt a bump against his leg. Rolling the cigars between his teeth, he looked down at the source. What he saw was a little girl looking at the ground, ice cream cone in hand but empty, the ice cream itself plastered on the hot ground and melting slowly. He sighed, which caused the girl's head to jerk up to look at him, tears noticeable in her eyes. He squatted to get a better look at her before glancing down at the now dirty ice cream.

"I'm sorry." She said, voice quivering.

Smoker looked at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some beli. He gave her two coins; she took the money and looked at him confused. He took a drag and returned to his normal height, "Double scoop on me."

It took a minute to process but the child smiled, bowed, and then ran off to get more ice cream. Smoker watched the girl run away before he continued his walk. He turned off the main road and headed down a side alley before emerging on another open road. He took a left and walked towards the arms store; he never bought anything, he had no need to, but he always did like to look. Just as he was about to make his way to the entrance, a solider stopped him, "Captain Smoker, Sir!"

Noticing his cigars were burnt out, he spit them out before he turned around to address his subordinate. He lit up two more cigars and took a deep drag while staring at the man, waiting for him to speak.

The man gulped and wiped away some sweat that had accumulated on his forehead, sweat that had nothing to do with the heat of the day, "Sir! Reports of pirates running loose in town have been made. Also, there is an unknown boy on the execution platform, sir! Tashigi-sama has requested the rendezvous be at the town square."

Smoker dismissed the man and began to walk towards the town square. Tashigi could handle the pirates until he dealt with the problem on the execution platform. His slow walk turned into a quick stride as he pushed through the crowd of people in the streets. As he approached the town square that held the execution platform where the infamous Gol D. Roger was killed, he noticed a crowd had already formed. He moved forward to blend in with the crowd, as to not draw attention to himself. There, on the gallows and strap into a pillory, was the boy whose bounty had showed up on his desk that morning.

Monkey D. Luffy was his name, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Curiosity filled Smoker as he slipped forward through the crowd to get a better assessment of the situation. There, standing next to Straw Hat, was another pirate, a clown looking man with a sword in his hand, Smoker remembered him from the stack of bounties–Buggy the Clown.

A unit of Marines came into the center of the town square, Tashigi's unit, he noticed as they attempted to capture the slim figured woman who wore a white cowgirl hat that had a large red plume on it. Alvida, he recalled, another bounty that'd been on his desk. Smoker watched on as the unit of Marines failed to capture her. He moved to the front of the crowd, ready to act, but he paused as he noticed the look on Straw Hat's face.

"It was not the best idea to anger me, Mugiwara Luffy! It's costed you your life!" Buggy raised the sword, one foot poised on the edge of the pillory.

At that moment, a commotion from the left caught the attention of everyone in the town square. Two men appeared, one wearing a nicely pressed black suit and the other a white shirt and dark colored trousers and boots. Upon their entrance, Luffy grinned, "Ah, Zoro! Sanji! You made it!" he tilted his head up to look at Buggy, "This is my first time seeing a real execution."

 _Pirate Hunter Zoro is in the Straw Hat Pirates?_ Smoker began to mentally check off all the pirates who were in the square, pairing each face with a name and storing them to memory. The two men began their fight towards the execution stand, attempting to get to their captain.

Seeing some members of the Straw Hats, Buggy began listing demands in a loud and shrill voice, "Don't come any closer! Anyone who tries to interfere will cause this beheading process to move along faster than needed!" He raised his voice to address the gathering crowd at the base of the platform, "People of Loguetown, feel honored! For this is the day that you all will live to see the beheading of Monkey D. Luffy!"

A low _"shishishi"_ could be heard coming from the platform, the sound growing louder to rival the rumble of the sky, which had now turned gray due to the storm clouds gathering. A smile graced the childish features of the straw hat wearing teen. Smoker's hands squeezed into fists; he'd seen that look before. This was not the first execution he'd witnessed where the captive had smiled before his death. A flash of lighting illuminated the boy's face and the Marine could have sworn he saw the late Gol D. Roger on that platform.

With the biggest possible grin on his face, Luffy made a statement that shocked everyone in the area, "Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! I'm sorry," he smiled, "I'm dead."

 _Why… why does he smile?_

Smoker thought as his face screwed up in concentration.

 _Why? Does he know he might be saved?_

His eyes followed the two pirates, who were fighting valiantly against Buggy's crew.

 _No._

He decided _._

 _In this instant, he must have understood that his life was going to end._

He watched the pirates get closer to the platform.

 _Death._

The white haired man pulled a deep drag from his cigars.

 _He accepts it._

He released the smoke after feeling the burn in his lungs.

 _He is fully prepared for it and that is why he smiles._

A Marine shook him from his thoughts, "Sir, Tagish-sama's unit has arrived, is there a plan?"

"Have you ever seen someone smile at the promise of their death?" The Marine responded with a "No sir" and waited for Smoker's orders.

Tensa followed the happening of the battle before he said, "Close all roads around the square and the port. We'll wait until the end of the execution, then we strike."

The Marine saluted before he weaved his way through the crowd with a baby den den mushi in hand to pass on the orders to the rest of the soldiers. The sound of thunder and the flash of lightening advanced into the square, Buggy's laugh bounced off the walls of the surrounding buildings obnoxiously and Smoker cringed at the high pitch of the unpleasant noise. It was at this moment that Buggy swung the sword in a downward swipe, aiming for the neck of Luffy.

Now, Smoker was not a religious person, but the only explanation he could and would give in his later report of events, was that an act of God had occurred. Lightening shot from one of the storm clouds above the platform and hit Buggy, freezing his body as electricity ran through him just mere moments before his sword would've made contact with Luffy's neck. The bolt caused the stand, Buggy, and Luffy to be surrounded by a greenish flame like glow.

The town was deathly quiet. The pitter patter of rain falling steadily was the only noise heard as everyone watched the platform with anticipation, waiting to see the outcome. The old structure made a creaking sound as it disassembled and dropped to the ground in pieces. Smoker waited, baby den den mushi in hand, for the exact moment he could tell his units to move in. He almost dropped the snail when he saw Straw Hat stepping out of the clutter that was once an execution platform.

Getting over his shock, he commanded all units to move out. This spurred commotion in the square, citizens ran every which way to get out of the line of crossfire, pirates were attempting to escape, and Marines moved in to capture the criminals. Seeing some of the pirates attempting to make a break for it, Smoker released his devil's ability.

He felt a part of his body detach as he sent out wisp of smoke to capture those attempting to flee. After securing Buggy and Alvida under sea stone nets, he turned to survey the damage to the square around him, but also took note of the fact that the Straw Hat Pirates were nowhere to be found. He cursed under his breath and turned to a subordinate, "Take care of all of this scum. Put them in the holding cells and don't let them get away. There are still a few more pirates to capture."

He knew they'd be at the harbor, so that's the way Smoker ran. The rain caused his hair to become plastered to his forehead but oddly the water had no effect on the two cigars hanging out of his mouth. He looked down each alley as he passed to see if he could catch sight of the pirates on another street. After a few blocks he spotted Straw Hat and the blond male on the next street over. He pumped his legs faster to get ahead of the two, and then he dashed through the next alley with plans to cut them off.

He slid to a stop in front of the two pirates, "No pirate leaves this island under my watch." Smoker said, once again calling upon his devil to release smoke, which he used to grab hold of Luffy. The man with the curly eyebrow jumped into action, attempting to attack Smoker with a swift kick to his side. Using his physical strength, Smoker traded a few blows with the angry blond before tossing him into a building. With the smoke man distracted, Luffy broke away from the wisp of smoke that surrounded him and made a run for Sanji. Noticing Straw Hat was no longer in his grasp, Smoker turned his arms back to smoke and sent out two massive clouds after the boy.

Catching him, Smoker shifted his entire body into smoke so he could appear behind Luffy. He pulled himself and Luffy into the air before he began a downward decent with Luffy under him. Both hit the ground, Luffy acting as a cushion with Smoker sitting on his back, "As I said before, boy, you will not be getting away."

The wind began to pick up as the flashes of lightening continued to rip through the sky. Smoker suddenly felt the presence of another; he quickly turned his upper body, one hand grasping the hilt of his Nanashaku Jitte, ready to strike. A tan hand reached out and stopped the Jitte from being released, "Well, I wouldn't think too highly of myself."

Smoker eyed the figure in the dark green cloak, noting that he'd never seen the man around town before, "You are?" Lightning flashed, revealing the red crossing tattoo on one side of the man's face. Smoker huffed in recognition, "The World Government is looking for you."

The man tilted his head and smiled at Smoker, "The world is waiting for our answers." At that the wind picked up again, and with another hit of thunder, the man was gone. The wind was unusually strong, and the sheer force of the gust forced Smoker and Luffy up, throwing each in a different direction.

Smoker was stuck to the ground, as if held by an invisible force–he knew the wind is the one at fault. So he sat, or rather, he laid until the harsh winds ceased. Even after the wind had passed and the sun started to peek out over the rain clouds, Smoker was still laying there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, his old cigars forgotten in the wind, and grabbed a set of new ones off his jacket and lit them. He sucked in the well-earned nicotine and sighed. Strange things were happening indeed.

* * *

 _Lel poor Smoker is in for a hell of a run. Thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review, flames are welcomed as well. Stay tune for next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 5 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Heyo! So I got a PM asking me if I would still update even if I don't get reviews. I told the anonymous person that even if no one reviews, I'll still post the story. As I told my beta reader, who's becoming a good friend of mines, I just want to get the story out of my head. Lol, as long as you guys are reading it then it is what it is.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

It hadn't been that long since he'd left his family behind. He missed them dearly but he needed to do this, he needed to get revenge and pass justice, for Thatch's sake. Ace knocked back his drink, accepting the burn of the rum down his throat. He'd gotten a tip a few islands back that Blackbeard had been sighted on this tropical island. Though it was becoming clear that the information was misleading, for he had yet to find anything that pointed in the direction of the ugly bastard.

He threw up his hand to signal the barmaid for a refill. The dirty blond swung her hips as she walked over to Ace and poured him his drink. He took a sip and she leaned over the counter, her cleavage pouring out of her skimpy dress, "You waitin' for someone, sugar?"

Ace eyed her before slowly drinking from his cup, "Was," he replied, "But I don't think they'll be showing."

She hummed then straightened herself, "There's not much to do in this town, doll. However, the brothel up the road is most welcoming to new comers and sailors."

When she smiled at him, Ace noticed her decaying teeth, the front two chipped and cracked. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I seem like the type interested in brothels?"

She barked an ugly laugh as she eyed him up and down, noting every muscle showing through tan skin, "Sweetum, you seem the type to be interested in whateva you so please." She signaled for him to lean forward a little, when he did he was instantly bombarded with the smell of her tart breath, "I get off soon, so how 'bout you stick 'round. I'm sure we can find you some entertainment."

Forcing a smile on his face, Ace leaned back to get away and breathe some fresher air, "Sorry hun, but I'm a man on a mission. Got work to do, places to go, things to see, person to kill." With that he gulped down the rest of his drink and tipped his hat to the barmaid, setting down a few beli before exiting the bar.

Once outside in the humid air of Nocturne Island, Ace walked the street of the town, planning his next move. He had yet to find any leads on Blackbeard. Everything he'd tried so far had been a dead end, and as much as he missed his family, he refused to return to the Old Man, even if it were only for a moment to see everyone again, without having Blackbeard's fat head in his hands. Ace sighed and looked at his surroundings, he'd been walking for some time and lost track of where he'd ended up. He noticed an intersection in the road, one way lead back to the inn that he was currently staying at, while the other way lead a jungle behind the city.

It was still early in the night and Ace had no desire to sleep, so he decided on the route heading in the opposite direction of his bed. He looked up at the trees once he entered the jungle taking note how the limbs held no fruit nor did they house any animals.

 _You know_ , he thought, _it's pretty quiet for a jungle_.

Unfortunately, that could've mean one of two things; either everything was just sleeping or something was going on. Ace bet all the beli in his pocket on the latter. He wandered deeper into the jungle, stopping once or twice to relieve himself.

Ace had gotten pretty far from the city, the jungle had gotten a little denser and the air became thicker when he came upon an opening in the trees. He held the hat on his head as he looked up towards the side of a mountain he'd came across. He didn't know why, but an odd feeling ran through him. The jungle, while it still held its natural greenish hue, looked as though if it was slowly dying. But this certain mountain had life all around it. There were beautiful flowers surrounding the bottom, and the trees had healthy limbs which produced an abundance of fruit that looked ripe enough for the picking surrounded him. Curiosity kills the cat, or so they say, a warning that Ace probably should have taken into consideration as he picked one of the dangling fruit from the tree, only to blackout as soon as his hand touched it.

 **P.D.A**

A groan escaped Ace's lips as he sat up on the bed.

Wait.

Bed?

Ace rushed to his feet, swaying slightly from the sudden blood rush. He looked around the room he'd been placed in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; a simple bed, dresser, and desk were all that adorned the small room. He released his devil to form a small flame at the tip of his pointer finger as he walked around the room. He saw his hat hanging off the chair at the desk, which he pulled on his head just as the door opened to reveal a middle age woman who walked into the room carrying a tray of food. She jumped at the sight of Ace by the desk, "Oh my, you gave me a startle. I didn't expect you to be awake yet."

Her deep Russian accent intrigued Ace, but he decided not to think on it as his bowed in apology, "Pardon me ma'am, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Ace."

She set the tray of food on the desk and gave Ace a once over, "Ace, you seem pretty well. You gave us all a scare. We went outside to go into town only to find a young man lying on the ground. We shook you once to make sure you were alive." She chuckled as she took a seat on the bed that Ace had previously been occupying, "I have never heard a snore so loud in my life."

Ace blushed and pulled his hat down further to hide his eyes, "Sorry about that, ma'am, I tend to fall asleep randomly."

She let out a pleasant laugh, "That's no problem. Now, eat, dear. You must be starving."

Ace pulled the desk chair out and eyed the food carefully, looking for any signs of tampering, before he started to eat while the woman began making up the bed. The silence stretched on for a while as Ace ate, he swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking, "I'm sorry ma'am, but you said we."

She gasped and turned around to face him, "How rude of me, my name is Natalya and my husband is Dr. Nocturne."

Ace finished off his food before he replied, "Dr. Nocturne, as in the name of this island?"

Natalya smiled at Ace, "One and the same. We moved to this island long before it was inhabited by others and made a nice home here in the jungle away from everything. It's good we did too, once people started coming to the island we were far enough away not to be bothered by their presence. It's nice and quiet out here, it allows Noc to do his studies and work in peace."

Ace nodded his head in understanding, "What kind of studies does he do?"

A look crossed Natalya's beautiful features before she smiled again, "Oh, honey, that isn't important at the moment. What's good is that you're up and feeling better."

There was obviously something not quite right going on, but Ace decided not to pry into it, at least not yet. It wasn't really his business and he should've been leaving anyways, "Ma'am-"

"Please dear, call me Natalya."

"Of course. Natalya, are there any facilities I can use before I leave?"

The medium height curvaceous woman moved from the bed over to the desk where the empty tray sat. She picked it up and opened the door leading out of the room and pointed left, "It's down the hall, the third door on the right. Please be quick, I'll be waiting for you down the hall when you're done."

She turned right out of the room and down the hall where Ace could only assume the kitchen was located.

He quickly left the room and headed in the direction she'd pointed out. He walked a good distance before he turned back to make sure the Russian woman was nowhere where she could see him. The hallway was spacious and he could smell the strong odor of cleaning products as he counted the doors, third on the right was where the bathroom was, but across the hall, two doors down, was a thick wooden door with silver handles. The pirate in Ace couldn't help but wonder what was behind the door.

He looked both ways, double checking that he was still alone before tried one of the handles, but the door wouldn't budge. The freckled man cursed under his breath and tried the second handle, which was also locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick. He crouched in front of the door and lined the pick with the keyhole. He leaned in closely to hear when the door would unlock; he'd learned lock picking from Thatch when they were on a scouting mission for Whitebeard. Ace heard the click as the door unlocked, grunted in satisfaction as the door opened with a low groan.

He produced a small ball of fire to light up the room as he walked forward.

 _A study,_ he inwardly noted.

A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room, and a book shelf behind it filled with thick books that had strange writing on them. Ace felt something glide across his shoulder blades causing his devil to flare at the unsuspecting threat. His muscles tensed as he surveyed the room, checking to see if he was still alone. Seeing that there was no one in the room with him, Ace let out a shaky breath and continued his examination of the room.

He slowly approached the wall that was teeming with papers that were covered with diagrams, formulas, and names. Some of the papers, he noticed, had the names crossed off them, some with check marks, and others with a star on them.

"What the hell?" Ace muttered as he backed away from the wall, he couldn't understand anything written on any of the papers but everything about this study was giving off strange vibes. Knowing he'd been gone too long, Ace quickly walked over to the desk trying to find something to help him understand the situation better. He looked at the papers strewn across the desk and even with his devil called upon, a chill slid down Ace spine as he read one of the documents.

Occupation: Marine Commander, World Noble, Pirate Elite Officer  
Date of Birth: July 15  
Age: 26  
Cause of Death: Multiple gunshot wounds and/or punctured his lung; undetermined  
Name: Don Quixote Rosinante  
Code Name: Corazon  
Devil Ability: Nagi Nagi no Mi  
Devil Type: Paramecia  
Attempts: 3 Successes: 0 Failures: 3.  
Notes – Must make adjustments to formula B and its reaction to formula A. For the first two attempts the body didn't react. There was too much of formula A and not enough of formula B pumping through the body. The third time, however, his fingers twitched and his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids. This time half of formula A was used and only a fourth of formula B. Progress has been noted, will work further for answer.  
Side Note – Need another test subject if the fourth attempt renders successful. Fresh human organs make a substantial difference in the way the new blood pumps through the body, making a better reaction to the formula.

A noise in the hall pulled Ace from his reading, causing him to jump slightly. He quickly put the paper back on the desk and rushed to stand behind the door, peering out to see who it was in the hall. There was no one there, but he could have sworn he'd heard something. Calming his racing heart, Ace slowly exited the room and hurried down the hall where Natalya was waiting for him; the entire situation had given him an unsettling feeling in his gut and he was ready to leave.

Now.

He reached the end of the hall and noticed a light on in a room. As he got closer to the room he picked up the smell of food and the sound of humming and once he stepped inside he spotted Natalya standing over a stove, stirring something in a pot.

Ace cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the purple headed woman, "Ah, there you are, honey. Come follow me, I'll escort you out of the house." The Russian picked up a heavy looking pouch that was next to the stove, "I made you some food for the trip ahead." She handed the bag to Ace then led him to a door and opened it; the door led out to a tunnel that, from what he could see, went on forever, "It's a straight path to the exit. Once you hit the jungle take a right and keep straight, you'll be back in town before you know it."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Ace cleared his throat to brush off the uneasy feeling, "Thank you, Natalya, for your hospitality. I will forever remember it." He tilted his hat to her and tightened his hold on the pouch of food that was given to him as he started his walk down the tunnel.

 **P.D.A**

Dr. Nocturne watched his wife and the stranger as the boy left his house. Once the door was closed he spoke, "Hmm, my dear, you let him go?"

Natalya smiled upon seeing her husband. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I have a good feeling about that one. I do think he'll be perfect, we'll be seeing him again. He has the devil in him, that one. Just like the other one."

Dr. Nocturne smiled at his wife and kissed her head, "Of course. Whatever you say, dear. Speaking of the other subject, things have taken an interesting turn this attempt."

She pulled him away from the kitchen and towards his study, "Come, love, tell me about your experiments and the results. We will plan our next move from there."

The dark green haired man wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "It's good to have an attentive wife and fellow doctor."

Natalya's beautiful laugh echoed off the walls as the couple walked into the study.

 **P.D.A**

As soon as Ace's feet hit the jungle floor, he hauled ass.

Running as fast as his feet could take him, Ace made his way through the dense jungle and back into town. He pushed through everyone that got in his way until he made it to the inn he'd checked into just days before. He threw open the front door and ran up the stairs, gaining questioning looks from other guests.

Not giving two flying fucks, Ace slid to a stop in front of his door, breathing hard. He fumbled around for the keys in his pocket before he finally grasped them and unlocked the door. He looked around the room once inside, putting a hand on his chest for a moment before he gathered up all his belongings and headed out the door again. He paused briefly at the front desk to return the key, or rather, he threw the key on the counter as he ran past and out of the front door.

He faintly heard the innkeeper telling him he'd forgotten his change, but Ace couldn't care less. He ran until he was back at the harbor, pausing to suck in some well needed air into his lungs. After distinguishing his one man boat amongst the many docked at the port, Ace ran to it, untied it, and casted off into the sea. Then and only then did he finally relax.

Ace was scared of little to nothing, not much could get under his skin–he is feared and for good reasons–but the feeling he got in that home, it unsettled him to the core. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay around to find out. Ace watched the island fade into the distance, finally going to sleep only after he had put at least fifty nautical miles between him and the island, his hand rubbing his chest idly.

* * *

 _I love Corazon. Hopefully we'll be seeing more of him. Let me know what you guys think, review if you feel you want. Stay tune for next chapter: **Whitey Bay** \- Huredhiel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 6 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Thanks to all who read the last chapter, hope you all are enjoying it. Feedback is welcomed :D  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Whitey Bay**

She took a sip of her drink, swishing the wine around in her mouth to get the full taste of it before she swallowed. She sat in the corner of the restaurant, far enough out of sight enough that if one were to just glance around the restaurant she wouldn't stick out noticeably, but would still be visible for the person who she was going to be meeting.

"Ma'am, are you ready to order your meal yet?" A waiter came to her table with a note pad in hand, waiting to take her order.

"Sorry, I'll be just a moment longer." She politely declined, for her date had yet to arrive.

The waiter bowed and walked away just as the door to the restaurant opened and a man wearing a black cloak entered. His thick matching boots tracked in snow from outside, leaving a trail as he stopped in front of the maître d to speak to the thin woman organizing items. She blushed during their conversation, guiding the black hatted man in the direction of the blue haired woman. Tilting his hat to the lady, the male made his way to the beauty who was casually sipping her wine.

He pulled out a chair and took a seat just as the waiter came by again, "Good evening, sir. May I start you off with a drink?"

The man ordered a beer and waited until the waiter walked away from the table before he turned his attention to the woman across from him, "Whitey, thanks for meeting me here."

The pirate captain known as Whitey Bay nodded her head and leaned back in her chair, "I heard you were looking for Blackbeard." She licked her lips before taking another sip of her drink, "I also heard about what he did to Thatch." Her eyes hardened as she looked out the window, watching some kids outside playing in the snow, "I liked Thatch. Sweet man he was."

Ace nodded in agreement and was about to speak again when the waiter arrived with his drink, "Are you ready to place your orders?"

The occupants of the table ordered their food and sat in silence until they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted again any time soon. Ace leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "Whitey, can you kindly tell me what you know?"

"I know plenty of things, Portgas." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking Ace in the eyes, "I know that Drum Island always snows, and yet today not a flake has fallen. I know that you are the cause of such a thing." She grinned at Ace and took a sip of her wine before continuing, "Your devil certainly has an interesting effect on its surroundings."

Her eyes flicked over to the gentleman at the table next to them; he'd been staring at her since she'd first sat down, "Is there something I can do for you?" she raised her voice to make sure he heard her.

The man jumped, flushing a vibrant red and hastily returned to his meal. Ace chuckled; Whitey could be very feminine when she wanted to be, but one thing you wouldn't want to do is aggravate her. You'll see the pirate in her faster than you can say "Marines". She glared at Ace before she spoke again, "I also know that Blackbeard was also here. He plundered the city before taking off not too long ago. Unfortunately, you just missed him."

The freckled man's high spirits left him and his fist caught fire for a moment but died out soon after it appeared, his devil feeling his irritation. He sighed through his nose and finished his beer before catching the attention of a passing waiter and requesting a stronger drink. Whitey waited for Ace to get his alcohol, deciding to give him the better news she had received, "However, I do also know that there is a man in the kingdom of Alabasta who is rumored to know the location of Blackbeard. Guy goes by the name of Scorpion, he's normally found either in the city of Nanohana or Yuba. He's an odd fella but he should be reliable. Just be careful, he's a bounty hunter too."

The smell of food caused Ace's stomach to rumble and any continuation in the conversation was interrupted as the waiter brought out their meals. The pirates sat in silence while they consumed their dinner. The only sound coming from the corner table was the scraping of utensils against plates and the clanking of the cups when they were set down. Upon finishing her dinner first, Whitey stared at Ace as he polished off his plate. She'd been attracted to the younger male since he joined Whitebeard's crew. He was determined, loyal, and wasn't afraid to kill for what he believed in. He was different from the usual pirates she had run across and that drew her to him.

She drank the remainder of her wine before reaching out to still his hand, catching his attention. He looked up at her, his black eyes clashing with her blue ones, "Meet me in room 453 at the Drum's Inn. I'll be waiting." With a lustful look, Whitey walked away from the table, leaving Ace alone. He ate the remainder of his meal, but quickly noticed she'd left him to pay the bill, and he'd left all his beli back in his room at the inn.

Ace looked around the restaurant and, upon seeing that everyone was engaged in their conversations and the waiter wouldn't be coming back any time soon, he slowly stood as to not draw attention to himself and casually walked out the side door of the restaurant. He strolled down an alley between the restaurant and another building before he came out to the main road. He traveled a ways up the road before he saw two men standing outside a tavern talking, he approached them with his hands in his pockets, "Gentlemen, can you tell me where Drum's Inn is located?"

The shorter of the two men stared at Ace suspiciously for a moment before he gave him an answer. Thanking the man for his assistance, Ace began to walk away until a thought occurred to him. He turned back to the two men, "Have either of you two gentlemen seen this man around here?"

Ace removed his hands from his pockets and opened the folds of his cape, pulling out Luffy's bounty poster. He showed the men but neither one had seen him, "Ah, I see. Well, if you do so happen to see him, tell him to meet me in Alabasta, I'll be there in ten days."

As he turned to walk away from the men with his cloak bellowing in the wind, he heard the taller of the two ask, "Who are you?"

He paused and chuckled, "That's right, it would be helpful if I gave you that information. Name is Ace. Just tell him Ace said to meet him and he'll know what to do."

Just as he was about to turn around to continue his journey to Drum's Inn, the owner of the eating establishment he just ate and dashed at burst through the front door of the restaurant, "Stop that man! He ate and didn't pay!"

Jumping slightly at the man's sudden appearance, Ace let out a nervous chuckle, "Right! Well, see you around." Ace ran down the road to the Drum's Inn.

He skidded to a stop at the entrance of the Inn, catching his breath before he walked inside as casually as possible. He took in the surroundings of the place. Just like any other Inn, he checked where the exits were located before he made his way up the stairs until he reached room 453.

Ace knocked twice before the door opened. Whitey stood in the doorway with only her undergarments on. Ace eyed her body, taking in the curves and dips as he felt his member harden. He'd been on the seas too long, not finding enough time to get the comfort of a bed partner. Now was as good of a time as ever to find his much needed release. Ace put a hand on her side, tracing a scar that was fading on her hip, "May I come in?"

Their eyes met as she stepped back to let him into the room. She led him to the bed before dropping his hand and laying back on the pillows. She beckoned him over with one finger as she rubbed her body with her other hand.

Ace bit back a groan and stripped himself of his cloak, which he wore no shirt under it. He tossed the thick material to the ground before losing his boots and his pants. The last article he went to remove was his hat but Whitey stopped him with a raised hand, "Keep it on, it makes you sexier."

The man grinned as he took a step towards the bed and climbed on top of her. Had this been any other situation, Ace would've been a gentleman. He would've showed care and attention to the woman or man he was bedding at the time, gender never really being a problem for him but unfortunately, tonight was not one of those nights. He kissed her only once and looked into her eyes. There was a message that he wanted to get across: this was a onetime thing. This will never happen again. You are here to please me and vice versa, that is all.

She understood.

She nodded and pecked him on the lips before grinding her hips into him.

He grasped his dripping cock and lined it up with her wet opening, her hole already stretched to accommodate him. He slowly pushed himself in, her heavenly warm insides fitting to him like a glove. They both moaned at the joining. Unable to control himself, Ace begun to move his hips, pulling out and pushing into the beautiful body below him. He soon found a rhythm and began into pound her, the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Their harsh tempo continued on until she gasped his name and tensed as she came. He quickened his thrusting and shortly after her woman hood clenched around him, he too came. He pulled out and spilled his load over the sheets and her thigh, keeping himself up right as he caught his breath. There was no basking in the afterglow as Ace stood and wiped his body clean before he started to get dressed again. There was no touching goodbye as Whitey cleaned up the cum on her thigh before she climbed back onto the bed and watched him leave.

"Be safe." She whispered as he exited the room.

She settled herself under the sheets and closed her eyes. She would've fallen asleep as well, if it wasn't for her den den mushi ringing incessantly beside her. With a grumble, she rolled over to the dresser next to her bed and clicked a button on the mushi, accepting the call, "What?"

The snail let out a huff, "Have you met up with him yet?"

"Marco, we've met. He's headed to Alabasta."

The snail sighed, "I see, did he appear ok?"

Whitey smiled at the thought of what previously transpired between them, "He's more than ok."

There was a shuffle on the other line before Marco spoke again, "Good, good. You need to return to home base. Whitebeard is calling a meeting with his fellow allies, you need to be there."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll head out first thing in the morning."

It had taken him so long to respond she would have thought he hung up had the snail not have been active still. She finally heard his tired voice, "I have to go. I'll see you shortly."

She said her goodbyes before disconnecting the call. She was curious about the meeting, but knew it was no use asking the phoenix anything about it. He would never tell her, and just constantly nag at her to attend the meeting and see for herself. Whitey rolled over and hugged her pillow, about to drift into sleep when she noticed a white paper on the floor. She leaned over to pick up the material and upon feeling the flesh like texture, she concluded it was a vivre card.

 _Hmm, he must have left it._

She was too tired to figure out exactly what to do with it, so she set it on the desk next to her den den mushi before falling asleep.

* * *

 _:O Whitey Bay played a big part in the Marineford war by breaking the ice for the other ships, but her character was never really touched on, so I hope you all like my version of her. Stay tuned for next chapter: **Crocodile** \- Huredhiel _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 7 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** I would like to thank all my EPW friends for reading. I'm really happy you all like the story!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Crocodile**

The one handed man lit his cigar and took a slow puff, pulling in the flavor of the smoke. He inhaled deeply before tipping the ashes into a tray sitting on his desk. He grunted lowly as she licked the head of his cock. He sucked in another drag from the cigar before he leaned back in the chair to look down at the woman between his legs.

She looked up at him and chuckled before taking him fully into her mouth, her hand slowly massaging his sac. He groaned and placed the cigar in the ashtray, stroking her hair with his only hand. His hook dangled off the side of the oversize plush chair he was sitting in as his hips moved to create friction.

The woman gave a good suck before she removed him from her mouth. He watched her stand and straddle him on the chair. He ran a hand up her thigh as she settled herself in his lap, engulfing him into her womanhood. She moaned and began to rock slowly.

He tilted his head up to get a better view of her before biting a column of skin showing from her leather corset. She sighed wantonly at the feeling and clenched around him. He growled and thrust his hips up, causing her to bounce slightly. He removed her breasts from her corset and sucked on one of her nipples while rolling the other in between his fingers. She gasped at the sensation and clenched around him again.

She was a tease, but two could play that game. He reached between them and rubbed her clit, causing her to jump at the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body, "Mr. 0, please."

He grinned; he had won this game. He held her hip with his hand and thrust into her with fast and precise strokes, making her breasts to bounce with every connection. She reached behind him and grabbed ahold of the chair to steady herself as he pounded into her. Sweat began to form between the two bodies as they moved together on the slick plush leather chair.

Finally, she came, holding onto Mr. 0 for dear life. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and bit down hard as he spilled his seed in her. They sat there in a lovers embrace for a while; he had softened inside of her, but refused to move just yet. It wasn't until his den den mushi rang that he moved Miss All Sunday from his lap. He adjusted himself back into his pants before answering the snail, "What is it?" He said, his smooth deep voice not sounding like he'd just had sex mere moments ago.

"Sir," a shaky voice came from the other end of the mushi, the snail shaking and its teeth clattering.

Miss All Sunday, now dressed, chuckled lightly at the snail before she kissed Mr. 0's cheek and left his office.

He waited until she was gone before he threw a glare at the mushi, "Are you going to speak or sit there shaking?"

"O-oh that's right. S-sir I was c-calling to remind you a-about your m-m-meeting in five minutes."

Mr. 0 picked his almost burnt out cigar back up and took one final drag out of it before he stamped it out in the ashtray. He didn't even grace the caller with a response as he hung up his mushi. He really needed to get new staff, ones who weren't afraid to pick up a damn mushi and make a call.

He huffed and stood, pulling his fur coat around his shoulder before exiting the room. The man walked down the hall and stopped at a big wooden oak door with golden handles. He pushed the door open and revealed a room underwater, Bananawani swimming around the windows. It was dark as he walked down the stairs to the large oval table in the center of the room. He lit a candle that was positioned in the center of the table before he took his seat at the head of the table and lit up another cigar that he had pulled from the lining pocket of his coat. He let the smoke out of his body as he turned his chair to face the windows so he could watch his Bananawani. He waited calmly for the members of his organization to enter the meeting hall.

It wasn't long before the six high ranking members in his organization entered the dark room, talking amongst themselves as they took their seats at the table. They hadn't noticed his presence yet, which was good because he hadn't wanted them too.

"Why have we been called to this meeting?" The mole feature woman questioned. She slammed her hands on the table when no one responded, "Hurry. Hurry. Hurry! Can no one answer?"

At that moment, the door to the room opened and there stood Miss All Sunday at the top of the stairs, her white fur coat closed around her body but still revealing quite a bit of cleavage, "Now Miss Merry Christmas, thank you for being patient."

She walked down the stairs and around the table, at the opposite end of where Mr. 0 was sitting. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the meeting today. You all have wonderfully followed all orders given to you by our leader. Normally, I would give you any orders Mr. 0 has told me; but today's orders are to be given from our leader himself."

Mr. 2 raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Oh oh? The mystery leader is here today?" He looked around the room, "Well, where is he?"

Miss All Sunday chuckled quietly behind her hand, "I believe even though none of you have met him personally, you all know who the head of this operation is. I would like to introduce to you Mr. 0."

Crocodile slowly turned his chair around and looked upon the shocked faces of his employees. Mr. 1 released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "The Shichibukai, Crocodile, is Mr. 0?"

A tone of disgust filled the room as Mr. 2 spat, "We've been working for a pirate this whole time?"

A dark look settled over Crocodile's face, the air in the room became slightly dry and just a little bit unobtainable, "Is there a problem?"

The members gathered in the room all put their heads down in respect to the powerful man sitting at the head of the table. A hush came over the employees. It was almost silent, but if one listened closely they would be able to hear Miss All Sunday laughing quietly to herself. Seeing that no one had any protest, Crocodile continued the meeting.

"Good. Now as Miss All Sunday has said before, you all have performed all tasks given to you thus far very well."

He put out the used cigar and lit up another one, taking a deep drag of it as he did so, "However, we've had a setback at Whiskey Peak and Little Garden. We've lost some of our top agents." He pulled some files from his coat pocket, "Mr. 5." he dropped a file on the table, "Mr. 10."

Drop.

"Miss Goldenweek."

Drop.

"Miss Valentine."

Drop.

"Mr. 6, Mr. 7, Mr. 9, Miss Mother's Day, Miss Father's Day, Miss Monday, Miss Tuesday, Miss Thursday, Mr. 12, and Miss Sunday." He dropped all the files and inhaled deeply from the cigar hanging between his lips. He glared at the remaining tier one members at the table, "Mr. 8 and Miss Wednesday have turned against us, and I just received word that Mr. 11 has been captured and killed."

Crocodile walked away from the table and towards the window, watching the Bananawani fight with each other, "Our problem lies with a certain crew, and they've proven to be very troublesome."

He moved away from the window and walked around to where Mr. 3 was sitting, "It was to my knowledge that the Straw Hat pirates were taken care of on Little Garden." Crocodile traced over the three formation of Mr. 3's hair, his deep voice slid down overly confidant man's back, causing Mr. 3's spine to shake slightly, "It has been proven, however, that they were not taken care of."

Crocodile leaned down and blew smoke in Mr. 3's face, "You've disappointed me, Mr. 3."

The pale man pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, but the copious amount of sweat forming caused them to slide back down his face again, "S-s-sir, give me one more chance to prove myself."

He jumped out of his chair and turned to face Crocodile, cowering away slightly when he saw just how close the Shichibukai was to him. "I will make this right. I will kill all of the Straw Hat pirates!"

There was silence.

His gaze pierced through Mr. 3, causing the man's hair to lank slightly under the weight of the stare. Crocodile traced Mr.3's jaw with his hook before he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Unfortunately, your time has come and gone. I have no care for useless men who can't follow simple orders."

Crocodile called upon his devil as the words left his mouth, turning Mr. 3's skin a gray ash hue before slowly causing the body to prune.

The pale man's mouth became dry and his eyes started to itch, but he couldn't move to scratch them. His skin suddenly felt too small for his skeleton and his breath came out in harsh labored huffs. He swayed before dropping down to his knees; only then did Crocodile remove his hand from the shriveled shoulder and walk back to his seat, lighting his burnt out cigar and looking out at the now remaining five members of his organization.

"My plan is of a grand scale. If your feelings for the organization have changed now that you know who I am or you simply can't follow orders as given then let me know," he set his hook on the table, scratching at the wood lightly, "I will personally take all resignation letters."

He arranged the folders in a pile before he spoke again, "I want the entire Kingdom of Alabasta. Every order that you've been given thus far has been to further propel this plan. In the envelopes placed before you are your final orders. Carry them out with precision and haste. I will not have years worth of planning destroyed by some boy and his crew."

The members of Baroque Works read their assignments before burning the papers over the candle, placing the paper remains in the ashtray next to it, watching their orders turn to ash. "After all assignments are complete, the Kingdom of Alabasta will be mine by the hands of its own citizens." He paused to put out his cigar, "Any questions?"

With silence greeting him, Crocodile dismissed the meeting, but requested for Miss All Sunday to stay behind, "What information have you gathered on the Straw Hats?"

Crocodile walked over to the shriveled body of Mr. 3. He tapped the body with his Italian leather shoe to check if the man was still alive, to which the now dried up Mr. 3 let out a groan at the sudden movement. Crocodile smiled before hooking his hook through the other's hair, right under the base of the rubber band. He dragged Mr. 3 to an opening in the floor where his Bananawani were swimming, waiting for their meal. He dangled the body in the air above the water but didn't drop the weight on his hook, instead, he looked back at Miss All Sunday expectantly, "Well Robin?"

"Nothing much, but I will monitor them while they are here. I will report back any findings." Robin watched Crocodile dip the body in the water and quickly pull it back out before the Bananawani could attack their meal, Mr. 3 wailing at the rough treatment. She shook her head and walked towards the stairs leading to the exit, "You shouldn't play with food, Mr. 0."

With a glance over his shoulder, Crocodile let out a short kuhahaha, before he dropped Mr. 3 into the water and closed the hatch.

* * *

 _Hey all, hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think and review if you can. Stay tune for next chapter: **Smoker Tensa** \- Huredhiel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 8 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Sorry for the short chapters, longer ones will come later in the story.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Smoker Tensa**

Smoker and Tashigi stood before the corpse of their captive, whose name they'd discovered was Mr. 11. A bullet hole in the center of his forehead was determined his cause of death. Smoker flicked the ashes off the two cigars in his mouth and gave an experimental pull before breathing deeply in the much needed nicotine.

"Smoker-san?" Tashigi questioned, drawing red eyes over to her direction.

"Get someone to clean this up and set course for Nanohana." Smoker ordered before he walked towards the rear cabin quarters to his office. He entered into the spacious room and plopped down in his chair, exhaling and watching the small smoke cloud dance out the window.

Recent events had been abnormal lately and they were playing over in his mind constantly, but he couldn't see where the connection to everything was though. He had the oddest feeling that something wasn't right, but the real question was _what exactly was_ it that wasn't right. First, there was the call that he'd intercepted a few days ago. He couldn't make out much of the conversation but the few words he could understand had peaked his interest.

"Princess Vivi", "Straw Hats", this "Mr. 0 person", and "orders".

Smoker couldn't place a finger on where he'd heard of Princess Vivi before; the orders and Mr. 0 were unfamiliar to him as well, but he knew of the Straw Hats. He also knew that wherever the Straw Hats were, a problem was always on the horizon. He'd been following them since they'd escaped him in Loguetown, refusing to let them out of his grasp again.

Smoker butted out his used cigars and pulled a pad of paper out of his desk drawer that had the words "Official Report" in bold lettering on the top of it. He sighed before grabbing a pen and writing a report of the day's events thus far. Smoker hesitated for a moment, quite frankly, he wasn't too sure as to what to report.

The dead captive?

Yup, defiantly that guy. Can't toss a body without letting the higher ups know what happened.

Smoker tapped his pen against the pad– the possible organizational crime ring that could be going on in some unknown city?

Nope, there wasn't enough information. Smoker hated to turn in half ass reports. Yet despite how much he despised paper work, he completed it with precision when he did find the time to do so. Either way, Smoker couldn't help but feel that everything was connected, and that the answers he needed somehow resided in Alabasta.

A knock on his office-by-day, sleeping-quarters-by-night door pulled him from his thoughts. Muttering a deep command for the person to enter, his Master Chief Petty Officer, Tashigi, popped into his room. "Smoker-san, the body has been disposed of and we are on route to Alabasta. Are there any other orders, sir?"

He answered her question with a question, "Tell me, Tashigi, what are your thoughts on the call we intercepted?"

Tashigi was slightly flustered at the question, she wasn't expecting him to ask her opinion regarding the entire situation. Smoker had been a man with one thought since Loguetown. His sole mission – capture the Straw Hats.

She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose before answering, "Well, Sir..." She hesitated again before taking a deep breathe, "Honestly, I don't think it's a coincidence that the Mugiwara Pirates would be involved with whatever organization thing that's taking place. Trouble seems to follow them wherever they go."

Smoker raised an eyebrow and set fire to another couple of cigars, "What about Princess Vivi and this secret organization Mr. 11 was talking about?"

"Talking under the assumption that Mr. 0 also works for the same organization as Mr. 11, and bringing into play that Princess Vivi is the missing heir to the Alabasta throne, I can only speculate that something important is happening in Alabasta." Tashigi finished and waited for a response from Smoker, but when none came she continued curiously, "Sir?"

Smoker looked up at her through the haze of smoke that he had encompassed himself in.

"I would like to speak freely, Sir."

The white haired man grunted his approval and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd like to remind you that we have abandoned our post in Loguetown and have proceed upon this hunt without direct orders."

"Get to your point," he said gruffly, even though he already knew where she was going with this conversation.

Tashigi cleared her throat twice before continuing, "I just want to make sure you are aware of the consequences that can be had if we go into this situation without the official word from HQ."

Smoker leaned back in his chair, regarding his subordinate silently. He took so long to respond that Tashigi begun to shift her weight between her feet, fearing she had spoken out of term. Smoker ran a thick hand through his cropped hair, "If you feel you are ill-equipped to follow me and my orders, then take a raft and any sailor who thinks the same as you and return to HQ."

He stood from his chair and leaned against the window, tapping his cigars against the sill, "I have a strong feeling about the happenings in Alabasta. Currently, this mission is about more than just the Straw Hats. Either stand with me or stand out of my way."

There was silence as Tashigi mulled over her Captains words. Upon making her decision, she stood up a little straighter and saluted, "Captain Smoker, sir, I will stand by you and your conquest!"

Smoker really looked at Tashigi before his lip upturned in a small smirk, "Let me know when we dock in Alabasta. Also, give me a full report on Alabasta on all information available, I don't want to go in blind."

Tashigi saluted once more before leaving his office.

Smoker sighed and walked over to his bed. He contemplated sleep as he looked at the bed desperately, but catching a whiff of himself, he decided on a shower first. He discarded his clothes as he walked to the bathroom, grabbing the ashtray that was sitting on his dresser as he passed it. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the water and waited for the shower to get hot how he liked it. He took a few puffs of his cigars before setting them in the ashtray, placing the tray near the shower.

It had been three days since his last wash, the buildup of the past days resting heavy on his skin. He stepped into the shower and stood under the hot spray for a while. He reached out for his smokes and pulled a long drag from the cigars before setting them back on the ashtray. He lathered his body and hair, wanting to get a good wash in, considering it'd probably be days before his next shower and, sadly, other additional activities he didn't indulge in often.

The thought of possible release caused him to look down at his soapy manhood that was quickly swelling by the second. He huffed and rinsed his body and hair of soap before turning off the water and stepping out the shower. The hunter dried himself off and proceeded to his bed, ashtray in hand and cigars now placed back in his mouth. He took one last drag before stamping out the smokes and climbing into bed, willing his arousal to go away. It wasn't even minutes later when sleep greeted him into her bosom.

 **S.T**

He rolled over in his bed at the sound of knocking at his door. Peeking his eyes open, he shot a glare at the door, still not moving from his spot. When the sound didn't happen again and he was satisfied he had defeated his enemy, Smoker settled once more in the bed and tried to get back to that wonderful slumber he was taken from. However, the sound returned, this time fiercer and more rapid.

 _I'ma kill 'em. Whoever the hell it is on the other side of that door is dead._

Smoker groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He stomped over to the thick wooden door and threw it open, "What!?"

"Ah…" the sailor trailed off, looking his nude Captain's well tone pale body up and down before clearing his throat, "Sir, we've arrived at the Nanohana port. Tashigi-sama requested I come get you."

Smoker glared at the man before sending him away and slamming the door closed. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Walking over to his jacket that was hanging on the coat rack, he removed two cigars from the sleeve and lit them. He dressed and left his quarters in a foul mood.

Once on the deck of his ship, he spotted Tashigi walking up the boarding plank, giving commands to subordinates as she made her way to him. He met her half way then stopped with his arms cross over his chest, still irritated about the rude awakening he had just moments ago, "What information have you gathered?"

Tashigi fiddled with the handle of her sword before looking out to the city of Nanohana, "The Kingdom of Alabasta is currently under a coup d'état. There hasn't been rain for a while now and the town people are placing the blame on the King. There is tension between the Royal Guard and the Rebel Fighters of this Kingdom."

Smoker and Tashigi walked off the ship and into the port. They passed a suspicious small single person boat as they continued through the ports and into the town of Nanohana.

After walking a ways away from the ship, Tashigi claimed there was another lead she wished to check out and moved to part ways with Smoker. Before she left his side, she gave him one last piece of information, "Other than that, sir, there is current news of a newcomer currently suspected of being dead at the Spice Bean right over there. The reasons behind the supposed death are currently unknown. Probably has nothing to do with any pirate activity."

Smoker nodded his head in thanks to the clumsy glasses wearing woman and they parted ways, his feet leading him towards the Spice Bean restaurant.

* * *

 _Writing Smoker and Tashigi is interesting. She wants to follow him but at the same time she has her own beliefs, really interesting. Hope you all enjoyed, say turned for next chapter:_ _ **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 9 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Prepare for longer chapters after this one.  
 **Reviews:** Thanks _Saix_ for reviewing.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

The freckle faced man pulled his boat to the docking bay of Nanohana. It was early morning and the only citizens that were awake at the time were the fishermen setting up their boats to get the catch of the day. Ace tied his boat down and started his journey into the city. With the sun barely peeking over the horizon, he decided to find an inn and crash for a few hours before he began his search for the bounty hunter, Scorpion.

Ace entered the Sand Dunes Inn and walked up to the front desk, "Room for one please."

The mustache-wearing man glanced up at Ace over the rim of his glasses, "New in town?"

Ace took his hat off and ran a hand through his seawater soaked hair, "Yes sir." He leaned his padded elbow on the desk, "I'm looking for a man, he goes by the name Scorpion; do you know of him?"

The elderly man removed his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth he'd pulled from the pocket of his vest, "Mm, well I've never heard of a Scorpion before. If I were you though, and I were looking for someone, I'd check at the Spice Bean. Many a folk go there, I'm sure someone there has either seen or heard of him."

"Spice Bean, got it. I'll keep that in mind." Ace smiled at the man.

A sudden crash came from the other side of the establishment, snatching Ace's attention from the clerk. He quickly turned to make sure the problem wasn't related to him. Normally, he didn't mind causing trouble or even being in the center of it, but he wasn't quite willing to get involved in anything just yet.

Ace heard a gasp and turned back to face the old man.

"You're a part of Whitebeard's crew." A statement that was whispered so only the two of them could hear it.

Ace stood up a little straighter, chest puffing out in pride. "Yes, sir, I am."

The elder smiled at the younger, "That Whitebeard is a good man. He saved me and my family from starving to death when our boat crashed at sea. I'll never forget his kindness and care."

He handed Ace his room key, "Room is on the house. My entire family owes our lives to him, so therefore we all owe our lives to you. We own inns all throughout the world, all you have to do is look for a sign with a red star on the upper left corner. You and anyone you consider an ally are more than welcome at my establishments free of charge, I'll pass word down to my kin."

Ace took the room key and gave the man a bright smile, "Thank you, it is greatly appreciated." He stepped away from the desk, "Before I forget, what's your name?"

When the old man laughed, his mustache danced under his nose, "Call me Vancy. That's the family name."

Ace bowed in appreciation once more before he proceeded on to his room.

Once there, he dropped his bag near the door and flopped down on the bed. Ace stared up at the ceiling, contemplating his next move. If someone were to know of Scorpion's location, it'd be easy to gather any information regarding Blackbeard. But if, for whatever reason, the Spice Bean proved to be a dead end, Ace would have no choice but to go about finding another way to get the information on his own.

He sighed, this hunting trip was taking longer than he expected.

Ace had this foolish idea that he would find Blackbeard the first place he checked, kill him, and bring proof back to his father and crewmates. Clearly, this wasn't going as plan. There were still questions that remained unanswered in Ace's head.

 _Did Blackbeard sell the devil fruit or did he eat it? What devil fruit could he have wanted so bad that he had to kill Thatch over it?_

Ace rolled over to his side to stare out the window, his hand rubbing slow circles over his chest. The pain that had almost been a constant had begun to ebb away.

He had gotten comfortable enough to fall asleep, but before he had the chance he caught a glance of a white sail coming into the port from out his window. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the window, cursing under his breathe at the sight: a Marine ship. He watched the ship dock and the sailors hustle about the ship preparing to touch land.

 _Guess a low profile couldn't be kept forever._

A loud rumble pulled Ace from his thoughts. It'd been a while since he last ate, and the food he'd gotten from the previous island was long forgotten. Figuring he'd forgo sleep and start his search early, Ace left his room and returned to the lobby of the inn, tipping his hat to Vancy as he exited.

After he'd spoken to some commoners to gather information as to where the Spice Bean was located, Whitebeard's second division commander started his trek towards his destination. Ace decided to take a shortcut through a side road when he stumbled upon two Marines and a woman carrying a katana standing at the exit of the alley. He ducked behind one of the trash bins and waited for their conversation to come to an end, but seeing they would be there for a while, he inched closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Smoker-san has requested we scout the area. Also, instantly make any reports if the Straw Hats are spotted."

The black haired woman pushed up her glasses before dismissing the two men. It was at that moment that Ace's stomach decided to make its presence known. It growled loudly, grabbing the attention of the woman. He placed his hand over his abdomen and pressed closer to the trash can.

"Who's there?"

He couldn't see her anymore but he could hear her walking towards his location. He could see her feet now, for she was almost around the trash bin when a white cat jumped out the pile of trash bags opposite of Ace.

He heard her chuckle, "Oh, it was just a cat."

The cat mewled and Ace heard the woman's footsteps getting further away from him. The cat turned to him and rubbed against his leg, purring softly. Ace smiled and ran a hand down its spine, "You got my back, don't you, buddy?"

The cat meowed once more then ran off in the opposite direction. Ace's stomach protested again as he stood up and glanced around the corner to make sure there was no one else there. Seeing that the coast was clear, Ace walked briskly towards the Spice Bean to avoid a run in with any more Marines.

He pushed open the door to the restaurant harshly, gaining the attention of the nearby occupants. He ignored their looks and surveyed the area, checking for Marines and exits. Everyone looked like normal citizens and nothing was out of the ordinary. Finding everything to his liking, Ace walked to the front of the bar and sat on a stool.

A man with a bizarre shaped head approached him, "What can I do ya for?"

Deciding to see if Lady Luck was on his side today, Ace questioned, "Just looking for someone. Do you so happen to know anyone by the name of Scorpion?"

The man stroked his chin then used the towel attached to his waist to wipe off the counter in front of Ace, "Hmm, I know a man who goes by that name. Fella comes in here quite often, always sits in the corner back there." He pointed to the corner nearest the door.

Ace nodded as he looked in the direction the man was pointing, "Do you think he'll be in today?"

The man grabbed a menu and placed it in front of Ace, "No, not today I believe. He normally has a pattern, comes in once every three days or so. He was here just yesterday."

Ace huffed when his stomach growled as one of the barmaids passed by him with a tray of food. "Order yourself something to eat and then we can talk more. You look like a newcomer, the first drink is on the house. Welcome to Nanohana."

Ace thanked the man and placed his order. A barmaid set a pint of beer in front of him before continuing on with her duties. The freckled man played with the tassels on his hat while he waited for his food.

 _The Straw Hat Pirates,_ he remembered, _I wonder who that could be; a different name for Shanks's crew? Or perhaps Luffy?_

The arrival of his food captured his attention and caused his mouth to water. He ate in silence for a while before stopping the man who he could only assume was the owner of the restaurant, "Excuse me sir. What is this?"

Ace pointed to his plate, a dark red fruit sitting on top of his bread. The man chuckled, "Oh that's right, you aren't from around here. That's what we call a desert strawberry. Depending on when you pick the fruit and the time of year, the berry can either be really sweet or very tart. Give her a try."

Ace let out a hum before he popped the berry in his mouth, forehead hitting the table with a loud thump immediately afterwards.

 **P.D.A**

"Is he dead?"

"Not sure; never heard of anyone dying from eating a desert berry before."

"Should we alert the authorities?"

Ace felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to straighten from his slumped form and swallow the now soggy desert berry, "Whew, that was good!"

The Spice Bean owner, barmaids, and surrounding customers jumped back in surprise, "You're alive!?"

Ace bellowed out a laugh around the food he'd just shoveled into his mouth, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that; got sleepy all a sudden."

The owner with the oddly shaped head slapped the food out of Ace's mouth, "Boy, don't _do_ that! Give us some warning!"

Ace smiled sheepishly and apologized again before he returned to his food. The patrons of the restaurant reverted to normal and for a while, all was good.

That was, until the doors to the restaurant burst open again for the second time that day and a tall, well-built, white haired man entered the building. The man stopped just short of his entry when he noticed the tattoo covering the back of the hatted man sitting at the bar. The citizens, upon observing a high ranking Marine entered the restaurant, stopped what they were doing to pay attention to him.

The red eyed man pulled two cigars off his sleeve and lit them, "That tattoo…" He trailed off as he notice the man wearing the hat had stopped eating and sat up a little straighter, "That's Whitebeard's Jolly Roger."

A collective gasp came from the restaurant's occupants. The owner of the eating establishment took a few steps back from Ace, visibly shaken about the revealed information, "What's a member of Whitebeard's crew doing in my restaurant?"

Ace sighed, upset that he didn't even get to finish his meal before his cover was blown, and turned around to face the Marine that had the balls to call him out. He was surprised to see something he liked, his eyes taking in all of the skin shown from the open jacket. He tipped his hat and leaned back on his elbows against the bar, "You've found me out." He looked the Marine from boot to crown- red eyes clashing with black when their gazes met, "Now what will you do?"

The guests were all quiet so they could hear the exchange between Marine and Pirate, all prepared to dash incase things got out of control.

"As a Marine, I should arrest you." Smoker stepped forward slowly.

"Well," Ace opened his legs a little bit wider and cocked his head back to look at the Marine down the bridge of his nose, "you could just forget about that and we could have a little fun."

He watched as the Marine eyed his crotch, contemplating the invitation given before throwing a glare at him, "As long as I am a Marine and you are a pirate, there will be no fun." Smoker made a disgusted face as he called upon his devil.

Ace gave a laugh and shook his head, "That's the most dumb-ass reason I've ever heard, but if you insist," he tapped his inner thigh and grinned at Smoker, "then bring it on, baby."

Smoker raised an eyebrow at the nickname and took more determined steps towards the pirate, already thinking of ways to subdue the man.

The poor Marine.

Honestly, he didn't see it coming; he just felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as a force pushed him from behind. His body propelled forward into the equally stupefied Ace.

Ace's back then hit the bar behind him so hard they easily broke through it and the men got thrown into the wall of the restaurant. Unfortunately, the wall wasn't enough to stop them either, and Ace could feel it breaking behind him. To his horror, the wall gave in and they went through. The two flew through yet another wall before the heavy body of the Marine was tossed off him. Ace flew through one more wall before landing on the ground, the momentum finally wearing off.

Smoker laid there in a daze while Ace, who was thrown into some poor surprised couple's living room, stood up on two shaky legs. "What asshole," he kicked some rocks out of the way, "fucking pushes two conversing people through," he looked through the many holes his body created, "three fucking walls!"

He muttered angrily as he walked out the living room of the house he was in and into the kitchen where the couple sat flabbergasted, spoons raised half way to their mouth, their child staring out the hole in their kitchen.

"Ah!" he bowed to the couple, "Sorry for interrupting your meal." Ace bowed again at the waist before continuing through the hole.

Smoker sat up, pushing debris off his chest and lap, "Son of a bitch!" Today was just not his day. He saw Ace walking across the opening in the wall going into the next house. The Hunter stood up and lit two cigars, his previous ones having had fallen out of his mouth sometime during his trip to Far-The-Fuck-Awayville. He stepped out of the house before seeing that the tattooed man had stopped walking and was staring at something in the restaurant. Looking past him, Smoker noticed no one other than Mugiwara sitting at the stool next to the hole in the bar, shoveling food into his mouth.

Anger coursed through Smoker, he noticed the Whitebeard pirate was about to approach Luffy, but not if he had anything to say about it.

Smoker marched over to Ace, took a handful of his hair and slammed him down into the rubble. Seeing that he had subdued one pirate, he screamed, "Mugiwara!" Stalking over to his next prey.

You know, seriously, you'd think that if someone created a hole in three buildings using human bodies to do it, they would care just a little bit more, but does this kid give any fucks?

No, not this guy.

Even with a furious Marine Captain glaring him down, Luffy just stared straight ahead with a blank look over his face while he mechanically shoved one item after another in his mouth, occasionally pausing to swallow. Irritated by the lack of concern and attention the boy showed for his actions, Smoker felt a vein twitch in his forehead as he yelled, "Say something!"

Luffy paused as if in thought before spitting out all the food in his mouth, spraying it all over Smoker, "Smokey?! What are you doing here?!"

Smoker glared at Luffy as food dripped off his face, a piece of chewed pork falling off his cigar. "Boy, you better run," he took a gloved hand and wiped his face down, "cause I'ma kill you."

With a "shishishi" Luffy grabbed one more bite of pork before he jetted out the door with Smoker hot on his tail.

And Ace…

Poor Ace, he was still laying face first in the rubble of the restaurant's wall, groaning.

* * *

 _Lel had fun writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. R & R. Stay tune for next chapter: **Tashigi** \- Huredhiel_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 10 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Now I understand the story skips around a little, it all seems to flow to me but then again I'm the one writing it, if at any point in time any of you guys get lost just throw me a PM or Review and I'll do my best to explain.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Tashigi**

The katana wielding woman exited the city of Nanohana. She had gotten word from one of the scouts that pirates had been spotted just a little ways out of the city. Figuring she wouldn't bother Smoker-san until she were sure the pirates were the Straw Hats, Tashigi gathered all of her equipment and left word with her unit to contact her if any changes happened in town while she was gone.

Once she was a good distance away from the city Tashigi spotted a worn-down bar. It was incredibly odd for a bar to be this far away from the city. She hesitantly walked to the dilapidated building, stopping to glance at the motorbike parked in front of the bar before she walked up the rotten steps into the facility.

As soon as she entered the overwhelming stench of dust and mold hit her senses and caused her to sneeze, drawing the attention of the three individuals in the room. Remembering her position in the Marines, Tashigi straightened her shoulder and proceeded to walk to the counter where a male was cleaning out some glasses with a dirty cloth–a little counterproductive in her opinion, but who was she to comment.

Noticing her presence, the man put the towel down and addressed her, "What can I do ya for, Darling?"

She clutched her weapon at her side, "No drink, I'm on duty. I am curious though, why is this bar so far out from the city?"

The slim flamboyant man picked up another dirty glass and used the same dirty towel to wipe the sides of it, "It's a good pit stop location. Honey, we got bounty hunters who live in the desert. Those boys need a refreshing drink traveling to and from the city."

The reason made sense to Tashigi so she nodded in understanding.

"Now, there anything else I can answer for you, Love?"

Feeling her glasses slide down her face, Tashigi pushed them up the bridge of her nose before inquiring, "Bounty hunters you say, can you tell me where I can find one?"

A bony finger pointed to the corner of the bar where a man was sitting. He was sipping his drink while pouring over the information of the papers in front of him. Giving her thanks, Tashigi advanced towards the bandana wearing man and upon reaching his table she cleared her throat to get his attention. The dusty man muttered to himself, placing a finger on the paper to hold his spot before looking up at the woman standing in front of his table.

He took his glasses off and smiled at the raven, "Ma'am, what can I help you with?"

"May I?" She gestured to the unoccupied seat across from him.

He nodded his head, watching the woman in the floral shirt take a seat. There was a brief pause before he spoke, "Do you mind if I ask you your name?"

"Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Tashigi, and yours?"

He leaned back in his chair and threaded his fingers over his stomach, "I'm a bounty hunter, name's Scorpion. I take it you're here for something?"

The Marine bobbed her head in confirmation, "I was wondering if you had any intel on pirates in the area."

He sat up a little straighter in his chair at the mention of pirates and the possibility of money, "Depends; what pirate you looking for?"

She patted her front pocket then sighed and pushed some of her hair away from her eyes, "I don't have any of their bounties on me at the moment." She eyed the stack of bounties sprawled out on the table, "But I do know of their crew name. Does the name, 'Straw Hat Pirates' ring any bells?"

Scorpion stroked his brown chin hair in thought, "Hmm, never heard of them before."

The raven haired woman suppressed a sigh, "Right well, thank you for your cooperation."

Just as she stood a thick gloved hand captured her wrist, "Wait a moment."

She raised her eyebrow, a habit she got from her captain and glanced down at the hand wrapped around her wrist. Sensing he had over stepped his bounds, Scorpion let the wrist fall from his grasp.

"What do you need, hunter?"

Seeing his opportunity, the bounty hunter shifted through the papers on the table, whispering an "Aha!" when he found the bounty he was looking for. "This man," he slid the paper to Tashigi, "have you seen him around the city?"

Tashigi studied the picture, sorting through her mental filing cabinet to see if she'd seen the man in the photo before. She hummed to herself quietly as she read the bounty.

 _Portgas D. Ace_ , it said, _Whitebeard Second Division Commander, currently worth 550,000,000 beli turned in alive._

Tashigi handed the bounty back to Scorpion, "Sorry, I've not seen that man before."

Scorpion let out a disappointed sigh and took the paper from the woman before he drowned the rest of his whiskey. "He's most noticeable by the tattoo on his back. He's got Whitebeard's Jolly Roger inked on him, stupid boy. If you see him–"

The ringing of Tashigi's den den mushi interrupted Scorpion mid-sentence. She pulled the baby snail from her pocket, "Thank you for your information, I must take my leave now."

She was gone out the front door of the bar before the hunter could stop her. He cursed under his breath, "Dammit, I need Portgas."

 **T**

Once outside, Tashigi pressed the button on the side of the snail to answer the call and immediately the snail began to pant and sweat, "Tashigi-sama, there are sightings of Mugiwara Luffy!"

Running back in the direction of the city, the Petty Officer asked, "Where is Captain Smoker?"

"He-" there was a sound of a crash, the baby snail vibrating in her hand. It was quiet for a moment before the snail came back to life huffing and puffing, "Captain Smoker is currently in pursuit!"

Tashigi made it to the city of Nanohana, pushing her way through citizens, "I'm on my way. Command the surrounding units to keep a look out for Captain Smoker and Straw Hat. If they see them they have permission to assist but under no circumstances are they to get in the way of Smoker-san."

There was a " _Ma'am!"_ shouted from the caller before the snail went back to sleep, signaling the end of the call.

For a while she ran blindly through the city, unsure as to which direction she should take. It wasn't until a mass of smoke that rose from the northeast part of town caught Tashigi's attention did she know where she was supposed to be going. The Master Chief Petty Officer stopped in amazement at the size of the smoke cloud before she noticed the fire that intermingled with it.

She knew instantly her captain was fighting another devil user, for there was no way any ordinary fire could stand on the same grounds as Smoker-san's Moku Moku no Mi. Upon realizing the urgency of the situation, Tashigi ran in that direction.

A Marine fell in step beside her, "Tashigi-sama, Captain Smoker is just ahead fighting an unknown pirate."

She jerked her head, eyes cutting over to the solider, "Order all units to surround the area and the port; we can't let the Straw Hats get away again."

The solider saluted mid-run, then broke off to sprint down an alley. Tashigi looked to the sky to see if she was closing in on the fighting men, but sometime during her conversation with her subordinate the smoke cloud had dissipated. She clicked her tongue before sliding to a stop in the middle of a unit of Marines. Her black eyes surveyed the area to find Smoker and the pirate, but seeing no one she barked at the Marines, "What are you standing here for? Where is Captain Smoker?"

The Marines all stood to attention upon hearing the voice of their superior, "Ma'am! He and the pirate both vanished when the smoke cleared. We think they both used their devil's ability to move away from the scene. We have no idea which way they went."

The swordswoman gripped her katana tightly, gritting her teeth, "Do you think you should just be standing here?! Spread out and find them! Report in as soon as you have any information on their whereabouts."

"Ma'am!" Was the uniformed reply before the soldiers dispersed from the area.

Tashigi started her search in all the surrounding wide open areas. If there were two devils fighting, the surrounding space would need to be big enough to accommodate both of them. Upon searching all the open areas and not finding the pair, Tashigi began to worry. It wasn't that Smoker couldn't handle himself, but what if he were injured?

She decided not to think about it and condensed her search to smaller areas. Unfortunately for her, it yielded the same results, forcing her to search down alleyways. It had been twenty minutes since the officer had started her search for her captain with no avail. She pulled out her den den mushi to communicate with her unit, "Has anyone found anything?"

A few negative responses came out of the snail.

"Have a few men return to the ship, alert me if Captain Smoker returns."

She turned off communication with her crew as she continued her search. It was when she was about to give up when she heard a groan coming down one of the alleys.

Tashigi skidded to a stop and pressed her back to the wall so she could stay out of sight. She breathed in deeply and slowly to control her painting, hoping to gain the upper hand on whomever was in the alley. She peeked around the corner and what she saw was the last thing she was expecting. She covered her mouth with her hand so the surprised gasp wouldn't escape.

There, on the wall of a dirty alley, was her captain, lips locked with another man. She could only assume it was the pirate he'd been fighting earlier because the man didn't wear Marine or typical citizen clothing. She leaned in a little bit more from her hiding spot to get a better look at the situation.

Her face reddened and her glasses slid down her face when another moan bounced off the surrounding buildings. She froze as they broke apart, both panting trying to get air. "What happen to your code as a Marine?" The hatted male jested.

Smoker glared at him and fought to free himself from the hold he'd been put in. Seeing him struggle, Tashigi took a step forward to move in and assist, but she stopped upon hearing his reply, "My code still stands, Portgas, get off me now."

Portgas?

She's damn sure that she'd heard that name before.

 _Scorpion slid the bounty across the table, "Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. The boy's got a bounty of 550,000,000 so far."_

A hiss pulled Tashigi's attention back to the men pressed together in the alleyway and she noticed it was her captain that produced such a sound. She watched on as Ace kissed Smoker while using the hand that wasn't holding the white haired male to the wall to grasp the front of Smoker's pants, earning another grunt. There was a shuffle and she watched Smoker reverse their position; with the pirate now pinned against the wall, he rocked his hips, causing Portgas to break the kiss to groan loudly and throw his head back, hitting the wall with a thump.

Tashigi felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and heat pooling between her legs as she watched the erotic, slow rhythmic grinding between the men. She knew she should turn away, but the sight was beyond captivating and she had never seen her captain this open before.

It was not long before their groans and moans got more frequent and louder. Ace pulled Smoker into a kiss as he stiffened, signaling his release. Smoker moaned and humped against the body in front of him before he found his own release. The Marine and pirate clung to each other until they came down from their orgasmic highs.

Ace pecked the older man on the lips, "Shit, we have to do that again." He chuckled and took his hat off to fan his heated face.

Smoker jerked back, causing the younger male to stumble before regaining his footing, "There won't be a next time, pirate. And if I find you again I'm taking you in."

Ace grinned and reached out to run his fingers through the fur on Smokers jacket, "Oh I hope you can take all of me in."

Red eyes glared at the tan man before the Marine Captain knocked the wondering hands away from him, "I'm serious Portgas." He took one last look at the pirate before stalking off down the alley.

"Whatever you say, Baby." The tattooed man sung as he adjusted himself in his pants and made his way down a different alley.

It was only then that Tashigi pulled herself away from her hiding spot. Unsure as to what to do, she made her way back to the harbor, hoping for the first time ever that she wouldn't run into her captain. She just couldn't believe he was involved with a pirate, or becoming involved with one. He'd always hated pirates though, right? Absolute Justice was rule, how does this fit into absolute justice?

So engrossed in her thoughts, Tashigi didn't notice there was anything in front of her until she bumped into something solid; she looked up to see none other than her captain. He didn't look like he just had a quick fuck in an alleyway. If anything he looked a little apprehensive.

"You should pay attention to where you're going, Tashigi." He commented, as he talked smoke escaped through his lips.

She chuckled nervously and adjusted her falling glasses, "Of course, sir."

"Report."

"Sir, we haven't found the Straw Hat pirates, we will continue our search."

Smoker let out a deep sigh before pulling out his baby den den mushi, "All men fall back to the ship, we will continue our search tomorrow. You all did good, rest now." He cut the connection and started to walk back towards his ship before noticing his right hand wasn't walking with him, "Are you coming, Tashigi?"

The dumbfounded woman jumped a bit before catching up to Smoker. Perhaps a more relaxed Smoker won't be so bad.

* * *

 _Tashigi's spying on people. Should be ashamed of herself lol. Hope you all enjoyed it. R & R. Stay in tune for next chapter: **Noir Sanji** \- Huredhiel_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 11 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Thanks to everyone who is viewing my story. :D  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Noir Sanji**

"Cut the anchor! Loosen the sails! We need to leave immediately." Nami bellowed.

The Straw Hat members rushed around to complete all tasks assigned so they could make a break from the port before the Marines spotted their ship.

Usopp rushed to the bridge to take over helm duties, holding the sheep's head tightly and waiting for the order to move the ship. Zoro lifted the anchor out of the water and attached it to the side of the ship; Vivi cut the ropes that bound the ship to the port; and Sanji began to release the cleats that bound the sails. It wasn't until they were fully set to sail that they noticed something wasn't quite right.

"I… think…" Usopp trailed off.

"Something feels off." Zoro looked around the ship, checking to see what was out of place. He then ground his teeth when it dawned on him.

Nami let out a growl, "Damn it Luffy!"

Vivi's face held a worried expression as she patted the top of Chopper's head, who was hugging her leg, "Do you think we should set sail without him?"

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose, "We have no choice, the harbor will be swarming with Marines before we know it."

She looked back at Usopp and gave a curt nod.

Understanding the command, the sharp shooter steered the ship away from port and into the open water. The crew stayed on the lookout for Luffy and any Marines as they sailed along the coast, hoping they would find their captain before he caused any more trouble.

Sanji sighed out some smoke as he observed his worried crewmates.

He noticed Nami's hands were still clutching the guard rail tightly. He hummed to himself, she was probably the most worried out of all of them. Her relationship with Luffy was a bit different than the rest of the crew's. The cook wasn't sure if their relationship blossomed on a friendship level or maybe something more. Luffy had bonded well with Nami at Arlong Park and since then she's been the only one to ever be able to really talk sense into the brash young man.

Sanji blew some smoke out of his nose.

He couldn't say that he'd be upset at the idea of her and Luffy being together. He loved Nami, but then again he loved every woman he came across. He loved her appearance and attitude the most. But as for him ever taking their relationship past their flirtatious friendly stage, well… the cook just couldn't see it.

His eyes roamed over her flat stomach up to her round breasts before he sighed and stamped out his cigarette.

The cook flicked his gaze to Usopp, who was on high alert, squeezing the life from the poor sheep figurine, while he steered the ship with shaky hands.

Sanji wasn't quite too sure about the long nose's role in the crew. Besides the lying and his impeccable ability to run away, he had yet to see what exactly what Usopp had to offer. However, he did notice when push came to shove and the almost always terrified young man actually concentrated, he was an excellent marksman and actually had some courage in those bones. He was in the crew before Sanji was, so maybe there was some hidden talent that Luffy had seen that Sanji and possibly even Usopp had yet to discover.

The blond's line of sight went to Chopper, their doctor, who was hanging on the side of the rail next to Zoro, looking out at the coast for Luffy.

Sanji wasn't ashamed to admit that the reindeer had grown on him; he'd become really attached to the physician and viewed him as a little brother. It did damage his pride to know that all Chopper had to do was look at him with those big eyes and he'd do basically whatever for him. Being an only child made Sanji want to be an example for Chopper; he'd rather the boy learn how to be a ladies' man than a brute, a coward, or an idiot.

He chuckled as he eyed Carue and Vivi, the newest additions to the crew.

Vivi was very appealing to the eyes, but she was a little young for Sanji's taste. He had taken note that her skin was pale despite living in the hot climate her whole life. His heart went out to her situation; it had to be rough to be put in a position where saving the whole kingdom is placed on your shoulders at such a young age. She was a princess and Sanji would never over step his boundaries with her, but that didn't stop the black leg style protégé from flirting with her. He knew though, realistically, Vivi was far out of his league.

With a huff, Sanji looked at Zoro, who had a pair of binoculars in his hand, occasionally looking out them. The cook looked over the swordsman and shifted in his stance so he could lean against the mast.

He and Zoro may have their differences, but he couldn't deny the feelings the brute of a man had instilled in him. Don't get Sanji wrong, he was a grade A ladies' man, he did all he could to please and ensure the happiness of any woman surrounding him–even at his own expense–but when it came to Zoro, he just didn't understand. He looked forward to their arguments and fights, it made his heart race at the thought that he'd finally found someone who could give just as bad as they took. Sanji had never gotten such a physical reaction from anyone as he did from the swordsman.

When he watched him exercise with his shirt off, he always felt a tingling sensation in his groin area. But physical appearance wasn't the only attractive thing about the swordsman, it was his fierce determination against Mihawk that pushed Sanji to join the crew in pursuit of his own dream and had ultimately captivated the cook. If it weren't for Zoro, Sanji would be at the Barite now serving food and kicking rude customers' asses.

His thoughts were interrupted by the same man who he had been admiring, "Oi, I think I found Luffy." Zoro's deep baritone voice spoke, sending shivers down Sanji's spine.

Everyone rushed to the edge of the rail to see that Zoro had indeed found their lost captain, allowing them to sigh in relief.

They watched Luffy call upon his devil's abilities and extend his rubber hand to the rail in front of Zoro, catching the first mate's attention before he looked back up at the straw hat wearing boy, "Oh hell no, not this time."

The swordsman side-stepped just as Luffy rocketed himself onto the ship, colliding with the unsuspecting Sanji and Chopper, laughing the whole time.

Once regaining the breath that had been knocked out of him, Sanji jumped up and shook Luffy, "What the hell, Luffy?! Do you not know your own strength?! I oughta throw your ass overboard!"

Chopper groaned and muttered in agreement as Luffy laughed, "No, Sanji, guess I don't know my own strength."

The young boy released himself from the angry cook's grasp and went to the side rail, searching, "Aw, I think I left Ace behind."

"Ace… that's your brother right?" Usopp searched with Luffy for the older man.

"Is it ok to leave him behind with all the Marines?" Vivi spoke for the entire crew, concerned.

Luffy turned around to face his nakama, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Ace is strong; even before he ate his devil fruit I was unable to beat him."

Usopp's lips puckered and he turned slightly pale, "Great, so the brother of a monster is a super monster."

Luffy let out a _'shishishi'_ , "Yeah, Ace is super strong, but if I fought him now I'd totally win."

Sanji was about to reply when a voice interrupted him, "You'll be winning against who?"

Luffy turned around to see his brother crouched on the rail of the Merry Go, holding the bag that he had earlier. He laughed at his brother's sudden appearance, "Ace! You made it!"

Sanji gave the older male a once over, just to see if there was any signs of attraction.

 _Nope,_ he thought, _still only wanting one male it seems._

He took out a smoke from his pocket and held it between his lips.

"Hello everyone, I trust my brother has been in your care." Ace looked at all the surrounding faces with a smile.

The Straw Hat Pirates all bowed in greeting, "Yes, yes he has."

"Ah, he has no manners so I apologize for any inconvenience my brother has given you all." Ace tipped his hat down in apology.

The crew waved their hands dismissing the apology. "No problem." Was the uniformed reply.

Ace chuckled, "I know he's a lot to handle sometimes."

"Yes, yes he is."

Luffy laughed at his crew's responses, "They're funny aren't they, Ace?"

Ace smiled at his brother before addressing the crew again, "Thank you for taking care of him for me." He bowed his head in appreciation.

Shocked at his politeness, the crew stumbled out, "You're welcome."

Ace smiled at his brother's nakama then noticed the blond haired man was dangling an unlit smoke between his lips. He smiled and pointed his finger at it, watching the cigarette light.

Sanji let out a surprised noise in the back of his throat before taking a drag, "Why don't you come in for some tea."

Ace hopped off the rail to follow the cook, "I would greatly appreciate it."

Before the pair could travel into the galley, Vivi let out a gasp and pointed behind Ace, catching everyone's attention, "Baroque ships, Billions by the looks of them."

Ace sucked his teeth in irritation, "Those boys don't give up do they?" He turned to the crew and tipped his hat, "Let me take care of this for you."

Fire Fist dropped his bag and leapt in the air onto his one man boat before he called on his devil to push himself in the direction of the four Billions ships, leaving behind his brother and everyone else. They watched as he got further away with concerned faces, "Are you sure it's ok to let him go on his own like that?"

Luffy crossed his arms and chuckled, "Yup, Ace can handle it."

Zoro grunted in agreement, "Yes, let us see what being Whitebeard's Second Division Commander really means."

Ace's face showed determination as he looked at the ships in front of him, mentally forming the best plan to rid of them. Once his mind was set he pushed his boat underwater and jumped into the air to gain a better view of the ships. A grin crossed his features as he called for his devil, which happily came out and encompassed his lower body, allowing him to make it over the ships and land on his boat as it reemerged out of the water.

Seeing the ships aligned perfectly, Ace reared his fist back and allowed his devil to flow freely from his body with a scream of, "Hiken!"

Jaws dropped on the Merry Go as they watched the massive flame in the shape of a fist punch its way through the four ships, demolishing them and their riders completely. Ace called back his devil with a smile, putting a finger under his hat to push it out of his eyes as he steered his boat back to the Merry Go.

Zoro let out a whistle and ran a hand through his hair, "So… that's what it really means to be Whitebeard's Second Division Commander."

Luffy laughed and slapped his first mate on the back, "Told ya he was bad-ass."

Getting back to the ship, Ace tossed up a rope to secure his vessel before jumping back on deck, gazing at the amazed faces of his brother's crew, "So, is the offer for tea still on the table?"

Sanji, having regained his composure from his awe-filled state nodded his head, "Yeah, this way."

Once inside the galley Ace took a seat on one of the benches and Sanji went to work prepping the tea and lunch.

Seeing the cook focused on the task at hand, Ace began to zone out. His time with the Marine was still fresh on his mind; he'd fallen in love with the pulling feeling of attraction he'd felt when he was around the white haired man. It was almost as if his devil sung out with glee at being near the other's, he felt the fire move within him without calling upon it.

The entire situation was strange but it excited him and, honestly, it scared him a little bit.

He wasn't lying when he told the Marine that a battle between them would be futile; his smoke smothered out his fire and his fire wouldn't allow the smoke to expand too far. After their battle, his devil was not satisfied like it normally would from being released, it craved more of the other devil that it had touched, and even now he could feel his Mera Mera searching for him.

He mumbled to his devil to calm down as he shifted in his seat to adjust his growing erection.

He wasn't even sure how they ended up in the alley.

After the fight, Ace had every intention to go meet up with Luffy. But seeing the Marine's eyes, his body, and, by the gods of the sea his devil, it lured Ace into his arms and next he knew they were humping like bunnies on the wall of a dirty alley in no time flat.

The Second Division Commander felt fire travel to his loins at the memory. He placed his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together, resting his forehead atop them. A soft groan escaped from his lips as he felt his member twitch.

The sound alerted the cook who looked at him over his shoulder, "Is everything alright, Ace?"

The older man lifted his head and rested his chin on his threaded fingers, "Yes, sorry."

He smiled at the man who nodded and turned back to the stove, getting the plates together to put the food on. He must have spaced out for longer than he thought because there was now already cooled tea that was placed in front of him at some point and lunch was ready.

As soon as Sanji called for lunch, Ace got a firsthand experience at lunch aboard the Merry Go.

 **N.S**

After scolding Luffy and Usopp for playing with their food, the occupants of the Merry Go found themselves on the deck with water in their hands. Sanji watched as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp kanpai'd to anything and everything they could possibly think of.

"Ace is our new nakama! Kanpai!" The boys clanked their cups together and drank heavily, ignoring Ace's denial of the statement.

Sanji watched the older brother watch his younger make a fool of himself with a smile on his face. He lit another smoke as he took note that a certain green headed brute was not among the rest of the crew. Sanji hummed quietly to himself as he went to the galley, having a gut feeling that that was where the man would be.

Sure enough, he found Zoro sitting on the bench looking at the wall, drinking his sake–which was not the drink the cook had provided to the crew–alone. Taking a drag of his smoke, he leaned back against the door and watched the tan skinned teen.

They sat in silence for a while before Zoro spoke, "Why aren't you outside with everyone else?"

Sanji's fingers twitched, shaking a bit of ash from his cigarette before he answered, "I could ask you the same thing."

The ex-pirate hunter grunted before taking a swig of his drink, letting the silence grow once again.

Things had been different between them since Little Garden. Sanji hadn't really understood the severity of their situation at the time, so when he finally met up with the crew and the giants, it made something in the cook's stomach twist into a knot to see Zoro sitting on the rock with bloody feet. But being the ladies' man that he was, he tried not to pay much mind to Zoro and turned his attention to Nami.

Once they returned to the ship, worry filled Sanji when Chopper requested help from Usopp and Luffy in getting Zoro to the men's sleeping quarters so he could began work on Zoro. When he had heard about exactly why Zoro was going to be walking around looking like Frankenstein's twin, anger replaced his worry.

Sanji's fingers tightened on his cigarette, bending it slightly.

He remembered, once finding out from Vivi the events of what happened that day, he had burst into the men's sleeping quarters, scaring the shit out of poor Chopper. The cook had ranted and raved until his throat was sore and would have kept going had Zoro not cut him off with a deep growl of, "Why the hell do you care?"

That question made Sanji stop in his tracks and just stare at Zoro then to Chopper who was now hiding behind the swordsman. Not fully knowing the answer to that question, Sanji just left the room wondering just why he _did_ care about the brute.

He was drawn to Zoro after his fight with Mihawk. Seeing so much resilience in Zoro for his dream, it pushed him to join Luffy's crew. The decision scared him, it'd be his first time being around other people his age; but as much as he was frightened by how they would react to his personality–it excited him.

The cook took another drag of his now low burning smoke.

He wasn't sure if the more time he spent around the swordsman would cause his feelings that he currently held to turn into something more or if it was just a fleeting thing.

The blond cleared his throat, "I think we should be landing soon, come join us."

Zoro let out a, "Yeah." But he didn't move from his spot.

Sanji didn't wait for him, instead he left the galley just in time to hear Luffy's question to his brother, "So, are you going to be my nakama, Ace?"

Sanji took a seat on the stairs and soon felt the presence of Zoro next to him. He looked to the man before returning his attention to Ace, "Sorry, Luffy, I can't. I'm headed to Yuba, there's word on the grapevine that a man by the name of Scorpion might have some information on a man I'm hunting."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "Mmm, hunting?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah, looking for a guy named Blackbeard."

"You've said that name before, Blackbeard… he's the man who ransacked Drum Island. Who is he and what did he do that made you want to hunt him?" Vivi moved from her spot beside Carue to sit near Nami so she could better hear his response.

Ace put a hand to his chest, feeling that dull pain that he'd thought he'd gotten rid of come back at the thought of Thatch.

"He was a pirate in Whitebeard's Second Division and he was my subordinate. He committed the greatest crime one can on a pirate ship… he killed his nakama." Ace grasp tighten on the handle of his cup a slow heat coming from his palm, "The piece of shit fled the ship and as his commander I have to find him and bring him to justice."

Luffy ran a finger under his nose in thought, "Hm, that doesn't sound good. Oi, Nami, where are we going again?"

"Seems we're going to the same place," Nami unrolled a map from her pocket and laid it on a barrel.

Vivi stood over the map and set her finger down on Nanohana, tracing a path to Yuba. "We just left Nanohana. We are traveling up the Sandora River where we will disembark and continue on foot through Erumalu and cross the Sandora Desert before we arrive at Yuba."

Feeling excited to be touching land again, Sanji jumped from his spot of the stairs accidentally brushing against Zoro, causing him to shiver slightly. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cook's reaction and to pretend it didn't happen, Sanji danced his way over to Nami and Vivi, "I'll follow you anywhere, Nami-san and Vivi-chan!"

Zoro snorted into his drink, "Whatever, Curly Cue."

"Anyways," sensing a fight between the two was about to break out, Nami turned all attention to the conversation at hand, "we should hit land soon, so we should all get ready."

Luffy smiled at his brother, overjoyed that they could travel together after such a long time of being apart, "Let's make this a good trip, Ace."

The older brother raised his drink in salute to the captain, "Yes, like old times."

Luffy raised his cup to his crew, "Prepare for an adventure!"

The crew raised their cups in response to their captain, "Aye!"

* * *

 _A slow start for Zoro and Sanji but promise they will progress in their relationship. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Stay tune for the next chapter: **Crocodile** \- Huredhiel_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 12 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Thank you to _Tandoku13_ and _avaiaal_ for following my story. :D  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Crocodile**

The tall man walked through the sea of people in the city known as the City of Dreams.

Rainbase was nicely lit at this time of night, the hustle and bustle of the casino kept the city alive and her habitants entertained. He adjusted his glasses so they sat further up on his nose. It was sweltering, even at this time of night, but the heat didn't stop the sadistic grin that was plastered on his features.

He finally made it to his destination, a pyramid shaped building with the head of a crocodile perched on the top. The blond chuckled at the display, it was so cliché but very well thought through, considering who the owner of the building was. Plus it attracted the attention of the tourists, pulling them towards the casino–a perfect way to steal money without openly doing so.

Something bumped into the black suit wearing man, causing him to rock slightly, "Hey, you freak! You just gonna stand in the fucking road like an idiot? Move man!"

A vein popped out behind his red-framed glasses, traveling up to his hairline, his expression turning murderous as he glared at the short teen next to him. Feeling death place a hand on his shoulder, the younger paled and his voice became shaky, "You know what dude, don't… don't worry about it."

The boy walked around the blond and resumed his way down the street. The taller man watched him walk a few yards away from him before he flexed his hand and continued his walk to the pyramid shaped restaurant-casino. Just as the doors slid open he heard a woman's scream and cry for help.

He chuckled darkly as the doors closed behind him.

The cool air of the building felt wonderful on his skin and he relished in the feeling while he observed the gambling stations around him. A woman in a tight fitted gold dress approached him with a glass of wine on the tray she was carrying, "Sir, would you like some refreshments?"

He sent a flirtatious smile her way and took the wine off the tray, "Thank you. What would you suggest a tourist like me play?"

She blushed at the attention the handsome man was giving her, "You look the blackjack or roulette type of man, but I could be wrong." The brunette looked at him from head to toe before smiling, "You could play the poker table, you have that vibe about you, I'm sure you'd be able to win a couple of hands."

He made a hum in the back of his throat, "Again, my thanks."

She bowed to him then scampered off, swinging her hips just a little bit more than necessary, hoping he'd take notice. The blond watched her walk off before he decided to test his luck with roulette. He approached the table and took a seat at the end. As soon as he sat down a gaming supervisor greeted him, "Sir, is there a certain amount of chips that you wish to purchase?"

"Start me off with a million beli in chips," his deep voice caused his nearby neighbors to look at him and lean forward to catch more of the masculine tone, "I'll let you know if I need more." He handed a pouch full of coins to the supervisor, "Also, bring me a brandy–hold the rocks."

A bright smile broke out over the hairy man's face before he bowed and swiftly exited the floor to fulfill the request. It wasn't long before he returned with a plate full of chips and a glass of brandy as ordered. He placed the chips and drink in front of the man, "Sir, is there anything else that I can get for you?"

"That'll be all." He dismissed the supervisor and the man in the red silk tie arranged his chips in front of him before he removed a stack of chips and placed them on the table, making his six line bet with a hefty laugh, "Fuffuffuffuf, let the games begin."

 **C**

He had been sitting in the dark looking out over the city for a while now, contemplating his next actions.

Crocodile let out a sigh, it had been a long day and he was running out of planning time; something always seemed to come up, causing him to alter some part of his plan. He bit down on the end of the cigar hanging out of his mouth. First there had been the shit storm that happened in Nanohana. It was bad enough that Mr. 3 didn't finish off the pirates on Little Garden _and_ they were in cahoots with the missing Princess Vivi, but _now_ there were drawing attention to every city they visit. He let out a curse, while he was speaking of the pirates it bought him to the second problem. The more attention they drew, the more the Marines would start investigating the cities and he couldn't have that happen yet.

He sighed out some smoke, the Marines were the last thing he needed on his plate. He was a Shichibukai, he could do whatever he pleased while he had the protection of the World Government; but he understood that it was a privilege that could be taken away, and if it were gone he would surely be jailed for the crimes he was committing upon the Kingdom of Alabasta.

He rubbed his tired eyes.

He needed to shower, fuck, and sleep, and honestly it didn't matter to him which order those came in as long as it all happened. There was a knock at his door and he bit back a growl, he really wasn't in the best of moods to speak to anyone but he knew he had a status to upkeep regardless, "Come in."

A short overweight woman entered his office. Her heels clacked annoyingly against the wooden floor until she reached the carpeted area near his desk. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him down her nose, smacking her overly painted pink lips before she spoke, "Sonny, what's the matter with you?"

His eyebrow twitched at the nickname she'd given him back when they first met.

Really, he wasn't sure why he kept her around, she was annoying as shit and constantly nagged him, but then again that's probably why she was still alive. She was the only motherfucker in this place to talk to him with some balls. But then again… he looked up at her when she popped her gum loudly… she was annoying as shit.

Donna was her name.

Crocodile had made her his personal assistant long before he became a Shichibukai, and she'd stuck with him through thick and thin. If he were a tad bit more needy he'd call her a mother figure, but there was no way in hell that that would ever happen.

He cringed when she popped her gum again, "Donna, not now. I'm not in the mood."

She clicked her tongue at him, "Not in the mood? Sonny, you know what kind of scheme you're pulling off? You need to buck the fuck up and be in the mood for whatever comes your way."

The scarred man groaned.

 _If I kill her and feed her to the Bananawani, I wonder if anyone would notice her missing._

Crocodile felt a burning sensation on his ear as she flicked him, "Stop trying to picture my death."

He glared at the round woman, "Really, is there something you want?" He took a deep drag of his cigar, taking in all the nicotine it offered with open lungs.

"Well," She started, pulling at her curly orange hair, "I was alerted by the manager of the roulette area and the cage cashier manager that there's a man downstairs cleaning out your money."

The Shichibukai closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _One problem after a-fuckin-nother._

"Bring up the cameras." He waited to hear the buzzing sound of the monitors being revealed from their hidden spot in the wall, but he was met with nothing but silence. He cracked his eyes open to see Donna still standing in front of his desk, her hand resting on her round stomach, fingers laced, tapping her foot.

Crocodile felt his eye twitch, "Please."

The stout woman smiled before she walked to the wall and hit the blue button that controlled the viewing of his monitors. A few moments later the flat screens appeared and the visual den den mushi projected the images that the surveillance den den mushi was feeding, "He's sitting at the fourth roulette table, sexy man that one is."

Crocodile grunted and rolled his eyes as he zoomed in to the fourth roulette table and he instantly felt his headache worsen by tenfolds. The hooked man groaned quietly as he butted out his smoke before he stood and walked to the bar, pouring himself a large brandy. He finished the drink in one gulp before pouring himself a second one, drinking it with as much fervor as the first.

Donna raised her eyebrows at his actions before looking back to the man on the screen. She hummed in acknowledgement, "That's him, isn't it."

The male paused for a moment then drowned his third glass before looking at the woman he'd grown to equally love and hate, "Just bring him upstairs."

The elderly woman didn't even bother with asking for a 'please' this time. She knew the past those two had and the state it left the man, who she'd come to love like a son, in. She knew her place, so she exited his office, but not before whispering, "Don't let him get to you, Sonny."

Crocodile sighed and he went to his couch, placed to look out over the beautifully lit city of Rainbase.

He sat, waiting for the inevitable.

It felt like he'd been sitting there for an eternity before he heard the main office door creak open. He didn't need to ask who it was because his devil awoke in him as the other man's devil's presence prodded at it. Crocodile took a sip of his drink as he watched the black suited male go to his bar and pour himself a brandy.

The scarred man frowned at the taller man's actions; it was rare that someone thought it was ok to come into his office and make themselves at home. But then again, this wasn't just any man.

Long legs walked to the window and stopped to admire the city lights below, making himself comfortable against the glass he leaned on. The couple sat in silence for a long time, and it was only when the Shichibukai noticed that the other would not speak did he inhale deeply before addressing him, "Doflamingo, is there a reason you're in my place of business?"

Happy that the older gentleman broke the silence first, Doflamingo grinned, "Just checking in on an old friend. Do I not have the rights to do that anymore?"

Crocodile watched as the slimmer male pushed himself off the glass and approached the couch, seating himself on the opposite end and crossing his ankle over his thigh while balancing his drink on his bent knee. "I don't have time for social visits or to deal with you tonight. I have a lot going on; I think it would be in your best interest to leave."

Doflamingo watched the man knock back the rest of his drink as he walked to his desk. The blond sighed and ran a large hand through his hair, "You're still mad at me."

The older pirate scoffed at the younger Shichibukai's words, "Please, don't think too highly of yourself."

Doflamingo got up from his seat and stood behind Crocodile, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, "The way you're acting towards me leads me to believe so."

Crocodile whirled around and placed the tip of his hook under the taller male's Adam's apple," Try me, boy, and you'll end up dead."

Crocodile was unable to see his eyes through the dark glasses, but he felt the smugness rolling off Doflamingo as he threw his hands up in surrender and took a cocky step back, "I didn't come here to fight with you. I actually have a reason behind my visit… a proposal if you like."

The older Shichibukai lowered his hook and moved from their close proximity to sit in the chair behind his desk, "What is it you need?"

The younger of the two sauntered back to the couch, grabbing his glass that he'd set on the floor and refilling it before coming back to the desk to sit in the chair across from Crocodile with one of his legs thrown over the edge of the arm rest. He sipped his drink, casually replying with, "I want you."

Crocodile stiffened at the words and glared at the tanned man, who wore a smile on his face. The raven picked up a cigar and lit it, waiting for the other to continue, "What I want, Crocky Boy, is you and your workers."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "My workers?"

"Yes, the Baroque Works."

"And why the hell would I give you Baroque Works?"

A sly grin graced beautiful features, "Like I said, I want you and your Works. Just think," Doflamingo stood up and walked around to Crocodile's side of the desk, sitting on it to the side of him, "Your Works with my Family. We'd be unstoppable." He placed a hand on the pale man's knee, rubbing his thumb idly across it, "And I'd get to have you near me again." Doflamingo took off his glasses, his clear blue eyes searching Crocodile's black ones, "I've missed you."

Crocodile snorted, blowing out smoke as he did so, "Save the theatrics for someone who gives a shit. It won't work on me, Doffy."

The man let out a _'kuhahaha'_ when he noticed the confident grin leave the other's face. Doflamingo frowned before he sighed, "I'm serious, Crocodile."

"As am I." Crocodile turned his chair so he could get a better look at the man in the suit, "The only way you'll ever get Baroque Works is when I'm dead and cold in the ground." He stood and walked towards one of his rooms that held a private bath, "This conversation is over. I trust you can show yourself out."

If there was one thing that Doflamingo hated more than anything it was being dismissed.

A vein pulsed on his forehead as he watched Crocodile disappear behind the door. He stood up and drank the rest of his drink, contemplating how he was going to get his ex-lover to agree with his plans. He didn't get far in his planning when the door to the office opened, revealing a woman wearing a cowgirl hat.

She stood in the doorway, looking around for her boss when she noticed the tall man standing at his desk, "Where is Mr. 0?"

Doflamingo cocked his head to the side upon hearing the code name, "Who is Mr. 0? Who are you?"

The woman looked taken back by the question. _How could this man be in Crocodile's personal quarters without knowing him?_ "I'm Miss All Sunday."

"Is Mr. 0 Crocodile's code name?" He questioned her, ignoring her previous answer as he took menacing strides towards her.

Surprise crossed Robin's face before she schooled her features, "How do you know Crocodile?"

He disregarded her question, "Who are you to him?"

The tall man loomed over her now, but she refused to back down, "I'm his partner."

Doflamingo's uncovered eyes twitched as veins pulsed on his forehead, all physical reactions opposite to the eat shit grin that was plastered to his face, "His partner?" Jealously shot through him like fire and his devil begged to be released. His hand shot out and wrapped her throat, choking her, "Get. Out." He shook her roughly with each syllable.

Robin was a strong woman, she'd survived on her own for the majority of her life, but staring into the eyes of this man, she knew that if she put up a fight, it would be the death of her. Even though her devil was clawing for retaliation, she did nothing when he shoved her into the hallway and slammed the door in her face. She huffed and walked away, knowing she'd barely escaped the situation with her life.

Meanwhile, back inside, Doflamingo paced the length of the room, stopping every so often to glare at the door his former partner was behind. Having an epiphany, he reigned in his anger and grinned. Doflamingo walked to the door and tested the handle to see if it was unlocked. Seeing the knob twist, he slowly opened the door and crept into the steaming room, the mist rushing around him as he closed the door quietly behind himself.

He walked a ways into the bathing room before he spotted the pale man.

Crocodile was sitting in his deep drop-in bathtub, wash cloth placed over his eyes and cigar loosely dangling in his fingers over the edge of the bath. The man let out a sigh and mumbled something Doflamingo couldn't make out, but he was too distracted anyways, by the rippling water and the sight of dusked, hardened nipples.

Doflamingo licked his lips and removed the tie that now felt too tight around his neck. He allowed the silk material to slide out of his grasp and fall soundless to the tiled floor as he walked towards the pale man in the bath. Once he reached the large tub, Doflamingo ran his fingers lightly over Crocodile's chest, flicking the harden nubs as he traveled.

The sudden touch caused Crocodile to twitch before he reached up and removed the rag from his face, "What are you doing?"

Doflamingo's hand disappeared under the water before coming up and running the gathered water down the muscular chest in front of him, "I wasn't lying when I said I missed you."

Crocodile dropped the rag in the water and grabbed the wrist, stopping him from touching any other part of his body. Both men started at each other for a while before he released the captive wrist and reached over setting his cigar in the ash tray, "Get undressed, can't bathe clothed."

The man stood to full height before stripping out of his suit jacket then his shirt, letting the articles fall off his toned body and onto the floor. Crocodile eyed the muscular body that was putting on a show for him, he hardened at the sight. It wasn't until the blue eyed man removed his pants and stood bare in front of him did he realize that he, too, had missed the other man.

He watched as Doflamingo reached down and grabbed his semi-hardened manhood, beginning to stroke it to life with long, skillful strokes. Where Crocodile had the girth, Doflamingo had the length. Both men were equally blessed, but it was times like this that reminded Crocodile why he was obsessed with the sadistic male.

A deep moan from the man pulled Crocodile from his thoughts and caused his dick to jerk, "Come here."

It only took two strides of his long blond hair covered legs before the flamingo was in the water with the crocodile. He settled himself on Crocodile's lap, causing their nether regions to brush together deliciously, pulling moans from both men.

Finally, what Doflamingo had been waiting for all night, Crocodile pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't frantic or desperate. It was full of passion and desire. It held memories, both good and bad, and it caused Doflamingo to groan at the intensity of it as he moved his hips to start friction between them. Crocodile grabbed his ass and gave a squeeze so he could control the pace of the grind. It was slow and it drove the younger male mad with want.

Crocodile tried to slide a finger into the body but he was stopped by a, "Don't." Doflamingo bit his ear and whispered, "Just take me as I am."

The blond rose on his knees and hovered over the thick member. He placed both hands on the broad shoulders of the man below as he lowered himself slowly. The tip of the thick cock met resistance with the puckered hole before it pushed through, making the younger male groan as he felt himself being stretched to accommodate the large intrusion. He bit the other's shoulder as he inched more of the man in.

It took all the restraint in the world for Crocodile not to buck into the younger man, but it was almost as if the blond could read his mind because Doflamingo leaned forward, pulling out what little he had in him before slamming down completely on the thick penis. The water splashed around them and a series of "shit", "fuck", and "by gods" were given before the water calmed again.

"Doffy," Crocodile's voice was thick with desire and he gave an experimental thrust, "Are you ready?"

"Crocodile," the younger Shichibukai's deep voice bounced off the porcelain walls. He looked his lover… ex-lover… whatever the fuck he was at the moment, in the eyes, "Would you believe me if I said that I'm still in love with you?"

Crocodile gave another experimental thrust, still holding the burning gaze of the other man, "Yes."

The answer pleased Doflamingo and he lifted his hips, keeping only the tip of the other in him before he rolled his hips back, engulfing him again. He heard Crocodile let out a sigh and he felt the cool metal of his hook brush against his hip, the tip pinching his skin but not hard enough to draw blood. The lovers build up a steady rhythm; Doflamingo bounced on Crocodile, causing the water to splash over the sides of the deep tub. Crocodile's hand left his waist and reached around to wrap around the long member pressed against his stomach and gave a sharp pull, making the man's rhythm falter, "Crocodile, again."

Crocodile responded to the breathless demand by jerking his hips up at the same time he pulled Doflamingo's cock, causing him to moan loudly, "Fuck me, Crocodile, and don't you dare hold back."

Crocodile chuckled, he knew the slimmer male was losing his mind, they'd done this enough to know the signs, "Do you remember when we were in South Blue?"

Crocodile slowed down his thrusting causing Doflamingo to give a cry in outrage. He pressed the blond close to him, "Do you remember we were on the beach, it was the first time I let you take me."

Doflamingo hummed at the memory, "Mm yes. Gods you were so tight." He rolled his hips downward.

The pale man groaned before he continued, "Do you remember what I said?"

Doflamingo stopped all movement to stare at Crocodile. Both men were panting when Doflamingo touched their foreheads together, not breaking eye contact, "Give us another try, Crocky." His deep voice rumbled in his chest. "I know I fucked up, but you and I, we make a great team, fucking unstoppable." Doflamingo kissed Crocodile's lips, tasting the brandy and cigar on them, "Give both our business and personal relationship another chance, I won't fail you."

Crocodile was silent for a long time, neither man moved. Truthfully, he loved Doflamingo. They had been through a shit ton together, and the other man wasn't lying when he said they made an excellent team, considering both had the brains and the power for large scale operation. He raised his hand out of the water and slid it up his former… his lover's spine and into his hair, cradling the back of the blond's head, he felt Doflamingo's cock twitch despite the moment they were having.

Coming to a decision, Crocodile stood from the tub, the movement causing a curse to leave pink lips as Doflamingo wrapped his legs around the older male's waist, pushing the still hard arousal deeper inside him. The hooked man shuttered slightly then stepped out of the tub and walked to his bed chambers, trailing water in their wake. Climbing on the bed, Crocodile laid Doflamingo down and raised his legs over his shoulders, "You have me, but one condition."

Doflamingo huffed in annoyance, "You have my legs in the air and your dick in my ass and you want to talk terms and conditions now?" He clenched his ass around Crocodile, "Fuck now, talk later."

Crocodile tsked, "Impatient little flamingo."

He tightened his grip on the slim hips as he pulled out to the tip and rammed back into the willing hole, the force of the thrust causing the taller man's head to hit the backboard, making a thumping noise against the wall.

Doflamingo laughed breathlessly, happy with the outcome of the situation. He moaned and reached down to jerk his dick in time with the thrusts, moaning as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. With one final tug and thrust, Doflamingo let out a silent scream, his release coating his and Crocodile's stomachs. Upon seeing the erotic sight, Crocodile followed shortly after, pumping until every last drop was out.

Out of breath, he slowly pulled out of the abused hole and laid on top of the taller man's wet chest, his hook hand dangling off the bed. They basked in the afterglow for a while before Doflamingo spoke, "You were saying something about some terms and conditions?"

Crocodile let out a chuckle as he rolled to his back to reach the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a cigar. He lit the end and took a pull before he answered, "Let me finish my work here. The Kingdom of Alabasta is almost mine." He took another puff before Doflamingo took the cigar and took a few drags for himself. "I ran into a few kinks in my plan, but I've addressed them and within a few weeks, everything will be complete. Then, I will come to you."

A grin graced Doflamingo's handsome features, but before he could respond, the distant ringing of a den den mushi interrupted his response. He frowned and got off the bed, walking back to the main room where his clothes had been kicked to on Crocodile's determined path to the room. He clicked the side of the snail to accept the call, "What is it?"

Doflamingo saw Crocodile getting dressed in sleep wear and gathering all of their discarded clothes. "Aye Doffy, you told me to contact you once we got the factory running… well… we got the factory running, but uh, _you know who_ is requesting a meeting. I told him you'd be there as soon as you could."

Crocodile tapped Doflamingo's hip with his hook, handing him the remainder of his clothes, "Inform everyone I will be returning shortly." He didn't wait for a reply as he cut off the snail, ending the call. He got dressed and walked over to Crocodile, who was at his desk sorting papers. Doflamingo rested his hip against the desk and traced the stitching of the night shirt the older man had put on, "I have to go."

The scarred man brought the cigar he'd taken back from Doflamingo and wedged it between his teeth, "Yeah, I heard."

Doflamingo once again took the cigar out of Crocodile's mouth as he leaned in to kiss him slowly. It was at that moment that the office's main door opened to reveal Robin. She watched the slow kiss between the two before she cleared hear throat. Doflamingo, who now had his glasses back on, looked up at her and sent her a predatory grin, "Ah, look who's back."

Crocodile pinched his thigh and shot him a glare, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

The taller man let out a _"Fuffuffuf"_ as he stood from the desk, reaching into his pocket to produce a small flesh like square paper, "You know how to find me."

Crocodile took the paper and with a final kiss, Doflamingo left the older Shichibukai's office, brushing past Robin as he went.

It was silent between the man and the woman. She sighed and noticed the smell of sex in the air, "I thought you were through with him?"

Crocodile pocketed the paper before responding, "We've come to an agreement."

Robin was silent, debating if she should be angry or not, before she sat in the chair in front of his desk, "And what does this make our partnership?"

Crocodile chuckled out a _'kuhahaha'_ , "Robin, we fucked twice. I told you not to get attached. As for this business partnership, you will continue to do your job and once this kingdom is mine, then you can leave."

Robin glared at her boss, "You requested information regarding the Straw Hats."

"Mmhm, what have you gathered?"

Robin stood and walked to the window overlooking the city lights, "As you know, the Straw Hats caused a scene in Nanohana. The Marines are in pursuit of them and a ship was seen docking in Rainbase's harbor. Also, Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates is rumored to be traveling with the Straw Hats. He destroyed four of our Billion ships. Last piece of information I was able to gather was about the Rebel Army, there are rumors that they are packing up from Yuba to head to Katorea."

Crocodile ran his fingers through his still-wet hair, "The Billions can be replaced. We won't worry about the Marines for the moment, let them play cat and mouse with the Straw Hats, plus if all the agents pull off their jobs correctly we won't have any issues with them or the Rebel Army."

"And what about Fire Fist?"

"I'm not concerned about him. If he doesn't get in my way, I won't get in his."

Robin cut her eyes over to Crocodile, "Don't you forget your end of the bargain, Crocodile."

He looked at her with a lazy expression, "Get out."

She stiffened, this was the second time today she would be ordered to leave his office, but once again she decided not to fight the battle. She briskly walked out of the room and slammed the door shut when she heard Crocodile's laughter.

* * *

 _So, I know everyone probably wanted Robin and Crocodile, but I feel like Doffy and Crocky would work better for the story sake lol. Let me know what you guys think. Stay in touch for next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 13 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** This chapter might be a little slow, but bear with me, the good stuff is coming soon.  
 **Reviews:** Thank you to _Guest_ and _Yuri_ for reviewing. I like peanut butter and I like Bananas but I just… don't like them together in a sammich lol.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

It had been eight long days since the Straw Hat crew, accompanied by Princess Vivi and Luffy's brother, Ace, had begun walking through the desert. They probably would have made it to Yuba by now if it weren't for the frequent stops that had been made along the way. Ace had gotten separated from the group around day three, and if it weren't for the lizard creature he encountered, he wouldn't have made it to the nearest city without dying of extreme thirst or hunger.

Once Ace had made it to a nearby village, he discovered a man by the name of Camus and his band of misfits. Camus was a liar by trade and he had made the villagers believe that he and his men were members of the Rebel Army. Unfortunately, his charade couldn't last long, and he contemplated packing up his belongings and leaving the village when the mayor asked them to investigate some pirates that were headed towards the village.

After he'd watched Ace take out his men with no problems, Camus pleaded for the Fire Fist to handle their situation in the name of the Rebel Army. After bargaining for their food and water supplies, Ace traveled out to meet the so called pirates, only to find out it was his brother and the rest of the Straw Hats. Putting a ruse together, the Straw Hats and Ace made Camus and his men stand up to their fears and actually protect the village like they had been pretending to do.

All of that happened two days ago, and the travelers of the desert found themselves in a maze of rocks, sitting down for lunch. The day's heat was nearly unbearable to the group, so when Sanji called for a lunch break everyone readily agreed.

Nami and Vivi went to their own area to speak about the luxury of a princess's life. Usopp and Chopper lay on their backs looking up to the sky, hoping a cloud would pass by and offer some shade from the burning sun. Zoro took to cleaning his swords and occasionally glancing up at the cook who was chopping and throwing different ingredients into a cooking pot. Luffy was picking his nose humming some random song, flicking his boogers at Zoro every so once in a while.

Ace sat on a high rock, overlooking his brother's crew in deep thought. He'd recently received a message saying that Whitebeard was calling a meeting with the allies, and that all commanders were to attend. The meeting would be in three weeks; if he traveled now, he would be able to make it. But that plan would throw him off his journey. He would have to skip any leads he would've gotten on Blackbeard in order to make it to the New World.

Ace sighed; he would just have to miss this meeting. He couldn't afford to be diverted any more than he already had been.

Luffy's whine for food made Ace's lips turn in a grin. They both had huge appetites and he could recall Dadan's frustration with them when they were kids. The boys had eaten the bandit out of house and home, forcing her to make them catch their own dinner. Ace shook his head and chuckled, _those were the good days._

"Naaaaaa, Sanji~ how much longer until lunch is ready?" Luffy kicked his legs in the air, pouting a little.

Sanji stirred the food and took a pull from his cigarette, "It'll be done when I say it's done, Luffy."

"But Sanjiiiiii I'm so hungryyyyy." Luffy's stomach let out a loud rumble and he rubbed it to console the poor organ.

One curly eyebrow twitched in aggravation, "Keep it up, Luffy, and you'll get your serving last. Why can't you be more like your brother? Look at him sitting over there, silently and patiently waiting to be served his meal."

Ace looked over to the arguing pair, "Calm yourself, Luffy, we will eat shortly."

The Straw Hat captain muttered to himself and sat in silence, rubbing his stomach as it let out an occasional grumble. A little over an hour later, Sanji called everyone to lunch. He passed everyone their portion then poured himself a serving in a bowl before settling back to eat with his crew.

The silence didn't last long, as Luffy and Usopp quickly finished their meals and began demanding for seconds, "More, Sanji, more!"

The blond sighed and moved from his spot on the desert floor to check the pot. Seeing it was empty, he took it from its hanging position and started to clean it, "There isn't any more food you guys. You'll have to survive with what you've had until dinner."

Nami shook her head at the antics of her crewmates, "Shame, they act like such wild animals."

Vivi chuckled, "Yes, but look at his brother. Quite handsome that one is."

"And polite too." The woman looked at the handsome male who was cleaning his spoon and plate.

Both sighed dreamily, "Why couldn't Luffy be like him?"

Vivi looked at Luffy then to Ace, "You might say that, Nami, but admit it, you wouldn't want to change Luffy, you like him just the way he is."

Nami's orange eyes lingered on Luffy for a moment, "Sadly, you're right. I wouldn't trade him for the world."

Luffy was dejected that there wasn't any food left, until he looked over and saw two pieces of meat sitting on Zoro's plate. An evil grin set over his face as he called upon his devil to quickly shoot out his arm and snatch the food before stuffing it in his mouth, hoping the swordsman wouldn't notice.

But, of course, he noticed, "Dammit Luffy, give it back!"

Zoro tackled the boy and they fought for the piece of meat. Sanji shook his head at the sight but didn't intervene; their captain was the swordsman's problem now, so he returned to cleaning up the campsite.

Irritated at the sand that was being kicked up from the fight, Nami approached the two and growled before punching both their heads, "Knock it off, the both of you. Clean up and get ready to move out, we still have a lot of land to cover before nightfall."

Zoro, Nami, and Luffy engaged in a shouting match when the remaining piece of meat on Zoro's plate was lifted into the air. Noticing the food hovering, Luffy jumped up, "Oh! Look! The meat is flying!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Not bothering to answer, Luffy took off after the meat, which was now weaving through the maze of rocks. Ace watched with lazy eyes as Luffy ran off screaming about flying meat. He shook his head again, he'd forgotten how much of a handful his brother could be. The commander was about to help clean the campsite when he noticed two figures dash behind a rock not too far from the group. He tilted his head to the side before jumping off the rock he was sitting on and down onto the rocks below, rock hopping until he found the area where the figures were hiding in.

Ace leaped off the rock and hid behind it, watching the boys eat their stolen meal. He hoisted himself to the rock next to them and laid a hand on his hat, "Now, what do we have here?"

The older looking boy jumped and dropped the piece of meat; pulling the younger boy behind him in a protective stance he reached into his pocket and drew out a gun with shaky hands. The boy gulped nervously, fully feeling the weight of the weapon in his hands, "I… I don't know who y-you are b-b-but stay away from us! I'll… I'll shoot you, I swear it!"

Ace let out a humorless chuckle, _what position were these boys in that their only resort was this?_

"Put that down, young boys like you two should be home with your mother taking a nap."

The younger boy jerked the other's shoulder, causing him to fire the gun. Ace picked up a pebble near his foot and threw it in the direction of the bullet, causing it to deflect and fall to the ground. Unable to fully understand what had just happened, the older shook his head, "He stopped the bullet with a rock! Who are you?"

Usopp and Nami followed the sound of a gunshot and came upon Ace, who was still crouching in front of two boys, "Who are they?"

Ace looked back to Nami and shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to the boys. The older gathered his courage and stood before Ace, holding a crumpled picture, "Have you seen this man?"

Ace took the picture and examined it; not recognizing the person in the photo, he shook his head. The younger boy let out a wail and the older grabbed Ace's shorts, "Please, help me find him! I'll give you 1,000,000 beli if you can help us find him!"

Nami rubbed her chin in thought, "1,000,000 beli, huh?"

The dark brown haired boy shook his head, "Well, I don't have it now, but when I get it I promise I'll give it to you if you can just help us now."

Ace looked at the picture again, storing the face to memory, "Who is this man anyway?"

The light brown haired boy spoke softly, "His name is Scorpion."

"Scorpion, isn't that the man you're looking for, Ace?" Nami questioned.

Ace hummed in recognition, "Yes, I have business with a man named Scorpion. Before meeting up with you guys, I heard a rumor saying Scorpion not only know about Blackbeard's whereabouts but that he also fought and won against him."

The hatted male noticed both young boys tensed considerably, "Are you two ok?"

"Are you…"

The younger one started but then trailed off, leaving his brother to continue, "Are you Fire Fist Ace?"

Said man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he saw three figures in the distance.

"Ace, is something wrong?"

He looked at Usopp then back to the figures in the distance, "There's a bird and two men approaching us."

Chopper confirmed the statement and the group waited in silence for the people to get closer. Ace pushed the two boys behind a rock to shield them from danger if there was any. It wasn't long before Luffy and a man they recognized as Scorpion riding an ostrich began to close in on them.

Surprised to see his crew so soon, Luffy smiled and waved to them, "Ace! Guys!"

Scorpion froze in his seat on his pet, Popo. Seeing that the man in front of him matched the bounty poster, he immediately knew he was dealing with the real thing.

 _Oh well, can't back out now. I have to do this for my boys!_

Scorpion cleared his throat, "Fire Fist Ace! I have traveled far and wide to battle you, this will be a battle of the greats indeed!"

Luffy bellowed laughter at the bounty hunter's words, "Oi, Ace! Don't you back out!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "I'm not backing out, Luffy. Although, I would like to ask you something."

Before Ace could fully get out his question, Scorpion charged at him, losing Luffy sometime on his downhill journey to the pirate. He pulled a gun from his side and shot a metal net at Ace, hoping to catch him in the heavy material.

His plan didn't go quite as he thought it would. As soon as the net fell on top of Ace, he released his devil and his flames pushed the net up and away from him, causing it to fall on Scorpion, throwing him off his ride. Feeling the heat from the hot iron, Scorpion began to struggle to lift the net off him, Popo kicking cool sand on him to lessen the burn all the while.

Ace sat still for a moment, looking to see if the man had given up. However, the bounty hunter was resilient as ever and rose with a determine face. The Whitebeard Pirate sighed but smiled, "Ah, so I see you still have some fight left in you."

Scorpion chuckled, "Of course I'm still going to fight you. I won't be going easy anymore, so prepare yourself! Popo! Give me my pressurized corrosive acid rifle!"

The ostrich ran past his owner, dropping the weapon at his feet before getting out of harm's way.

Scorpion struggled a bit when picking up the rifle, but when he finally got a good grip on it he laughed and aimed it at Ace, "Try dodging this!"

Ace quickly dashed to the side as two shots were fired in his direction. The acid hit the rock behind him, leaving two melted holes in its wake. Ace tsked and ran to the man head-first, flipping over him when Scorpion fired a few more rounds. The bounty hunter followed Ace's movements and was facing him when he landed from his flip, but couldn't pull the trigger quick enough as Ace rushed forward and punched him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

Ace huffed as he watched Scorpion roll down a sand hill, "The outcome of this fight was to be expected, but the story about Blackbeard, that was a lie as well, correct?" He didn't wait for a response as he continued, "Basically, you'd knew if you started a rumor saying you knew the location or had previously defeated Blackbeard, then you knew I'd come looking for you."

Scorpion coughed and pulled himself to his knees, "Sounds about right, but I can't let you walk out of here alive; I have to keep fighting for my boys."

Said boys, unable to watch their father get hurt anymore, jumped from behind their hiding place, "Father, please, no more!"

Confusion crossed Scorpion's face, "Chip? Dip?"

Chip and Dip slid down the sand hill and tackled their father, tears streaming down their faces, hiccupping every so often, "Please come home, Dad! We won't complain about food or being hungry anymore! Just please come home!"

Scorpion looked down at his children, his chest tightening at their pain-ridden faces, "My sons, I'm so sorry. I…" He choked back a sob, "I left to start back bounty hunting because I couldn't bear the sight of both of you going hungry. Starving day in and day out, what kind of father would I be if I didn't put forth my best effort to make sure you have what you need?"

Ace tilted his hat as Scorpion continued, the ache in his chest returning, "I would give anything for you boys and if coming home is what you want then it's what I will do. I'm sorry to have left you alone."

Scorpion threw the bazooka he had previously grabbed to attack Ace with to the ground and flung his arms around his children, the family sobbing at finally being reunited. Though, their reunion was short lived as the bazooka slid down the sand and hit a rock, causing it to deploy the bomb which attached to the rocky ledge above and exploded, sending the rocks to fall on the unsuspected family.

Luffy yelled at the family to move as he began to call upon his devil to destroy the falling objects, but his brother's voice stopped him, and he watched as Ace used his devil to summon his fist like flame and shoot all debris away from the family. Once the smoked cleared Ace and Luffy ran down the slope, hoping no one was harmed.

The brothers stopped as they saw Chip and Dip rise from the rubble, "Are you boys ok?"

Dip looked at Ace and nodded and smiled, "Dad protected us."

Chip shook his father, trying to rouse him from his unconscious state, "Dad? Dad are you ok?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side and peered at the older man, "Old man, you aren't dead are you?"

The prone body coughed twice before a hand lifted his helmet out of his eyes, "Simpleton. I could never die and leave my sons behind."

Luffy laughed and used his devil to extend his arms and wrap them around the three, pulling them to safety. Once everyone was back out of harm, Ace turned his attention to Scorpion, "If you don't mind, sir, I have some questions that I would like to ask you."

Scorpion looked up in surprise at Ace's politeness, "Sure, you said you had questions before, what are they?"

"I understand you made up the rumor to draw me out here, but do you know anything of the man named Blackbeard?"

Scorpion scratched his chin, thinking for a long time before he answered, "There's a man that's known west of here, his name is Blackbeard. He resides on a small island next to the Jaya Islands. I'm not sure if that's the exact Blackbeard you're looking for, but it wouldn't hurt to aim your search in that direction. To my knowledge there've been no sightings of a man named Blackbeard on this island."

Ace sighed and took his hat off his head to run his fingers through his hair, "Thanks, you saved me a trip through the desert." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of coins he'd lifted off a man earlier, "Here, take this; it's enough to get your family a good meal and then have some left over. Invest it well."

Scorpion looked ready to decline, but he took one glance at his children and accepted the money, "Thank you."

Ace walked over to his brother and his crew as they were prepping to start their journey again, "Well guys, it was fun traveling with you all, but this is where I take my leave."

Luffy poked his lips out in a pout, "Aww, Ace, you can't stay any longer?"

The older brother smiled at the younger's actions, "Sorry Lu, but Blackbeard isn't on this island, there's no point in me staying here. I need to continue my hunt." Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a fleshly paper before tossing it over to Luffy, "Keep this with you always, it'll make sure that we meet up again."

Luffy rubbed his fingers over the paper, confused, "Huh? What is this? It's just funny feeling paper."

Ace sucked his teeth, "Do you not want it?" When he reached to take the paper away from Luffy the boy licked his hand, causing Ace to pull his hand back in disgust, wiping the saliva on his pants.

Luffy grinned, "Yeah, of course I want it."

Ace rolled his eyes before addressing his brother's crew, "Thank you all, again, for taking care of my brother. Please continue to do so and I thank you for your company through the desert." He bowed and smiled at Luffy, "The next we meet it'll be at the Pirate's Summit. Be ready and meet me at the top."

Luffy laughed at his brother but couldn't respond due to Chip and Dip shouting their goodbyes to them. The Straw Hats turned to bid the bounty hunter's family farewell and when they turned back, Ace was nowhere to be seen.

Nami and Vivi sighed, "He's already gone."

Luffy looked around and shrugged, pocketing the paper before turning to his crew, "We'll see him again. Now, off to Yuba!"

The crew agreed and they continued on their journey.

* * *

 _Hope this wasn't too slow for you guys. Let me know what you think. :D Stay in touch for next chapter: **Smoker Tensa** \- Huredhiel_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 14 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Things are really starting to move along. Very proud of this story thus far; I believe it has done better than all of my old ones combined lol.  
 **Favorites:** Thanks _Derius's Riddler_ for adding my story to your favorite list, means a lot babe. :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Smoker Tensa**

Smoker lay on his back on his bed with an arm draped over his eyes. His cigars dangled from the side of his mouth, the tips occasionally burning a nice cherry red with every inhale he took.

There was a knock at his door, Smoker tensed and stayed quiet, hoping the person on the other side wouldn't knock again. After a few moments of silence he heard footsteps move away from the door, and it was only then that he allowed himself to relax again, blowing out the nicotine he held in his lungs.

Yes, as it seemed, Captain Smoker Tensa was hiding; not from his crew, but from his petty officer. He groaned and turned on his side, questioning the gods and their sense of humor. Smoker had seen her that day in the alley and he knew she had witnessed everything that transpired between him and the pirate.

A moan passed through the white haired man's lips; just the thought of what happened caused the front of his pants to tighten and it infuriated him because he'd always shared his bed with beautiful women. Well… there was the one time he attempted to bed a male at a brothel he'd stumbled across on some unknown island trying to see what other sailors experienced in such an act, but in the end he couldn't go through with it because it just didn't seem right to him, and his dick wasn't responding to the other's ministrations. However, it was something about that pirate that caused his blood to boil and make him abandon all rational thought.

His devil came to life, causing tentacles of smoke to dance from his body. Smoker growled in anger and reeled in his devil.

The truth was that he was disappointed in himself. He allowed Moku Moku to overtake his senses and lure him to the alley, but it was he himself that pushed the black haired pirate against the wall and humped him until he found release.

Another knock at his door finally convinced Smoker to remove himself from the bed. He walked through the haze of smoke and opened the door to look at no one other than the woman he'd been trying to avoid. Tashigi shifted her weight and flushed as Smoker stared her down.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you need something?"

She jumped at his harsh tone and coughed at the overwhelming amount of smoke that was pouring out the room, "We're fully prepped to head towards the city of Rainbase, with your permission the remaining units would like to move out."

Smoker ran a hand through his hair, "Give me a moment to pack and I'll meet you outside."

The petty officer saluted but then hesitated to leave. Smoker noticed she was still standing in the doorway and he felt a headache creep up the back of his neck. He sighed before he addressed her, "What now, Tashigi?"

"Sir, if I may speak freely." She asked, gripping her ever present kanata tightly to her side.

No… no… he didn't want her to speak, if anything he'd be happy if she didn't talk for a few days, but never the less, he agreed to let her have her say, "Go ahead."

"Sir, I wanted to let you know…" She trailed off, debating on how to phrase the words she wanted to say to him.

Smoker grew impatient waiting, "Tashigi, either speak now or tell me later."

She sighed and looked him square in the eyes, "Sir, as long as your personal life doesn't interfere with our work then I fully support you and your decisions."

The captain raised an eyebrow, and instead of snapping at her like he wanted to, he grunted, "Like I said, I'll meet you outside."

He closed the door and rubbed his tired eyes. _At least the air has cleared a little._

Smoker packed his belongings and exited his room. The walk towards the deck gave him some energy, and he quickened his steps to the ramp and advanced to Tashigi. A large majority of the crew had already taken smaller boats up the river and there were some units who had already begun their walk across the desert to Rainbase.

Smoker looked at what remained of his crew. "Tashigi and I will be taking our leave for Rainbase. The rest of you will be on watch duty." He glared at the ten men standing before him, "And I really mean watch the ship, should I come back and find anything damaged it'll be your asses that'll pay for it, understood?"

The soldiers saluted, "Sir."

Satisfied that his message had gotten across, Smoker mounted his motorbike that was tailored towards his devil's powers. As he was donning his gear and checking all components on the bike Tashigi approached him, "Sir, I will travel with the units to Rainbase. Please be safe on your journey."

Smoker scoffed and tossed her a helmet, "Nonsense, get on."

She caught the biker hat awkwardly before putting it on her head in a crooked manner as she settled behind her captain. Smoker turned and adjusted her helmet before he called on his devil, revved up the bike, and took off.

The ride across the desert was painfully silent.

Granted, not much could be said over the high winds, but the tension was still present between the duo. Normally, Tashigi spoke often about any and everything, filling Smoker's ear with irrelevant information, but for the majority of the day she hadn't uttered one word and it unsettled the hunter.

The sun had begun to set and the temperature started to dip, causing Tashigi to lean closer to Smoker, in an attempt to steal some of his body heat. He felt the cold, but it didn't really affect him, though he knew for her sake that they should probably find a resting place. Smoker had been on enough desert islands to know the sands were just as unpredictable as the seas.

"Tashigi," he yelled over the wind that whipped around them, "Find an alcove where we can make camp!"

"Sir!" She shouted in agreement and leaned back to scout their surroundings.

They traveled for a while longer before Smoker felt a pull on his jacket. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tashigi pointing to an area just ahead on their current route. He nodded and pulled the bike towards the opening, circling it once to check the area before pulling in and turning off his bike. The pair dismounted and began to set up camp. Tashigi started the fire while Smoker pulled some maps out to study the area.

The captain lit his cigars and mulled over the documents in front of him. He'd need to make another report soon due to the events in Nanohana, it needed to be explained. Before he could produce his pad, Tashigi called for dinner and she passed him a tin plate. He took his meal and set the report on the back burner of his mind, it could be done later, for now he would eat and rest.

Tashigi took a couple bites of her meal before she glanced at Smoker and spoke to him in a soft voice, "I'm not saying I fully understand it, but it's ok you did what you did with the pirate."

Smoker groaned and set his plate to the side, having lost his appetite at the mention of his mistake, "This again?"

She glared at him, "Sir, Marines have relations with pirates all the time, but it _is_ forbidden by the World Government. Their need to uphold 'Absolute Justice' is stronger than their need for Marines. If you proceed upon this, I beech you to do it in private away from prying eyes."

Smoker looked at her a huffed some smoke, "Petty Officer Tashigi, you are forgetting your place. What I do with my personal life is none of your concern."

She hung her head in embarrassment and Smoker let his subordinate understand the situation before he spoke again, "Besides, what happened between Portgas and myself will never happen again. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Sir, if I may, I am no fool. I know there has been tension between us since Nanohana, and I do not like this strained work environment we've developed over the last week. I did not mean to overstep any boundaries but I can't work this way, the air needs to be cleared, sir." Tashigi pushed her glasses up further than necessary on her nose, feeling the burst of confidence she had dissipate.

Smoker leaned back against the rock and looked up at the starry sky.

When he didn't answer her, Tashigi huffed and started to clean her area to prepare to retire for the night. It wasn't until she had cleaned her dishes did he speak again, "Pardon me for the strain put on our partnership. I will make an effort to avoid such a thing between us from now on, and I will be sure that whatever actions I take are made with thought. Now, can we agree to conclude this discussion and never bring it back up again?"

Tashigi smiled at her captain, he was a very stoic man and had difficulties speaking about anything regarding his personal life. She made a noise in agreement before changing subjects, "How much longer do we have to travel before we reach Rainbase?"

Smoker sighed in relief at the switch in topic and pulled the map he'd been previously studying back onto his lap, "We are just outside of Yuba."

"That's where the Rebel Army's headquarters are said to be."

"Then, at all cost, will we avoid it. I didn't come here to speak to the natives about their problems and I don't want to give the impression that the Marines will be taking their side. We will bypass it and continue to Rainbase, it should be a couple more days before we reach the city."

Tashigi looked over their supplies, "We should be fine on food and water if we skip the next town, but we will have to ration it out."

Smoker hummed and stood to clean off his dining wear but was stopped by Tashigi, "Sleep, sir, I will finish cleaning camp."

He handed her his plate then placed more wood in the fire before he bid her goodnight and made way to his tent. He lay down on the cool sand, feeling it give slightly under his weight, and pulled a blanket from his traveler's pouch. Once situated, Smoker pondered over Tashigi's words; he knew she was right, there had been previous sailors he'd trained with that fell in lust with a pirate and had been quickly disposed of by the Marines.

He wouldn't be one of those people though, this was nothing but a phase; his body needed the release and he found it in the first person he'd come across. It was a fit of lust, nothing more.

Or so he kept telling himself.

His manhood slowly came to life at the thoughts of the alley, his body once again betraying him. Portgas D. Ace was his name, and the fucking brat shouldn't be on his mind. He needed to escape the lustful fog that surrounded the name but he couldn't, not with his dick swelling every second he thought of him.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought as he threw the blanket off of him and unzipped his pants, pulling his now fully erected member from its confines. _This will be it and then I'm done with the whole thing. It's not like I'll ever see him again and if I do, all feelings will be gone and I'll jail his ass._

Smoker took off his gloves and slowly began to stroke his length. His mind began to wander back to the alley where slightly chapped lips pressed against his and the hard body fitted against him perfectly. It wasn't like the soft body of a woman that he had to be careful of due to his strength, but it was strong and the moment he threw him against the wall he knew it was what he wanted.

The pale man moaned at the memory of Portgas's hand gripping him through his pants before they ground their hips together. He rolled his hips, sliding his cock through his now pre-cum soaked fist, loving the feeling of the roughness of his hand mixed with the slickness of his essence.

He wouldn't last long, for he had been waiting to do this for some days now.

He hissed as he ran his thumb over his opening and quickened his pumps, coming to completion with a muffled groan. He laid there basking in the afterglow for a while before he cleaned himself off and lit a pair of cigars, only to take a single puff before butting them out again. Tomorrow would be a new day and he'd be damned if he was gonna let Portgas plague his mind anymore.

 **S.T**

Smoker woke with the rising heat of the sun, her rays making it hard for him to continue sleeping. He huffed as he roused fully from his slumber. He gathered all his items in the tent and, once he was outside of it, collapsed his makeshift sleeping quarters. The Marine captain packed everything onto the back of his motor bike before he went to wake his petty officer.

He approached her tent and shook it lightly to grab her attention; he didn't want to enter because he wasn't sure the state of clothing she'd be in.

He heard a sleepy, "Smoker-san?"

"Tashigi, get dressed and prepare to leave."

"Yes, sir."

There was a bit of shuffling before a bed-head Tashigi appeared from the tent. Smoker raised an eyebrow at the messy hair before he snorted in amusement and mounted his bike.

Tashigi flushed and straightened her hair, gathering all her items and placing them on the bike before getting on behind her captain. Smoker waited until she was completely settled before he drove off, leaving the alcove behind and continuing their journey towards Rainbase.

The ride, now that the unwanted tension dissipated, had been more active and Tashigi once again filled his ear with prattle. As much as it normally would have bothered him, he was happy for the atmosphere change because he damn sure couldn't take another couple days like the ones he'd been having.

For days the couple rode on the bike, stopping occasionally for food and rest.

It wasn't until Rainbase was in view that Smoker felt Tashigi tap his shoulder. "Sir, there is a Navy Embassy located in the east of the city."

"We'll check in with HQ there. Contact all units and tell them to be on alert and report any suspicious activities."

"Sir!" Tashigi pulled out her baby mushi and relayed orders.

Smoker focused a little more of his devil into the bike, causing it to go faster. He was eager to reach the city due to the fact their water and food supply had depleted earlier that morning.

Once they entered the city, Smoker headed east towards the embassy, driving slower than normal to avoid the people on the street. He parked his bike and the riders dismounted, finally getting to stretch their legs after the long journey. The captain and his officer walked through the finely polished wooden doors and stood in line to speak to the coordinator at the front desk.

The lobby was packed with bounty hunters attempting to collect their bounties from the pirates they've captured. After a while the pair made it to the front of the line where a small lady had her head buried in a book, writing up a bounty payment slip.

"Where can I use a mushi to contact HQ?" Smoker's deep voice caused the receptionist to jerk in surprise, having not noticed the pair walk up to her.

She bowed and gestured for them to follow, "It'll be right this way, Captain. There's a den den mushi on the desk that will automatically connect you to the admirals once you pick up the dial."

Tashigi thanked the woman as Smoker walked through the officer door and closed it behind himself. He set down his Jitte and sat in an old wooden chair, contemplating what he should report in. Just the fact that he was calling in from the Alabasta Kingdom and not his normal post would raise questions.

Sighing, Smoker picked up the dial and it instantly began to ring. He didn't have to wait long when he heard a female's voice on the other end, "You've contacted Vice Admiral Tsuru, state your status and Marine Code."

"Captain Tensa Smoker. Code M481293."

The snail's eye brows raised slightly, "Purpose of contact."

"Report in."

Tsuru hummed, "Reporting in from Alabasta, Captain Smoker? That's a far ways away from Loguetown."

Smoker ran a hand through his hair, "Ma'am, there was a pirate crew that escaped from Loguetown and I've been in pursuit of them since. They have lead me here."

Some papers were shuffled before she answered again, "The name of the pirate crew?"

He knew this was where the issue would be, "The Straw Hat Pirates."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Tsuru searched her files for the crew and when her search yielded fruitless she clicked her tongue, "There are no records of The Straw Hat Pirates, Captain."

"Their captain is Monkey D. Luffy."

"Ah, you're hunting a man with a 30,000,000 beli bounty and no known crewmates?"

Smoker sat straight in the chair, "Ma'am."

The vice admiral sighed before she responded, "You are to return to your post immediately, Captain Smoker."

He leaned forward and shook his head. He couldn't do that, not yet.

"I can't do that. There is something going on here in Alabasta. Not only have the Straw Hats arrived on the island, but it seems they are connected somehow with the Shichibukai Sir Crocodile and the missing Princess Vivi might be involved in whatever is going on. I can find out what's happening in this kingdom."

"But nothing has happened yet, has it?"

The corner of Smoker's eye twitched, "No, to my knowledge, nothing has happened yet."

"Then I stand by my previous statement, you are to return to Loguetown, captain. We will wait until something actually happens before we move to act. You are in Shichibukai's territory and if there is no surfaced problem we cannot interfere."

Smoker growled and slammed his fist on the table, causing the snail to bounce. "So you're telling me that we are to not to get involved unless the Shichibukai decides to kill hundreds of people or the pirates do something disastrous to the city?! I'm here now! I can figure out the problem and prevent the situation from getting out of hand!"

"You will do well to mind your tone and remember your place _and_ who you speak to, Captain Smoker! If I give you the order to move out then you move out, there should be no questions. If anything happens in the city of Alabasta we will send someone to take care of the problem but that someone will not be you! You are making me repeat myself, captain. Return. To. Loguetown."

The snail going back to sleep indicated the call was over and it took all of Smoker's willpower not to throw the damn mushi into the wall. He sat the wooden chair for a moment to calm down before he met his subordinate again. Smoker lit two cigars and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs until he felt it burn, then slowly releasing. His stomach growled, reminding him he still hadn't ate, so he picked up his Jitte and left the room, his devil trailing smoke in his wake due to his irritation.

Tashigi noticed her captain's foul mood and sighed, "There's a restaurant nearby where we can get a strong drink from."

The captain looked at his petty officer before he nodded and left the embassy. Once outside, they walked a few blocks over to the Oasis Bar. The pair sat at the far end of the bar and waited for a barmaid to approach them. Neither one spoke, Smoker because he was aggravated and Tashigi because she didn't want to say the wrong thing and further annoy her captain.

A barmaid approached them and upon seeing the features set on the aesthetically pleasing man's face, she hummed and walked away only to reappear with a double shot of rum, "You look like you need this. What else can I do for you two?"

Smoker drowned the shot while Tashigi ordered her food. When the barmaid looked to him for his order he shrugged, "Just order me what she's having and a large beer."

The slender lady wrote down the meal orders and walked away, leaving the two Marines alone again. Tashigi couldn't stand the silence but she knew she couldn't ask him about his conversation with the higher ups, "Smoker-san, why do you think the Straw Hats are in Rainbase?"

The barmaid delivered their drinks and Smoker took a healthy gulp before he answered, "I'm not sure. When I was chasing Mugiwara in Nanohana, he said something about going to kick Crocodile's ass. I can't place my finger on it but there's a shadow lurking behind the scenes in Alabasta that needs to be brought out into the light."

There were two loud individuals demanding water at his side but he ignored it, he didn't feel like dealing with people right now. If he could get his drink and drown the rest of the day away he would be ok with that.

"I wonder if Sir Crocodile and the Straw Hats are somehow connected."

Smoker threw a look at Tashigi, "They're both pirates, I wouldn't be surprised if they were somehow involved with each other."

"But sir, Sir Crocodile is a Shichibukai; he works for the World Government."

He snorted, "Shichibukai are nothing but pirates; once a pirate, always a pirate."

The rowdiness of the men next to him irritated his devil and it finally made Smoker turn to curse them out, but he halted mid turn as he saw who exactly it was.

 _Straw Hat! The one next to him must be affiliated with him._

Fuck the orders he'd received from HQ, the pirate he was after was right next to him, no way in hell he'd let him get away another time.

It seemed like Luffy and Usopp finally took notice of the Marines sitting next to them. The pregnant silence was almost comical as the situation slowly began to process in the four bar occupants' minds. Both parties waited to see who would react first, and the Straw Hats were never a group to not step up to the plate.

Usopp and Luffy spat out the excess water in their mouths in the face of the Marine captain. A nervous chuckle escaped the long nose as Smoker wiped the water off his face, "Hehehe. So, Luffy, I think we should go."

"Mmm." Luffy looked at the barrels of water in front of him, "Let's go!"

The pirates ran out of the bar, lugging the water with them. Smoker quickly stood to his feet and called upon his devil, "Not this time assholes, get back here!"

Tashigi stood to follow but remembered their unpaid meal, and being the person she was, she couldn't leave without paying. She turned back to the barmaid who watched the entire scene with a hint of amusement, "I hope this can cover everything."

Tashigi handed her some beli and was about to take off after her captain when she heard the lady clear her throat, "You'll need to be paying for those barrels of water too."

Rolling her eyes, Tashigi handed a few more bills to the barmaid and ran out of the shop in hopes to catch up with Smoker.

A little ways up the road was Smoker hot on the escapees' trail. He pulled his personal baby snail from his pocket and shouted commands, "The two closest units to my location, move out! The Straw Hats have been sighted!"

Usopp screamed a little and sped up when he heard the command, "Heeeeyyyy Luffy! He's calling more!"

Luffy just let out a laugh and pointed ahead, "Oh look, it's the others!" He raised his voice a little bit and swung his barrel filled arms wildly, "Hey guys! The Marines are here!"

Sanji, Zoro, Vivi, and Nami cringed and gathered their items so they could also make a run for it.

"That's because they are running after you, dumbass!" Was Zoro's heated reply as the group began to bob and weave through the citizens, trying to find a way to lose their pursuers.

"You guys, I think we should split up!"

"Nami's right, if we stay together there's a good chance we'll be captured." Vivi concurred.

With it being agreed upon, the group split into two. Sanji and Vivi going in one direction and Nami, Usopp, and Zoro in the other, but that didn't matter in the least to Smoker. His main focus was Luffy, so he sent his units in separate directions and released his devil to catch a now airborne Straw Hat.

Feeling the other's devil closing in on him, the teen willed his body to move faster, but the smoke had caught him. Upon contact with the Marine's devil, his own began to lash out, causing him to squirm in the hold. Figuring a way out of the hold, Luffy called on his devil and with a yell of "Fusen" his body expanded and he broke through the smoke, landing on the ground.

He didn't live in his freedom for long, because as soon as he was free Smoker once again released his devil in another attempt to capture him. Knowing that if he tried to fight the Marine and his devil he would surely lose, Luffy ran in the direction of the pyramid shaped building. Using his devil once again, he put a little extra speed into his run and for a while, he thought he'd lost his chaser.

Luffy made it to the entrance of the building, whose name he could now see was Rain Dinners, and waited of the rest of his crew. It wasn't long before Usopp, Nami, and Zoro came into view and the Straw Hat captain made a joyful yelp at seeing some of his nakama unharmed.

"Oh good, you guys made it!"

Nami hit Luffy on the back of his head, "Must you ALWAYS bring trouble with you everywhere you go?"

"But you got away didn't you?"

The glare Nami threw to Luffy was enough to make Usopp shift uncomfortably as he leaned over to whisper to Zoro, "If that look isn't enough to make your balls shrivel then I don't know what will."

Zoro barked a laugh which pulled Nami's wrath to him, "Where there hell is Vivi, Sanji, and Chopper?"

"Witch, you askin' me like I'm their keeper."

Before Nami could retort Usopp squealed, "Guys no time! That crazy Marine is back!"

Nami groaned as they watched Smoker run down the street towards them, "This guy just doesn't give up does he?"

"Oi, lets lose him in there!"

The four members of the Straw Hat Pirates agreed and quickly ran up the stone stairs and into the fancy establishment called Rain Dinners. They could hear Smoker's yells of "Halt!" from behind them but they kept moving through the sea of people, unsure as to where to go.

They gained a few yards on the Marine when the security guards attempted to stop Smoker from entering the Casino area.

"Sir! You will have to turn back. Sorry, but there are no government officials allowed in the casino."

Smoker looked at the two men and then past them to see the Straw Hats running towards the V.I.P lounge, he elbowed the shorter man and punched the taller, pushing past them in an attempt to catch up with his prey.

He followed them through the V.I.P area curiously.

 _What in the hell kind of relationship do they have with Crocodile to get V.I.P treatment?_

He spotted the group at the end of a hall, debating which way to go.

"V.I.P to the left!"

"Pirates to the right," Luffy argued with Nami, "We are pirates! We go right!"

The group reluctantly followed their captain right and was met with a dead end, and the Marine Captain Smoker slid in the narrow hall right behind them. He was about to comment that he'd cornered them when the floor fell from under their feet and the five of them began their downward descent into darkness.

* * *

 _This Luffy, always getting his crew into trouble lol. Hope you guys enjoyed. Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or liked my story thus far :3 Keep in touch for next chapter: **Monkey D. Luffy** \- Huredhiel_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 15 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Just to clear up any confusion, just because the chapters have the name of a certain person does not mean the chapter will necessarily be from their POV.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to _EroTenshi-Hime_ for adding my story to your favorites. Big thanks to _ThePoliceLlama_ for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoring my story. Much love babe!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

The pirates and Marine hit the hard ground of the cell, pulling moans of pain from the occupants.

Nami rolled on the floor and got up to her feet, rubbing her sore butt, "Damn it, Luffy, this could have been completely avoided had you of just listened to me."

"Yeah but Nami… we're pirates." Luffy whined.

Before she could make a reply, Smoker, who was quick to recover from the fall, stood and jabbed Luffy in the stomach with the tip of his Jitte, looming over the irritating boy, "Now there is no possible way you can escape me. The tip of my Jitte is made of seastone. No one quite understands it, but studies thus far have shown that this material has the power of the ocean in it. Once touch from it," Smoker pressed the Jitte down harder into Luffy's abdomen, causing him to yelp in pain, "will put even the strongest devil user to his knees."

Seeing his captain in trouble, Zoro widened his stance and touched the hilt of his swords, ready to draw on the Marine, "I suggest you let him go."

Usopp squealed and pressed against the stone wall, "I suddenly got the I-Can't-Get-Involved disease."

Nami rolled her eyes at Usopp and then glared at Zoro, "Zoro your swords can't touch him, he'll just turn to smoke."

Zoro growled and shifted his posture so he could release his blades. Just before he could, a deep voice cut through the silent room, "I would listen to the harpy. You'll all die together anyways. You should try to get along and enjoy your last moments in life."

Luffy turned his head and saw Crocodile sitting in a chair facing the cage with a smirk on his lips. Annoyance filled him and he gathered up the strength to move Smoker's Jitte off his chest before he slammed his body against the bars of the cage, "You! Crocodile! When I get out of here I'm going to huuuuuu…"

Feeling the energy drain from him, the rubber man slid to the ground in exhaustion mid-speech.

Crocodile laughed at the empty threat, "That cage is made of seastone, there's no way you will be escaping. Like I said, sit back and enjoy what time you have left in this world."

When his energy returned, Luffy stood and glared at Crocodile through the bars, "Where is Vivi? What have you done to her?"

The scarred man picked up a cigar and lit it before replying, "I have done nothing to her yet. My partner is going to retrieve Princess Vivi now."

It wasn't shortly after those words left his mouth did the door to the room opened and at the top of the stairs stood Nico Robin clutching Vivi's arm. The ladies made their way down the stairs, Vivi pulling to try to get free and Robin dragging her, and the older woman threw the princess down the last few steps. The blue haired girl stumbled but regained her footing and threw a heated glare to the laughing woman.

When Robin nodded her head to someone, Vivi turned to see Crocodile sitting in a chair, smiling as if he weren't killing innocent people every day. Anger erupted in the princess and she swung her hidden peacock slashers at Crocodile, hitting him square in the center of his head.

Luffy, proud that she'd made contact, yelled in victory, "Good one, Vivi! Hit that bastard again for me!"

Crocodile chuckled before he relinquished his hold on his devil and allowed his body to be overtaken by it, turning to sand and appearing behind Vivi. He grabbed ahold of her and slapped her before he threw her into the chair he was previously occupying.

"Sit, child, your weapon has no effect on Suna Suna. You have no skills as a warrior, even if I didn't use my devil you wouldn't be able to physically beat me. So just sit and wait."

"Just what am I waiting for?!" She spat at him. Her cut lip dripping blood down her chin.

"Sir, it's past twelve o'clock, Operation Utopia has commenced."

Crocodile let out a _"kuhahaha"_ before he rested his hook on the table in front of Vivi, " _That_ is what you were waiting for."

"What are you doing?! What is Operation Utopia? What are you doing to Alabasta!?"

Instead of answering her, he countered her with another question, "Do you know what I hate the most?"

Usopp, who was standing next to the now seated Smoker, waved a hand and muttered, "Clearly, you don't hate the sound of your own voice."

Nami chuckled and Smoker shook his head, "Idiot."

Crocodile heard the insult and turned to face the cage, "Don't make me shorten your pathetic life, boy."

Usopp gulped and stood a little closer to the corner of the cage.

Seeing no more words were going to be spoken from his captives, Crocodile focused his attention back on Vivi, "Now, to answer you, Princess, what I hate the most are people who place their lives and happiness over others. Hypocrites. They disgust me."

"So? What, are you going to kill my father?"

Crocodile laughed before tapping his cigar ashes onto the floor, "Tell me, simpleton, what would I gain from killing your father?"

"The crown!"

Robin laughed and pet Vivi on the head, "How foolish she is. She's been fighting all this time and she doesn't even know anything."

"I would gain nothing from killing King Nefertari Cobra. No, instead I plan on humiliating him because that, my dear, is much crueler than death."

Vivi gasped then spat at Crocodile's feet, "You are despicable. Tell me what Operation Utopia is, now!"

Crocodile stepped his Italian leather shoes over the glob of spit on the floor and wrapped thick fingers around Vivi's neck, choking her as he tilted her head so she was looking him in the eyes, "Princess, it would do you well to be mindful of your position, understood?"

She glared at him but nodded due to lack of air.

He let her go and blew some smoke in her face, "You ask what Operation Utopia is, so I'll tell you. For years now, it has not rained in the Kingdom of Alabasta, and the sand storms have been sweeping over towns, causing frustration and anger amongst the citizens. The only cities not affected by this 'freak weather' are Alubarna and Rainbase, have you ever wondered why?"

He produced a small sand tornado in the palm of his hand.

Vivi gasped and Luffy banged against the cage, "It's you! You're the asshole sending the sand storms."

Crocodile raised an eyebrow at Luffy's words, "For someone so stupid, you tend to catch on to situations rather quickly."

He called off his devil and moved to watch his Bananawani swim and fight each other, "The citizens who blame the King will join the Rebel Army and the Royal Army of the Kingdom of Alabasta will protect the King until their deaths. Their desperation will fuel their anger and their anger will fuel their passion. Soon, the only thing will be is death. The one thing that will run through everyone's head while they are killing each other is 'we will protect Alabasta, at any and all cost'."

The Shichibukai turned with his arms open wide and a smile plastered on his face, "So you see, the love for the country is what will destroy the country and there is nothing you nor the King can do about it."

Another loud bang turned all focus to the cage.

The occupants in the room, both in and out of the cage, watched the straw hat wearing boy bash his body over and over again against the seastone bars. He could feel Vivi's pain, anger, and frustration, and those emotions brought his devil to life. It clawed at Luffy to break free and release it, "When I get out of here Crocodile, I will kick your ahhhh…"

The seastone drained Luffy and he could now relate to Vivi's desperation.

Crocodile chuckled. Spotting movement out the corner of his eye, he looked over and saw that Vivi had knocked her chair over in an attempt to escape. Tears soaked her face as she slithered her bound body across the floor, "I must get to Alubarna! If I leave now, I can make it in time to stop this senseless war."

"Kuhahaha, child where do you think you're going? Your attempts at escape are futile."

Crocodile produced a key from the inner folds of his fur coat that hung over his shoulders, "Tell me, Princess, do you like to gamble?"

Vivi stopped her struggling to watch for Crocodile's next actions. He clicked his heel on the floor and stepped to the side. A section of the floor opened and he dropped the key into the feeding hatch, watching the Bananawani fight to see who would eat the key. Once one of the Bananawani had eaten it, he tapped his heel again and water began to flood the opening in the floor, quickly spreading.

"In one hour this room and my Baroque Works office will flood. Now you can choose who you will save; one million people, or these five individuals here?"

"How dare you make me choose?!" Vivi demanded. Tears and snot flooding her face, "You dare make me choose between my friends or my people! Haven't you done enough?"

"Vivi!"

She turned her head to the cage where Luffy's face showed just as much desperation as hers, "If we die here then who will kill that bastard?!"

Crocodile scoffed at his words, "Little man, don't get ahead of yourself. Remember, you are stuck in that cage."

With a snap of his fingers, the door behind him opened and a Bananawani stepped forward, resting the corner of its massive head on Crocodile's shoulder. Said man gave its snout a good pat before he addressed the captives in the room, "I suggest you make all your decisions with haste. The room will flood soon, and you must also make way past my Bananawani. I wish you good luck."

Usopp found his voice again and pushed past Zoro to press his face against the bars of the cage, "That thing's fucking huge! Vivi, run for it! But… but also free us!"

Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Zoro shook his head, ashamed to call Usopp his nakama.

Luffy agreed with Usopp's statement and Nami slapped the long nose on the back of the head, completely fed up with the whole situation. "Dumbass, how the hell do you expect her to do that? Just… shut up."

Crocodile laughed at the helplessness of their situation, "Come, Robin, we have other business to attend to." He said as he turned to exit down the long glass aquarium hallway.

Luffy watched the pair leave the room before he yelled to Vivi, "Now, Vivi, it's your chance!"

Vivi stood on shaky legs and moved to attack the Bananawani, but it dodged her and swung its hind legs around to swipe her with its large tail, knocking Vivi into the stairs. The overly large creature, seeing its prey was knocked down and cornered, swiftly moved in with its jaws open, hoping to snatch a bite out of Vivi.

She yelped and rolled out of the way, wiping the blood away from her eyes and she tried to get up and once again make a run for the stairs, but her clothes were caught under some rubble. She looked down to try and free herself, not paying attention to her foe.

Seeing the Bananawani circle around to face Vivi, Luffy screamed to grab her attention, "Vivi move! It's coming back!"

Nami gasped, seeing that she wouldn't have enough time to move away from the monster as it opened its mouth to swallow her whole.

Zoro yelled for Vivi to move when the familiar sound of a mushi going off distracted everyone from the near death; even the Bananawani turned its head to locate the noise.

Had the situation not been so dire, the entire thing would have been comical to watch everyone pat themselves down to check if it was their den going off.

Robin pulled hers from her pocket and answered it, "What is it?"

"Miss All Sunday, there is a problem."

Crocodile snatched the mushi out of Robin's hand, exasperated by the problems that continued to occur, "Speak now, what is the problem?"

The snail begin to sweat profusely, "Sir, we've captured one of the Mugiwara Pirates, what do you want me to do with him?"

On the outside, Crocodile's composure was cool, but his voice alone could choke the life from someone. "What in the hell do you mean you have a member of the Mugiwara Pirates?"

"Sir, there was one we didn't-" There was a thud and the voice of the snail changed.

"Sorry about that, figure I'd let you speak to me personally. Is this Mr. 0?"

Crocodile's brow twitched, "Who is this?"

"You don't remember me? You're lucky my feelings don't get hurt easy. For now, you can call me Mr. Prince."

Luffy pressed his body to the seastone bars, excited to hear Sanji's voice, "Oi, it's–"

Nami quickly covered her captain's mouth, "Idiot, he's our trump card."

Zoro shook his head and snorted. _Mr. Prince, more like idiot Ero-Cook._

"What is it that you want, Mr. Prince?"

"You have my friends; I trust you are taking care of them."

Crocodile looked back at the cage and chuckled, "I'm showing them the V.I.P treatment."

"Good, I'd hate to see any of my nakama harmed, it wouldn't be–"

The line went quiet when the bang of a gun filled the ears of the listeners. There was a moment of silence before a different voice came through the speaker, "Sir, we've subdued the last one. What should we do with him?"

"Report your location."

"We are in Rainbase in front of Rain Dinners Casino."

"I'm on the way."

The dapper man cut the communication and returned the mushi to its owner. He glanced back at the cage and laughed, "It seems you're rescuer has just fallen. Remember, Vivi, you're on a time limit."

Luffy watched Robin and Crocodile leave and growled under his breath, "I'm going to kill him."

Smoker was the only one to watch Vivi get herself unstuck and climb inconspicuously up the broken stairs until she reached the top. It wasn't until she had stood and was sure she was in the clear did she speak, "Guys, I'm going to get help, I'll be back for you!"

The Bananawani lashed out at her but she ran out the door before it could climb the broken stairs to get to her. It looked around, contemplating its next move.

"Oh, look, the big ugly crocodile lost its prey!"

Its eyes squinted as it turned around to face the orange haired woman in the cage and growled.

"Na-Nami what are you doing?"

She ignored Usopp and threw out another insult, "You must be the stupid one out of the bunch if you can't kill a single girl."

"Nami! Stop insulting the crocodile and worry about us getting out of this cage! The water is already to my ankles!"

Nami clicked her tongue and turned to Luffy, "Idiot, if we can get him to break the cage then we can be free and get out this room before it floods."

Usopp and Luffy blinked a couple of times to make sure they understood before they faced the Bananawani to pick up where Nami left off, "Come on you fail excuse for a crocodile with a banana on your head!"

"Uh, Luffy, it's not a crocodile it's a Bananawani. See the banana shape on its head–"

Luffy rolled his eyes and reached out to touch the seastone bar so he could faint, not wanting to hear Usopp ramble.

Seeing his captain go slack, Usopp slapped his hand away from the bar, "Listen to me!"

The Bananawani, sick of hearing the squabble between the two, open its massive jaws and took a bite out of the cage, or… so it thought. The moment its teeth connected with the cage they all broke, pulling a whimper from the large creature.

"What the fuck is up with this cage?!" Luffy pulled on his hat in frustration.

Observing that the water was now to his knees, Smoker crossed his legs on the bench he was sitting on and watched the other occupants of the cell. _That woman, Robin, she's the one. Nico Robin._

He looked to Zoro, "Oi, you–"

Before he could get his question out, Usopp and Luffy interrupted him, "How the hell can you be so damn calm? Think up a way to get us out of here; your ass is in trouble too!"

Smoker disregarded them and looked Zoro in the eye, "About how much knowledge do you have on Crocodile's objectives?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "Not much, why?"

"That woman that's working with him, her name is Nico Robin. She's been wanted by the World Government for twenty years and she's got a bounty of over 70,000,000 beli on her head. With the two of them working together, I fear this is no longer about one kingdom but about a crisis that, if they succeed, will develop the entire world if not stopped."

The Straw Hat Pirates were quiet, taking in all the information, before the captain grunted, "That doesn't matter. We've never needed a reason to kick some guy's ass."

Smoker shook his head, "Fine, then get us out of here."

Luffy nodded his head and looked around the cage for some sort of exit but then screamed, "The water, it's reached my thighs! I feel my strength draining."

Luffy promptly fainted and Usopp rushed to catch him before he hit the water, "Shit, this is bad, we have to get out of here now."

Zoro clenched his fist, "If only I were stronger…" He clutched the hilt of Wado, "I'd be able to get us out of here if I were a better swordsman."

Before Nami could comment, a nasally voice gained the attention of the occupants of the cage. "Never make any noise when eating your meal… Anti-Manner Kick Course."

The Bananawani that was lurking outside of the cage was tossed into the air by a kick to its gut and landed on its back unconscious. Zoro let out a small sigh and the corner of his mouth rose into a smirk.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's theatrics, "Stop screwing around and find the damn key."

Sanji gave Zoro a once over before he looked at Nami, "Nami-chan, do you love me now?"

"Yeah, yeah, now get us out of here."

"Of course, my love, right away!"

During Sanji's love confession, more Bananawani entered the room and had surrounded him. "Sanji, one of the big crocodiles ate the key!"

"Usopp, that doesn't help me in the slightest."

Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose; he needed a smoke, badly. "Take out the third one that just entered the room, that's the one with the key in its stomach."

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow and Usopp voiced his question, "How can you tell?"

"Are you deaf? That growl is the same growl of the one that ate the key."

Zoro looked at Smoker before he nodded to Sanji.

Sanji kicked the abnormally large crocodile in the stomach, causing it to spit out a sphere like object. "What the fuck is that?"

The group heard a muffled noise and the sphere started to crack. It was at that moment a very shriveled Mr. 3 punched his way from the ball with a shout, "That damn Crocodile! Thinks he can kill me off! I'll show him."

Mr. 3 fell to his knees and drank some of the water on the ground, instantly returning to his normal self. He saw the key on the floor in the water next to the wax ball he just broke out of. He picked up the key and lifted it in the air to get a better look at it. "Wonder what this is to."

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp reached out for it, "Hey! Give us that key!"

Mr. 3 looked up and noticed the Straw Hats and the Marine in the cage and he screamed, "You again!"

Zoro glared at the wax man, "Give us the damn key."

Mr. 3 looked at the key then back to the cage. _This must be the key to their cage._ He looked around the quickly filling room. _The water will fill this room in a manner of minutes._ A slow grin grew across his face, _time for a little payback._

While Mr. 3 was contemplating his revenge against the Straw Hat Pirates, Sanji walked up to him, "Are you Mr. 3?"

Said man jumped and clutched at his chest, "You gave me quite the start."

Sanji looked at his three shaped hair and glared at him, _He's the reason Zoro resorted to trying to cut off his feet._ "I'll ask again, are you Mr. 3? If so, you need to give me the key, now."

Seeing murder in the blonde's eyes, Mr. 3 threw the key across the room and it landed in the center of a group of Bananawani, "I know not who you are but you must be one of them."

Usopp rolled his eyes, "Sanji, just kick his ass and make him make us a key. He can use his Doru Doru to make it."

Sanji grinned at Mr. 3 who was now taking slow steps back, "Is that so?"

Mr. 3 yelped and attempted to run away but a few well-placed kicks to his face forced Mr. 3 to cooperate and call upon his devil to make a wax key to open the cage. With the cage door now open, the occupants escaped only to find themselves surrounded by Bananawani.

"Zoro, let's go!"

The swordsman nodded to his captain and went off to fight the monsters that threatened to eat them. Usopp helped Vivi crawl her way back down the broken stairs and Sanji checked on Nami's well-being; once Vivi made it to the ground level, she and Usopp ran to Sanji and Nami. "Is everyone ok?"

Nami smiled at Vivi, "Thanks to you Vivi."

Vivi blushed and smiled at her friends, "That's good, I was worried. We need to make it to Alubarna but the tunnel is blocked by Banana…"

Vivi trailed off as she watch Zoro and Luffy defeat all the Bananawani in the room. Luffy huffed and shouted, "Is that it?! Where are the rest of you!?"

Shocked at how fast they defeated the Bananawani, Vivi hung her head in shame, "They disposed of them so easily and I almost died trying to kill one."

Usopp quickly turned to her, "Don't worry about it Vivi, they are freakishly strong." He patted her back, "It's not your fault at all."

The cracking of the windows and walls halted all conversation. Luffy felt his devil stir in him and the message was loud and clear, water was dangerous for them and they needed to leave, _now_. Luffy looked to his crew and was about to give the command for them to leave when he noticed the passed out Marine in the cage, "Zoro, grab Smokey!"

Zoro shot him a surprised look, "Why? It's easier to leave him to die now so later he won't be on our asses."

Luffy shook his head, "He's like a hammer Zoro, he'll die, and that's not how we defeat our enemies."

Zoro looked at his captain and once again understood why he followed this man. He nodded and swam over to the cage just in time to reach Smoker as the water busted through the windows and walls, completely flooding the room. Everyone grabbed on to someone as they were pushed out of the room by the rushing water.

It was a while before Sanji's head broke through the surface of the water outside Rain Dinners and he dragged Luffy to the stone curb. Sanji kicked Luffy once to push the water from his belly before he walked over to the edge to see if his other nakama had made it.

Vivi and Nami were next to emerge from the water and behind them was an unconscious Usopp. Sanji helped the ladies to land before he pulled Usopp out of the water and laid him next to their captain. "Where's Zoro?"

Sanji looked at Nami then back at the water in anticipation.

 _Come on, Moss Head._

He only had to wait a moment longer before Zoro broke the surface of the water, dragging behind him the Marine captain. Zoro hosted himself and the extra weight out of the water and onto the curb. The green haired man caught his breath before standing up and doing a head count of the crew, "Everyone alright?"

Sanji looked back at Vivi and Nami, "Do either of you still have some perfume on you?"

Each checked their pockets and Nami was the one to produce a small bottle, "Why?"

"Put some on so Chopper can track us."

Nami nodded and did as told. Satisfied their last crewmate would be able to find them, Sanji turned to Zoro, "Why did you save him?"

Before Zoro could answer, Smoker stood and pointed the end of his Jitte at the swordsman, "Roronoa–" he coughed up some water that was still in his lungs, "Roronoa, why did you save me?"

Zoro knocked the end of Jitte away with Wado, "It wasn't because I wanted to. I was following captain's orders, don't thank me or anything."

Smoker looked at the Straw Hat Pirates weighing his options, "Then I assume you wouldn't mind if I carried out my official duties?"

Sanji shook his head in disappointment, "See, this is what we get for rescuing a Marine."

The statement irritated Smoker but his response was interrupted by Usopp and Luffy coming back to consciousness.

"Let's head off to Alubarna!" Usopp shouted to the pedestrians walking by on the street, arms thrown in the air.

Luffy growled and began to stalk around, "Where's Crocodile?!" He noticed Smoker, relieved that Zoro followed his orders and saved the man, he turned and growled at him, "You lookin' for a fight?!"

Smoker eyed the boy for a moment.

It would be dishonorable to attack the man who just saved his life, so instead of getting into an altercation with him, Smoker pulled two dry cigars from his inner pocket and lit them, "Leave now, Mugiwara, but it'll be the last time I let you go. If I see you again, your life is over."

It was silent as the crew waited for their captain's response.

Luffy grinned and ran a finger under his nose, "Everyone, head out."

"Alubarna is east of here."

Nami nodded her head in confirmation, "Yeah, let's head east!"

Smoker watched as the Straw Hat Pirates, the pirates he'd been chasing for a few months now, walked away from him. Their captain, however, still stood in the same spot, looking at Smoker, "Y'know, I don't hate you."

Luffy felt his devil crackle in amusement as the shock fell over the Marine's features. Smoker flushed a bright red before he growled at Luffy and swung his Jitte, forcing Luffy to jump out of the way. "Get out of here now before I change my mind."

Luffy laughed and ran to catch up with his crew, "Yosh! We go straight to Alubarna and kick Crocodile's ass!"

Feeling their captain's energy, the Mugiwara Pirates shouted, "aye!" as they reached the outskirts of Rainbase.

* * *

 _I love how Luffy can befriend everyone he comes across. Now just to make it known, here are a list of the set in stone couples so far:_

 _Tensa Smoker x Portgas D. Ace_  
 _Roronoa Zoro x Noir Sanji_  
 _Shanks x Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk_  
 _Sir Crocodile x Don Quixote Doflamingo_

 _I'll update this every time a couple becomes set. I'll do this simply for the fact that there is a lot of sex between people and I don't want to confuse anyone on who's with who. Once again thanks for reading, review if can. :3 Stay tune for next chapter: **Hina** \- Huredhiel_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 16 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Hina**

Her pink waist-length hair swung behind her as she marched to the office on her ship. There had been a message sent to her by one of her subordinates saying she had an urgent call from Captain Smoker. There was no telling what problem he'd gotten himself into now, and it had been months since she'd last heard from him. She wasn't all that sure she wanted to bail his ass out of whatever problem he'd gotten himself into this time.

Captain Hina entered her office and picked up the mushi that was on her desk, "This is Captain Hina speaking."

The tired voice of her friend came through the speakers, "Hina, I need a favor."

"It's been three months and _that's_ how you start our conversation?"

The snail sighed in annoyance, "I have no time for pleasantries."

"Hina upset."

Smoker was silent for a moment, "Hina, what is your location right now?"

She looked at the map on her desk, "I'm one thousand nautical miles away from the Alabasta Islands, why?"

He sighed in what sounded like relief, "I need you to make it there as soon as possible."

She raised her eyebrows when she realized what he was hinting at, "Why are you in Alabasta and not in Loguetown?"

Tired of everyone questioning him, Smoker huffed in annoyance, "Can you or can you not make it here."

She straightened her purple suit jacket before checking her captain's log to see if she had any important places she needed to be. Seeing her schedule was open, she gave the affirmative to Smoker, "I can be there in three days."

"Make it two and I'll send word of the exact location I need you to be."

The line went dead and the snail went back to sleep.

Hina glared at the mushi before hanging up the dial. She sat in her desk chair and looked at her caged birds, listening to them sing their song. She sat there for a while in contemplation before she stood and hastily made her way to the bridge of the ship. When she arrived she gave word to the helmsman to direct the ship to the islands of Alabasta.

True to Smoker's request, Captain Hina arrived at the islands of Alabasta in two days. She stood on the deck of her ship looking at the desert island as they drew near. It was raining which was unusual due to the reports that had been coming into HQ regarding the drought in Alabasta. The ringing of her baby den demanded her attention and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Captain Hina."

"Hina, where are you?"

She lit a cigarette and ran a gloved hand through her hair, "I'm coming up on the islands now. What is it that you need, Smoker?"

"There's a ship that I need you to hunt down. It's carrying Dance Powder on it. Stop it before it reaches the coast."

Hina tapped her ashes into the water below, "What in the world is going on, Smoker? Dance Powder is illegal."

Smoker scoffed, "You think I don't know that? I'm trying to stop the criminals trying to use it."

"Fine, I'll do it; but you owe me."

"Let me know when you've apprehended the ship, I'll meet you on it."

Hina was going to reply but Smoker didn't let her, as the snail went back to sleep in her hand. She rolled her eyes, _just like him to demand and not ask._

She passed the orders to her crew and her ship circled the coast of the island, checking for suspicious ships. It was a few hours before her scouts reported a finding.

"Ma'am! There's a ship to our three o'clock, looks to be a pirate ship but we cannot confirm."

Hina held her hand out and one of her subordinates placed some binoculars in her palm. She looked out them, searching her three o'clock for the ship. The rain made it misty and it was difficult to find the ship, but upon finding it she hummed to herself in thought, it defiantly wasn't a pirate ship, but it wasn't a commoner's ship either.

"Full speed ahead and prepare the cannons in case of combat." Hina pulled her gloves tighter on her hands and waited until they were on the tail of the unknown ship before she called for a warning shot.

"Let them know we're here, boys, but don't damage the ship, there's no telling where the Dance Powder could be held."

Her crew responded with "Aye" before the warning shot was fired.

She grabbed a mushi and made her presence known to the craft, "I am Captain Hina of the Marines. I hereby confiscate your ship, stop all engines and surrender immediately."

Hina waited for the response.

It was quiet for a while from the other ship, but then a cannon fire alerted her that they wouldn't be easily subdued. She sighed and turned to face her crew, "We do not fire back, get as close to the ship as possible then dock. We will fight for control."

Pushing her vessel into full sail, Hina waited until they were right on the other before she jumped into the air and landed on the deck of the boat she'd identified as a Baroque Works ship.

Upon her landing she was instantly met with a sword attempting to slash at her face. She ducked and swiped her leg across the ground, knocking the feet of her assailant from under him. As he fell she called on her devil and Ori Ori was more than happy to come out and assist her. She got to her feet and with her arm outstretched, she ran past the sword wielding man and trapped him in the binds of Ori.

After disposing of her enemy, she turned to her crew, "Get your asses down here, we take this ship now!"

There was wave after wave of Marines that bombarded down on the members of Baroque Works; both sides giving fierce battle cries as they met. Battle surrounded Hina and water blinded her vision as she fought her way to the bridge of the ship. She was almost there but was stopped by three Works members.

"Bitch, you think you can just take our ship. You don't know who you're messing with."

She tsked at their ignorance, "Sadly, it is you who doesn't know who you're messing with."

The middle heavy set man moved in first and was easily punched to the ground and then bound. While she was binding the first man, the second swung at her and would have made contact had the ship not of rocked at that precise moment.

Seeing an opening, the third man rushed Hina and tackled her flat on her back. She groaned at the weight of the man and punched him twice on the side of the head to daze him enough so she could push him off of her. Once freed, she kicked the broad chested man in the stomach and was about to bind him but her devil cautioned her of the thinner of the three coming up behind her. She swiftly turned and delivered a powerful kick to the third man, knocking him unconscious. She bound both men and once satisfied, she continued her way to the bridge.

She opened the door, expecting another fight but was instead surprised with the view of Smoker knocking the last enemy in the room down. Hina checked for any remaining men before she spoke to her friend, "I didn't expect you here."

A soaked Smoker sat in the commands chair and sighed, "I saw the ship and boarded it right as you showed up."

She sighed and kicked the man rising up beside her back down before she leaned against the doorframe, "I can't believe you called on me to hunt down a ship. Hina unthinkable."

Smoker lit his cigars before tossing her his zippo lighter, "We're friends from the same academy, don't be like that."

Hina lit her smoke and threw the lighter back to its owner, "I've always sympathized with poor Tashigi's troubles."

Smoker glared at Hina.

She laughed, "Smoker-kun, what's the meaning of this rain? I hope you didn't use the powder."

He grunted, "Idiot, I know what a crime is. The King of Alabasta chose to protect his country without using that powder, why would I ruin that?"

Hina smiled at her friend, "Pardon me, Hina contemplating. Such charming words now and again from the man they call 'White Hunter'."

She could see his cheeks turn a dusty pink before the blush disappeared, "Have you gotten rounder since I last saw you?"

The question was so stupid he didn't even grace it with an answer, "Take the ship back to headquarters, along with Crocodile."

Hina snorted, "You think I'll do it just because you say so?"

Smoker's tired features morphed into glee as he pulled out a coin from his pocket. Hina groaned and thumped her head on the door, "Heads."

He grinned around his cigars and flicked the coin into the air. Catching it, he slapped it down on the back of his hand. He raised an eyebrow before he removed his hand and chuckled, "Tails, you lose."

She clicked her tongue, "You really are used to getting your own way aren't you? You haven't changed since you enlisted. Hina despair."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah… I haven't, but that's fine by me knowing that I haven't."

She chuckled as a mushi went off in the room. Hina looked around before she focused on Smoker who pulled his from his pocket, "Report."

"Sir, reporting in that we are in the center of town with the Shichibukai Sir Crocodile, and Petty Officer Tashigi is about to pass justice. Has the ship been found?"

Smoker blew out a stream of smoke, "It has, continue."

Hina heard the pitter patter of water for a while before Tashigi's voice passed through the snail.

"Sir Crocodile, a Baroque Works ship carrying Dance Powder for use in creating artificial rain has been captured. Leader of the secret criminal organization Baroque Works, Sir Crocodile, by the order of the Marine Headquarters acting with the authority of the World Government in accordance with the Naval Enemy Seizure Clause, you are hence forth stripped of all titles and privileges granted to you by the government."

Hearing all he needed to, Smoker shut off the mushi.

"She's really stepping up to the plate, huh?"

Smoker looked at Hina and sighed, "She's doing better now than she was when she first started, that's for sure."

She hummed and walked over to the control panel, opening the speakers of the ship, "Men, gather all the prisoners and put them in the brig. Attach the ships so we can move out, make course for Nanohana."

When Smoker stood he cracked a few bones and grunted.

Hina's eyes held mirth, "You getting old there, Tensa?"

He glared at her, "Fuck you."

She threw her pink hair over her shoulder as she walked past him and out the room, "We've been-there-done-that and both of us agreed never to go down that path again."

Smoker watched her walk down the steps before he followed her. Once outside, Hina made sure everything was secure before she gave the order for her ship to sail at full speed. The trip to the port wasn't long but it gave Hina enough time to really look at her long-time friend. Smoker never was a character to show many emotions but just seeing how much he was smoking indicated to her that something had happened while they were apart.

She approached her fellow captain and lit another smoke, "Anything you wanna tell me?"

Smoker didn't answer her right away, instead he watched her crew prepare to dock. He blew some smoke out his nose before he answered her, "You remember all those years ago, when you slept with that pirate woman, and I couldn't understand how you could break the justice code you pledged to the Marines?"

Hina eyes went wide and she leaned close to Smoker, "Smoker, who you fuck?"

Smoker rolled his eyes and pushed her away from him, "I didn't fuck anyone, but I'm just saying, I think I can understand what you meant. It just happened."

She smiled big and laughed, "Oooh, I'm telling Kuzan."

He tsked, "Always got to run to Aokiji, this is why I tell you nothing."

She laughed and danced away from the now brooding man.

To be honest, Hina was happy he'd stepped out of line a little bit. Smoker had always been so cold, for as long as she'd known him. She'd tried to get him to liven up, and for a while they dated, or rather, she hung around him more than normal. Date is such a strong word. They'd attempted sex but dick just wasn't her thing. They agreed to part ways as friends and that's how they've remained ever since.

A crash pulled Hina from her musing and she raced over to the edge of the ship to see what the problem was, "The hell is going on?"

She looked around and noticed the stair ramp had been slammed down; she glared at her subordinates, "What did I tell you about slamming down the stairs?"

There were a few mumbles of sorries.

Smoker chuckled as he brushed past her and down the stairs, "Get your crew in order, Captain Hina."

She made an indignant noise in the back of her throat before she followed him down to the port. The pair walked over to Smoker's ship and he addressed his crew, "Anything happen?"

A Marine saluted and reported in, "Sir, we spotted Whitebeard's Second Division Commander, Portgas D. Ace. We attempted to make contact but were unable to, so we let him go."

Shocked at hearing that a pirate with such a high bounty was in the same area as Smoker and he hadn't attempted to capture him, caused Hina to question him, "Did you know he was in the city this whole time?"

Smoker didn't answer her, because he knew she'd have more questions. Questions he wasn't ready to answer yet, because he didn't have the answers himself. "Which direction did he sail in?"

"He went west, sir."

Smoker dismissed the man and raised a hand to Hina before she could speak. "Don't."

Hina huffed as she watched Smoker walk up the stairs to his ship and sit on the top step. She was just about to confront him again when Tashigi and her unit arrived at the ship. Smoker raised his eyebrow at her swift appearance, "How did you get here so fast?"

Her soft voice indicated to him something wasn't right, "They have boats designed to go downstream. The ride was a couple of hours at the most."

Hina tilted her head to the side, "Welcome back, Master Chief."

Tashigi bowed her head in thanks as she continued towards the stairs, "I'm sorry Captain Hina. I'm tired and would like to rest for a bit"

Hina looked to Smoker who puffed out a smoke cloud, "I heard of the incident that happened with the Straw Hats."

Tashigi faltered in her steps but slowly continued her way up the stairs, "I'm sorry, I lent aid to the pirates. They were in our hands but I let them escape. These…" her voice broke, "these are disgraceful things for a Marine to do."

Smoker closed his eyes, "Why are you apologizing? Is that not your justice?"

She shook her head slowly, "It was not, sir, but it was the only thing I could do."

She stopped midway up the stairs and put her kanata down as a crutch, "Sir Crocodile said that dogs that run away to lick their wounds have no right of justice. He said that…that was the rule of the sea."

She used the kanata to proceed up the stairs, "Even though I knew where the enemy was, I could do nothing but to tell him… even though I knew when the bomb would occur I did nothing to back them up. And to top it all off, when we had our chance… when the Straw Hats were unconscious due to their hard fight for this kingdom I demanded that no one be allowed to lay a single hand on them. I had no justice to choose from."

Smoker sighed, "Those who I had come to think of as the same level as myself are now dashing ahead and gaining infamous names for themselves."

Tashigi now stood before him but with her head bowed so low he could see the crown of her head. "On this sea, if you don't dash ahead then you're as good as dead. They know that we are to go forward or die. Who was it that decided to come to this sea?"

Tashigi bowed a little lower, "Sir, please forgive me, I need to rest."

He looked at the tear drops that landed on his boots, he moved to the side and let her past him. "Idiot."

She stopped just behind him with her head tilted towards the sky, "If those tears are so painful for you then become stronger."

She hiccupped, snot and tears dripping down her face and she raised a fist in the air, "I will, sir!"

Smoker dismissed her and he addressed his subordinates, "I bet you grunts wish you had guts like hers. She is your example, your role model, be her and you'll go far in this world. Now bring the prisoners on board."

Hina smiled at the display of affection and walked up the stairs to the deck of Smoker's ship, "I would jest and say you've gotten soft, but I see now it's just a soft spot for her."

He ignored her and stood to retreat to his room, "Don't get lost on my ship."

Hina smiled and before she could make a smart comeback, the main den den mushi rang. Hina watched a Marine answer it.

"Sir, it's HQ."

Smoker groaned and ran a hand across his face and he walked to the mushi and took the dial.

"Is this Captain Smoker?"

"Speaking."

"In regards to your subjugation of Sir Crocodile, you and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi are to report to the World Government so you can be presented with medals."

Smoker leaned forward a little bit to be sure he heard correctly, "Subjugation? We did no such thing, it was the Mugiwara Pirates, did you not listen to my report?"

The unknown official on the other end continued to speak, disregarding any words spoken from the captain, "Furthermore we have decided to give you both a promotion in rank."

Seeing Smoker's face turn red, Hina placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's no use; the World Government wants to cover up what transpired here. Do you honestly think the World Government, of all people, wants to report to the world that the crisis of Alabasta had been averted by the hands of pirates?"

The man on the snail spoke as if there were no interruption, "The next concern is when you will be departing for your formal decoration ceremony."

Feeling its partner agitated, Moku Moku slowly began to seep out from Smoker's body, "Cut the fucking crap."

Hina took a step forward and tightened her grip on his shoulder, "Smoker, be mindful of who it is you are speaking to. Do you know what will happen if you anger the brass?"

Smoker shrugged her hand off his shoulder, "You know what, I have a message for those old geezers at the World Government."

The snail went quiet for the first time since he'd picked up the phone, "Yes?"

"Tell them they can eat shit!"

Without waiting for a reply, Smoker hung up the dial and stormed off to his quarters. Hina shook her head and ran her gloved hand through her hair.

 _He's still getting into trouble._

* * *

 _Oh me, oh my, Hina is a hard character to write. If anything confused you guys just send me a pm or review and I'll clear it up. Seems like you all aren't having much problem following the story which is good. It's going to get a little intense from here on out, believe after this next chapter we'll be a little bit more focus on Ace. Thanks for reading and review if you can. Stay tune for next chapter:_ _ **Roronoa Zoro** \- Huredhiel_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 17 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** *Peeks out from around corner* First Yuri scene, let me know what you guys think.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _Mugiwara Kaizokudan_ for adding me to your community, much appreciated. Also big thanks to _Yichang_ for adding my story to your alerts and favorites. :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Zoro shifted on the soft bed, snuggling deeper into the pillow before going still again. He laid there for a moment before shooting up right, looking around frantically. He should've been in the alley, yet here he was in a bed.

He looked to his left and noticed his crew was in beds similar to his, resting. The swordsman lifted a hand to run through his hair. He moved to get out of bed, but his body protested and he stilled his movements. Deciding not to move for a while, Zoro lay back in the bed and looked at the ceiling in thought. He had almost drifted back to sleep when the door to their room opened, pulling him from his meditative state.

Vivi poked her head through the door and looked around the room. Blue eyes met green and she smiled, "Mr. Bushido, you're awake."

Zoro nodded and sat up in his bed once again. He tried to speak, but no words would come out; his brows furrowed in confusion and Vivi chuckled, "You've been asleep for three days; I'm sure some water will fix that problem."

The princess walked over to a table and poured some water in a cup before handing it to Zoro. He graciously accepted the glass and gulped it down, sighing as he felt the cool water sooth his rusty pharynx. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"How'd we get here?"

Vivi moved to check on the other occupants in the room, "After none of you showed up at the palace, I asked Igaram to search for you. He found you passed out still in the alley we left you in and requested some soldiers to carry you guys here. We patched up your wounds."

Zoro looked down at the bandages on his chest then back to his crewmates. "Has no one woken since?"

She shook her head and placed a hand on Chopper's head. He stirred at the contact and peeked through heavy lids, "Vivi?"

The swordsman walked over to the princess's side and sat on the bed next to Chopper, "How you feeling, kid?"

Chopper groaned and sat up, rubbing his hoof through his fur, "Oddly refreshed."

Vivi laughed and Zoro chuckled at the childish antics.

The door opened once again and a man stuck his head through the crack, "Princess, I'm here to make more salves for the patients."

Hearing the medical term, Chopper's ear twitched and he looked at the male, "Can I study you?"

The doctor looked taken back by the request but nodded his head and began to set up his equipment on the desk. Chopper hopped out of bed but stumbled into Zoro's leg, causing the green headed teen to have to catch their doctor, "Take it easy, Chopper."

The young pirate smiled at Zoro and nodded before pulling away from the man and making his way towards the palace's doctor. Seeing Chopper was alright, Zoro limped his way back to his bed and sat down, eyeing his crewmates.

He felt a dip in the bed next to him, "Are you ok, Mr. Bushido?"

Zoro grunted at the nickname she'd given him. "I'm alright. It's good that everyone else is ok as well."

His eyes traveled to their cook who was mumbling in his sleep, hand resting on his stomach, snoring softly. Zoro shook his head and picked up a cloth that was lying on his bed rail and threw it at Sanji. It landed right on the cook's face and the snores from him ceased.

Vivi gasped and slapped Zoro's arm, "You shouldn't wake him up."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "If I'm up, everyone has to be up."

Sanji's hand slowly moved from his stomach to the cloth on his face. He kept his hand on it for a moment before he pulled the piece of fabric off. He had every intention of throwing it at Zoro, but he still felt a little weak, so he ended up tossing the cloth onto Usopp's nose. Every time the long nosed man snored, the cloth fluttered before settling again.

Vivi laughed and Zoro smirked, "You missed, Shitty Cook."

"Fuck off, Marimo."

Sanji rolled to his side and glared at Zoro. Upon noticing Vivi, he shot out of bed and danced to her side, "Ah, my beautiful Vivi-chan! I'm happy to see you are faring well!"

Vivi blushed but before she could reply, Nami threw one of her bracelets at Sanji's head. "Hush it Sanji. Trying to get my beauty sleep."

Sanji stumbled out some apologies while Zoro shook his head, "Trust me, Nami, there ain't enough hours in the day."

With wild bed hair, Nami jumped up and stormed over to Zoro, "What was that?!"

Zoro grinned at the challenge, "You heard me, Wench."

Sanji hit Zoro on the top of his head with the heel of his foot, "Watch how you speak to the ladies."

The impending fight between the two was halted as Usopp woke with a start, flaying his arms in the air for a moment before coming to his senses. He pulled the cloth off his nose and looked around the room, soon spotting his crew. He tilted his head in confusion, "Where are we?"

Vivi chuckled, standing from her spot on the bed and smoothing out the wrinkles in her outfit before making her way to the door, "You're in the medical bay of our palace. You guys should get dressed. I'll see if I can get some food prepared for you."

Just as she was about to leave the room, a loud growl turned everyone's attention to Luffy. The rubber boy twitched once in his sleep before he woke up and mumbled, "I heard someone say food?"

Chopper, who was now grinding herbs for the doctor, shook his head and chuckled, "Well that's one way to wake Luffy."

Vivi laughed once more at her friends' ways before she left the room.

The Straw Hat Pirates all busied themselves by taking off their bandages and looking at their wounds. After Chopper had applied the salve to all the injuries that needed it, the members put their clothes on and waited for the return of Vivi. A few minutes into their waiting, the door opened to reveal a woman with blond curly hair.

Zoro squinted his eyes before turning to Sanji, who was looking in the mirror fixing his tie, "Is… is that Igaram in women's clothes?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow at Zoro before he turned to look at the woman who was talking to the palace doctor. His lips turned downward, "There're just some images you can't burn out of your head."

Zoro's laughter pulled the woman's attention. She smiled at the individuals in the room, "I'm happy to see you all are doing well. Vivi said you might be hungry. I have Maidy setting up the dining room now; dinner should be served shortly."

Luffy cocked his head to the side and raised his hand.

The blond looked at him and smiled, "Yes Luffy?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Igaram, you cross dressin' again?"

Nami and Usopp decked Luffy in the back of the head, causing him to fall face-first into the floor, "You don't ask questions like that!"

Luffy groaned and rubbed the knot forming in the back of his head, "What? It's a serious question."

The large woman laughed, "It's quite alright. My husband and I are often mistaken for one another. My name is Terracotta. I am the Royal Head Chef and it is I who will be preparing your dinner tonight."

Zoro's eye twitched, "A couple can only look _so_ much alike!"

Sanji shoved Zoro's shoulder before addressing Terracotta, "It'll be an honor for us to dine to your food tonight and if you would accept it, I would like to offer my help. I know how crazy Luffy's appetite can be."

Terracotta shook her head in denial, "Thank you for the offer Mr. Chef, but you are my guest. I won't be beaten by his stomach."

Luffy laughed, "That's a deal! Winner gets bragging rights!"

Terracotta nodded her head and left with the purpose of starting dinner.

Zoro went to his swords and, with cleaning supplies in hand, started to polish off his weapons. He observed his nakama with a small smile on his lips. He was proud of them, this was their first time taking on something this big and for them to come out victorious gave him high hopes. So lost in his thoughts, Zoro didn't notice a certain blond watching his movements.

Sanji walked to the window and opened it before lighting his smoke and taking a deep drag. Something had changed in Zoro, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Whatever it was though, it gave this aura around the swordsman and it aroused Sanji greatly. Not that he would ever speak on it, that is. He would have approached the brute but Terracotta's appearance in the room to gather them for dinner stopped any advances.

Zoro wasn't daft. He'd noticed the heated stare of the cook, and he needed to figure out how to approach this situation he'd found himself in with Sanji. Zoro shook his head; he'd figure it out after dinner.

 **R.Z**

After a boisterous supper, Igaram and King Cobra directed the rowdy bunch to the royal bath.

"Vivi, you can show Nami to the female side of the bath. We will be on the other side."

"Of course, Father." Vivi took Nami's hand and lead her away from the group. The pair walked through a hallway before they entered a room.

"You'll take your clothes off in here. The towels are on the rack over there."

Nami nodded at Vivi and proceeded to remove her attire. The steam from the baths was already causing her to sweat, leaving a shine on her skin that mingled with the condensation. She pulled her hair off her neck and placed it in a bun on top of her head, grabbing a towel from the rack Vivi pointed to earlier. Fully prepared to go into the bath, Nami turned to Vivi to catch her wrapping her towel around her naked body and pulling her hair in a bun identical to Nami's.

Nami licked her lips before clearing her throat, "The baths are through this door?"

Vivi smiled and held her hand out in gesture for Nami to walk ahead of her. "Yes. Please, this way."

The orange and blue haired women made their way into the baths and settled into the heated water. Nami removed her towel and swam over to the water that was falling from the mouth of one of the statues. Vivi watched the orange haired woman throw her head back and groan. Hesitantly, Vivi removed her towel and followed Nami's steps.

Feeling someone beside her, Nami opened her eyes and looked at the princess. "Can you wash my back, Vivi?"

She couldn't tell if Vivi was blushing or if her face heating was from the steam of the baths, but the woman agreed no less and the pair swam back to the edge of the bath. Nami got out of the water and found a bath stool to sit on. She grabbed a few more towels before she sat down and waited for Vivi.

Once again, Vivi hesitated before she got out the water and wrapped a new towel around her body, soon sitting behind Nami. She lathered the cloth and began to wash the navigator's back. It was silent for a while; the girls could hear the excitement coming from the men's bath.

"There, all done Nami."

"Excellent. I'll wash your back now."

The women switched positions and it was Vivi's turn to drop her towel. She tensed as Nami placed the washcloth on her back. She heard Nami click her tongue, "You're so tense. What's eating at you?"

Nami massaged her back and Vivi let out a low groan, "Nothing, just a little tired is all."

The orange haired woman hummed before washing the soap suds off her friend's back, "Come on, let's soak in the water again."

Vivi followed the older woman back to the bath and once again, they removed their towels and settled into the water. The silence was comfortable—at least, for Nami it was. Vivi continued to shift in her seat as if she couldn't get comfortable.

Nami turned to look at her new found nakama, "Do you need me to help you relax?"

Vivi 'eep'ed' before she looked at Nami, "I'm sorry?"

Nami sighed and closed the distance between them, "Close your eyes and just relax."

There was a moment of dithering on Vivi's part before she closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water. Nami brushed some hair from Vivi's forehead then traced a path down the side of her face and stopped at her collarbone.

Vivi shivered at the touch and, taking the opportunity, Nami gave a small kiss to her neck, pulling a gasp from the younger woman, "Nami-san?"

Nami placed a finger to her lips, "Just let me take care of you."

The princess nodded and let herself relax. Nami returned to Vivi's neck and began to nibble on it while her hand moved down to cup her breast, squeezing it and rubbing her nipple between her fingers. Vivi jerked at the sensation and moaned Nami's name.

Grinning, Nami gave one last suck to her neck before she traveled her tongue down Vivi's chest to her other unoccupied breast and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Vivi lifted her hand from the water and placed it on Nami's head, moaning.

"Try not to be too loud. I would hate for someone to walk in."

Vivi nodded and put her other hand to her mouth to muffle her groans. Nami smiled and returned to sucking at her breast. The hand that was fiddling with her nipple traveled south beneath the water and she stroked course blue hair before she rubbed slow circles on Vivi's clit.

Vivi spazzed as she began to grind her hips into Nami's fingers, "Nami, please." She muffled around her hand.

Letting go of her breast with one last nibble to the erect nipple, Nami removed Vivi's hand from her lips and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as Nami entered her with one finger. Vivi groaned into the kiss and began to ride the older woman's finger. The water around them rippled as Nami pleased the sand princess.

She placed two more fingers into the willing body before she broke their kiss, "Do you want more?"

Vivi looked at Nami and a moment of boldness overcame her as she leaned forward and kissed the pirate, allowing her hands to travel over the older woman's body. Nami moaned softly when Vivi licked her breast and with some vigor, she thrusted her fingers in Vivi, causing the blue haired woman to gasp.

Not one to fall behind, Vivi inserted two fingers into Nami, causing her rhythm to falter as she leaned her head on Vivi's shoulder. The two women continued their ministrations, grinding and humping each other, begging softly for completion. Vivi was the first to come, her womanhood clenching around slim fingers and Nami followed suit quickly after. With one last kiss, Nami removed herself from Vivi and leaned back against the bath, soaking her body.

After regaining her breath, Vivi spoke, "Thank you, Nami, for everything."

Nami smiled at the princess, "Anytime, Vivi."

 **R.Z**

Meanwhile, in the men's bath, Luffy and Usopp ran to the falling water. They spread their legs in a crouch and clasped their hands together as if in prayer, "Look, Zoro, we're meditating!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the pair, "That's what you call meditating?"

The boys laughed and continued to play in the water. Zoro felt a tug on his towel and looked down at Chopper, "I want to play in the water too, Zoro."

"You can, after you get your back washed."

Zoro set to washing Chopper as Sanji turned to King Cobra, "Hey, so where are the women around here?"

The swordsman shook his head, "Perv."

"They're right this way." King Cobra stood and began to stroll towards the wall that separated the baths.

"Sir, you cannot be serious!" Igaram protested but began walking right beside Cobra over to the wall.

Cobra climbed the partition as he spoke, "These men saved our country. If they want to see women, they can see women."

By now, all the men were gathered on the wall to peek over the edge. Zoro shook his head and followed to see what was over the wall and once situated, he heard Luffy's laugh, "Oooo, their bath looks better than ours!"

"Baka, it's the same bath," was Sanji's response. He waved his hands in the air, "Oi, Nami-san, Vivi-chan, both you ladies look wonderful!"

Nami's eyebrow twitched before she stood up and faced the men hanging on the wall, "It'll be 100,000 beli each." She pulled her towel off her body, giving the men a full view of her naked figure, "Happiness Punch."

With bloody noses, the men fell from the wall in content, listening to Vivi and Nami's laughter.

Recovering and cleaning up from their excitement, the pirates and royal men settled back in the bath. King Cobra, who was standing near the towel rack, approached the pirates before he dropped to his knees and bowed fully, his forehead touching the wet floor.

"I would like to thank you for saving my country."

Zoro, from his position in the bath, raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Are you sure it's ok for you to bow to us?"

"He is right, Sire." Igaram agreed wholeheartedly, "A king should not bow his head to anyone."

With his head still pressed to the floor, Nefertari responded, "Power is something worn over clothing but this is a bath, Igaram, and there is no such thing as a naked king."

He stayed bowed for a moment before he lifted his head to look at the pirates, "As a father and as a man who lives on this land, I wish to express my deepest gratitude."

Luffy laughed and slapped Usopp on the back, "Ah, old man! Don't worry about it! I wanted to beat up that Crocodile for my own reasons."

Nefertari smiled and stood, "Well, this old man can only stand to be in the steams of the baths for so long. When you all are ready, your rooms have been prepared. I hope you rest well tonight."

After King Cobra left, the members of the Straw Hat Pirates slowly began to file out of the bathing area. Soon the only ones left were the swordsman and the cook. Sanji reached over, pulling out the cigarette package he'd brought in with him, taking a smoke, and lighting it before he settled into the water again. Zoro, whose head was leaning back against the edge of the bath, watched the blond from over the bridge of his nose.

"We should get ready to leave."

Zoro snorted, "Why is it when we're alone, you always try to find a way to avoid being with me?"

Sanji pulled a drag from his smoke, "I do not."

"You can't lie to me."

The cook eyed the swordsman, "I just don't want to be in the same area as you for too long."

Zoro closed his eyes, "Why? Afraid of me?"

Sanji laughed, "You wish, I could kick your ass in my sleep."

Zoro hummed, "So you are afraid of what I'll do then."

The blond looked at him curiously, "What you'll do? You'll do nothing."

"Don't get too confident in yourself, Ero-Cook. You wouldn't be able to handle the move I'd make."

Irritated by the cockiness of his first mate, Sanji waded over to where he sat and leaned in close to him, "Oh? And what move can I not handle? I've watched you fight; I know all your moves."

Zoro opened his eyes to look at Sanji before he smiled, "No, you don't."

Just as Sanji was about to protest, Zoro leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth brushing his nose across the other's cheek. He leaned back and chuckled at the look on Sanji's face, "See, you don't know all my moves."

With that Zoro exited the baths and dried himself off before donning his clothes and going back to their room.

 **R.Z**

Zoro opened the door to the room and sat on his bed next to Luffy, "What's the word, Captain?"

Luffy ran a finger under his nose, "We should leave first thing in the morning."

"Perhaps after breakfast?" Came Sanji's reply, who was leaning against the door frame.

Zoro looked at the chef, giving him a once over and smirking before he addressed Usopp, "Gather everything and make sure we're set to leave in the morning."

"But not until after breakfast!"

A den den mushi ringing paused any further conversation as Nami pulled the snail from her pocket, "Who is this?"

Luffy snatched the snail from Nami, "Who's calling?!"

The unmistakable voice of Mr. 2 blasted from the speakers, "Ow! I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm moving your ship."

"The fuck? Why are you moving our ship?"

Mr. 2 laughed at Nami's question, "A naval blockade has been set up. If you guys want to leave the island, you should leave now."

With a click the snail went back to sleep.

Luffy looked at his crew and nodded his head, "We leave tonight."

The crew busied themselves with gathering their belongings when the door opened and Vivi stepped through it, "You're leaving now?"

Nami looked at Vivi and smiled, "It would be best, yes."

"Gather your items and follow me then, I'll show you to our Elite Duck Force. They can get you across the desert and back to the ship before day breaks."

Quickly, the Straw Hat Pirates gathered their items and left the room. They followed Vivi to the stables where their rides were waiting for them. They loaded the ducks and mounted them and with one last look to Vivi, the pirates… no, her new friends road off towards the desert.

Conversation spread throughout the crew as they talked about their battles and what new skills they learned while fighting their enemy. It was Usopp who noticed Nami was a little melancholy, "Oi, Nami, are you ok?"

That question pulled the attention of the crew and Sanji pulled his duck closer to Nami's to pat her on the back, "I can sympathize with your mood, Nami. Leaving Vivi behind… but if you dwell on it, it'll only be bad for you. You gotta keep your chin up."

Nami sighed and hunched her shoulders, "I'm just willingly giving up that 1,000,000,000 beli Vivi promised."

Zoro slapped his face; Luffy laughed; Chopper shook his head; and poor Usopp fell off his duck.

"So you're upset about the damn money?!"

"Uhh, guys, Usopp fell off." Chopper looked behind worried.

Zoro sped up his duck and looked over his shoulder, "Stop being so deceiving, Nami."

Nami waved her hand in front of her face, "Pft, I'm not worried about Vivi."

"Guys! Usopp fell off his duck!"

Nami looked back and laughed, "So? That's his problem. Get your ass off the ground and catch up, Usopp!"

Usopp twitched a couple of times before he jumped up to chase after his duck, shouting for the others to wait.

* * *

 _Whew, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me hear your thoughts. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 18 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hi again! I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving! I know some of you are a little concerned about not seeing enough of a certain pairing but trust me every couple will get their fair share of air time in this story lol.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _charlebois_ for putting my story on your alert and favorite list. I want to give a huge shout out to _Jo_! _Jo_ , baby, you made my day! I'm grateful that you like how I'm developing the characters. Glad you like Hina. I agree with you, there aren't enough stories with my favorite pairings, so I figured, why not put them in the same story? Lol. Your English sounds good to me :D Thank you again, love.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Ace had been traveling for weeks on the open sea and was more than happy to finally see the island he'd been searching for. After he'd done a little bit more digging through the information that he'd gotten from Scorpion, Ace discovered the name of the island where Blackbeard was located. He stood on his single man boat to look at Crestshire with glee and anticipation. Using his devil he pushed his boat to travel faster to the island.

 _Finally_ , he rubbed his hands together slowly, _I can kill Blackbeard and go home._

Coming to the docks, Ace called off his devil and let the water work her magic and push him closer to the bay. As soon as he was able to, Ace jumped out of the boat and tied it down and, with purpose, he marched towards the city.

Crest Town was an alluring city, and her beauty captivated Ace as he paused in his search to admire her. It was quite curious as to why Blackbeard would choose this city to reside in. The man was a thief and a murderer, to be somewhere this peaceful was quirky and it put Ace on edge.

His stomach growled and he threw his head back in frustration.

Just once he wished his stomach would be on his side.

Groaning, Ace looked around for the nearest restaurant he could grab a bite in. He traveled through the town for a while until he came across a stone bridge that overlooked the town. Ace leaned on the stone wall and watched the civilians of Crest Town go about their daily lives. He sighed; he loved the fast pace of a pirate's life, but sometimes he wondered what life would be like living as an ordinary person.

He chuckled as he felt his devil writhing in him.

 _Calm down. I'm not going anywhere… just doing some thinking._

The smell of bread pulled Ace from his thoughts and he immediately followed it. His stomach led him to a beautiful restaurant that had a perfect view of the river that ran through the city. It was really too fancy for his pockets but his stomach wouldn't allow him to turn away. So instead he pushed the doors open and was instantly greeted by a short male.

"Welcome to Papa's Pasta, do you have a reservation?"

Not used to the formalities of a high-end restaurant, but quick on his feet, Ace replied, "Uh, no."

He glanced at a seating sheet before he questioned, "How many?"

"One."

The man pulled a menu and gestured for Ace to follow him. The pair walked to a booth and the shorter of the two placed the menu on the table, "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

He bowed and walked off, leaving Ace to look over the menu. His waiter came and took his order then left him to slowly sip out of the fancy cup his drink had been put in. He wasn't at the booth by himself long, for a familiar face slid in opposite of him.

"Funny seeing you here, Ace."

Ace looked up and let out a chuckle, "Vista, I could say the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting now?"

Vista stroked his long mustache in thought, "So, I might be a few days late." He shrugged his shoulders, "I was visiting someone."

Ace leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh? Is this someone, by any chance, Katona?"

Vista blushed and threw a napkin at Ace's face, "Shut up."

Ace laughed over the ringing of Vista's den den mushi. The curly haired man waved for Ace to be quiet as he answered the call, "Vista speaking."

"Where are you? You're late."

Before Vista could respond, Ace snatched the mushi from his hand. "Marco? Is that you?"

It was quiet for a moment before Marco's tired but slightly upbeat voice came over the speaker, "Ace? How are you? Where are you? What have you found out?"

"Woah, woah, one question at a time." Ace laughed and took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. "I'm ok, currently on Crestshire Island. So far, I've discovered that there's a great possibility that Blackbeard is on this island, but I won't know until I do some more digging."

Marco sighed, "Good, the closer you get to him the sooner you can come home. Besides that though, is everything going smoothly? You haven't been in trouble have you?"

Vista twisted a finger through his mustache, "Knowing our good friend here, Ace has been in his fair share of run-ins with the Marines."

Ace chuckled, "Well, there is this one guy. This Marine I've been running into recently."

"You haven't _fucked_ a Marine, have you?" Marco's statement pulled the attention of Ace's waiter who put his food in front of him then walked away quickly.

"Marco, lower your voice. No, I have not _fucked_ a Marine…" He trailed off throwing a dirty grin at Vista, "But the moment I catch him off guard I'm tappin' that ass."

Vista barked a laughter and Marco's hushed chuckling could be heard, "Sure, sure. Or do you mean he'll be tappin' your ass?"

Ace waved a hand, "Doesn't matter either way."

A deep voice could be heard in the background before Marco replied, "Alright, well I have to go. Stay safe Ace. Vista, make it here as soon as possible."

"Hey, Marco, one more thing."

The snail raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Tell the Old Man I'll be home soon, and I'm bringing him the best sake back."

"Will do."

The line went dead and Vista looked at his friend, "So, this Marine."

Ace laughed and stuffed some food in his mouth, "I knew you'd ask about him."

"A 'he' you say."

The commanders shared a look before they laughed, "Yeah, he. Don't ask me anything else about him because I couldn't tell you anything besides the fact that he's a captain."

The fifth division commander eyed the second division commander, "Shit Ace, it's no joke to fuck around with a Marine that high up, be careful. What about Blackbeard?"

Tossing him a piece of bread, Ace swallowed the food in his mouth before responding, "I know, Vista, but it's something about this one I can't ignore. But about Blackbeard, Whitey gave me a lead that he would be in Alabasta. Come to find out he wasn't there, but a bounty hunter told me there's a great possibility he would be on this island."

Vista ripped off a piece of bread and hummed. "What will you do, Ace, when you find him?"

Ace stopped eating and stared hard at his friend, "I plan on watching his skin bubble and his veins burst as he screams for his life."

"You know Whitebeard's gonna want proof, no matter how much he trusts you."

"Then I'll cut a part of his body off before I burn him."

Vista barked laughter and stole some food from Ace's plates, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

It was a while that the pair spoke, catching up on the gossip on the ship, when Ace noticed something familiar out of the corner of his eye. He stopped eating and turned around so he could fully see the individual that was sitting at the table next to him.

Noticing Ace's silence, Vista pulled on his earring and raised an eyebrow, "Everything alright, Ace?"

"That's him."

The top-hat wearing male turned to look at the man. His back was turned to the pair, but they could recognize that ugly bulky frame from anywhere. Vista looked at Ace then back at the man they believed to be Blackbeard, "Ace, watch yourself. Don't draw too much attention."

They observed Blackbeard as he packed up his belongings, set some beli down on the table and departed from the restaurant. Not wasting a minute, Ace dashed out of the booth, leaving Vista and his unpaid meal behind. He pushed past his waiter and out the front door, ignoring the, "Hey, you didn't pay!" coming from him.

Ace lost sight of his target and skidded to a stop in the center of the town. He vaguely heard the chef of the restaurant demanding him to come back and pay for his food, but he tuned him out and franticly began to search around.

Finally finding the greasy black head of Blackbeard, Ace screamed, "Hey asshole!" and ran towards his prey he'd been hunting for months now.

Before Blackbeard could fully turn around, he was met with a boot to the face. With a grunt he fell back and slid a ways before coming to a stop. He lay there for a while, then stood to address the pirate, "Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

The surrounding civilians began to crowd around the pair watching the scene. The restaurant chef broke through the crowd and pointed an accusing spoon in Ace's direction, "First, you eat and run. Then, you have the nerve to go and kick the town's doctor?!"

Ace felt sweat gather on his upper lip as he took a moment to fully look at the man. Sure enough, around the man's neck was a black stethoscope and on his white coat the words 'Dr. Blackbeard' was stitched in bold letters.

Ace let out a nervous chuckle, "Uh… sorry?"

With a growl, the doctor, the chef, and the citizens of Crest Town grabbed Ace by the arms and flung him into the river. He let out a yelp when he hit the water. Ace fought to stay above surface but it was no use; he felt the weight of his devil pulling him to the bottom of the river and he blacked out.

 **P.D.A**

"Wake up."

Ace felt pressure on his chest.

"Please, wake up."

His nose was pinched and soft lips pressed against his blowing air into him before they retracted and again that pressure on his chest happened. It took him a moment but Ace spat up the water embedded in his lungs and he rolled over to help it come out easier.

While he was hacking up the rest of the water he felt a small hand rub slow circles on his back, "There, there, you're all better now."

Ace pushed his soaked hair from his eyes and reached for his hat that was lying next to him. He shook the water out his orange cowboy hat and turned to the girl beside him, "You saved me."

She smiled and stood, holding out her hand to help him up. "I came out to feed the cows and you were floating in the water. No way I could've left you there."

Ace took the girl's hand and stood but instantly his legs folded beneath him. She caught him and they slowly made their way towards her hut. Once inside, she placed him on a bed of hay and gave him a wool blanket, "It's probably not the most comfy, but it should do. Please rest."

Before she could walk away from him, Ace's hand shot out and gripped hers, "What's your name?"

She easily twisted out of his weak grasp and placed his hand on his chest, "My name is Moda. We can talk more when you awake."

For an hour or two, Ace lay on the makeshift bed, resting.

Finally, Ace rose from the bed and walked out the door to be greeted by the sun's bright rays. He yawned and stretched, looking around the farm. It wasn't until he spotted Moda crouched by some calves feeding them milk did he notice he wasn't in his normal clothing.

He walked over to her and cleared his throat, "Moda was it?"

The girl smiled up at Ace, "You're awake! Did you rest well?"

Ace fiddled with the beads around his neck, "Yeah…" he glared at the calf that was licking his shin. Pushing it away he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, they were wet so I put them on the laundry line to dry. They should be done." Moda stood and brushed the grass off her dress, walking to the line of drying clothes. She plucked his pants and a shirt off the line and handed them to him.

He took them with a nod and tucked them under his arm, "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink would you?"

Moda looked around at the cows then to Ace, "I have milk."

He chuckled and nodded his head in approval, "That'll do."

She ran to the house but not before giving the command for him to watch the calves. He grunted and looked down to the same calf that was licking his shin before. He raised an eyebrow, "Better turn away if you don't wanna be blinded."

The calf let out a questionable moo and when Ace dropped his pants, it let out an indignant shriek and turned around. Ace laughed and got dressed just as Moda came back out with a cup of milk and his personal effects. She handed him both and led him to a stone wall where they sat in silence.

Ace put his belongings on the wall next to Moda and took a sip of milk, "I don't know if I said it, but thank you for saving me."

She smiled, "No problem."

"You mind telling me what a young girl like you is doing out here by yourself?"

Her happy expression turned sour and she held her head down, "My parents are at work."

Ace hummed. He'd heard what she'd said but his mind was elsewhere. _I really need to go apologize to that doctor._

"Sir?"

Ace looked at Moda, "Call me Ace."

"Ace… will you do something for me? You seem like a strong guy."

He put his cup down and crossed his arms, "Depends on what it is."

Moda's eyes lit up and she jumped up from her seat and ran to the hut, "One moment!"

Ace chuckled as he put on his hat, belt, and other items. He opened his bag to make sure everything was still the way he left it then closed it as Moda ran back. Donning his hat, he grinned as she barely stopped in enough time before she went over the edge of the wall.

"Can you deliver this message please?"

He took the letter and flipped it over examining it, "You did save my life… where does it need to be taken to?"

"The G-2 Naval Base."

Ace chuckled and handed the letter back to her, "Sorry, but as a pirate, I try to stay away from all navy bases."

Instead of taking the letter, Moda looked at Ace with tears in her eyes, "Please… please I'll do anything."

They stared at each other for a while before Ace sighed and stuffed the letter in his pocket. "Fine, I'll do it. Just don't cry."

Instantly the would-be tears dried up and Moda smiled, "Thank you!"

 _She duped me._

Ace rolled his eyes, "Hey, so, I need to get back into the town. Gotta pay some dues, can you tell me which way to go?"

She pointed to her left, "Go east and follow the road; you'll be back in the town in no time."

Tilting his hat in thanks, Ace left Moda on the stone wall, waving her hand in goodbye.

 **P.D.A**

It was nightfall by the time Ace arrived at the town. Asking a few citizens directions to where Dr. Blackbeard's home was located, it took Ace an hour more before his footsteps ended on the front porch of the doctor's home. Taking in a breath, he knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered.

There was a shuffle from the other side before the door swung open, Dr. Blackbeard standing with an irritated expression plastered on his face. "Boy, what is it that you want?"

Ace bowed at the waist, "Sir, I would like to give you my deepest apologies. I mistook you for another."

Dr. Blackbeard studied the man in front of him and huffed, "Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me."

Ace straightened as the doctor was about to close the door, but a picture on the wall grabbed his attention and he held a hand out to hinder the door from closing all the way. "The woman in that picture, is that Natalya?"

Shocked crossed Dr. Blackbeard's features and he looked back at the picture then to Ace, "How do you know her?"

"I… was on Nocturne Island and passed out in the jungle. She was kind enough to pull me from the wilderness and give me shelter until I woke up."

Dr. Blackbeard looked around before opening his door wider, "Come in."

Ace entered the doctor's home and he was directed to the chair in the living room where he took a seat and the doctor sat across from him. He picked up a picture and handed it to Ace, "I use to work with Natalya."

"Before she and her husband moved to the island?"

He nodded his head, "That's correct. Dr. Vegapunk, Dr. Nocturne, Dr. Natalya, and I all worked together for years. We often collaborated our studies and were rewarded well."

"What studies did you do?"

Dr. Blackbeard looked at Ace, "Did Natalya not tell you?"

"Well…" Ace trailed off and looked at the picture with the scientist in it, recalling his time in the uncanny study, "She was very vague."

"Hmm, it's not my place to speak on other's studies but I can tell you about mine. Do you know what Devil Fruits are?"

Ace nodded, "I've eaten one."

"Interesting," Dr. Blackbeard scratched his chin. "Which devil have you eaten?"

"His name is Mera Mera no Mi." Ace sat back in his chair as he felt his devil shift.

"You familiarize with it as a he, which means you feel his presence, don't you?"

Ace nodded.

"There is an old legend that says if one were to eat a Devil Fruit, they are eating the Sea Devil's incarnations. The devils grant you with a special ability but they also take away your ability to swim…"

Ace narrowed his eyes at the man.

"In my defense, boy, I didn't know you were a devil user and you kicked me in the face."

The freckled man laughed, "This is true, please continue."

"For my research, I dedicated my life studying the Devil Fruits. There are three types of devils: Zoan, which gives the ability to transform into another species; I've classed this under the animal system. Then there are the Paramecia, which can affect the body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances; this I've classed as the superhuman system. Lastly, there is the Logia, which can grant the user to become a natural element or force of nature; this has been classified as the nature element system. Each type has their own weakness and strength as well as their own sub-classes, which is too in-depth to get into right now."

Dr. Blackbeard went to his bookcase and pulled a book off the shelf before returning to his seat, "You said you've eaten the Mera Mera no Mi, that's a Logia type. Can I see it?"

Ace lifted his hand and called upon Mera, letting his hand turn to fire. The doctor laughed as Ace called his devil off.

"Amazing. I'm happy you've already identified with your devil. Many don't know that that presence they feel at all times is their devil." Dr. Blackbeard leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, "Tell me, has your devil ever reacted to another's? Whether good or bad?"

Mera spiked when Ace thought of a certain white haired male. He smiled, "Yeah, it's almost like I can't get enough of… anything… when I'm in his presence."

"And your devil, how does he react?"

Ace closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them, "He pulls me towards him. It's not something that I can resist."

Dr. Blackbeard nodded, "Exactly, the devils communicate with each other. Sometimes the reaction is intense, giving off hate or lust. Other times it could not react at all to another devil; it truly just depends on the other person. Tell me, this man he's a devil user as well, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you happen to know what kind?"

Ace repositioned himself in the chair, "Smoke."

The scientist flipped a couple of pages in the book, "Aha! Moku Moku no Mi, gives the user the ability of smoke. I see why you feel a pull towards him."

Ace waved his hand, "Wait, so you're telling me that had this of been some ugly bitch on the side of the road I would've fallen for 'em?"

Dr. Blackbeard chuckled, "No, not at all. There is this theory that I've been trying to test: The Devil chooses their User."

Confusion crossed the freckled boy's features pulling a laugh from Dr. Blackbeard, "It's confusing, I know. Here, let me try to explain it a little better."

He put the book down and stood to pace the room, "When a person eats a Devil Fruit they gain the ability of that fruit. However, when a person dies, the fruit gets reproduced; almost like a virus and a healthy cell. The virus latches on to the healthy cell, slowly infecting it. The virus will hang on to that cell until it can no long feed off of it then it kills the cell before moving on to its next host. That's what studies have shown devils to do to their users, but I feel like that's not the case."

The doctor chuckled, "I feel the only reason a devil would do that is to find their true owner. When the true owner of the devil has obtained its abilities then they can awaken and grow with the devil, reaching powers that any other person prior wouldn't have achieved."

"And what happens when that true owner dies?"

Dr. Blackbeard sat on the couch and rubbed his chin in thought, "That's where my studies ended. I'm…waiting on Dr. Nocturne to complete his studies before I can advance further. But I do believe that if another were to eat the devil that's already chosen its user then the devil wouldn't cooperate well with that individual. In the end, the other person would be able to call on the devil's bare minimum abilities, at best."

Ace eyed the man, "What outcome are you expecting from Dr. Nocturne's studies?"

The doctor laughed quietly, "I'm not too sure, son."

The second division commander noticed the time by the clock on the wall and stood from his seat, "Thank you for explaining things to me. It's good to learn a little bit more about this guy." He put a hand to his chest and grinned at the doctor.

Dr. Blackbeard walked Ace to the front door, "Of course. If you ever have time, stop by again. My studies might be complete by then."

"Will do so; thanks for your hospitality even after the misunderstanding."

The dark skinned man laughed, "Certainly."

Ace walked out of the doctor's house and was almost out of hearing distance when he heard Dr. Blackbeard's voice, "By the way!"

Having had caught his attention, Ace turned around. "Trust your devil. He'll lead you to some of the best things and through some of the worst."

Ace waved his hand in response and continued his walk towards the docks.

 **P.D.A**

It took him until daybreak to finally come across the G-2 Marine Base. Calling off his devil, Ace steered the boat to the shore and made sure it was out of sight before he took off his hat and put it in his bag; he then continued on foot to the base. The patrol was light on that day, which gave Ace an easy path to the front entrance. He was almost to his destination when he heard the voices of a few Marines.

Ace ducked behind a rock wall and waited for the men to pass. The coast was almost clear until one of the Marines stopped and looked down, "Guys, go on ahead. Damn shoelace came undone."

His fellow Marines bid their farewell to him as the solider bent down to tie his shoe. Taking this opportunity, Ace rushed the man, punching him square in the face, rendering the unsuspected Marine unconscious. He pulled the body behind the rock he was previously hiding behind and stripped him of his shirt and hat. Once the material was on his body, Ace walked to through the front gates of the Marine Base.

He pulled his hat down as he walked past a few Marines in the halls. He passed a pair of double doors and the smell coming from the room made his stomach growl. A passing Marine clasped his shoulder, "You should go in, sounds like you're hungry and breakfast is about to be served."

Ace shrugged off the hand and smiled, "Thanks, will do."

True to his word, Ace went to the cafeteria and seeing the buffet of food caused his mouth to water. He grabbed three trays and began to fill them with food. With one balanced on his head and the others in his hands, Ace made his way to the tables, winking at the middle-aged cook who was laughing at his antics.

He sat down at an empty table and placed his trays down before he dug in. It would have been a peaceful meal, had he not of overheard some Marine punks talking nonsense.

"My captain says we'll be headed out soon to track down Whitebeard and his crew. It's about time someone brought that old piece of dirt in. He's already on his last leg, world would be a better place if he were just to die off."

A vein popped out of Ace's clenched fist and his devil stirred at the promise of a fight. He tried to ignore it, remembering his true purpose for infiltrating the Marine Base, but the dumbass kept talking.

"It'll be a better world once we hang him and his entire crew from the gallows. That'll be a good bonus and a promotion for sure." The man laughed along with some of his fellow Marines.

The laughing didn't last long because it was interrupted with a screeching of the man whose face Ace just bashed in, "Talk shit about my old man and I'll kill you, then you'll be the one hanging from the gallows."

It was silent in the cafeteria as the surrounding men processed what just happened. Once they connected the dots they cried in outrage, "Get him!"

"Shit!"

Ace fled from the cafeteria with a group of Marines carrying weapons hot on his tail. He weaved through a few hallways before he spotted a door that was cracked open. Taking his chances, Ace dipped into the room and closed the door behind him, quietly listening for his pursers to pass him. Not hearing anything, Ace sighed and turned around, back against the door. He shouldn't have lost his cool that way, but he'd be damned if he let anyone talk shit about his family.

A high pitched voice alerted Ace of another presence in the room, "And who might you be?"

Ace rolled his eyes and turned to the source of the voice. The man droned on and on about how he was a captain and he should be treated with more respect than some subordinate bursting into his room, but Ace couldn't concentrate on the rest of his words.

He squinted his eyes at the man, causing him to falter in his charade, "What is it?! Are you not paying attention?"

Ace laughed, "You look like a rat."

The captain stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the desk, "How dare you speak to me that way!"

Hearing footsteps, Ace tensed and shot a look at the man. The captain took a hesitant step back, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Ace grinned, "I think I can fit your clothes."

Before the unknown captain could respond, Ace closed in on the man and head-butted him, knocking him back into his chair out cold. Mentally patting himself on the back, Ace undressed the man and put his clothes on over the ones he was already wearing. He hid out until he was sure there was no one out in the hall before he made his exit from the room and proceeded down the corridor to the debriefing room. He slipped into the room without being noticed and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting on the windowsill.

He didn't understand everything in the meeting, but his interest did peak when the commanding officer spoke of a secret scouting ship that will be returning to base shortly. Commanding Officer Comil took one sip of his coffee before spitting it back out into the cup, "This coffee is bitter as hell! Bring me better coffee."

Apparently the entire meeting was on hold until he got more coffee. Ace took a sip of his before he blanched at the taste. This was something he could agree with the Marines on, the coffee was horrible. A solider came in with a fresh pot and served Comil another cup of the caffeinated drink. Just as he was about to take a sip, another subordinate burst through the doors, "Sir! The scouting ship has arrived but it's caught on fire!"

The commanding officer stood, knocking over his fresh cup of coffee, "Get someone to put out that fire or all the top secret information will be burned!"

The occupants of the room dashed out to the balcony where they could see the burning ship getting closer to the base. "Is there no one who's working on putting out that fire?!"

"Sir, by all means, fuck the fire, there are soldiers on that ship!" A captain spoke up, sending his fellow Marines in an uproar.

Ace rolled his eyes. F _ucking Marines… just useless._

He jumped off the balcony and onto the burning ship. He could hear the Marines telling him to come back but he ignored them.

 _Worthless, they can't even save their own men._

Ace smelled the burning of the captain's uniform he'd stolen and he summoned his devil to make sure he wasn't injured by the fire. He looked around the ship for any living people. Becoming one with the fire, Ace swept through the ship until he found a Marine passed out holding a suitcase that had 'Top Secret' written on it. He clicked his tongue as he hefted the man onto his shoulder and grabbed the case before making it off the ship as it started to sink.

He jumped into the air and, using his devil, soared for a while before he made it back on the balcony in front of Comil.

"That man's still on fire…"

The awed voices humored Ace as he dropped the man and the suitcase on the ground. Forgetting the presence he was in he commented, "Marines… just worthless. At least as pirates in a crew we won't leave each other to burn to death."

The silence was deafening as the Marines looked at Ace in scrutiny. "You! You're Fire Fist Ace! Capture him!"

"Ah shit." Ace jumped off the balcony and down the side of the building, dodging bullets the whole time.

The Marines stopped firing and looked over the balcony to see if they hit their target. A solider turned around and yelled in surprised. On the head of their commanding officer was Portgas D. Ace, crouched with a hand scratching the back of his head.

The Marines unloaded their guns, scaring the shit out of the commander, "Stop, you idiots, before you shoot me!"

The firing stopped and jaws dropped as they saw the many bullet holes in Ace's body fill with flames. Ace leaned forward handing the letter to Comil, "Almost forgot about the delivery…"

Comil snatched the letter from Ace and he leapt off the balcony again, not waiting to see if the man read the letter or not. He ran back to his single man boat, untied it and casted off into sea. He settled himself against the mast and put his hat back on his head to block the sun. He chuckled as he pulled piece of paper he'd stolen from the top secret case.

He knew where Blackbeard was, the real Blackbeard, and there was nothing that could stop him now.

* * *

 _I hope the personification of the devils has been explained and understood easily. As always if there are any question or whatnot just poke me and I'll clarify. Review if you can and stay in tune for next chapter: **Marco** \- Huredhiel_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 19 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** A little short chapter; it's a filler chapter almost but it's important. If I don't update again before Christmas, then I hope everyone has an amazing holiday!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _BeASlumberingDragon_ for adding my story to your favorite list! :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Marco**

He could feel his balls sticking to his thigh. That's how fucking hot it was; he could actually pinpoint the exact location where the sweat was dripping down his balls and making them sticky.

Little to say, the first division commander was not pleased. Why Whitebeard would choose to have their annual Allies Meeting in the middle of this hot ass jungle on this hot ass island, Marco would never know. He bumped into Doma, whose ever present monkey had taken to swinging in the trees to keep cool in the heat, and muttered an apology, "Sorry 'bout that man."

Doma laughed at his allied crew's first mate, "Not liking the island too much, Marco?"

Marco chuckled and inspected the raccoon-eyed man, "Your bandana is soaked in sweat."

"That's cuz it's hot as shit on this island!"

The blond laughed, "I was just thinking same thing."

The monkey landed on Doma's shoulder and dropped a piece of fruit before jumping back into the trees. His owner caught the fruit and glared up at the canopy of leaves, "This better be clean fruit, Boogers!"

The purple tattooed man raised an eyebrow, "You named your pet monkey Boogers?"

Doma inspected the fruit before judging that it was edible and taking a bite out of it, "The little shitter tends to cover things in his snot and shit before giving them to the crew."

Marco's lips curled in disgust and he looked up at the treetops to watch Boogers leap around. It was at that moment that the primate dropped another fruit. Marco caught it but then immediately let it go.

"What's wrong?"

Black eyes cut over to the tan man and the owner of them held up his hand, wiping it on the other's shirt, "Your monkey, your snot."

Doma laughed and shrugged, "Tried to tell ya."

"Marco." Whitebeard's voice cut through their conversation, "Keep up; we're almost there."

Marco nodded and walked faster to catch up to his captain. The group of pirates moved through the jungle with speed and, with a stop by the nearest water source for Marco to clean his hand, continued their journey to the meeting location.

After a while, the Whitebeard Pirates and a portion of the Allies arrived at a massive old tree in the center of the jungle.

Whitebeard traced a vine around the elephantine root until his hand rested on a particular spot. He muttered a few words and pushed on the area, causing a door-like shape to appear before it pushed in as an opening. Whitebeard walked in, followed by Marco and the pirates, and sauntered through a long finely polished wooden hallway. A few turns later and the group walked over the threshold to a commodious room. The rest of Whitebeard's forty-two allied pirates were waiting at the extensive table, all talking amongst themselves, with their pirate crews standing behind them.

Upon noticing Whitebeard enter, the deafening chatter of the allies ceased and they stood in respect to their leader. Whitebeard nodded to his fellow comrades and when he reached the head of the table, sat and gestured for everyone else to take their seats.

He poured himself some rum before speaking, "I hereby start the 69th annual Alliance Meeting." He raised his glass and took a drink. His forty-two allied captains also raised their mugs and took sips of their respective drinks.

Marco crossed his arms and scrutinized over the faces at the table. He heard Whitebeard take a deep sigh before he spoke, "First, I would like to thank you all for coming. As you know, my crew and I have been going through some hardships due to our recently lost family member."

The gatherers lowered their heads in thought of Thatch and a moment of silence passed before Whitebeard spoke again, "As always, I would like to give you all a chance to speak on your concerns before voicing my thoughts."

Jinbe stood with no crew to his back, "Sir, I would like to report that all is well on Fishman Island besides some minor issues we had with a few pirates, which are in the process of being handled."

"If problems with the pirates persist bring a list of the crews. If they do not respect my jolly roger then they will be reminded as to why they should."

The kimono donning fishman bowed and took his seat.

Doma stood and his crew stepped closer to his back, "Sir, I would like to report that all situations are faring well in the northern quadrants of your territory. Shipments are being moved smoothly and the food along with the drink supplies should be shipped out to all the allied crews shortly." When Doma sat his crew took a step back.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "Good. Are all crews satisfied with the portions that they are to receive?"

A mutter of affirmative answers floated across the room, putting a smile on Whitebeard's face. He nodded to Whitey and she stood.

"Sir, I believe I speak for your western, eastern, and southern quadrants when I say all is well. We would like to hear what it is that you have called this meeting for."

Whitey took her seat as all eyes turned to Whitebeard for his response. He chuckled and drank from his cup before he spoke, "It is true, I have called this meeting for a specific purpose."

Marco tapped his shoulder to request a brief absence to which his captain agreed as he laced his fingers together under his chin, "I have called you all here because there are two matters I would like to address. To my first order of business; as you all know I'm an old man, and I'm not saying I plan on leaving this world anytime soon, but in the event something were to happen to me, I would like to make it clear that Marco will be promoted to replace me."

The gathered pirates turned their attention to Marco who was just hanging up his mushi and returning to his father's side. Marco bowed his head, "In the event anything were to happen to Whitebeard, I accept taking this promotion in position to command the Whitebeard Pirates."

The forty-two leaders raised their drinks in salute to Marco and sipped their rum. Whitebeard extended his leg, popping his knee before he spoke again, "The second order of business, Portgas D. Ace."

"Has he turned on the crew?" Squard questioned.

The outburst of laughter from the Whitebeard Pirates caused the man's face to heat up and the captain raised a hand to silence his crew. "No, Squard, he has not betrayed the crew. If anything, as some of you already know, he's currently on a mission to bring justice to the man who murdered my beloved son. But that is not what I wish to speak about."

He paused and looked at the faces of all the members gathered in the room, "Since the death of Gol D. Roger, the fight for pirate king has been fierce and everyone is running in the race to reach the end of the Grand Line to accomplish such a title and become his successor. I come before you all today to say that I am giving up my place in this race."

Collective whispers started around the table. Marco cleared his throat and the silence coated the room as Whitebeard spoke again, "I would like to give my position to Ace. He is strong, as well as loyal, and he has the respect of every individual he's ever come across. He is the perfect person and I wish for you all to support me in supporting him on this journey."

Elmy, a heavy set woman with caked on makeup, stood from her seat, "This is an outrage!" Spit escaped her mouth from her many missing teeth when she spoke, "You're basically asking us to quit our dreams to make sure Ace gains the title! What will we receive from such a thing?"

Marco stepped beside Whitebeard and looked lazily at Elmy, "You will continue to receive protection and support from the Whitebeard Pirates. We are not asking you to give up your dreams; by all means, follow them until your heart is content. What we are saying is that the Whitebeard Pirates are putting our full support behind Ace, and as our allies, we want you to be aware of our plans. If anything happens and we have to choose between you all or Ace to be the next pirate king, we will choose Ace."

Whitebeard raised his hand before Elmy could reply, silencing her. "Elmy, let's look at this realistically. In a fight against Ace, could you win?"

Elmy glared at Whitebeard and sat down with a huff. The yonko looked around the table, "If there is anyone at this table who can defeat Ace, then please stand, and I will fully support you in being the next pirate king."

When no one stood, McGuy questioned, "Why not Marco?"

Said man waved his hand, "I would prefer not to have such a luxurious title attached to my name."

Whitebeard laughed at his first mate, "Now, I ask again, do we all stand in agreement with Ace?"

A collective round of "Aye" flowed through the room. Whitebeard gulped down the rest of his drink before slamming his cup on the table, "Meeting adjourned then."

 **M**

After a few days of socializing and fucking, the members of the Moby Dick boarded their ship and set out on the sea. It was a quiet day for the crew, not much excitement on deck unless you considered Haruta chasing after Stefan entertainment.

Marco had thoughts to retire to his room when Fossa announced the presence of an unknown boat, "Sir! There's a man on a boat heading in our direction."

Whitebeard hummed, stroking his mustache, "Allow them to board the ship."

Marco sat on the side deck next to Vista, waiting for the unknown man, "Who do you think it is?"

Vista shrugged his shoulders, "Has to be some brave motherfucker for him to approach our ship."

The pair didn't have to wait long before a tall and burly man stepped onto the deck of the ship. They watched him walk to their captain with his head held high, ignoring all other pirates. "Cocky son of a bitch that one is, isn't he?"

Marco laughed and waved a hand to silence his friend.

The spiky red-haired man reached into the inner folds of his jacket and pulled out a letter, "I'm here to give this letter to you."

He stepped forward towards Whitebeard but Stefan jumped in front of him, growling and snatching the letter from him before prancing over to Whitebeard, jumping in his lap to deliver the message. Whitebeard chuckled at his dog's actions and patted his head. He still did not acknowledge the dark skinned man in front of him as he read the front of the letter.

There was a moment of silence before he huffed, "Shanks… I haven't heard that name in a while." He flipped the letter over before looking at the man before him, "So… this is a letter from Shanks…"

The man nodded his head and puffed out his chest, "Yeah, it's a letter of importance. That's why it was sent by me for it to be delivered."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, "Congratulations, it must have been hard to make it here." He stated sarcastically.

The purple lipped man waved his hand in dismissal, "Nah, it's my job as a new member of the Red Hair Pirates. My name's Rockstar."

The yonko grunted and returned to reading the message. Seeing he was occupied, Rockstar turned to Marco and Vista, "Have you guys ever heard of a man named Rockstar? I was a well-known pirate before I was invited into Shanks's crew."

Marco gave a flat look to the spiky-haired man, "Nope, never heard of you."

Vista laughed and shook his head, "Nah, doesn't ring a bell. So, anyway, the guy tells him that it was the best sea king meat he'd ever tasted…"

Rockstar tsked at their dismissal of him and it was the sound of ripping paper that pulled the attention of all the men on deck. The overly confidant man's jaw dropped as he watched the so called "important letter" fall to pieces to the deck.

Whitebeard huffed, "He sends me a damn letter! Since when did that boy get so important he couldn't come see me?"

"Hey! Hold the hell up! Okashira said that was a very important letter!" Rockstar bent over to start collecting the torn pieces at his feet, "This is Red Hair we're talking about, do you know what you're doing?!"

The monstrous man huffed and drank heavily from his cup, "Boy! I. Am. _Whitebeard_! The question is do you know who it is _you_ are talking to?" He slammed his fist down on the armrest.

One of his nurses tapped his arm with a frown, "Sir, you've had enough alcohol for today."

The yonko shrugged, "Idiot, drinking what I want won't hurt my body."

Feeling bold and thoroughly annoyed, Rockstar took a step towards the seated Whitebeard, "I said that letter was important."

Marco stood and eyed the cocky newbie, "Watch your next move."

The two engaged in a stare down before Whitebeard raised his hand, "It's ok, Marco, the young ones will be stupid. I can only guess what that letter said; it was about Ace and Blackbeard. You tell that red-headed little brat if he wants to talk to me, he'd better bring a good drink and come himself! If you got that… leave, I don't feel like talking to a little snot like you. Fucking meathead."

The phoenix stepped chest to chest to the worm, "Leave now if you want to make it back to Shanks in one piece."

Rockstar scoffed at Marco before he stepped away from him and walked back in the direction of his boat muttering curses under his breath.

Whitebeard watched him leave before he summoned Marco to his side, "Tell me, have you spoken to Ace?"

"Yeah, I called Vista while we were in the meeting and he was with him. He was on Crestshire Island very close to Blackbeard."

Whitebeard swirled his drink in his cup, "Vista, my son, come here."

Vista approached the pair and gave a chuckle, "What can I do for ya, Pops?"

"Did Ace meet with Blackbeard already?"

"We thought it was him. Ace ran out of the restaurant before we could confirm it. I found out through some civilians that a young man had gotten in trouble for attacking the town's doctor, whose name also so happened to be Blackbeard. My guess: Ace is still on his hunt."

Marco stoked his chin stubble, "Sounds about right, he would have called in by now."

Whitebeard sighed and looked at the open sea in thought, "When he reports in keep me updated."

Both commanders nodded and began to walk back to their previous seats on the deck when Marco turned back to his father. "By the way Pops, Ace says he'll see you soon with the best sake you've ever had."

Their father let out a _'Gurarara'_ , "I'll be looking forward to it!"

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed! Review if you wish!_

 _*Okashira is another word for boss._

 _Once again, I hope everyone has a good holidays. More than likely I won't be updating again until after New Years, so with that in mind; everyone be safe and have fun! Stay tune for next chapter: **Smoker Tensa** \- Huredhiel_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 20 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ah ha! I was able to post before New Year's! I hope you all like! It's time to get a little bit more into Ace x Smoker!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _ArEnIaSxxRuleR_ for alerting and adding my story to your favorites. Also, _Jo_! Hi again. :D I'm happy you understood the explanation about the devil fruits. I really did want Dr. Blackbeard to be totally different from the normal Blackbeard that we know, so I'm happy that you like him. I guess to me, I've come to think of all devil fruits as he but it also depends on the person. Yea, I'm totally in love with the Whitebeard Pirates. I just view them as the hard core but chill back pirate group lol. Whitebeard is hella fun to write. And trust me it's ok that you don't review all chapters, I'm grateful for the chapters you've reviewed thus far, thank you hun! It means a lot to me. :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Smoker Tensa**

Smoker and Tashigi walked back to their ship that was docked at the G-3 Naval Base. It was the location he'd chosen for them to receive their "promotion". Smoker scoffed which prompted Tashigi to raise an eyebrow at him, but he ignored her. The whole damn ceremony was a joke. First, he had to come up with some bullshit story as to how he subdued Sir Crocodile. Then, he had to stand there while those old bastards showered him with glory that didn't belong to him.

He was embarrassed and annoyed. He wanted to take the damn pendent he'd gotten and shove it up the brasses' asses. He growled and quickened his steps causing Tashigi to move faster to keep up with her captain... no, commodore. The pair had almost made it to their ship when Smoker heard his name being called on the wind.

"Tensa, wait."

Smoker sighed around his cigars as he looked up at sky while he waited for Aokiji to catch up to them. When he felt the presence of the man on his back he turned to look at him and Hina before sighing, "What?"

The lofty man scratched his inner ear with his pinky before speaking, "Even if you don't want the position, a congratulation is in order."

"Kuzan, I don't want your congratulations. I just want to go back to my ship and sail out."

Hina laughed at Smoker's attitude, "Well, Commodore Smoker, with your new title comes new responsibilities."

The admiral held out a letter to his friend, "Your new duties, Commodore. You are no longer to be stationed in Loguetown. You are now what we call a floater; if a problem arises and you are near the area you will go to that location and handle any diplomatic issues we might have. When the problem is fixed, you float back out to the sea until you get your next assignment."

Smoker snatched the letter from Aokiji, "I do what I want, Kuzan. I hunt pirates and I turn them in. If I so happen to manage and solve a few problems here and there then I will but by no means am I a puppet for those old fuckers; they can find someone else for that."

Hina shook her head, "Hina confused. How you've managed this far in the Marines, I'll never know."

"Well," Aokiji adjusted the falling sleeping mask on his forehead, "you know I don't care what you do. Just stay out of trouble, Smoker." He looked at Tashigi and smiled in greeting, "Speaking of trouble, Hina told me about a certain incident."

Smoker tensed and spoke with haste to his subordinate, "Tashigi, to the ship. Get everything ready to sail out. When my feet hit the deck I want the ship to be moving, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Tashigi saluted to Hina and Aokiji before she spun on her heel to march towards the ship.

Hina laughed and waved goodbye to Tashigi, "See you around, Ensign Tashigi."

Smoker swiped her hand out of the air and growled at her, "I told you not to say anything to him"

The pink haired woman lit up a cigarette, "Now you know I couldn't _not_ say anything."

Aokiji shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like we all haven't done our fair share of things with pirates, but she says you're really into this guy."

Smoker's face turned red as he turned on Hina, "Why the hell would you say that?!"

Hina raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper to Aokiji, "See how he's reacting? Tell me, when's the last time he's gotten like this over anyone?"

Before the puffy haired man could answer, Smoker threw his hands up in the air and spun around to walk to his ship, "I'm done talking."

Hina laughed and Aokiji snatched the smoke from her lips and took a puff, "Seems you might be on to something here, Hina."

 **S.T**

As soon as his feet hit the deck he was instantly met with the voices of his crew, "Congratulations, Commodore Smoker!"

Smoker felt his eye twitch but he wouldn't take his frustrations out on his crew. Instead he gave a small smile and thanked his men, "Set sail."

"Sir!"

Smoker watched his subordinates hustle about for a while before he walked back to his office. He was tired; the day had been long and all he wanted was sleep. When he entered his room he took off his jacket and pulled on a sleeveless shirt. He toed off his boots before sitting behind his desk, socked feet propped up on the flat top, and lighting a pair of cigars. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying his time between him and his tobacco.

He sat in silence long enough to burn through a set of cigar. When he began to feel the burn of the buds on his lips, he butted them out and was about to light another set when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and puffed out some smoke from his previous cigars, "Come in."

His ensign entered his room, "Sir."

He looked at Tashigi, "Take a seat."

She closed the door and sat in one of the chairs across from him. They let the silence settle before Smoker decided to speak first, "What is it?"

Tashigi slouched in the chair and looked up at ceiling, "The crew would like to hold a party in our honor. I couldn't find it in me to deny them."

The two Marines sighed.

"When is the party?"

"From what I was told, as soon as the sun sets, sir." Tashigi let her hair down from the ponytail and ran her fingers across her scalp. "I've never felt so exhausted before."

Smoker grunted, "It's physically exhausting to pretend to be something you aren't."

She looked at her commodore, "I don't feel right taking this promotion."

"It's not something we can give back."

Before she could respond there was a knock at the door and it cracked open, "Sir, there is an unknown boat attached to our ship."

Smoker took his feet off the desk and was about to stand when Tashigi stopped him, "You stay here, sir, I'll take care of it."

He waited to hear the door click shut before he stood from his chair and walked over to his dresser. He crossed toned limbs on the top of it and sighed before burying his head in the crook of his arm. He was thinking about a shower when he felt his devil move in him. He ignored it and rubbed his tired eyes.

His decision was made; shower then sleep.

As he was pulling open his drawer his devil flared. He paused and huffed, he wasn't sure what was agitating Moku Moku but he wasn't in the mood for it. He reached into his pockets to fish out some smokes but feeling they were empty, he turned around to walk back to his desk. What he saw made him stop short.

There, sitting in his chair with his feet propped on his desk like he owned the joint, was the man who'd been plaguing his thoughts for some weeks now. Portgas D. Ace had one of _his_ cigars in his mouth and a grin was spread across his features.

The pirate tipped his hat in greeting, "So this is what the inside of a Marine ship looks like."

Smoker wanted to punch the cocky grin off his face, but before he could a knock came on his door. He glared at Ace before answering the door, poking only his head out, "What?"

"Sir, we did find a small boat but there's no one on it. I've ordered a search on the entire ship."

Ace knocked over a paper weight and the bang of it falling on the floor alerted Tashigi, "Sir? Is everything ok?"

Smoker pulled his head back to glare at Ace again. The freckled man shrugged and began fiddling with a rubber band he'd found on the desk. The commodore sighed and stuck his head back outside the door, "Call off the search. Tell everyone the only way we can have a party is if there's enough food."

Tashigi furrowed her eyebrows but saluted, "Understood, sir."

Smoker waited until Tashigi was down the hall before he slammed his door shut and whirled around to face Ace, "What the HELL are you doing here?"

Ace rose from the chair and sat on the front of the desk, "See, the mast on my boat broke. Can't sail without a mast, so I decided to stop on the nearest ship and get materials for repairs. It just so happened to be that your ship was the closest."

Smoker felt Moku reaching out for the younger male but he would not get pulled in, not again. "I don't give a shit. Get off my ship."

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, Captain?" Ace took off his shoes and sat cross legged on the desk.

Smoker's eye twitched, "It's commodore now."

An eyebrow was raised, "Really now? Congratulations."

"I don't want your congratulations; I want you gone."

"Do you really?"

Smoker was going to fire off a smart remark but he stopped to actually think about it. He knew as a Marine, he should be arresting this pirate, but… then again…

Moku decided to make his presence known and snaked out, wrapping around Ace's wrist. The pair watched as Mera came and intertwined with Moku. Ace smiled at the sight, "Hmm, so that's what the old doctor meant."

Smoker sighed, giving up on trying to make the pirate to leave, "Meant about what?"

Ace genuinely smiled at Smoker, "Nothing."

They stayed in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Ace then stood up and walked to Smoker, holding his hand out for a handshake, "I would like to get to know you."

Smoker looked down at the hand then back up to its owner. The Marine and the pirate looked at each other, one grinning and the other confused. It wasn't until the Marine shook the hand of the pirate did the confused look get replaced with mirth, "Fine, I'll get to know you, Pirate."

The hatted male felt a chill through him as Smoker released his hand, "Well, first you have to stop calling me pirate. Call me Ace."

"Portgas."

Ace laughed which pulled a smirk to Smoker's face, "Fine, I guess I'll have to be ok with Portgas. What can I call you?"

He glared at the youth, "Smoker."

The pirate walked back to the desk and moved some papers around, "Tensa it is then."

Smoker's eye twitched at the use of his first name. He huffed and walked back to his desk then pulled out two cigars, putting them to his lips. He patted around for his lighter and huffed in annoyance when he couldn't find it. Seeing him struggle, Ace walked over to him and placed two fingers on the tips of the cigars, letting Mera flow to light the smokes. Red eyes looked into the other's black ones as he inhaled his first pull.

Ace stepped back as Smoker exhaled and began to look around the room, "This party is for your promotion?"

At the reminder of his party, Smoker sighed and flopped onto his chair, "I don't want a celebration but it's for the crew, they deserve a break."

Ace hummed, "Why don't you want the celebration?"

"It was your brother who brought down Crocodile, not me."

As Ace was about to answer, a knock came to the door and Smoker to sat up in his chair. He motioned for Ace to hide as he got up to answer it, "Yeah?"

His cook was standing outside with a smile on his face. "Cher, it almost time for the party. The crew startin' to gather on deck and I personally wanted to let you know I cook your favorite dish." He spoke, his creole accent flowing heavy.

Smoker chuckled and removed the cigars from between his lips, "Thanks Tab; I'll be out shortly."

He closed the door and looked around his room for Ace, who was back in his chair, smiling at Smoker, "Am I invited to this party?"

Smoker watched on as Ace pulled out a Marine uniform. "Where did you get that?"

Ace shrugged, "A few islands back; had to deliver a letter."

"If you can blend in then be my guest."

Smiling, Ace stood and removed his hat and threw it onto Smoker's bed. Smoker rolled his eyes as he walked over to his boots and began to lace them up. When he was ready, he turned around to see Ace pulling up the Marine pants and fixing his shirt.

Once dressed, he held his muscular arms out and spun, "I look like a Marine?"

Smoker walked over to him and tucked his beads inside his shirt, letting his hand linger on the pirate's chest for a moment before he pulled back and headed towards the door, "Let's go."

Ace grabbed the Marine hat that was sitting on the dresser before he followed the hunter out of the room. The pair walked to the deck of the ship in silence, both still a little unsure what to say to the other. When they stepped over the threshold that led to the deck the crew yelled, "Congratulations!"

Torches had been lit across the deck to illuminate all the food and drinks that were lined up. Tashigi approached her commodore with a mug, "Commodore."

Smoker took the mug and clanked it against hers, "Ensign."

The pair drank from their cups and the crew cheered as music started to play. Tashigi noticed the young man next to Smoker and tilted her head to the side, "Who is this, Smoker-san?"

Ace pulled the hat down further on his head, "New recruit, ma'am."

Before Tashigi could question more, Smoker cleared his throat, "Go have fun, Tashigi. Tonight we relax."

She looked at Smoker then back at the now dancing crew, "Yes, sir."

When she walked away Ace let out a sigh, "She's observant isn't she?"

Feeling in a much better mood than he was in earlier, Smoker nodded his head. "Go, intermingle. Tonight you're a Marine; don't cause any trouble."

With that Smoker left Ace and went to sit near the prow of the ship. He watched the young man get his food then sit to talk to other Marines and even make a few jokes here and there. Smoker drank from his mug in deep thought. He was tired of thinking of the different would've, could've, and should've that pertained to his involvement with Portgas. He finished off his drink and grabbed another one while he ate some yakitori. For once he wasn't going to think with his head; he was going to be like a leaf in the water and just go with the flow of things.

Whatever happens, happens.

With his resolve solid, Smoker leaned back and began to enjoy himself. He watched Ace the entire time, his devil constantly moving in him, trying to push him towards the other man. But he wouldn't go to him, not yet; he was still unsure what to say to him. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long as Ace made his way over to him carrying two drinks.

Ace handed him one of the cups and leaned against the rail next to him, "Enjoying yourself?"

Smoker polished off his cup before starting to drink from the one Ace had given him, "Well enough. You?"

"Reminds me of home a little bit…" He trailed off as he looked at the Marine crew, chuckling every so often at their antics.

Smoker put down his drink and pushed himself off the rail, pivoting to stand in front of Ace. The commander put his drink down and looked up and the Marine, waiting for his move. Smoker leaned down and pressed his lips to Ace's in a chase kiss, pulling back too soon for the other's taste. He hummed and returned to his position on the rail.

Ace picked his drink back up and took a sip before he questioned, "What was that about?"

"Trying to silence Moku."

Ace shook his head, "Well that's not the right way to do it."

Smoker raised an eyebrow as Ace moved in front of him. He pulled him down to his level before he pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. Smoker grunted and put his arm around Ace's waist to press their bodies closer together.

The rest of the party faded when Smoker snaked his tongue out to trace against Ace's lips, requesting entrance. Granting permission, Ace opened his mouth and groaned as Smoker fully explored the hot cavern. Ace ran his hands up the older male's muscular back and linked them around the base of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. When the need for air became apparent, Smoker gave one last lick to the roof of his mouth before he pulled back, painting slightly.

Staying in the embrace, Ace's fingers played with the hair on the nape of Smoker's neck, "That was better."

Smoker chuckled, "You don't take things slow, do you?"

Ace pecked his lips before pulling back and grabbing his drink to take a sip, "Life's too short to worry about going slow and being precautious."

"Oi, Commodore!"

Red eyes turned toward his crew, "What?"

"Can I get a kiss like that?!" The crew laughed at their mate, his words causing Ace to throw his head back in laughter.

Smoker huffed, "Not in a million years, solider."

Laughter rang throughout the ship and Smoker rolled his eyes. Ace touched Smoker's arm to draw his attention, "Let's go somewhere private, I want to try something."

The commodore squinted his eyes at Ace and he waved his hand in dismissal, "Nothing like that, promise."

Giving in, Smoker looked up at the crow's nest, "We'll have privacy up there."

Not feeling like climbing, Smoker allowed his devil to take over and encompass his body in smoke. Without a second thought, the smoke surrounded Ace and together the pair traveled up the mast towards the nest.

Smoker was about to reel in his devil when their feet touched the ground but Ace held up a hand, "Wait."

Ace called on Mera and sat back as he saw his hand turned to flame. Smoker watched for the second time that day as Moku tried to snuff Mera before Mera fought back and attempted to smother Moku. Finally, the two devils called quits and began to move in harmony around each other, pulling a smile from the pirate.

"It's amazing how they do that. There is so much we don't know about our devils." Ace used his other hand to poke a finger at the ring of smoke and fire; it danced before it encircled his finger.

Smoker watched the two devils before looking up to the younger man next to him. "What is it that you want, Portgas?"

Ace sighed and stared at the full moon, "I want to see if this attraction towards you is coming from Mera, or actually from me."

"And what will that take?"

"Some time around you, I suppose." Ace took off the Marine hat and ran his fingers through his hair before placing it back on his head.

Smoker really looked at him and for the first time, he saw the man and not the pirate. "It'll be two weeks before we hit the next island for restocking. You should have your answer by then."

Ace called in his devil, allowing Smoker to do the same thing. "Why are you agreeing?"

Smoker ran a hand down his face, feeling a little tired, "Because, maybe this could be something."

When no response came from Ace, Smoker looked over to see he'd fallen asleep with his head propped against his hand. The hunter shook his head before picking up the young man and making his way back down to the deck.

He was almost to the hall leading to his quarters when he was stopped, "Sir, are you heading to bed already?"

Smoker turned to Tashigi, "Yes. Make sure everything is cleaned up by morning. Sleep well, Ensign."

Tashigi noticed the man in his arms but didn't comment, "Same to you, Commodore."

The hunter threw open the door to his room and stalked in before he slammed it shut with his foot. He looked around to see where he could place the sleeping man. Seeing the only spot was his bed, Smoker laid him on the sheets before he stood and walked to his window, lighting some cigars. He opened the window to let the mid-summer breeze flow through the room as he placed his ashtray on the sill. He took a few puffs before he set the smokes in the tray and walked towards his shower.

He wasn't in there long, but it was enough time for Ace to have awoken from his slumber. Whitebeard's second division commander looked around the room then to Smoker, who'd left the bathroom fully dressed in his sleepwear and had taken his position back near the window.

"I fell asleep didn't I?"

Smoker raised an eyebrow, "Does that happen often?"

Ace stretched before he plopped back on the bed, "Yeah, but it's alright." Ace patted the empty spot on the bed, "Come here."

Smoker grabbed his ashtray before he walked over to his bed and lay down next to Ace.

"Do you think about that day often?"

Smoker grunted and blew out some smoke, "What day?"

Ace lifted his hand, causing the moonlight to dance around his skin, casting shadows on Smoker's white shirt, "The alley."

Smoker tensed a little, "Often enough." He placed an arm behind his head.

Ace rolled on his side to get a better look at the handsome Marine, "Let me give you a celebratory gift."

"Gift?"

Ace leaned up and kissed Smoker on the side of his mouth, "Yes, just accept it."

Smoker grunted and got comfortable as he watched Ace trace a hand down his chest and to his leg. The freckled man's hand traveled to his inner thigh, grabbing the flaccid cock lying there. He gave a squeeze before he began massaging the organ as he took off his hat and tossed it across the room.

Smoker leaned over to tip his ashes into the ashtray before he took a deep drag from his cigars. By now his penis was fully erect and he sat back to see what "gift" Ace was going to give him.

Ace grinned at the firm outline in the older male's pants, "May I?"

"You told me to accept it." Smoker cocked his head to the side and took another drag from his cigars.

Fire Fist pulled down the cotton pants and Smokers manhood bounced free before stilling. Finally seeing his cock up close made Ace moan as he wrapped a hand around the base, "You're bigger than I thought. The pants are deceiving."

Smoker's jaw clenched as Ace moved his hand up and down his length, "Is that going to be a problem?"

Ace threw a cocky look to Smoker, "You'll get to know, soon enough, that not much is a problem for me."

Pink lips wrapped around the weeping head, giving a light suck as a skilled hand moved down the shaft in a twisting motion. Smoker let out a pleased sigh and placed his cigars in the ashtray before he laid his head back on the pillow. He ran a hand through Ace's hair, moving it out of the way so he could get a better view of the man going down on him.

After a few more sucks to the knob, Ace slowly began to swallow the length until his nose was buried in white tuffs of hair.

Smoker moaned and lifted his hips, "Shit."

Ace chuckled around his mouthful, sending vibrations through the Marine's cock and up his spine. Just as Smoker was about to tell him to move, Ace lifted his head, pulling the length thick manhood from the back of his throat until the tip was resting against his lips before he sucked hard on his way back down. The action pulled a deep moan from Smoker, wisps of smoke leaving his body and skimming across Ace's back.

Ace repeated his movements a few times before he removed the cock from his mouth to show favor to the swollen sac. He twisted and pumped Smoker as he sucked a testicle into his mouth. A curse escaped Smoker's lips and his hip bucked, slapping the other unoccupied testis under Ace's chin.

He ran his tongue along the underside before he showed the same attention to the other. Feeling them tighten in his mouth, Ace licked a vein from the sac up the length before sucking the mushroom shaped head. He swallowed the long cock just as Smoker released his load. The older man pumped his hips, his hand guiding Ace's head to meet his thrusts until he was done.

Smoker sighed when Ace released his cock with a "pop" before he fixed him back into his pajama pants. Ace let the older man catch his breath before he spoke, "You alright?"

The commodore laughed as he leaned over and grabbed his cigars, lighting them once again then lying back down, "More than alright." He looked over at Ace, "Do you need me to return the favor?"

The pirate laughed at the Marine before he grabbed his hand to place it on the wet spot on his pants, "I'm good, you're fucking hot."

Smoker laughed, truly laughed, "Thanks."

Ace let out a yawn and curled into Smoker, "I think I'm starting to like this…"

He trailed off as sleep welcomed him, leaving Smoker awake to really think about his words. Taking the final drag from his cigars, Smoker snuffed them and wrapped an arm around Ace.

 _I think I'm starting to like this too…_

* * *

 _Yay! Happy New Year's! If you are drinking stay safe and everyone have a blast! Back to the story lol s_ _ome fluff and sexy bedroom time. I love Ace's boldness. Thank you all who are still reading, I hope you are enjoying it. Leave a review if you can, if not it's cool. Please stay in tune for next chapter: **Cancer** \- Huredhiel_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 21 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hello everyone! I hope everyone had an excellent New Years! Stick to those resolutions that you guys made. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter; Cancer isn't an OC so you guys might have to look him up but I had a blast writing this chapter.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing! Lol don't die from the cuteness! There is so much more in the chapters to come.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Cancer**

Holy Land Mariejois.

Capital of the World _fucking_ Government.

Capital of the building that holds the _most fucking stairs_!

The vice admiral let out a sigh as he walked up another flight of steps. It was a long way to the sixth fucking floor and he felt as though he'd been walking for hours. After what seemed like a life time, he finally made it to his destination but was stopped by a guard, "Sir, may I inquire as to where you are going?"

Not wanting to cause a scene, he complied, "Vice Admiral Cancer reporting to the Gorosei."

The guard bowed in respect, "Vice Admiral Cancer, the Gorosei have moved their office to the eastern tower. If you continue up seven more flights of stairs then you will be right at their office door."

The more the man spoke the more Cancer's jaw dropped. It wasn't until the end of the guard's sentence did his cigar fall out his mouth. The vice admiral threw his hands in the air and groaned in annoyance, "You shittin' me?"

Slightly taken back by the question, the guard hesitantly responded, "Uh… no sir. I'm not… shittin' you."

Picking his cigar up off the floor, Cancer brushed some dust off the tip before placing it back between his lips, "Fuck it! Which way?"

The unknown guard pointed to his left and that's the direction Cancer stormed off in.

Seven flights of stairs and three breaks later, Vice Admiral Cancer was at the office of the Gorosei. Huffing, he fixed his clothes before he pushed open the door and kneeled upon entry. The Gorosei halted all conversation at the appearance of the Marine.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "We have received intel that Red Hair will be moving to meet up with Whitebeard."

The youngest of the Gorosei stroked his yellow beard, "How is he going about it?"

"It was an indirect move via messenger. The letter is not what we are worried about. The concern is any contact between Whitebeard and Red Hair; it could be extremely dangerous."

The scarred man pulled on one of his curls, "If we let Red Hair run amok, he may slip from our grasp." The other four members nodded in agreement, "But then again, he's not a man who would try to upset the world for himself. We will not make a rash decision in haste."

The Gorosei's shortest member crossed his legs, returning to their previous topic of conversation, "More importantly, what about the Shichibukai? We cannot take one hole lightly, it must be filled. If the three great powers were to collapse then the world itself would fall apart. We must hold firm."

Cancer looked up at the Gorosei, "We've summoned the Shichibukai for that reason, but as to how many will respond, that will remain to be seen. The pirates, after all, are very self-centered."

The man with the curled hair eyed the vice admiral, "Do you have Mugiwara's bounty on you?"

Cancer dug into the inner folds of his coat pocket and produced the requested item, handing it to his superior. The man looked at it for a while before he tsked, "Crocodile, you fool; your actions have caused great grief amongst us. For a man like this to defeat a man like you… we can no longer allow him to run loose."

A look was shared between the five members of the Gorosei, "Monkey D. Luffy must be taken care of."

The man in the white kimono leaned forward, "Will you be attending the Shichibukai meeting?"

Cancer stood and bowed his head, "Yes, sir. I need to be leaving now if I am to not be late."

"Go and report back to us."

Vice Admiral Cancer saluted, "Sir!"

The yellow haired Marine spun on his heels and exited the room, closing the door with a soft click. He sighed before he pulled out a new cigar and lit it. Now, to walk down all those damn stairs.

Cancer had gotten down to the last three flights of stairs before his mushi began to ring. He pulled the snail from his pocket and answered it, "Vice Admiral Cancer speaking."

"Where are you?"

He laughed at Tsuru's dry tone, "I'm almost on the second floor. I'll be down shortly."

Tsuru sighed, "They didn't tell you."

Cancer felt his eye twitch, "Tell me what?"

"The meetings been moved to the twenty-second floor."

Silence.

"Cancer?"

He ground he teeth before shouting, "Son of a bitch!"

Tsuru laughed, "Just make it here, vice admiral."

The line went dead and Cancer stuffed his mushi back into his pocket before turning around and stomping up the stairs he'd JUST walked down.

Nineteen flights of stairs and eight breaks later, Cancer stood before the doors of his destination. He entered the room with an apology on hand but the words died on his lips when he noticed that there were no Shichibukai present. He bowed his head to his fellow vice admirals before he took his seat.

"So… how's it going?"

Vice Admiral Mozambia looked at Cancer and laughed, "Better than your trip up and down the stairs."

"Man, fuck you." He threw a pen at his friend.

Tsuru cleared her throat, "Watch the language."

Vice Admiral Stainless shook his head, "It's a wonder how you passed basic training, Cancer."

Cancer poured himself some water, "BT I can do. But stairs… they're just not right. They go on and on forever with no end in sight. It's almost depressing."

"I've never heard of anyone thinking of stairs that way." Mozambia barked through laughter and Cancer was about to reply when the doors swung open.

The Marines straightened upon the sight of Kuma and Doflamingo entering the room. The gargantuan man nodded his head to the Marines and went to stand by the window so he could continue to read the Bible he held under his arm.

Doflamingo stuffed his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side, "What was this meeting called for?"

Stainless linked his fingers under his chin, "We will disclose that information when everyone arrives."

The blond stepped closer to the vice admiral towering over him, "'I'm not a very patient man. It would be in your best interest to answer the question."

The Marine glared at the pirate, "Are you threatening me?"

Slim fingers twitched, "I'd never threaten you, Marine. It's a promise."

To avoid conflict, Cancer addressed Doflamingo's question, "We are here to talk about Sir Crocodile's replacement."

"His replacement?"

"Yeah. He's been arrested and taken to Impel Down due to his criminal actions in the Alabasta Kingdom."

Doflamingo's face fell as he slowly straightened himself and walked over to the balcony to sit on the stone rail in thought. He'd just been with his lover not even a month ago. It was starting to become quite curious as to why he hadn't heard from him. He pulled the square paper from his pocket, watching the edges burn slowly. He clicked his tongue; if they hurt him there would be hell to pay.

His fingers danced for a moment before he settled them on his lap.

Cancer watched the man for a while before he turned to speak to his colleagues, "Hmm, wasn't expecting that reaction."

Tsuru shook her head, "There's more going on with the pirates than we know."

Just as Stainless was about to comment, Mozambia shot out of his chair and clutched the hilt of his sword, "The fuck is going on?"

The slick black haired admiral stood and tried to approach his friend, "Mozambia, what's wrong?"

Said man cried out in shock when his sword became unsheathed and he swung at Stainless. "I don't know! I don't know what's going on! Stay away, Kaizeruhige!"

Stainless attempted to step towards the gray haired man but he soon felt fear as his body stopped mid-walk and his hand went to his weapon. Drawing his weapon, he swung at Mozambia wildly, "What the fuck?!"

Cancer knocked over his chair in a rush to help, "Both of you stop!"

Both men turned to look at Cancer with desperate eyes, "We can't!"

Tsuru shook her head as she cut her eyes over to the man in the pink feather coat, "Don't you think you're going a bit far?"

Doflamingo didn't respond, instead he looked out at the ocean, a grin plastered on his face.

Connecting the dots, Cancer ran over to the Shichibukai, "This has to be your doing. Stop this at once!"

He looked to Kuma for help but the quiet man never even looked up from his Bible. Doflamingo's laughter pulled his attention back to him.

"If I do, then you'll say what you have to and this meeting will be over with. I have more important things to do."

His fingers convulsed and Mozambia screamed as he moved in to swipe at Stainless. Just before the blade could connect a commanding voice broke through the commotion, "Enough. Cease these childish games. Are you here to start a war?"

"Oh?" Doflamingo looked up to see the Fleet Admiral Sengoku in the door way with his annoying ass goat next to his leg.

He called back his devil to let the admirals have control back over their bodies. Upon feeling the invisible pull of their limbs lifted, each man sheathed their weapon and threw glares at Doflamingo before they returned to their seats.

The admiral in the seagull hat sat at the table and cleared his throat, "I apologize for being late, oh scum of the sea, but I had important business that called my attention first. Let's get this meeting started; two out of the six is good enough."

Doflamingo let out a _"fuffuffuf"_ as he walked back into the room and sat on the table. He received a disapproving look from Tsuru before he answered, "Indeed, I wasn't going to come but business on the island was going so well; I got bored."

Sengoku shook his head, "That's troubling to hear, that a pirate's business is going so well."

Before the blond could form a witty reply, a deep voice echoed throughout the room, "A very boring conversation has caught my ears. Have I come to the wrong place?" The occupants of the room watched as Mihawk walked into the meeting room and took a set, "Having the Shichibukai all convene in the Marine Headquarters for a meeting seems to be entirely meaningless."

Doffy chuckled at the sight of the hawkeyed man, "Well, well, well, the last man we'd expected to see has shown up."

Sengoku sat in awe as he watched the swordsman reach out for a cup of water. "I never… thought that…"

Dracule raised an eyebrow at the Marine, "What? I simply came to observe. I have a passing interest in the pirates on today's agenda, nothing more." He sipped his water with a small smirk on his lips. _Those kids have managed to catch the attention of the World Government with their success in taking down Sir Crocodile. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro; there is no way I could not come to this meeting._

"Well," an unrecognizable voice bounced off the walls in the room causing everyone to look around before they heard a tapping noise near one of the windows. "In that case, would it be acceptable for me to be an observer as well? No, I think I may be somewhat different than a mere observer."

The pale man stepped into the room, his tap shoes clicking annoyingly against the floor, causing Doflamingo's eye to twitch. He swung his cane, "I never expected such prominent figures to be in this meeting." He tapped the end of the cane on his shoe, "I heard that Crocodile has been stripped of his title and you all are looking for a replacement. I thought perhaps you would like a suggestion."

Vice Admiral Stainless, fully recovered from his torture session with Doffy, took time to assess the man's attire—the top hat and the yellow cross patterned shirt tucked into the navy overalls—before he questioned, "Are you Laffitte?"

Tsuru raised an eyebrow at the name as she watched the sickly pale looking man bow, "Oh, it seems you know me by name. A thousand gratitudes."

Mozambia hummed, "You were a peace keeper in the west blue but due to your angry violent tendencies you were exiled."

The man now known as Laffitte waved his hand in dismissal, "A story of the past; it matters not what you think of me. I'm here to nominate a certain man for the place of Shichibukai: Marshal D. Teach."

"Teach?" Tsuru pushed a gray piece of hair out of her narrowing crow eyes.

"Yes, that's the captain of our pirate crew."

Sengoku shuffled through some of the papers that were in front of him, "I've never heard of a Teach before, and if no one knows who he is then he can't be intimidating to other pirates."

Laffitte tipped his hat, "Yes, I am aware. We are all set on that front… if you would just give us a little bit more time."

Not liking that they were replacing Crocodile but understanding that it was needed, Doflamingo laughed, "Oi, give them a chance, Sengoku."

The pale man nodded to Doflamingo, "The name of the crew I belong to is the Blackbeard Pirates. Please remember it." With that, just as quickly as he showed, he left, leaving the remaining people in the room to contemplate his words.

Feeling the meeting was over, Mihawk stood to his feet, "I have heard all I needed." He swiftly made his exit, pulling out a small white square paper.

Seeing that Kuma was his ride back to his ship, Doflamingo turned his head to nod at the man and they both left the Marines in the room. With all the Shichibukai gone, the Marines were allowed to speak business.

Sengoku turned to Tsuru, "Any thoughts?"

She sighed and rubbed her face, "As badly as we need to fill the hole in the Shichibukai's I don't think going with some unknown pirate is our best course of action."

"What I'm worried about," Cancer pulled out a smoke and lit it, "is what are these so called Blackbeard Pirates going to do in order to gain this position."

The Marines hummed.

Sengoku pet his goat and stroked his long braided beard, "I guess we will just have to wait and see."

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed! Doffy's always causing trouble lol. Review if can. Please stay in tune for next chapter: **Donna** \- Huredhiel _


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 22 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hello again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'd like to know if there were any artists reading my story. I've love to have my OC's drawn out but I'm no drawer lol. So if you can draw, I would like to speak with you about a little bit of work.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to everyone who viewed the last chapter! :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Donna**

Paradise.

That's what they called this half of the Grand Line when they compare it to the New World.

Fucking Paradise.

Home to the dreamers… the rookies…

Donna got out of the bed that she'd been in for a few days now. Things had been different since Crocodile's capture. She was amongst the lucky few to escape the Marines. She had to hide out in alleyways while the Marines tore up and searched her son's home. When they were done, and she was sure they were off the island, she'd return only to lay in bed… pitiful.

She huffed and walked over to her desk, plucking her mushi off of it before she walked down the stairs and out onto the spacious patio. She lay in the lounge chair before dialing a code on the snail. Donna breathed in deeply to steady her nerves before she pressed the call button and waited for it to ring.

His mellow voice passed through the speakers, "Who is this?"

"Doffy… it's me."

The snail's eyebrows raised, "Donna?"

She chuckled, "Weren't you just around, Feathers? Forgot me already?"

He laughed, "You're very hard to forget, Momma. What are you calling for?"

"Have you heard about what happened?"

The silliness of the call dissipated. "I have…"

They shared a moment of silence before she spoke again, "I want to see him, Doflamingo."

"He's probably already in Impel Down."

She clicked her tongue, "All the more reason for me to see him."

The Shichibukai was quiet and Donna could just see his head tilted to the side in thought. She and Doffy had grown close in the years that he was dating Crocodile; and even though she was sometimes disappointed with his actions regarding her son, she knew he'd do what she asked with the right words.

When he didn't respond, she spoke, "Look, I understand it might be a little difficult, but if anyone can get me to him, it's you."

When he didn't respond to that method of persuasion, she tried a different one, "Don't you want to see him one last time too?"

He breathed heavily through his nose, "Of course I do."

"Then do this for me."

Doflamingo groaned, "You'll be the death of me, Momma. I'll contact you when I have our ride."

He hung up before she could respond but that was alright with her; she'd gotten what she wanted.

It took three days for Doffy to call her back and another four to sail out to the meeting grounds. Just as agreed upon with the Marines, Donna stood on the deserted beach next to Doflamingo, shifting her weight from foot-to-foot every time she felt herself sinking into the sand. She looked over to the man towering beside her and elbowed him in the hip, "What's taking the damn ship so long?"

The blond scratched his head, "Not sure. But have patience we'll get there."

She snorted, "That's a funny word coming from a man like you."

He laughed as he saw their transport coming into view. With a hand on her back they walked forward towards the docking Marine ship. Upon seeing his favorite vice admiral, Doflamingo let go of Donna and fully extended his legs to stride quickly towards Cancer. Donna cursed under her breath as she jogged to keep up with the taller man. The pair was halted so they could be searched and cuffed before they continued onto the deck of the ship.

Doflamingo grinned at Vice Admiral Cancer, who stood with his arms crossed, watching their every move, "Afraid of me using my devil, eh, Cancer?"

Said man scratched the scar on his eye, "Just making it easier for me to toss you overboard and drown your ass when the opportunity arises."

Cancer signaled for his men to take off before turning to the pirate and elderly woman, "You stay on the deck and in sight at all times. No funny business."

Donna jutted her chin out, "Focus on getting us there, Marine."

The pair turned their backs on the government official and walked towards the front of the ship near a side rail where they watched the bow break through the sea as it sailed ahead. The silence between them was peaceful and Donna leaned into Doflamingo when the chill of the wind swept past them.

She sighed, "I know you aren't too fond of people, Doffy, but I wanted to thank you for doing this for me."

Doflamingo shrugged a shoulder, "Donna, you mean the world to Crocodile. Whatever you need from me, I'll do."

"I know you love him."

"I do… as I you, Momma."

She smiled and for the remaining duration of the journey, they spoke softly of past times and new happenings.

It wasn't until Cancer yelled their names did they pause their conversation, "We are almost to the gates. If you don't know the rules then here they are: we will dock and you both will undergo a full body search before you are re-cuffed. Then you will proceed to your destination. As much as I would like to say your stay is a permanent one; when you are done, you'll come back outside where one more body search will happen, then we leave. I will be ready to leave two hours after we dock. Start counting as soon as we do because if you aren't on my ship by then, you're fucking getting left. We clear?"

Doflamingo cocked his head to the side and was about to take a step towards the vice admiral but Donna shot her hand out, placing it on his arm, stopping him. "Let it be, Doffy."

Cancer snorted in amusement as he turned to leave them, shouting commands at his crew to prepare the ship for docking.

Doflamingo looked down at Donna's petite hand, "I'm surprised at you. It was to my understanding you were quiet the killer in your old days."

She threw a grin in his direction, "My son, always know which battles to fight; even if you can win them all."

He huffed a laugh and looped their arms together as he guided her to the gangplank. As soon as it was let down, they descended into Marine territory.

The mountainous man known as Chief Warden Magellan greeted them at the gates with a stern face, "Doflamingo and guest, you have requested to visit one of the inmates. You have been granted permission by the World Government. First order of business is a full body search."

The pair separated and the guards of the prison patted Donna down before moving to Doflamingo. Even though he was weakened by the seastone around his wrist, the man's presence made the guards skittish. They faltered as they approached him, giving him a quick pat down before backing off.

Seeing the search yielded no results, Magellan pulled his black coat closer around himself, "Doflamingo, who is this guest you have brought with you today?"

Donna stepped forward with her head held high, "I'm the mother of Crocodile. I wish to see my son before he is locked away in this hell hole."

Magellan wove his fingers through his thick beard, "Well, you'll be cuffed like your friend here."

As he spoke another set of guards cuffed Donna's wrists and she sighed deeply out her nose, and her jaw twitched in irritation, "Is there anything else before we are able to move on?"

The horned man eyed his two "guests" before quickly turning on his heels, "Follow me. The prisoner has just arrived and he has yet to go through the initial…" he trailed off and grinned at them over his shoulder, "baptizing. Once that is complete, he will change into his prison clothes and be escorted to his cell. I will set up a room where you can share your last words with him."

Donna stopped walking and stomped her foot in protest, "No, that will not work."

Magellan swirled around, towering over Donna's small frame, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That is not what I came here for; I will watch his every step until he gets into his cell." Donna boldly looked up at the warden, daring him to challenge her.

"For you to think your words actually carry weight here is amusing." He closed the gap between them a little bit but she didn't step down.

Donna glared at the bat winged man and opened her mouth to speak but Doflamingo stepped in between the two, standing at his full ten foot height as he let out a _'fuffuffuf'_ , "I wouldn't try it; even cuffed we can have a nice tussle."

Magellan squinted before he proceeded into the prison. Doflamingo shared a look with Donna as they followed the warden through a large room and into an elevator. The keeper of the under-water prison waited on the lift as everyone loaded on before he turned to Hannyabal–a large pot-bellied man who resembled a cross between a devil and an Egyptian pharaoh–to command him to take them to the baptism pool.

The ride on the lift was short but hot. When the gates opened, Donna instantly began to sweat. She turned to Doflamingo who had a frown plastered on his face. He'd heard rumors about Impel Down but had never seen it himself. The group walked on the hard cobblestone floor until Magellan held out an arm, halting their progress, "It's safer to watch from here."

Donna looked across the room at the naked men and women lined up waiting for their turn. The heat they felt was coming from the hellacious fire that was heating a grandiose pot of water. This so called "baptism pool" was a humongous cauldron with different attached structures and machines that allowed for prisoners to be hooked up and dipped into the boiling liquid.

The man at the front of the line went through a series of inspections before his ankles were chained. He began to sob, begging for mercy, as the guards linked the chains from his ankle binds to his wrist cuffs. A guard dressed in all black attire hooked the chains up to the machine before he gave a hand signal. The structure came to life with steam hissing from it and the now hysterical man was swept off his bloody feet, head smacking the ground as he was lifted into the air. He dangled upside-down for a while before he was moved over to the broiling water. The popping of the bubbles splashed scalding drops on the hanging man. His screams bounced off the walls and Donna shifted her weight as she watched him get lowered.

Before he even touched the water he began to shriek; the pitch of it had Magellan putting a finger in his ear to rub away the intense vibrations and sooth the abused ear drum, "I hate it when they keep up all that noise."

Doflamingo said nothing as the shrieks were muffled by the water. They could no longer see or hear the man but the jerking of the chains showed his struggles to try and fight his way out of the shackles holding him in the water. After what seemed like a lifetime, the man was lifted from the hot hell, his skin blistering red. He no longer cried, Donna didn't think he could any longer. When he was set on the other side of the cauldron, he dropped into a fetal position as the guards removed the chains. The machine reset back to its original position.

Magellan chuckled, pulling their attention, "Watch closely now, it's your son's turn."

Donna glared daggers at the warden and Doflamingo's frown deepened.

Crocodile stepped forward with his one hand cupped over his penis, his hook dangling to the side. An ugly, greasy, obese man cackled and leaned in close to him, "Oh, you look like a pretty one."

The ex-Shichibukai cocked his head to the side in response as another guard hooked his ankles. The fat man placed a sweaty hand on Crocodile's shoulder, "Bend over and cough for me, fresh meat. Gotta make sure you not bringin' nothin' in, you know…" he trailed off and gave a once over of the pale man in front of him, "in any other way."

With all the heat of the desert behind his glare, Crocodile bent over and coughed once before straightening.

The pig patted his rump, "Good job, Pretty." He traced his hand from Crocodile's ass to his arm with the hook, "This has to come off. We can't have you with a weapon."

Crocodile moved fast as he thrusted the hook upward and stabbed the man under his chin, hook piercing through his tongue. The pointed part hung between his teeth, blood dripping down his chip and off the tip of the weapon. Crocodile leaned in close, " _Never_ touch me."

He tossed the blubbery pig off his hook and resumed his previous position with one hand over his privates, as if he didn't just kill a man. It took a moment but the guards finally reacted and they stepped back from Crocodile in fear. A bold guard stepped forward to grab the prisoner, his whip in hand, ready to strike him for his actions.

Doflamingo spoke without turning to Magellan, "Warden, if you don't want another one of your guards dead I suggest you get your men in order."

The chilled edge on his voice made Magellan raise an eyebrow before he cleared his throat, "Men, get on with it."

The guards looked up at him, having just noticed the small group standing there. With a nod, the newly appointed head guard signaled for the machine to start and Crocodile could feel the floor being taken from under him. He never made eye contact with Donna or Doflamingo, even as he was swinging in the air above the baptism pool.

Hannyabal patted Magellan on the elbow, "One hundred beli that he cries out."

Donna chuckled at the words, "One thousand that he doesn't utter a sound."

"I'll double that." Doflamingo stated.

Magellan looked down at the pair before he nodded his head to the guard working the machine and Crocodile began his decent into the water. It was silent as they watched the chains for any sign of struggle. When none came they lifted the pirate from the water. Like the man before him, Crocodile's skin was blistering red; but just as Donna said, not a single sound was uttered as they swung him to the drop-off side of the cauldron. The guards stared in awe as Crocodile rose to his feet and waited for the chains to be disconnected from the machine.

Chuckling, Donna haughtily turned to Magellan, "I think we can move on from here."

The warden huffed as he turned to his men, "Guards, bring him down to Level 6."

As the group retreated back to the lift, Crocodile finally turned to look at them and locked eyes with Doflamingo. The flamingo and the crocodile shared a look before the taller of the two grinned and walked his bow-legged walk to the lift.

When he entered the caged elevator, Hannyabal closed the door and Magellan questioned, "Doflamingo, would you like a tour of your soon-to-be home?"

Even with the seastone cuffs on he could feel his devil tearing at him, wanting to sever the fat head of the warden. He smiled and scoffed, "I don't think I'll be needing a tour. But you can do your job and take us to Level 6 like a good dog."

Donna chuckled into her hand and Magellan ground his teeth together, "The day I get you in here will be a joyous day indeed. It'll wipe that cocky ass grin off your fucking face."

The warden's devil slipped out, causing purple poison slime to drip from his fist and Hannyabal jumped when some hit his boot, "Sir, please call in your devil."

The mandrill faced man shot one last glare at the flamingo as the lift started to move and he reeled in his devil. The air in the elevator was tight and when they finally stopped, Donna gave one last laugh before she stepped off the ride. Magellan escorted them to a medium-sized open cell and they waited for the inmate to arrive.

Donna looked around in confusion until it dawned on her. She'd heard the terrors of Impel Down and the various torture levels but to see the bottom level look like this… empty… silent… she understood the punishment. She turned to Doflamingo when another elevator's doors opened to reveal her son. She sighed when she saw him and upon his approach she chuckled, "You make black and white stripes look good, Sonny."

Magellan gave the signal for the chains to be released and Crocodile walked towards Donna. When he was within arm's reach she pulled him to her tightly and buried her head in his stomach. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. After a few words were said, she nodded and he released her with a kiss on the crown of her head before he walked to Doflamingo.

The lovers looked at each other and didn't speak. The silence lasted so long that Magellan was about to wrap up their visitation when Doflamingo took a long stride towards Crocodile, tilted his head back, and kissed his chin. Shocked by the display of affection, Magellan turned to Vice Warden Hannyabal who shrugged at his boss.

After kissing his chin, Doflamingo placed kisses on his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, and across his scar. He stepped closer so their bodies were pressed together before he placed the final kiss on his lips. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, for he knew that he would see him again.

"Don't you go insane down here."

"I'll be fine." Crocodile kissed his lips again.

Doflamingo snaked his tongue across his lover's lower lip, "Solitary confinement will drive even the sanest of men mad."

Crocodile patted his ass, "I'll be fine, I promise." He reiterated. They kissed again, tongues dancing with one another.

The surrounding prisoners began to hoot at the display and Magellan threw a purple poison ball at one of the cells, "Shut the hell up!" He eyed the couple, "Hurry up, visitation is almost over."

The pirates ignored the warden. They only parted when air became apparent and with a pant they connected their foreheads, "You can have what remains of my Works."

Doflamingo nodded.

"Doffy, look at me."

Said man took off his shades so clear blue could stare into endless black, "Take care of Donna, who knows what she'll do if she's left to her own devices."

The blond laughed, "You're right, she's more ruthless than I am sometimes. I have the perfect thing for her, don't worry."

With one last kiss, the pair parted. Crocodile walked into his cell without looking back and the guards followed him in to secure his chains. Doflamingo re-covered his eyes with his shades as he strutted over to Donna, linking their arms together, "Momma, we have some things to discuss."

She chuckled as they walked to the elevator, prepared to leave, "Of course we do, Feathers."

Crocodile's laughter could be heard as the cage doors closed.

* * *

 _Once again I hope you all enjoyed! I really liked this chapter. It gave a excellent closing for our beloved Crocodile and a little glance into Impel Down. Review if you have any thoughts towards the story. Thanks again and stay tune for next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 23 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hello all! Still looking for someone who can draw! Please poke me if you are willing to lend me your services. I hope you guys like the three new OC's that are introduced in this chapter. Let me know what you all think of them.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing! I love me some Doffy and Crocky too lol. Sadly that'll be the last we see of them for a little while. They will be back so don't worry! Also thank you _Pana-sule_ for adding my story to your favorite list! I'm thrilled that you are liking it so far. :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

It had been a little over a week since Ace started his guise as a Marine. He currently sat in the galley with the other Marines for lunch. Smoker had been in a meeting since early that morning, so he hadn't seen him all day. He'd gotten quite close to the commodore as of late, and it gave him a tingling sensation in his chest.

They hadn't gone past kissing and blowjobs so far, but he felt like they were making good progress; he currently knew more about Smoker than he knew about some of his fellow Whitebeard Pirates. He was also coming to the conclusion that this attraction was not due just to his devil.

He felt Mera move in him and he smiled into his cup. It was safe to say that he enjoyed the presence of the other male and if they could look past the fact that they were supposed to be enemies, then they would have a beautiful future together.

A shove to his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts, "So, you're one of the newbies, mate?"

Ace looked at the shaggy haired Marine and chuckled, "Yeah, guess I am."

The spiky haired man next to him laughed; his thick southern accent humored Ace every time he heard it. "How ya likin' things thus far, Freckles?"

He cringed at the nickname he'd given him. "Things are going well, Perry."

"Now I'm gonna bring up the sus, you've been getting snug with the commodore." Jesse said as he stole a piece of Ace's bread.

Ace popped the orange eyed man's hand when he tried again and stuffed some food into his mouth, "Yeah, we've gotten close."

The one who shoved him, Roy, leaned in close to Ace, "Just be careful; don't want people to think you're trying to sleep your way to the top."

The pirate laughed, "Sure, I'll keep that in mind."

"So," Perry put his elbows on the table, aqua eyes watching Ace, "tell me, Freckles, have you seen Red-Eyes naked yet?"

Roy slapped Perry on the back of the head, "What the hell man?"

Perry held up his hands, "I'm just sayin', the body on that one is nice. I need to know if everything matches up."

Jesse snorted and pulled on his akubra hat, "I've seen him nuddy before."

A spike of jealously went off in Ace as he turned towards Jesse, "Yeah? When?"

The turquoise haired man shrugged his shoulders, "He answered the door naked. Even soft the man was blessed so I can only imagine."

Ace thought back to their rump in the sheets last night and he smiled. Seeing the expression, Perry gasped, "What you ain't sharing?"

When Ace was about to make a response, the door to the cafeteria opened and the man of the hour walked through with two lit cigars dangling from the corners his mouth. He looked around and upon spotting Tashigi, he made his way over to her and sat at the table beside her. Right as he sat on the chair, he stood back up, patting down his back pockets and pulling out his mushi before he sat back down again, putting the den on the table in front of him.

The four men watched the white haired male for a moment. It was almost like he could feel their gazes on him because he turned his head in their direction. The Marines cursed and went back to their food, but the pirate held his gaze with a lazy grin.

Roy looked at the grinning Ace then at Smoker before he hummed, "Stop undressing him with your eyes!"

Ace laughed and Smoker raised his eyebrow in a sort of response before he continued his conversation with Tashigi. The pirate turned his attention back to his meal and began to shove food into his mouth. It was a moment before anyone spoke again.

"Ok, just tell me… does he have a flat ass?"

The three men choked on their food before a series of "huh?" echoed around the table.

Perry snickered, "Man, I'm just sayin', if he's got an ass flatter than this fucking table, I can't deal. A man like that has to have an ass."

Roy snuck a look back at Smoker, "Judging from the pants I'd say he has a flat ass."

Ace snorted and Jesse pinched him, "Come on, you're our inside scoop bloke."

It was silent for a while before Ace answered, "He has a fat ass actually."

The four friends laughed so loud it pulled the attention of the surrounding Marines.

Tashigi eyed the table next to hers, "The crew seems very lively since we got the new recruits."

Smoker grunted, "I can only assume who's the source of such rowdiness."

Tashigi looked at her watch before she stood, "I have to get to my duties, sir. I'll see you around."

The commodore nodded to his subordinate as she left him alone at the table. He stayed there for a while, observing his newfound interest before he stood, pocketed his mushi, and approached the talking men. All conversation ceased when he came to the table.

To clear the silence he asked, "Is it ok if I join?"

Roy nodded and scooted over so there was an empty spot next to Ace, "Of course, Cap."

Smoker sat down and looked around for a place to tip off his ashes. Without words, Ace passed him an empty plate and resumed eating. Smoker shook off the ashes before he took a long drag of his smokes and sighed.

Unsure how to start off conversation with his boss, Perry questioned, "Long day, Red-Eyes?"

A gloved hand ran through short spiked hair, "Very much so and the day's not done yet."

Ace polished off another plate, "What happened now?"

The three Marines sat back and watched how their commodore interacted with his supposed lover in front of them.

Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out some smoke, "Fuckers think I'm their lapdog."

Finishing off his food, Ace turned slightly to face Smoker, "So I take it the meeting didn't go well this morning?"

"Hell no," Smoker's stomach growled but he ignored it.

"You in trouble, Red-Eyes?"

Smoker looked up at Perry, "No, but if I curse out one more official then I will be."

Jesse chuckled, "If you want another promotion you shouldn't be cursing out officials."

Ace groaned and patted Smoker's thigh, "Please don't get him started on promotions."

Smoker rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, let's not go near that subject."

His stomach growled again and Roy laughed, "Cap, you hungry? There's still a ton of food over there."

Smoker traced Ace's fingers under the table, "Nah, I don't have time to eat. I have another meeting to get to."

A plate of food was set in front of him as soon as the words left his mouth causing Smoker to look up at the deliverer, "Saw you come in but you didn't get in line. Figured I'd bring you some food before it's all gone, Commodore."

Smoker chuckled, "Thanks Tab."

Said man nodded before walking away, leaving the five men at the table. Smoker handed off his cigars to Ace before he broke apart his chopsticks and started to eat.

Roy raised an eyebrow as Ace took a puff and leaned closer to Smoker. The pair sat in silence as the Marines looked on. It wasn't until Ace was done smoking before he spoke, "I think I've made my decision."

Perry cocked his head to the side, "What decision?"

But Ace didn't answer as he waited for Smoker's attention. Smoker wiped his mouth with a napkin, "What's that?"

Ace pulled him in and pressed a kiss to his lips before whispering against them, "The attraction isn't just from Mera."

He pulled back and propped his head on his fist, waiting for Smoker's reaction. Just as he was about to respond, however, his mushi went off. He sighed and pulled it from his pocket, "Smoker."

"Sir, your presence is needed on deck."

"On my way," he hung up the snail and turned his attention to his subordinates at the table. "Pardon me, but I have to go." He pushed his plate back and stood to leave but not before pressing another kiss to Ace's lips, "We'll talk about this tonight."

Ace kissed him once again and patted his hip, "I'll be waiting."

Smoker nodded his head to Perry, Jesse, and Roy before he made his exit.

The four men watched Smoker leave and Perry spoke as soon as he stepped out of the cafeteria, "How the hell did ya manage to coax him to bed?"

Ace laughed and stood, "All in a day's work gentlemen. Now, if you don't mind, I have some things that I have to attend to."

He left the cafeteria and followed the now familiar path to Smoker's office. Once inside he closed the door and went to his duffle bag, pulling out his mushi. He dialed a code on the side of it and waited for it to begin ringing.

Five rings later and the gruff voice of Monkey D. Garp flowed from the snail, "So your snail does work."

The young man laughed and flopped on Smoker's bed, "Yeah, sorry about that Gramps; I've been busy lately."

"Busy my ass, what if I were dying? You'd never know."

Ace rolled his eyes at his grandfather's theatrics, "Pfft, as if you're going anywhere any time soon."

A hearty laugh came through the mushi, "You're right. How've you been, boy?"

"I've been good. I just wanted to check in." Ace looked up as the door opened to reveal Smoker. He put his finger to his lips in a "hush" motion. Smoker nodded and began to remove his boots and jacket before he moved to his desk.

"You've not got into any trouble, have you?"

Smoker's head shot up in surprise at hearing Vice Admiral Garp's voice. Ace sighed, "What's your definition of trouble?"

The elder clicked his tongue, "Don't get sassy with me, boy."

"If you're asking if I've been in trouble with the Marines…" he trailed off to look at Smoker before smiling, "I guess you can say I've been on good behavior."

"Good. I still think you and Luffy need to rethink the pirate life and join the Navy."

Ace sighed loudly, "We've talked about this Gramps, there's no way that's happening. Speaking of Luffy, I saw him not too long ago."

Smoker sat back and puffed on his cigars as he listened to the conversation, thoroughly intrigued.

The snail's eyes widened slightly, "Yeah! The boy's went and got a damn bounty of 100,000,000 beli!"

Ace shot up on the bed, "Woah, really?" He grinned and fist pumped the air, "Go, Luffy!"

The snail jumped in his hand, "That is NOT something to celebrate!"

"Come on, Gramps, you gotta admit that's awesome."

The line went silent for a while before Garp's voice sounded again, "I suppose it depends on how you look at it. I have to go, Ace. You stay out of trouble. Check in again soon."

"Yes sir." He said before he closed the line. He sighed and tossed the mushi back into his open bag, laying back on the bed on his side, facing Smoker. "What happened to your meeting?"

He tapped his ashes into the ashtray, "It got canceled." He paused in thought, "I don't know why I didn't connect Garp to be your grandfather."

Ace smiled, "Yeah, he's been good to me."

He rolled off the bed and reached over to his duffle bag, pulling out a medium-size wooden box before he walked over to Smoker's desk. He sat in one of the chairs and opened the box, picking out a bag out and setting it on the table. He searched further inside the box but upon not finding what it was he was looking for, he stood and walked back to his duffel to dig through it once more.

Smoker looked on curiously, "What are you doing?"

Groaning in frustration, he walked back to the desk and plopped down in his seat. "Searching for some smoking paper." He peered over at Smoker and smiled, "Can I borrow one of your cigars?"

Interested as to what he was going to do with it, Smoker handed him a cigar and watched on as Ace used his knife to cut it open and dump the tobacco out.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Did you know most pirates don't smoke tobacco?" He asked as he licked the cigar wrapping, moistening it.

"Oh? And what do you smoke?" The red eyed man watched as he shook some of the contents of the bag onto the wrapping before spreading it evenly.

He then began to roll the paper, licking it every so often to keep it moist and closed, "I've only ever heard it called Pirate's Dream Haze. It's grown on one of the islands that Whitebeard has protection over. We distribute it to other pirate crews for a pretty beli."

The tip of his thumb became a flame that he used to run across the newly rolled smoke, burning it shut before he brought it to his lips and lit its end. He held the smoke in for a moment before he released it with a small smile, "It makes you feel amazing."

Smoker sniffed the air and his nose crinkled, "It smells odd."

"Here, give it a try." He passed the smoke over to the Marine, "It's not like smoking tobacco, so hold that shit in then release it."

The white haired male inhaled the smoke from the burning herbs and examined the joint between his fingers before he exhaled. "Hmm, I see."

Ace laughed and walked back over to the bed, "Come here, Tensa."

Smoker made his way to the bed and lay beside Ace, passing the smoke. The two lay in silence as they smoked and once it was gone, Smoker placed the roach in the ashtray and he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

He huffed, "Why did you choose to be a pirate?"

"It was the best choice for me."

Smoker lit a pair of cigars, "What do you mean? Your grandfather's a Marine, you could have taken that path."

Ace sighed, "I would rather die than be a Marine."

"What happened to cause that outlook?"

"What are we playing, therapy?" Ace looked over to Smoker.

Red eyes met black, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you said you wanted to get to know each other."

Ace muttered under his breath before he sighed out a response, "When I was young, people would tell me that because of whom my father was, I should die. And as much as I hated him, I would beat up anyone who talked shit about my old man. He was a pirate and had made a name for himself; more of a name than any Marine or civilian had ever gotten. He was bold and brave; I wanted to see if I could have a name for myself like he did."

"But why make a name as a pirate and not as a Marine or some government official?"

Ace rubbed his chest, "When I was a boy, I had a friend; we were very close. He, Luffy and I all had this dream to be pirates and sail out to the open water to make a name for ourselves…" He trailed off and clutched at his now aching chest, "He tried to sail out first–it just so happen to be on the same day that the Celestial Dragons were coming into port–and he sailed pass one of their ships bearing a jolly roger."

The freckled teen threw his arm across his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Smoker didn't comment, he allowed the moment and was awarded with Ace continuing, "He… we… we were just kids, ya know?"

The pain spread, stirring Mera, causing the room to rise in temperature, "Those fuckers shot at him and blew up his ship. Then when they docked the damn Marines applauded them. Applause for shooting a boy dead, how fucked up is that?"

He hiccupped and tried to sniff up the snot pouring from his nose, "I tried to search for any signs of him but I couldn't find anything. When I asked one of the Marines to help, they said that because he was in the wrong they couldn't lend me any assistance."

The overwhelming sensation of pain caused Ace to jerk off the bed and stumble to his feet. He began to pace back and forth, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I can't stop crying."

Smoker watched Ace pace and grab at his shirt, "You've been rubbing your chest for a while now. Why?"

Ace shook his head, flinging tears, "Ever since that incident I've had this pain in my chest and I thought I had gotten rid of it as the years went by but then… Thatch…"

"…who?"

A whimper came from the pirate as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Thatch was a commander in the Whitebeard Pirates; he was recently killed. That's why I'm not with Whitebeard now; I'm out searching for his killer."

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, sniffling occasionally. Smoker reached a hand out but then dropped it and sighed, "I've never really seen or understood pirates' ways, but I'm starting to see the more time I'm in the Marines that I don't really understand us either. We follow this code of justice, but what you just described about your friend, there is no justice in that. As a Marine, we have the option to choose between Absolute Justice and Moral Justice. That man you asked picked the wrong one in this situation."

Ace wiped his face and looked back to the older male, "What's the difference?"

"Absolute Justice is where we follow the word of the World Government when it comes to prosecuting those who violate the government's law; that's for those brain washed Marines, they only see black and white. Then there's Moral Justice, which basically the individual passing their own version of justice; either good or bad, they see the gray in situations. The Marine who commented on your friend was upholding Absolute Justice and, honestly, I hate that type of Marine."

Smoker paused to pull from his cigars, "Now, to speak on the Marines and people who spoke of your death due to your parents are living off a practice called sippenhaft, or, in more common terms, kin liability. It's a disgusting practice. Each person should be held responsible for their own lives and decisions. We shouldn't go around judging people by their parents."

Smoker pulled Ace to him and positioned him so he was lying on his chest, "The more time that I'm around you, the more I'm seeing that we're all just people once we look past the Marine and pirate status. Which brings me to ask, what did you mean in the cafeteria today?"

Ace, who'd gathered himself back to normal, looked up to Smoker. "I've decided that I'm attracted to you and that it's not just the pull of our devils."

There was a moment of silence before Smoker spoke, "I want to pursue this with you, but I ask that you don't make me choose between you and my job."

The young male nodded his head, "Then I ask the same of you."

"Agreed."

The couple lay there with their limbs intertwined for a long time, relishing in the silence. Smoker almost drifted off to sleep when he felt the rumble of Ace's stomach against his hip. He chuckled and tapped Ace's shoulder, "We should eat."

"Probably, but I don't want to leave the room."

Smoker hummed in thought, "Then stay here, I'll be back."

He detangled himself and left the room. Ace spread his limbs out, sighing before he touched his chest. The pain that had always been with him was no longer there and he actually felt a little bit lighter. _That must have been what the Old Man was talking about._ He just needed to… mourn…

The second division commander didn't have to wait long before the Marine commodore came back into the room carrying multiple plates of food. Ace sat up to make room for Smoker and their dinner. Once settled, the pair dug into their food; the occasional moan of satisfaction coming from Ace.

He swallowed a mouthful, "What do you think about Gol D. Roger?"

"What do I think of him?" Smoker shrugged a shoulder, "I've only ever seen the man once and that was at his execution. He was born and raised on my home island."

"But do you hate him like everyone else?"

Smoker scratched the five o'clock shadow on his face, "Can't say that I do. I know he was a pirate who was considered dangerous but there are no records of him ever hurting civilians or ransacking towns. Really, if you looked past the fact he was a pirate, his character shows he wasn't all that bad of a man."

Ace's mouth was slightly opened in shock; Smoker defiantly wasn't like the other Marines. "If he had any children, would you hate his family?"

The older man popped a piece of beef into his mouth, "It's like I said before, I don't believe it's right to hold a man's family accountable for his actions. Unless his family did unlawful things then I, personally, hold no grudges against them."

A look of awe crossed Ace's features. At that moment, he felt accepted. The pirate moved some of the food around so he could kiss the man without anything tipping over on the bed. Smoker swept some hair off his forehead, "Why? What's with the Roger questions all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, just curious."

They finished their dinner and moved the empty boxes from the bed. Smoker got up and went to his dresser, pulling out some night clothes. He took off his shirt and toed off his socks. He was about to move into the bathroom when he felt the heat of Ace pressed to his back. The Marine turned and looked at the pirate before he was quickly pulled into a kiss.

Hot hands traveled down Smoker's spine and squeezed his firm ass. Smoker grunted and dropped his clothes to pick up Ace and carry him back to the bed, dropping him on it before he moved to attack his neck with small kisses. The pair continued to share love bites; mapping each other with tongue, teeth, and lips.

Smoker pecked Ace's lips as he removed his shirt, "Are you ready to do this?"

Instead of answering, the freckled man unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them, lying bare underneath his lover. Smoker's eyes traveled the length of the beautiful body presented to him before he pulled off his pants and hovered above Ace, placing a kiss on his forehead.

He leaned over and opened his drawer for some lube. Squirting some into his hand, he coated his digits before he inserted two thick fingers into the willing body. Ace moaned and they maintained eye contact as Smoker stretched his hole to accommodate for a bigger invasion.

Smoker's fingers stroked over the younger male's prostate causing his head to fall back on the pillow with his mouth forming an 'o'. Smoker groaned when he felt Ace clench around his fingers and he quickened his caressing, fingers spreading the opening as he watched the beautiful sight of Ace as he came.

Not waiting for him to come down from his high, Smoker poured some lube on his cock before he entered the man, making him gasp at the overload of pleasure. He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, so to feel Smoker's thick cock slowly pumping in and out of him caused him to harden again.

"Baby." He wrapped his legs around Smoker's waist and rode the thrust, crying out every time his prostate was hit.

Smoker leaned down to bite and suck at Ace's neck, still giving long, slow, and skillful thrusts. The lovers rode wave after wave of pleasure and it wasn't long until the pirate tangled his fingers in the Marine's hair and felt his body convulse, "Shit, Tensa, I'm going to cum again."

The older man pulled back and opened Ace's legs wider so he could watch himself slide in and out of his lover. He felt Ace's blunt nails claw down his arm when his cock jerked, signaling his second release of the night.

Feeling he was close, Smoker pulled Ace up so they were chest to chest.

Ace gasped out, "Shit, too much."

He smiled and quickened the roll of his hips as he sucked on the hardened nipple in front of him. The stinging of Ace breaking the skin on his back as he clawed at him was enough to push Smoker over the edge, moaning Ace's name as he emptied his load into him.

Smoker felt Ace shutter and he laid him down before slowly removing his flaccid manhood from the sensitive hole, collapsing next to him. Ace rolled over and snuggled into Smoker and the whitehaired man put an arm around his waist, kissing the crown of his head.

He felt the tan legs shaking, "You ok?"

Ace barked a hoarse laugh, "I'm fucking great. I'm just trying to figure out why we didn't do that sooner."

"Well, I was trying to take us slow." Smoker kissed swollen lips and smiled, "But I figured if you're ready then why the hell not."

Ace mumbled something and laid his head on Smoker's broad chest.

"What?" Smoker looked down and saw Ace was out; drool and snores coming from the open mouth. He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head once more before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 _Finally! They went all the way lol. I had fun writing this chapter. The OC's are always a load of fun to write. They will be reoccurring in the story so keep them in mind. As always, review if you can and please stay in tune for next chapter: **Roronoa Zoro** \- Huredhiel_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 24 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who has viewed my story! I am happy you guys are liking the madness that goes on inside my head!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _Kathi1225_ for adding my story to your favorites and alerts. Thanks _tuckwoo_ for adding my story to your alerts. Thank you _ThePoliceLlama_ for the review! It means the world to me. I won't stop writing any time soon. :3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro**

He laid there on the floor looking at the broken pieces of glass near his face. He didn't move as another bottle was chunked his way, shattering upon impact with the hardwood, causing its contents to splash on his face. He blinked away the blood and rum from his eyes, fighting with everything in him to stay down and follow his captain's orders.

 _Three hours earlier_

The crew had docked at the Mock Town harbor to find answers on how they were to get their ship to the sky island. After some debating on who should stay or go, Luffy and Zoro jumped off the ship and started their way into town.

Luffy looked at the men around them fighting and arguing, "There are a lot of different people around here."

Zoro watched an individual get knocked through a wall, "Seems like fun."

The pair grinned at each other before stepping over a passed out drunkard and continuing into town. They faintly heard their names being called so they stopped and watched Nami run to catch up to them, "Wait! Someone has to go with you two to make sure you don't get us kicked out of the city before we get any information."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the navigator as he took in the surroundings before his eyes landed on her again, "Have you _seen_ this town?"

Nami walked ahead, flinching when someone bumped into her, "That's not the point. I know how you two are."

Luffy shrugged and pulled Zoro along to catch up to the orange haired woman. The trio walked through the town, dodging the fighting and drunken men with every step. Seeing all the scrimmages around her, Nami faced her crewmates with hard eyes, "I need you to repeat after me: While in this town I promise not to fight."

The green haired man felt his eye twitch, "I'm not agreeing to that."

"You have to, or I'll raise your debt you owe to me."

The glare aimed at the former thief would have made a grown man run and hide. Instead, she returned a glare of her own, daring him to challenge her.

Sighing in defeat, he agreed. "While in this town I promise not to fight."

"Excellent!" She turned to her captain who was flicking boogers out his nose, "Luffy…"

Said man groaned, "While in this town I promise to get away–"

Nami pulled his cheek, his elasticity causing it to stretch further than normal skin would've, "You promise not to fight."

She let go of his cheek, letting it snap back with a slap. He rubbed the side of his face before repeating, "While in this town I promise not to fight."

Nami nodded her head, "Good. Now is that the truth you two?"

The captain and his first mate waved their hands in dismissal, "Yeah… yeah."

"What's with the unenthusiastic answers?"

Before they could respond, an ill looking man with a fur coat fell off his horse in front of them, hitting the ground with a thud. The trio looked behind the man and took notice of his equally sick looking horse, barely standing on its shaky legs.

Nami took a step back, "What's wrong?"

"He fell off." Luffy crossed his arms, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, he fell straight off." Zoro echoed.

Nami glared at her nakama before she walked over to the fallen man. He grunted quietly in pain as he tried to rise, only to fail and fall back on his stomach.

"He looks like he's in pain."

Zoro seconded his captain, "Yeah, in pain."

Fed up, Nami slapped the two on the backs of their heads as the older gentleman asked, "Pardon me, folks," he extended his hand to Zoro, "Would you mind helping me?"

The swordsman cringed at the deathly pale man, "You just don't feel like getting up yourself." He turned to Luffy, pointing at the elder's feet, "Get that side."

With Luffy at his feet and Zoro holding his arms, they threw the man back on his horse. Now draped on his ride, the curly gray haired man coughed, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm back on." He coughed again, "I was born with a weak body." He patted the neck of his horse, "Now, let's go, Stronger."

The horse let out a whine before it fell over. Zoro and Luffy gapped at the scene, "The horse too?!"

Zoro sighed, "You're just being a moocher."

He nodded to Luffy and the pair helped the horse back to his hooves.

The queer man apologized, "Forgive me for being such a bother. Please take this as repayment." He held out a basket of red crisp looking apples to the trio.

"It's too damn suspicious, we don't want it." Was Zoro's decline to the offer; Luffy, however snatched an apple out of the basket and bit into it with haste, ignoring the warning coming from his crewmates. As soon as he bit the fruit, an explosion happened behind the group, prompting Nami to spin around in surprise.

Zoro raised an eyebrow before eyeing the apple in Luffy's hand. They were quiet as they listened to the civilians on the street.

"What the hell just happened?" A man asked as he ran past the group towards the building that was now on fire.

"I don't know man. The guy on the horse offered the kid an apple and when he took a bite, five people over there just… exploded."

Nami's eyes widened in horror as she spun to Luffy who was still chewing on the apple, "Luffy, spit that out!" She wrapped her hands around his throat, shaking him, hoping to force the chewed apple to come up. "Cough up that apple right now!"

Luffy struggled a little before pulling out of Nami's hold, "I already swallowed it."

Zoro clutched the hilt of Wado, "Bastard, what are you trying to pull?"

The hatted man laughed, "Oh he'll be fine. He picked a dud; otherwise, he would have been dead on the first bite. You're–" he coughed into his hand, "A lucky man."

With those words, he tapped the reigns on the horse and Stronger shuffled away from the group. As he did, a man fell out of a window and landed in front of them. Frustrated, Nami threw her hands up in the air and stomped away, "What the hell is up with this town?"

Luffy followed her with his arms folded behind his head, "Come on, don't be mad, Nami."

She glared back at the naïve boy, "Don't you understand? You could have been killed for no reason."

The captain shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it happens."

Agitated she heatedly responded, "So, that means it's fine for–"

A bulky man standing on the roof of one of the establishments yelled at the top of his lungs to the sky, laughing occasionally. Her face read "The fuck?" but she said nothing; instead she huffed and continued to walk down the street, hoping to make it to a bar before she lost her mind.

A man passing by shook his head at the antics of the other, "It's best to stay away from that wrestling champion if ya know what's good for ya."

Upon hearing the word "champion", Luffy and Zoro both stopped and turned around to look at the broad chested man, "Champion?" Challenging grins spread on their faces.

Nami threw some pebbles at them to gain their attention, "Keep walking! Why do you have to be so competitive?" Seeing them catch up to her, the orange haired woman mumbled under her breath, "I'm starting to wonder if it's possible to find any information in this town."

The trio continued until they came across a hotel. They walked into the tropical style auberge and quickly found that it was empty, "This is nice, but… where is everyone?"

Nami started to look around when a short man with a fu-manchu moustache approached them, "Hey, you can't be here. The entire hotel is being rented out by the Bellamy Pirates and due to that we must respectfully decline all other guest. If Bellamy-sama saw you here, things would be terrible."

Luffy tried to walk past the owner, "Can't we take a look inside?"

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Who's this Bellamy?"

The owner's answer was interrupted by a voice, "Who are these kids?"

The short man jumped into a bow, "Ah, welcome back, Sarkies-sama."

"Kick them out. You know how much we paid to rent out this place?" The blond hanging on the arm of the blue haired man shouted.

Sarkies cocked his head at Luffy and peered at him, "Go home you little shit."

Luffy turned to Nami, pointing his thumb at the man wearing the fur coat, "Oi, is it ok if I kick his ass?"

Nami and the owner turned pale, "No!"

Sarkies laughed at the cocky boy, "Kick my ass? We have a comedian over here. You kids look pretty shabby." He reached into his pockets, pulling out some beli and tossing it on the ground at their feet, "Here, you kids have fun."

The blond threw her head back in laughter, "Oh, Sarkies, you're wasting your money on them."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Maybe it'll do them some good if I throw it in a ditch."

At hearing his words, Zoro's eyes narrowed and his face turned murderous. Nami's face flushed red while Luffy looked at the money with a smile, "Hey, can we have it?"

Instead of answering, Nami pulled Luffy away from the hotel with Zoro following after them, but not before brushing past the arrogant man. Fuming, the trio entered a nearby establishment by the simple name of Pub. Sitting at the bar, the Straw Hats ordered their drinks and waited in silence. It wasn't until they got their orders and began drinking that Nami spoke, "I'm so pissed off."

The bartender, whose name they were told was Terry, shook his head, "Sorry about that. Mock town has become a place for pirates to unload their riches." He fixed Nami another drink and set it before her, "It's on the house. Because so many people come to this town, brawls and murders happen often."

Terry disappeared to the back room only to come out with two cherry pies. He placed them in front of Luffy and the man next to him before turning back to Nami when she spoke, "I just don't like this town."

The balding man nodded his head, "I understand how you feel. Unfortunately, it takes four days for the log pose to set."

Zoro's eyes shifted over to his captain as he and the big man sitting next to him slammed their hands down on the counter, both speaking at the same time, "This cherry pie is so nasty–"

"Good!" The black haired man said.

"I could just die!" They stated together.

The two men glared at each other before taking a swigs of their drinks, "This drink is so delicious–"

"Disgusting!" Once again the curly black haired man interjected.

The man with the round body and skinny limbs stared Luffy down, "Jerk, you got something wrong with your tongue?"

Luffy huffed, "You got something wrong with your head?"

Terry shrugged nonchalantly at the arguing men, "I'm not the cook, so I don't give a shit what you think."

Luffy pushed his pie away and smiled at the bartender, "Old Man, fifty meats to go!"

Not wanting to be outdone by a scrawny boy, the man next to him placed an order as well, "Fifty-one cherry pies to go!"

"I mean fifty-two meats!"

"Gimme fifty-three pies!"

Nami glared down the end of the bar at her captain as he competed with the man on the amount of food to be ordered. Zoro rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer as Luffy and the man growled at each other.

"You wanna fight?!"

Zoro choked on his drink, "What the hell are you even wanting to fight over?"

Nami threw an ice cube at the rubber boy, "Luffy, didn't you promise me not to fight? Besides, we don't have that kind of money, we aren't shopping."

The man smiled revealing his missing teeth, "You a pirate?"

Luffy's nostrils flared, "Yeah, that's right."

"What's your bounty?"

"Thirty million!"

The bigger man's jaw dropped in surprise, "Huh?! Thirty million? How's that so?!" He clenched his fist, "You're a liar."

Luffy balled his fist in return, "It's not a lie."

Before a fight could break out, Terry placed a package in front of the older man, "Come now, I'll thank you for not fighting in my pub. Just take this and leave, your fifty cherry pies."

The man loomed over Luffy before taking his pies and leaving the bar. Luffy watched the man leave before returning to his seat looking dejectedly at Zoro, "He didn't believe me."

Zoro patted his captain's back, "It's ok, Luffy."

The trio sat in silence when the saloon doors suddenly opened with a slam, pulling everyone's attention to the unkempt yellow haired man, "Is there a pirate wearing a straw hat in here?" He looked around until he spotted the boy, "You're the one with a thirty million beli bounty."

Luffy turned around the face the man and cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What?"

Zoro sipped his beer, "He's calling you out."

Hearing the other occupants of the bar call him by name, Nami leaned over to Zoro, "Bellamy is the name of the guy who rented out the hotel."

Bellamy strolled down to the bar next to Luffy.

"I'm meeting a lot of big guys today."

Bellamy chuckled at the younger boy's words, "Gimme the most expensive liquor you got and give the shrimp whatever he likes."

Terry nodded his head and distracted himself by making the drinks. Bellamy sat sideways to look out at the rest of the people in the establishment, "Pub's full today."

At that moment, a group of people wearing the same tattoo as Bellamy entered the bar. Nami tapped Zoro's shoulder, "That must be his crew."

Zoro hummed as he watched the man they met earlier, Sarkies, slash at a man, blood spurting in the air as he demanded his chair, "Everyone clear out some seats." He flicked the dripping liquid from his giant kukri, painting crimson drops on a nearby woman's face.

There was a moment of chaos as some of the civilians of Mock Town rushed out the door, leaving more than enough open chairs for the crew. Distracted by the scene, Luffy was taken by surprise when Terry placed a beer in front of him, then rum in front of Bellamy.

Bellamy watched Luffy out of the corner of his eye, "Drink up."

Luffy smiled at the man in gratitude, "Thanks, you're a nice guy."

The moment Luffy's lips touch the glass, Bellamy grabbed him by the back of his head, slamming him into the bar causing pieces of wood to fly everywhere. Nami gasped as the pirates laughed.

Bellamy joined in the laughter but stopped when he felt the cool steel of Zoro's blade pressed under his throat, "What are you doing, underling?"

Zoro pressed the blade closer to his neck, "That's a question _you_ should be answering."

Nami slammed her hand on the counter, "Stop it, we haven't gotten any information yet!"

"Shut up! This guy is asking for a fight, so I'm giving it to him."

It was at this time that Luffy rose from the broken bar, pulling a sliver of wood from his cheek. He wiped the blood off his face and glared at Bellamy.

Seeing the squirt back to his feet, the crazy-eyed man laughed, "Oh, so you can still stand."

Luffy balled his hand into a fist, squeezing so tightly that his nails cut into his skin, "Ok then," he nodded his head, "I hope you have prepared yourself."

Hewitt threw his head back, laughing in amusement, "Oi, look Cap, the boy wants to take you on!"

The pirates laughed and Bellamy raised his voice to talk over them, "It won't be a fight, it'll be a test."

Seeing Luffy preparing to attack, Nami swirled to face Terry, "Old man, we're looking for information on the sky island, what can you tell me about it?"

Hearing her words, the entire bar went silent, "What the hell did she say?"

Ross shook his head, "You've gotta be kiddin' me, right?"

Zoro and Luffy shared a questioning look as Nami continued, "'Cuz if you know how to reach the sky island–"

The roaring of laughter interrupted her question. Nami turned red in the face and she slammed her hands on the bar in frustration, "But the log pose is pointing directly towards the sky!"

Everyone settled down and the silence was deafening before the laughter started again, this time mocking her words. "But," Sarkies started then broke off into a fit of giggles before continuing in a high pitched voice, "But the log pose is pointing directly towards the sky!"

The thud of Bellamy sitting back on the bar stool wiping the tears from his eyes pulled the attention of the Straw Hats to him, "Come on now! You guys believe that old cock-and-bull story about there being islands in the sky? Man, what era are you living in?" He laughed again, "There are many unique oceans and currents on the grand line. One of them is called the Knock-Up Stream."

He eyed the trio to make sure they were listening and when they gave him a confused look he chuckled, "Guess you've never heard of it. Ships that fall victim to that current are blasted high into the sky, only to fall straight back down into the ocean." He paused to sip his drink, "A bunch of ignorant sailors from long ago saw ships falling down from it, and imagined an island in the sky. 'There must be another world up there in the sky'!" He laughed so hard he needed to lean forward to rest his hand on his knee so he could catch his breath, "What a load!"

He looked at Nami, "Even crazy stuff like that has explanations. All dreams can be explained." He shook his head in disappointment, "What shock, I was going to let you into my crew if you past the test for the New Era, but you're just a lost cause."

Bellamy turned to address the bar, "Listen up! The age of the Pirate Dream is over! The City of Gold? The Emerald City? The great treasure One Piece? Fools with their eyes on dream treasures don't notice real treasures all around them. In this era of the sea, the very men who are able to cross it all die chasing after illusions like those. And what do they say about those men?"

He leaned closer to Luffy, almost as if his answer were for his ears only, "'He always lived happily for the sake of his dream.' What a world of losers!"

The Bellamy Pirates laughed at their captain's words and Luffy's fist fell lax at his side. Bellamy eyed him, "Looking at dream chasing idiots like you make my stomach turn." He rushed to punch Luffy, who relaxed his body, giving into the hit.

The punch knocked Luffy to the ground and Zoro sighed, knowing what was coming next, mentally preparing himself.

Bellamy spat at the fallen boy, "It's because of weaklings like you that the rest of us real pirates get a bad reputation."

Zoro looked on as his captain laid there on the floor, flinching when a glass of beer was thrown at his head. The shattering of the mug pulled cheers from the crew.

"Hey boss, looks like they want a show."

Bellamy grinned, "That's an easy request."

Not liking where the situation was headed, Nami fanitically yelled at Zoro, "Forget about the promise, beat these guys up!"

Luffy sat up and stared at the broken bar, "Zoro."

Zoro closed his eyes, "Hm?"

"We aren't going to fight."

Nami's jaw dropped when Zoro didn't argue, "Understood."

Bellamy blew out the candles, shrouding the room in darkness. The only the light came from the sun through the windows as he took a chair in the corner and sat, observing his men, "Go crazy."

His crew took this as the cue to attack the two teens. A chair was thrown, hitting Zoro square in the head, forcing him to fall to the ground. Nami shrieked when a broken bottled sailed past her and swiped Luffy across the face. She could do nothing but watch in horror as her nakama were beaten to the ground.

Lilly walked over to the fallen Zoro and kicked him in in the ribs with the heel of her shoe, "That's what you punks get!"

Eddy broke off the leg of a chair and started to bash Luffy over the head with it, laughing, "Piss poor pirates like you should go back home."

When Lily and Eddy were satisfied, Rivers took a swig of his rum before he broke the glass, throwing the individual pieces at the boys on the ground, piercing their skin with the shards.

Despite everything happening to them, neither man uttered a noise. They stood and stared straight ahead, waiting for the next blow to come. Unable to watch any longer, Nami exploded, "What are you doing?! You can take these guys, so why aren't you fighting back?! Just beat their asses so we can go!"

Sarkies chuckled, "It's no use babe, they're up against someone they can't beat. They won't fight anyone stronger than themselves; it's pretty pathetic."

Rivers threw the empty rum bottle at their feet, "Guess your captain doesn't have an ounce of self-worth. The Marines are becoming a charity handing out a bounty of thirty million beli to trash like him."

Nami bent down to pick up the straw hat at her feet, clutching it to her chest.

Watching the girl, Bellamy sipped his drink, "Pacifism must sound nice to you. On top of being weak you have no pride. You won't accept any fights and your head is filled with dreams. Just like worms."

His crew cackled and he held up his hand, "Enough… enough, the kid looks so weak but he has a bounty of thirty million on his head. I'd wondered what he did to get it, but then he turned out to be a disappointment that's not worth my time."

Bellamy rose from his seat, "I've never seen two bigger cowards." Filling his mouth with sake, he spat it on Zoro and Luffy. When they did nothing but cough, he clicked his tongue, "Oi, get these guys out of here, they're an eyesore."

Ross nodded and kneed Zoro in the face, sending the swordsman sliding across the floor; only stopping when his head hit the wall. River grabbed Luffy by the head and rushed him towards the window, putting his head through it. Shards of the window's glass stuck into his face and neck as he went through.

Gasping, Nami ran over to her fallen nakama, checking their wounds. Sarkies snickered, "You won't be able to survive in the New Era staying with these two. I'll buy you off of them. How much do you go for?"

Nami's head shot up at the insult, "Now that you've said it… you'll buy me?"

He nodded his head and held out his hand, "Yeah, come over here. It'll be fun."

The watching crew chortled and Nami scoffed, "Unfortunately, I'm much too good for a team of pansies like you."

The occupants of the Pub burst into laughter at her words, "Oooo, she thinks she's expensive. They've got an entire crew of idiots there, there's no hope for any of them."

Bellamy shook his head, "Take those two and get out of my sight while you still have your life, weaklings."

Nami glared at him before picking up Luffy and Zoro by the collars of their shirts, dragging them out the bar. She stormed down the stairs and into the streets, passing the guy in the white shirt who was arguing with Luffy at the bar before.

She could see their ship when his voice stopped her, "Sky Island does exist."

She dropped Zoro and Luffy, their bodies landing with a thud, before turning to address the man, "You're the guy from before."

He nodded and cocked his head to the side, "Why the long face nee-chan? Those two won that fight and that tongue lashing you gave them was pretty impressive too. You've got some guts, woman."

Luffy and Zoro stood, dusting themselves off. The younger held out his hand, requesting his hat from Nami. When she gave it to him, he fixed it on his head before turning to the large man.

He nodded in respect to the young captain, "The New Era they were talking about is shit. The age where pirates' dreams are over, eh?" He slammed his bottle of rum on the ground, grabbing the attention of the surrounding citizens, "People's dreams never end! Am I right?!"

Some people called him a nutcase as he barked out a laugh, "It ain't easy to surpass a person. Let them laugh. If you seek the Summit, you'll find fights your fist alone could never take you to, follow it."

Zoro gave the man an once-over before turning to walk back to the ship, "Let's go."

Nami followed him but their captain stayed behind, staring at the man, "Oh, it looks like I've held you up. I see you're in a hurry, I hope you make it there." He raised his bottle and took a swig before standing, "To Sky Island." He left laughing and it wasn't until he was out of sight did Luffy spin on his heels to catch up with Nami and Zoro.

The trio walked back to the ship and Nami broke the silence, "Who was that guy."

"Don't know, but it's not 'that guy'." Luffy said.

Zoro nodded in agreement, "It's probably 'those guys'."

Nami looked at the pair in confusion, "You mean that guy had nakama with him?" She looked around, "Where are they?"

Neither man graced her question with an answer as they continued on to the ship.

When they arrived at the Going Merry, Usopp gave a startled scream, "How the hell you guys get messed up?"

Sanji rushed to the rail and looked Zoro over before addressing Nami, "Nami-swan are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sanji, but I don't know about them."

Zoro, Luffy, and Nami make it to the deck of the ship before they collapsed. Chopper screamed at seeing the condition of Zoro and Luffy, "Ah! What happened?! Quick, we need a doctor!"

Usopp rolled his eyes and slapped Chopper on the back of the head, "That's you."

"Oh, that's right." Chopper chuckled and told them to wait as he ran to his hammock to get some gauze. He came back out with his supplies and began to work on Luffy, shooting worried looks over to his other patient, "How bad is it, Zoro?"

Said man sighed and stood to go to the galley, "Not bad, I just need a drink."

He slowly walked to the galley then opened the fridge to pull out some sake, then carefully taking a seat on the bench. He took a large swallow before he rested his head on the table, occasionally putting the cold bottle to his forehead.

He heard the door open and instantly knew who it was by the smell of cigarettes assaulting his nose. He listened as the cook made his way over to the sink, running the water for a moment before turning it off and sitting on the bench next to him. Zoro sighed and looked at Sanji, "I'm fine."

"Mmm." Sanji ignored him as he took to dabbing at a cut on Zoro's face. They sat in quietude as the curly browed man cleaned the swordsman.

Once done, he turned Zoro's head by his chin, "Why didn't you fight back?"

Zoro licked his chapped, busted lips, "Captain's orders. Besides, they weren't worth it."

Taking a chance, Sanji leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zoro's for a moment, pulling away before Zoro could take the kiss any further, "Understandable. But in the future, try to protect your mug. We can't have you getting any uglier than you already are."

Zoro blinked a few times before he snorted, "You don't seem to have a problem with my face."

Sanji stood and threw the rag in the wash bucket, "Come on, Marimo. Chopper needs to fix your kisser."

He heard an "Oi!" as he walked out of the galley to his crew.

* * *

 _A little Zoro x Sanji action for ya. I wonder how Luffy would have reacted to Blackbeard had he of known to the future of what would happen to Ace? *Dun Dun* Thank you all for reading. Please stay tune for next chapter: **Tensa Smoker** \- Huredhiel. :3_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 25 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Whew, sorry about the long wait guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing the last chapter. When I write Zoro and Sanji I do it for you lol. Thanks to _Moonsinna42_ for adding my story to your favorites and alerts. Thanks _SoulKagome_ for adding me to your alerts. :D  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Smoker Tensa**

Perry, Jesse, Roy, and Ace stood on the deck waiting for Commodore Smoker to arrive. They were pulled from breakfast by an urgent announcement saying that all hands were needed on deck. The fact that they were rushed from the cafeteria and had to fight through the plethora of men was bad enough, but for Smoker to not even be waiting there when they got to the deck was downright rude.

Ace sighed as his stomach growled. He wasn't even a Marine; he shouldn't be forced into this. He felt Roy elbow him, "Get use to sometimes not eating breakfast. They call us out here for stupid shit."

Perry leaned in, "Ain't the commodore your boyfriend? What's the big deal, Freckles?"

"Hell if I know. He wasn't in bed this morning."

Jesse snickered, "You must be giving bad sex. No dramas, no worries; I can take your place."

Mera shifted and the glare sent to Jesse was enough to burn the hair from his head. Before he could respond, Smoker busted out the rear quarters, briskly walking in front of the gathered men.

He eyed Ace before he spoke, "Men, we've received orders from HQ."

Collective groans came from the group and he raised his hand to silence them, "You've been on rest for a little over three weeks now, it's time we got back to work." He pulled from his cigars, "There is an island by the name of Molder whose citizens are complaining of a horrible smell and strange sounds coming from the jungle. According to reports, the putrid smell is forcing the citizens to leave the island because it's causing them to be sick."

Smoker rolled his shoulder, popping his neck, "With our new position come new duties. We will break up into squads of three. One will watch the ship, one will investigate the town, and the other will investigate the outskirts of the jungle. There will be a special unit that consists of Ensign Tashigi, Petty Officer Perry, Petty Officer Jesse, Petty Officer Roy, and myself. We will take the inner part of the jungle where it is said to be the source of the noise and smell. Be on high alert and report in any findings, even if you feel it might be nothing. Ensign Tashigi will take over for further instructions."

Smoker stepped away to allow Tashigi to take his place. He made eye contact with Ace and jerked his head to the side. Understanding the signal, Ace broke ranks and approached his lover. Smoker eyed his crew before leading Ace behind the group, "Are you leaving as soon as we touch ground?"

Ace crossed his arms, "I don't know where the fuck Molder Island is. Hell, I don't even know where we are on the Grand Line. If you're asking me to leave, though, then I can."

"No, I'm asking because I might need you."

His eyebrow raised into an arch, "What's really going on, Smoker?"

The commodore ran his fingers through his hair, "I wasn't given the order to search the island."

Ace stepped closer to him, "What do you mean?"

"The order I received," Smoker sighed deeply, "was to help annihilate all life on the island."

"The fuck?" Ace pulled at Smoker's jacket sleeve, "You said there were citizens on the island."

"Yes, that's why Admiral Kuzan pushed me to get here before him. Because of his position he has to carry out the order, but I can make sure we get the citizens to safety before we start demolishing the island."

Ace looked over to Roy who cocked his head at him, "What's got the government so spooked?"

Smoker threw his smokes over the side of the railing and ran a hand down his face, looking years older than he was, "There is a scientist living on that island who goes by the name of Thaddäus. He used to work for the World Government but was let go due to his fellow doctors feeling uncomfortable with his studies. Apparently, he's gone mad and has started experimenting on the civilians of the island. I don't know what he used to do for the government but whatever it was, it's scared them enough, once they found out he was still practicing, to order a complete annihilation of the island. This is one step below a Buster Call."

Ace looked out at the island that was coming into view, "What is it that you need me to do?"

"You'll be with my unit. According to reports, his home is located in the center of jungle, that's where the smells and noises are coming from. I'm not sure what we'll find but something isn't sitting right in my gut."

Tashigi's dismissal of the men forced them to become silent until the deck was cleared of seaman. Seeing they were alone, Ace stepped closer to the older male, "I'll have to leave when the admiral arrives."

Smoker looked him the eyes, "More than likely."

Ace nodded, "Let me gather my things. I'll meet you back on deck."

Tashigi approached him when he was left by himself, "That's the pirate, isn't it?"

Smoker tensed, "It is."

She was quiet for a while before responding, "He's bonded well with the crew… seems like an alright guy."

He grunted, "Yeah, he is."

A subordinate approached the pair and saluted, "Sir, we'll be coming up to the harbor soon. The units have been split up and are ready to fulfil their given assignments."

Smoker nodded and dismissed the man, "Tashigi, when we dock, be on your guard. Dr. Thaddäus has been a nonconformist since his release from the government."

"Sir."

An hour later and they had boots on the soil.

"Men, we get the citizens out of the area before we give the go ahead for Admiral Kuzan's unit to place the bombs around town. My squadron will commute to the jungle to check out the suspicious sounds and smells." Smoker pulled out a stop watch and clicked the button on the top, starting it, "In an hour I expect everyone to check in. Any questions?"

When none came, he dismissed the crews and turned to his unit, "We stick together and I'll fill you in on the way."

The group followed Smoker as he walked away from the port. Roy shivered when they stepped into the town, ghost vibes running across his body, "This place is creepy as shit."

Jesse seconded his notion, "What's the deal with this island anyway?"

Smoker lit some cigars, "Molder Island use to be economically strong, despite the name of the island. Bayport was Grand Line's most reliable harbor when it came to getting fresh fish. Merchants from all around would gather and sell goods."

Perry stepped over a broken wooden wheel, cringing when he stepped in horse shit, "Yeah, so, what happened? This place is dead as fuck."

Tashigi pushed up her glasses, "No one is sure. It almost seemed to happen overnight. Merchants stopped coming to the port, travelers stop visiting the town, and the entire island was cloaked in gloom."

Ace felt Mera flare and he stopped to survey his surroundings. Smoker looked back over his shoulder at him, "What's wrong?"

Instead of responding to him, Ace called upon Mera and his fist turned into a flame, "Whoever's there, it's best you show yourself now. If you sneak up on me, I won't be able to guarantee your life."

The Marines looked around for the person and upon finding no one, they looked to Ace. Perry, Jesse, and Roy stared confusedly at him, "Freckles, I didn't know you had a devil's power."

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." He turned to Smoker and nodded his head, "I think it's time for me to come out of this Marine uniform."

He opened his bag and replaced his Marine attire with his normal clothing before hosting it back on his shoulder. He fixed his hat, "Tashigi, you should check on your units. There's something wrong here."

Tashigi shifted uncomfortably, taking out her mushi and checking in on the squads. Perry stared at the tattoo on Ace's back, "You're a pirate ain't you?"

Smoker observed his men, waiting to see if he should interject. Ace looked at his newly acquired friends and smiled, "That I am."

Jesse clicked his tongue, "Welp, you're the coolest damn pirate I've ever met and that's a bloody oath."

Roy hesitantly stepped up to Ace, "Whitebeard Pirate's Second Division Commander Portgas D. Ace, correct?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Right."

"His jolly roger is protecting my home village from other pirates." Roy bowed his head, "You have my thanks."

Smoker let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Ace clasped Roy's shoulder. "You three are not to speak of his identity to anyone, understood?"

They nodded as Tashigi approached him, "The town unit says they've evacuated over half of the citizens. However, there have been concerns about the missing civilians."

"Missing–"

A loud bang pulled the group's attention. They jumped into defensive stances and watchful eyes searched for any signs of danger. When the noise came again, they noticed it was from an old rotting house whose foundation was crumbling in on itself, bringing the rest of the house down with it.

Perry let out a shaky breath, tightening his grip on the twin triple-barrel revolvers against his hip, "Let's keep going."

"That would be best. The person who was watching us isn't here anymore."

Smoker jerked his head and they continued through the town. His boots sank in the mud as he came to a stop at the edge of town. His devil shifted, _stay on alert_ was the warning. He took a deep breath before stepping into the jungle.

The smell of decaying flesh pulled a heave from Tashigi and Jesse walked over to her, "You doing alright there, Sheila?"

"That smell is horrible." Roy commented.

She couldn't answer as she retched again. Smoker pulled out his mushi, "The outskirts jungle unit report."

There was a static noise before a response, "Sir, we've found a runoff."

When Tashigi regained her composure, they continued to walk, "What's so special about this runoff?"

"Well, it's not just water."

Smoker huffed in irritation, "Seaman, stop beating around the bush and tell me what the problem is."

"There's blood and what we are assuming to be remains in the runoff, sir."

Ace fell in step beside Smoker, "Human remains or animal?"

"Human."

"When the town's unit is done evacuating the civilians, they will come to your location. Spread out and continue to search the outskirts. Document all findings."

There was an affirmative response before the line went dead. Smoker addressed his squad, "Stay close."

They continued through the jungle when the ringing of a mushi disrupted the silence. Ace fished in his pocket and removed the snail, "Hello."

"My son."

The Marines stopped walking upon hearing the deep voice of Whitebeard. Ace shared a look with Smoker, "Father."

"Where are you?"

He looked around the jungle and sighed, "I'm on Molder Island."

The snail's eyebrows rose, "Why are you there?"

Ace started to walk and he could hear the Marines falling in step behind him, "A lead led me here."

"Hmm, Molder Island used to be under my protection."

Before Ace could ask, Smoker questioned, "Used to?"

Shuffling could be heard, "Who is that, Ace?"

Ace walked closer to his lover, "That's Commodore Smoker of the Marines."

There was a snort, "Fooling around with Marines now?"

"He's different."

"Well, Commodore, if my son trusts you then I do. I revoked my protection on Molder Island when I found out what was being done on the island. I would not protect the different foul experiments held by Dr. Thaddäus."

"Do you know the details of the experiments?"

"Human experiments were all I needed to know. Be on your guard, Ace. I hear he's gone crazy over the years. Report in when you've left the island."

The snail went back to sleep and Ace put it back in his pocket. Smoker stopped and looked around their surroundings.

"Smoker-san?"

"Do you hear that?"

Roy chuckled nervously, "Stop trying to scare us, Cap."

"Listen."

A low moan could be heard dancing on the wind as it blew through the trees and around them. Jesse shifted his weight, "Maybe that's the noise the citizens were talking about?"

Tashigi walked forward with purpose, "Let's keep going."

They trekked through the foul smelling jungle until they came across a clearing. Smoker held his hand up as he walked forward to inspect the area. The clearing went on for what seemed like miles and the stench was stronger, "We go this way."

The Marines followed their commodore but Ace's gaze was focused on something in the distance. Seeing his pirate had fallen behind, Smoker yelled back at him, "Portgas! What's the hold up?"

When he didn't respond the older male jogged back to him and was about to speak when he noticed what exactly he was looking at: parts of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger were carved on the trees.

"You'd have to be standing right here… right at this angle in order to see it fully."

Smoker's eyebrows met in the middle as he shot a glance at his lover, "Come on."

Ace situated his hat on his head before following the Marines deeper into the jungle. They walked long enough for the units back in the town to report in two more times. The clearing came to an abrupt end at the base of a rock wall covered in vines. Smoker inspected the massive rock and noticed there was an opening off to the side. He signaled for the group to follow him as he passed under the vines and into the entrance of the cave.

The sunlight peeking through the vines gave them just enough light to see where they were stepping. With Smoker in the lead, they traveled until they came across a door at the end of the grotto. There was a moment of hesitation before he knocked.

His fist didn't make it off the door before it swung open and a refined looking man answered. "To what may I owe this visit?"

"I am Commodore Smoker and these are my men. I would like to speak with you."

Dark blue eyes focused on the tanned man behind Smoker, "A pirate with Marines?" He smiled, flashing his pearly whites to Ace as he extended his hand to Smoker, "Please, Commodore, come in."

Smoker looked down at the hand suspiciously before he shook it and walked into the home. Once everyone was inside, the man with the combed silver hair led them to a sitting area, "Please, take a seat. I was just making some tea."

He walked away, leaving the group alone.

"No matter what," Ace started, "don't drink or eat anything."

The Marines nodded just as the slim man returned. He set a tray in the middle of the table and began pouring cups of tea, "I was not expecting visitors today."

Smoker puffed on his cigars, "You're Dr. Thaddäus?"

The scientist glared at the Marine, "That is correct. Please put that out."

He grunted as he stamped out his smokes, "My apologies."

The doctor nodded and turned to Ace, "What is your name?"

Ace felt his devil shift in warning, "Ace."

"Ah, Portgas D. Ace, the boy Whitebeard went on and on about." Thaddäus smiled and tilted his head to the side, "He failed to mention your appeal." He sent a seductive glance towards Ace before returning his attention to Smoker, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the noises and smells the civilians are concerned about."

He sipped from his tea, "Hm, I live deep in the mountains; I don't hear or smell anything."

"Well what about the missing people?"

He clicked his tongue, "Use complete sentences when speaking to me, child. What about the missing people?"

Sensing Tashigi's aggravation, Ace pulled his hat back so he could get a good look at the doctor, "You worked with Dr. Nocturne, correct?"

A surprised looked crossed his elegant features, "You know Nocturne?"

"I know his wife, Natalya."

"Ah, beautiful woman she is. Yes, I worked with him and a few other doctors for years."

"They were doing some experiments when I was last with them." Ace told a little white lie, "Are your experiments like his?"

The statement pulled a laugh from Thaddäus, "Nocturne and my experiments are alike, yes. However, he takes a more…" he trailed off waving his hand in the air, "delicate approach to his studies."

Ace nodded his head and leaned closer to the doctor, "So, the missing people are also a part of your experiments?"

Before he could answer, a shrilled scream ripped through the air causing the occupants of the room heads to shoot up. Thaddäus chuckled and stood, "As welcoming as this visit was, I believe it is time you all leave. I have work to do."

Tashigi shot to her feet, "I would like to search your facilities."

Thaddäus gave a disgusted look to the Marine, "Do you have documentation that gives you the purpose to do so?"

Smoker stood as well, "If you have nothing to hide then it shouldn't be a problem, doctor."

Dark blue eyes casted a hateful gleam, "Under the protection clause of the Scientist Union enforced by the World Government, unless there is documentation you are not allowed to search my home. I suggest you get your papers, children, and then come back." Thaddäus held a hand out towards the door, "Have a good day."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the doctor, Smoker signaled for everyone to leave. He was about to walk out the door when he turned back to Thaddäus, who was watching them with a sly grin, "I'll be back before night fall with those documents."

"Oh, commodore," he cooed, "you won't be; but the fact that you think you will be is cute."

Moku lashed out in him and Smoker took a step towards the scientist, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back to Ace, who shook his head. Throwing one last glare at Thaddäus, Smoker stalked out of the house, slamming the door closed behind him. He griped to himself and no one spoke until they made it back into the jungle.

Tashigi was the first to break the silence, "Sir, the units say they've found four more runoffs around the outskirts of the island."

Smoker sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Tell them to mark the locations and return to the ship."

Jesse scratched the stubble on his chin, "Thaddäus wasn't too pleased to see us."

"But his dick got the jumpin' for Freckles."

Ace looked over his shoulder at the pair, "Yes, it was an uncomfortable attraction."

Smoker huffed, "He basically fucked you with his eyes."

"Jealous are we, Cap?"

The men laughed and Smoker glared at them while lighting his cigars, "I have no need for–" He coughed hard when he breathed in some smoke.

Ace cocked his head to the side, "You ok?"

Smoker waved his hand, "I'm fine, stop–." Once again his body shook with the force of his coughs. He spat out his cigars and wiped his mouth. He examined his hand to see blood staining his glove. He buckled as his knees gave out and he stumbled into a tree.

Tashigi and Ace rushed to his side. "Smoker-san, what's wrong?"

Ace noticed the thick liquid and lifted his chin so he could get a better look at him. He looked into clouded red eyes and his eyebrow furrowed, "Tensa what happened?"

When Smoker tried to respond blood spewed from his mouth and he groaned in pain. The hot fluids splattered on Ace and he slowly wipe the side of his face, aghast at what was happening. His devil jerked him from his daze and he went into commander mode, "Tashigi, call to the ship and tell the doctor to have a bed ready. Perry, hand me your water flask. Jesse, help get him on my back. Roy, be my eyes and ears; we need to make it back to the ship now!"

The Marines didn't question the commands as they did what they were told. When Smoker was cleaned and situated on his back, Ace began a brisk walk down the path that led to the town. It was an hour into their journey that Smoker jerked away from Ace's back, falling to the ground, convulsing.

Tashigi ran over to him and held his head in her shaking hands, "What the hell is going on? His skin is ash gray."

Ace ran a soothing hand up and down his lover's arm, "Roy, do you see the town?"

"Yeah, it's probably about a mile or so ahead."

When Smoker's attack stopped, Ace nodded to Tashigi and she released him so he could adjust him on his back again. "Good, run ahead. Make sure we have a clear path to the ship."

Roy saluted and sprinted towards Bay Town. Smoker began to slide off his back and he hoisted him back into position, "Hold on, baby, we're almost there."

Making sure his grip was firm, Ace took off after Roy with Tashigi and the others on his tail. The run back to the ship seemed like a longer journey than leaving it. He dashed through the port and some stationed Marines before skidding to a stop on the deck of the ship.

Ace turned to Tashigi in confusion, "Where's the medical ward?"

"Follow me!"

Tashigi led the pirate past the muster station and down a flight of stairs before they reached the sickbay. When she bust through the doors, Zion was already waiting near a bed, "Put him here."

Ace laid him down and then was pushed out of the way as Zion and his assistances began their work. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst from his chest. Tashigi led him out of the room and they sat in the waiting area. The doors opened and Ace looked up, only to sigh when he saw it was just Perry, Jesse, and Roy. Tashigi nodded to her subordinates and together they sat and waited.

Ace's bounced his foot in anticipation and Tashigi placed a hand on his knee to still his movements, "He'll be ok. You should clean up."

The commander let out a shaky breath but didn't move from his spot. Mera was silent, which caused him to worry. He couldn't lose Smoker… he just entered into his life.

Zion pushed open the doors and approached the group, "Tell me what happened."

Tashigi stood, "We were walking through the jungle and he started coughing. Then he just collapsed against a tree. When we stopped to check on him, he spat up some blood then passed out. He woke up a short time after to have what I think was a seizure before passing out again."

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I've never seen anything like this before. He is experiencing congestive heart failure and it's causing fluid build-up in his lungs. Also, his muscles are stiff and it's hard for us to move his limbs. The only time I've ever seen all these symptoms at once, another doctor declared it to be the Dying Sleep Virus."

Ace felt his stomach drop, "How much time are we looking at?"

"I'm not too sure. The virus is moving too fast. Normally, the symptoms he's suffering from would take months… years to show. For him to experience them all at once means he had to have been given a concentrated dose. If his body continues to fail him, he'll have maybe five hours, at the most."

Tashigi gasped a quiet "no" and the three solders bowed their heads in defeat.

It was only Ace who lashed out and, with Mera called upon, punched a fiery hole in the wall before walking out. He trudged back to the deck of the ship and started to pace. His body shook as he threw his hat to the ground and began to gasp in short breaths.

The other Marines stayed clear of him and watched in awe as Mera wrapped himself around his partner, trying to blanket him in a blazing shield. Ace cried out in frustration, pulling at his hair before he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and let the breeze skim across his sweaty skin, giving him a slight chill. Sighing, Ace reeled in Mera before he opened his eyes and with a look of determination, he picked up his hat, making his way across the deck.

Just as he was about to walk down the gangplank, Tashigi stopped him, "Where are you going?"

He spun to face her with fire in his eyes, "I'm going to find a cure."

She shook her head, "We don't know if there is a cure."

"Well I'm going to find out."

"You can't!" was her desperate cry as she ran to him and grabbed his arm, "No more can go out there. Not until Admiral Kuzan arrives. I'm ordering all units to stay on the ship!"

By now Roy, Jesse, Perry, and a few Marines gathered to watch the show of power between the two. Ace snarled and ripped his arm away from her, "Are you that weak that you need to follow behind someone?! Are you that pathetic that you can't make your own decisions?! He's dying and if you give any shits about–"

The sound of a harsh slap rang throughout the air enveloping a hush over the ship. Tashigi bit her lip as she sniffed to fight back tears, "You do not get to tell me what I do or do not feel about him! You think you're the only one that cares about him?!"

" _I_ am not a Marine. _I_ am a pirate and _you_ do not give me orders. I'm going to find him a cure. Stay here if you want." With that, Ace stormed away.

It was quiet on deck until Perry brushed passed Tashigi followed by Roy and Jesse.

"Where are you going? I ordered all hands to stay aboard ship!"

The three men turned to look at their ship's ensign, "Yeah... about that, Glasses, with all due respect–," Perry started.

Roy chimed in, "We're going with Ace to find a cure for Cap."

"We'll report in every so often. No mucking around, promise." Jesse finished.

The petty officers saluted then ran to catch up with Ace. Tashigi sighed, wiping the tears from her face before she walked back towards the sickbay, praying they had god's speed because time was not on their side.

* * *

 _Well now, things escalated quickly lol. Once again hope you all enjoyed! Review if can. Stay tune for next chapter: **Noir Sanji** \- Huredhiel. :3_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 26 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hey everyone! This is for all my Zoro x Sanji fans out there. I hope this puts their relationship in a little bit more perspective. Super Bowl is tonight and I must say I'm going for the Broncos. We shall see! Enjoy. :D  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _ThePoliceLlama_ for the review. Yas, Ace's bae is currently out of commission lol sorry. Thank you to _babygirl2224_ for adding my story to your favorites list! ^_^  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Noir Sanji**

The party was roaring on Upper Yard. Drinks were passed out and hands were asked for dances. After four hundred years of fighting it was high time for the Shandorians and the Skypieans to coexist in peace. Many approached the Straw Hats to thank them for their work in defeating God Enel. After having shaken many hands and given many hugs to as many people as he felt necessary to, Sanji took the moment of solitude to sneak off to the other side of the bonfire and approach Nami.

She was speaking with an elder of Skypiea and he smiled when he noticed how beautiful she looked, despite having fought all day. Sanji placed an arm around her waist when he was nearer to her, "Nami-swan, might I have this dance?"

The navigator looked up from her drink and smiled at the cook, "I would love to, but this old man asked me first."

The short bent man waved a finger at the blond and snorted, "You'll have to be faster than that."

Sanji looked at the man with missing teeth and grinned, "Seems you've beat me."

The elder laughed, "You can dance with my wife over there." He leaned in close to whisper, "Just don't let her step on your toes."

Looking in the direction of the pointed finger, Sanji smiled at the heavy set woman, "It'd be my pleasure."

After a few songs, Sanji parted ways with his dance partner and went in search of another. Seeing Zoro sitting on a rock caused the cook to veer from his path and sit next to the swordsman.

Zoro looked up at him and grinned, "Enjoying yourself, cook?"

Sanji sat with a wince, his body still feeling the effects from the day long fight. "Something like that. You?"

The green haired male held up his drink in salute before gulping from it. Sanji chuckled and they swayed in silence to the beat of the drums for a while. When a new song began to play, Braham sat on the right of Zoro, huffing and sweating from the exertion of dancing.

Upon noticing who he was sitting by, the muscular man shrugged out of his jacket, fanning himself. "It's you! How are you liking the party?"

Zoro laughed, "You sky people sure know how to party."

Braham grinned as he poured himself a drink and topped off Zoro's, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

Sanji lit a cigar as he watched Braham nod and lean a little closer to Zoro, "Yeah, fighting you made me realize that I shouldn't underestimate my opponents; no matter how they appear."

"He looks scrawny doesn't he?"

Zoro threw a glare at Sanji but before they could argue Braham spoke up, "His physical appearance is as alluring as his skills as a warrior."

The swordsman smiled at the warrior, "Thanks. I learned a new skill fighting you, so I should be thanking you as well."

Sanji snorted, ignoring Zoro, "I think your hat might be on too tight. You should lift it from your eyes so you can see him more clearly."

Braham tilted his head to the side, "Nah." He turned a little to face Zoro and smirked, "I see you, swordsman."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and his eyes traveled over the sweaty, toned body next to him, "You hitting on me, Shandian?"

Sanji flicked the ashes from his cigarette and waited for the answer.

The warrior gave a lazy grin, "Only if you let me."

Perfect teeth ground together when Zoro barked a laugh, "I don't bottom."

"Never said I wanted to top."

Irritated by the conversation, Sanji stood, "Marimo, we need to talk."

Sanji didn't wait to hear a response as he stormed towards the jungle, waiting for his crewmate. The longer he waited for Zoro the more his jaw clenched in annoyance. It wasn't until he heard some branches break did he swing a kick.

He tsked when the swordsman caught his foot with a raised eyebrow, "There a reason you lashin' out at me?"

"What the fuck was that back there?!"

Zoro looked amused, "I know it's been a minute since someone has done it to you, cook, but it's called flirting."

"No shit, moron! I'm asking why! Why were you flirting?"

Zoro finished his drink before throwing the cup off to the side, "The fuck do you care if I flirt or not?"

"Answer my question."

"Not until you answer mine." Zoro advanced on Sanji until they were arms-length apart, "Every move I've made with you, you've either ignored me or you pretend it didn't happen."

Sanji scoffed, "Bullshit!"

"Is it?" He scoffed, "I've kissed you twice and nothing. I've tried to come on to you but every time I do you just kick me!"

"You take me by surprise!"

Zoro rolled his eyes "Oh yeah? Tell me, when we were in the galley and you fucking wanted that kiss. When Nami came through the doors what did you do?!"

Sanji looked away and Zoro stomped up to him, gripping his chin forcefully so he could look at him, "What did you do?!"

The blond growled and pushed the other away from him, "I fucking kicked you through a wall."

"Tell me why."

Sanji just glared at Zoro, which made him chuckle darkly, "You can't, can you?" Zoro stood nose to nose with him, "You're such a fucking pussy."

"Excuse me?" The cook spat out his smoke, fully insulted, and delivered a powerful kick to Zoro, making him slide back a few feet.

Zoro brushed the dirty footprint off his chest and his angry demeanor shifted into cocky smugness, "You heard me."

As he walked towards Sanji, the blond retreated back for every step the swordsman took until his back was pressed against a tree. The cook tried to lift a leg to kick him again but the blow was blocked by Zoro's arm and he pinned him to the tree.

"Look I'm not–"

"What, gay? Neither am I."

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Clearly you are."

Zoro pressed closer to the male, "No, I'm bi, there's a fucking difference. If you weren't so scared about what other people thought about you, you'd realize that _you_ are fucking bi too."

"Fuck you! The kisses just caught me off guard, like I said. I'm not fucking into men!"

"Ha! You fucking kissed me back on Jaya Island! But that didn't mean nothin', right?" Zoro waited for an answer and when he got none, he molded his body against Sanji's and kissed his neck, "So you're telling me…" he licked up from his neck to his earlobe and sucked hard, nibbling on it, "that you feel nothing when I touch you like this?"

Sanji gasped, grabbing the tree trunk behind him for balance when he felt pleasure shoot down his spine. Zoro sighed at feeling Sanji's body give in to him before he sucked on the pale neck in front of him, "You know how I like to celebrate my victory after a long battle?"

Zoro didn't give the cook a chance to respond as he ghosted his lips over plump pink ones, "I like to drink, fuck, and sleep." The swordsman ground their hips together, electing a moan from Sanji, "But I can't fuck because the person I want to fuck is still trying to avoid the conclusion that he wants to fuck me too. Instead, he's too busy being a ladies man to accept what's right in front of him."

"Fuck you." Was the moaned response from the blond as he pressed harder against Zoro.

He knew the green headed buffoon was right, but he just wasn't ready. For right now though, he'd live in the moment. He unpinned his arm from the tree and grabbed the back of Zoro's head so he could taste those lips he'd been dreaming about.

Tobacco met rum and their teeth clashed against each other as they fought for control of the kiss. Sanji bit the lips of liquor and licked up the blood that flowed from the cut.

Zoro pulled back, breaking the kiss, and placed Sanji's hand on the outline of his hard cock through his pants, "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want me."

The two sat there panting and when he felt Sanji squeeze his cock, Zoro moaned but pulled back from the hand. He retreated a few steps to escape the lustful air. Sanji's clouded eyes followed Zoro's movements as he patted himself down for a smoke, willing his body to relax.

The tanner of the two ran his fingers through his green hair, trying to calm himself, "When you are ready," He muttered dejectedly, "When you know what it is you want… I'm here."

With that, Zoro left Sanji leaning against the tree, catching his breath.

The swordsman stormed deeper into the jungle, cursing his cock as it bounced against his leg with every step he took. Frustrated and tired, he stopped and plopped down on the hard ground, releasing his member with a hiss. He spat in his hand and jerked his cock hard, wanting to hurry and come. He was angry and just wanted release so he could sleep. With two more tugs he came with a grunt and he quickly wiped his hand off before stuffing himself back in his pants.

 **N.S**

After smoking three cigarettes, Sanji pushed himself off the tree he'd been using as a crutch and shuffled his way back to the bonfire. He fell into the spot he was sitting in before and stretched his legs, groaning.

Braham, who was still sipping on his drink, pulled his skull cap up a little so he could really observe the blond next to him, "I didn't know he was yours. I wouldn't have made any advances on him."

Sanji felt a headache creeping up the back of his neck and he rubbed his temples before he dug into his pocket and pulled out another smoke. He lit it and puffed for a while, "He's not mine."

"Your reaction said otherwise."

He looked at the muscular warrior out of the corner of his eye, "Look, I don't give two fucks about him or who he puts his dick in."

Braham watched the swordsman come out of the jungle and stomp over to a flat rock, sitting against it and getting comfortable with his swords by his side, before resting his chin on his chest. He looked over to Sanji, who was also watching the muscular teen.

He laughed, grabbing Sanji's attention, "You say that, but once again, your actions say different."

Pulling his skull cap down to its original position, Braham leaned back against a piece of stone, "I don't know much about your and his situation, but I do know that love doesn't wait for anyone. If you don't act, then you'll miss your chance at being happy. That'll lead you to question yourself; was looking good in front of everyone and being alone better than going against what everyone wants and finding happiness?"

He held up a hand when Sanji tried to retort, "I lost the love of my life to this war. The elders of the tribe told me when I was younger that you'll never find another love like your true love. When I lost her, no matter who I was with, it wasn't the same feeling. If you feel a certain way around someone, why not take the chance and run with it?"

Sanji looked up at the stars and sighed, "Because I don't know what this is and it… scares me."

Braham stood and brushed the dirt off his pants, "I understand. It's always frightening to address the things you've been hiding in yourself. But if you wait too long to figure things out then you'll miss your chance. Time goes by fast, chef. People go in and out of your life but you must never miss the opportunity to tell them how much they mean to you."

With one last smile to the cook, Braham left Sanji to think over what was said.

Sanji stayed in his seat as the party raged on. He declined every request for a dance and pushed the rest of his crew away. He needed to think about what he was going to do with Zoro. He rubbed his eyes and stood to go for a walk.

Robin caught up with him just a ways from the campsite, "Cook-san, where are you going?"

"For a walk, my dear Robin. Please I just need a moment alone."

Robin chuckled behind her hand, "For what it's worth, I think you and Zoro would make a good couple."

Sanji looked back in shock at his beautiful flower as she walked away humming to herself. He sighed and continued his walk through the jungle. He knew Zeff wouldn't care who he was involved with. He could just hear the old man now.

 _I don't care who you enter relations with, Eggplant. Just remember to wear protection!_

So what was stopping him?

He kicked a rock and sighed. He'd lost his virginity a long time ago to some random woman at the Baratie. Sex wasn't what he was scared of… it's the thought of falling in love. Everyone he'd ever gotten close to had either died or left him; his parents being a prime example. He groaned and spat out his cigarette; for the first time since he'd started, he didn't feel like smoking.

He leaned against a tree root and tilted his head to the side. He knew if he fucked him then that'd be the start of falling in love with him. Sanji thought about it once more before he began making his way back to the party.

Or at least, it was a party before he went for his walk. Now, there was nothing left to the celebration other than the whispers of the burnt out fire. Sanji stepped over the sleeping people and made his way to where Zoro was laying, still asleep against the rock. Braham was passed out across from him, lying on his side. Due to the skull cap, Sanji couldn't see if he was awake or not, but the deep breathing indicated he could very well be passed out.

The blond stood over Zoro and tapped him with the tip of his shoe, "Oi, Marimo, wake up."

Zoro sighed before he looked up at Sanji, "What do you want, cook?"

Sanji sat down close to him and whispered, "You're right."

He yawned, popping his jaw, "I'm right?"

"Yeah, I am attracted to you. It's not just your body but…" he trailed off and leaned his head back so he could look at the stars.

Zoro looked over at Sanji and grinned, "So what are you trying to say, Curly Cue?"

"Stop, I'm being serious here." He threaded his fingers through his hair, "I want to try this with you, but I'm not ready for the sexual part yet."

The swordsman slide down until he was flat on the ground, "I know how I've been coming off, Sanji, but we don't have to do anything sexual yet. There's more to a relationship than just sex. I do want to get to know you as I want you to know me. If you are serious about this, then I'm down."

He patted the ground next to him and Sanji lay on his side on hard forest floor. Zoro put an arm around his waist and kissed his head. Sanji stiffened then relaxed in the hold, "I would have never guessed you'd be a romantic, Zoro."

"People think because of my demeanor that I'm just a brute, but you'll see." He tilted Sanji's chin so he could press a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm more than what meets the eye."

They laid in silence and soft snores could be heard coming from Zoro but Sanji elbowed him anyway, "You're not going soft on me are you?"

"Nah," Zoro chuckled, "I'll still kick your ass, cook."

"Fuck you."

Zoro shifted them so he was on his back and Sanji pressed closer against his side. The cook thought the swordsman had went back into slumber but he heard a "maybe" before the snores started back again.

He chuckled as he put his head on Zoro's shoulder, making himself comfortable for sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he heard a soft laugh coming from Braham.

* * *

 _Thanks again for reading! I hope you guys can leave me your thoughts towards the story thus far in a review. Stay tune for next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 27 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai everyone! Bronco's won like I figured. They give poor Cam such a hard time. Half-time show was awesome. This is the chapter I know most have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy. :3  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing! Yes Zoro finally got Sanji; time for other parings to make an appearance, ne?  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

"Hey, Freckles, wait up!"

Ace stopped mid-stride and pivoted to look back at the three Marines running to him. He sighed, "If you came to talk me out of going back, it's not going to work."

Jesse tilted his hat to Ace, "We're coming with you."

"Yeah, we can't let a friend to go in alone."

"Plus, anything to get Cap back on his feet."

The pirate looked at the Marines and smiled, "Right, let's go. We're short on time."

The walk back to Dr. Thaddäus's house was surrounded by an air of gloom. Each man knew they couldn't fail this mission. To come back empty-handed meant the death of someone they held dear to them and that was unacceptable. Remembering his way through the jungle, Ace led the men on the shortest route and soon they were once again at the grotto where the doctor lived. They slowly approached the door, caution in their every move.

Roy took a deep breathe, "If he was the one who actually gave the poison to Cap, won't he try to kill us too?"

Perry nodded, "I don't think we shouldn't enter through the front door."

Just as the words left his mouth, Ace jiggled the handle to find the door unlocked. He pushed it open and the Marines let out a shaky breathe. Jesse gave a nervous chuckle, "Guess we're going through the front door."

They stepped into the house and looked around for any signs of the doctor, but it was empty. Closing the door behind him softly, Roy whispered, "I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"Split up?!" Perry whispered back harshly, "Don't you watch those scary films, man? That's how everyone dies, by splitting the fuck up."

Sensing an argument, Ace held up his hand to grab their attention, "We stay together. Search the living room first, then we'll find his study. There has to be some sort of documentation of the cure somewhere around here."

The men walked into the familiar living room and looked around the areas they were sitting in earlier. Finding nothing particularly unusual, Jesse went to look at the bookshelf on the wall. He read some of the titles of the books and shivered, "Mate's a sick fuck. He really is doing human experiments."

Ace licked his lips, "Stay focused. We don't have much time."

A low moan followed by a shrill scream tore through the air and alerted everyone. They stood in silence, waiting to see if the noise would come back and when it did, Roy moved towards the pair of double doors adjacent to the living room, "I think…" He pressed his ear to the door, squeezing his grip on the spiked brass knuckles in his palm, "I think the screams are coming from here."

Perry double checked his ammo and nodded, "Let's go."

Roy stepped back from the door and reached down for the knob but there was none there. "How the hell are we supposed to get in if there's no handle?"

"The switch has to be in this room. Spread out and find it." Ace commanded.

They pulled books from their shelves and skimmed their hands across the walls for any signs of a trigger to the door but their search yielded fruitless. The grandfather clock donged with the start of a new hour and Jesse watch the pendulum swing back and forth. He pulled open the side glass and stared at the pendulum lyre.

"What's wrong Jesse?"

The Aussie looked up at Roy then back to the clock, "There's a key here." He pulled the key off the lyre and held it up for everyone else to see.

Ace leaned over his shoulder and looked at the pendulum. He hummed and took the key from Jesse, placing it in the keyhole on the pendulum's bob. When he turned the key the clicking of a latch unlocking was heard and Perry stood to investigate the wrought iron doors. With the push of his hand one of the doors slowly swung open with a groan.

He looked back at the group, "Door's open."

The commander stood and situated his hat on his head, sighing. His devil hadn't stopped moving since they'd entered the house and now Mera was lashing out in warning. Ace looked at the Marines next to him, "I don't know what's down there, but stay on your guard. If anything goes south, get out of here."

"Forget it, Freckles, we ain't leaving you."

"Right, so shut up and lead the way."

Ace grinned at his friends and walked through the doors. The other side was vastly different compared to the homey living room they were just in. Cobblestone stairs greeted them and, from what Ace could see, went on downward forever. Thick spider webs and dust gathered in the corners and hung from the ceiling. Roy waved his hand to clear a path only to sneeze when dust tickled his nose.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been down here in forever. Think this is the right way?"

Just as Perry was about to respond, a scream of "No, please!" echoed off the walls. Ace took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs. The Marines stuck close to his back as the smell of vomit, feces, and urine grew stronger.

When Ace's foot hit the bottom stair, he slid and would have fallen if it weren't for Roy catching him, "Be careful."

"Yeah, but what…" Ace let Mera flow to his foot and the fire illuminated the floor, showing them the blood staining the stair that almost made him fall.

Jesse walked further down the hall, passing empty cells, and peeked around the corner, "Guys, there's something over here."

The trio walked to Jesse to see a guardroom, but there were no guards in it. Everything was pristine; a slight smell of salt water and chemicals hung in the air. Roy ran his finger across the table, "How the fuck is it so clean down here?"

Jesse shrugged, "He _is_ a doctor. His assistants might clean up for him."

Ace felt a sense of urgency as he glanced at the hourglass on one of the counters, "Let's keep going."

The group passed through an arched hallway to come out the other end where they assumed the captives were kept. This section of the dungeon was different from the rest. Along the length of the walls were cells and each was different in their own way. The cells had no bars on them to keep the abductees from running free.

Perry stepped forward and looked into one of the chambers. He jerked, putting a hand over his mouth as he shook his head slowly, "It's just not right. This… that's not right."

Ace tilted his hat down to shield himself from the sight of the three men in the room. One was strapped down in a tub filled with ice. His skin had long since turned blue but the shivering indicated the unknown victim was still living. Next to him, tied to a chair directly under a sun lamp was another young man who had a slight pink hue to him. In a slightly bigger chair was a man long dead; the lamp having caused the crown of his head to burn, his skin now giving off a sizzling sound.

Roy stepped forward to help them but Ace pulled him back, "This isn't what we're here for, man. Keep moving."

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Jesse stumbled over his feet before he separated his chakram blades and held them defensively in front of himself. He jerked his head for everyone to follow him on down the hallway and the others fell in line behind him. Ace looked into every cell they passed by, fighting the urge to help those being tortured.

Mera flared and not a moment later a woman who'd escaped her confines shot her hand out to Ace's ankle. He looked down at the bloody hand, noting the fingernails that were bent back to the core and bleeding with every squeeze to his ankle she gave. The Marines watched as she pulled her upper half into the light, looking up at them with dead, pleading eyes, "Please, help me. Save us."

Ace leaned down to remove her hand from his person and helped her into a sitting position, "We will come back and help you, I promise."

That answer wasn't what she wanted to hear; she grabbed and pulled at his shoulders, "No, please, I can't stay! I can't stay!"

She was becoming hysterical and starting to hyperventilate. Not wanting to catch any attention to them, Ace knocked her out and laid her upright and just as he was about to rise, a boney hand clutched his shorts. He sighed in pity and helped an elderly man lean against the wall as he did the woman. His dull milky eyes jerked back and forth trying to locate someone… something. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, his tongue had rotted out long ago. Ace gave one last glance to the dying man and walked away.

As he neared the door at the end of the hall, the sound of a violin playing was heard. As the melody played out, the occupants in the cells began to scream and cry out in terror. A screech came from behind the door and the men slowly approached it with their weapons drawn. Ace looked through the glass window and saw a man laid out on an operation table, strapped into place. An assortment of scalpels, pins, and clippers were on a tray next to the board.

Dr. Thaddäus passed the glass and Ace squatted down to avoid being seen, signaling for the others to do the same thing. Waiting until he was sure they wouldn't be caught, he turned to whisper to the Marines, "We don't have time to help everyone, but I believe some of these people are the villagers that've been going missing."

Perry pulled back the hammer on Serendipity, "We should help them."

Ace shook his head and sighed, "We can't; not at the moment. But what we can do…" He trailed off, looking the three men that he'd grown to respect before nodding his head, "Is find the cure for Smoker. When we do, then one of us can take the cure back to the doctor. The other two can free the rest of the civilians while I take care of Dr. Thaddäus."

Roy looked into one of the cells at a dying victim, "That is, if they're alive by then."

Perry nodded, "Jesse, you run the fastest out of all of us. You'll take the medicine to Zion then tell Ensign Tashigi to bring reinforcements to help the ones who can still move."

With a plan in place, Ace stood and opened the door to the operating room. Dr. Thaddäus stood over a man, getting ready to cut into his chest. Not expecting anyone, the doctor stopped his work and chuckled deeply when he saw who it was, "Ah, it's you again." He looked at the other Marines and snarled, "You could have left those good for nothings behind."

Roy observed his surroundings and blanched at the men and women brutally cut into and disfigured by the doctor. Some moaned in pain, giving slight shivers to the group, "Did you poison our captain?"

Dr. Thaddäus shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, returning to his "patient", "Who knows…" He looked up over his glasses, "Why? Is he showing symptoms of something?"

When no one replied the doctor laughed madly, "Oh, so he is!" He clapped his hands together in glee, "Tell me, what are they?"

Repulsed beyond words, Jesse stepped forward, holding his blade out, "Give us the damn cure and the keys to these contraptions you have hurting these people."

Thaddäus looked surprised, "You want my experiments?" He clicked his tongue, "You ask too much, Marine." He picked back up the scalpel and began to cut into the man on the table, said man began to wither and scream in agony, "Don't be greedy, you can only have one. So here is your time to choose, but please do it fast, as you can see, I'm a very busy man."

Ace threw a ball of fire at the psycho's head in warning, "We'll be taking both."

The man regarded the pirate sadly, "I really like you. I don't want to kill you."

With quick hands, Dr. Thaddäus set down the scalpel and drew a gun. Perry pointed Serendipity at him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Look, bloke, you're outnumbered. Just give us what we want and don't resist arrest."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you think I'm outnumbered? Sadly, the tables are as opposite as they can be."

He clicked a button on the floor with his foot and a buzzer sound was made, but nothing else happened. Thaddäus placed the gun down and picked up his cutting utensil once more. He then proceeded to leaned down to cut into the man on the table again and the battered man gave out a wretched cry. Roy punched the wall, evoking a sigh from the doctor as he was interrupted again, "Young man, I cannot relate to the frustration of being challenged mentally as you are but please stop damaging my property."

He patted the side of his victim's face and set down his scalpel, "Here, while we're waiting for you to die I'll let you in on what I've been doing. Did you know that most doctors aren't scientists?" He took off his gloves and threw them in a disposal bin, "Many are doctors to help and cure people. Then there are those who go into clinical practicing. I am a scientist that is very curious about a lot of things."

Perry's gun followed Thaddäus's every movement as he walked around to another table with two identical-looking women on it, both unconscious. He patted one of their legs and smiled, "I am experimenting on how far the human body can go. What it can handle. For example: twins. With so many people chasing after this thing called One Piece and the Marines losing men left and right, we need to find a way to repopulate the world quicker. But I also want to further understand why twins are the way they are. If I infect one with a disease then give the blood to the other, how will it affect the twin? Also, to what extent are conjoined twins connected? If I do something to one, will it harm the other? All these questions need to be answered."

Ace shook his head, interrupting the doctor's rant, "You're a sick fuck."

"Possibly!" He laughed manically for a moment before he spoke again, "Don't you ever wonder what effect freezing to death can have on the organs of the human body or the reproductive system? What effect do certain poisons have? What about bone, muscle, or nerve transplantation?"

"We don't give a shit about that! Give us what we came here for!"

Dr. Thaddäus eyed the four men in his operating room, "Well, what about your friend you're fighting so hard to get a cure for? Wouldn't you like to know about him?"

The slick haired man walked over to a mini-fridge and pulled out a vial, "When we were younger, our parents made us get shots to prevent us from getting sick. Did you know that those 'protective shots' were nothing but the actual virus in a small dose? They give it to you so your immune system can fight against it, study it, and beat it; so that way, next time you get sick your body already knows what to do for defense. Now, have you heard of Dying Sleep Virus?"

He looked at them with glee and he chuckled when they didn't respond, "Here, let me tell you some of the symptoms: difficulty moving." He stared at Ace, waiting for a reaction, "Coughing blood and spasms of the body." He hummed when he got no reaction, "What about organ failure?"

Ace twitched and Thaddäus laughed, "Ah, so he's dying." He went to a note pad and scribbled something across it, "I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time I use it. Don't worry though," he smiled brightly at them, "exertion and doing nothing can both cause him to die faster, so I'd give it…" He looked at the old clock on the wall, "Another hour and a half before he's dead."

Jesse threw one of his chakrams at Thaddäus, hitting him in the arm, making the doctor to scream at the unsuspecting pain, "Fuck you and all this madness you've surrounded yourself in. You need some got damn help."

Just as they were about to move in on the doctor a loud bang came from the door behind them. Thaddäus giggled and squeezed his arm that was dripping with blood. His glasses slid down his sweat-soaked face, "Gentlemen, do you know what cannibalism is? I've been studying it for some time now and it is a very interesting subject."

He pulled the chakram out of his arm and dropped it on the floor, "There is this medical publication that states in early human years we use to practice in extensive cannibalism. Rumor is that eating diseased human brain tissue can lead to brain diseases like 'kuru'. Interesting, ne?"

Another bang was heard and Ace felt Mera screaming at him to fight but he just didn't know what it was he was fighting. Seeing they were distracted by the noises, Thaddäus ran to a button on the wall and slapped it, leaving a bloody hand print on the white wall. The door opened to reveal normal looking women and men from first glance. The only difference between them and everyone else was the glazed over look in their eyes.

Thaddäus pulled another gun from one of the drawers and shot it in the air, spurring the cannibals to lurch forward and begin attacking the group. Perry felt a little conflicted about shooting the victims of the crazy doctor but when one bit him that logic went out the window. He knocked back the hammer on Serendipity and began firing; dropping the hungry humans two at a time.

Roy began to punch down those trying to feast on him. He buried his spiked brass knuckles into the side of one of their faces before turning to Ace, "We gotta find the cure and get outta here! We're running out of time!"

Ace called back Mera and used his physical strength to overpower the woman in front of him. When she was subdued, he rushed the doctor and would have tackled him but the sound of the gun going off and the burning sensation in his leg made him stumble. He looked down, confused at the bleeding bullet wound, then back up at the doctor who was shaking his head slowly.

"Seastone bullets will stop you every time, young man."

The pirate dropped down to one knee as he felt his energy being drained away from him. Jesse shouted his name but he ignored him and focused on the man in front of him. Pulling what strength he had left, he plowed into Thaddäus, making him drop the gun. The men scrapped for a moment, kicked and punching each other, and when Ace finally gained the upper hand he pinned the doctor to the wall.

"Give me the cure!"

Thaddäus smiled a bloody smile and leaned close to Ace, "It's over by the fridge, the vial I pulled out earlier."

Roy uppercut a man, sending him flying into two more cannibals before he turned to scream at the orange eyed Marine. "Jesse, grab it and go! We're right behind you!"

Jesse cut the neck of the woman in front of him and ran over to his fallen chakram blade, picking it up before the vial. He turned around and assessed the situation. Roy and Perry were still holding off the cannibals and Ace was dealing with the crazy doctor.

He gripped the padded handle on his chakrams and pocketed the cure, "I'm going ahead and I'll be back with reinforcements!"

The Aussie barreled his way through the group of man eaters at the door, disappearing into the dark hall. Part of their plan was complete and now all that was left was to help the people the doctor had called test subjects. Perry shot his gun and screamed over his shoulder to Ace, "Get the keys!"

Ace pulled Thaddäus from the wall then slammed him back into it, "Where are the keys?!"

Thaddäus tried to reach into his pocket but Ace jerked him in warning and the doctor held his hands up in surrender, "I was just giving you the keys…they are in my lab coat pocket."

Keeping a watch on the psycho, Ace dug into his pocket and removed the key. "Roy!" He turned and tossed the keys over to the Marine.

Roy knocked out the last cannibal and caught the keys, "I'll start helping those who are still alive. I'll come back with Jesse and the reinforcements."

Perry reloaded his gun as he watched Roy run into the hall and start unlocking people from their confines. He looked back at Ace and smiled victoriously, "We did it, partner! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Ace let go of Thaddäus, letting him hit the ground with a hard thud. He swayed a little as he stumbled back to Perry's side. The southern man threw Ace's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around his waist, securing his hurt comrade, "You good?"

The teen gave a pained grin, "I'll live." He turned back to the doctor moaning on the ground, "Guess we'll leave him for the Marines."

When Perry placed his hand on the door to open it, the doctor began to chuckle softly, pulling their attention back to him. "Do you know why Whitebeard took back his protection?"

Ace pulled away from his human crutch and limped over to the man, "Say what now?"

The earlier punch to his gut had blood and spit pouring down his chin, "I told him that I wanted to have him as my next experiment." He gave a crazed laugh, "I want to pull apart his skin and muscles so I can look at his nervous system. I want to dissect him slowly so I can understand why he's as powerful as he is."

Ace bent down and grabbed Dr. Thaddäus's chin tightly, "Say… what now?"

The doctor spat at the pirate, "What begins, but has no end, yet ends all that begins? Death." He cackled madly, "I will kill him and his entire crew and you will have to suffer being lonely. You think the Government will stop me?! I will be free and I will kill him slowly! He's a freak of nature and if science can't explain him then he shouldn't exist!"

The fingers on his jaw tightened and the pain shooting through his face made him screech. Ace gave a deadly grin to the doctor, "You can't kill him if I kill you first."

As if those words were a trigger, Ace slowly began to pull the doctors jaw bone away from his face. He continued to pull despite the screaming and writhing of the man beneath him. Soon the sound of popping happened before slowly the skin began to tear and blood shot out from the wound he was inflicting. Ace jerked his arm back and the jaw dislocated from the skull it belonged to, sitting between the fingers of the pirate.

A dying moan was the last thing heard as Ace dropped the bone on the body and stood to limp back to Perry.

Perry smiled and opened his mouth to speak but the sound of ticking made him pause and he shared a look with Ace before they both said "Shit" and an explosion happened to their left, throwing them into a wall, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

 _Nuuu one bad thing after another. Let me know your thoughts so far. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Kuzan Aokiji** \- Huredhiel_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 28 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai everyone! Hope you all had a good Valentines if you celebrate it. Enjoy!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Kuzan Aokiji**

His black dress shoes scuffed the deck as he approached the side rail. He saw the Marine boat his crew had told him about. He sighed and adjusted his sleeping mask, "Half sail men."

"Aye."

Aokiji dug into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a baby den. He dialed a code on the side and soon it began to ring. After a few moments of no one answering, he cocked his head to the side and looked back up at his friend's ship. Once they were close enough, he ordered for the two vessels to be connected as he jumped over the rail.

"Oh?" The lean man looked around for any signs of the commodore's crew. Not seeing anyone in the crow's nest caused him to become heedful as he made his way towards the rear quarters. Before he could pass over the threshold a small figure bumped into him.

He grabbed her arms to keep her steady and raised an eyebrow when she looked up at him through crooked glasses. Ensign Tashigi jerked back and saluted to her superior, "Pardon me, sir. I didn't see you there."

Aokiji nodded, "Why does this ship resemble a ghost one?"

Tashigi rubbed her tired eyes, "It would be best to start from the top, sir."

She led the admiral back to the deck of the ship, the jungle and the dead town in clear view. "Our orders were to investigate what was causing the odor and noises from this island and also to evacuate any remaining civilians."

"That's correct. Did you accomplish your task?"

She clutched her Wazamono sword, "Just about. There were three teams dispatched. One watched the ship, one searched for any remaining civilians, and the other went to scout the outskirts of the jungle. A special unit went to visit Dr. Thaddäus to gather more information regarding… well," She adjusted her glasses, "everything."

Kuzan pulled at his curls, "What information did the doctor give you?"

"Nothing that was useful. We wanted to search his lab and living space but he's under the protection of the Scientist Union Clause. Once we figured that out we had to leave, however, on the way back…" Tashigi tapped Shigure on the deck and let out a shaky breathe, "On the way back, Commodore Smoker fell ill. We believe the doctor has given him a concentrated dose of some poison called Dying Sleep Virus. We–"

"Wait." He held up his hand and looked Tashigi in her eyes, "You said Dying Sleep Virus?" When she nodded in affirmative he turned his body towards the entrance to the rear quarters, "Where is he?"

"He's currently in the medical bay–" The admiral brushed passed her, "Wait, where are you going?"

The tanned man extended his long legs, swiftly walking across the deck and down the stairs to the med bay. He heard the patter of Tashigi's feet as she ran to catch up with him. When he saw the doors marked with a red cross he pushed them open only to be halted by Zion.

"Admiral Kuzan," he greeted, "what can I do for you."

"How is he?"

Shaking his head, Zion slowly led him towards the far corner of the room and peeled back the sheer curtain to reveal his friend. Said man's skin had completely turned gray and a thin layer of sweat covered his body, giving off a slimy appearance.

Aokiji bent down to better look at Smoker, "Has he said anything since the incident?"

Zion hooked another IV bag on the stand, "He would moan occasionally but that's about it."

Finally having caught up with her superior, Tashigi caught her breath before clearing her throat, "Sir, I'm awaiting your orders."

The admiral called upon Hie Hie, covering the palm of his hand in a thin layer of ice before placing it on Smoker's forehead. The commodore moaned and shifted but otherwise had no other reactions. He removed his hand and stood to face Tashigi, "What information did the other units bring back?"

"The citizens have been evacuated and have boarded boats to go to the next island. There are runoffs with human remains in them. We have the belief that they are coming from Dr. Thaddäus's lab."

"Hmm, he's been busy then." Aokiji rubbed the stubble under his chin and the room fell silent as they waited for his order.

When he opened his mouth the door to the med bay burst open and a Marine with turquoise hair kneeled over to catch his breath. Kuzan walked over to the man, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Catch your breath, seaman, and tell me what's going on."

Jesse gulped in a huge amount of air before he spoke in a rushed voice, "Here's the vial with the cure for Commodore Smoker. We need reinforcements at Dr. Thaddäus's home! He's doing sadistic experiments on humans and set fucking man eating people on us! Perry, Roy, and Ace are still back there!"

Standing to full height, Kuzan handed the vial to Zion, "Will this cure work?"

Zion took the vial and passed it to his assistant. She took an eye dropper and squeezed a small amount onto a slide and placed it under the microscope. She hummed and took a little bit of the blood they drew from Smoker earlier and placed it in the same slide. Everyone held their breaths as she adjusted a nob on the side. Her head shot up and she nodded to Zion who sighed in relief. She placed some of the curing liquid in an injection needle before giving it to her commodore.

Seeing that one problem had been solved, Aokiji addressed Tashigi and Jesse, "Come with me to the deck."

The three walked in silence while Aokiji devised a plan in his head. As soon as they were in open air he turned to Tashigi, "Gather your men and have them go into the jungle and approach Dr. Thaddäus's home. Arrest him and his assistants as well as help relieve those who are in captivity. My unit will start the operation and place bombs around the island."

As the pair was about to go about fulfilling their given missions an explosion rippled through the air; the blast making the water and boat to rock furiously. Kuzan gripped the rail to keep himself steady as he looked towards the tropical forest.

Another bang.

The second explosion was just as fierce as the first causing fire to erupt from the point of detonation. As the jungle ignited in flames Jesse grabbed at his hair, shock and disbelief written across his face, "They're still out there!"

Tashigi shouted orders to her men and the Marines jumped off the ship and rushed into Bay town. From their position they could see Roy coming out of the fiery jungle with smoke trailing off his person with a few women and men on his tail. Jesse jumped off the boat and ran to him, looking around for the others, "What happen to Perry and Ace?"

"I was told to go ahead. Last I saw them they were fighting off those crazy fucks and Dr. Thaddäus."

Kuzan approached the men, "Solider report."

"Sir! Perry and another are caught in that fire! We have to go back and get them!"

Tashigi voiced from her position near the docks, "I can have a team dispatched–"

"No, you won't." He looked at the burning forest then to the surrounding chaos, "We will wait until the fire dies out, then we'll take a team and search for any survivors."

Just as the two petty officers were about to protest he held up his hand and shook his head, "I know they are your comrades, but we can't risk the whole unit. We go in after the burning has ended and that's final."

Aokiji walked back towards the ship, leaving his subordinates to stare at the raging flames behind them, giving one last order, "Tashigi, tell me when the fire has burned out."

Instead of going to his ship, he went back towards Smoker's and made his way to the medical bay. He took a moment to actually look around at his friend's ship and noticed a hole in the wall of the waiting room. He raised an eyebrow before he proceeded inside and pulled up a chair next to Smoker's bed.

Just a few minutes into the cure and his skin color was already starting to look a little bit better. Kuzan slouched in the chair and pulled his sleeping mask over his face, waiting for the moment to act.

 **K.A**

Some time had passed since the admiral had begun his nap and the feeling of his devil prodding at him made him peek an eye out from underneath his mask. He saw Smoker shift on the bed and cough before his eyes fluttered open. Aokiji pushed the sleepwear up on his forehead and he watched his long-time friend finally open his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Tensa?"

Said man turned his head to the side to locate the person behind the voice and grunted when he saw who it was. His attempt to speak was hindered by a cough. He caught his breath before trying once more, "What happened?"

"You were given a concentrated dose of a virus. We're lucky to still have you with us."

The commodore was about to respond when Zion walked in and sighed a breath of relief upon seeing the man awaken, "Commodore, we were worried about you."

Smoker groaned in pain, "I'm fine, Zion."

Zion shook his head at his superior's stubbornness, "I beg to differ. Please try and relax so the cure can fully work through your body."

The white-haired male pushed himself into a sitting position with the help of Kuzan, "Where is Tashigi?"

As if she heard her name being called, his ensign appeared, "Smoker-san you're awake!"

He gave her a small smile before nodding his head, "Report."

"When you collapsed we hurried back to the ship. After being told that you only had a few hours to live, a group of Marines went back to find a cure."

"You let them go alone?"

Tashigi shot a glance towards the high ranking Marine official before giving a look to her commodore, " _He_ was leading them, sir."

Smoker sighed, glancing at Aokiji before he questioned, "Where are they?"

"Jesse and Roy have made it back but the others haven't." She turned to Kuzan, "The fire has burnt out and we are ready to move out."

The admiral nodded his head and stood as the commodore spoke, "Fire?"

The medical doors bursting open halted the conversation as Jesse and Roy entered the room, "Cap, you're ok!"

"Mate, you gave us quite the scare."

Smoker eyed his men and nodded his head in respect, "I'm better thanks to you all for getting the cure." When he didn't notice his pirate, a flash of worry flitted across his face, "Where are the others… where is he?"

Roy looked down at the floor, "When we got in there we saw all sorts of crazy shit. He came up with the plan of Jesse running the medicine back and for me to gather as many of the victims as I could and make my way back for reinforcements. About halfway through the jungle I heard an explosion and turned back to see what it was and the area we had come from was up in flames. I rushed the group back to the ships and... here we are." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "Waiting for orders, sir."

Aokiji, who was now standing near the door ready to leave, addressed his friend, "Stay in bed, Smoker. I'll get your men to safety."

The commodore shook his head in protest and yanked the covers off himself, despite all words of discouragement, and swung his legs out of the bed, "It's not just my men I'm concerned about." He attempted to stand only to start a coughing fit.

Zion rushed to his side and handed him some water, "Sir, I'd really advise you to stay in bed to better your health."

"No." He said in between coughs, pushing the water away.

Tashigi tried to persuade him, "Admiral Kuzan will handle everything else from here. Please rest."

He pushed away the hands of the doctor, "Damn it, I said no."

Aokiji turned to look at his friend suspiciously, "Why are you so adamant about this, Smoker?"

It was silent as red eyes glared at curious black ones, sending a silent plea. Sighing, Aokiji walked back to the bed and helped his friend stand up, "I wanna meet this person you're so infatuated with."

Smoker chuckled, "Just get me to the deck; I won't get in your way."

The group slowly made their way to the deck and Tashigi rushed ahead to bring a chair for her commodore to sit in while they worked. Once he was settled, Aokiji spoke, "Roy and Jesse, you'll take me and Tashigi back to Dr. Thaddäus's home so we can see if there were any survivors."

A Marine ran up the plank and saluted to Kuzan, "Sir, all bombs have been placed and are ready for detonation."

"Good. As soon as we get back, light them. We've already spent too much time on this island as is." He turned to Tashigi, "Ensign, are you ready?"

She nodded and they began their walk to the mad scientist's home. Halfway through their determined march, a commotion gathered their attention. Aokiji observed a unit of Marines rushing towards the edge of town where the jungle started to help a man and another solider back towards the ship. When they were close enough to recognize who it was, Roy and Jesse ran to the dirty and wounded men's aid.

Roy lifted an unconscious Perry off of Ace's back and Jesse slung Ace's arm around his shoulders so he could help him walk. They made it to the other two and Tashigi sighed in relief, "I thought we wouldn't see you guys again."

Ace coughed and chuckled, "Yeah, it was sketchy there for a moment." He noticed the quiet high ranking Marine behind Tashigi and groaned, "Ah shit."

Recognizing the man, Kuzan called upon his devil, making the temperature drop, "Release that man, Jesse. He'll be coming with me."

Roy shifted Perry on his back, "Sir, if it weren't for him Smoker would be dead as well as the rest of us."

Blood streamed down Ace's leg, making its way inside of his boot. He shifted his weight only to cringe when felt the soaked sock make a squishing sound. He could no longer feel Mera and he knew he was in no condition to fight his way out of this situation but no way in hell was he going to go willingly. He pulled away from Jesse and limped into a fighting stance.

Seeing the pirate was going to resist arrest, Aokiji gave him a lazy look, "I'm assuming that bullet in your leg is seastone. You are hindered, Portgas D. Ace, and yet you still wish to go against me? Whitebeard didn't make you his second division commander for nothing it seems."

Before he could reply he heard his lover's low pained voice drift down to them, "Kuzan… all of you… back to the ship."

Ace's heart skipped a beat when he looked up to see the sweaty face of Smoker. His lips tuned up in a smile and Aokiji noticed the look of relief pass on the pirate's face. He nodded to Smoker and walked back up to the deck, waiting for the rest of the Marines to join them.

When they were all onboard, Smoker gave out his orders, "Tashigi, make sure everything is set for Kuzan's unit to progress. Roy, take Perry to the medical bay. Jesse, inform Zion we will have a guest who will be need of medical attention."

With their commands given the lower ranked Marines left their superiors and the pirate on the deck of the ship.

Aokiji waited to hear an explanation but Smoker turned his attention to the pirate, "When we get done here, go see Zion. He'll get that bullet out of your leg."

Ace hobbled over to Smoker's side, "What makes you think I'll take orders from you?" He gave a pained grin, "Are you even supposed t'be outta bed?"

Smoker ignored the question and pulled Ace into his lap, "I want you to meet my friend, Kuzan Aokiji." He looked up at Aokiji with a pained but happy grin, "Aokiji this is Ace."

Understanding the full picture, Kuzan nodded his head, "It is an honor to meet the lover of my friend." He eyed Smoker, "Though as a Marine, and a high ranking one at that, you know I have duties I must complete."

"I didn't introduce you as Marine and pirate." He gave the best glare he could in his condition, "You are my friend meeting my lover."

The admiral raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me to look the other way?"

He tightened his grip on Ace's hip as he glared at his comrade.

Feeling lightheaded, Ace stood from Smoker's lap, "I'm going to head to the doc to get this slug removed. I'll let you two discuss," he waved his hand around, looking for a word and when none came, he shrugged his shoulders, "ya know, whatever."

He turned to leave but not before pressing his lips to Smoker's, "I'm happy to see you're doing better. Fucking scared the shit outta me."

Smoker pecked the busted lips again, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Go."

With one last look, the pirate left the Marines.

Smoker patted his pants pocket and upon finding a half-smoked cigar, he quickly put it to his lips and lit it. He choked on his first inhale but the second was smooth and he sighed before looking over at the taller male.

Aokiji stuffed his hands in his pockets, "When Hina said you were interested in someone, I never would have thought she meant a pirate."

Smoker shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't expected, that's for sure."

The superior eyed his subordinate, "He's dangerous."

"I know." He flicked the ashes.

Kuzan rubbed his eyes, "You could be stripped from your position or even worse… killed."

The commodore looked up at a passing seagull, "He's worth it."

They sat in silence for a moment before the other Marine voiced a question, "This isn't a fleeting attraction, is it?"

Smoker sighed, "Nope."

"You love him?"

Smoker felt his devil shift as he watched some subordinates run back and forth in haste to complete their duties, "Yes."

Kuzan hummed, "I'll look away this time, but if I run into him again, based off principle alone–"

He cut his friend off before he could go into a speech, "I know, I know. Thanks."

It was quiet again before the admiral spoke again, "Be careful with who you let know about this."

The red-eyed man nodded, "I will."

The darker of the two shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing as he turned to walk towards the gangplank, "I'm happy he got you the cure and that you're doing well. I'm going to complete my job here then head to Marineford. There has been a meeting called on the subject of the next Shichibukai. I'll call after."

Smoker watched his friend depart from his ship before he spat out his burnt out cigar and dragged himself out of the chair, shuffling toward the rear quarters. He'd made it all the way to the stairs before a subordinate offered his assistance. Denying the man, he continued on to the medical bay.

Upon his arrival, a nurse guided him to a bed where he rested with his back against the wall. He observed his men getting treated for their wounds and sighed, patting himself down for another set of cigars. He'd almost died and lost some good men. It would be one hell of a report.

Speaking of report, he grabbed Zion as he passed by his bed, "Where is Ace?"

Before he could light them, the Marine doctor snatched the cigars from his lips, giving him a disappointed look, "Almost done getting bandaged, then I'll send him to you."

Smoker sighed at the lack of energy to fight the doctor to get back his cigars. "This gets out to no one, Zion."

Said man pulled his arm free from the weak grasp, "With all due respect sir, the crew already knew it was a pirate that you'd chosen to share your bed with. He saved your life and the life of our crewmate; we owe a lot to him."

Smoker nodded and before Zion walked away, he trashed the cigar, glaring at his commodore, "I said no smoking. When will you stop being so hard-headed?"

"When I die."

Zion laughed and disappeared behind a white curtain. It was a while later when Ace appeared and hobbled towards Smoker. The older male moved over to make room as the other plopped on the bed. They lay in silence, content with watching the nursing staff go about their way to treat the hurt Marines.

Smoker traced the outline of Ace's hand before he spoke, "What happened up there?" He grazed his hand over the bandage wrapped around the smaller thigh, "How did you end up with this wound?"

The pirate yawned, "Mm, you want the short version or long one?"

Feeling a headache growing, the Marine rubbed his forehead, "Short."

Ace adjusted himself to lay his head on Smoker's lap, "We went back to go find you a cure. Found the missing people from the town. Confronted the bat shit crazy doctor. He set man eating humans on us. We fought. Jesse got the cure. Roy freed the victims. Thaddäus shot me. I killed him. Explosion." He muttered as he shifted to get more comfortable, preparing for sleep, "Yeah… after the explosion I woke up to find Perry knocked out and fire around us. Picked him up and carried him to the ship. That's kinda that."

Smoker's head lolled back as he felt the medicine given to him earlier start to kick in, "Hm, interesting. Thanks for saving my men."

Ace mumbled out, "Anytime." And the pair drifted into a healing slumber.

* * *

 _T'was kinda sketchy there for a moment. Thanks for reading; review if you can. Stay tune for next chapter: **Usopp** \- Huredhiel. :3_


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 29 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ugh, I hate allergy season. Hopefully, it won't affect how fast I update the story. If it does then you guys just bear with me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _SomeChibiGirl_ for adding my story to your alert list. ^_^ I'm glad you like it so far.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Usopp**

Finally, after all the hardships they'd been through on sky island and at the G-8 Naval Base, the Straw Hat Pirates could ease their minds and catch up on some well needed rest now they were back out on the open sea. Their sharpshooter, Usopp, had a bag full of dials and was ready to put them to use. He sat in the men's sleeping quarters near his hammock with a blueprint in front of him on the table. He had plans to upgrade Nami's weapon and he wanted to make sure it was perfect. He reached behind himself for a second set of dials but patted nothing but the soft cushion of the couch.

He clicked his tongue as he stood and headed towards the mast. He remembered where he'd left them in the galley from when he went to breakfast that morning. He climbed up the wooden beam and unlocked the hatch that separated the lower quarters from the rest of the ship. Once it was open he hosted himself to the deck of the Going Merry. Her damaged upper mast greeted him, dragging a saddened sigh from his lungs as he put a hand on the steel plate holding her together.

 _We'll get you fixed soon, Merry; just hang on a little bit longer._

He walked up the stairs and towards the galley when a noise made him pause. He peeped inside the window to see if he could catch a glance at what made the sound but the angle of the window only allowed him to see half of the kitchen.

When the sound came again, Usopp pushed open the door and Zoro tripped in his attempt to put distance between Sanji and himself before they were seen. The sniper took note of the red faced cook and grinned.

Zoro cleared his throat as he stood, "What's going on, Usopp?"

Sanji turned back to the stove to stir what he could assume was lunch, "Food won't be ready for another hour or so."

Usopp went to the table and picked up his satchel, "Don't mind me," He situated the sack on his shoulder, pivoting back in the direction he'd come from, "Just… getting my bag."

He chuckled under his breath as he exited the galley, closing the door with a soft click. He waited for a moment before laughter floated through the door followed by a moan. The fibber smiled and walked back down to the deck level of the Going Merry. He spotted the rest of the crew sitting on the cannon deck so he altered his path to see what the gathering was about. Chopper and Luffy were playing go fish while Nami and Robin watched on, relaxing in their lounge chairs.

The doctor looked up when a shadow was cast over his cards then smiled to Usopp when he climbed the last stair, reaching them, "Usopp! You wanna join us?"

Luffy pouted and looked to their sharpshooter with sad eyes, "I keep losing."

Robin held her book up to hide her chuckle, "That's because you keep telling him all of your cards."

Usopp cracked a smile as he glanced down at Nami, "Nah, I'm about to get to work. Oi, Nami."

She looked up at him over the rim of her shades, "What's up, Usopp?"

He held up the bag of dials and grinned, "I'm going to make some improvements on your weapon."

"It's about time! Those damn defects almost got me killed."

The long nose gave off a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, no one was supposed to use that party tool as an actual weapon."

Chopper beat Luffy in another round of go fish and the young captain threw his cards up in the air out of frustration, "Argh, I'll never understand this game! Usopp, play for me!"

Usopp shook his head, "No can do, Luffy. I got work to do."

Nami stretched and took off her shirt, revealing a solid red bikini top, "Well, before I start on my drawings I want to get a little sun bathing done." She pushed her sunglasses up on her nose and sighed as she settled into a good position.

Usopp's eyes trailed over the curves of her body before his face turned red and he excused himself, hurrying back to the men's quarters. Once he was back in the safety of his room he sighed and plopped on the couch, rubbing his sweaty hands on his overalls. He'd had this small crush on the navigator which was starting to grow the more time he spent around her. Sighing, he picked up the Clima-Tact and began the disassembling process for the upgrades.

An hour later, thumping from above pulled his attention and the hatch to the quarters opened to reveal their swordsman's head. Upon seeing Usopp, he pulled back only to jump down moments later. Landing on his feet, he brushed off some dirt and sat on the couch opposite of the long nose.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Usopp chuckled as he tightened a screw, "I wouldn't say hiding." He held up the partly finished weapon, "I'm making some changes to Nami's weapon."

"Ah, I see." The teen stood and walked over to the barrels lined against the wall. He took a cup, popped one of them open, and filled the mug before returning to his seat. "You've been doing a lot for Nami recently."

A blush crossed Usopp's cheeks as he fumbled over his words, "Well… she… ya know… I don't want her to be vulnerable in fights."

Zoro grunted and silence enveloped the pair. Usopp picked up another dial and the second part of the Clima-Tact before he spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"

Another grunt came from the brute as he took another swig of his drink. Usopp quickly peeked up at him before sighing, "Hypothetically, how would you approach someone who you thought was out of your league?"

Zoro leaned his head back to stare up at the wooden ceiling. He thought back to his difficult relationship with Sanji and rubbed his eyes, "Well, first I'd make sure that there was actually something there. Like," He huffed, trying to find the right words, "I would make sure that person was attracted to me as well before I started to make any advances."

"Ok… but how do you do that?"

The swordsman grinned as he thoughts went to his blond, "Small things. Be in the same space as them and see how they react. A small touch here and there doesn't hurt either. Always watch for their reaction to the things you do."

Usopp scratched his head, "Then what?"

"If the attraction is mutual then go for it."

"Yeah but _how_?!"

Frustrated, Zoro gulped the rest of his drink before lying down on the couch with his arm over his eyes, "Shit, I don't know. Why don't you go ask the love cook or something?"

Usopp groaned and collected the scattered pieces of the Clima-Tact before he left the men's quarters in search for Sanji.

 **U**

"How to talk to someone out of your league?" Sanji reiterated as he pulled the bread from the oven and set it on the cooling rack before he turned to Usopp. "The question is why do you think this person is out of your league?"

The inventor attached a dial to the end of one of the poles, "This girl, she's really pretty. Crazy smart, ya know. Confident in her skills and she's pretty fearless; putting herself in danger for others. If… certain situations hadn't of happened then I know she wouldn't have ever looked in my direction."

The blond hummed as he lit a cigarette and leaned his hip against the counter, "Do you think you're ugly, Usopp?"

"Huh?" A confused look crossed his face as he turned to face the cook.

Sanji puffed on his smoke before asking again, "I said, do you think you're ugly?"

There was a beat of silence before Usopp responded, "I've seen worse and better."

"So you think you're average."

Usopp shrugged his shoulders, "Well yeah."

"Did you know I've always been impressed with how you make up different inventions? I know I could never do that, let alone shoot a target like you do." Sanji eyed Usopp, waiting for his response.

"Well it's just something that I've always been able to do. I think I got the inventing from my mom and the shooting skills from my dad."

Sanji hummed again, "Back on Little Garden you were brave when you decided to stand up against Baroque Works when the giant's battle was interrupted. Again, when you fought that mole lady and her accomplice when they told you Luffy was dead back in Alabasta. And, if I recall correctly, on Skypiea, had it not been for you sacrificing yourself for Nami and me back on Enel's ship we wouldn't have made it out alive. I'd say you are pretty fearless."

Usopp frowned in thought, "What does any of that have to do with anything, Sanji?"

He clicked his tongue and flicked the ashes to the ground, "You say she's smart, pretty, and fearless."

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

"You say you are smart, fearless, and average." He watched Usopp screw on a dial.

Another nod, "Right."

"So how is she out of your league when you two are basically the same thing?"

He nodded again, "Exactly…" He trailed off as he stared at the wall before he shook his head in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Sanji sighed smoke through his nose and butted out his cigarette, "From what it sounds like, you two have the same traits. The problem is not that she is out of your league. The question you should be asking yourself is not how can you pick up someone like her but instead how can you become confident in yourself."

Letting the words sink into his brain, Sanji took the dishes out of the cabinet and began to set the table. "Why don't you think on it for a while and go get the others; lunch is ready."

Usopp gathered his items and put them back in his satchel before exiting the galley in search of his other nakama. When he stepped outside he heard the voices of Nami, Robin, and Chopper drifting down from behind the tangerine trees. Not wanting to confront his infatuation just yet, the teen decided to get Luffy first, who was sitting in his normal spot atop Merry's head.

His heavy boots clunked against the deck as he stepped up to the figurine. The open air and cool breeze eased his mind and for a moment he forgot his problems. It wasn't until he heard Nami's laughter did he cringe and sigh, alerting Luffy and making him tilt his head back towards his third crewmate.

"Oi, Usopp, what's going on?"

"Ah, Luffy," He picked at the blue and white armguard he wore, "I got a question for you."

The captain pushed his straw hat out of his face and sat up to look at Usopp, "Sure."

"How are you so confident in your fighting abilities?"

Luffy looked at Usopp in his eyes for a moment and chuckled before he closed his eyes, going back into his resting position. "Honestly, I understand my limitations and then I try to surpass those limitations. Always try to best yourself is what Gramps used to say."

Usopp scratched the end of his nose in thought, "Do you use that same mind set when it comes to talking to women?"

He hummed, "I've never had any interest in anyone, so I wouldn't know how to help you there."

"I wish I could put a little part your confidence, Sanji's suaveness, and Zoro's spirt in me. Maybe it'd help me not be a coward in and out of the battlefield." Usopp's shoulders drooped dejectedly.

Luffy shook his head at his peer's words, "Nah. Instead of wishing you were someone else, be proud of who you are. You never know who's been looking at you wishing they were you."

A look of adoration crossed Usopp's face and he smiled, "Come on, Captain, lunch is ready."

"Meat!" The boy shot up and called upon his devil, extending his arm to the rail in front of the kitchen door. "Everyone, meat!"

With those words he slung himself towards the kitchen the same time Sanji opened the door to announce that the midday meal was ready. The colliding of the two men drew the attention of the crew and they came to investigate the commotion. When Usopp saw Nami descend the steps he felt a flutter in his stomach and drew in a shaky breath. After lunch, when he got done with her weapon, he was going to talk to her.

 **U**

The long nose gathered up the newly designed Clima-Tact and made his way to the women's sleeping quarters, where he was sure to find Nami working on some maps. He tightened the bandana on his head before he raised his fist to knock at the door. He heard Nami's silk voice telling him to enter and with one last pep talk to himself, he turned the knob and pushed opened the slab of wood that separated him from her.

Nami glanced up and smiled when she saw it was Usopp, "What can I do for ya?"

He gulped nervously as he held out her bo staff, "I'm done with the upgrades."

She drew a few more lines on the paper in front of her before she placed the pen down and turned to look at the sharpshooter, letting out a squeal, "It looks amazing!"

"Yeah, doesn't it?" His nervousness faded as he stepped into his comfort zone to begin explaining what he'd upgraded, "Due to the dials attached at the end, all of your attacks should hit harder and it should give you some additional range. It arranges just like the last bo staff. Give it a whirl."

The orange haired woman stood from her chair and did a few stances with her new weapon. Proud of his work, Nami ran to him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "I love it Usopp, thanks."

He blushed and began to sweat a little, "No problem. I call it the Perfect Clima-Tact."

"I can't wait to give it a try on someone."

While she inspected the weapon Usopp shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to say next. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention, "Nami, I wanted to ask you something."

The navigator raised an eyebrow, "Shoot."

"I'm uh, interested in this girl and I uh… I don't know how to necessarily…approach her. Do you have any tips?"

"Mmm," Nami moved across the room and sat on her bed, crossing her legs, "Does she like you back?"

He sighed and sat in the chair she was previously occupying, "To be honest, I doubt it."

"I don't know Usopp, Kaya seemed pretty interested last time we saw her." She wiggled her eyebrows.

He stuttered and she burst out laughing at his reddened face, "Why don't you just write her a letter with your feelings in it? Most people are better at expressing themselves through writing than voicing."

"Yeah but–" He tried to explain.

"But what?" She quickly cut him off, "The worst thing she could do is deny you. At least from there you'll know that you'll have said all that you needed to. Kaya seems like the type that even if you guys couldn't be in a romantic relationship, she'd still try to maintain a friendship in the least."

Usopp glanced at her, "Would you?"

Nami cocked her head to the side, "Try to stay friends?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, especially if I was friends with the person to start with; nothing should stand in the way of a nakama bond." She stood from the bed and made a shooing motion with her hands, "Now out; I have to get done drawing."

With an idea formulating in his head, Usopp left the women's quarters and made his way to the men's. He was going to win the heart of Nami in his own way.

* * *

 _Go head then Usopp! You can do it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts even if anonymous. Thanks again for reading and stay tune for next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 30 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing! I'm happy you liked Usopp x Nami. I was hoping they would get a good reaction lol. As for Luffy we will just have to wait and see about his relationship status lol.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Masculine fingers traced over smooth skin in random patterns. The smaller of the two men groaned and buried his head deeper in the neck of the older gentleman, trying to hide from the morning sun glaring through the window. When his body pillow chuckled he cursed under his breath, before looking up into the red eyes of his lover.

"You're finally awake."

Ace yawned before pecking Smoker on the lips, "How long have I been out?"

The commodore looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall, "We've missed breakfast."

The loud rumbling of his stomach was accompanied by a groan, "Damn, breakfast sounded good."

Smoker laughed around his cigars, "More than likely the kitchen staff is preparing for lunch. You'll have to wait until then to eat."

The pirate looked around the smoke encasing the room, "I've got to get back on my hunt. I've been here way too long."

Tensa glanced at the calendar, "Yeah, what was supposed to be two weeks has turned into a month and a half."

Ace rolled out of bed, popping his back as he ruffled through his duffle bag. Smoker watched the nude body retrieve some clothes before walking over to the bathroom, "I'll be out in a few."

Smoker opened his mouth but quickly shut it when the younger male cut him off, "And no, you can _not_ join me in the shower. I'll never get clean if you're in there."

Smoker huffed a laugh, waving a dismissive hand towards Ace. Fire Fist gave a flirtatious wink before he shut the door with a soft click.

The Marine lay in bed for a few moments longer before a knock came at his door. He grunted and pulled himself up from the mattress. It had been a week since the Molder Island incident and he, along with everyone else, was healing up well. Dragging his feet to the wooden door, Smoker opened it, revealing the face of one of his petty officers.

"What do you need, Roy?"

Said man saluted, "Sir, you have an incoming call from HQ."

"Patch it through."

When Roy was down the hall he closed the door and walked over to the windowsill, snatching the mushi off his desk as he passed. He opened the window to let the room air out before he answered the call, "Smoker speaking."

"Tensa." A lazy voice floated from the speakers, "How are you?"

The White Hunter fell into his chair, propping his feet up on the sill, "Fine; I've healed well. What is it that you need?"

"All high ranking officials need to return to headquarters for a meeting."

Smoker picked up a pair of cigars and lit them, "What's the meeting for?"

"As you know there has been a Shichibukai position open for some time now. The higher ups think they might have someone to fill the spot."

He puffed out some smoke, "Why the hell do I need to be there?"

"That, I'm not sure about. They've called everyone in. Apparently, whatever it is that's going down, it's going to be big." Kuzan sighed, "I've got so much paperwork I gotta do. I'll see you when you get here."

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just another Shichibukai."

Aokiji hummed, "I'm not too sure how true the rumors are, but it's going around that this isn't a normal deal we're forming with a pirate."

Smoker rubbed his forehead, "I guess we'll see."

With parting words, the call disconnected just in time as Ace walked out of the bathroom with steam escaping all around him. Smoker watched his lover pack his bag and when he was done he swiveled the chair around to fully face the pirate. He tapped off the ashes from his cigars before he spoke, "I need to return to HQ."

Ace ran his fingers through his wet hair, "I need to fix my boat."

"To my knowledge Jesse and Roy have fixed your craft." Smoker stood, walking to Ace and wrapping his arms around him. The pair stood in silence for a while before the younger turned in his lover's arms.

"I had the best time of my life here with you."

Smoker chuckled, "You sure there wasn't too much excitement?"

"Nah, just the right amount." He grinned up at the man, "Reminded me of my younger days; always found myself in some sort of trouble."

Their lips met in a quick kiss before Ace pulled away, "I need to find the guys before I leave."

Once they were fully dressed and the pirate made sure he wasn't leaving anything behind they made their way out of the sleeping quarters and towards the deck of the ship. Ace saw his boat attached to the gunwale and smiled at her fixed body, "They did one hell of a job."

"Freckles!"

Fire Fist turned to his friends, smiling, "Look at you ugly three! I've missed your faces!"

The four met in a group hug, laughing. When they parted Jesse gave him a once over, "You lookin' pretty good there mate."

Ace adjusted his hat, "Yeah, once Mera was freed the only thing I needed to do to heal was sleep." He examined Perry, "You doing alright?"

The southern man beat his fist against his chest, "It was just a little concussion and smoke damage to my lungs. Like you said, nothing a little rest couldn't fix."

Roy peered over Ace's shoulder at his commodore, "Oi, Cap, how goes it?"

Smoker nodded his head, "Everything's well. We have to get the moving back to headquarters though. I was just seeing him off."

Perry whined a little, "Ah damn, Freckles, you leaving already?"

"Already?!" Jesse snorted, "He's been here forever!"

Ace laughed, "Yeah it's about time I got on my way." He clasped hands with them once more before walking to the side rail near Smoker. He tilted his hat in farewell, "It was fun while it lasted."

The three petty officers saluted to him. "It was an honor!"

Seeing the pair needed time alone, Perry shoved the other two towards the rear of the ship, "Come on, lunch should be ready."

Smoker watched them leave and once they were out of sight he pulled Ace into a passionate kiss. His hands traced over the smaller male's body, as if trying to remember every curve and dip. Ace moaned, pressing his body closer to the other's. They parted only when air was needed but even then they stayed close together, not yet ready to be out of each other's embrace.

"You should cut your hair."

An eyebrow was arched, "Cut my hair?"

"Yeah," Ace ran his fingers across the side of his head, "Shave here down to a buzz cut and," he ran a hand over the spiked white hair, flatting it, "Slick this back, fucking sexy."

Smoker chuckled as he pressed Ace against the rail, kissing him again, the longing and desire they both felt behind every stroke of their lips. A groan passed through the commodore as he moved his lips down the side of his lover's neck. The pirate bit back a moan as he threw his head back in pleasure, one hand buried in white tresses while the other clutched his hat. Only after a soft bite on his collar bone did Ace pull the Marine off his neck, huffing, "Don't start nothing you can't finish, Tensa."

Smoker grinned and just as he opened his mouth a loud horn signaling for lunch from the galley cut him off. Both men groaned at the reminder of what they needed to be getting to. The Marine stepped back and patted his arm sleeve for a pair of cigars. Ace picked up the bag he'd dropped at his feet and threw it into his boat. He turned around to face his now smoking lover.

The freckled man held out a fleshy piece of paper to Smoker, "I'm trusting you with this; don't make me regret it."

Smoker took the paper, puffing out a smoky 'o' around it, "Smoker's honor."

Ace tipped his hat in farewell as he jumped over the rail and into his boat. Without looking back he called upon Mera, leaving his lover behind. When he was far enough, he glanced back with just enough time to see the navy ship disappear into the distance. The commander settled his devil and opened the sails, letting the breeze guide his boat.

Sighing, Ace lay back against his now fixed mast and pulled out his mushi. He dialed a code on the snail and waited for it to be answered. Moments later the voice of the first division commander greeted him, "Ace."

"Marco, I'm just calling in to let father know I'm off Molder Island."

"I'll let him know."

"I'll call back in when I'm on my way home." The second division commander pressed the side of the snail, sending it back to sleep.

He looked up at the sky in thought before he made another call on the mushi. The smoky voice of Sanji flowed from the speaker, "Straw Hats."

"Oi, Sanji, how's it going?"

The blond made a noise of recognition, "Ace, things are going well. Are you calling for Luffy?"

"Yup."

"One moment, let me get you to him."

The pressing of buttons made Ace raise an eyebrow as the mushi began to ring again. Robin's silvery voice answered the line, "Straw Hats."

Ace looked at the snail in confusion, muttering, "The hell?" He cleared his throat, "Uh, can I speak to Luffy?"

The archaeologist chuckled, "He's at the bow of the ship."

Before he could respond another set of clicking sounds could be heard and the snail rang. Ace huffed and waited for someone to answer again, "Straw Hats."

"Nami, who's calling?!" Luffy's voiced rang in the background

The older brother grinned at hearing his younger. Just as he was about to request to speak to him he heard their navigator growl in irritation, "Well if you give me a second to ask I'd know!"

He cleared his throat to gain their attention, "This is Ace. I'd like to speak to Luffy."

"Ace!" He heard fumbling over the speaker before the person he'd been waiting for answered, "Ace! What's up?"

"Just checking in with you. I spoke to gramps a little while ago and he told me about your bounty going up."

Luffy chuckled out a 'shishishi', "Yup, I'm a man of 100,000,000 beli now."

"Awesome, I knew you'd have no problems making a name for yourself in the pirate world. Where are you headed to now?"

"Mmm, Robin said something about there being a historically rich island nearby. Nami thinks it's this place called Water Seven."

Ace let out a yawn, "Ah, I've been there with Whitebeard before. Well, you have fun, Lu. We'll talk again later."

He put the snail back in his bag before he settled down to sleep.

 **P.D.A**

The teen woke to the delicious smell of food. His stomach grumbled in protest of not being fed. Ace stood, looking out on the horizon at a purple ship. He squinted his eyes, muttering an "aha" when he spotted the pirate flag on the top of the spar.

He steered his boat close to the circus-like vessel and when he was near enough he tied them together before he climbed up to the rear deck. There was a gathering on the main deck and that was the direction the smells were coming from. With light footsteps he sat down among the pirates and began to make his plate. Once satisfied, he picked up a drumstick and began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The man wearing a fur vest next to Ace shook his head, "Cap'in Buggy, we couldn't find Captain John's buried treasure."

"Idiot," the one next to him with the two toned hair chided, "be more considerate. The captain obviously picked the wrong island and we can't let the others know that or he'll be red with embarrassment."

Ace hummed and tilted slightly to the left to get a better view of the man with a clown nose, "Whose nose is red and big-ass?!" Buggy stormed over to Cabaji and gripped him by his scarf, pulling him close enough that their noses were touching.

Mohji shook his head at the two men, "By the way cap'in, do we really have time to be treasure hunting? Those Straw Hat dogs are already considered the greatest pirates on the Grand Line."

Ace's ears perked at the mention of his brother's crew name.

Buggy released Cabaji, pointing a finger at Mohji, "You flashy moron, don't lose your head. We're going to let them swim."

"What do you mean?"

The captain sighed, "Listen, you know witches? Before they eat children, they get them fattened up, you get it?" When the look of confusion was still on their faces, Buggy sighed, "In other words the higher the Straw Hat's bounty gets–"

"I see!" Mohji placed his fist in the palm of his other hand, "When you take him down, your reputation will be even greater than his!"

The crew gasped, making Ace chuckle into his drinking saucer. Buggy released an excited laugh, "You got it!"

Cabaji looked upon his captain with awe in his eyes, "That's a brilliant plan! Captain, let's have a party!"

Buggy held his arms out, "We'll feast all night!"

As the pirates surrounding him began to dance to music and sit for food, Ace clapped his hands, enjoying the celebration.

A woman dressed in a polka dotted bikini top shook her head at their antics, "That's enough, you silly merrymaking boys. What's the point of planning to take down Luffy when we don't even know where he is?"

Buggy passed her some rum, "Oh, come on. Lighten up, Alvida. We should start by having fun."

Ace spoke up at hearing his brother's name again, "Oh, you're looking for Luffy? I'll tell you where he is."

The blue haired man nodded his head and pointed blindly at Ace, "See? This guy's gonna tell us where he is."

Silence engulfed the entire ship as they looked at the tattooed man. Buggy peered at the man before he screeched, "Who the hell are you?!"

Fire Fist stood and bowed, "Oh, my apology for disrupting your party. I was simply lured by the delicious aroma of your feast. My name is Ace. Please accept my apology."

Buggy waved a hand at the apology, "Oh no need to be formal. We should be apologizing too."

Taking that as the acceptance to his earlier remark, Ace returned to his seat, picking back up his meal. Seeing that the man wasn't going to answer his question, Buggy growled.

"I asked, who the hell you are! I don't care what your name is! You've gone and flashy underestimated me, bastard!"

Cabaji took a good look at the man before he exclaimed, "Captain!" He pointed a shaky finger, "Captain this guy… he's the Fire Fist! Fire Fist Ace, commander of the Whitebeard Pirates second division!"

The Buggy Pirates gasped, "Whitebeard?"

Ace raised his mug in cheers, "So you know the Old Man?" He sipped the drink, "That's a pleasant–" His head dropped, chin touching his chest as snores floated to the ears of the listeners.

"He fell asleep?!"

Buggy hushed the crew, "Silence! I can't hear myself think."

Alvida flicked some dirt from under her nail, "What will you do with him?"

When Buggy didn't answer, Mohji answered, "We should kill him."

The painted faced man shook his head, "No."

His jaw dropped, "Why not? This could clearly be our best chance! If we take down Fire Fist Ace, we'll be famous overnight."

Buggy glared at his first mate, "Damn it, I said no!" He glared at his men, "Listen you morons, remember this flashy well: Whitebeard's men must never _ever_ be harmed; no matter what! Whitebeard… That man…" He trailed off, staring at the now sprawled out Ace, "That legendary monster was the only man capable of equally fighting with the pirate king, Roger. Today, he is without a doubt the strongest pirate in the world. The one person who is closest to obtaining the greatest treasure ever: One Piece! Whitebeard, with all his might, will always avenge the death of his nakama. That's the kind of man he is."

Buggy let the words sink into his crew's heads as took a swig from his drink.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Alvida observed on as Ace sat into an upright position and picked back up the piece of unfinished meat before him.

"Well of course. A long time ago, here on the Grand Line… I met that man in person."

When he didn't say anything else, Ace commented, "Oh? So you know the Old Man."

The Buggy Pirates jumped, "He's awake!"

Ace stood, waving his hand in the air, "Ah, come on now, guys, this is a party!" When no one moved he chuckled, "Let's forget about the Whitebeard stuff and kick it!"

Buggy chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah! We're gonna have a party, right?" He turned to his crew with a smile. The music started once more and Ace topped off the captain's drink.

The clown captain grinned, "Hey, you aren't such a bad guy, are ya?"

They clanked cups, "Drink up!"

Seven cups of rum and four sake shots later, the occupants of the Big Top were completely wasted. Ace stood and walked to where he left his ship, "I should really get going."

"Aw, where ya going so soon?"Buggy's slurred words made the commander grin.

Ace leaned on the rail, "Gotta head towards Banaro Island."

The clown turned towards Alvida, "Isn't that like… a month's ride out?"

Alvida unrolled the map next to her, "If the wind is on your side."

"Alright, well thanks for the food and drink. I'll be taking my leave now."

The Buggy Pirates raised their drinks to him, "Later Ace!"

With the tip of his hat, Ace jumped down into his boat and set sail towards his destination.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I really like writing Buggy. He's such a interesting character lol. Let me know what you guys think. Stay in tune for next chapter: **Shanks** \- Huredhiel_


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 31 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hello all! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's one of my favorites. :3  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _jojich_ for adding my story to your alert list.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Shanks**

The young yonko swished his sake around in thought. The cold weather of the island had the cloak wearing captain in a snow coat and gloves, his nose bright red. He cursed, taking a swig of dark liquid, hoping the alcohol would warm up his body. He looked out at his crew and smiled. Despite the frosty winds, they still had it in them to party. The fire popped, drawing Shanks's attention back to his trusted friend.

"Have you heard back from the new guy?" Roo questioned once more.

Shanks shifted in his seat on the tree stump, "Not in while."

His sharpshooter looked up from the gun he was cleaning, "You think the old man killed him?"

"Well I would certainly hope not."

Roo chuckled around the drumstick in his mouth at his captain's words, "What's the kid's name again?"

"Roster? No, no it was Rocker." Beckman shrugged his shoulders, "Hell, I can't remember. He's a cocky one though. I wouldn't be surprised if Whitebeard offed him."

Shanks took another gulp from the bottle, "It's Rockstar and be nice."

Before anyone could respond, his mushi rang. Shanks put down his drink and removed the snail from his inner pocket, "Red Hair."

"Okashira!"

"Ah, Rockstar! We were just talking about you." Shanks kicked some snow at his fleet captains when they chuckled, "How'd everything go?"

The snail's brows furrowed, "He ripped up the letter! All that time spent to find the old fucker and he rips up the letter! Said that if you wanted to talk then you'd better meet him face to face."

"That old man hasn't changed a bit!" Shanks laughed hard.

The snail jumped in his hand. "This is no laughing matter!"

He let out another chuckle then sighed, "I figured this would happen."

Rockstar huffed, "Give me a little bit more time. I've never been this humiliated!"

The captain sat up at his nakama's words, "Oi, oi, what are you thinking of doing? Leave it be. You did a good job. Come straight back."

There was silence before the newbie spoke again, "But my honor…"

Shanks shook his head and kicked the mini snowman he'd made earlier with the tip of his boot, "Living is more important than your honor and if you try anything against the Whitebeard Pirates it'll be your life. There's nothing left you _can_ do." He stood and sighed, "You gave him something to think about."

"I suppose…I'll see you when I get there."

Shanks hung up the line and stared up at the winter sky, closing his eyes when snowflakes hit his face before melting. Roo burped before he spoke, "So, what are we going to do, Okashira?"

Red Hair began to walk towards the direction of Red Force, "We're going. Get the ship ready."

Yasopp reassembled his weapon quickly before standing, "To see Whitebeard?"

"Yeah."

Benn rolled his cigarette between his teeth, "Do you think the government's gonna sit by and let that happen?"

He waved a dismissive hand at his three most trusted men, "I'm not worried about them." As they passed through a unit of his fleet he signaled for them to follow, "The World Government might not want us to meet, but if they interfere then we won't just sit back and take it." He yelled out to a crewmate, "Gather our very best rum! We're going on a trip, boys!"

 **S**

Rockstar threw the rope up to one of his crewmates to secure his boat to the ship. They exchanged a few pleasantries as he climbed the ladder leading to the deck. As soon as he stepped foot on the freshly polished wood he quickly made his way towards the meeting quarters where he knew his Okashira and the other captains would be located.

When he arrived at the door he opened it with such ferocity that the occupants of the room all turned to him upon his entry. He nodded his head in greeting and quickly approached Shanks, "I tried the best I could to get the letter to Whitebeard." He dropped his head, "I'm sorry I failed."

The scarred man shook his head and laughed, "It's as I told you before, Rockstar, you did the best you could." He pulled out a chair near him and patted the seat, "Here, sit and ease your mind."

Beckman passed him a drink and conversation continued, "So what you're saying is that if push comes to shove you're willing to fight the Marines to get to Whitebeard?"

Shanks nodded his head, "We might have been on the silent side recently but we are still pirates. They don't control me. It's of the utmost importance that I speak to the old man."

"If going through Whitebeard doesn't work what will you do?" Yasopp questioned.

His shoulders drooped in defeat, "That… I'm not sure."

The room became quiet as thoughts and ideas roamed around through Shanks's head. Truth be told he always thought his plan would work out well. Talk to Whitebeard about the dangers of letting Ace continue his journey and the old geezer would call the kid back.

Simple.

Roo interrupted his train of thought, "Have you tried to contact Luffy? They are bothers after all."

Shanks's eyes widened and a smile lit his face, "I never even thought about contacting little anchor."

"Well," Benn stood and walked towards the door, "if all goes south then reaching out to Luffy should be our last resort. We don't want to spook him. You know how he is about his family."

The captain nodded and hummed in agreement.

When he heard Shanks talk about Luffy in such an affectionate way, Rockstar raised an eyebrow, "Who's Luffy?"

The captain of the Red Force touched the stump that was once his arm, "He's a special boy who I've placed the future in."

Rockstar stood when Shanks did and they left the meeting room to get some fresh air on deck. Shanks sat in his normal seat and looked out at the sky, breathing in the smell of sea water deeply.

Beckman approached the red haired man, "Mihawk's boat has been spotted on the horizon at our nine o'clock."

Shanks hummed as stood, looking out towards the port and grinning when he spotted the single man boat swaying in the water. "I wonder what he's doing in this part of the ocean."

Roo burped, wiping off his hands before he addressed the crew, "Men, when Hawk-Eyes come on board stay clear of him and proceed with your normal duties."

Variations of "Aye" went around and Rockstar cast a questioning glance at the blond dreaded man, "You mean _the_ Hawk-Eyes Mihawk?"

Yasopp, Beckman, and Roo moved to the opposite side of the deck. A good distance away from Shanks so that he could have room with his lover, but near enough in the event something was needed. The sharpshooter made himself comfortable in his seat before motioning Rockstar over to their area, "Yup, the one and only. He and Shanks go way back."

Rockstar sat with the captains and watched as the suave middle-age swordsman boarded the ship and approached his partner. Shanks smiled brightly at him, "Dracule, I didn't expect to see you again this soon."

Hawk-Eyes removed his sword and placed it next to him before sitting beside the yonko. "I got news that I figured you'd be interested in."

Shanks leaned back against the wall, gesturing for Mihawk to do the same, "What information do you have?"

Mihawk glared at the dark red haired man who was staring at them. Roo hit the back of Rockstar's head and the man looked away before Dracule spoke, "The Shichibukai were called upon for a meeting so we could speak about the open position."

"Have the Marines made a decision already?"

Dracule tilted his head in thought, "I believe the position will be going to one by then name of Marshall D. Teach."

Shanks sat up at hearing the name. He turned slightly towards the raven haired man to make sure he heard him clearly, "Teach? You're sure?"

"None of the other candidates were mentioned." Mihawk's eyebrow lifted, "You know the man?"

The captain sighed and sat back against the wall of the ship with a thud, "Teach is a pirate that goes by the name of Blackbeard. He's the man I'm going to be having a conversation about with Whitebeard." Shanks's fingers skimmed the soft flesh that held the three faded scars. "It's vital that Ace does not meet with him."

Hawk-Eyes sighed, "What's your attachment to these boys?"

Shanks glared at the tone his lover used, "I gave up my arm for Luffy and Ace is important to the little anchor which means he's important to me."

When Mihawk hummed Shanks gripped his chin, turning his head so he could look him in the eyes, "Let's be real for a moment; I'm a pirate and I'm in love with a man. There is no way that I will have any children of my own. Luffy is the closest thing to a son that I will have and my time spent with Ace has made me protective over him as well." He stroked the black goatee lovingly, "There was something not right about Blackbeard when I met him and there's a strange wind blowing across the ocean as of late. I don't know what's going on but I need the boys to be safe."

The Shichibukai stared into harden black eyes before he kissed pink lips.

Rockstar grunted at the affectionate display between the two men, "So that's their relationship."

Roo threaded his fingers over his belly, "Yup, a lot of the new guys try to get in bed with Shanks but all have failed. In the end, most leave the crew or meet the tip of that big cross blade of Hawk-Eye's."

A baby den mushi let out a _purupurpuru_ and Mihawk broke their kiss. He dug into his cloak, pulling out the snail and answering it, "This is Mihawk."

"Shichibukai Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk, a classified meeting has been called in the Holy Land Mariejois. Failure to show will result in the stripping of the Shichibukai title and holding in Impel Down until further notice."

The snail went back to sleep and Mihawk pocketed the animal as he stood to leave. He tilted his hat in respect towards the three loyal captains before he began to walk back towards his boat. Before he could make it far, Shanks gripped his cloak, pulling the swordsman to him. Just as the man was going to protest, the younger male kissed him deeply, ignoring all others.

The Frenchmen pressed his body to his lover as Shanks spoke breathlessly between each kiss, "You know I love you."

Dracule hummed in response, pecking soft lips. He ran a hand up Red Hair's spine but then stiffened when he felt the sharp tip of a blade pressed through his clothes against his inner thigh, "I don't want to have to go against you. I would rather stand with you than fight you, but if what I think is going to happen happens then I need to know you and I won't cross paths."

Cold eyes regarded the pirate captain. As he glared into black orbs he understood he was no longer dealing with his lover but with Red Hair Shanks, youngest of the yonko, "All of this over these boys?"

Mihawk let out a deep breath through his nose when Shanks pressed the dagger harder to him, "It's almost time for a New Age, Dracule. The Marines are up to something and they have no problem calling upon different organizations to do their dirty bidding. You know as well as I that the Shichibukai are the 'Dogs of the Government' and they will call upon them first."

Hawk-Eyes pushed away the blade and stepped a safe distance from Shanks, "I am a man of simple things. I like my peace. I will do whatever I need to do in order to maintain my solitude. It is why I made the agreement with the Marines." He turned his back on his lover and began to walk towards his craft, "I too hope we do not have to meet on the battlefield."

Shanks watched the older male until he was out of his eyesight before he let out a tired sigh. He walked over to his best friends and flopped down next to Roo, "That went well."

Roo patted the back of his superior, "Don't worry, I think it went splendidly."

Yasopp rolled his eyes, "If the world was coming to an end you'd think it would be splendid. You think everything goes fine."

Roo shrugged his shoulders, "As long as there's food then all is well."

Shanks chuckled and Rockstar clapped a hand on his knee, "No matter what, we're here for you, Okashira."

Black eyes looked at the hand on his person before he moved his leg, knocking the hand off of him, "Of course."

Beckman dismissed a crewmate before he spoke again, "With the way the wind is blowing, we should be to Whitebeard in no time."

Yasopp nodded his head as he squinted to look out on the sea, "There's something over there."

Shanks took the spyglass and stood up to get a better view, humming when he saw what it was, "Seems the Marines have made their move." An excited smile broke out over his face, "Prepare the men."

As soon as those words left his mouth the ship and his fleets began to enter battle formation.

* * *

 _A bump in the road between Shanks and Mihawk. D:! Let me know what you guys think. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Marshall D. Teach** \- Huredhiel._


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 32 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm currently in the process of moving which is the reason why it's taking me so long to post chapters but things should start moving along when I get settled down in Austin. Love you all! :D  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks _ThePoliceLlama_ for reviewing! I mean Shanks is fine as hell! Who wouldn't wanna get with him? Lol. Thanks _YunisuKozakura_ for reviewing! Totally agree with you. When I wrote that chapter I was like, damn this a good ass chapter. Then my Beta sent me the edits and I added a little bit more to it and I was like dammmmnnnnnnnn this a bomb ass chapter. Lmfao. Glad you liked it babe! ^_^ Thank you _Thrasherinflames13_ and _PrincessTheRipper01_ for adding my story to your favorites list!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Marshall D. Teach**

The high ranking Marines sat around the long table, each with papers stacked in front of them. On the board at the front of the room hung multiple bounty posters, some marked out with an "X" over the photo of the pirates. The vice admirals, admirals, and fleet admiral all sighed as the commander in chief crossed out another bounty.

Sengoku pulled on his beard, humming under his breath, "So, our options for the next Shichibukai are the following: Portgas D. Ace."

Mutters went around the table and Garp bit into a cracker while shaking his head, getting crumbs on his suit, "I've spoken to Ace. He's denied the position for the fifth time."

Commander in Chief Kong crossed his muscular arms, "Damn, he's the only notable pirate on the list."

The fleet admiral agreed, "Yes, his refusal is unfortunate but we have no choice but to move on. The next pirate is Eustass Kid."

Borsalino Kizaru took off his yellow shades to clean the lenses, "Kid is too rash. We can't control him. No point in making him a Shichibukai if he's just going to go against us later on."

Vice Admiral Strawberry opened his squinted eyes, "The boy has killed more civilians in the past year than any other pirate. He should be brought in rather than rewarded."

The Marines mumbled agreements and Sengoku marked out the poster before continuing, "Then there is the suggestion we received a few months ago: Marshall D. Teach."

The room fell into a silence as every Marine dug through the stack of papers in front of them to find the file belonging to said pirate. When Tsuru found her copy she sighed, "Teach– some of you may know him as Blackbeard." She crossed her fingers under her chin, "He has no bounty but recently he's been ransacking various towns." She sighed, "As it is known, in order for a pirate to gain this position they must be notable. Besides his former connection to the Whitebeard Pirates, he's not known amongst others."

Aokiji pressed his lips together, "Why is he even being considered for the position of Shichibukai if he's not applicable?"

Vice Admiral Ronse's muffled voice came through from behind his medieval helmet, "Besides, does he even have a crew or any organizations?"

Akainu shifted the papers in front of him, "There are no listed crew mates or known organizations he might be affiliated with."

Stainless looked over to his friend, "Mozambia, at the Shichibukai meeting, didn't we meet one of his crew mates?"

"Laffitte was his name."

Cancer pulled from his cigar, "He said he had a plan as to how they would make their jolly roger known but it's as Tsuru said earlier: besides the random sacking on different islands, there have been no activities from either man."

Kong took a sip of his tea, "It seems there are three options we can take." He stood and walked towards the board, "We can extend the Shichibukai invitation to Portgas once more." He looked to Garp who shrugged his shoulder. "Take a chance and attempt to tame the wild beast known as Kid." His eyes caught Vice Admiral Doberman who shook his head. The commander-in-chief sighed, "Sengoku, contact Marshall D. Teach and extend the offer of Shichibukai. But only under the condition that he comes to us with a plan on how he will become notorious." He sat down in his seat, "We will meet with him one week after receiving his reply to the offer."

The Marines muttered their agreements and gathered their items before dismissing themselves from the room.

 **M.D.T**

The wide mouthed admiral crossed his thin arms across his broad chest, "Laffitte."

Said pale man tapped his cane on the deck, "Captain."

"Do you think our plan will work?" Blackbeard twisted the huge gem encrusted ring around his finger.

Jesus Burgess placed his mask over his head, "This is the best of the best plans!" He belched a 'wiiihahaha', "We will be the world's strongest pirate crew!"

Teach grunted as he looked down at the log pose attached to his wrist. The red tip of the needle pointed towards their destination. It flickered once before it stilled, "We're near Mariejois."

The sickly Death God, also known as Doc Q, coughed harshly, gulping in a huge breathe of air before he spoke, "It was of great favor–" He sniffed up some snot, "It was a good thing the Marines called us when they did."

Blackbeard's weight caused the rotting wood of the deck to cave in and his foot became lodged in the lumber. He cursed under his breath as he attempted to free himself, "Where was the last sighting of Ace?"

Laffitte watched with bored eyes as his captain struggled to gain freedom. Their boat had been on its last leg for quite some time now and the deck was filled with holes from Stronger, Jesus, and Teach's feet getting caught. "The last known sighting of him was in a small place called Crest Town."

Marshall pulled loose his foot with a "finally!" He checked his ankle for any splinters and when he was certain there were none he sighed, "Good. That means he's still towards the start of the Grand Line. He shouldn't be a problem."

The waves slapped the rigidity boat, making it sway dangerously, prompting the men to brace themselves. When the water evened out again their sharpshooter, Van Augur, spoke, "Are you still going to try and recruit him?"

Blackbeard ran his tongue across the gum of one of the missing teeth, "We're going to need a plan B."

Doc Q fed an apple to Stronger, "Plan B?"

"Yes, for if he does agree."

Laffitte raised an eyebrow, "Boss, he hates you with a passion."

Jesus grunted, "His passion hates you with a passion."

" _Plus_ , you killed his best friend."

Van Augur nodded at the sickly man's words, " _And_ you betrayed him and the Whitebeard Pirates."

The Blackbeard Pirates gave a flat stare to their captain, "It's safe to say we _won't_ need a plan B."

Teach whined a little in his throat, "Damn, I really think he would make a great nakama."

The marksman sighed, "He'd kill all of us before he would befriend us." He squint his eyes before he pushed up his eye piece, "We will dock at Mariejois soon. Get ready."

 **M.D.T**

The Marines sat at the rectangular table facing the door, waiting for the pirates to show. Kong pulled at his spiked locks, breaking the silence, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sengoku sighed as he shuffled the papers in front of him, "Yes, Marshall D. Teach doesn't sit well with me either."

The Admiral known as Red Dog adjusted the pink rose on his shirt, "If the vibes are so bad, why are we considering him?"

"Because," the Yellow Monkey answered in a tired voice, "He's the only option we have right now."

The conversation ceased when the double doors opened, revealing the man of the hour. Blackbeard's jewelry jingled with every step he took towards the Marines seated at the table. Commander in Chef Kong crossed his arms as the pirate took a seat in the single chair on the opposite side of the table. The weight of the silence made Teach shift uncomfortably in his seat as he wiped the sweat that was building up on his upper lip.

Sengoku pulled on his beard, "Marshall D. Teach. I assume you are here because you received our invitation for the position of Shichibukai."

"However," Kong glared at the overweight man. "Once again you are not a notable pirate. Is there a plan that it has been devised that will make you known?"

The pirate captain cleared his throat and laced his fingers together, "After talking it over with my crew, we've decided that our best option would be to go with plan A."

Sakazuki let out an irritated huff. Fucking pirates, he hated dealing with them, "And _what_ would 'plan A' be?"

Teach jumped at the harsh voice of the admiral, "Oh yeah! Plan A is to hand over Portgas D. Ace to the Marines."

The silence was deafening.

Aokiji sat up in his seat at the mention of the name. Kong and Sengoku glanced at each other before the fleet admiral spoke, "How do you plan to capture Portgas D. Ace?"

"Simple, I'll corner him and bring him in. He's already on the search for me."

Akainu picked up Blackbeard's file and Kuzan slid over Ace's bounty poster to Kizaru. After glancing at both papers he hummed in the back of this throat, "You think that a man like you, with no bounty, can _simply_ corner and capture a man worth 550,000,000 beli?"

Teach gave a solid nod.

Uncertain glances were passed around the table. Kong sighed as he rubbed his face, "Let us discuss this plan and we will call you back in shortly."

The pirate gave a toothy grin as he stood from his chair and exited the room. As soon as the doors closed behind him Sakazuki voiced his thoughts, "We've been attempting to bring Portgas in for a while."

Aokiji fiddled with his sleeping mask, "I don't think he can do it."

"Let's not forget the fact that if we touch one of Whitebeard's it'll be war." Borsalino stated.

Sengoku closed his eyes, "We would bring the world's strongest man and yonko to our doorstep. Can we afford such a thing?"

"If he does it and we capture Portgas D. Ace, we would have a war on our hands. If we don't fill the spot for the Shichibukai then the balance of power in the world will shift and a war will break out." Kong rubbed his eyes.

Borsalino muttered, "Not to mention who Portgas D. Ace is connected to."

"Either way," Akainu stared at Ace's photo before he continued. "It seems as if we will have a war on our hands no matter which option we take. The question is which one can we fight with the less of a domino effect."

The subordinates looked towards their superior as he stood and poured himself a glass of water before sitting again. "We will give him one chance to succeed. If he does, then he gets the position. If he fails, we imprison him and his crew. We will then go back to the drawing board to pick the next Shichibukai."

Sengoku nodded his head at Kong's words, "It's settled then. Aokiji, bring Blackbeard back in here."

The tall admiral stood and walked to the doors, quickly disappearing behind them. A moment later he returned with Teach. He walked back to the table before leaning against the polished wood. Marshall's eyes went towards the chair next to him but he decided to stand near the door instead.

"Marshall D. Teach, we have accepted your plan. Within sixty days the deed needs to be done or we will reconsider our offer."

Blackbeard let out an relieved sigh, "Whew, for a second there I thought you guys weren't going to give me a chance." When no one responded to his comment he chuckled nervously and rocked between the balls and heels of his feet, "Is there uh… anything else you guys need from me?"

Kong shook his head, "That'll be all. Return here with your captive and we will proceed from there. You are dismissed."

Teach gave a mocking bow before he left the presence of the Marines. Aokiji traced a finger over the mushi in his pocket, "I'll be taking my leave now."

Sengoku nodded his head at the dark skinned Marine. The remaining two admirals followed their fellow associate and proceeded to exit the room, leaving the commander in chef and fleet admiral to speak in peace.

"If he succeeds…"

The fleet admiral rubbed his forehead, "We need to contact Garp."

"Not yet." Kong looked at Ace's photo, "Not until we know for sure we will have his grandson in captivity."

Sengoku stood with a heavy sigh, "I'll contact all current Shichibukai. We'll need their help no matter what the outcome may be."

He was about to exit the room when he heard his friend's voice, "This will be a turning point in history. We need to be ready."

The middle aged man muttered "for sure" before he closed the door behind him, continuing to the solace of his office.

* * *

 _Hope you guys like a glimpse into the three power houses together. I like writing Kong. Feel like for him to have been such an important guy we didn't see much of him. Either way! Review if you can and please stay tune for next chapter: **Don Quixote Rosinante** \- Huredhiel_


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 33 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai! This chapter is a little short. It's just a quick glimpse in on Dr. Nocturne. I hope everyone enjoys. :D  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _ibzzo_ for adding my story to your favorites list! And thank you to everyone who viewed the last chapter!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Don Quixote Rosinante**

Pale fingers twitched, pulling a gasp from the red-headed doctor.

"It's working."

The older gentleman looked at the screen projecting the patient's vitals.

"Everything seems stable. His brain activity is steadily rising; it's amazing!"

 **D.Q.R**

" _How do you feel about a brother?"_

" _Will I have to share my toys?"_

Don Quixote Mary patted the bedside, silently requesting her oldest child to sit next to her, "Doffy, come here and see your brother."

Bright blue eyes widened in awe as his father lifted and carried him towards the massive bed where she lay. When he was close enough, Doflamingo gave his mother a hug before he looked down at the newborn. Matching eyes looked back at him and a coo came from the younger.

Doflamingo gasped and leaned closer, "Why's he so small?"

Mary let out a tired laugh and Homing placed a hand on top of his son's head, "Little Doffy, he's a baby. He's supposed to be that small."

Doflamingo touched the squishy cheek of his sibling and smiled when the baby grabbed his finger, "What's his name?"

Mary and Homing shared a look. Homing smiled at his wife, nodding his head in response to the silent question. She raised the baby so she could kiss his forehead, "Don Quixote Rosinante."

 **D.Q.R**

The handheld temperature machine beeped, indicating it was done. The nurse hummed at the numbers displayed on the small grey screen and immediately went to the doctor at his work station.

Dr. Nocturne took note of the new numbers beside the pervious hour's temperature. He sighed as he stood and walked over to his patient.

"How long has his body temperature been rising like this?"

"It's been fluctuating for the last few hours."

"Interesting."

 **D.Q.R**

" _Take care of your brother. Love him. I know you don't understand now, but soon, my son, you'll understand."_

They had been lying on the balcony outside Doflamingo's bedroom for a while now, avoiding their pedagogue. Today's lesson was generation history and neither boy wanted to listen to old man Kun drone on and on about their forefathers.

Rosinante turned on his side to look at his brother. "You think it's ok to skip our lesson?"

"If you don't tell then I won't."

"Of course I won't."

Doflamingo began to hum a lullaby that their mother would sing to them at night. Just as the younger started to drift into slumber, a question from the older aroused him. "You said you had something to ask me earlier today?"

Rosinante flipped over onto his stomach, eyebrows scrunched up in thought for a moment before he remembered what it was he wanted to ask his brother, "What is love?"

"Eh," Doffy shrugged his shoulders. "There are different kinds."

"What do you mean?"

The blond sighed, "Well you'd love mom, dad, and myself differently than you'd love our pets."

"Dad says we should love everyone…" He hesitated, "Even the people below."

Doffy grunted, "Why would I love those poor pathetic people?"

"Well dad said if we treat each other equally and with respect then we can all get along. It's why we don't have slaves."

A scoff came from the taller child as he stood, "It's something wrong with father. I could never love those people."

Hurt eyes regarded the other, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You're my baby brother. I will always love and protect you."

 **D.Q.R**

Natalya ran her fingers across one of the many scars adoring her patient's body. The man groaned when she traced a faded mark on his temple. She pulled back when there was no other response from him. She sighed and made a note on her pad before setting down her pen.

After watching him for a while, the doctor stood from her chair. Her eyes followed the faded scar tissue covering his entire body as she neared him.

"I wonder where you got all these scars from."

 **D.Q.R**

" _Protect him. Don't you let anyone else harm him. He's your brother. Protect him to the death."_

The sound of bone cracking made the young boy wince. He couldn't move. They had hit him on the head too hard and the room kept spinning. Every time he tried to stand they would knock him back down. He didn't understand why they were angry at him.

There was a horrid scream off to his left, but he couldn't lift his head to see what caused such a noise.

It was quiet now.

The only sound was the heavy breathing of his rescuer. Dirty torn shoes came into his line of sight. The owner dropped a bloody pipe and squatted down to look at his younger brother.

"Are you ok?"

Rosinante rubbed his head as he was rolled over to his back, "They hurt me, Doffy. Why?"

"Because they don't know who they're fucking with. You just wait, Corazon. One day I'll make them all pay. I'll never let them hurt you again."

 **D.Q.R**

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes before they began to overflow and cascade down his cheeks. The nurse dabbed them away with a cloth just as the doctor entered.

"Dr. Nocturne, he's been crying for the past hour now."

He crossed his muscular arms as he stared down at the blond, "It seems while he's unconscious his mind is playing a little catch up."

The other male raised an eyebrow, "What could someone who was dead dream about?"

Nocturne gave a thin smile, "Death."

 **D.Q.R**

" _Never betray me, brother and there will be no problems. The things I've done, I've done them for you… us. Never forget that."_

He clung to his father, tears streaming down his face. The frightened boy buried his head further into his father's jacket so he could drown out the yelling of his brother.

First his mother was gone and now Doffy wanted to kill his father?

He didn't understand.

He knew he couldn't fight his brother; he was too weak.

Homing pulled Rosinante from him, tilting his head up by the chin, "Shh my child."

A bang went off and they both froze. Doffy missed. He cursed as he reloaded the now empty gun. Homing looked at the sizzling bullet hole in the ground before he sighed, "Rosinante look at me."

Watery blue eyes looked into dull ones, "I'm sorry I could not give you and your brother the life you two deserved. I just wanted to make everyone happy, but I failed." He smiled sadly at his youngest child, "Do not be mad at your brother. Instead watch over him… love him. He needs it."

Doflamingo cocked the hammer back on the gun and Rosinante screamed.

* * *

 _Whew, I didn't want to go toooooo deep into Doffy's and Rosinante's past but I'm sure I didn't touch on nothing you guys didn't already know lol. Review if ya can and stay tune for the next chapter: **Dr. Nocturne** \- Huredhiel_


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 34 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Alright, so, things are looking up in life. Getting a better job and working towards my business but never fear! I will continue to update until this story is complete… which… it's nowhere near.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _Leila Nami_ and _linh90_ for adding my story to your favorites list!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Dr. Nocturne**

The Russian scientist sat in his office scribbling things on his notepad when a holographic image of the world's most notorious doctor appeared in the seat next to him. The Karakuri native smiled, "Doctor Nocturne."

Said man looked up from his notes, "Vega, my friend. How are you doing?"

The doctor played with the bands on his wrist, "Fairing well. Had a few setbacks with my current project but nothing I can't handle."

"Still doing experiments for the government?" He questioned.

"An experiment, yes… for the government, no." He scratched his eyebrow, "Or at least it didn't start for the government."

Silence fell on the men. Nocturne looked at the sadden face of his colleague, "How is bear?"

"He's fine, taking the treatments well." The elder of the two sighed, "It kills me to see a piece of him gone every time he steps out my lab."

"But it is what he wants, no?"

Dr. Vegapunk pulled on the lapels of his lab coat, "Of course." He cleared his throat, "Onto brighter matters, how are you and that lovely wife of yours?"

"We're good." Dr. Nocturne looked up at the clock on the wall, "I believe she's with our guest now."

A knock came to his lab door, halting the conversation between the practitioners. An assistant entered, "Sir, Dr. Blackbeard has arrived."

The heavy weighted man gave thanks to his guide before he entered the room. He held his arms out with a smile on his face, "Greetings, my friends!"

The scientist shared a welcome as the large man made his way to the chair across from the hologram, "I'm happy you made the call to arrange this meeting."

Vega chuckled, "Yes, I have missed my fellow collaborators." He shook his head, "After that Caesar incident I haven't had many like-minded associates to bounce ideas off of."

Nocturne stroked his beard, "Ah, yes. Caesar. I heard he went a little…" He trailed off making a waving motion with his hand.

The elder nodded, "Yes, he took my experiments down the wrong path. It was time to let him go."

Blackbeard put his briefcase on the table and popped it open, "It's tragic when young minds go to waste like that. What was that other man's name? He worked with you, Nocturne."

"You mean Thaddäus?"

Vega clicked his tongue at hearing the name, "There was screw loose somewhere in that man."

Nocturne nodded his head in agreement, "His mind wasn't right. The experiments he wanted to run…" A shiver went through his body, "I wonder what he's up to now."

The curly haired African began to rummage through the copious amount of papers in his briefcase, "Speaking of experiments," he pushed his glasses down the bridge of his nose and looked over the rims at his friend, "I heard yours went well."

Doctor Nocturne laughed, "Yes, it went very well."

Before he could respond the door slid open and the beautiful Natalya walked into the room. She nodded her head in greeting to her guests, "Gentlemen, hello."

Vega and Blackbeard waved to her from the table and the elder of the two leaned forward so his elbows were resting on the hard wood, "Natalya, when are you going to come be my assistant? I need a beautiful mind like yours."

The red haired woman let out an elegant laugh, "When my husband no longer needs me I'll for sure come to you."

Noc gave a huff, "I'll stop needing her when I hit my grave, Vega, so hands off until then."

Blackbeard shook his head at the banter, "While you're here, Natalya, spill the secrets on the experiment."

Said woman grabbed the clipboard that was hanging on the wall as she passed it to make her way to gathered men. She sat down and flipped a few pages before speaking, "As you all know we've been vigorously working at the attempt of resurrection. After many trials and errors we have finally made a breakthrough."

She looked up at her husband and smiled, "I am very proud of this accomplishment and today we'd like to introduce our project to you all." Her eyes glanced at the hologram, "Did you receive the papers I sent you?"

The doctor in the striped shirt reached out of view and grabbed a stack of papers, "They just came through today."

She slid some documents to her husband and friend, "His name is Don Quixote Rosinante. Age twenty-six. He's a former Marine and undercover agent. He is also known for his affiliations with the Quixote family and pirates. Due to his connection in the Marines we were able to use his body as a test subject." She flipped a few pages, "After finally getting the dosage correct he came back to us with strong vitals. Shortly after waking we put him in physical therapy– his bodily functions are remarkable."

Vegapunk shifted through the papers, "How long after his awakening did it take him to get used to his surroundings?"

Nocturne cleared his throat, "He took his first breathe four months ago, his first steps a month ago, and just last week he spoke and interacted with us."

"How are his motor functions?" The dark haired man asked.

The Russian threaded his fingers together, "As stated, his physical therapy is going well and has been improving each session. He took to walking easy and quickly progressed to other exercises."

"Have you introduced a devil to him?"

Nocturne grinned at the question, "That, my friends, is what I wanted to speak with the both of you about. We have found the devil he previously had before passing. It has not been administered but when asked how he felt without it, he stated he felt empty."

Blackbeard hummed, "I can only imagine. If he was chosen by the devil then it would have been hard to be separated from it."

Vegapunk took off his glasses and rubbed tired but equally excited eyes, "Can we meet him?"

Natalya grinned, "Of course. His personality is really starting to show and he's become quite the character." She stood and walked to the door, "One moment, gentlemen."

She disappeared behind the door only to return with a tall blond. The scarred man eyed the occupants of the room before he swaggered to a chair and sat down. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a smoke before lighting it. He coughed a few times before trying again, taking a successful pull.

Blackbeard barked out a laugh, "Already destroying the lungs you gave him."

Noc shook his head, "Yes, he's quite adamant about continuing with his past habits."

Vega linked his fingers, "Tell me, Rosinante, do you remember how you died?"

The blue eyed man stiffened and the room became silent as the doctors waited for a response. Rosinante sighed deeply before he spoke, "My brother killed me."

Doctor Nocturne jotted down some notes, "Do you hate him?"

The tall man pulled from his cigarette, "No."

Natalya raised a neatly arched eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I betrayed him…" He stared out the window in the room, "I knew the consequences."

"Do you think that's normal?"

Corazon chuckled mirthlessly, "When you live with the devil, you question what normal is."

The four doctors shared looks amongst themselves before turning wonder filled eyes at the patient. Blackbeard tapped his pen on his notepad, "They said you feel empty sometimes. Can you tell me the reason?"

Rosinante stared at nothing in particular on the table, "It's quiet without her around."

A smile lit Blackbeard's face, "You wish to have your devil back?"

He flicked gray ashes to the ground, "If she is not gone."

Vega grinned, "I believe we can arrange something."

The former Marine stood and made his way to the door. The healers watched him as he paused, "You said he lived?"

Nocturne cocked his head to the side, "Yes."

He stared at nothing in particular before he whispered, "When can I see him?"

"Not anytime soon, my boy. I'm sorry."

Rosinante dropped his finished smoke on the ground and lit another one, "Can I at least let him know I'm alive?"

Natalya approached him and patted out the small fire that started on his shoulder. She still wasn't too sure how he manage to continue to catch himself ablaze, "Wouldn't it be a better gift to return to him as the man you were? As the man he remembers rather than the shadow of him?"

The blond shrugged and proceeded out the room without a backwards glance. The red head returned to her seat and sighed, "If he's not asking about his devil, he's questioning about the boy."

Vega read through some of the notes before he spoke, "What's his attachment to Trafalgar Law?"

Nocturne raked thick fingers through his hair, "Not sure. We haven't done any research about him other than to verify that he was alive."

Blackbeard chuckled, "It seems your experiment was a success. He hasn't shown any signs of deterioration?"

"Not a single one."

A commotion happened, causing the hologram of Vega to blur before it became clear again, "My friends, it is time I take my leave. Thank you for letting me see your accomplishment. We will speak more regarding future experiments." With that he disappeared, leaving the three doctors.

Blackbeard began to pack his belongings, "I guess I need to start back working on my projects so that you all don't outdo me."

Natalya laughed and stood, "Here let me walk you out."

They proceeded towards the exit but something caught Blackbeard's eye. He stopped to look at the wall of bounties they collected, "What's with all the pirate bounties?"

The middle-aged woman walked to the wall as her husband explained the posters, "I want to surpass myself and in order to do so I need strong candidates. I call this the wall of possibilities." He shifted his attention to his wife, "We can do more on the next subject."

Natalya smiled at her husband's enthusiasm, returning his gaze with eager eyes. When Blackbeard's gaze fell on a certain poster he hummed and pulled it off the wall, "I met this young man before."

Slim fingers took the paper from him, "Ah, Portgas D. Ace. We had an encounter with him as well."

"He is an interesting pirate. His association with his devil is amazing."

The muscular doctor glanced at his wife, "Yes, he is a strong next candidate."

"Pirates don't live long in this day and age." Natalya smiled sadly at the photo, "All we have to do is wait for his fate, whatever it may be."

Blackbeard took one last glance at the paper, "I'll keep a look out for him as well. He's a good one."

"A very sweet young man." Natalya agreed.

The two doctors exited the room, leaving the remaining to look at the bounty poster. Nocturne placed it back on the wall next to Rosinante's and stepped back. After staring at the two photos for a while he tuned his lips upwards into a smirk before he followed his wife's footsteps out the room, switching off the light upon his departure.

* * *

 _*Bows* Yes, to all you Corazon fans out there, here he is. Alive and Kickin'! I'm happy lol. It was fucked up the way he died. D: Anywho, lemme know what you think and stay tune for next chapter: **Kuzan Aokiji** \- Huredhiel_


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 35 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai! Back at it again with another update; also, congratz to all those who graduated in the last few months.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to _It's All About ZoSan!_ for adding me to your community! Thank you _jojich_ for adding my story to your favorites list! _Jo_! I'm happy you're still around! I was starting to wonder where your awesome reviews were. I hope you have done well on your exams. I'm glad you like my OC's and the idea of Corazon being brought back. When I had seen that Smoker had changed his hair after the time skip, I had wondered to myself what caused such a thing. I'm happy you caught on to it ^_^. Shanks and Mihawk are creeping towards a very deep end lol, so stay tune for that. It makes me feel good that I can get you in your feels lol. You like what's going on in my head and that I appreciate from the bottom of my heart. I have to agree with you, I'll be very thrilled when Oda reveals more about Vegapunk. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Kuzan Aokiji**

A hard knock to his door made the admiral's head jerk up. When it came again his eyebrow raised; his visitors weren't supposed to be coming until later, "Enter."

A young, pink haired man entered the room before bowing deeply. When he rose, he pushed his glasses back on his forehead, "Vice Admiral Garp requested these files be delivered to you."

Kuzan watched the boy as he presented a thick manila folder. He held no devil but his aura was powerful… untapped.

The admiral took the documents, "Thank you solider."

He nodded, "Garp also stated that when he receives more information he'll send it to you."

Aokiji bounced the stress ball on his desk, "What's your name?"

"Coby, sir."

The superior grinned, "Coby… a strong name. What's your rank?"

He saluted, "Master Chief Petty Officer, sir."

"Interesting," The admiral slid the file closer to himself while eyeing Coby. "Let him know I want to deal with you from here on out."

A look of surprise crossed the childlike face before he smiled, "Sir!" He clicked his heels together before he spun and exited the room.

When the door clicked shut, he shifted his black eyes to stare down at the document.

 _Case number MZ9730_

Thick eyebrows lifted, "MZ9730?" He thumbed through the pages slowly, clicking his tongue the further he got into the file. Most of the document had been blacked out. "Arara?"

Lazy eyes skimmed until a named popped out at him.

 _Nico Robin._

He continued to flip the pages until he stumbled across a recent photo. He ran his fingers over the picture of the young woman. He wondered how she was faring for herself.

Two rapid knocks came at his door, instantly followed by handle turning and entrance opening to reveal the visitors he'd been waiting on. Hina slammed the door into the wall as she stalked to the couch in front of his desk, puffing angrily on a cigarette. Smoker followed her in and closed the door behind himself. He nodded his head in greeting before he sat beside the fuming woman and lit his own smokes.

"Kuzan." He muttered.

The blue pheasant eyed his friends, "What's the problem?"

Smoker opened his mouth but Hina cut him off, "The problem?!" Smoker sighed and sat back to let her explain. "The _problem_ is we were told to come to this stupid ass meeting at HQ and when we get here, do we get any information?"

She paused and both men shook their heads at her question, "No, of course not!" She stamped out her cigarette in a mad frenzy before she lit another one, "Hina angry."

Thinking she was done, Smoker took a breath to speak but she started back up with her rant, "On top of everything, all they had to say to us was: 'We are considering a new Shichibukai. If all events go well, we will inform you of your next orders.' Like I needed to come halfway across the damn sea for some shit like that! They could've mushied that bull."

Both men chuckled at their friend and Smoker rolled his eyes, "So really, Kuzan, why were we called here?"

The question flushed the humor of the conversation down the drain and a stale air was left in its wake. Black eyes regarded red and the owner took a deep breath, "Have you spoken to your pirate recently?"

Smoker's eyes narrowed, "Not recently… why?"

Aokiji sighed and rubbed his eyes, "You didn't hear anything from me and nothing was said about this."

Hina waved her hand, dismissing the disclaimer as she leaned forward in her chair, "Just tell us the gossip."

"It's…" his eyebrow twitched at her eagerness, "It's not gossip… but… the person we're considering for the next Shichibukai position is Marshall D. Teach."

"And what's that got to do with Portgas?"

The normally dally male cleared his throat nervously. "The offer he pitched to us was the capture of Portgas D. Ace in turn for the position."

Smoker's jaw twitched and his hand went to his pocket. Gloved fingers traced the shell of the snail in his pocket, "And if he succeeds?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

The commodore exhaled deeply out his nostrils as he stood, making his way towards the door. He swung it open and was about to walk through it when Kuzan's voice stopped him, "You know it'll be treason if you tip him off."

Smoker paused at the door before he closed it behind him. Hina hummed then turned to her friend, "I hope for his sake everything works out ok."

Aokiji pulled down his sleeping mask as he leaned back in his chair, "He just started to… ya know…"

"Open up… I know." Hina walked over to Kuzan and kissed the top of his head, "It's nothing you can do about it. Hina thinks you should take your bike out for a ride."

The admiral waited until she left the room before muttering, "A bike ride sounds relaxing."

 **K.A**

Aokiji called upon Hie as he pedaled near the shore. He didn't quiet have a destination in mind but he knew he needed to get out and clear his head. So much information had been piled up on him over the past few days.

Nico Robin was by far the most interesting.

He hummed as he turned into the ocean. Nearby were a few clusters of islands that wouldn't take long for him to cycle around. His mind began to wander as he pedaled. Judging off the picture alone, she'd grown into a beautiful lady. That is, if she was still alive, the picture was three years old after all. She was last sighted in Alabasta working with Crocodile. How she'd managed to escape the clutches of the Marines was beyond him.

If.

If she escaped.

There's a rumor that she found herself another crew to run with, but there weren't any documentation revealing who she was with, nor were there any recent sightings of her.

He'd reached one of the inhabited tropical islands and decided to take a break there. He made a ramp of ice up to the shore before he drew back in his devil. The rocks on the ground jostled him enough to make the ride uncomfortable, pulling a sigh from the man. The last time he'd seen the Devil Child he had saved her life.

The wheels went over another rock, making the bike bump the admiral off his seat. When he landed back on the cushion, he clicked his tongue and summoned his devil to create a smooth path to a clearing he'd spotted.

Parking the bike next to a tree, he walked to a huge rock in the center of the opening. He closed his eyes upon reaching it.

 _Nico Robin_.

 _ **Eight Years Ago**_

Chaos surrounded him.

The newly appointed admiral was just a touch beyond frustrated; just enough for him to begin freezing any and everything in his path. For months now he'd been chasing the Masked Pirates. They'd become skilled in concealing their human trafficking. Anyone from women to teenage boys was picked up off the streets and out of brothels just so those bastards could make a quick beli. Aokiji side-stepped an oncoming attacker before encasing him in ice then pushing the frozen body to the floor and stepping on the shattered fragments.

He didn't have time for games; he had a destination to reach.

Finally approaching the door that was said to lead to some captives, he allowed Hie Hie to coat his hand and upon touching the handle, the entire door froze. He gave a slight push and the frozen wood swung open. He walked into the filthy room and sighed before he leaned his upper body out into the hallway, "Hey."

A nearby solider jumped at the sudden voice after killing an assailant, "Sir?"

"Get medical in here."

The man saluted then took off and Kuzan leaned back into the room. He observed the dead faces of the many women cuffed to beds and attached to IV lines. He clicked his tongue. _Drugs too?_

He walked the length of the room, taking count of the victims. He neared the back of the room when his eyes caught the gaze of blue irises. He slowly approached the female so he wouldn't frighten her, "What's your name?"

Her eyes shone with recognition. She began to struggle but she couldn't go anywhere, she was bound to the bed. Aokiji reached out to calm her but she jerked out of the way when he was near. Her movement caused the blanket to slip off her, revealing her naked and grimy body. They both became motionless and she clenched her eyes shut.

He looked down at her flushed face before picking up the sheet and draping it over her body, "I swear I won't hurt you."

When there was no reply he sighed and turned his back on the woman, he'd let the doctors deal with her. As he took a step away, a firm but velvety voice sounded behind him, "That's not what you said all those years ago, Vice Admiral."

The altitudinous Marine slowly turned around and stared at the woman. The doctors had come in and began to check on the other captives and when one brushed past him, his devil, Hie, gave a hard tug, guiding him back to the stained cot. He sat on the bed and the rusted springs contracted with a groan. Kuzan leaned forward, whispering a single word, "Robin?"

She didn't respond as she stared at him. Her eyes were hard but her body trembled like a leaf. Aokiji looked around the room before he took off his jacket and placed it over her. Her brows furrowed but otherwise no complaints were heard. The admiral leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he linked his fingers together in thought.

He'd told her he'd kill her if he ever saw her again, but…

"How did you end up here?"

She hesitated before responding, "Seastone cuffs and drugs."

Hie Hie flared up in aggravation. For a woman such as her—with the reputation she has—to be belittled like this. "Can you move?"

Robin lifted her track mark covered arm and the seastone cuffs that bound her banged against the steel frame of the bed. "Not much moving I can do."

He couldn't touch the shackles either; she'd have to wait on the doctors. He stood, "Were you–"

"Raped?" She questioned for him, "What I go through is none of your concern." The raven bucked her hips, causing the thick jacket to fall to the floor. The owner, who was looming over her, stared down at his coat as he muttered under his breath at the woman's actions.

Hana Hana no Mi chided her partner. _Be nice._

Robin sighed at the remark, "But… thank you for your concern."

Full lips pulled into a smile at her response, "You're welcome." He picked up the jacket and draped it over his arm, "The doctor will check you out then you'll be free to go."

Her head shot up in surprise, "What happen to your promise from last time, Vice Admiral?"

Kuzan chuckled, "It's Admiral now and the promise still stands; just after I leave this room."

The outcast watched the Marine fix his sleeping mask, "Although before I leave."

Almond eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"I hope you weren't raped." He sighed, "No one should have to go through that… even you." With that he walked away, leaving a speechless victim behind him.

 **K.A**

A thump on his leg pulled him from his thoughts. The Marine lifted his sleeping mask, "Oh, a raccoon."

The animal puffed out its chest and yelled, "I'm a reindeer! See, horns!"

The dark skinned male leaned down and squinted his eyes, "Looks like a raccoon to me."

Just as the brown furred creature was about to speak another voice sounded, "Are you alright, Chopper?"

A male wearing a straw hat came from the other side of the rock and the mere presence of him caused Hie to awaken. _So this is Garp's grandson._

"Who's this guy?" The hatted boy asked.

Kuzan tilted his head to the side, "Who are you?"

Luffy scoffed, "Who're you?!"

The pattering of feet against the ground alerted Aokiji of more people and after another round of "Who are you?", tired eyes caught sight of a figure near the rock. He turned to fully face the woman and when their eyes met she stumbled backward before falling to the ground. The surrounding people— _her friends_ , he assumed—gave her questioning looks.

Robin began to shake, her fingers clutching blades of grass in her hand as she stared into the eyes of her worst nightmare.

Time… it seemed she was out of it.

The strongest of the small pirate group crouched into defensive positions around their archeologist.

Sanji's eyes darted between her and the Marine, "What's wrong, Robin-chan?"

Usopp crouched next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. When he made contact she jumped, "Why are you shaking?"

"Arara?" He raised an eyebrow at their actions, "Don't get frightened, ladies. I'm not acting on orders." The Marine scratched his head looking up at the sky, "The weather is nice, so I'm just taking a walk."

A clicking sound was heard as Zoro pushed Wado from her sheath, ready to draw. "Orders? For what organization?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Robin told her crew what she knew, "He's a Marine, and one of the World Government's greatest powers."

Her captain looked the tall man from foot to crown, "Him?"

Robin nodded, swallowing a little to moisten her dry throat, " _He_ is Marine Base Admiral Kuzan Aokiji."

The corner of pink lips turned upwards into a grin, "You remember my title!" Kuzan stared at her with honest eyes, "You've become quite a beautiful lady, Nico Robin."

Celeste and onyx scrutinized each other while Nami observed her friend. _She's scared but…_ She watched the historian's breathe hitch _. It's something else. Whatever it is… to be able to make Robin falter like this…_

Her voice was no longer the soft yet assuring tone that they were used to; instead, it quivered, "There are only three men who hold the title of admiral: Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru. Only the Marine's top Fleet Admiral Sengoku can command them."

Usopp peeked out from behind Zoro, a position he'd placed himself in after the identity of the man was revealed. "Why is a guy like him here?" He muttered under his breath before speaking up, "Can't you find more famous pirates?" When Kuzan looked at him, the long nose gave a less-than-manly squeak and crouched lower behind his human shield, "G-go somewhere else!"

Aokiji chuckled before his attention went to the orange haired woman next to him, "Oh?"

"Wh–" Nami took a step back as he leaned closer to her, "What is it?"

The admiral smirked, "Another captivating super-babe!" He gave her a wink and nodded his head, "Good day."

Sanji's eye twitched at the Marine's boldness, "What the hell are you doin' asshole?!"

When the cook was ignored, Usopp yelled, "Listen to what we're saying!"

Sensing their annoyance, Aokiji straightened and threw his hands up in surrender, "Hey, cool down guys. Did you listen to what I said before?" He paused and when no answer came, he sighed, "I said I was only out for a walk. Don't get so burned up." He trailed off, squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin, "Aren't you… that… well…"

Luffy raised an eyebrow, "That?"

Chopper looked at Kuzan in anticipation, "Well?"

He scratched his head before shrugging his shoulders, "I forgot, but it's alright."

Usopp's eye twitched and Sanji's veins appeared on his forehead, "Your speech is a mess!"

The sharpshooter grumbled to the woman still on the ground, "Oi, Robin, haven't you mistaken him for someone else? There's no way he can be a Marine Admiral."

"Oi, oi," He held out a hand halting the long nose's rant, "Don't judge people by their appearance. My motto as a Marine is: justice with laziness."

The Mugiwara Pirates muttered, "We can see that."

"Well anyway, pardon me." He dismissed the comment as he laid down his jacket on the grass before making himself comfortable on top of it, "I'm tired of standing." He looked at the pirates in front of him, "Yokkorasho. So, to make a long story short, I don't have any plans to capture you, so take it easy. I just came to confirm Nico Robin's whereabouts after the Alabasta incident."

His devil shifted before whispering, _Liar._

Kuzan cleared his throat, shushing his devil, "As I expected, she's with you guys. I'll only report it to headquarters because with the additional bounty head, the total bounty will change." He pointed to Luffy, "100,000,000 plus…" He looked at Zoro, "60,000,000 plus…" He smiled at Robin, "79,000,000 will be…" He attempted to count on his fingers but then shrugged, "I don't know, I've lost count."

The bushes rustled near the group as Luffy tried to break away from his crew to hit the sleepy Marine's face. A batch of people emerging from the jungle and into the clearing halted all actions. The man in the front leading the group sighed in relief, "You're a Marine?"

Kuzan nodding pulled a sad chuckle from the man, "If only they'd said that earlier…"

Nami took in the hurt and worn group, asking the question of the hour, "Who are you?"

"They are probably passengers who've drifted from the shipwreck to this island." He answered for them, "I heard a report about a missing passenger ship in this area."

Chopper guided the group to the rock that the government official was against earlier so he could evaluate the extent of their wounds. One of the passengers looked up at the Marine, "Our ship, Pucchi, was damaged by a frog doing the crawl stroke."

Sanji wrapped a bandage around an elder's arm, "Don't frogs do breast strokes?"

Aokiji, who had taken stand near a tree so he could watch the pirates work, chimed in, "That's Yokozuna, or otherwise known as the Grand Sumo."

Another passenger spoke up, "We saw a man riding a bike on the ocean."

Kuzan slightly raised his hand, "Ah, that was me."

A little boy gasped as Chopper patched up his leg, "Then we saw a pirate ship!"

"That was us." Nami confirmed.

Kuzan sat back and watched the group as they continued to chat amongst each other. He felt his devil stir as he looked over to Robin just in time to see her eyes dart back to the young girl next to her. The archeologist smiled and started to apply ointment to her wounds. He'd told her next time he saw her he would bring her in. _No…_ He shook his head slightly when Hie poked at him. _You'd said you'd kill her._

He clicked his tongue, _she looks good…_ He followed her curves, black eyes stopping at her smile; _she's fitting in so well…_

He felt his body react to her. _Nope_. He shook his head, _I need to go._

"Alright, I'm going back but before that…" He pointed to the surviving passengers, "You guys get ready to leave. Lucky, there's a populated island not far from here. It's best you get proper treatment there."

As the group packed their belongings the Straw Hats huddled together to discuss something before Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro disappeared into the forest. The orange haired woman along with Robin, the long-nose and the animal stayed behind to usher everyone through the jungle and toward the ocean. When they reached the shore, Usopp started to create a makeshift flatbed for the traveler's goods. With Kuzan's assistance they completed the shallow box just as the cook, captain, and swordsman emerged from the trees.

As Marine and pirates worked together, they made sure the passengers and their belongings were safe to travel. Aokiji passed a bag to Sanji, "You guys aren't too bad to work with."

Luffy laughed, "Yeah, you are a sensible man." He looked out to the ocean, "So, how are you gonna get them to the other island?"

Aokiji dropped his jacket and approached the edge of the shore. He crouched down when he reached the water and called upon his devil as he submerged his hand into the ocean. With a whisper of "Ice Age" the water began to freeze over, creating a frozen path as far as the eye could see. "It'll last bout a week, I think."

He walked past he awestricken group and Robin let out a shaky breath, "This is the power of a Marine Admiral."

The pheasant picked up his jacket, "If you walk along the path you'll get to a populated island within four days. It's quite cold so wear something warm."

The pirates bid the passengers farewell, waving and shouting "Goodbye!" until the last person was out of sight. The Straw Hats played on the ice for a while before returning to the shore to gather their belongings. When they made it further inland they spotted the admiral sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Your grandpa caused a lot of trouble for me."

Luffy stopped at the mentioned of his relative and Kuzan continued, "What I came here for was Nico Robin and to have a look at you." He began muttering to himself, "Maybe I should…" He looked the captain in the eyes, "kill you off right now."

He eyes traveled over the now defensive crew, "See, the government is still ignoring you but if we study your backgrounds closely, you're a dangerous group." He counted them in his head, "Even though you are few, gathering so many villains will be troublesome. From the first bounty imposed upon your crew… to the deeds of your crew… up to this point, your progress has been staggering. Thus far…" He looked up at the sky in thought, "Thus far, you've only opposed criminals, but that makes your progress even more dangerous."

Usopp tilted his head in confusion, "Why are you saying this suddenly? Some time ago you said you were just here to confirm some information."

Aokiji shook his head slowly, "What makes your crew regarded as dangerous, especially now, is you, Nico Robin."

"If you're after Robin you can't have her!" Luffy growled out, "I'll kick your ass!"

The Marine ignored the loud boy, "Her bounty not only shows her strength but it also reflects her threat to the government. That's why you, as an eight year old child, gained a bounty of 79,000,000."

She stared at him down the bridge of her nose, throwing a hard glare his way. He continued regardless, "You sure did well to survive as a child. You betrayed your partners and used them as tools. Surviving in the underworld concerned with only your self-interest." Cold eyes regarded Robin, "Is this group the next hiding place you've chosen?"

Robin gasped and her eyes widened a fraction. Seeing her spooked sprung Sanji into action, "Hey man, you're saying things that are really pissing me off. What's your grudge against Robin-chan?"

Kuzan shrugged his shoulders, "I have nothing particular to grudge. If I have any connection to her it's because I failed to catch her once." Their eyes met and the fire burning behind blue eyes made him sigh, "It's an old story. But you, too, will realize sooner or later when you take up a troublesome woman the time for regret won't be too far away. To prove that," He looked at the captain of the small crew, "every organization Nico Robin's been involved with has been totally destroyed except for herself…" He stood and his attention turned towards the raven, "Why is that so, Robin?"

Luffy let the silence hang in the air for a moment before he retorted, "Shut up, the past doesn't matter!"

Usopp agreed, "If we cared 'bout the past how could we travel with something like a pirate hunter and a cat burglar?"

Nami slapped the back of the long nose's head, "'Something like' was unnecessary!"

"It's not the past," Sanji straightened his tie, "but the now that's important."

Chopper clutched the straps of his backpack, "Right now, Robin is _our_ nakama! So don't speak poorly of her!"

Aokiji chuckled, "I see." He smiled at the raven haired woman, "You have become quite popular with this group."

Robin grabbed her hand to keep it from shaking. She didn't know how to take his remarks. He would say one thing but his body language would say another and on top of it all, her devil felt coiled when he was near. She didn't understand and she didn't like it, "What are you trying to say?" She crossed her wrists, "If you want to arrest me then do it! Treinta Fleur!"

Hana sprung out in glee and attached herself onto the Marine. Multiple pale-tone limbs sprouted from his body and the ground before they gripped his shoulders, arms, and legs. A feminine hand quickly covered his chin, forcing his head back and pulling his body into a backward arch.

Usopp grabbed at his hair in disbelief, "Robin! Stop!"

Kuzan looked upside-down at the trees, "Arara, did I say too much?" He bent his neck to the side so he could see the pirate crew, "How disappointing… I've overestimated you. I thought you to be a more intelligent woman."

 _What?_

Black brows furrowed before the owner shook her head, "Clutch!"

Strong hands gave one last clench before they folded the Marine.

Or…

What was supposed to be the Marine. Robin looked down at her hands to see a thin layer of ice on her palms.

"No." She whispered as she sank to her knees.

Chopper pulled on Sanji's pants leg in awe, "He turned into icy pieces and died!"

Noir shook his head, "I don't think so, kiddo."

The Straw Hat Pirates watched the admiral pull himself from the ice debris and rise as a solid ice statue. Kuzan called off his devil before he let out a sad sigh, "Robin, such a cruel thing to do." He reached down near his foot and pulled strands of grass from the ground. He tossed them into the air, letting the wind carry them, "Ice Saber." As the words were said the air around the grass froze making an ice sword.

He glared down at Robin, "I hadn't planned on taking your life, but…" He reared back to swing but was stopped by a metal object.

Aokiji looked down to green eyes and just as he was about to speak his sword was knocked out of his hand. It dropped a distance behind him and he let out an irritated huff as he looked at the smirking cook.

A chuckle pulled his attention back to the swordsman, "You're butting in too?"

"My ass, you airhead!"

Kuzan grabbed Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg before either could react. He grunted when an unexpected punch to the gut came. He looked down at the fist on his stomach before calling on Hie, giving an icy prison to each man.

He drowned out their screaming from the burning ice by watching it progress up their arms and legs. He allowed Hie to travel up midway then reeled her in before throwing the pirates to the ground. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy clutched their limbs, yelling in agony.

To see the three powerhouses of the crew fall in no time snapped Chopper out his daze, "This is serious! If we don't treat it at once they'll get frostbite, the tissue will rot!"

Nami's heart beat loudly in her ears. H _alf of the crew is gone._ She swung around, catching her friend's attention, "Robin, run away!"

Aokiji smiled at the camaraderie, "You've found yourself some good nakama but you're still the same, Nico Robin."

Robin ground her teeth, "You're wrong! I'm no longer…"

Her words trailed off as he approached her. Kuzan called upon Hie and let her encase him and the pirate in ice. As it traveled up their legs he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her in an icy hug.

She could faintly hear Luffy screaming for her to run but it was too late. She felt the cold in her core. Robin looked her killer in the eyes and tried to speak but he pressed his forehead to hers, "Hush now."

When she was complete, Aokiji towered over his beautiful creation and smiled, "Nico Robin, you truly did turn into a gorgeous woman."

* * *

 _Ya know, when you think about it, poor Robin just can't catch a break. Even during the two year time skip she went through shit lol. Damn Daniel... anywho! I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review if you can. Stay tune for next chapter: **Cutty Franky Flam** \- Huredhiel_


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 36 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hey all! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer. I'm going to be working a DBZ story while I'm writing this so the updates might be a little spaced but I think it'll give some time to catch up lol.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to everyone who has viewed my story. It truly makes my heart swell when I find out here are people out there who like what I'm doing. **  
Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Cutty "Franky" Flam**

The cyborg closed the door with a soft click, turning around to watch the man behind the table mulling over paper work. He stood there for a moment before the deep voice of the mayor traveled through the air, "How long are you just going to stand there?"

Franky cleared his throat as he walked towards the massive oak desk, "I came to see what you were up to."

The millionaire gave him a blank stare, "You've been the mince of the town recently…" he tapped his pen on the padded armrest, "Tom wouldn't approve."

The thug rolled his eyes, "Why you always gotta bring that up?"

"Why do you always disturb the peace?" Iceberg countered.

The teal haired man groaned in annoyance as he plopped down in the cushioned seat in front of his former colleague, "Can we not talk about that?"

A squeak came from Iceberg's pocket and Tyrannosaurus poked his head out as he sniffed the air. Catching a familiar smell, he quickly climbed out and scampered to Franky, sitting on the blue star on his forearm and curling into himself.

Iceberg watched his pet for a moment before he spoke, "What is it that you want, Franky?"

"It's as I said before, I'm just checking up on you." He mumbled, scratching the mouse's head.

The president of Galley-La glared at the male, "I don't need you to check up on me."

Franky ignored the statement, "How are you and what's his face?"

Iceberg clicked his tongue, " _Paulie_ and I are doing fine."

The half-human hummed as he stood, knocking the mouse off of him, and walked towards the massive bookshelf, running his fingers over the spines of the albums, "I don't like you two together."

"I didn't know I needed your approval to be with someone."

The statement pulled a sigh from Franky, "You're acting like we never happened."

Iceberg was silent as he regarded the half-man half-robot. Their history was sketchy. They fell into each other's arms while staying with one another and after the death of their caretaker, they slowly drifted apart. The fights always revolved around topics of, "Why didn't you do anything to help?" or, "Why did you just stand there?"

The list went on and on.

The dark haired man stood and walked to his former partner, pressing his front to the man's back, "I can never pretend we didn't happen." He said, rolling his hips to the younger's rear, "Trust me, I'll never forget the times we've had." He wrapped his arms around the bulky man, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, "But you're bad for me, Franky, and I can't be with you."

Said man leaned back into the heat of the leaner one, "You keep saying that and I keep telling you that's bullshit. You don't love Paulie like you do me."

The business man groaned when he felt the toned rump press against his groin, "You're right I don't. No one can replace the love I have for you."

Hearing the words made Frank spin around, angry eyes regarding the shipwright, "What the fuck then?"

"We view things too differently. I can't think like you do. It'll take me to a bad place and… I don't like that me. I wouldn't dare ask you to change." Iceberg griped the pointed chin, looking past thick lashes into hardened eyes, "As much as I love you, you aren't good for me. I have to let you go and I need you to accept that."

Franky scoffed, causing the older male to tighten his hold on the man, "I didn't say you had to like it; I just need you to understand."

"So you're giving up on us because of that?"

They stared at each other for a long while before Iceberg whispered, "It's for the best."

Franky pulled out of the grasp, "Fine. I won't come around anymore. Got the message loud and clear."

Before he could make it far, Iceberg snatched at his floral shirt, "How?! How did you get _that_ from what I said?"

"When I came back after years away, people thinking I'm dead, the only thing you had to say to me was: 'take the blueprints and leave'." He mocked, ripping himself away from his former lover, chest heaving and anger written across tan features, "You wanted me gone then, so I left. Killed off Cutty Flam and became guess who?!" The underworld boss held his arms open wide, sarcasm and hurt oozing from his every pore, "Mother fuckin' Franky!"

The silence was heavy but the faint sound of gears turning filled their ears, "And you see, with Franky, you meet to have sex in alleyways when you feel like it!" The inventor shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, no, that's right." He wagged his finger, "It's only when you're drunk." He bellowed a laugh, "Then Bergy finally found himself some ass he can show in public."

Iceberg twitched and he took a deep breath in to calm himself.

When Franky saw his jaw quivering he chuckled, "Oh, so you're mad now?" He scoffed, "Super."

The cyborg spun on his heels and marched towards the door. The patter of feet alerted him that the older man was moving but before he could react, a leathery hand clasped his shoulder and his feet were taken from under him as the owner of the hand ran him into a wall.

A picture frame fell off its mount and Iceberg growled when it smashed to the ground, shattering the glass into pieces. "I was fucking happy to see you alive! How many nights did I lose sleep thinking how I lost it all; my family AND the love of my life?!" Iceberg shook the man so hard he could hear bolts rattling around, "How crushed was I?!" He pulled Franky off the wall only to slam him back into it, "Do you even know who CP5 are?!"

The excessive jerking of Franky's shirt made his head slap the unyielding concrete repeatedly, "Do you know how dangerous they are?! What they could do to you?!" Iceberg released the other male with a shove, "They killed Tom in front of us…" He ran his fingers through his hair and took a step back, "All for a fucking ship."

Their eyes met and he sighed, fatigue marring his features, "What do you think they will do to you when they find you?" He shook his head, "I can't watch it again." He was drained; the anger left his body as quickly as it came, "So yeah, I found Paulie. He's safe. No reason for them to come asking questions. They keep watch on Galley-La. Another reason I told you to stay away but yet you play cops and robbers on the streets."

The mayor gave a disappointed look to the man with his back against the wall before he walked to his desk, "Do what you want, Franky. I'm done trying to get you to see that I'm protecting you."

Said man crept towards the polished furniture, "I can take care of myself. What I want, Iceberg, is for you to love me."

Bare knees hit the front of the hard wood and both men stared at each other. The air around them was no longer as tight as it was when the conversation had started. Iceberg walked around the obstacle to Franky's side. When he reached him, long fingers traced the smooth skin covering the steel chin, "But I can't help but want to protect you."

Iceberg pulled him in closer, planting a chaste kiss to chapped lips, "Just let things be, Franky."

The half-man grumbled under his breath, "Just let it be." He looked into his lovers eyes and sighed, "Fine."

The older pulled away slightly, "That's it?"

"No."

The president sighed, "What now, Cutty?"

Flam yanked the mayor to him, "If I have to watch you be happy with someone else for the rest of my life, then the least you can do is give me one time."

Blank eyes regarded his former lover, "One fuck and we can let this rest?"

"Yes."

"You'll lay low? Stop playing around in the streets and stay safe?"

Franky waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah."

"And you'll leave Paulie alone?"

He snorted steam from his nostrils, "You askin' a fuckin' lot, but fine. We got a deal?"

Iceberg gave a curt nod before he loosened his tie, but slim fingers froze in place as he stared absentmindedly at the wall. He turned to Franky, "We'll do this right."

The shipwright opened his mouth but shut it with an audible click when a kiss was placed to his forehead before his shades were removed and tossed to the side. His breath hitched when firm lips planted a kiss behind his ear as his head was tilted back, bearing his throat to the man above him.

The two-toned hair disappeared from his line of sight but he could feel the sucking and scraping of teeth on his shoulder as his floral shirt was removed. The material crumpled to the floor and Franky moaned when the juncture of his neck was bitten. His large hands grasped at the mayor's suit, "You still know where to touch."

Iceberg chuckled as he shrugged out of his jacket, "How could I ever forget?" He lifted the cyborg and placed him on the desk, straining a little, "Damn, you've gotten heavy."

Cutty bit his lover's earlobe, "Don't be that way."

The pair laughed and when they settled down, Iceberg leaned back and ran his thumb over Franky's dry lips. He slid his hands down artificial skin, gliding over sensitive buds as he neared his goal. He grabbed the edges of the black briefs and began to slide them down slim hips. Franky helped by lifting himself and when they were removed, his bum met the cold wood, making him shiver.

Massive fingers reached out and began popping the buttons to the expensive dress shirt, "I'm naked and you're still clothed."

Quickly discarding of the clothing, Iceberg kneeled before Franky, spreading his legs so he could see his flaccid penis. "Lean back." He commanded, groaning softly when the order was followed and he was rewarded with the sight of the younger's wrinkled opening.

He massaged toned thighs as he spat in one hand. He palmed the entrance before pushing a finger into the cyborg. He was cool on the inside but tight and each man moaned at the feeling. Iceberg pulled his finger out and his dick twitched when he saw it was covered in a slick substance. He slid the wet digit back in, accompanying the first finger with a second one, "You added a lubing system?"

Franky grabbed at the papers on the desk. His gears began to speed up as his heart pounded in his chest. "It's good to always be prepared." He gasped a chuckle when he felt three fingers prodding his prostate, "Desk fantasy much?"

Iceberg kissed the half hardened member in front of him, "I've fucked you on plenty of desks."

Cutty hissed when the tip of his head was nibbled on, "Not on this one."

Oiled fingers were removed from the half-man with a pop and moved to grasp the owner's penis. Slow strokes were given as he spread the mixture of lube and pre-cum down his length, "Time to change that."

Iceberg smashed his lips to the man he loved as he pushed his head past the tight ring of muscle, muffling the pained groan from the younger man. When they parted, Franky traced the ink imbedded onto the skin of his lover's upper arms, "Last time."

The older male let out a sad chuckle before he thrusted into the ready body, molding their lower bodies together. Iceberg pulled out to the tip and slid Franky down onto him, controlling the slow tempo of their love making.

So entranced by seeing himself disappear inside the other, Iceberg didn't notice the tears escaping his lover's eyes. It wasn't until Franky hiccupped a groan did he look up at the soaked face. The sight gave a tug to his heart but he said nothing to comfort the man. Instead he sped up his strokes, understanding that it was all he could do for the cyborg. Saying goodbye and sorry with each pounding of hips against ass.

Franky wiped his face before he sat up, throwing Iceberg off his balance mid-thrust. Taking advantage of the situation, he planted his feet on the desk and pushed himself off it. Both men fell to the floor, Iceberg still buried deep inside the cyborg.

Now on top and with the help of his robotics, Franky set a gruesome pace, bouncing on the hard cock with vigor. Iceberg clawed at the carpet, overwhelmed at the change of positions. He muttered obscenities under his breath as he gripped his partner's calf, "Shit, Franky, I'm close."

He came shortly after the comment, filling the hot hole with his essence, jerking his hips upward. Franky watched Iceberg's eyes roll to the back of his head and his lips formed into a shitty grin as he continued to ride the man. He felt the organ twitching every time it spurted his seed and when it lost some of its firmness, Franky groaned; he knew he was near.

He leaned down to whisper seductive words in his lover's ear, "Remember the way you feel right now." His cock slapped washboard abs every time he seated himself, "He can't make you feel this way and you're losing the only person who can."

Iceberg's member hardened at the words and he flipped them over so could look Franky in the eyes, fucking the tight hole until he found his completion for the second time. The underground boss gasped Iceberg's name as he finally came, steam escaping through the pores of slick skin.

He didn't pull out of Franky as they caught their breaths. Instead he intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead, "I will never forget you, Franky."

Said man patted the mayor's muscular buns, "I know you won't." He planted one last kiss on dark lips before pushing Iceberg off of him.

Both stood and began to dress, sneaking glances at each other. When they were fully clothed, Iceberg sat behind his desk and Franky made his way towards the door. The bionic man picked up the fallen picture frame and placed it on the nearby table, "There's word a pirate ship docked just this morning. I'll make sure it's nothing and…" He put his hand on the doorknob, "Thank you, Iceberg. I love you… be happy."

With that, he left the presence of the man he loved.

* * *

 _Nuu, poor Franky. The amount of feels are just too damn strong here. FYI guys, just to update the couple's list:_

 _Tensa Smoker x Portgas D. Ace_

 _Roronoa Zoro x Noir Sanji_

 _Shanks x Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk_

 _Sir Crocodile x Don Quixote Doflamingo_

 _Cutty "Franky" Flam x Iceberg_

 _I think it's pretty set to say that so far this is where we've come. Please stay tune for next chapter: **Mikan Nami** \- Huredhiel _


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 37 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** A very short chapter guys, sorry. We are getting close to a pivotal point in the story and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to the _Gol D Ace_ community for adding my story. **  
Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Mikan Nami**

Light brown eyes memorized the plaques adorning the hotel's customer service wall. Freshly manicured nails tapped against the polished surface and an impatient sigh was pulled from the orange haired woman.

Nami tapped the clapper and the ringing of the bell echoed through the empty check-in lobby. There was a thud from behind one of the glass doors marked "Employees Only" before a slightly frazzled-looking man burst through and approached the counter, "Welcome to the Chiza Hotel. What can I do for you?"

"I need…" She looked behind her to determine bunking buddies but let out a groan when she noticed the only members of her crew that were left standing in the lobby were the captain and the sharpshooter. "Just get me one room with double beds."

When she procured the room, Nami walked back to her remaining nakama, "Where did everyone else go?"

"They said something about exploring."

The navigator shook her head at Usopp's words. "We have more important things to do than explore." Nami picked up the heavy bag of gold and threw it to her captain, "Come on, Luffy. We need to change the gold into beli if we want to get Merry fixed."

He caught the sack with a surprised yelp, "Oi, Nami! A little warning next time."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to the exit. The Straw Hats had just arrived on the isle known for its shipwrights, Water Seven. They had barely made it to the sinking island on the falling apart Merry. Once they docked it was agreed upon by all to use their gold to restore her.

Nami took in a breath of fresh air before turning to the two men, "Alright, first we go exchange the gold, then we head to the shipyard."

She marched off east and Usopp fell into step beside her, "I hope they can fix Merry."

The thief glanced at the sharpshooter out of the corner of her eye, "She's taken a lot of damage throughout our voyage. We have to be prepared for the worse."

Usopp abruptly stopped walking, causing Luffy to bump into his back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She looked at Luffy for the go ahead and when he nodded his head, she continued, "Merry may not be repairable; and if that's the case, then we need to start thinking up what we want for our next ship."

Usopp shook his head in denial, brushing past Nami, "There won't be any need for that. Going Merry will be fixed and we'll all be back on the sea in no time."

Nami and Luffy watched the owner of their ship briskly walk off towards the direction of the plaza. They slowly followed after him, whispering amongst themselves. "He won't take the news well."

The rubber boy adjusted his straw hat, "I'll tell him when we know for sure."

Usopp's gasp of awe halted their conversation, "Guys, over here!"

They ran to their nakama and amazement filled their eyes. Waterways stretched as far as the eye could see. Strange looking animals transported the citizens of Water Seven on their backs, using the canals to their advantage.

Nami approached a man standing near a selling booth. "Sir, what are those?" She pointed to the creature as it neighed at her.

The round salesman laughed, "You three must not be from 'round here." He patted the head of the one closest to him, "These are Yagara Bulls. Using these smart animals, you can tour our great city and sight-see historical buildings." The man pulled on his beard as he looked at the group, "For a small price of 2,000 beli you can rent two of my finest bulls."

Stars shone in Luffy and Usopp's eyes when the Yagara gave a whine before it nudged the water with its snout. They turned to look at Nami, pleading, "Nami please~!"

Said woman laughed before she pulled out a small coin purse and tossed it to the merchant, "These better be worth it."

 **M.N**

After exiting the water powered elevator, the three members of the Straw Hat Pirates continued towards Downtown city. Nami looked at the map of the area. They would be getting close to the exchange office soon, which meant they would shortly know the fate of Merry. Nami looked back at her riding buddy, "The Merry means a lot to you. Doesn't she?"

Usopp stopped fiddling with his slingshot and grinned softly, "She's all I got left."

The thief raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He put the weapon aside and wrung his hands, "She's the only reminder I have left of Syrup Village."

Nami contemplated his words, "Well, you know no matter what you can always go back and visit Syrup Village. It's not like Going Merry is the only connection you have there."

Usopp dipped his hand in the water; his fingers grazing the school of fish that was passing underneath them. "My mother's dead. Syrup Village only holds memories for me… memories that I don't need to go back there to relive." He looked Nami in her brown eyes, "Everything is out here at sea: my father… my nakama…"

Usopp's eyes shifted to Luffy on his Yagara in front of them. When he was sure that he was still off in his own world, he continued, "I might even find the love of my life out here at sea."

Nami hummed, "I've long since given up on trying to find love out on the sea, but I do understand you." She looked up at the clear sky and breathed in deeply, "Those tangerine trees will always be my reminder of Cocoyashi Village and the family I left behind."

The silence between the two stretched. They listened to the hustle of the city and their captain's off-tune singing. As they neared the bank Usopp's voice broke through Nami's thoughts, "Just promise me you'll do whatever you can to get Merry fixed."

Nami opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off, "She _can_ be fixed."

"Of course; I'll do my best." The navigator sighed, "But ultimately, Luffy has the final say and if he feels the crew will be better off in another ship, you'll have to accept that."

She snapped the reigns, spurring the Yagara to speed up and putting an end to the conversation. When they pulled beside the singing youth, Nami pulled on the rope to match the pace of the other bull. "Oi, Luffy, we're going to do a quick exchange and then head back to Dock One so we can get an estimate on how much it's going to cost to repair Merry."

The rubber man smiled at his nakama and called upon Gomu to extend his arm and pull himself and the bag of treasure to the safety of the sidewalk, "Well, come on then!"

Usopp and Nami laughed at their friend before disembarking their ride and following their captain. Before they entered the stone building, Nami pulled on the longnose's arm, "Whatever happens, you have us…you have me."

She brushed past him and into the building, leaving a grinning sharpshooter in her wake.

* * *

 _Prep for darker days ahead peeps, it's gonna get ugly before things turn pretty again. Once again, I appreciate everyone for sticking with me thus far. Please stay tune for next chapter: **Roronoa Zoro** \- Huredhiel _


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 38 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai! I hope everyone is enjoying summer! It's been hella hot here in Texas. Like who told the sun to make the earth this hot?! It's not right.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to everyone who viewed the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one. **  
Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Sanji looked both ways before he turned the brass knob. He entered the room and closed the door with a soft click. The sound of water came from the direction of the bathroom, indicating the marimo was taking a shower. The cook walked over to the window and lifted the sliding glass, lighting his cigarette. He was in well need of a smoke.

His hands shook as he pocketed his matches and he scoffed lightly.

He felt like a little bitch.

What he was about to do, it was something he had never done with another male before; but he'd be damned if he went into this encounter like a scared virgin. He flicked the ashes out the window and watched as they floated down to the ground below.

The crew had been through a lot recently. From the Foxy Pirates to the run in with the Marine and then the memory stealing bitch; they were experiencing back to back bad luck and it had everyone wound up. It wasn't until after a relaxing dinner did Zoro creep over to his hammock and tell him, in the brute's words, that he would "Fuck the shit outta him on the next island they stopped on."

It gave Sanji only a week to mentally prepare himself.

When they docked at the port in Water Seven, the Straw Hats broke off. Sanji didn't even have time to admire the island's beauty before he was dragged along by Zoro to the nearest inn with the sole purpose of demanding a bed. Once they got the key, their next destination was the room, but Sanji hesitated. After giving the condition that the only way they could continue was if the swordsman showered, Sanji went out to buy himself some time to think about what was to come.

He had run into Nami, who requested he'd find Zoro and bring him back to the shipyard. The gold had been converted to beli and Luffy wanted everyone there when the decision for their ship was made. That left him with no other choice but to return to his lover.

So here he sat, working his way through a new pack of smokes, anxiety rushing through him. The water shutting off brought Sanji's attention to the door as a wet marimo appeared.

A wet… naked marimo.

Zoro ruffled the towel through his green locks as he blindly walked towards the bed. Blackleg watched the tanned, toned body drip water in a trail towards him as the man came near. The first mate removed the towel, dropping it on the bed, "So, you showed."

The blond snorted smoke out his nose, "You didn't expect me to?"

The other didn't respond as he closed the distance between them, applying a wet kiss on the other's freshly shaved cheek, "Not really."

Sanji took a deep drag from his cigarette before he stamped it out, "Well, I'm here." He loosened his tie, "Are we still doing this?"

Zoro walked over to the bag he'd brought with him and began to shuffle through it, "Only if you want."

"You didn't make it seem like I had much of a choice."

His lover sighed, "You always have one."

It was quiet for a moment before Sanji stood from the chair and began to remove his clothes, folding them in a neat pile. When Zoro found what he needed, he placed it on the dresser and walked over to Sanji to assist him in removing his last few garments. Calloused fingers popped open plastic buttons, caressing pale flesh as it was revealed to him.

He kissed the slender neck before pulling back, "Seriously, if you aren't ready for this, let me know now. Cause once I start…" They both looked down at the hardened manhood between them, "It'll be hard for me to stop."

Whitewashed blue eyes locked with green as he stroked the thick length, "I want this."

That statement alone pulled a groan from Zoro. He guided Sanji towards the bed as he unzipped his black dress pants. The chef shimmed out the confines, then he stilled, "I was supposed to come get you so we could talk about prices for fixing Merry."

Zoro shrugged as he lied down on the bed, "Nami is the money person and Usopp is technically the owner of Merry, so let them take care of it." He patted his lap with a dirty grin, "Get your ass over here."

Sanji rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the bed. He straddled his lover's broad hips and their members slid across each other. He groaned and ground his hips against the brute's, all the while looking down at their slicked members.

Zoro huffed as he put his hands on pale hips, rocking them faster, smiling when he looked up at the blissful expression on the face of his lover. He tightened his grip and pulled the cook up so his face was level with his crotch. The blond let out a manly squeak and would have fussed had Zoro not of taken him into his mouth, halting all protest.

Sanji moaned, rocking his hips so he could slide his cock in and out of Zoro's wet mouth. He gripped the headboard and threw his head back in pleasure when he felt the swordsman's rough tongue slide over the opening in his gland. Zoro swallowed him once more, then slowly removed the pulsing cock out until only half of it remained in his mouth before he spoke, muffled, "Turn around and lie on your stomach over me."

The vibrations of the baritone voice sent shivers up the cook's spine, "Fuck." He cursed again as he stilled all movements, "Don't talk with my dick in your mouth."

Zoro chuckled, "Then do as I say."

Sanji did as his partner said. Zoro continued to suck him off as he turned around and lay overtop him; shuddering when he was finally situated. In front of his face, greeting him, was the weeping member of his lover. As Blackleg gave an experimental lick at the essence gathered at the swollen tip, he rocked his hips so he could fuck the constricting cavern surrounding his own dick. Zoro grunted when the cook took him in completely. Once they found a matching pace, each man showered the other with attention.

Zoro let the shaft slip from his mouth so he could lubricate his fingers. When he was sure they were ready, he exchanged fingers for the manhood he neglected. The swordsman inserted a digit into the blond and the other gagged. Sanji released the bounty hunter from his mouth with a curse and clenched around Zoro's finger. He moaned at the tightness before patting the shaking bum with his free hand, "Relax."

Zoro felt the muscles loosen and he continued inserting his finger into the tight hole. He was down to his knuckle when he paused to let Sanji grow accustom to the invasion. Only when the blond went back to blowing him did the pirate hunter slide in another finger, stretching the taut muscles.

The duel pleasure had Sanji moaning and when Zoro brushed against something in him that made him weak, he gasped, "Ah, shit."

The swordsman chuckled as he pressed another finger into the trembling body, curling his fingers so he could stroke that spot over again. Zoro's cock was forgotten as the blond threw his head back when he came, a line of spit still connecting him to the twitching member below. Every drop of seed was swallowed and when Zoro felt he was ready, he pushed the weak body off of himself and rolled over on top of his pale lover. He repositioned himself before they shared a slow kiss, Sanji moaning at the taste of himself on the man.

Zoro leaned back, reaching behind him and producing the item he'd taken out of his bag earlier. He popped open the top on the bottle, squeezing the cold gel onto the palm of his hand. He coated his penis and the stretched opening before looking down at Sanji, "You ready?"

Sanji pulled him down so he could kiss him, "Yeah."

Skillful lips collided with each other as Zoro lined himself up with the entrance, pressing his head in and testing the elasticity. Lost in the feeling of himself sinking into the opening, he thrusted the rest of the way in with a jerk of his hips, seating himself fully in his partner. Sanji cursed, his fingers gripping tightly at the cotton sheets from the abrupt pain.

Zoro knew he would cum if he moved, so he rubbed a hand across sweaty washboard abs, "Just breathe."

Sanji gave the best glare he could, "Fuck it is you think I'm doing?"

The swordsman let out a breathless laugh as he settled his weight onto his elbows so he could lean in close to the blond, "I don't see why I had to shower when we were just going to get dirty again."

Seeing that his lover was trying to distract him from his momentary pain, Sanji went along with the conversation, "It's because you only bathe once a week and I'll be damned if I'm gonna touch down there with you all sweaty and shit."

Zoro huffed and slid out some, "But you didn't shower."

When he started to slide back in, Sanji gasped, "Yeah but–" He let out a loud moan as Zoro filled him again, "I bathe more often than you."

Roronoa grunted, pulling out to the tip before slamming back into his lover, making the body beneath him slide on the sheets and hit his head against the foot rail.

Sanji grunted in pain and slapped Zoro's ass cheek, "Gimme one of those pillows."

Zoro reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, placing it under Sanji's head. When the cook was comfortable, the tanner of the two picked back up where he'd left off. They built up a heavy rhythm, making the old bed beneath them creak and groan in protest.

The blond leaned in to bite Zoro's earlobe, sucking on the dangling earrings in apology when he tasted blood. "I'm not fragile, you damn marimo; so fuck me."

Taking the challenge for what it was, Zoro lifted Sanji's legs over his shoulders, pushing himself deeper into the willing body. He quickly found that spot that made Noir see stars and when he felt the powerful legs in his grasp begin to tremble, he pounded his prostate repeatedly. The red angry member bouncing between them was coated in pre-cum and Sanji used it as lubrication as he began to pump himself in time with the brute's thrusts.

The green haired man bit the inside of Sanji's white thigh and the cook gasped at the sensation, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

He was almost there.

Using the cook's flexibility to his advantage, Zoro pushed his toned legs forward so they were against the panting sweaty chest before he quickly rammed into the teen. Just a few thrusts later and Sanji came for the second time, his body convulsing. The clenching of the hole squeezed Zoro so tightly that he came shortly after, pumping his seed deep into his bed partner.

Once done, he fell back on the pillows, chest heaving. They lay on opposite ends of the bed, both trying to catch their breaths. Zoro rubbed the blond hairs on Sanji's strong calves, "So, how was your first time with a guy?"

Sanji chuckled and kicked Zoro in the ribs, "Don't get too cocky."

The green haired man laughed and sat up. He crawled up the slim man's body, kissing a trail up his chest, nibbling on pink sensitive nipples when he reached them, "It's ok to admit that that was the best orgasm of your life."

Blackleg pinched the swordsman's rump and was about to form a witty reply when the sound of a mushi ringing interrupted their moment. The first mate sighed before he rolled off the bed and located the chattering snail from his pants pocket.

"Yeah?"

The serious voice of their captain greeted them, "Zoro, is Sanji with you?"

They shared a look before he responded, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Come back to the ship now. Usopp has gone missing and the money we had for the Merry was stolen."

Sanji lit a cigarette, "We'll be there soon, Captain."

The snail went back to sleep and Zoro placed it on the desk. He watched Sanji smoke for a moment, "I never want to forget you."

The cook looked confused at the confession, "What are you talking about, Zoro?"

"Back on that island…" The marimo grabbed the previously discarded towel and began to wipe himself off, "I forgot about the crew… about you. Not even a piece of you was left in my memory."

Sanji watched him walk over to his clothes on the dresser, "I felt like there was something missing, you know? Something important but I couldn't place my finger on it." He pulled his green pants up to sit on his waist, "It wasn't until after the fight with Luffy did I realize that something was you."

The swordsman picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head before looking his lover in the eyes, "It made me sad to think that I almost lost the memories of you and… I don't wanna go through that again."

Zoro finished getting dressed and Sanji slid off the bed to his clothes, following the steps of the other male. His confession made the cook want to share his own, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

A cocky grin plastered itself on Zoro's features, "It was the dick, wasn't it?"

A black shoe collided with the swordsman's face, "Fuck you."

They laughed and Zoro walked the shoe back to its owner. He handed Sanji the footwear as he wrapped his arms around his waist, "Seriously, think I love you too."

Sanji pressed a chaste kiss to full lips, "Come on, Marimo, let's go."

 **R.Z**

Back aboard the ship, the five of them sat in a circle. The air tense and heavy as Nami retold the events of the day.

"So, Usopp was kidnapped…" Sanji started.

"And then you found him?"

Nami nodded at Zoro, "He was a mess. They did a number on him."

"But Nami," Chopper adjusted his hat, "Who are _they_?"

Luffy clenched his fist, "They go by the Franky Family."

Silence enveloped the ship and Nami stood, "Forget the money… this is personal."

"If I know Usopp like I think I do," Sanji rose to his feet, "then that means he went to their hideout to get the money back."

Zoro sighed as he untied the black scarf from his bicep, "He'll feel responsible and try to take them on his own."

Luffy stood as he felt Gomu growing impatient; both of them ready for a fight. "We leave now."

Chopper nodded at his captain's words and jumped off the ship, turning into his humanoid form. Zoro and Sanji followed suit and before Luffy joined them, Nami's voice sounded from behind him, "Leave no ass un-kicked."

With a nod of his head, he leaped off the side rail.

The Franky House wasn't far but the walk felt long. Each step put reality in the heads of the Straw Hats. If they were too late, they would lose their money; but more importantly, they would lose their nakama.

Chopper's nose twitched and he sniffed the air, "Guys, I smell Usopp's blood."

Zoro peered into the distance, "There." He pointed to a figure lying on the ground, "That must be him."

They ran to the still body lying in a pool of blood. Chopper skidded to a stop at Usopp's side, his hoof immediately going to his neck to check for a pulse. It probably had to be the longest ten seconds of the crew members lives. The doctor looked up at his captain and nodded, "He's alive."

A sigh of relief escaped the lungs of the onlookers. The three power houses turned towards the oddly shaped house and Luffy pulled down his hat, "We go."

Together, the four pirates marched to avenge their fallen comrade. They made it to the large door and Luffy stopped, halting his men's progression into the house. He could feel Gomu's anticipation for the ass whooping they were about to deliver. The steel framed entrance opened to reveal a giant. The sheer size of the man forced Luffy to lean his head back to look up at him. The overgrown human opened his mouth but the captain wasn't there to talk. He reared back, and with his devil called upon, he delivered a swift punch to the giant's gut, sending the colossal man flying backwards into the house.

When the dust cleared, a tall man stepped forward, glaring at the intruders, "Who the fuck are you?"

A low growl escaped Chopper, "You hurt our nakama!"

A moment of silence passed before laughter erupted from the awkwardly dressed men in the room. Their second in command snorted, "You mean that weakling from earlier?"

Zambai wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, still chuckling at the situation, "If you are the captain of such a weak man, what does that say about you?"

His question received no answer. Instead, a low command of "Get them" was heard and that's when chaos broke out. Men fell to the left and right of Zambai and he took a step back, shock written on his face.

A clicking noise rang through the air and it was then he realized it was the swordsman who took his men out. _I didn't even see him move._

He looked into the eyes of their attackers and murder greeted him. He gulped and glanced at the remaining Franky Family members, "It's only four of them. We can take them!"

A battle cry left their mouths as the bounty hunters rushed the pirates. Zambai watched his men fall one after the other and he cursed under his breathe, pulling his bazooka off his back and aiming it at the boy with the straw hat, "Take this, you little shit!"

The backlash from the mini cannon ball being released caused him to slide back. He grinned, his aim was always true. However, instead of seeing the boy blow up into a million human pieces, the cannon ball landed to the ground with a hard thud, sliced in two.

"What the hell?"

Zoro stood from his crouched position and was about to execute a killing blow to the man when Luffy halted him, "He's mine."

Zambai looked around to see that all his family were lying on the floor, bruised and bleeding. Defeated…that's something they hadn't been in a long time. The bazooka fell from his shaking hands as he took a step back from the approaching teen. He tried to run but Sanji stood at the back door, guarding the exit, "Don't make us chase you."

"Look," He held out his hands in surrender, "the money's not even here!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed and he released his devil, extending his leg, kicking the man into a nearby wall. His limb retracted with a snap and the four pirates walked over to the hole in the building where the man struggled to rise. When they reached him, Sanji's polished black shoe collided with his chest, knocking him back down.

"Where is your leader?"

Zambai's eyes darted back and forth between the pirates and he spoke quickly, "Gone shopping! We only deal with the black market so he could be anywhere!"

The answer was not one the rubber boy wanted and a pistol punch to the face was Zambia's reward, knocking him unconscious. Luffy pivoted on is heels back towards the entrance but stopped when his sandal tapped Usopp's slingshot. He picked it up and pocketed it, "Blow this place up."

A series of "Aye, Captain." was heard as he walked out the Franky House.

 **R.Z**

After the smoke cleared, Luffy stood on the crescent moon that was once attached to the place once known as the Franky House. Sanji and Chopper began to tend to Usopp's wounds, covering him from foot to crown in bandages. Zoro sat on a piece of metal as he watched his captain. Luffy had been staring out at the sea for some time now. Quiet. The silence was what bothered him… Luffy was never quiet.

He sighed and took his bandana off, tying it around his arm. _The day had started off so well._

Seeing the doctor and his assistant were almost done treating their patient, Zoro stood and made his way to Luffy, "It's time we head back."

The teen pulled on his hat, "I've decided."

Zoro raised his eyebrows and Sanji appeared beside him, "Usopp is stable but Chopper will need us to carry him back to the ship on a stretcher."

When neither man responded to him, he looked between the two, "Everything ok?"

"He's made a decision."

Sanji looked up to their captain, "About?"

Luffy inhaled deeply, "We will say goodbye to Going Merry."

Zoro nodded and walked back to his other crewmates. Sanji clicked his tongue, "He won't like it."

Luffy jumped down and sighed, "I'll talk to him." He brushed past the cook, continuing towards his ship… his home. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of what was to come. Sometimes being a captain was not as fun as he thought it'd be.

* * *

 _They finally had sex! Good God, it only took them like forever lol. Once again I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think. Stay tune for next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 39 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai! I hope everyone had a good 4th of July. For those of you who don't live in the US then I hope you all had a happy Monday.  
 **Shout Outs:** _Jo_! I'm happy you liked Kuzan's chapter! I know a few people who has been waiting for some Zoro and Sanji action. You are right, I did get their bathing schedule's from Oda's SBS. It makes me happy that you pick up on all the small things in my story. When I wrote Zoro's reply to Sanji's confession I chuckled myself. It's just so them. _Leon-andrew_! A new reviewer! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story as well. It _is_ a lot going on in the story but it'll all gonna tie together in the end. If you ever get confused or lost, then just poke me. I really wanted to make the non-important characters pretty important. Thank you for adding my story to your alert list! I hope both you, Jo, and the others enjoy this chapter.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

The second division commander stretched, popping his back before he settled into a comfortable position.

Three days.

That's how much longer he had before he'd arrive at the island Blackbeard was on. It had been a little over half a year that he'd been away from his family, but soon he'd have the traitor's head on a platter to present to Whitebeard.

The ringing of his mushi broke the silence around him and Ace dug into his pocket, pulling out the snail before answering it. "Yo."

"Portgas."

Fire Fist sat up at the sound of his lover's voice, "Tensa? Thought we agreed I'd call you."

Silence was his only answer, but he could hear the gears turning on the other end. "You know, you shouldn't think so loud."

When no witty reply came his eyebrows furrowed, "Smoker?"

He heard the flipping of the commodore's zippo lighter before the man spoke, "Where are you?"

"Uh," He looked at the sea all around him, "middle of the ocean."

Smoker growled, "This is no time for games, Ace. Where are you?"

He used his first name… something was wrong.

"I'm a few days out from Banaro Island."

The sound of rustling paper came through the speakers before his voice sounded again, "There should be an island near you."

Ace looked at his map and sure enough there was a small island coming up; but he couldn't stop. "Look, Smoker, what's going on? You sound antsy."

Said man clicked his tongue, "Don't worry about me. Go to that island and find us a room. I'll meet you there. I'm close to it."

The pirate sat up, shaking his head, "Baby, I appreciate you wanting to see me and all but I got a job to do first, then I can meet you and we can have all the fun we want."

The snail's eyes narrowed, "Damn it, Ace, I don't have time for your bullshit. There's some information you need to hear."

Fire Fist began to change course as curiosity filled him, "What's so important that you can't tell me over the mushi?"

He could hear the burning of tobacco as the man inhaled deeply, "Let me know the name of the inn when you've picked one."

With that, the line dropped and Ace was left staring at the sleeping snail dumbfounded. He settled back as he sailed towards his new destination, studying the map.

 _Only seven hours off course._

Relieved it wouldn't take him too long to return to his mission, he leaned against the mast and tugged his hat over his eyes, wondering what could be so important.

 **P.D.A**

He woke about an hour into his journey, just in time for him to avoid smashing his boat into the cliffs of his destination. He circled around to the ports and docked his one-man boat before leaving it. The pirate traveled into the small town and when he spotted an inn with a red star in the corner, Ace grinned and proceeded to it.

When he entered there was an elderly lady behind the bar filling out paper work. He approached her, clearing his throat to gain her attention. "Excuse me, ma'am, where can I check in for a room?"

The woman gave a slight jump and placed her hand over her heart, "Child, you scared me!" She calmed her breathing down before she inquired, "What you want?"

Her gritty voice and strung-together words made Ace pause to decipher before he replied, "I need a room."

She dug under the counter and pulled out a ring of keys, "Single or double bed?"

"Just one please."

She wrote down some information on her clipboard before handing him a key, "That'll be 5,000 beli. Rooms are charged by the night."

Ace pocketed the key and handed her the money. As she counted her beli, he gathered his belongings and proceeded to his room. Just as his foot landed on the first stair, he pivoted back towards the bar. He waited for the lady to finish with another customer before he addressed her, "Ma'am–"

"Call me Sue." She interjected.

"Right… Sue. I saw the sign hanging above the stairs."

She furiously erased something before nodding, "That's right. No Marines in my house, child. This is a safe haven for outcast."

He slowly nodded, "I see…" Her words left no room for argument so he did the only thing he knew, "I met a man name Vancy not too long ago."

At the name drop she peered up at him over her glasses. She stared at him for a long time before she dug into a stack of papers. When she pulled out his bounty poster she hummed, "Ah, Ace. Part of that Whitebeard's crew right?"

The pirate grinned when it worked, "Yeah."

"Alright." She hummed, "Vancy did give you a free pass." She handed him back his beli before threading her fingers under her chin, resting her elbows on the counter, "And you're asking about the Marine policy because…?"

"I have someone important coming. I need to know there won't be any problems."

She tapped the end of her pencil on the papers next to her, "If he don't start none then there won't be none."

"Understood ma'am." Ace bowed then made his way to his room to wait for his lover.

 **P.D.A**

Ace looked at the clock and sighed.

He'd been waiting for Smoker going on three hours now. His stomach growled, making him groan. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed food, like, yesterday. He gathered his belongings and marched to the door, swinging it open only to bump into his lover on his way out.

The Marine raised an eyebrow, "Going somewhere?"

Ace adjusted his hat and huffed, "Your ass was taking too long. I figured I'd grab a bite to eat."

Smoker guided the younger male back into the room as he took off his jacket, throwing it across the chair. Ace watched the commodore's movements as the older man ran his fingers through his hair and lit a pair of smokes. "So, what was this 'important information'?"

The white haired male countered the question with one of his own, "Where were you headed to?"

"Banaro Island." Fire Fist shrugged, "Strong source says Blackbeard has been docked there for the past week."

Smoker bit the end of his cigars, grinding them between his teeth, "He's baiting you there. You can't go."

A beat of silence passed before Ace threw his head back and laughed, "Aw man, that's a good one." When red eyes continued to bore into his, he tilted his head to the side, "You gotta be shittin' me." Pink lips formed a thin line, "You're serious."

The older gentleman stood and opened the window to get some fresh air in the clouded room, "It's treason if I tell you this…" He muttered to himself, "I could lose my job… my life." He turned to face Ace, "Do you know who the Marines are choosing for the next Shichibukai?"

"Tensa, what in the world–"

The pirate hunter held up his hand, "Humor me."

Ace let out an irritated sigh, "No, I don't know who the next dog of the government is."

Smoker tapped his cigars against the ash tray he'd found on the sill, "Marshall D. Teach."

Black eyebrows furrowed, "Fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

Red eyes regarded the male, "He's not a Shichibukai yet. He has promised to do one thing before they grant him the title."

"And what would that be?"

"The capture of Portgas D. Ace."

Said man's lips pursed before he barked another laugh. Smoker glared at the pirate, "Go ahead and tell me the joke."

The second division commander calmed himself down to a chuckle, "Are the Marines _that_ desperate?" He giggled, "Are you _that_ gullible?"

Smoker squared his shoulders and cocked his head to the side, throwing a glare at Ace. Seeing he'd offended his lover, he back peddled, "What I mean is, look at my bounty and then compare it to his." Ace snorted, "Wait, my bad, asshole doesn't even _have_ one."

When the Marine's only response was another hard glare, Mera snapped at his partner.

 _Explain._

Ace sighed, "The fact that you're willing to risk everything to tell me this is…amazing, but there's nothing to worry about. I could kick his ass in my sleep."

Smoker squashed out his cigars, "There's a bad air around HQ." He neared his partner, "The walls whisper and I have no idea what's true or not but… they say he obtained a devil fruit."

The cocky smirk fell from Ace's lips, _Thatch's fruit._

When the Marine saw the reaction that bit of information had on the pirate, he continued, "He's the only pirate devil user in the entire Marine database without a bounty."

Ace stared at the floor in thought. He couldn't remember what the distinct characteristics about that devil were, but he felt Mera shift and an unpleasant feeling settled in his gut. Something didn't sit right with him. Either way, he had to face Blackbeard.

He shook his head, _I've come too far to pussy out._

"I'm going." He looked up at Smoker, "Sorry."

Smoker let out a deep breath, "Fine, do what you want." He walked to Ace, who had taken to sitting on the bed.

The hatted male regarded his Marine, "You think I'll lose?"

Tensa stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I believe that there's a reason you have a 550,000,000 bounty."

Ace grinned, "Exactly! So, I'ma go to the town he's staying in, kill him, and then we can meet back here and have fun in the sheets before I go back to Whitebeard."

Red eyes regarded youthful black ones, "You believe that's how it'll work out?"

"Bet money."

Smoker groaned, "I didn't want to have to do this."

Faster than Ace could react, a fist collided with his cheek and his vision blurred before he blacked out.

 **P.D.A**

He woke with a groan and tried to rub the side of his face, but he felt cold metal on his wrist. He jerked his head to the side to see himself linked to the frame of the headboard. The sudden movement drained him of his energy and when he reached for Mera, silence greeted him.

 _Seastone cuffs?_

Ace looked around the room for his partner and when he spotted the Marine smoking near the window, he grunted, "Smoker, what the actual fuck?"

Said man ignored his lover and continued to puff on his cigars. When he was ready, he butted them out before walking over to the bed, "Things don't always turn out how we want them to." He sat on the edge of the bed and began to take off his boots. "The feeling in my gut says you'll go, and you'll die." He stood, unbuckling his pants; when they pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them, "You say that you'll come out the victor."

Confused eyes followed his movements and despite his weakening body, Ace quickly became aroused. It was then he noticed nothing separated him from the sheets. He looked around and noticed his clothes on the chair along with the hunter's jacket. He moaned at the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

Smoker removed his underwear and sat back on the bed, pulling the sheets off the lean man, "So, let's get lost tonight and whichever one of us finds their way back first will make a choice for the other." He reached out and ran his fingers through the pirate's coarse black pubs, "You're hard and you don't even know the situation you're in."

Ace moaned when his dick was gripped tightly, "Hey, I'm never one to pass up on good sex."

Smoker flicked the youth, "To make it even, we'll both be penetrated."

"Wait, what?" The sentence derailed the lust train he'd been riding.

The Marine grabbed the bottle of lube on the night stand before he straddled Ace's shins. He poured a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, "No more talking, Portgas."

Smoker kissed a trail to the side of the tan butt cheek before biting it. Ace's dick twitched and he let out a yelp. The older male laughed into the dimple then leaned upward to kiss his plump lips. Ace snaked his tongue around the others and moaned when Smoker responded in kind. He ground his hips against the toned pale thigh, smearing lube everywhere.

A thick hand reared back before colliding with the pirate's rump. Ace jerked back from their kiss with a hiss, "Ahh, fuck. You hit like a bitch."

Smoker glared at him, "I should've gagged you." He repeated the action, only this time putting his full strength behind the hit. The smack echoed off the walls and Ace gasped a laugh, "That's it baby."

Red eyes rolled in their sockets, the mirth shinning in them. Smoker repositioned himself over Fire Fist's dripping cock and, before lowering, he grabbed Ace's chin, forcing him to watch his manhood disappear into his ass.

The pirate groaned and tried to buck his hips, but the scratching of rope against his ankles hindered him, "Son of a bitch."

Smoker's laugh pulled his attention, "Foolish boy."

The Marine fully seated himself and Ace let out a moan, "You always have to be in control, don't you?"

"As long as you know." Smoker huffed as he rose onto his knees, sliding the penis out of him. He rolled his hips downward and started a steady tempo. The male under him moaned at the tightness of the older man.

Ace hummed, "Baby, you did so good preparing yourself."

Smoker growled and slammed down, dragging a gasp from Ace, "Hush."

The commander's arms shook so hard the metal clanked against the wood. He wanted to touch so badly. "My dick's your first dick, ain't it?" Ace rolled his hips upward, throwing the commodore off rhythm. He moaned at the burning sensation the binds left against his skin.

The man bit back a groan and clenched around the thick length, making Ace gasp, "Be quiet."

Smoker picked up the pace, causing the whole bed to thump against the wall. A series of "Oh fuck"s keyed him that his lover was near. He willed himself off the hard body, panting and huffing.

Ace threw his head back in frustration, "Oh, fuck you!" He screamed, thrusting his hips into the air, "I was so close." He whined.

Tensa chuckled and applied some lube to his cock. He climbed back onto the bed and aligned himself with the quivering hole, but before he could push in, Ace squeezed his thighs together the best he could, "Hey man, I'm not ready like you were."

Smoker pulled the tan thighs apart and settled between them, "I got lube. You'll be ok."

All protest died on dry lips when the thick manhood entered the wanted man. A spirt of cum sprang from Ace's swollen cock and Smoker quickly grabbed the length and balls, squeezing them together to stop the rest of the cum.

Ace screamed angrily, "I'ma kill you as soon as I get out of these shitty cuffs!"

Smoker chuckled at the idle threat, "What are you gonna do?" He licked the side of Ace's sweaty neck before taking his earlobe into his mouth, syncing his thrusts with his grinding teeth. His hand never let go of Ace's cock, and when he felt pre-cum soak his fingers, he began to massage the organ in his palm.

Ace gasped as he blinked a bead of sweat away from his eyes; it was sensory overload. His arms shook, jerking with every pounding the older male gave into his body. His ankles burned and he loved every second of it. Smoker said something to him but he couldn't hear it through his ringing ears. The only sounds he could make out were the slapping of skin against skin and the rushing of blood.

Tensa smiled down at his pirate, "You're beautiful." He slowed them down to an erotic grind, grinning when he felt creamy thighs quivering around him. He reached for the key to the cuffs that was on the nightstand. Moku had been begging him to release Mera ever since he bound the younger male to the bed.

Carefully he placed the key into its lock and un-cuffed his lover.

Feeling the presence of his devil made Ace's chest swell and when Smoker finally removed his hand from his manhood, he cried his release, tears and sweat blurring his vision. Worn muscles clenched around the Marine and that's when he came, buried deep in Ace.

Pink lips skimmed across chapped ones as Smoker pulled out of the abused entrance and fell over onto his back, panting as he passed out.

 **P.D.A**

Ace limped down the stairs and winced onto the barstool. He'd untied himself and snuck off into the bathroom for a whore bath before stealthy making his way out of the room. Smoker's words danced around in his head and he rapped his knuckles on the counter to get service.

He'd remembered the name of thatch's devil fruit: Yami Yami no Mi. Not that it did him a lick of good considering he couldn't remember what Yami was the devil of. He sighed and shifted in his seat as doubt slowly began to crawl into him.

Realistically looking at things…if he went to Banaro Island and killed Blackbeard, it'd pull the attention of the government his way, pissing off people he didn't even know about; not to mention the fact that those people controlled the Marines, which meant, eventually, he'd have to face Smoker in combat.

If he went to Banaro Island and lost, he would be captured.

Ace hit the counter harder and Sue approached him, "Child, don't beat my counters. Yo momma didn't teach you any manners?"

"I need a drink."

His dry answer made her eyebrows crinkle before she walked away.

The commander pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. If he were captured, then he knew his options. He would either be locked away in Impel Down…or executed. He shuttered a shaky breath; the snowball effect of him getting captured is what scared him. Too many people would get involved.

For certain he could not lose.

Plus, he was confident in his abilities. They'd led him this far in life.

Sue set the drink and a joint down in front of him. He looked up at her in surprise but she disappeared around the corner. He took a large gulp of the dark liquor before lighting the smoke. As he felt the heat of Mera on his fingertips, his mind wandered to the Marine upstairs.

After a few hits, he felt the herbs lift a weight off his shoulders and he sighed. Smoker risked everything coming to see him last night. He knew that much, but that was the problem, he didn't want to risk the Marine's life or have anything happen _to_ him _because_ of him. The thought of facing his lover in battle put a foul taste in his mouth. The taste paled in comparison to the sinking feeling in his gut when he thought about putting Smoker through his own execution.

Even if he were in prison, he couldn't have a life with the Marine. Hell, that word alone said it all.

Marine.

No matter what the outcome, the Marines were going to be present in each one, which meant putting Smoker in a spot he didn't need to be in. He chugged the rest of his drink and tapped his ashes into the cup, his mind was settled. His decision ate at his heart and brought tears to his eyes.

He was leaving Smoker.

Ace gasped a hiccup as Mera clawed at him, _No!_

He pulled his hat down so it covered his watering eyes. Mera wouldn't understand but he had to do this, even though it hurt. Strong fingers gripped the hat as a sob wracked through his body. Ace curled into himself, resting his forehead on the counter.

 _He accepts us! Who else has accepted us like he has?!_

Ace let out a sad moan. He had his family and that was all he needed.

 _Family can't do for you what he can!_

He shook his head as Mera continued to roar at him.

 _You're letting the best thing that's ever happened to you slip through your fingers!_

"Enough Mera." The pirate mumbled as he wiped his face of tears and snot. His chest felt tight as his devil tried to yank him towards the stairs.

 _YOU CAN'T TAKE MOKU AWAY FROM ME!_

The temperature of the room rose and fire began to spark from Ace's body. The human growled at the devil, leashing him back in, "This isn't about you!"

Ace heard some whispers from some nearby guest and he snapped, "Got a fuckin' problem?!"

The man and woman gasped before they gathered their belongings and scampered away from the bar. Ace sighed as he picked back up the still-lit joint, finishing the smoke and putting out the roach before trying to reason with his devil.

Yeah, everything the ol' fire ball was saying was true.

Smoker was the love of his life and he knew he would never feel anything in comparison to what he's had in his heart for the older male. Unfortunately, happy endings only happened in fairy tales and his life was far from those lovey-dovey stories.

Ace left a few bills on the bar before he stood and shrugged his duffle onto his shoulder. His feet felt like lead as he began to walk towards the exit. When Mera tried once more to ground him and make him go towards the room, the pirate took a deep breath, silencing the irate devil as he left the inn and made way towards his boat.

He had a battle to fight.

* * *

 _Once again thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ace is going through a lot and it's only gonna get more crazy from here on out! Please stay tune for the next chapter: **Monkey D. Luffy** \- Huredhiel_


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 40 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Guys…Guys…I'm so tired Q_Q  
 **Shout Outs:** _leon-andrew_ , thanks for the review! It thrills me to get feedback. Yeah it was tough writing them breaking up and poor Smoker doesn't even know it. Yeah I see Tensa as a big ol bear. Might act all tough but in the end dude just wants love like the rest of us. Blackbeard will for sure get his in the end; so nothing to worry about there. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another equally hard piece to write lol. Until next time love.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

The first mate sat next to his captain on the hard deck of the Merry. Chopper had been mending Usopp for hours now and all the crew could do was wait. The green haired male turned to face the raven teen, "You know what you're going to say?"

Luffy let out a sad chuckle, "When do I ever?"

Zoro nodded his head, "This is true."

The rubber boy pushed his hat down on his head, "No matter what I say, things won't go well."

"'Plan for the worst and hope for the best.' is what Koshiro use to say."

The door to the galley swung open and Chopper's happy face greeted the remainder of the Straw Hats, "Usopp's awake!"

The crew followed him back into the room where their nakama sat on a cot. Nami smiled sincerely, "Jeez, you had us worried."

When Usopp didn't respond to her words, she looked to Sanji for help. The cook pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on, lighting a smoke, "I don't know what you were thinking charging in there like that." He released the nicotine in his lungs, "We're just glad you made it out alive."

Zoro closed his eyes and made himself comfortable against the wall, "Think things through before you act."

Sanji snorted at his lover, "As if you're not one to talk."

Before the swordsman could respond, Usopp's quiet voice sounded in their ears, "I've been nothing but a burden." He looked around at his crewmates and when he saw their disappointed faces, he lunged at the first mate's leg, "I'm sorry! I really am! I'm so ashamed, guys!" He clenched at the green pants, crying, "We needed that money and I… I…"

Feeling his trousers start to slide down his hips, Zoro attempted to push the crying sharpshooter away, "Oi, stop it."

His words only made Usopp cry harder, "But I lost so much money!"

"You need to calm down!" Zoro pulled himself free of the blubbering teen, tugging his pants into their rightful position.

Chopper placed a hoof on his friend's shoulder, "Usopp, you should be resting."

Nami shook her head at the show Usopp was putting on, "Hear that? You should do what Chopper says."

With the guidance of their doctor, the longnose made his way back to the cot. He sheepishly glanced at his nakama, "So, then…there's no way to get the money?"

Luffy, who had taken to sitting at the table, crossed his legs on the bench, "Well, we won't know until this Franky guy gets back."

Usopp dropped his head in shame, "I see… I'm sorry."

The captain shrugged, "Even if it's gone, we still have 100,000,000 beli." He chuckled and waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it."

When Luffy laughed, Nami glared at him, "Money is _always_ something to worry about!"

The happy laughter abruptly stopped and the glare thrown at the navigator made her face heat. Chopper pulled on his hat, "Nami…"

She gave a light chuckle, "Sorry, you know I didn't mean–"

"No, it's ok." There was a silence that was suffocating and Usopp cleared his throat, "But Luffy… what about the ship? What about Merry?"

Said boy gave a small smile to the inventor and Usopp's eyes widened, "Is a hundred million enough to fix her?"

The only sound heard was the burning of tobacco when Sanji inhaled his smoke. Having no one respond to his question, Usopp urged on, "We're here at a first class shipyard, so they can do it, right?"

Nami's fist tightened and Zoro crossed his arms in response. Seeing their reactions made Usopp hesitantly continue, "They'll make the ship stronger than ever and we'll keep sailing… right?"

Usopp glanced at Chopper and the reindeer gave him a sad look, prompting his patient to place a hand on his furry shoulder, "You'll see. She'll be good as new."

The lack of response frustrated the sharpshooter so Usopp questioned his captain again, "So? Can we afford to hire them with 100,000,000 beli?"

Luffy scratched his head, "Well, the thing is…" He stumbled over his words before starting over again, "Usopp, about the ship…" He smiled brightly at the downcast man, "I've decided to get a new one."

The teen's face gave away his surprise to his friend. Luffy held his gaze for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry about deciding while you weren't around, but I've made my decision. The Going Merry's been really great to us… but it's time to say goodbye."

Shock settled upon Usopp's face and the members of the Straw Hats braced themselves for an outburst. When none came, Luffy turned behind him and grabbed the book off the table behind him, "See, I got this catalog at the Ice Ossan's place." He started to flip through the pages, "There's a lot of brand new ships that we could buy!"

It was so silent, you could practically hear crickets, so Luffy cleared his throat again, "Well, with a hundred million, we could buy a really big used ship–"

"Wait."

Luffy looked up at Usopp, watching with guarded eyes as the teen waved his hands, "Wait, wait. Come on, that's a pretty tasteless joke, not to mention ridiculous." He looked at Chopper, "Right?"

The doctor frowned and Usopp chuckled uncomfortably, "Chopper thinks you were serious!" He threw back his head and forced a laugh, "Jeez, our captain's such a kidder!" He chuckled and patted the floor in Nami's direction, "Go ahead and tell him off."

She kept her head down, staring at the floorboards. Usopp tsked, breathing heavily through his nose as he turned his gaze to Luffy, who had a stern expression written across his face. The sharpshooter's eyebrows furrowed, "What…you mean…we can't afford the repairs?" He climbed to his knees, "We can't afford it because I let them take the other two hundred million, right? That's it; isn't it, Luffy?"

Luffy closed the book and rested his elbow on his thigh as he listened to Usopp's rambling, "A first class shipyard's gonna have first class prices!"

As he struggled to stand to his feet, Luffy held out his hands to stop the injured man, "No, that's not it."

Usopp cocked his head to the side as anger began to light his eyes, "Oi, then what is it?"

Luffy gritted his teeth. He hated the way Usopp was looking at him, but this was their only option.

The inventor snapped, "Spit it out! Do you think I can't handle it?!"

"Of course not!" The captain stood to his feet, "Losing the money has nothing to do with it!"

"Then why are you spouting this shit about a new ship?!"

When Usopp took a menacing step towards Luffy, Zoro pushed himself off the wall, "Stop it, both of you! What good is arguing going to do? Calm down and talk it over."

Chopper tried to guide Usopp back to his resting cot but the teen pushed the small hooves away from his pant leg, "How can I be calm about this?! This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Seeing Zoro's approach fail, Nami tried her own, "Hey, this is important! Don't get so worked up!"

Chopper nodded his head, "She's right Usopp, you need rest! Your body can't take–"

"I don't give a damn!" He pushed Chopper away again, "The captain simply says we're changing ships and I'm supposed to roll over and accept it?"

Luffy's devil moved in him and he stood to his full height, "It's not simple! It was a hard decision!"

Usopp scoffed, "You make a hard decision and this is what happens?" He snatched the booklet from Luffy, "Don't you dare wave this thing in my face and talk like that!"

He threw it to the ground and Luffy closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He let out a deep breath, "What are you doing?"

Usopp shook his head, "I don't want to see it!" He shoved Luffy's shoulder, "Oi, Luffy, if it's not because the money was stolen, then what's it about? Eh, Luffy?" There was no response and it dragged a growl from Usopp, "Tell me!"

He shoved his captain again, "Come on, say it! Why aren't you saying anything? If you think I can handle it, then don't hold back! Tell me! If you don't give me a reason I'm not gonna listen to another word!"

Each push of his shoulder irritated Gomu and the devil snarled. _Handle this before I do._

"Going Merry isn't fixable!"

The words brought a hush upon the room. The seagulls could be heard squawking outside and Usopp's shoulders fell, "What did you say?"

Luffy clenched his fingers into a fist, "Don't make me repeat it." Usopp stared at his captain and the boy sighed, "The Merry can't be fixed. No one can repair her." Luffy took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, "If there were any other way I wouldn't be doing this."

Feeling the strength leave his body, Usopp collapsed to his knees, "But she's our ship!" He slapped the wooden floor, "This ship we're all standing on!"

Luffy glared at his friend, "That's right; this ship's gonna sink."

Usopp tilted his head as if he didn't hear correctly, "What are you talkin' 'bout Luffy?"

"It's true." The string keeping his hat around his neck felt tight against his throat, "That's what they said at the shipyard: it won't reach the next island."

Usopp sucked his teeth, "Oh, we won't reach it, huh? So, you let some guys you just met feed you a line of bullshit and you were happy with it?"

Luffy's eye twitched, "Excuse me?"

"Some so-called first class shipwrights said it can't be done and you believed them?! We've been together our whole journey! Though rough seas and battles! She's a nakama who's been with us through thick and thin and you're just going to let her die here?!" Anger flooded Usopp's veins, "Is that all this ship means to you, Luffy?"

The situation started to take a toll on him, aggravating his wounds and making him cough into his arm. Chopper walked over to him, checking his injuries; when he saw the blood spots on the bandage, he sighed, "That's enough, Usopp. If you keep yelling like that–"

He jerked himself away from the doctor, wiping the red liquid from his lips, "Thanks, but move. I'm not done yet."

Luffy took another deep breath, "Are you saying you can assess it yourself?" When Usopp didn't respond he nodded, "Right. Look, we don't have a shipwright, that's why we had them look at it and they told us our options. I'm tired of going in circles, Usopp."

"It doesn't matter! We don't need any help from them!" The inventor shook his head, "I'll repair her myself, like I always have! That's how we've gotten this far after all."

His legs gave out and he hit the floor with a bang, but his determination had him crawling on the floor towards the door. Zoro looked away from the pitiful sight, his eyes catching Sanji's and both men frowned. The situation was getting out of hand and he didn't know how to fix it.

"I'll go get started. You guys help too."

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, "Oi, hold on, Usopp."

His words didn't reach the teen as he mumbled to himself, "You're right, we'll need more timber. Go buy some from the shipyard. We've got a lot of work to do."

Luffy watched his crewmate struggle to the exit and the vein in his forehead grew as his anger did. Gomu's presence wrapped around him. _Make him understand._

The captain clenched his fist; he couldn't make him understand. Usopp was being stubborn and that was something he couldn't control. He didn't get it; he was making the best decision for the crew… for their lives…

He couldn't watch it anymore, "YOU'RE NOT A SHIPWRIGHT, USOPP!"

His chest heaved in anger and Nami jumped at the outburst, "Luffy, calm down."

Usopp looked back at his captain, "Yeah and what about it?! Those workers won't go out on a limb to repair someone else's ship! I don't give a shit what some irresponsible shipwright who gives up after just one look says!" He laughed, "This just shows us that we have to take care of our ship ourselves."

He looked at the sheep figurine on the steering pole sadly, "I swear I won't abandon this ship." He glared at his crew, "Have you all lost your minds?! Some big shot shipwrights just fed you a convincing story and you believed them! The crewmates I know would see past their song and dance and believe in Merry's strength."

The longnose stood from his spot on the floor, glaring at Nami in disappointment before spinning around and stalking over to Luffy, "You're just spewing some oversimplified senile bullshit while putting on airs about being a captain!" He snatched the front of Luffy's shirt, popping a yellow button from its place, "I've misjudged you, Luffy!"

Nami took a step towards the hostile man, "Wait, Usopp, Luffy feels the same way–"

Luffy held his hand out and she bit her lip to keep from talking, "Stay out of this, Nami! I've made my decision!" He felt his blood boil and his skin turn hot. He was fucking sick of arguing, "I won't change my mind and no matter what you say. We're getting a new ship! We're saying goodbye to Merry!"

The red material of Luffy's shirt stretched as Usopp pulled him closer, "I won't let you do it! Listen to me, Luffy, not everyone can tolerate following someone like you forever! I'd never keep sailing if it meant leaving a wounded nakama behind!"

His words hit a nerve, "Tolerate me?! You're talking crazy! You can't treat a ship like it's a person even if it's our nakama!"

He slapped the weak hands off of him, making Usopp growl, "Yes you can! Merry still has the power to go on! I know what you're thinking, you're hyped about getting a new ship!"

Sanji pushed the two teens apart, "Guys, let it go! Nothing good will come from being so hostile!"

Usopp ignored the cook's words, "Everything you said about loving Merry was just empty words!"

Luffy pushed past Sanji, tackling Usopp to the ground and pinning him by the shoulders, "That's enough out of you!"

Nami gasped as Usopp let out a pained moan from under the irate man. Luffy leaned in close to the longnose, "Don't make it sound like you're the only one who's suffering! We all feel the same way!"

Usopp struggled to overpower the devil eater, "Then how could you even think about changing ships?!"

Luffy tsked, "Fuck it!" He shoved Usopp away and the wounded man's head banged against the floor, "Have it your way then! If you don't like how I do things, then you can just pack up–"

A swift kick to the face cut the boy off from his rant, sending Luffy crashing into the only table they had in the kitchen. Fuming, Sanji spat out his long-ago burnt out smoke, "You jackass, what were you about to say?!"

The silence from the debris gave him his answer, "Get over yourself!" He looked at Usopp, "The both of you! Don't talk so carelessly! You both hear me?!"

Zoro closed his eyes at his lover's actions. Everyone was on edge.

Luffy sat up and moved some of the broken wood around, adjusting his hat on his head, "I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

Usopp's quiet voice came from the other side of the room, "No… it's ok, Luffy." Everyone looked at the sharpshooter lying on his back, "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Luffy let out a tired sigh, "What?"

The skinny man painfully rolled over and lifted himself from the ground, "Any nakama who can't pull their weight gets cut loose and left behind." He sat cross legged on the floor, "If you're gonna do that to Merry, then do it to me too."

Sanji lit a cigarette, quickly inhaling a good portion of the tobacco stick, "Don't say such stupid things."

Usopp shook his head, "No, I mean it! I've done a lot of thinking about it. To tell you the truth, I've known that I could never be as incredible as you guys. Just today, I couldn't even handle guarding some money. Where you're headed, I'll be nothing but a burden." He stood from his spot, "You don't need weak nakama, right?"

Realization and sadness filled black orbs and Usopp looked away from them, "Luffy, you're the man who'll be the Pirate King, right? Well as for me, I don't need to go that far. Come to think of it, just when I was about to set sail you invited me to join you… that's the only real relationship we have. There's no reason to sail together knowing we have different purposes."

Usopp brushed past Nami and opened the door he'd been trying to reach all along. Sanji stared after him in disbelief, "Hey man, where are you going?"

"I'll go wherever I want. It's none of your concern anymore… I'm leaving the crew."

The words dropped like an anvil on the Straw Hats' chests, and when the door closed, they all looked at their captain for his next actions. When he didn't move from his place amongst the scattered wooden pieces, Nami snapped, "What the hell are you waiting for?! Are you just going to let him do that? Go after him!"

She didn't know what to do…she felt helpless, "Hurry up and go!" Luffy stood and began to clean up the mess he'd made and Nami huffed, "We've come so far together… are you sure you want to part ways like this?" She couldn't get through to him, so she turned to Sanji, "Usopp… is one of our nakama, right?"

Blue eyes clouded before he looked down from the begging brown ones. When no one made an attempt to go after Usopp she choked out a sob, "Please, Luffy, you…you're the captain, right? Why won't you say anything?"

Not knowing what else to do, she ran out the door followed by Sanji and Chopper. Zoro walked over to Luffy and placed a hand on his shoulder, stilling his movements. No words were said between first mate and captain but the message was relayed; they would get through this.

Luffy sighed and stood, "Do you think I'm wrong?"

Zoro's earrings jingled when he scratched his head, "Do you think you're wrong?"

The captain left the galley and joined the remainder of his crew on the deck as they watched Usopp walk away. Said man stopped, keeping his back to his former crew as he spoke, "Luffy, I'm leaving your crew. I've been a burden to the very end and because you're the captain, the ship belongs to you." He turned to face his former leader, "That leaves me only one alternative. Monkey D. Luffy, I challenge you to a duel! I will return at 10 o'clock tonight! Whoever wins the duel gets to keep Merry. I'm going to beat you and take her with me and THAT will be the end of our relationship!"

Luffy glared down his nose at his ex-nakama before he stormed off the deck.

 **M.D.L**

Luffy lay in his hammock watching the hands move on the clock… waiting… anxiously. By no means did he want to fight Usopp. Despite their argument, he still considered him his friend, but he knew what had to be done. They couldn't move past this until things were settled.

The hatch to the men's quarters opened and Nami came through it. He watched her pace the room, their eyes occasionally meeting as he waited for her to speak. She finally stopped and looked up at the ceiling, "You can't seriously be thinking about doing this."

He rolled his eyes and stared at the wall.

"Why would two nakama have a duel? You two will calm down after a while, Usopp was just overreacting because the situation got out of hand."

Luffy slid a bored look her way before dragging his hat down to cover his eyes, "It's too late to back out now."

She huffed, "That's not true! You can apologize and talk things over!"

He shrugged, "Like I said, it's too late."

"Why?!"

He sighed, "Usopp's not stupid enough to bet his life because he's overreacting and we wouldn't be here if talking it over would fix it." He turned on his side, putting his back to her, "If that's all, leave."

Nami gasped at the dismissal. She sucked her teeth and stormed out of the quarters, livid. The navigator made her way to the deck and breathed in the salted air, today was a shitty day.

The door to the galley was open and she heard the deep voices of Sanji and Zoro. She climbed the stairs and neared the entrance but didn't step inside as she listened to the conversation between the cook and the swordsman.

Sanji walked pass the door to the sink, turned on the water and splashed some on his face, "What can we do?"

Zoro let out a noncommittal groan, "There's nothing we can do."

"This is partly our fault…"

Black eyebrows furrowed, "How?"

Sanji lit a smoke, "If we weren't out fucking we could have been with them. None of this would have happened."

Nami's eyebrows rose. _Well, at least something good happened today._ She heard boots crossing the floor and she looked into the glass and saw Zoro standing in front of Sanji.

"You saying you regret it?"

Sanji bonked Zoro on the top of his head with the heel of his foot, "What I'm _saying_ is, I could have been doing better things than fucking you!"

Nami's head banged against the glass. _Stupid answer, Sanji._

Zoro didn't get a chance to respond due to the door bursting open and the navigator storming up to them, pulling them apart, "Shut up! This isn't the time!" She let go of the men and ran her hand down her face, "I can't stand any more bickering."

Nami sighed as she walked over to the cot Usopp had laid on not only two hours ago and rested on it, "Don't fight over things you can't fix."

The sound of creaking turned their attention to the slowly opening door. A red hat peeked out before the owner slid through the opening. The crew's heart ached when they saw big watery brown eyes.

Zoro fought his urge to console the tiny reindeer, "Chopper… don't tell me you went after Usopp."

The large hat shielded their view of his eyes as he walked further into the room, setting his backpack of medical supplies down and tracing the cross with his hove, "I wanted to treat his wounds but he turned me away."

He walked over to Nami and when he was close enough, she could see his fur was wet from crying, "Usopp got a room in town and he said we–"

He hiccupped and Nami mumbled an "Aw" before she scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him to her. He rubbed his face in her shirt and cried, "He said we weren't nakama anymore! He told me to go back to the ship!"

Nami shushed him as she rocked from side to side, running her fingers through his coarse fur, "It's like all the fun times we had up until this morning never happened and we still don't know what's become of Robin." She looked Zoro in the eyes helplessly, "It's almost like the crew is falling apart."

The clock struck ten and Sanji dropped his cigarette in the sink, "Let's go."

The four Mugiwara Pirates left the galley and approached their captain, who was standing in the middle of the deck. Luffy didn't make eye contact when he addressed them, "It's time. Usopp will show." He jumped overboard and walked inland, "You guys stay on the ship and don't come down, got that?"

He stopped and looked up at the full moon in the sky, steeling himself and his devil for the fight to come. The wind whipped through Luffy's clothes as Gomu stirred inside him, alerting him of another's presence. He watched the man he'd come to love as nakama… his family… arrive for their duel.

* * *

 _Whew, that moment when everyone's on edge lol. Chopper reminds me of my baby nephew. I think it's how cute he is lol. Thanks for reading everyone and please review if you can. Like I stated before, I love to hear what you all think and the feedback helps a lot. Please stay tune for the next chapter: **Kong** \- Huredhiel _


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 41 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Bruh, lemme tell y'all how hot it is in Texas. It's hotter than Satan's ass crack on a bad day. I walk outside and it feels like I'm melting. Please, Fall, just come soon T_T  
 **Shout Outs:** Much love to _xX Zeode Xx_ and _CandyPrince3408_ for adding my story to your like and favorite list. Also, _CandyPrince3408_ more love for you for adding me, as an author, to your favorites/alerts list. Makes me happy *_* _  
_ **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Kong**

Copious stacks of paper covered the metal desk, hiding the commander-in-chef behind white towers. He lifted a stack and placed it on the ground, it was getting too high for his desk. Kong rubbed his eyes as he opened a manila folder, beginning to read over the information it contained. On his desk was every piece of intel the Marines had on the Whitebeard pirates and their allies. Newgate had more allies than any pirate fleet admiral in the database and each ally had crewmates with rap sheets as long as his fucking leg.

When a knock came to his door, he sighed, "Enter."

Fleet Admiral Sengoku poked his head through the crack, "You busy?"

"The question is why are you _not_ busy?"

Sengoku entered the room and plopped on the couch, "I've lost enough sleep; figured I'd take a break." He looked out the window at the seagull that was perched on the sill. He opened the sheet of glass, allowing the News Coo to drop off the morning paper before flying away. "What are you doing anyways?"

Kong dropped a file, "Looking at backgrounds."

The younger of the two raised an eyebrow, "Of?"

"Whitebeard and all those affiliated with him."

Sengoku crossed his legs as he flipped a page in the paper, "You think Blackbeard can actually do it?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and Garp strolled into the room munching on some rice crackers, "Afternoon."

Kong watched crumbs litter his carpet and he glared at his friend, "Can't you eat neater?"

A bushy gray eyebrow was raised, "What's that mean?" The superiors gave their subordinate a flat stare and he laughed, "Want some?"

The commander shook his head, "Unlike you two, I'm busy. So state your business and get out."

Garp rolled down his bag of crackers, a weighted expression crossing his features, "I heard a rumor and I wanted to see if it was true."

Sengoku folded back his newspaper so he could better see the vice admiral, "They say the walls talk but not to always believe them. What did they tell you?"

"My grandson's life is being gambled on." Straight to the point.

Kong and Sengoku shared a look before the older of the two sighed, "We wanted to wait to tell you until we were sure."

The man with the afro nodded his head, "We still aren't sure, so maybe there's no need to worry."

The vice admiral huffed before stuffing more crackers into his mouth.

"The Monkeys are notorious for causing trouble for the Marines; especially the one that's supposed to be on our side." The youngest of the three chuckled and Kong grinned, "Tell me about your grandson."

Garp sat on the couch across from Kong, "Ace is stubborn like his old man." When Roger's face popped into his head he grinned, "I trained him myself. Boy's got spirit and heart. Excellent strategist."

"When you say old man, who are you referring to?" Garp's grin grew into a smile but he didn't give his superior a response. Kong snorted, "Ya know, for you to be a Marine with a family full of criminals, you sure keep tight lips on their information." He walked two folders to the tan male, "Read these files and tell me what you think."

The room was enveloped in silence while the vice admiral looked over the information. He chuckled when he was done, "So there's nothing for me to worry about."

Sengoku raised an eyebrow, "You think Blackbeard won't succeed?"

"Like I said," He put the files on the table with a grin, "I trained the boy myself. Not to mention he's under Whitebeard's influence. Edward wouldn't have made him second commander for nothing."

The elder hummed as he nodded his head. There was something else. "I want you to look at this."

He dropped a black folder on top of the manilas and walked back to his desk. Garp eyed the file before he picked it up, opened it, and flipped through the pages. The Marine cursed under his breath as he pulled out a sheet of paper, holding it up next to the other document. When he was done absorbing the information, he chucked the papers onto the table and rubbed his eyes.

Kong knew the information his friend just read had changed his perspective. "Now, tell me who you think will win."

There was a pregnant pause before he answered, "Ace, without Mera, is an excellent fighter. However, looking at both their devils…" Garp stood with a solemn face, "Darkness will consume everything… even fire." He exited the room, leaving his rice crackers behind.

Weary eyes followed the vice admiral and when the door clicked shut, Sengoku put his hands over his face, groaning, "What type of friends are we?"

Kong looked at the files on the table in front of his desk, "Professionals who have jobs to do… people to protect. We can't let our personal feelings get involved in this."

The Buddha shook his head, "Last time I put aside feelings I lost someone dear to me." He climbed to his feet with thoughts of a certain blond haired, blue eyed man on his mind. Sengoku grabbed the bag of rice crackers before leaving the presence of his superior.

Kong swirled around in his chair to look out the window, sighing. The task the Gorosei set upon them all was unjust. Those old bastards didn't have to answer to anyone, therefore their decisions were made without taking the domino effect into consideration. He scoffed and pulled out his mushi, dialing a code on the snail.

The ringing stopped and the communication device blinked, indicating the call had been answered. Kong let the silence stand before he spoke, "Meet me in my office."

The snail went back to sleep and Kong pocketed the brown gastropod, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes as he waited for his agent.

 **K**

The Blue Pheasant sat in front of the commander-in-chief, watching drool drip down his chin. Kuzan chuckled and released his devil, dropping the temperature of the room drastically. The hairs on Kong's arms stood and the line of spit froze, making the commander shiver before his eyes cracked open, "You asshole."

Aokiji chuckled, "If I can't sleep then no one can." The admiral reeled in Hie, "What can I do for you?"

Kong slid a stack of folders in front of himself, "It's time we updated a few things." He opened the file and skimmed it, "Have you had any luck finding Dr. Nocturne?"

"Unfortunately, there have been no sightings of him." Kuzan crossed his long legs, "I did contact Vegapunk however."

"He actually spoke to you?"

The pheasant shrugged, "Barely."

Kong pulled a container of folders from under his desk and once opened, he rummaged through it, "How is his experiment going?"

"They are on their fourth phase. He says it'll be complete soon."

A heavy sigh escaped the older Marine, "What the Gorosei asked him to do to that man is unspeakable."

Kuzan formed an ice ball, tossing it back and forth between his hands, "Kuma agreed to it. Why? I have no idea. I sure as hell wouldn't have."

The conversation paused while Kong updated the file labeled "Vegapunk". He set it off to the side when done and grabbed Nocturne's file, "Keep up your search for the doctor." He placed it on top of Vegapunk's and grabbed another folder, "Any information regarding Dragon?"

"Dragon's a ghost. Only seen when he wants to be."

The muscular man clicked his tongue, "Damn it. All the information we have on him is months old." He watched Kuzan throw the ice ball into the air, "He's good at being incognito."

Aokiji shrugged, "His son isn't."

Kong rolled his eyes, "I haven't even built a profile for him yet." He stroked his beard, "The Gorosei are very interested in him."

"Monkey D. Luffy is breaking every law and rule they have placed in the world. He has balls and isn't afraid to show them."

"That, or he's stupid."

Kuzan shook his head, "He went to The Judicial Island and crumbled it to the ground all for one nakama. He's truly of Garp's blood."

The commander-in-chief laughed, "He would've made an excellent agent."

Kuzan sat up a little in his seat, "Most of the D's are against the Marines." He eyed his superior, "Why are the Gorosei afraid of those with D? We are taught upon entry to the academy that if a D isn't on our side then they are considered a world threat."

Kong pinched the bridge of his nose, "History has shown those with D ultimately become a threat to the Government. They are also the only ones willing to go all out against authority."

"Maybe we should try recruiting some of these D's."

The elder snorted, "Sapientes ad Iustitia might be an organization built with the sole purpose of bringing about peace, but we will go about it our way and not the way of the D's."

Aokiji sat up straighter in his seat, putting his ice ball on the desk, "Speaking of agents, I have a request."

"Is it regarding Commodore Smoker?"

Black eyebrows disappeared behind his sleeping mask, "How did you know?"

"You'll learn that I know everything. What is it that you want?"

The admiral took a deep breath, "He's involved with a pirate and I need to guarantee his protection."

Kong stood and walked to a file cabinet, opening it and thumbing through the files. When he got to Smoker's profile, he pulled it, "What pirate is he involved with?"

"Portgas D. Ace."

Thick fingers ran through white hair. He felt hella old today, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kong read Smoker's file, "He's a man of moral justice. A rebel when it comes to command." He bit his thumb nail, "Do you think he's contacted Portgas regarding the Shichibukai plan?"

"I'm pretty sure he has."

The commander tsked, "I can protect him from all but the Gorosei." He walked to the window, his back to the admiral, "Should I be concerned about his position in the upcoming battle?"

Kuzan stretched before standing, "Shouldn't. He's a Marine above anything else but it will hurt him." He walked towards the exit, pausing before he crossed the threshold, "You say battle as if it's already been decided."

The elder sighed, "Garp confirmed what I already knew: that man's devil is the game changer. If he didn't have it, I would be making plans to fill the next Shichibukai spot instead of reading novels on criminals' backgrounds." He eyed the pheasant ice sculpture his agent sat on his desk, "Sengoku is calling all the Shichibukai together to inform them of their parts to play in the war. Be my eyes and ears."

"Understood."

Just as the admiral was about to walk out the room, Kong's voice sounded, "You've seen Nico Robin."

The tall man glanced over his shoulder, "I have."

"Keep up with her this time. She's a vital piece to this puzzling world we live in. We can't let the Gorosei get their hands on her again."

Aokiji hummed in agreement, "She's with Garp's grandson in the Straw Hat Pirates."

Thick arms crossed over his broad chest, "That's probably the perfect place for her to be. I want you to follow Garp. If I know my friend, he'll get in touch with his family."

With a "Sir", Kuzan left the commander's room and the elder leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling.

They had been waiting for the Gorosei to fuck up. Those five assholes had been playing God for some time now, but it seemed their recent decisions were giving him and his organization their chance to make certain moves. Kong rubbed his eyes, he would fix this corrupted system they have ruling the world, but he had to cut off the head of the snake first and that was the hard part.

He needed more undercover agents… and patience.

He'd always been a man of action, so the waiting game was killing him; but he knew the end results would be better if he bided his time rather than to rushed in. He'd been plotting this scheme for over ten years… what's a few more?

* * *

 _My boi, Kong! He really hasn't made much of an appearance in the show but this guy is like super duper important. See how I added that duper in there? Means he's extra special, lol. Thanks for reading and I hoped everyone enjoyed. Stay tune for next chapter: **Coby** \- Huredhiel _


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 42 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** So, I watched the English version of One Piece on Toonami. Yeaaaaaa, I don't know if it's because I only watched the dubbed but I can't stand how they sound. Usopp is Krillin. That alone does something to my soul lol.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _yukino76_ for adding my story to your favorites and alerts! I'm glad you like it. Thanks to my _Guest_ who reviewed ^_^ Kong is a mystery character; big plans for him in the upcoming chapters. Garp will go through so much more pain before things get better. I'm so thrilled you liked the story. Hope to be seeing you around again! Special thanks to everyone who is still with me so far, I greatly appreciate it. You guys are fucking awesome. _  
_**Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Coby**

The older male watched the younger sleep. He ran his fingers through pink hair, grinning when the other mumbled drowsily. Helmeppo traced the scar on Coby's forehead. The touch made his eyelids flutter before they slowly opened. Tired eyes glanced at the window and a groan escaped his chapped lips when he noticed it was still pitch black outside.

"Why are you up?"

The blond shrugged, "I wanted to watch you sleep."

A blush crossed Coby's cheeks as he leaned up to kiss his lover, "Let's get dressed. I'm sure Vice Admiral Garp has already started his day."

Helmeppo kissed Coby on his forehead one more time before he stood and began to put on his uniform. When they were both dressed, the master chief petty officer and petty officer left their quarters, descending down the stairs to reach the deck level. Coby breathed in the salted air and smiled, "Today is going to be a good day."

A soft voice reached their ears, "You two are up early."

The pair turned to Garp's right hand man and saluted, "Sir!"

Bogard pushed himself off the wall, "We'll be docking at Water Seven soon. Get breakfast then prepare the men for docking."

He watched them salute and run off to accomplish their assignments. The Marine stuffed his hands into his pockets as he approached the vice admiral. Garp watched the sunrise, his fingers tracing over his infamous dog mask. Bogard observed his comrade's tense shoulders, "Are you going to tell him about Ace?"

Garp shook his head, "I can't tell him something I'm not sure of."

"Have you tried to contact him?"

The war hero sighed, "I've tried three times. He'll call me back…"

The breakfast horn blared, spurring the men on deck into motion. They rushed around their superiors to the galley and the men stood in silence watching the rising sun. It wasn't until only they remained did Bogard speak, "Remember your own teachings, Garp."

Said man nodded his head, "The first and greatest commandment is…"

"Don't let them scare you." Bogard shrugged, "We don't know what could happen to Ace. You believe in him. So let's keep believing; it's all we can do."

Garp nodded his head in agreement with his subordinate. He continued to watch the sun rise with a sad smile. For now, he would put his trust in his grandson.

 **C**

Soldiers marched through the city and towards the shipyard, where they were told the pirates were being kept. The gates to the Galley-La Company opened and the man in the dog mask signaled his men to follow him in. Once in the yard, the vice admiral closed his eyes and let his sense expand, grinning when he found his grandson. Instead of using the door, he walked over to the third window and smiled. He reared back and punched the side of the building, creating a massive hole in the wall.

Those in the room let out surprised yells and when the dust cleared, confused faces greeted him. Garp chuckled, "Is that you guys?" He questioned as he walked through the hole, "The Straw Hat crew? There are very few people Monkey D. Luffy should meet."

When the occupants in the room crouched into fighting positions, Garp chuckled, "Oh, I'm not here for you." He looked past the blond haired one to see his grandson sitting at the table, asleep. He popped his knuckles, "I'm here for you."

Faster than anyone expected, Garp rushed to the unconscious captain, punching him off of the chair and onto the floor, "Wake up!"

The force of the hit made the flooring crack as Luffy bounced off of it. The devil user screamed and clutched his head, "That hurts!"

Garp removed his mask, grinning, "A punch of love that couldn't be stopped, eh?" Soft eyes regarded the boy on the floor, "I heard you've been acting pretty recklessly and that you've made quite a mess. That true, Luffy?"

At hearing the familiar voice, Luffy glanced up at the Marine, "Grandpa?!"

The pirates expressed their shock at the title, "Huh?!"

Chopper entered his brain point form to attempt to wrap his head around the news, "The Marine vice admiral is your GRANDPA?!"

"Now, Luffy," Garp's chiding tone pulled their attention, "Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

Nami regarded the man when she heard another Marine mention his name, "Garp… isn't that the name of that war hero?"

Sanji stared at his captain in disbelief, "Luffy is your grandpa really…" He trailed off when the elder stood to his full height.

Luffy rubbed the growing bump on his head, "Yeah, he is. Don't try to fight him. I was almost killed by grandpa tons of times in the past."

Garp crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Hey now! Don't start speaking ill of me." He rubbed his chin in thought, "When I tossed you into that bottomless ravine and left you alone in the jungle at night and tied you to those balloons to send you flying in the sky, it was all to make you a strong man."

Sanji's curly eyebrow twitched as he scoffed, "I think I've just heard part of what gave Luffy his endless will to live…"

Garp chuckled a "Buhahaha" before he continued, "In the end I left you with a close friend to continue your training with Ace." At the mention of his other grandson he sighed, "And while you've been out of my sight so many things have happened…" His sadness was replaced with anger, "I did all that training to forge you into a strong Marine!"

Luffy jumped to his feet, screaming, "I always told you that I wanted to be a pirate, didn't I?"

Garp yelled back at the younger boy, "You were corrupted by that Red Hair! It's nonsense!"

"I owe my life to Shanks!" Luffy puffed out his chest, "Don't you insult him!"

Strong fingers grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt and Garp raised his fist, "Do you mean to tell your own grandpa what to do?"

The rubber boy flinched at the possibility of getting hit, "No! I'm sorry!"

Still not understanding the situation, Chopper's eyes widened, "Emergency! Luffy is caught by the Marines!"

As the pirates and shipwright discussed amongst themselves about how they were going to get out of the grasp of the Marines, Sanji glanced over at the pair, his jaw dropping at the audacious sight. "They're fucking asleep!"

Franky, who'd only been there to tell them he was making them another ship, looked at the pirates, "So…" He eyed the sleeping men hesitantly. Regardless of the fact that the Marine was Luffy's kin, he was a wanted man; and after the shit that happened at Enies Lobby, the last thing he wanted to do was fight off a vice admiral. "What do we do? I've never been in a situation like this."

Before anyone could respond, they heard a small pop and a grunt. The bursting of Garp's snot bubble woke him from his nap, "Oh no, I fell asleep…" He noticed Luffy still in his grasp, sleeping as well. His eyes narrowed and he reared back, punching the slumbering boy, "Wake up Luffy! Is that how you act towards someone scolding you?!" Punches of love continue to rain down on the pirate's head as Garp ranted, "First of all, where do you get off speaking like that to your grandpa?!"

Feeling like he'd had enough, Garp released him and Luffy rubbed his now-bruised head, whining under his breath, "Really… that hurts."

"Do you even know what level of pirate that Red Hair you keep going on about is?!"

Confusion crossed Luffy's features, "Who? Shanks and the guys? Are Shanks and everybody doing alright? Where are they?"

Garp waved a dismissive hand, "Whether they're fine or not…" He needed Luffy to understand who he was calling friend, "There are as many pirates out there now as there are stars." His mind wandered back to Ace and he cleared his throat to shake the worry from him, "Take that Whitebeard Ace is running around with. He's one of the four great pirates who rule over the latter half of the Grand Line, acting as though they were emperors! We call them Yonko. In order to keep reigns on these four men, the Marines and the Shichibukai were assembled. We, along with the World Government, are great powers which form a delicate balance that keeps the peace around the world to stop it from crumbling."

A blank stare settled on Luffy's face, "I don't really get it buuut…" He gave a nonchalant shrug, "If he's fine then ok." He pulled his straw hat off and smiled fondly at it, "Man, this old thing brings back memories."

The exasperated glare sent to Luffy made Robin chuckle as she turned to Nami, "What's his connection with Red Hair?"

The navigator shrugged, "All I know is Luffy said that he asked him to take care of that straw hat for him. I didn't know he was such an amazing person."

A ruckus outside gathered everyone's attention. They heard Marines screaming and a deep voice commanding people to move out of his way. Garp peered over his shoulder at Bogard, "What's all the commotion?"

Bogard observed the scene, "It's the bounty head, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro."

A bushy eyebrow was raised, "Oh? Luffy's nakama, right?" Garp examined his fighting style before turning to his trainees, "He looks tough, try and stop him."

The boys saluted and drew their weapons. Helmeppo twirled his kukri around while he waited for Zoro to reach him and when he saw an opening, he took it, attacking with ferocity.

Luffy ran past his grandfather out into the yard, "Oi, wait, Zoro! There's no reason to fi–"

His words were cut off as a pain blossomed on his chin. The force of the kick slid him back and caused him to bite his tongue. He looked around, spitting out blood, before spotting the culprit, "What the fuck?" When he tried to punch his target, the pink haired man disappeared. Luffy gasped, "That technique."

Gomu chuckled at his partner's lack of realization. _He's behind you._

Without putting thought into it, Luffy reached back, grabbing his attacker and slamming him into the ground. He looked up and when he saw Zoro subduing his enemy, Luffy jumped on the Marine, preparing to deliver a knockout punch when Garp's laugh echoed across the yard, "You guy are really no match at all."

The pink haired Marine waved his hands in surrender, "You're as strong as I thought. Just what I'd expected." Luffy stood and the soldiers picked themselves up off the ground, "Luffy-san. Zoro-san. It's been a while; do you remember who I am?"

The two pirates shared a look, "Who?"

The boy chuckled, "It's me, Coby."

"Coby…" Luffy started, "Coby is my friend but…" He squinted his eyes, "The Coby I know was a lot smaller."

Coby laughed, "I'm that Coby! The same cry-baby, good-for-nothing Coby."

Luffy's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Zoro elbowed his captain, "That Coby? Why is he on the Grand Line?"

Said boy laughed at their reactions, "I'm still not used to being a commissioned officer but when I heard the two of you were nearby, I couldn't resist coming to see you." He saluted to them, "It's because of you two that we've become who we are."

Helmeppo snorted, "Well, I'll give them that much."

Coby smiled, "A lot has happened. Right now we're being trained by Vice Admiral Garp at Headquarters."

Zoro returned his swords to their sheaths, "So that's what became of you."

Luffy looked the former chore boy up and down, "Damn, man; there's a limit to how fast someone should grow. You surprised me! You were so much rounder then too."

The three friends walked back to the damaged building, "You must have been pretty tired after the Enies Lobby incident; sorry to have disturbed you."

The hatted boy shook his head, "No, it's fine. It's been a while, so let's make it a party!"

"Wait a second!" At the desperate cry, the men stopped and looked at the owner of the voice, "You didn't recognize me at all, did you?"

Zoro scrutinized him, "Who're you?"

Helmeppo's cleft chin trembled, "It's me! M-E!"

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know a 'Me'."

Blue eyes rolled behind black visors, "Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo." Their blank faces spurred him to continue, "I'm the man who almost drove you to the death penalty, Roronoa Zoro!" The swordsman eyes narrowed, making a nervous chuckle bubble from Helmeppo, "How's that? You remember me now?" Luffy shook his head and the blond sighed, "I'm that idiot that rode on his father's fame."

A light bulb moment happened for the pirate, "Oh yeah, there was a guy like that… that was you?"

Helmeppo hung his head and Coby laughed at his lover, "It can't be avoided, Helmeppo-san; you can't dodge your past."

"Well, now that the reunion is out of the way," Garp hiked his thumb towards the building, "Someone fix this wall."

One of his troops made a disapproving noise, "Aw, hell no. Why'd you break it if you didn't want to fix it?"

Garp shrugged, "Entering that way was cooler."

The subordinates glared at their superior, "That doesn't give you a reason! If you want it fixed, then you have to help too!"

A few roundabout arguments later, Garp finally conceded. After they gathered all the materials needed, the Marines started the repair process. While they worked, the pirates stood uncomfortably in the room. This was their first time encountering a unit of Marines and not having to fight for their lives.

Garp hammered a nail into the wood as he addressed his grandson, "By the way, Luffy, I heard you met your old man."

"Who? What do you mean by old man?" He cocked his head to the side in thought before he questioned, "I have a dad?"

The Marine stuck his pinky up his nose to scratch an itch, "What's that? He didn't introduce himself to you then?" He flicked a booger off his finger, "I heard he saw you off at Loguetown."

Sanji looked over at Zoro, "Loguetown?"

The brute tried to remember if they ran into anyone else besides the Marines and Buggy, "Luffy's father was in that town?"

Garp hummed and Luffy took a step closer to the crouching man, "What's my dad like?"

"Well, his name is Monkey D. Dragon and he's a revolutionary."

Silence engulfed the area as Marines and pirates alike took a step back from the vice admiral and his grandson. Their reactions to the name had Luffy tilting his head to the side once more in confusion, "Dragon?"

Coby wiped the sweat off his face, "Bogard, Luffy-san is Dragon's kid?!"

When the man nodded, Helmeppo ran his fingers through his hair, "Then…then that means Dragon is Vice Admiral Garp's kid! What the hell is up with this family?!"

Luffy glanced at his equally shocked crew, "Hey, guys…why's everyone so–"

"Idiot! How do you NOT know who Dragon is?!"

Nami agreed with Sanji, "Your father is a completely outrageous man!"

Taking in their tense forms, Luffy turned to the only person besides his family who wasn't shocked by the news, "Robin?" He knew she could tell him what's going on.

The archeologist rubbed her chin, "How should I explain this…" The pounding of Garp's hammer filled her ears, "Pirates wouldn't usually try by themselves to disrupt the Government or Marines. That would be the Revolutionary Army and the man at its center would be Dragon. Right now, throughout the world, this kind of thought is being spread; encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies. Countless counties have already fallen. As expected, the World Government is upset and has since labeled the puppet master, Dragon, as the most dangerous criminal in the world. They have been constantly pursing him but they couldn't find even a trace of where he had come from. He was a mysterious man… and yet…"

 _It's almost comical._ Hana commented.

When she didn't continue, Luffy tried to get the rest out of her, "And yet?"

Instead of responding, Robin stared at the gray haired man still hammering away at the wall. Noticing all attention was on him, Garp halted his actions, "Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't have said all that." He scratched the back of his head as he barked a laugh, "Well then, just forget all that."

The Marines face palmed at their superior. They worried about his mental health sometimes.

When the wall was complete, Garp exited the room, requesting for Luffy to follow. Once outside, he whispered his next question, "Have you heard from Ace?"

Luffy grinned at his brother's name, "Yeah! He called a while back about my new bounty." His grin lost some of its shine, "Why? What's wrong?"

Garp looked into his innocent eyes and shook his head, "Nothing. Just making sure that he's checking in with at least one of us." He sighed, "Well, since you are my grandson, I'll stop trying to catch you on this island." The vice admiral nodded to himself, "Yeah, I'll just tell that to my superiors so just relax and leave when you're ready."

Bogard cleared his throat, "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to report that. Let's say they escaped instead."

The Marine made a noise of agreement, "Right." He looked over at Coby and Helmeppo, "Well, I basically came for those two. I'll let you guys catch up before we let you go."

Luffy quickly waved his hand, "Cool, bye."

A fist collided with the unsuspecting pirate, "You're letting me leave too easily! Slow down you idiot! It's been a long time since we last met!"

Luffy stood from his sprawled out position on the ground, wiping blood off his lips, "Well, what the hell do you want me to do! You've just been hitting me this whole time!"

Garp growled, "Even so! I wanted to show love towards my grandson!"

As the young pirate and elder Marine bickered back and forth, the Straw Hats plus one of Water Seven's best shipwright's pursed their lips at the scene. Nami shook her head as she watched Garp punch her captain again, "I can sense a strange likeness between the two of them."

Sanji chuckled as he closed the curtains to give the Monkeys their alone time.

 **C**

The young pair lay on their sides, tracing scars on each other's bodies. Helmeppo sighed and pulled Coby to his chest. The superior snuggled into his subordinate, "It was good to see Luffy and Zoro again."

Helmeppo hummed his agreement and closed his eyes as he continued to listen to Coby, "But with the whole Enies Lobby incident, I wonder if they realize how the world is mobilizing against them."

The blond buried his nose in pink locks, "No matter how you look at it, a government island was destroyed because of them. And we can't overlook the complete destruction of CP9 either."

Coby looked up at his lover, "That shouldn't spread too much considering CP9 was a secret organization. The destruction of Enies Lobby was also the result of a Buster Call, yet it somehow became the complete fault of Luffy and his crew. The World Government, which is supposed to protect everyone, shouldn't use such despicable means."

Helmeppo knew how worked up Coby could make himself, so he hugged him closer to his chest, "If you become powerful enough you can change the way things are done, right?"

Coby sighed, "That's true."

The silence stretched before Helmeppo spoke, "But seriously, just to save one friend they took on the entire World Government… they are truly idiots."

The older could feel the younger's shoulders shake as he chuckled, "Oh, what's this? You're worried about them too?"

Helmeppo pinched his superior, making him yelp, "No! Seriously, I'm not! I'm just looking at this shit logically."

Coby pecked the older boy's thin lips, "It's ok to be worried about friends."

The blond grumbled as he made himself comfortable and soon the only sounds coming from their room were snores. Garp shook his head as he walked away from the door. He was worried about his family and what the future held for them.

* * *

 _I love Coby. He has a very innocent and simply way of looking at things, yet he understands the world he's living in. He reminds me of Garp almost. Both have a strong belief in the Marines but its just some stuff they can't get with. Love it. Here's a update on the couples in the story:_

 _Tensa Smoker x Portgas D. Ace_

 _Roronoa Zoro x Noir Sanji_

 _Shanks x Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk_

 _Crocodile x Don Quixote Doflamingo_

 _Cutty "Franky" Flam x Iceberg_

 _Coby x Helmeppo_

 _Thanks for reading! Review if can and stay tune for the next chapter: **Nico Robin** \- Huredhiel_


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 43 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Archer's coming on next! I love Bob's Burgers so it's crazy they did a episode based around it! Life.  
 **Shout Outs:** Big thanks to _yukino76_ for your review! I'm happy you like it ^_^ Thank you, _chizyk_ , for hitting the favorite and alert button. Nice to add you to the clan. :D _  
_ **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Nico Robin**

Blue eyes scanned over the many faces gathered at the Galley-La Company swimming pool. What was supposed to be a small gathering turned into a block party and all of Water Seven was present. Her spot beside the pool was becoming crowded and she needed a little space. Waving to Nami as she passed her, Robin made her way towards the rear exit so she could better observe everyone. Hearing the contagious laughter of her captain brought a smile to her face. The wind danced through her hair and she breathed in deeply, savoring the wonderful smell of food.

Freedom.

For the first time in her life, Robin's will to live was strong; and it was all thanks to a teenager wearing a straw hat. The thought dragged a chuckle from the wanted woman. All her life she'd been running, going from one place to another in her attempts to stay alive; but now…

The Devil Child wrapped her arms around herself as her chuckles bubbled into a laugh. When she was a kid no one would even give her a pot to piss in after everything that happened in Ohara; but this boy and his crew accepted her and came to her rescue. They took on the World Government and its top secret organization for her without question, without hesitation. When asked why, the only reason they gave was because she was nakama. Her shoulders shook and she hiccupped, a tear escaping out the corner of her eye.

Six people gave a shit whether she lived or died.

Robin put her hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs wracking her body as tears flowed down her face. It had been just her and Hana for so long. Her mother's face flashed in her head and she propped herself against the wall as Hana's presence wrapped around her.

 _Safe._

The archeologist wiped her face. She agreed with her devil; they were safe. They could do what they had been wanting to do from the first time they were introduced to each other; enjoy life.

Pulling herself together, Robin took a sip of her champagne, smiling. She had a family now. That was something she'd been wanting since the death of her mother and the loss of her home. The archeologist closed her eyes, listening to the happy sounds coming from the citizens and her crew.

Hana shifted and she opened her eyes once more; something wasn't right.

"Don't move and just listen, Nico Robin."

Her eyes widened a fraction. _No fucking way._

She looked down at her drink, watching as it frosted over, "Aokiji?"

The chill from Hie pressed against her back, confirming her inquiry. "Why didn't you escape as you usually do?" His deep voice shook fear into her body. She'd just found peace and now it was already being disrupted.

When she didn't respond, he continued, "If it were just you, you could have probably escaped from the clutches of CP9, just like you've done with anyone who's captured you in the past."

Robin took a deep breath, forcing a smile to her face when Chopper waved at her from on top of Gomorrah, "I told you, it's different now. I can't just let them die."

Aokiji looked off into the distance, watching the sun set through the trees as he thought over her words, "Twenty years ago, the Giant who fought for Ohara, Jaguar D. Saul, was a good friend of mine." Her breath hitched at the mention of her late friend. "I remember that horrible day as if it were yesterday." He scrubbed the sole of his shoe against the gravel, "That evening, I let you go to respect his final wish, thus giving me the responsibility of watching over you. But after twenty years, nothing changed and you gave yourself one bad name after another."

He sighed, "I decided that I couldn't leave a ticking bomb like you alone, so I went searching for you. When I got the report that CP9 had captured you, I felt relieved. Above all, I thought that you wanted to die. I thought, finally, the last survivor of Ohara would be dead." The Marine chuckled, "Of course, I was surprised when CP9 died instead."

Wanting to feel more of the other devil, Hie reached out to the woman, freezing himself around her back. The presence of Kuzan's devil spurred Hana to action. She brushed against the icy devil and Robin shivered at her devil's desire to be near the other.

The Blue Pheasant's brows furrowed at Hie's content feeling, "So, you finally found a sense of acceptance?"

It took Robin a moment to answer. She felt hesitant about giving the Marine an honest answer, but then she heard off-tune singing. She grinned at the duet between Sogeking and Luffy filling her ears and she decided on honesty, "Yes."

Hearing the happiness in her voice made Kuzan pause and he close his eyes, "Whether Saul was right or wrong to let you live… I still don't know. But from now on, can you show me the answer?"

Nico stepped away from the wall, fear no longer rooting her to the spot she was in, "I plan too."

The Marine reeled in his devil and the cool wake left goosebumps on Robin's arms. Aokiji adjusted his sleeping mask, "If that's so, then live on strongly. Ohara is not finished as of yet." He shoved his hands into his pockets, debating with himself before whispering, "I hope we meet again soon."

Robin felt warmth rush her face and when she no longer felt the presence of the other's devil, she dropped her glass and rushed to the other side of the wall, hoping to catch the Marine. She had questions she wanted answered. But when she rounded the corner, he was gone. She looked around frantically, clicking her tongue when she didn't find any trace that the Marine was still in the area.

The pirate looked at the wall, noticing the thin layer of ice on its side. She whispered his name, as if saying it would bring him back. A scream from the pool snapped Robin's attention to her friends, putting her on alert; but her shoulders shook as she laughed at the show she saw they were putting on for the citizens. The wind blew and she could hear Saul's words whispering in her ears.

 _There is definitely no person born into this world who is meant to be alone._

She smiled, whispering to herself, "That's true, Saul."

Hana brushed against her. _Let's continue living with them by our side._

Robin laughed loudly as she made her way back to the party to celebrate her new life with her nakama. _Yes, Hana, let's._

* * *

 _Short but sweet. I'm really liking them together. Thanks to everyone who has read thus far; you guys are awesome. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate** \- Huredhiel._


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 44 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Hope you all enjoy!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to _yunkio76_ for the review! Thanks to _chizky_ for adding my story to your alert and favorite list! Also, big thanks to all those who view the story! I hope you guys are liking it so far; would love to hear from you! _  
_**Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate**

The Five Elder Stars halted their conversation when the door to their office burst opened. An out of breath Marine dropped to his knees in respect before quickly reporting to them, "Sirs! Something has gone terribly wrong!"

The blond Gorosei raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

The lower ranked Marine gulped, "The battleships that were sent to the New World mere days ago were decimated by Red Hair Shanks and Edward Newgate. They have probably formed an alliance."

The shortest of the five clicked his tongue, "What did you say?" He stood and walked over to the Marine, slapping him down to the ground, "Red Hair Shanks and Whitebeard in coalition?" He scoffed, "Don't say such things."

The scarred Gorosei stood from his chair and poured himself a drink, "We don't know what will happen yet; let us wait."

The eldest nodded, "Order the Marines to be completely alert and prepared for the possibility of what you say being true."

With one more bow of his head, the Marine left the pseudo-gods in their room. The anxiety that filled the bald Gorosei seeped into the others and each man sat in silence. The Five Elder Stars let out shaky breaths as realization set upon them. The power they had over the world was slowly slipping from them, and that thought alone unsettled them to their cores.

 **E.W.N**

Dawn.

It had taken them all night to destroy the warships sent by the Marines. The Moby Dick now sat before them and Shanks breathed in deeply before signaling to a member of his crew in the crow's nest, "Send the request."

The Red Hair Pirates waited silently for a response from the massive ship the world's strongest man sat upon.

Aboard the Moby Dick, a scout in the eagle's nest raised an eyebrow when he saw the Red Force in the distance. The pirate shook his head, confused, "Shanks?" He squint his eyes when he noticed a shimmer coming from the ship. After a few more flashes, the light show ended. Once the man deciphered the code, he jumped out of the nest and slid his way down the mast to the deck, running to his captain, "Old Man! Old Man! Shanks is requesting an audience with you."

Whitebeard cocked his head to the side, grinning, "So he came." He rubbed his chin in thought, "Sure, why not." He watched his son climb back up to the crow's nest as he drank heavily from his barrel of rum, "You better have brought me some good sake, little brat."

When a light was flashed from atop the Moby Dick, Shanks nodded his head, turning to Roo, "Prepare to dock."

Even a grand ship like the Red Force was tiny in comparison to the Moby Dick. When the two ships were attached, Shanks looked back to his men, "Roo, Beckman, Yasopp, stay here."

"Captain." Yasopp started, "You sure that's a good idea?"

Shanks hefted a massive jar on his shoulder, "Yeah, the Old Man won't do anything crazy." He stepped off his ship and onto the massive set of stairs to his rival's craft. "If I don't return in two hours, you have my permission to act." He yelled over his shoulder.

Beckman grunted as he watched his captain climb to the deck of the other ship. Every step Red Hair took, he allowed his aura to expand, ensuring his safety against anyone who dared try him.

A member of the Whitebeard Pirates looked over the edge of the ship, his knees going weak when he made eye contact with the youngest Yonko, "Captain, Red Hair is docking right now."

The first division commander looked over to Jozu when he heard him snort, "I'm surprised it took him this long to show."

Marco felt the presence of the man and he licked his lips; he could taste his strength. He stood to address all the crew who were on the deck, "The inexperienced should stand back. I doubt you can handle him."

The newest member wiped his face with a cloth to keep the sweat running down his face from getting into his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as if he'd run a mile, "What do you mean we can't handle him?"

Another wave of haki pulsed through the ship and Marco shook his head, "Look, don't worry about it and just listen to what I say."

A mate collapsed next to him and he sighed. _Too late._

The closer Red Hair came to them, the stronger his aura became, causing men to be rendered unconscious. He watched his brothers attempt to wake those passed out.

"Oi, what's wrong? What's happening to you?!"

Marco sucked his teeth, "Well, what do you know… he's here."

A sandaled foot slammed on the polished deck and all lesser men fell before the Yonko. Beady eyes observed the man of the hour slowly crossing the deck. Marco spoke to the remainder of his men, "Don't freak out, they just lost their mental faculties temporarily."

Jozu grunted, "Unless you are strong in both body and mind, it is difficult to stand in that man's wake and remain conscious."

The third and first commanders watched as more of their nakama passed out the closer Red Hair got to them. Marco observed the large jug that was dragging behind the pirate emperor and he snorted, "As usual, a gaudy entrance from a pretentious man."

Shanks, finally reaching Whitebeard, gave a small smile to the elder, "Sorry about that, but you can never be too careful on an enemy ship."

Whitebeard peered down at the smaller man, "Just by looking at your face I can feel the wounds of the past."

A grim look crossed Shanks's face before he set the bottle on the deck, "I was going to bring rum, but I drank it all on the way here." Both men chuckled and Shanks grinned, "Instead, I brought a peace offering in the form of healing liquid." He sat in front of the man, "I'm here to talk only."

The medical support machines hissed behind the massive man as Whitebeard crossed his arms, "You're telling me this after knocking out half my crew with your creepy aura?" He sat a little straighter and laughed, "Dumbass."

Curiosity overtook Marco, "Oi, Red Hair!"

Said man tilted his head in the commander's direction, signaling for him to continue, "Why the hell did you show your face here?"

Shanks turned to him with a bright smile on his face, "Oh? You're Marco from the first division, right? Wanna join a real crew?"

The phoenix's eyebrow twitched at the audacity, "Shut the hell up!"

Red Hair barked a laugh and Jozu shook his head at how riled up the Yonko could get his friend. It happened every time. He looked to his father for further guidance, "Hey Old Man, what should we do?"

Whitebeard looked at his old time rival and friend, "Well, since he's here just to talk, leave the two of us alone for a bit."

The commanders nodded and gave the order for the men to clear the deck. Each mate grabbed a fallen comrade as they took their leave. Prior to his departure, Marco set a large drinking saucer in front of Shanks, glaring at him before he followed after his nakama. Shanks chuckled as he popped the cork on the sake and filled his saucer to the brim with clear liquid. He tossed what remained to Whitebeard and they looked at each other, raising their drinks up in respect before setting them back down.

Whitebeard swished the liquor around, smelling it, "Stuff from West Blue? This isn't as great as you bragged."

Shanks shrugged, "Though I have been traveling all around the sea, this particular drink has the best healing properties." He hummed, "Sake from my hometown. Give it a shot."

Edward took a few gulps and grinned, "Not bad." He rested the jug against his thigh, "Roger… Garp… Sengoku… that's about all I can remember from the old days."

Red Hair nodded, "After twenty-two years, that's bound to happen."

Whitebeard cocked his head to the side, "You didn't turn out too bad either, seeing as you were just another brat on Gol D. Roger's ship." He laughed lightly as he reminisced, "We loved to fight each other, and we slowly became more accustomed to each other and our crews because of it." The massive man paused, then laughed loudly, "The other guy with you was pretty funny too. The red-nosed bastard. Is he dead?"

A black eyebrow arched, "Buggy?" He chuckled, "Now _that_ brings back some memories." Shanks looked down at his blurred reflection in the placid liquid in front of him, "The day Captain died at Loguetown, we all went our own ways. The rumors flying around say that he's still a pirate."

Newgate sighed, "For me, things are just the same as they were back then." He swished the sake around in its container as he sized up the man before him. Last time he'd been this close to Shanks, he was at the Yonko meeting ten years ago. He chuckled into his drink; the brat was still as arrogant as ever. "Very few people become legends; but your fights with Hawkeyes and other notable men is still fresh in the minds of all pirates, new and old. Because of that, anyone would be surprised that you came back from East Blue short your left arm." He paused, "What enemy could have eaten that…your limb?"

Shanks gripped the nub tightly, "This, eh? I bet it on the creation of a New Age."

Whitebeard shrugged, "If you're gonna be so mysterious, it's fine with me."

"Whitebeard…" The way he said the man's name indicated it was time to get down to business, "I have been through endless battles and received every kind of wound…but even now the one I feel the most is this one." He traced the three faded scars across the left side of his face, "I didn't get this from some foolish adventure or even from Hawk-Eye." He glared at the man, "I got it from one of your own crew, Marshall D. Teach."

Edward watched Shanks closely as he continued, "It isn't like I let my guard down." Young black eyes stared into old piercing ones, "Do you get what I'm trying to say, Whitebeard? He was waiting for a chance. While he was here, he didn't appear interested in the title of Captain or any other position, did he?" A frown settled on Newgate's lips and Red Hair leaned forward a little, "He merely used your influence to get by, hiding under your legendary status to get what he wanted." The admiral eyed the massive man looming over him, "Admit it, you've had your doubts about him the entire time he was a part of your crew."

Whitebeard's fingers clenched into a fist and Shanks scoffed, "When he finally attained some power, he began to make his move. Blackbeard's plans are to reach the top with his own willpower." He clicked his tongue, "Hell, he might even try to take your position someday."

The sentence triggered something in the Old Man and his aura began to seep out of him. Shanks could feel the weight of it on his shoulders and he extended his own. The sky darkened as the two hakis met.

"So? What exactly do you expect me to do about it? I assume that's what you're doing here."

Shanks glared at the older man, "Stop Ace."

Whitebeard's eyes widened at the command and he glared at the other man as he continued, "Though he is very young, he is still your second in command, Captain." Shanks shook his head, "Ace is strong, even I know that much, but with his high position and pride, a sad ending is imminent. It's still too early for those two to start fighting."

Shanks felt the weight of the man's presence on his shoulders and the sake began to jump in his cup. Regardless of what might happen to him, he had to get Whitebeard to understand the severity of the situation, "Remove your hand from all actions against Teach. That's the only request I have."

Red Hair could see the frown plastered under the thick white mustache but when rain began to drizzle from the sky, it turned into a smile and the man laughed. The cackling echoed throughout the ships and everyone stood at attention, waiting for the next move to be made.

Edward calmed himself down to a chuckle, "Sounds like something a brat like you would ask." He hummed as he swished the sake in the jug, "His sins are too large to be overlooked. He committed the worst crime of all: killing his own comrade on this pirate ship." He slammed his fist down on the armrest, "He broke an iron set rule! No matter who joins this ship, they become this Old Man's son! Therefore, it is my concern where his soul will go to in the end!"

The once calm waters now moved erratically against the boats, as if they knew the world's most powerful man had been angered, "Unless one has some moral sense, they shouldn't be able to live on the sea. It's my duty to educate that idiot Teach!" Whitebeard drunk out of the huge bottle, "Do you understand that, little punk? It's one hundred years too early for you to start lecturing me!"

He threw the now-empty vase at the other captain. Using haki, Shanks quickly leaned over to the right, the object narrowly missing him. Silence engulfed the two as Shanks lifted his oversized saucer and downed the liquid. Once done, he threw it to the side and stood with his hand on the hilt of his blade, "No one is capable of stopping what is to come. The New Era shall change the world!"

Sensing his partner's anger, Gura sent a shockwave under the seafloor, making the earth quake. Water slapped against the ships, forcing the lesser men to scramble to find something to hold on to. Seeing the smaller man crouch into an attacking stance spurred Whitebeard into action. He reached for his Bisento, ripping the IV lines from his arm, and swung with ferocity. Shanks's sword collided with Whitebeard's massive blade. The clash of steel vibrated through the air and the heavens cracked open. Dark clouds parted as the captains' auras escaped into the world, making others drop to their knees.

Whitebeard leaned in close to Shanks; the little shit was getting on his nerves, "Get off my ship."

Red Hair pushed the livid man away from him, glaring, "Fine, if you won't do anything then I'll fix it myself."

Edward slammed the butt of the polearm against the deck, "Do not go near my son!"

Shanks sheathed his sword as he walked away from Whitebeard, "I'll save him, even if you don't."

Yellow eyes watched the younger Yonko jump off the side of his ship. His jaw clenched in frustration as the Red Force sailed off. When it was out of sight, Whitebeard pivoted and stalked to the rear quarters, "Marco!"

The floorboards shook with his every step and the crew cleared a path for their captain. The phoenix stood to attention with the other commanders upon hearing their father's tone.

Edward huffed when he reached them, "Marco, where is Ace's vivre card?"

Phoenix tilted his head down the hall, "With the rest of the crew's."

The members of the Whitebeard Pirates shifted their weight on their feet; their father's aura was thick and suffocating, smothering them. Newgate stormed off down the corridor and the commanders followed him. His other children fell at his feet as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and drool pooled from their mouths. Rakuyo shook his head at his fathers determined march.

Fossa rolled his cigar between his teeth, "Wonder what's got Pops so upset."

Izo fell in step beside Namur, "Not sure. The only other time he got like this was when they captured Roger."

Whitebeard's footsteps ended at a silver door. He put his hand on it and closed his eyes, trying to make heads or tails of his internal battle. The captain trusted Ace and his judgement. Hell, he'd made him second commander because of his unyielding loyalty and strength. To go into the Room of Life would be a breach in trust, but he had to know if what Red Hair was saying held any truth. He needed to know if his son was in danger.

Marco stood next to his father, clearing his throat, "I've been wanting to check up on him too."

Edward looked down to his first commander near his leg before he turned to his other officers, "Has anyone heard from Ace?"

Haruta licked his lips, "He called yesterday saying he'd docked on the island Blackbeard was on."

"And he knows for sure this time?"

Atmos nodded, "Said he was looking at the bastard's flag."

Whitebeard nodded, pushing the door open and making a beeline to the back of the room. The commanders hesitantly followed—they had never been allowed in this portion of the ship. Only Marco and Ace had the privilege, so the others took ahold of the opportunity and scanned the room as they followed their father.

White papers in glass frames adorned the walls. Some of the frames shook slightly as the papers inside attempted to travel in a certain direction. When they made it to the back of the room where their captain was, the commanders halted, waiting for his next move.

The rear wall was for the position holders of the crew. Their frames formed a cross around Whitebeard's card. The pirate admiral looked at the set of cards and tsked. He pulled the frame to the left of his off the wall. He studied it for a while before turning to his commanders, "Rakuyo, your sole job is to attempt to make contact with Ace."

Whitebeard held up the paper for them to see. It wasn't odd to see the paper burning; their brother was always getting into some sort of trouble. However, the slow burn they were used to was now quickly eating the paper.

"Bienheim, Blamenco, Kingdew, and Jiru, contact the scouts and see if anyone has heard any intel that could be of use."

He pocketed the frame, "Izo, Curiel, and Haruta give the commands to the fleets to make course for Paradise."

With his orders given, he dismissed his commanders… all but one, "Marco, stay."

Edward sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, sighing. When everyone was gone, his first commander spoke, "Father, what did Red Hair have to say?"

Whitebeard tugged at his mustache, "What was the devil Thatch had acquired?"

"Yami Yami no Mi."

"What is Yami the devil of?"

Clarity crossed Marco's features; he understood his father's actions now, "Devil of Darkness."

Both men muttered a quiet "Fuck". Whitebeard stood, popping his joints as he did so, "Ace can beat him in a normal duel."

Marco made a noise of agreement, but then he shook his head, "Father, fire can't overpower darkness."

Edward suddenly felt his age and he groaned, "I won't lose another son to that disgrace of a man."

The first division commander glanced up at the missing spot amongst the frames, "What do you need me to do?"

His father neared the exit, "Right now? Nothing." He opened the door, "Neither you nor I will act until we have more information."

Marco watched the Old Man disappear from his line of sight and then released a heavy sigh. If anything were to happen to Ace, the world would know no peace. Whitebeard's rage was something no one really wanted to see. The commander hoped, for the sake of every soul on the planet, that they wouldn't have to experience it.

* * *

 _I love Whitebeard and Shanks interactions. Both men live by a "Balls to the wall" concept, lol. I'll see you guys next time! Stay tune for the next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 45 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** 'Tis it! What we've all been waiting for! The Banaro Island incident; hope I gave it justice. Also, this will be the point where I'm going to go back and edit past chapters. I saw some typos that I just can't let be lol. So when I get done doing that, and writing a few more chapters, I'll be back. Enjoy!  
 **Shout Outs:** It has been a little over a year since we all started this journey and I wanted to thank everyone who was still on board with me! It warms my heart to know you guys enjoy it. _  
_**Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Ace could see chaos at the harbor as he came up on Banaro Island. People filled the docks, pushing and shoving each other to ensure their ride to safety. Ship after ship was sailing out of port at full speed, desperate to get away from the danger behind them. The second division commander clicked his tongue as he changed direction and sailed to one of the shores before he docked.

As he made his way up the sandy hill, Mera shifted inside him. _Careful._

The flame spirit had been in an irate mood and hadn't uttered a single word to him since they'd left the last island, so the movement put Ace at ease. Fire Fist pulled his hat down as he stepped off sandy terrain and onto the hard forest floor.

The pirate wondered what the commotion at the port was about. He shook his head as he thought more about it. _If Blackbeard is on the island, then he more than likely started the ruckus._ He came across an opening in the forest and started to make his way out, but was immediately shoved about as a group of people ran past him. Ace stumbled, holding his hat to his head, "What the hell?"

An older gentleman turned around, fear plastered on his face, "Run! Run now! The pirates are destroying everything!"

He spun around and continued his escape into the forest. Ace watched the group disappear behind the trees as he nodded his head.

Blackbeard was here.

The Whitebeard commander closed his eyes, expanding his senses. With the help of Mera, he located the scum to the east. A grin formed on Ace's lips as he opened his eyes and started towards the colossal rocks of the island. He walked for a moment before he came upon a damaged welcome sign. A family was rushing through as he was passing under.

Once he got a little ways further into the town, he heard Blackbeard's cackling laughter. Ace squared his shoulders as he walked into the town, avoiding a mob of citizens rushing towards the exit.

As he walked down the main road, his eyes darted left and right, checking the alleyways. His trained gaze caught sight of a sickly looking horse one alley over. Ace quickly climbed up the nearest building to the rooftop. Once there, he sat on a slope and observed the horse. It wasn't long before an equally sick looking man approached the animal, rubbing its back.

A man in a wrestling mask and another wielding a rifle gathered with the ill man. They began to talk but Ace couldn't make out what they were saying. He moved to a lower building and from his new position, he was able to see what he was looking for. There was Blackbeard, watching as another one of his crewmates beat a man. After the pale man with the cane had beaten the civilian until he was no longer moving, the pair walked towards the remainder of their crew.

The slimmer of the two attention was captured and he veered off from Blackbeard to the bar they were passing. He walked up the steps and when he reached the saloon style doors, he paused, looking down at his feet. With a flick of his cane, he thrusted the item into the air, then walked back to his captain. He handed the object to Teach and the round man barked a laugh, "They're crazy!" He threw the newspaper to Van Augur, "Oi, check it out! It's about the Straw Hats! They took down the Judicature Island! The bounties on them are gonna rise again!"

The sharpshooter pushed up his eye scope, "They're at Water Seven. That's not too far from here."

Yami nudged Blackbeard. _He's here._

Teach shivered, anxiety rushing through him. The moment that he'd been waiting on was finally upon him. To finish this step in his plan would propel him to the position he needed to be in for his next move. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. Ace was lured by the bait; it was now time to put his plan to work.

"Change of plans!"

Jesus scratched his head, "What you talkin' about?"

Marshall grinned, "We go for Luffy! He'll be worth more to the government now!"

A look of confusion crossed Laffitte's face, "But what about–"

"We've been on this island way too long and there have been no signs of Ace. We ain't staying here forever. Time to move on."

Doc Q wiped the built-up sweat off his face before he attempted to climb onto Stronger, "Well, at least they're in our range."

"Let's go, Captain." Jesus blared.

Ace watched them walk some ways away before he spoke up, "Oi, wait up. We need to talk."

Teach looked around in faux confusion, "Huh?" He looked up at the building next to him and a grin slid on his face when he saw his hunter on top of the roof of a clothing store, "Ohh, Ace!" The captain turned towards his former superior with a smile on his face, "Commander!"

A growl escaped the teen, "Don't call me commander anymore." He glared at Teach, "Only people that can respect others use that word… you're mocking me."

Marshall chuckled under his breath; he loved fucking with this kid. Laffitte swung his cane around as he stepped forward to get a better look at the man who he'd heard so much about, "Oh… you're Fire Fist Ace."

Said man tipped his hat in greeting, "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." His attention shifted back to Blackbeard, "So, you've become a fine captain on your own, huh?" Seeing the man's eyes brighten up made him scoff. "The Blackbeard Pirates," he said in a mocking tone, "Captained by Marshall D. Teach."

The pirate gave a hearty laugh, "Oh, come on, Ace; you know I haven't seen you in a long time! What's up? How'd you know I was here?"

Portgas watched a sly grin form on Blackbeard's fat face and Mera flared. Smoker was right; the little shit had lured him here. "Teach," He rested his arms on his knees, linking his fingers together in front of him, "Let's get right to the point. You've lived twice as long as I have, there's no way that you don't understand the situation. Ain't I right."

Blackbeard shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I got it. But let me ask you one thing." Ace raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Why don't you become my nakama? Conquer the world with me! I've already planned how to do it! Whitebeard's era is over! I will become the Pirate King!"

Yami cackled, _Hit him where it hurts._

Teach grinned at his devil, "First, I'll finish off Straw Hat Luffy in Water Seven and deliver him to the World Government myself!"

Ace's eyes narrowed, "Luffy? What's your beef with him?"

"Oh?" Blackbeard cocked his head to the side in confusion, "You know him?"

Fire Fist shook his head as he muttered to himself, "Looks like I really can't let you roam around." Ace spoke up so the other pirate could hear him, "He's my younger brother! Don't act like you don't know that!" Black eyes glanced at the pirate crew, "To answer your question, of course I won't be your nakama!"

Sensing hostility, Van Augur quickly lifted his pistol and fired off three shots, hitting his target true. Cold eyes regarded the man as Mera released himself to fill the openings in Ace's body with fire. Blackbeard's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ace's chuckles cut short the sharpshooter's reply, "Seems like we've got some bad manners here." The teen pointed his index and middle fingers towards the man and muttered, "Higan." Bullets of flame rapidly fired from his fingertips. Van Augur hauled ass for cover behind a boulder, narrowly escaping the fire bullets. Jesus lifted one of the damaged buildings and jumped into the air with it. With a scream, he hurled the hut towards the Whitebeard pirate.

The raven haired teen snorted as the structure came flying his way. He called upon Mera and flames surrounded him before they shot into the air. The pillar of fire easily broke through the shack threatening to crush him.

Blackbeard called off his men with a growl, "Augur! Burgess! Don't get yourselves into this! Neither of you could stand a chance against this man! So stay the fuck back!"

As the burning debris of what was once a hotel fell from the sky, Teach turned his attention back to his opponent just in time to see a ball of fire zooming towards them. The wind faintly carried Ace's scream of, "Hiken!" to Blackbeard's ears. He spun on his heels and began to run in any direction that was away from the orb of flames.

Yami snapped at his partner's forgetfulness. _The crew!_

The captain's eyes darted over to his slack-jawed crew and he growled. They were too far away to hear him over the booming noise of Ace's devil soaring through the air. He huffed as he changed directions, running back to his men.

Mera was closing in on them.

He could feel the heat cooking his skin and the sweat running down his face left burning trails. When he got close enough to Stronger, he yelled at the horse, "Get them away from here!"

The ailing horse neighed as he kicked into gear, pumping his old legs to his owner. His hasty entrance snapped the others out of their stupor and they retreated away from the battlefield.

Having his prey in sight, Mera plowed into Blackbeard, knocking him off his feet. Fire ate at him as he slid into the stairs of a building. While the pirate captain lay on the ground writhing in pain, Ace walked through the wake of flames, absorbing and becoming one with them. The hunter approached his prey, snorting when he saw Blackbeard throwing dirt on his chest in an attempt to smother the fire.

"You done, Teach?"

Blackbeard laughed as he stood on shaky legs, "I got it, Ace. You want to kill me, right?"

Ace let Mera dance on his fingers and Marshall let out a pained groan as he watched the flames. He felt the phantom sensation of fire moving along his chest, "You're right, you know. Killing a nakama is a great crime." He puffed out his chest, "I killed the fourth division commander, Thatch!"

The younger of the two's eyes narrowed and Teach threw up his hands, "I had no other choice! He obtained the devil's fruit I wanted!"

Ace shook his head, "You sound like a child."

Blackbeard scoffed, "Our ship's rule was that anyone who found a devil's fruit could eat it. I memorized all the fruit shapes from the reference book, so I knew right away it was the one I'd been looking for. I was on Whitebeard's ship for several decades all because I thought his crew would be my best chance of obtaining it. If I never got lucky, I would have given up but then my friend found it!"

Portgas snorted loudly at the other pirate's use of the term "friend", "So… is that why you killed Thatch?"

It was silent as Teach contemplated the question. An evil smile slowly formed on his face, "Well… it was all just a twist of fate." He held his arms out, "This power chose me, Ace!" A crazed look clouded his eyes and he laughed madly, "With this power, I have become the strongest!"

Black smoke seeped from Marshall's hand and Ace felt his body heat up as Mera enforced their bond.

"Look, this is something completely different from the other logia devils!" A tornado of darkness flowed around Blackbeard as Yami made his presence known. "Ace! Your body is fire, right?" He chuckled when the teen tensed, "Well, I'm darkness!"

There was a long silence.

Ace forced himself to relax, propping his hand on his hip, yawning loudly, "You done?"

Teach growled; he hated not being taken seriously, "Commander Ace, I can't be killed by the likes of you! Of all the existing devil's, this one has the most power!" He held out his arms and wisp of blackness encircled him, "This is Yami Yami no Mi! And I've become a man of darkness!" He held up his hand, twirling the darkness around his fingers, "And now I'll show you what power is all about!"

Despite the uneasy feeling in his gut, Ace chuckled, "Be my guest."

Blackness crawled along the ground, encasing the whole town in a veil of shadow, "Darkness is gravity! The power to pull everything in! Not sparing even a single ray of light!"

Ace looked around at the cloaked buildings, shrugging his shoulders, "Sounds interesting… but I'm still here."

Blackbeard snorted, "Ah, but I ain't aiming for you yet. Just sit back and enjoy the show." The pirate admiral extended his palm upwards, "Black Hole!"

The once blue sky began to darken and a roar filled the commander's ears. The ground trembled all around him. The vibrations shook him to his core and his eyes darted left and right as Mera sent out warning signals. This so-called gravity Yami was producing pulled the buildings in on themselves. Ace made a noise in the back of his throat. The sight was amazing to see but it still didn't impress him.

Calculating eyes glared at his enemy. He watched Blackbeard struggle with his devil and the power it had. Ace shook his head; Teach was wrong. He wasn't chosen for this power. He took it by force…

Ace's thoughts were interrupted as the faint sound of Blackbeard's voice carried over the rumbling of the ground. The buildings disappeared into the shadows, and when nothing remained, Teach laughed, "The weight of darkness…its endless strength compresses all things and crushes them."

Marshall grunted as he reeled in Yami, the devil stubbornly refusing to be tamed. Slowly, the sun began to shine as the devil cooperated with his partner. When the black fog retreated, the town vanished with it. Soon, the only thing remaining was the two pirates. The burning star in the sky greeted Ace and he felt himself relax. When Teach noticed the lax stance, he huffed, "I bet you're wondering where it all went to."

Blackbeard stood tall and took a deep breath, "Liberation!"

A low gasp of pain escaped the captain as Yami ejected everything he'd consumed. Rubble fell all around them and once done, Tech belched a laugh, "Do you get it now, Ace? The power that I've gained can propel me to places I could never reach on my own!"

Said man shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Dude, you're putting me to sleep here." He came to fight, not talk. With his palms pointed towards the still-talking pirate, Ace allowed Mera to flow freely, and little orbs of yellow floated out of his lit hands. As Blackbeard continued to brag about his newly found powers, sparks of fire gravitated towards him, and when they were close enough, Ace whispered, "Hotarubi Hidaruma." The firefly-like orbs suddenly sprang into action, attaching themselves to Blackbeard. Once joined on his body, they erupted into flames, promptly setting the large man on fire.

Blackbeard's screams brought a smile to his face.

Ace watched his former subordinate fall to the ground, chuckling as Blackbeard rolled around franticly in an attempt to extinguish out the fire burning him. The commander enjoyed the sight before he spoke, "I understand that this 'darkness' is a great power, but I find it a bit strange—your devil's a logia type—yet my attacks don't pass through you."

Unable to snuff flames, Blackbeard called on Yami and the devil consumed them for him. He caught his breath before he explained, "I already told you, darkness consumes everything. Bullets, blades, punches, fire, and even lighting! Because of that, I can't let attacks just pass through like the rest of you. I take damage like a normal human." He stood to his feet, his hand rubbing over his blistering chest, "But in exchange for taking that risk, I get the power to consume everything!" Ace still wasn't taking him seriously, he could feel it.

Yami growled, _show him!_

He knew exactly the move his devil wanted him to make. He spread his feet and bent his knees, steadying himself on the ground, "Kurouzu!" It was the second time that the sky was voided of light. Tentacles of darkness burst from his body as he laughed at the intensity of the power Yami was feeding to him, "Dark Gravity leeches the ability of a fruit user out of their body!"

The darkness slowly surrounded Ace before shooting towards him faster than he could react. He gasped as the air was taken from his lungs. Yami seeped into his inner being, invading Mera's domain. The commander stumbled forward clutching his chest, desperate for air.

The dark spirit absorbed skyscrapers of inferno as he traveled deeper into the fiery realm. His voice echoed as he called out jestingly, _"Mera!"_ He purred, _"My old friend, come chat with me!"_

A pillar of flames appeared behind Yami and the devil of fire angrily shot towards him, roaring, _"Get the fuck out!"_ With all of his energy and with what he could gather from his weakened partner, Mera hurled a fireball at the intruder.

Yami opened his arms to embrace the orb of flames with a smile. But when it neared him, his smile faltered to a grimace as the heat burned him. The devil gasped at the unexpected pain; his bond with his partner was fragile and the distance from his puppet weakened him.

Ace tripped over a rock and he lost his balance, falling forward as the devil was pushed out of him. He greedily gulped oxygen to fill his abused lungs. When the black spots cleared from his eyes, he reached out to Mera. The pirate sighed in relief when he felt the devil reach back to him. He picked himself off the ground and when he heard Blackbeard chuckles he narrowed his eyes, "Dark gravity?"

 **P.D.A**

Smoker butted out his spent cigars in the mound of ashes and heads before lighting a fresh pair. The vivre card shimmied on his desk as he inhaled from his eightieth smoke of the day. He'd been watching the fleshy paper since he and Ace parted ways. The Marine had the worst feeling in his gut and it didn't help that Moku kept fluttering about.

His hand shot out to the baby den on his desk; but just like the other fifty-eight times before, it stilled over the shell. And for the fifty-ninth time, he pulled his hand back. Tensa breathed in deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair. There was a knock on the commodore's door, but that didn't shift his focus. The sound of wood creaking filled his ears and Smoker exhaled out of his nose, "What do you want?"

Tashigi jumped at his hard tone before squaring her shoulders and approaching her superior. When she got close enough to his desk, she sat in the chair across from him. It was hard to see him through the built-up layers of smoke, so she glared as the best she could, "Sir, we've been anchored for the past three days. We've received orders from HQ to go Crestshire Island and bring in Dr. Blackbeard."

When the words had no effect on the other Marine, she continued, "We have orders, Smoker-san. We must leave."

Smoker puffed on in silence. His eyes having not once meeting the ensign's since she'd entered the room. Tashigi opened her mouth to speak but the paper he'd been glaring at let off a tiny spark before it started to slowly singe.

Tensa tensed at the now burning paper. The fight had started.

He took a deep breath, and for the first time, Smoker looked at Tashigi. His jaw clenched before he spoke, "Return to Headquarters."

The ensign almost argued, but the look in her commodore's eyes took away her breath. She was unfamiliar with what she saw…she'd never seen him look that way before. Tashigi stood and swiftly exited the room, uncomfortable with the aura that settled over the man.

She would bet her bottom beli that the pirate had everything to do with his behavior.

 **P.D.A**

Blackbeard laughed at Ace's question, "Tell me, Ace, Can you feel what the darkness is doing to you?"

The commander tsked, his black eyes glaring at his former nakama. He glanced around the battlefield at the blackness that seemed to have a mind of its own. Ace steadied himself as it creeped towards him, brushing against his legs. He gasped as he felt his energy be drained from him. Feeling his partner's dwindling bond, Mera flared out, surrounding him in a blazing shield.

Yami observed the display of power Mera was putting on for him. He chuckled darkly; he would have that power for himself. The darkness was greedy. Nothing would stand in the way of the dark spirit from devouring the other devil; not even the unfit meat-bag he'd gotten as a partner. Excitement laced his voice as he whispered to Teach, _Let me handle those flames._

Without waiting for a reply, Yami shot out to the only light in the area. He wrapped himself around the shield of fire, shrouding Ace in darkness. The commander crouched into a defensive stance as he reached out for Mera. The lack of response worried him, but he could faintly feel the devil's heat, so he knew he wasn't alone.

The flame spirit growled at the invasion of his domain again, _"You don't fucking learn, do you?"_

Yami chuckled as he walked towards the other devil. Darkness pooled in a cloud at his feet and the black smoke spread rapidly, extinguishing the flames attempting to engulf him as he passed. _"Come now, Mera."_ The shadowy apparition extended his hand, _"It's been centuries. Let's catch up."_

Mera scoffed, _"Like I'd want to talk to you."_ He kicked the flames around him, sending them soaring toward his opponent.

Yami closed his eyes as he enjoyed the raw energy being fed to him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Mera's face fall and he bellowed a laugh, _"It humors me that you say I never learn, yet you and all the others seem to have forgotten about me. I'm surprised no one remembers anything about my powers considering as you all were so afraid of them."_

Yami let out a maniacal laugh as darkness blasted from him and attached to the fire devil before the other could react. Mera gasped when the inky blackness began to swallow him and his connection to Ace was started to fade.

The shield of flames surrounding Ace fell and the pirate blundered backwards. He struggled to breathe as his knees shook to keep him standing. Seeing Yami had done his part, Blackbeard took the opening. He darted for the disarmed man, catching him before he fell to the ground. The captain looked down at his old superior smugly, "How is it, Ace?" Fat fingers tightened around the younger man's bicep, "I'm sure you must have figured it out by now."

Fire Fist tried to jerk his arm out of the hold as fear filled him, "It can't be." He wheezed.

Ace tried to reach for Mera but the devil was otherwise occupied. Yami faded into the dark abyss before he reappeared behind the glowing light _"Fight me all you like, but I'll take your power."_

Just as Yami was about to devour the delicious energy in his arms, he was ripped out of Mera's realm.

Teach reared back, punching Ace in the gut. Bile and blood spewed from the younger pirate's mouth, leaving him gasping as the oxygen was removed from his lungs. The force of the hit sent him soaring through the air and into one of the monumental canyons of Banana Rock. His body landed with a smack when the momentum wore off and he collided with the face of a cliff. The impact created an outline of his frame and the commander let out a pained groan. Blackbeard laughed at Ace's prone figure as it slid to the ground and landed with a thud. The admiral cocked his head to the side, "It's probably been a while since you've taken a real hit, huh?"

He watched the teen with raised eyebrows, feeling confident in himself. The battle wasn't done but he knew, deep inside, he would win. Ace shook his head as he slowly rose to his feet, Blackbeard's voice barely reaching his ringing ears, "You felt it, right? The moment I grabbed your arm I'm sure you knew exactly what my real powers were." Teach laughed, "As long as I have a hold of the ability user, then they lose all their powers! Logia… Zoan… Paramecia! My devil lets me steal their abilities! With all the powers I'll gain, I'll be unstoppable!"

Ace wiped the blood off his mouth as he stood to his feet. Mera brushed against him, letting him know he was there. A relived chuckle escaped the commander. _Thought I'd lost you._

Mera bristled. _We have to be careful. Too many touches from him and our bond will be severed._

Fire Fist rolled his shoulders, popping his neck, "We'll be fine as long as I don't get caught."

Blackbeard laughed at the tenacious words, "I'll show you that you can't escape the dark gravity!"

Energy pulsed through the air around Ace and the wind whipped against him. The now-familiar weight of Yami pressed on him, yanking him in the direction of the other man. Fire Fist dug his heels into the earth, pushing up the ground as he was forcefully dragged closer to Blackbeard. Seeing the gap between them start to close, Ace called upon Mera, "Shinka Shiranui!" Lances of flame formed in each of his hand and he hurled them at the admiral.

The spears pierced Teach's chest and the man howled in pain. Yami pulled Ace closer to Blackbeard and, with the fire still burning at his chest, he swiftly delivered a knife hand strike to the commander's neck. Marshall didn't hold back his strength behind the attack, grunting in satisfaction as Ace was once again thrown away from him and into a building.

While their enemy was knocked down, Yami coated Blackbeard's hands in darkness, greedily absorbing the blood and fire that was coming from his partner. While the black smoke slowly smothered the flames, the pirate tugged at the rods lodged in his chest, "Blasted fire lances!"

With the help of a turned-over table, Ace picked himself up from the rubble. He massaged his sore neck, rolling and popping his joints as he muttered under his breath, "Fat but strong. If I don't remember that, he'll break my fucking neck." Portgas jumped up and down, shaking the feeling back into his limbs, "He's too dangerous."

Ace walked over debris back towards the battlefield. He watched Blackbeard struggle to remove the lances from his ribs and his pointer fingers began to glow. The commander aimed at his target, crossing his fingers, "Jujika!"

Teach whirled around at the scream and his heart stopped at the colossal fiery cross racing at him.

 **P.D.A**

Bogard held his hat as he tilted his head back to look up at the eagle's nest. The captain sighed before he walked away. Garp had kicked the scout on shift out and took the space for himself.

The vice admiral sat cross-legged on a pillow, sipping tea while he watched the burning vivre card. Half of the square had turned to ash long ago and when another section burned off, Garp sucked his teeth. Ace had been fighting for hours now. But hours were nothing for the boy; he'd heard of his grandson's fights lasting for days.

He'd seen Ace's card burn till only a small corner remained before; but the rapid pace of the burn this time was what concerned him. Finishing off his tea, Garp picked up the card and stood to exit the crow's nest. Bogard was waiting by the entrance to the rear quarters and he tipped his hat in greeting, "There's no point in waiting around. I've given the order for us to be taken back to HQ. We'll move out within the next hour."

The paper's heat in his hand was Garp's constant reminder that his grandson was fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do about it. The elder man let out a tired sigh, "Yeah. I'll have questions."

A Marine stepped through the door and saluted when he saw his superiors, "Sir!"

Garp rubbed his eyes when he recognized the voice, "What is it, Coby?"

"Vice Admiral Garp, I know I'm stepping out of line when I say this, but–"

The bang of the door bursting opening and slamming against the wall interrupted the master chief's speech. Helmeppo rushed to his lover, covering his mouth when he reached him, "Excuse us, sirs, we were just leaving."

Coby began to struggle in the blond's hold as he was dragged away from the men. Garp raised his hand, "Helmeppo, let him speak."

The petty officer sighed before he released the younger boy. Coby straightened his glasses, "We should go get him, sir."

Bogard watched Helmeppo slap his forehead and he questioned, "Get who?"

"He means Ace." Garp concluded.

Silence filled the deck of the ship as the vice admiral contemplated the meaning of the words. He wanted to get his boy. He'd been fighting the urge to since he found out the type of danger he was in.

Knowing his friend, Bogard stepped away from the wall, "Garp, don't."

Said man sighed, "Continue on to HQ." When he saw the defeated look on Coby's face, he gave a sad smile, "Your heart is big, Coby. Thank you for your concern for my family."

The vice admiral disappeared behind the other side of the door, leaving his men standing on deck.

 **P.D.A**

They were exhausted.

Neither man could call upon their devils anymore. Their minds and bodies were too weak to reach out…it required too much concentration.

Blackbeard bit his tongue as hard knuckles connected with his jaw. He grunted as blood filled his mouth. He spat out the liquid and a knocked out tooth before delivering a knee to Ace's gut. The teen stumbled backwards, not expecting the attack. Once he regained his footing, he clenched his fist, punching the admiral upside his head. The blow dazed Teach and the large man rocked on the balls of his feet, trying not to fall. He knew the first one to hit the ground would lose the fight.

The pair traded blow for blow; both unwilling to give the other man room to recover. Spit, sweat, and blood sprayed the air, drenching the pirates. Ace got in close to Blackbeard as the other man shuffled backwards and snapped his head forward, head-butting the pirate admiral. Teach was once again stunned, and he swayed back and forth on his feet, desperate to remain upright. Seeing an opening in the other's defense, Ace rushed Blackbeard, toppling him to the ground.

Both let out an "oof" sound as they landed on unyielding ground. Taking advantage of Ace lying on top of him, Marshall wrapped the teen in a bear hug. Fire Fist yelped when his spine popped and Blackbeard laughed wheezily at the sound, "I got you now."

Ace's blunt nails clawed at any part of Teach he could touch. Blackbeard's hold tightened and desperation filled the commander. He bared his teeth at the smug man. The bastard thought he was going to win. Not caring what he grabbed, Ace bent his head downward and latched his teeth into his opponent.

Marshall howled out in pain as he struggled to throw Ace off of him. The teen clenched his jaw, holding on to the chunk of flesh in his mouth. Blackbeard punched Ace upside the head until he was free, but not without losing a piece of himself.

Portgas lay stupefied on the canyon floor, his back scraping against small rocks as he tried to will himself to stand. He turned his head and spat out the clump of tissue and blood, gasping in breaths of air. Blackbeard rolled around on the ground, nursing his bite wound.

Teach huffed as he examined the wound on his chest, "You fight dirty."

A tired laugh came from Ace, "I save my best moves for last."

Both took the opportunity to catch their breaths; they had been fighting all day. The only sound filling the air around them was their labored breaths and the occasional squawking from the seagulls. Teach held one of his nostril closed then blew hard through the other, removing the blood and mucus embedded in his nose. He sighed at the relief of pressure, "Oi, Ace."

The commander grunted.

Marshall swallowed before he continued, "I really didn't want to kill Thatch." As if he could feel Ace roll his eyes, he hurried and stated, "He was a friend of mine too."

Tired eyes looked up at the blue sky and the owner sighed, "Friends don't kill each other."

"But I had to! He had what I needed!"

Ace shook his head, wincing when a rock was ground into his skull, "No, he had what you _wanted_ ; and like the evil bastard you are, you killed him so you could satisfy your craving." Portgas tested Mera's strength, smiling when a small flame stirred in his palm. "I've been getting bad vibes from you since day one. If I'd known you were going to be this much trouble, I would've killed you a long time ago."

Blackbeard chuckled, "I admit you're a better fighter than me. My death would've been an easy kill for you, but then it would've been Thatch you'd be here fighting and not me."

Ace mulled over the words and with a pained groan, he sat up. "Nah, you can't try to get into my head with your silvery words. The only thing I can say I liked about you was that you were always one hell of a bullshitter, Blackbeard. If you live through this, you should stick to that." He stood and reached out to his partner. _One last push, Mera._

The devil let out a tired sound of agreement. _Yami absorbs everything we hit him with._

Ace tsked as he walked some ways away the other pirate who was still lying on the ground. _We'll give him the Dai Enkai: Entei special._

Mera laughed at his friend. _That'll be a good way to go out._

Teach tilted his head back to watch upside-down as Ace stood and walked away from him. Yami pumped a little bit of Mera's stolen flames into his partner. _You want this power, don't you?_

Marshall grunted in pleasure as he felt the fire heat his core. _I do._

 _Then get up and fight! Mera will give it his all._

Blackbeard rolled over and stood to his feet. _So will we._

The wind picked up, rolling rocks and dirt towards Teach. Awe filled him as he gaped at the size of the flaming sphere his opponent was summoning. His feet acted on their own accord, taking a step back. It was bigger than him and steadily growing. Blackbeard let out a shaky breath as fear filled him.

Sensing his partners dread the dark spirit reached out to comfort him. _I'm with you,_ Yami cooed. _There's nothing to be scared of._

He breathed in deeply as he held out his hand and darkness gathered in his palm, taking the shape of an orb. Thin legs shook as they worked overtime to keep his heavy body from falling over.

This was it.

This would determine everything.

* * *

 _Sooooo I couldn't bring myself to write the end but don't worry! I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. Hope everyone enjoyed! R &R. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Sengoku** \- Huredhiel_


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 46 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Whew, so I wasn't going to post anything until I got done editing the past chapters but I made it to like chapter 7 and was like…nahhhhhhhh. Lol. The next couple chapters are going to be pretty short but they are crucial. Enjoy!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _AugustSins_ for adding my story to your favorites list! _ReizaChan_ thanks for adding the story to your alerts list! Also huge thanks to _choiteng_ and _PMMM_ _WalpurgisNight_ for adding my story to both your alerts and favorites list. I'm happy you guys are enjoying it so far! _  
_**Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Sengoku**

The fleet admiral watched on as the black ink dried on the paper in front of him. Once he was sure that his signature wouldn't smudge, he placed the document aside and pulled another towards him. As he read over the paperwork, the massive elder mushi sitting on his desk rang. Sengoku glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed before answering the device, "Sengoku."

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, this is Rear Admiral Kadar."

Said man hummed in recognition, "Kadar, to what do I owe this call?"

"Dispatchers received word from Vice Admiral Garp's fleet that he's returning to Headquarters from Water Seven."

Thick eyebrows furrowed, "Did he apprehend the Straw Hat Pirates?"

There was a shuffle before Kadar spoke, "No reports, sir."

Sengoku rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back the headache already creeping up on him, "Thank you for the information."

The commissioned officer replied with a "Sir" before the line was disconnected. Sengoku eyed the large snail on his desk before dialing a code on its shell. When the line was answered, he spoke, "Akainu, what's your location?"

"Mariejois."

"What are you doing at Mariejois?"

The admiral huffed, "It's almost time for the yearly slave auction. The nobles want an escort."

Sengoku's lips curled, disgust lacing his voice, "Ridiculous."

"My thoughts exactly. What did you need?"

"I need one of you three to go to Water Seven. Where is Borsalino?"

Sakazuki pulled from his cigar, "Last I heard he's making way to Sabaody Archipelago on stand-by."

The fleet admiral ground his teeth, "The Marines are not their personal guards! They have CP-0 for that nonsense!"

Akainu snorted, "You tell them that."

The fleet admiral sighed, "What about Aokiji?"

"No clue."

"You and Borsalino keep your mushis near. There are more important happenings in the world other than a slave auction."

"Sir."

Sengoku put the snail to sleep only to wake it again, dialing another code. The mushi rung for a while before Kuzan's voice was heard, "Hello?"

"Aokiji, what's your location?"

The snail yawned, "Not sure."

Black orbs rolled in their sockets, "Make your way to Water Seven. Garp is under command to capture Monkey D. Luffy and his followers."

"After everything he's already going through?"

Sengoku tugged on his plated beard, "He knows his duties. I want you to make sure he at least attempts to fulfill his orders."

"Yeah, yeah."

The call ended and the fleet admiral let out a loud sigh as he laid his head down on his desk with a thump.

Hito's soft voice whispered to him. _You're uneasy today._

Sengoku lifted his head and took off his glasses, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. _Yes, old friend. The same feeling I had when I received word of Rosinante's death, I feel today._

The spirit made a noise of agreement. _Yes, today has a certain air about it._ _Perhaps there is something we can do this time around._

 _I'm not sure what I_ can _do. The final decision is out of my hands._

Before the devil could respond, the muffled _brupa_ of a den filled his ears. Sengoku pulled open the top drawer of his desk and stared at the ringing snail. Multiple mushi's sat sleep in the drawer but the purple snail in the center caught his attention. He glared hard at the communication device. That was the one he'd programed specifically for contact with the Blackbeard Pirates.

The Buddha slowly reached in and pulled the snail out. He held his breathe as he clicked the answer button on the side of the shell.

A soft voice sounded from the speakers, "This is Laffitte from the Blackbeard Pirates. I'm confirming our capture of Portgas D. Ace. We are awaiting further orders."

The fleet admiral's head hung and his hand covered his face. Ace was captured. War was on the horizon. He cleared his throat, "I'll contact you." Without waiting for a reply he hung up the snail and stood to his feet.

Sengoku swiftly exited his office and entered the hallway. His hurried footsteps echoed off the walls and other lower ranking Marines cleared way for him. When he reached his destination, without bothering to knock and with more force than necessary, he slammed open the door to his friend's office and stormed in.

Kong's head shot up at the sudden noise and his brows furrowed at seeing the distraught man, "Sengoku, what's the matter?"

Said man shook his head, "They've got Portgas."

The commander in chief hastily gathered some items from his desk and made his way towards the other man. "Come. We go to Mariejois."

 **S**

The men walked up the stairs to the Gorosei's private chambers. Sengoku paused when they came upon a break in the stairs, "I just sent the order for Garp to capture his other grandson."

Kong stopped on one of the stairs and looked back at his colleague, "I've never seen you this distraught."

Sengoku looked out one of the massive windows and sighed, "I feel like I'm getting too old for this."

The commander in chief motioned for the other to catch up, "You are. Hell, we both are. I think it'll be time to pass the reigns soon."

As they continued climbing the stairs, Kong voiced his thoughts. "Garp's grandchildren are interesting."

"What do you mean?"

The commander chuckled, "One is the second commander of a Yonko's crew, and the other is a part of the super-rookie generation."

"Let's not forget the fact that they were both trained by Garp. That alone causes enough worries."

The men reached the top of the stairs and before the tanner of the two could retort, a guard approached them, "Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Commander in Chief Kong, state your business."

Kong's eye twitched, "We need to speak with the Gorosei."

Another solider off to the right of them stepped forward, blocking their entrance to the door as the other disappeared behind it. Their wait wasn't long. The other heavily armored guard opened the door and motioned for them to approach, "The Gorosei will see you now."

The Marines walked into the room and were instantly met with questions. "Sengoku, why are you here?" One asked.

"Have we received news from the pirates?" The scarred one questioned as he stroked his long mustache.

Kong looked at all five men hard before he answered, "We've received the confirmation."

Sengoku took a step forward, the worn soles of the black dress shoes had him sliding slightly on the slick polished floor, "What would you like our next actions to be?"

The kimono-wearing Gorosei gripped his sword, fingers dancing over the sheath, "Hmm, this is perfect."

The Elder Stars spoke as if the Marines weren't there; contemplating next moves. The tall thin one stood from his seat on the couch and went to pour himself a drink, "Let us make an example of him."

The youngest nodded his head, "What would be the punishment?"

Silence filled the room as the executives thought. A tapping sound drew everyone's attention to the one seated near the window. His cane stilled as he pulled on his dreadlocks, "What do the both of you think the punishment should be?"

The fleet admiral's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of an answer. He glanced over to Kong before he spoke, "Life in Impel Down."

Kong nodded in agreement, "A just punishment. And it'll avoid our forces having to meet with Whitebeard and his allies."

"Whitebeard wouldn't dare go near Impel Down. It'll give us less casualties."

The five men stared at the Marines before the blond spoke, "You two have gotten soft in your old age."

Sengoku glared down his nose at the man, "Being old has taught me not to act before thinking. Especially without considering of all the consequences."

"Regardless, life in Impel Down will make us seem weak."

"And weak, is not something we can be." The dread-haired one commented.

The head of the Gorosei stood and walked to the Marines, "Command a warship to transport Portgas D. Ace to Impel Down." He stared Kong in the eyes then his lips morphed into a smile, "There he will be held until his execution."

"Execution?!"

Sengoku shook his head, "You'll lead us to war."

The thin Gorosei opened his squinted eyes, "War is needed for peace."

Before the fleet admiral could retort, Kong's hand grabbed his arm, silencing him. The commander glared at the men, "Your orders will be followed."

Each man nodded their heads, "You're dismissed, soldiers."

Kong tugged on his friend's sleeve and they bowed before exiting the room. Neither spoke the entire walk down the stairs and back to the loading docks. It wasn't until they boarded their ship was the silence broken.

"Thousands will die."

Sengoku watched the Marines run around the deck to make sure everything was set for departure. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Marine… Pirate… it doesn't even matter anymore. Death has us in his sight and, if left up to them, he won't stop until we all are dead."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kong whispered, "Assemble everyone. All hands are to report to Marineford. The Shichibukai are to travel from Mariejois to Marineford after the meeting and wait there for further orders. Failure to comply will lead to imprisonment in Impel Down. Make sure that is clear to them."

With his orders given, the commander in chief walked away from his colleague without waiting for a response, with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

 _Ya know, I've never imagined it until now, but could you be in a position where you held a friend of yours family member's life in your hands? That's gotta be the most shitty position to be in. I hoped you all enjoyed and stay tune for the next chapter: **Kuzan Aokiji** \- Huredhiel_


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 47 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** It's SUNDAY FOOTBALL! Ok I'm done.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to everyone who viewed the last chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story still. _  
_**Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Kuzan Aokiji**

 _Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru._

The admiral held up his wrist, answering the tiny black snail's call, "Kuzan."

"Portgas D. Ace has been captured."

Aokiji slumped against the handrails on the bike, "What did the Gorosei decide?"

"We tried to offer the sentence of imprisonment, but they weren't having it. I could see it in their eyes; they crave bloodshed to assert their power."

Kuzan clicked his tongue, "Madness. As if the world doesn't bow to them already." He huffed, "Sengoku has ordered for me to speak with Garp. When I'm done, I'll return to HQ and come see you."

Kong hummed, "After you've finished with Garp, let him know I wish to see him."

"Do you want me to let him know?"

"It doesn't matter. He'll find out sooner or later."

With parting words, the call was disconnected and the admiral continued his journey towards the port.

Parking his bike at the docks, Kuzan pulled out his baby mushi and dialed a code. He adjusted his sleeping mask on his forehead, giving a nod to some passersby. The snail stopped ringing and Garp's tired voice flowed from the speakers, "Aokiji, what do you need?"

Said man sighed, what he was going to ask the man to do wasn't fair, but it was work and in their line of business, work came before pleasure. "Where are you?"

"Leaving Water Seven."

"Can't have you leaving there just yet."

The snail's eyebrow rose, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kuzan squinted his eyes as he looked out into the distance. He saw the Marine ship and grinned, "Weigh anchor, Garp. I'll be boarding shortly."

Communication was severed and Aokiji pocketed the mushi. He mounted his bike and rode to the end of the docks before calling upon Hie and creating a ramp of ice leading to the ocean, shocking nearby fishermen. The admiral pedaled to the vessel and when he was near, he called up to the men on the deck, asking them to lower a ladder. His devil created a frozen path to the object and soon he was climbing up the dog figure-headed ship.

Bogard greeted him when his feet hit the deck, "Sir, Vice Admiral Garp is waiting for you."

The men walked to the foredeck where Garp stood with his arms crossed, a scowl plastered on his face, "What do you want, Kuzan?"

Sad eyes regarded the elder and the vice admiral's shoulders drooped, "What happened?"

Aokiji shook his head, "We've received word that your grandson was captured."

Garp turned his back to the other Marines. His hand covered his face as he let out a shaky breath. It took him a moment to respond, "What will they do to him?"

The admiral looked at the back of the man he'd always seen as a mentor and sighed. He couldn't find it in him to deliver the news, "Kong would like to speak to you when you return to headquarters. He'll completely fill you in."

The silence was uncomfortable.

Bogard cleared his throat, "Shall we continue to HQ, sir?"

Garp poised his lips to respond but Aokiji's voice sounded, "No, you aren't to return to HQ yet."

The eldest turned to glare at the tall man, "You said that over the mushi as well. What is your true purpose?"

"You've been given the order to capture Monkey D. Luffy."

Garp's face turned red as anger filled him. Bogard took a small step forward, "Sir."

Hie prodded his partner. _Poor man._

Kuzan looked up at the cloudless sky before his gaze drifted back to his subordinates, "Bogard, get your men to pull my bike on deck and circle the island. Look for the Straw Hat's ship."

Garp's right hand man hesitated, but when no words came from his superior, Bogard nodded, leaving the presence of the higher ranking Marines. Aokiji took tentative steps towards his longtime friend and when he was near, he clasped a hand on the other's broad shoulder, "We'll make the attempt but by no means do I expect you to complete the mission."

The tension in Garp's shoulders lessened but he was still on edge. He pulled out of Kuzan's grasp and walked towards the side rail. The ship began to move and he watched as the stem broke the water. He rubbed his mustache before he spoke, "I had three grandsons, you know."

Aokiji's brows furrowed, "I've only ever heard you speak of the two."

"Luffy and Ace were always bringing in stray animals." He chuckled softly, "I came home one day and their guardian had told me the kids had a surprise for me. I expected another animal but when I went into the hut, there they were with a boy. They were so excited to tell me they had become sworn brothers which meant I was their sworn grandpa."

Garp laughed loudly before shaking his head, "Those boys stayed in trouble; and as their grandpa, I trained all three to be able to defend for themselves… to one day be Marines. It's funny how the three of them shared the same dream."

Kuzan scratched the back of his head, "What happened to him?"

Garp looked out at the sea, mulling over the words, but ignoring them, "I wanted to show them that the way of the Marines was the best to go. My son, despite all my efforts, went against my teachings and decided to rebel against the Government. I didn't want Luffy or any of them to go down that road. It's a dangerous path… one that leads to nothing but misfortune. So, I trained them in the jungle for months. I taught them the basics in combat while I was there, and I gave them strict training regiments to follow while I was gone."

The vice admiral shifted his weight, "One day, I came back to town and I went into the mountains to see my boys. Only, when I arrived, they weren't there. It took me a few hours before I found their guardian, Dadan. I heard her howls of agony before I saw her. She was crying and drinking near the cliffs. Judging by the many empty bottles, I figure she had been there for a while. When I asked her what her tears were for, you know what she did?"

Aokiji shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

He gave a sad chuckle, "She threw her bottle at me. She screamed at me. Angry at something that had happened…at me. I didn't know what for, and she was too drunk to form proper words. So, I left and went into the forest where I knew the boys' hideout was. When I got there, only Luffy answered my call." Garp paused as the memories made him shutter, "With snot dripping from his nose and tears pouring from his eyes, he climbed down the treehouse that the three of them built and ran to me. I remember his hands clutching my uniform as he wailed. The only thing I could make out was 'Sabo's gone!' and 'They killed him!'."

Garp wiped the stray tear from his eye, pausing to reign in his emotions before he continued, "I asked where Ace was. I knew he would be able to give me the full story."

When the man didn't continue, Kuzan questioned, "Did you find Ace?"

"I did."

"What happened to Sabo?"

Garp turned to face the admiral, "The Celestial Dragon's killed him for attempting to sail out to sea while they were docking."

Kuzan lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry."

Black eyes regarded the man before him, "I was stricken with sadness as I began to understand everything. That night I thought to myself, how the hell can I convince these boys that being in the Marines is what's best for them? They just lost a brother and there was nothing I could do to prosecute those who killed him. As a Marine, a solider who's supposed to uphold justice and help abolish evil from the world, how dare I not go after those grown men who wrongfully killed a young boy." Garp ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly on the gray strands, "If anything… it pushed them further towards the path of being pirates."

The elder rubbed his face, whispering to himself, "First Sabo, now Ace. My heart can't take much more. To put the cherry on top of it all, I've been given the order to capture Luffy." He shook his head, "Maybe Dragon was right."

Before Aokiji could comment, Coby approached them, "Sir, we've spotted Luffy and his crew. They are sailing out now."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Garp gave the command, "Fire two warning shots and bring me my cannonballs."

Aokiji stopped Coby as he retreated to fulfill his orders, "Bring me a chair."

The boy saluted and Garp snorted, "You don't have to stay, Admiral. I'll make sure I confront Luffy."

The Marine shrugged his shoulders, "You're going back to headquarters after this, right?"

Garp nodded and Kuzan made comfortable in the lounge chair that was given to him, "Then I'll ride back with you."

As the ship fired it's warning shot to the Straw Hat's ship, Garp called out over his shoulder to the admiral, "Thank you, Kuzan, for giving me the information."

Said man nodded his head, "Was the least I could do."

Kuzan laid with his legs crossed on the chair as he listened to Garp and Luffy argue back and forth. The swishing of heavy cannon balls being thrown through the air filled his ears as he pulled out a small note pad. He jotted down the name " _Sabo_ ", tracing over the letters to bold them. Kong would be interested in the boy. A booming sound rang through the air and the Marines on the deck gasped, persuading Aokiji to look up. Garp's laughter followed the sound and he turned to the dark skinned Marine with a smile on his face, "Look!" He pointed to his grandson's ship that had taken to the air, soaring through the sky, "He got away! That's my boy!"

Aokiji chuckled as he shook his head. _At least he tried._

He pulled the attention of a nearby solider, "Tell Bogard to set route for Marineford." With his command given, the admiral closed his eyes and pulled down his sleeping mask. He had a feeling he wouldn't get any rest for the next couple of days.

* * *

 _A little look into Garp's feelings. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for next chapter: **Marshall D. Teach** \- Huredhiel_


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 48 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Those who read and review, you guys are amazing.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _yukino76_ for the review; glad you thought it was good. Thanks _leon-andrew_! I feel the same way you do. Garp's gonna go through the struggles. _  
_ **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Marshall D. Teach**

Laffitte's black tap shoes clicked against the rotted wood as he made his way to the medical ward, a place once known as the sleeping quarters. He avoided a hole in the floorboards as a low groan reached his ears. He rolled his eyes at the sound. They had received word from the Marines to make course for Mariejois. Once there, they would meet the admirals and turn in their captive. However, ever since they got the call, Teach had locked himself away. He claimed his body was dealing with the after effects of the battle. It wasn't until Doc Q had Burgess tear down the door that he allowed treatments for his wounds.

The Demon Sheriff pushed aside a sheet they'd hung to act as a divider and stepped into the room. He gagged slightly at the strong smell of chemicals. Whatever the doc was doing had the whole bunker stinking. He followed the yelp from behind one of the wooden beams and saw Doc Q standing over their captain, rubbing ointment onto his chest.

The pale man hummed as he stepped closer to the pair, cringing when he saw the blisters that covered the larger man's body. "How's he doing, Doc?"

Said man continued to apply ointment to the wounds as he sniffed some falling snot back into his nose, "His skin is badly burned." He lifted a patch of gauzes, pointing at the wound, "The boy bit a chunk of flesh from him. It's infected because he wouldn't let me treat him sooner."

Blackbeard groaned as he tilted his head in the direction of his navigator, "You guys," he whined, "don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Laffitte leaned down, looking the injured man in his glassy eyes, "We know you're here. The whole ship knows you're here with all the noise you've been making." Thin fingers flicked the man on his burnt cheek, smiling when Teach let out a pained moan. "We're just ignoring you."

Marshall huffed and Doc laughed, "You did a fine job back there, Captain."

Tapping his cane against the floorboard, Laffitte nodded his head, "Yes, you impressed us all. We actually betted that Portgas would win."

Teach shifted his eyes over to the thin man, "You betted against me?"

Both men gave one solid nod, "Yup."

There was silence before Blackbeard wheezed a laugh, "I would have done the same."

Laffitte sat on a nearby stool, "For the type of power your devil has, you sure take a lot of damage. The kid's nowhere near as beat up as you are."

Doc Q hummed in agreement, "He has bruises, a couple of cuts, and a concussion, but that's about it."

Marshall let out a pained groan as he attempted to sit up on his own, huffing when he finally got upright, "Where is Ace?"

Laffitte fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, "He's in the brig, cuffed with seastone as ordered."

Doc help Teach swing his thin legs over the side of the bed, "Has he said anything?"

The navigator stood and moved near the door frame so they could have plenty of space to maneuver, "Not a word."

Blackbeard reached out to the wooden pillar to steady himself as he stood, "Get Jesus in here to help me to the holding cells." He looked up at Laffitte, "Arrange food and water to be brought to him."

"You're feeding the prisoner?"

Black eyes glared at the thin man, "Just do as I say."

Tipping his hat, the Demon Sheriff disappeared behind the curtain. Mumbling to himself, Doc Q flopped down exhaustedly onto his dubbed "Doctor's Stool", wiping sweat from his face, "Caring is weakness."

"Yeah? Well, if you don't like it, get off my ship."

Sick eyes rolled in their sockets and they sat in silence, waiting for the Champion to arrive. It wasn't long before Burgess stormed into the room with a smile plastered to his face, "Cap! You're awake!"

Teach winched at the booming voice. His headache worsened the more his nakama spoke. He held up his hand to silence the man and gave him a small grin, "I'm fine, Jesus. I need you to take me to the brig."

"No problem, Cap!"

He smiled when Burgess threw his arm around his shoulders and proceeded to help him walk. The man rarely questioned him. If only he was smarter; he would've made him his second in command.

Pained gasp escaped Blackbeard with each step he took. The walk to the brig was long and painful. About half way there he paused to catch his breath, "How much further?"

Burgess hiked the man upright from his slumped form, "Not much."

Teach nodded his head and they continued their slow march. When they made it down the last stair, the captain hobbled away from his crutch and landed with a thud in front of his prisoner's cell.

Swallowing the build-up spit in his mouth, he addressed the shackled male, "Commander."

The teen let out a heavy sigh, "I told you not to call me that."

Blackbeard shrugged, "Habit."

Ace glared at his captor, "What do you want?"

Laffitte approached the wounded man, clearing his throat. Marshall look up and smiled when he saw the food and water he'd requested. With a flick of his finger, he gave the command to Burgess. The wrestler opened the cell and the navigator slowly walked towards the other pirate. They didn't have chains, so there was nothing binding Ace to the wall besides the seastone cuffs placed on his wrists. Keeping eye contact, he placed the items before him then backed out of the space. When he made it safely on the other side of the bars, Burgess locked the door and they stood near the exit of the brig, waiting for their captain to finish with the prisoner.

Ace's stomach growled at the smell of food, but he refused to give into his basic needs. Last thing he would do was accept anything from the asshole who kidnapped him. He glared up at Teach and snarled, "I don't know why you are trying to be friendly. What the fuck do you want?"

Marshall huffed, looking past the dirty hair and into hardened black eyes of the teen, "We're taking you to Mariejois. I don't know what will become of you after that."

The captain signaled his helmsman to help his stand and, after some struggle, he was on his feet. The pair shuffled past the Demon Sheriff but before they could make it up the stairs, Ace's voice echoed to them.

"Teach."

Said man hummed in acknowledgment, turning slightly, "What's up?"

The silence stretched. Convinced it was nothing, they continued to walk, but he heard the whisper from the commander, "Whatever you do, don't tell my brother of my fate should you meet him."

Burgess laughed and Blackbeard silenced him with an elbow to his ribs. He limped away from his crutch, fully facing his former nakama and nodded his head, "I swear."

Not sure if he fully believed the statement but satisfied with the answer, Ace leaned back against the decaying wooden wall, closing his eyes.

Seeing the other had no more words for him, Blackbeard and his men left the brig.

 **M.D.T**

Aokiji stood arms crossed at the port of Mariejois. He pulled a small watch from his pocket and checked the time.

They were late.

Hie shifting alerted him of another and he turned his head to see Kizaru approaching him. When he was near, he addressed the man. "I thought you were in Sabaody?"

The Yellow Monkey pursed his lips, "I told Sentomaru to contact me when I was needed. I couldn't miss out on this. We finally got Whitebeard's second commander."

Kuzan turned back to look back at the sea. They stood in silence for a while before he spoke, "Whitebeard will come for him."

Borsalino shrugged, "He's no longer in his prime."

"He's still the strongest man in the world. That's not a statement for his strength but his crew's strength as well."

Situating his admiral's jacket on his shoulders, Kizaru tilted his head, "Let them come. We can take them. It'll give us a chance to rid the world of those pirates in one fell swoop."

Aokiji shook his head at the Marine's words. He couldn't grace the statement with a response and he was more than happy to see the raggedy ship pull into port. Kizaru's laughter pulled his attention to him, " _That's_ their ship?"

The rotten wooden craft weighed anchor and the admirals watched a thin man step off the craft. He paused at the bottom of the ramp, looking back towards the deck. The pirate of the hour was guided out of the rear quarters, followed by Blackbeard and another member of his crew. Aokiji pursed his lips, making a mental note of the pirates present. He frowned when he saw Ace. He'd become too familiar with the pirate and the sight of his shackled moved something in him.

Burgess pushed the smaller man's shoulder, causing him to stumble forward. "Move your feet! Don't tell me you're scared!"

Ace growled, spinning around and kicking the wrestling champion off the ramp. When the large body splashed into the water, Van Argus pointed his rifle at him, ready to fire but Blackbeard's chuckles stopped him from pulling the trigger, "I told him not to fuck with the kid."

Borsalino laughed at the scene and shook his head, "How the hell did _they_ capture _him_?"

"I wonder the same thing." Kuzan whispered. He approached the pale man, signaling for his partner to follow.

Laffitte sucked his teeth at his nakama. They couldn't even put on a united front in the presence of Marines. If they didn't pull it together, the crew wouldn't last long. Black eyes shifted to the admirals and he tipped his hat in greeting, "They will be down shortly."

Holding his head up high, Ace continued down the ramp. When he saw the dark skinned Marine his shoulders slumped slightly. _Of course it would be Smoker's friend._

Their eyes met and the taller man gave a slight nod of his head. Ace returned the gesture and waited for whatever was to come next. Blackbeard, after many struggled steps, stood beside Laffitte panting. He shuffled a little before he spoke, "So, what's next?"

Kuzan adjusted his sleeping mask before hiking his thumb towards Kizaru, "You'll follow him inside. He'll inform you from there. Your men stay on the ship." He looked at Ace and jerked his head towards the warship behind them, "You'll be coming with me."

Not happy with the situation but eager to get away from Blackbeard, Ace brushed past the admirals and made his way towards the ship. Teach's voice halted his footsteps, "It was a pleasure sailing with you again, Commander."

Ace's shoes scuffed the ground as he halted. Hie moved in Aokiji, a warning. Even with the cuffs on, the devil could feel Mera's desperation to attack the other man. Unable to do much in his position, Ace stormed back to the man, putting everyone on edge. Gathering spit from the back of his throat, he ejected it onto the other's face, smiling when the smirk that was there slowly fell.

Ace glared with hells fire behind his eyes and he winked before he walked away.

Aokiji chuckled as he elbowed Borsalino, "Garp's grandson indeed."

Said man snorted but raised an eyebrow when Laffitte began to progress towards the retreating pirate. He stepped in front of the man, "You don't wanna try anything. Not here." He looked at Blackbeard who was wiping the glob of spit out of his eyes, "Come or we'll be late."

Kuzan walked briskly to catch up to the pirate, leaving behind his comrade to deal with Shichibukai duties. When he fell in step beside the young man and they were far enough away, he whispered, "I was hoping you'd win."

Ace sighed, "Does Smoker know?"

"I'm not sure."

Their conversation came to a pause as they came up on the ship. Some lower ranked Marines preformed a body search before shackling Ace's ankles with cuffs, further weakening him. When ready they walked up the ramp to the deck and Ace hung his head as realization settled upon him.

His Old Man.

His Grandpa.

His Lover.

He prayed for the first time in his life at that moment. Praying that they wouldn't get involved, and that they would let him receive his punishment without any movement on their end. Whatever his fate would be, he had already come to accept it and he hoped they could too.

* * *

 _So it begins. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Jinbe** \- Huredhiel_


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 49 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** So, the Steelers lost to the Cowboys and its fucking over 80 degrees in the middle of fall! Just…nice  
 **Shout Outs:** _Megenehason ZOSAN-LULAW LOVER_ thanks for the add to your story and author list! Thank you for liking the story. Thanks for the review _yukino76_! It pleases me to think that you like the chapter. _  
_ **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Jinbe**

Sengoku sat behind the mahogany desk facing the lounge set in the center of the room, an empty chair to either side of him. The Buddha's pointer finger bounced on the desktop and he sighed. The damn chairs were supposed to be occupied by his admirals. His admirals who had not yet arrived to the meeting. He ground his teeth when the ticking of the clock he'd tuned out filled his ears again. A vein appeared on his forehead, pulsing in sync with the keeper of time, further aggravating the fleet admiral. It was a constant reminder of the time that he didn't have to waste. Time which was being wasted on this meeting that no one was here for.

No Marines.

No Shichibukai.

Hito tsked. _You're interrupting my meditation._

More ticking.

The corner of Sengoku's eye twitched. He had seven more meetings on his agenda today. The disrespect of his time was starting to grate on his nerves. The wide double doors opened and the movement pulled him to his feet. Kizaru sauntered through the door, followed by the newest Shichibukai member.

Pushing up his yellow shades, the admiral greeted his superior, "Sengoku, sorry for being late." He hiked his thumb behind him, "Guy here had troubles at the docks."

Blackbeard opened his mouth to speak but Sengoku held up his hand, silencing any words, "Pirate, when you are summoned you respond swiftly. I don't have time to waste on scum like you. Understood?" He didn't give the captain a chance to respond, "Just go take a seat." Sengoku waved his gloved hand in a dismissive motion, "Somewhere over there. Very far away from me… you stink."

Teach scoffed as he went to the chair in the furthest corner of the room. Borsalino threw his head back and laughed as he watched the large man get comfortable in his seat. He leaned in close to the older male, whispering to him, "Aokiji is on his way up. He's escorting Portgas to his holding cell."

Sengoku inhaled deeply through his nose, "Well, as you can see, the rest of the pirates aren't here yet."

Just as the words left his mouth, the grand doors opened and another pirate arrived at the meeting. The Marines watched as Mihawk removed his cross sword before he sat in the plush chair near the window, resting his weapon against the side of the chair. He crossed his legs and threaded his fingers before he spoke, "I worried that I would be late." His golden eyes scanned the room, "It seems my worries were for naught." He tipped the rim of his hat down in the direction of the fleet admiral, "Greetings, Sengoku."

Said man gave a small smile to Mihawk. Out of all the Shichibukai, there were only two whose presence he could tolerate. Dracule had been with them as a Shichibukai for the longest and over time, the little bit of the man he could see behind the pirate he respected. Hoping the room would fill up soon, he nodded his head to the man before he sat back down in his chair.

Unbuttoning his yellow suit jacket, Kizaru sat to the left of Sengoku, "Ah, Hawkeyes. I'm almost sad to see you showed. You've taken the pleasure of hunting you down and throwing your ass in Impel Down from me." He pouted a little before smiling, "But thanks for attending."

Yellow eyes glared at the admiral before the unfamiliar presence in the room persuaded the owner to glance over at the source. He'd picked up on it before he'd even walked into the room, but now he was unable to ignore the dark aura any longer. Dracule observed as the man he'd never seen beforepicked at the many scabs on his chest.

He stroked his beard in thought, taking in the man's bulky frame and thin legs. _He looks exactly how Shanks described him._ He assessed the man. _Three flintlocks… how was_ he _able to get a hit on Red Hair?_ Mihawk's lip curled in disgust when Blackbeard picked a blister to the point where it began to bleed. _He can't be the new Shichibukai._

As if he could hear the man's thoughts, Blackbeard caught his gaze and smiled, "Oi! You're that famous sword guy! Hawkeyes, right?!"

Dracule blinked slowly at the man, then closed his eyes.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a response from the other man, Teach snorted, "Rude."

The sound of creaking followed by the patter of footsteps filled the space as a new occupant entered the room. The fishman bowed his head to the Marines as he took a seat near the swordsman.

Mihawk cracked open his eyes, addressing the whale shark, "Jinbe."

The Shichibukai smiled at his colleague, displaying sharp teeth, "Dracule, how have you been?"

"Faring well. Yourself?"

"Making it." He leaned close to the human, his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you know what we've been called here for?"

Mihawk shifted his gaze towards the Marines then shook his head, "I can only assume it's to introduce the pirate taking Crocodile's place."

For the first time since he'd arrived, Jinbe looked over to the other side of the room, observing the only unfamiliar face among them. He jerked his head in Blackbeard's direction, "Him?"

"Guess so."

Jinbe hummed as he sat back in his chair, "They wouldn't throw us in Impel Down just for him. It's something else."

Mihawk nodded, "I agree."

The doors slowly creaked opened again and it took a minute, but eventually the opener walked across the threshold. Long legs slowly moved Admiral Kuzan towards his colleagues. He scratched his head as he sat to Sengoku's right. Sighing, he looked the fleet admiral in his eyes before pulling out his little black notebook. He scribbled down a few words on a blank page and slid the booklet across the desk to the man.

 _Portgas is secured._

Sengoku rubbed his eyes, nodding his head, "Good. Good."

A shadow in his peripheral caused him to turn his head, eyebrows lifting when he saw Kuma sitting across from Mihawk, reading from his Bible.

Kizaru tapped Sengoku's arm, "Ooh, why is he here?"

The Buddha hummed, the other shichibukai he could tolerate had arrived but by no means did he think he would see him at the meeting, "No clue. I didn't expect him to show."

Kuzan eyed Bartholomew, searching for something… anything different about him. "I thought he was getting treatments from Vegapunk."

Sengoku pulled the tie off the end of his beard, snapping it against his wrist a few times before putting it back on, "To my knowledge, they are in the final phases. He still appears to be the Bear we all know, though."

The door being forced open and colliding with the wall bought about a hush in the room, pulling the occupants' attention to the men entering. Borsalino snorted when he saw who it was who'd arrived, "The vampire and the flamingo have decided to grace us with their presence."

Moria glared at the Marine as he sat next to Jinbe. Doflamingo swaggered towards Blackbeard, towering over the man. The frown on his face deepened before he called over his shoulder, " _This_ is Crocodile's replacement?"

Before anyone could answer his question, the door opened and the smell of flowers drifted into everybody's senses. The tapping of heels was heard as the Pirate Empress made her way into the room, taking a seat on the window sill. The Amazon crossed her legs, the high split in her dress revealing her cream-colored thighs.

Moria made a noise of appreciation in the back of his throat, "Boa! I was hoping to see a beauty like yourself today." He licked his blue lips.

Hancock harrumphed and turned her nose up in the air, looking out the window.

Not giving a fuck about the woman who'd entered, Doflamingo growled in annoyance at being ignored, "Sengoku!"

Sensing the former World Noble's mood, the fleet admiral stood from his chair, "Since everyone is here, we can begin."

Doffy's frown turned into a smile as he walked his bow-legged strut to the remaining open chair. He waved his hand in the air once he was situated, "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

The glare sent to the warlord would have frightened the shit out of a lesser man, but Doflamingo returned it with a grin. Sengoku huffed, "As you all know, we've been looking for a replacement for Sir Crocodile. After much debate, we've selected the pirated known as Blackbeard."

Said man stood and gave a small wave, grinning, "Pleasure to meet you guys."

The silence in the room was deafening.

Aokiji chuckled at the cold shoulder the other pirates were giving the man. Blackbeard was out of place and he knew it.

Sengoku cleared his throat, "Down to the important business, we have Whitebeard's Second Division Commander, Portgas D. Ace, in captivity."

Jinbe's eyes widened and he scooted himself forward, sitting on the edge of his seat. Maybe he'd heard wrong.

Moria clicked his tongue, "Why do we care about who you have in captivity?"

The older man squared his shoulders, "Because the order has been given for his execution."

Blackbeard's jaw dropped before a smile slowly morphed onto his features. Doflamingo snorted, "Marine's got balls starting a war with Whitebeard."

Jinbe shook his head, "Why have you called us here, Sengoku?"

Said man looked up at the clock, he had another meeting to get to. "You all will participate in this war by fighting on behalf of the Marines."

The Snake Princess flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I can't believe you called us all the way here for this."

Dracule rubbed his goatee, "Is our cooperation necessary?"

Kizaru bounced his foot under the table, "If you fail to cooperate then you will be stripped of your title and thrown in Impel Down."

Sengoku nodded, "Now, as for the roles you all will play."

He opened the folder sitting on the desk in front of him. However, before he could continue, the fishman stood, glaring at the Marines, "I won't fight against Whitebeard."

The Buddha sighed and muttered under his breath before addressing the shichibukai, "Then you will go to prison."

"You think I'll go willing?"

Doflamingo elbowed Gekko, "Look, business and a show."

Moriah laughed aloud as Kizaru stood to his feet, making a noise in the back of his throat, "Come now, Jinbe. I don't want to put wrinkles in my suit."

The Knight of the Sea cracked his knuckles, ready for an attack, "I'm walking out of here like I walked in."

Aokiji pulled at the curly puffs in his hair, "You know we can't let you do that."

"Then come get me."

The feather on Mihawk's hat flittered as Kizaru flew past him, his leg positioned to deliver a kick.

Moria snagged a feather in Doflamingo's jacket with his claw, grabbing the man's attention, "Five hundred beli he lands the hit."

Doffy grunted, "The fish knows karate. Six hundred he blocks it."

Jinbe caught the foot in his webbed hand and threw the admiral in the direction of the open window. Gekko sucked his teeth as he dug into his pocket, producing a handful of coins and dropping them into the other's open palm.

Borsalino flipped midair, landing gracefully on his feet. Taking a moment to assess his opponent, he dashed forward to attack again, setting up for a left hook. Jinbe took guard, moving his body to deflect the punch coming his way. Seeing that the pirate took the bait and left an opening in his defense, Kizaru followed up with an elbow to the side of the fishman's head, using the momentum he'd built up to toss the shark out the building. Borsalino slowly walked over the rubble on the floor and to the opening in the wall that Jinbe made; his eyes following the other's body as it quickly descended toward the ground.

When the pirate landed on the rocks below, he raised his foot and perched it on the ledge, ready to jump out when Sengoku's voice sounded, "Take him to Impel Down when you're done."

The Yellow Monkey nodded before disappearing out of sight.

Aokiji stood and walked around to the front of the desk, eyeing the remaining pirates, "Anyone else have anything they want to voice about their parts in the upcoming war?"

Silence being the indicator that there were no more rebuttals, the fleet admiral pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Your positions in this war are vital." He said, handing out black transponder snails to each pirate, "Each of you will wear these mushi watches for communication when we have to contact you before or during the battle."

Kuma closed his Bible, "You called us here for one Yonko?"

His soft voice had Sengoku straining to understand him, but after he deciphered the words, he nodded his head, "The Yonko, his allies, and anyone else who may be connected to Portgas D. Ace."

Mihawk's piercing gaze bore into the Marine, "How much time left before the battle?"

Aokiji and Sengoku looked at each other then begin to whisper amongst themselves. After sharing a few words, the fleet admiral nodded his head and he answered the question, "We will make the announcement of Portgas's capture within three days."

"And you're sure Whitebeard is going to act?" Hancock asked as she turned to face the men in the room for the first time.

Kuzan eyed the woman, "We have his second division commander. We are very sure he will come."

Doflamingo snorted, "So why announce anything? Simply kill the boy then say so if you have to after."

Blackbeard grunted in disagreement, "It's more than likely the Old Man is already on his way."

Sengoku walked over to the pirate, "How do you know that?"

Teach shrugged, cringing at the movement, "He has the vivre card of every member of his crew. Plus, he's not just gonna let you guys kill Roger's kid."

All eyes turned to the newest member. Aokiji pushed away from the desk he'd been leaning on, "What did you say?"

A look of shock crossed Marshall's face, "What? Y'all didn't know?" The glare sent to him made him raise an eyebrow, "Ace's real last name is Gol. He's the son of Gol D. Roger."

Doflamingo's deep chuckle vibrated through the room, "This might be more entertaining than I originally thought."

Sengoku towered over the smelly man, "Are you positive? People's lives are at stake." The fleet admiral shook his head when an evil smile spread across the pirate's face, "I don't know why I even said that to you."

Gekko laughed, clapping his hands a couple of times. His screechy voice made Mihawk cringe, "What else are we here for?"

Still reeling at the new information he'd just received, Sengoku waved his hand in dismissal, "Leave. You are to report to Marineford in three days."

Not having to be told twice, the pirates filed out of the room. When the Marines were alone, the older turned to his subordinate, "You'll escort Portgas into Impel Down and make sure he gets to his cell without any incidents."

Aokiji stuffed his hands in his pockets, "They were going to kill him with or without that information, Sengoku."

The general slowly turned around to watch his admiral make his way towards the door. Hito voiced his thoughts. _What does he know?_

The Blue Pheasant reached out for the doorknob then paused, "Be careful about how you let Garp know."

Despite his wariness of Kuzan, Sengoku hung his head, "I'm angry he didn't tell me."

"Put yourself in his shoes, Sengoku. He's protecting his family."

The Buddha took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Update Akainu and Borsalino." When he heard the click of the door, he flopped in his chair, throwing his head back and looking up at the ceiling. He was given the order to kill his best friend's grandson. His grandson who is the child of Gol D. Roger. Sengoku let out a dry chuckle, he missed the old days. The headache he had at the start of the day had slowly been intensifying and he still had a lot of work that needed to be done.

 **J**

Kizaru pursed his lips as he watched Jinbe shift on the ground, moaning in pain. Situating his falling jacket back onto his shoulders, the Marine walked over to the fishman. When he was standing over his body, he lifted his foot and placed it on the back of his enemy. He dug his heels into the man's spine, pulling another groan of pain from him, "Jinbe, you are hereby stripped of your Shichibukai title by order of the World Government."

Borsalino stomped Jinbe's head into the ground, rendering him unconscious. The admiral sighed as he leaned down to grip the collar of the other's yellow kimono, dragging his prone body to the docks. Arriving at his ship, he walked up the ramp and to the brig. Finding a cell to his liking, Kuzan threw the pirate in it, his body colliding with the hard wall. A smirk formed on the Marine's face at the smacking sound Jinbe made when he hit the floor.

Locking the cell door and pocketing the key, the yellow monkey shuffled his way back toward the deck. He began to feel the wound on his leg now that the adrenalin from the fight was wearing off.

 _Damn fish karate._

Kizaru breathed in the fresh salted air deeply, soothing his still-racing heart. When he was calm enough, he grabbed the attention of one of his subordinates, "Hey."

The sailor saluted, "Sir."

"Set course to Impel Down."

"Sir."

Borsalino watched the Marine run to fulfill his orders. It wasn't until he felt the ship move did he sigh and take a seat on the deck. He'd heard plenty of talk about this New Age that was underway. At first, it wasn't something he believed in. The words had come from a pirate and he would never trust the word of a pirate. It wasn't until he heard Sengoku talking about it did he begin to look deeper into it, this… New Age. It was a common thing to happen; the old get surpassed by the young. He was living through history and the more events played out before his eyes, the more he was understanding what the words meant.

One thing he knew for sure was that, ironically, change is the only constant in this world. It's inevitable. He rubbed his bruised calf, it was vital that he understood which side of the tipping scales of balance he stood on. Kizaru couldn't say much about others, but he knew he would play his part and make sure that however things may turn out, his side would be the winning side.

* * *

 _It's hella hard to write so many personalities in one chapter lol. I hope I did a good enough job. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 50 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** I'm in love with this chapter. Enjoy it as I have!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to _yukino76_ for reviewing! It means a lot! **  
****Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Aokiji hunched over the side rail, elbows propping him up as he watched Mariejois disappear into the distance. He hated the island with a passion. It was infested with snobs and the smell of deception lingered in the air. The water splashing on the admiral's hands pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed and stood to his full height, tugging down his vest.

"Sir?"

Kuzan turned towards the sailor, "What is it?"

The woman made a face before she spoke, "The prisoner is requesting to speak with you."

He nodded his head, dismissing his subordinate. Aokiji pulled out his baby mushi, his fingers grazing over the buttons as he stared at its purple shell.

 _Let him know._

The admiral chuckled softly at Hie. _Stay out of my thoughts._

 _Then stop thinking so loudly._ The ice spirit replied humorously.

Quickly, he dialed the code before he could change his mind. Aokiji fixated his gaze to a hole in the mast while he waited for the other end to be picked up. After three rings a tired voice sounded, "Kuzan."

"Smoker, I have him in custody."

The commodore released a shaky breath, "What's the verdict?"

"I'm taking him to Impel Down as we speak. There he will be held until it's time for his execution." There was a loud bang before the snail's eyes closed. The pheasant looked at the gastropod for a moment before sighing and pocketing the communication device. He knew the man wouldn't take the news well. He scratched his head as he made his way to the lower quarters where the prisoner was being held.

One of the soldiers on duty saluted to him as he approached the door, "Not a word from him since his arrival, Sir."

Kuzan nodded, "Give us a moment."

The man gave one more salute before he left the admiral outside of the prisoner's cell. Aokiji gathered his thoughts as he grabbed a chair sitting outside before entering the confined space. The sound of scrapping filled the air as the admiral dragged the chair to the center of the room. Ace opened his eyes just in time to watch the tall man flop down on the seat. He leaned his dirty body against the cool rock wall, cringing slightly at how sticky his skin felt. The commander waited until the Marine was situated before he spoke, "So you got my message."

Brown eyes regarded the man, "Yeah." He watched a grin form on the other's face and he raised an eyebrow. The boy was in the worst situation he could possibly find himself in and yet he smiled.

 _How odd._

Aokiji cleared his throat, "What's up?"

"What are they gonna do to me?"

Kuzan stretched his legs out, contemplating the pirate's question. Something about the look in his eyes made him give an honest answer, "Taking you to Impel Down. You'll be on standby until it's time for your execution."

Ace's head thumped back on the wall behind him, "So, they decided to kill me after all."

His tone pulled a snort from the admiral, "You don't sound surprised."

The chains clanked together as Ace lifted his hand to run his fingers through his dirty hair, "I figured it would either be life in prison or death."

"And with that knowledge you decided to pursue a relationship with Smoker?"

At the mention of his red eyed lover, Ace tensed, "Things were different back when I met him."

Kuzan tapped his foot, "You love him?" The same question he'd asked Tensa.

"Yes." Was the immediate answer, just like the commodore's.

The men sat in silence, neither having anything else to say. Just as Aokiji took in a breath to speak, the sound of Ace's stomach growling echoed off the walls. The Marine chuckled as he stood, "I'll get you some food. It'll be a while before we get to Impel Down."

Fire Fist let out a grunt, "Thanks, man."

Aokiji waved his hand in the air as he made his way towards the exit. He paused when he pushed open the door, looking back over his shoulder, "Do you know about Impel Down?"

Fire Fist shrugged, "I've heard stories."

Kuzan nodded his head slowly, "The stories most tell are child's play compared to the actual thing."

"Yeah, I figured."

"My advice to you…don't let them see you break. You won't be there long, but one sign of weakness will be your downfall."

Ace's laugh brought a smile to the darker man's features. He made it all the way to the stairs before he heard him shout, "Never!"

 **P.D.A**

Ace shivered as a chill traveled through his body. He hadn't felt the cold in a long time. Mera was always there to keep him warm. The teen closed his eyes and tried to reach out to the flame devil, sighing when there was no response. The pirate uncrossed his legs, pushing away the now-empty tray from himself. His mind had been plagued with thoughts since the admiral left him alone. He appreciated the fact that the Marine didn't leave any guards in the room.

It was rare that he regretted any decision that he'd made in life. However, today was a day where he wished he'd done one thing different. Deep down inside, he wished he had listened to Smoker. He wished he was still lying in bed with him; the man's muscular arms wrapped perfectly around his body.

Ace tilted his head back in his attempt to keep the tears from falling. In this moment, he would allow himself to wish and be weak. He knew that once they arrived at the maximum-security prison he couldn't be…scared. He sniffed as the tears complied with gravity and began to cascade down his face.

God, he was terrified.

Not just for him, but for his family…his friends. He knew the Old Man would come for him; especially if the Marines were stupid enough to announce his death before doing it. Ace shifted his weight on his hip as he felt his leg go numb. Out of everyone, he was most concerned about Smoker.

Poor Tensa.

Ace couldn't imagine the pain and suffering he'd been putting the man through. He hiccupped, slowly rocking back and forth as he felt pressure build up in his chest. He'd been so focused on Tensa and the Old Man he'd almost forgotten about his Gramps.

Ace took a deep breath, wiping away the tears off his face, smudging some of the caked-on dirt. _Gramps wouldn't want me to be like this._

The second division commander pulled himself together just as the door to his cell opened. Admiral Kuzan walked in with four other Marines to his back. They stopped in front of him and the one with the ring of keys slowly approached the pirate, unlocking the chains bounding him to the wall. When only the chains around his ankles and wrist remained, Aokiji jerked his head and the guards pulled Ace to his feet.

"Alright, we're here."

Straightening his spine, Ace walked with his head held high towards the admiral. The corner of Kuzan's lips lifted into a small grin, "Let's go."

The Marines and their prisoner walked up to the deck and to the docking ramp. They weren't half way down when Ace saw the well-known warden standing at the bottom of the slope. The mandrill featured man gave a nod to the admiral, "Admiral Kuzan."

Said man stepped away from Ace as the prison guards preformed the body search, "Magellan. He won't be staying long, a few days at most."

The warden folded his arms, "Yeah, I got the memo." His attention went to the prisoner, "He's still gotta get baptized."

Aokiji pursed his lips, "I expected no less."

Magellan pivoted on his heels, marching towards the entrance of the underwater prison, "Well, come on then. I don't know how much longer my stomach can hold off. Ate some poison berries for breakfast." A gurgling sound came from the man and he patted his stomach, "Break time is soon."

Kuzan's lips curled in disgust as he followed the keeper of the prison, Ace trailing not too far behind them. As soon as they entered the prison, the admiral called upon his devil to keep him cool as he watched Ace get ushered away from them, "It's not normally this hot."

"Yeah, we got a boat load of new inmates. We've had to work the flames overtime."

The men entered the manual elevator and when the cage closed, Magellan hit the button on the wall and they began their descent. The warden picked his fingernails, "You know you don't have to stay, right? I'll get him checked in."

"Orders are to escort him to his cell."

 **P.D.A**

Torches stretched as far as the eye could see, steadily increasing the temperature of the already ardent corridor. The rustling of the prisoners' chains bounced off the high ceilings and Hannyabal bobbed his head as if he were listening to his favorite song. He walked beside the front of the line of captives, stabbing at their heels with his pitch fork when they faltered in step. He looked over his shoulder at the large basilisk slithering beside him, eating its dinner while accompanying him to the inspection area.

The snake's meal gurgled before a muffled groaned was heard; the arm dangling out the side of its mouth dripped with a trail of blood and saliva. The monster growled before it slowly ground its jagged teeth and those trapped inside the powerful jaws shrilled. The noises put the fear of god into the convicts and the one closest to Hannyabal whimpered. The hushed noise carried to the back of the line to the ears of the manticore.

The beast growled and its tail swished behind him, creating a gust of air in the humid hall. Ace limbs felt sluggish as he shuffled in line. He looked over at the man-lion, watching the feline's every move. A gust a wind whipped around him and the commander looked out the corner of his eye just in time to see the tip of the bat-like wing disappear behind him. It had been eating the other inmates at the back of the line. When they started their journey, it had been ten men behind Ace, now there were only four.

The man behind him swallowed and leaned in, harshly whispering, "I hope we get to where we're going before that thing eats us too."

Ace huffed.

He'd be damned if some overgrown cat was going to be the death of him. The line stopped abruptly and Ace bumped into the woman in front of him. She turned back to look at him, about to give a shout but then gasping when she recognized who shoved her.

"Hey!" She leaned in close, whispering, "Don't I know you?"

Before the commander could answer, the creature's heavy footsteps shook the ground as he darted to the woman, biting into her. Her shrills of pain could be heard as the beast chewed on her body. It yanked her from the line and tossed her body up to the ceiling. The gush of air whipped Ace's hair around him and his eyes widened as she descended into the awaiting mouth of the manticore. Cat like eyes glared at Ace as the beast crunched on its meal, "No talking!"

Entrails and blood decorated the side of Ace's face as the animal breathed heavily on him. Hannyabal's voice drew the lion away from the line of prisoners, "Don't move!"

Ace shifted the weight on his feet as the doors on the other side of the hall opened. He looked down when he felt a warm liquid squirt on his shins, seeing the woman's ankles still attached to the chains in front of him. More blood splashed onto Ace as a group of nurses shuffled their way into the hall and to the line of prisoners. One by one they inspected each man, opening each mouth and shining light in every eye.

A brunette quickly approached Ace, a pair of scissors and a ring of keys in her hand. He tensed when she uncuffed his conjoined chains and squatted beside him, pushing away the ankles so they wouldn't get blood on her white outfit. The sound of fabric ripping filled his ears and he felt the breeze of his bare skin hitting the air as his shorts were cut off his body and tossed carelessly to the side. She pulled a rubber glove out of her pocket as she stood, "Take your shoes off and bend over."

He toed off his boots then gathered the chains in front of him before bending at the waist, presenting his rump to the woman. She pulled the glove on and thrusted two fingers into the pirate. Ace bit back any pain-filled noises as he breathed deeply through his noise.

"Cough."

He followed the command and when the inspector was satisfied she removed her dry digits from his person, tearing off the glove. It wasn't until he looked up again did he notice a few of the other prisoners had been put into separate lines. The nurse pointed to the one on the left, "Stand over there."

After seeing everyone, the group of women scampered back behind the doors they'd come from. Hannyabal walked over to Ace's group, eyeing them, "Come."

They exited the hall and Ace looked back over his shoulders to watch those left behind herded into a corner by the basilisk. The manticore slowly inched towards the group with a grin set upon his face. Ace made eye contact with the guy who was shackled behind him before the door slammed shut.

A chill passed through Ace when his bare feet hit the cold floor and his hands instantly went to cup his nether regions. Black eyes took in the sight of heads of fire hoses sticking out of the openings in walls surrounding him. Ace closed his eyes and mentally steeled himself. He didn't know what he would have to go through next but whatever it was, he would be ready. Hannyabal preformed a head count before he left the room. A siren blared and not even a few seconds later, the sound of rushing liquid could be heard. A curse left Ace's lips just as scalding hot water bashed against his chest.

He gurgled on some water as he felt himself slide on the now-slick stone floor, pushing him into a man behind him. The frantic male grabbed his arm, screaming in pain as another hose to his left came on. Ace ducked to avoid another face full of water, pulling the other directly in the rushing water's path. The man was snatched off his feet and slammed into the wall, silencing his cries. Ace tripped over a prone body, cursing when his fingers were stomped on by the erratic inmates.

Irritation boiled in Ace when someone collapsed on his leg. His hand darted out, clutching at the first thing he touched. His grip held strong as he rose to his feet, bashing the head of his victim against the ground. The commander used the corpse as somewhat of a shield as he pushed his way through the mob of men and women to the door other side of the room. The water in his ears muffled the screams as he battered all around him.

With the exit in sight, Ace threw his shield in front of him, running closely behind it as the carcass barreled through the prisoners. His palms slapped against the door and he immediately fell to his knees, cursing under his breath.

 _Fucking seastone!_

The hose nearest him made a gurgling noise before it shot out water, slamming into Ace's side and throwing him into the opposite wall. He gritted his teeth when he hit the floor, curling into a ball and gasping in as many breathes of air that he could. His energy was still spent and the fluid immobilized him against the ground. Moans of pain passed his lips when his head rocked against the hard ground. A heat erupted in his belly and the commander heard the faint yell of _"Move!"_ and he strained to push himself away from the unyielding stone. A whistle sounded and the water shut off, causing the once-powerful stream to now drip from the hoses.

The door creaked opened and a woman in a red dominatrix outfit clapped her hands as she stepped over the threshold, ducking slightly so the pitchfork she carried on her back wouldn't scrape the frame, "Good! You're somewhat clean. Now for the," she moaned in excitement, "fun part to begin."

Those who survived the "shower" laid scattered about, their cries and moans intensified as she pulled a whip out from behind herself, snapping it in the air, "Into a line!" The flogger cracked down on a nearby man's back and his screeches bounced off the walls, encouraging the group to move. Ace watched her intently as she walked around the room, lashing at anyone not moving at the speed she desired. Some guards rushed forward to chain them together once more and, with the commander leading the line, the prisoners followed her out of the room, leaving the watery hell behind.

Her heels clicked on the concrete floor and Ace found himself picking at the lock on the cuffs binding him as he walked towards their destination. Black eyes caught a figure at the end of the dimly lit hall and the pirate squinted to make out Hannyabal with a pinky up his nose. When they neared him, he halted the line and greeted the woman, "Sadi, I trust you have everything from here. I'm going ahead to the boiler room."

Sadi pushed her white cape over her shoulders, patting the whip on her hip, "The prisoners are in good hands."

Hannyabal waved his hand, "Don't kill all of them. I don't need any more paperwork today."

Some in the line whimpered at his words and Sadi snatched the pitchfork off her back and slammed the butt down, "Keep walking!"

Ace shuffled past her and into the next hall where he was instantly hit by frigid air. It seeped into his bones, making his muscles twitch to keep himself warm. He shivered as the guard pushed her way through the corridor and over to the front of the group. She spun and faced them before she placed a hand on her hip, standing there with her fingers tapping against her pitchfork. Ace couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs covering her face, but he would bet money she was enjoying watching them freeze their asses off.

Sadi walked to the door and tapped it with her pitchfork before leaning it against it. She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her breasts, "Through this door is a new set of clothes for all of you. Food and water will be given depending on which level you are assigned too."

At the promise of something to fill her belly, a young girl stepped ahead of the group, slowly creeping to the other side of the long hall –way more concerned about getting food than of the possible danger ahead of her. Sadi watched the sniveling woman before she hit a button on the wall beside her, a smile gracing her face when the girl's cries reached her ears over the mechanic sound of the floors moving.

Below was a bed of ice, a misty fog hovering above it; the inmates took a step back as it danced around their skin. Ace's eyebrow raised as the girl screamed, crawling back to safety near the group. A few helped her lean against the wall as her small trembling hands gripped her ankle. Many who were crowded around her gasped at the black padding on the soles of her foot.

Ace clicked his tongue. _Dry Ice._

"Make it across still able to stand and you'll get your food and water." Sadi picked up her pitch fork and spun it around, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Her words spurred movement and many attempted to cross, but the burning of their toes when they touched the floor dissuaded them. A couple of bold pirates took the challenge and began their journey across the dry ice. The pirate took a deep breath, muttering to himself. He was fucking Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the world's strongest crew.

 _All I have to do is make it over the ice quickly._

Ace looked down at the end of the long hall at the sadistic bitch standing on the other end and growled.

 _It's now or never._

Having his energy back, Ace crouched before he took off into a sprint, barely letting his feet touch the ground below him. In the blink of an eye he was standing next to Sadi, grinning, "So when can I get some clothes?" He put his other hand over the one cupping his privates, "My manly bits are getting cold."

The chief guard flicked her unkempt orange hair over her shoulders, no longer enjoying the prisoners' cries of agony. Sadi opened the door and those who had crossed followed her into yet another hallway, sighing in partial relief as their bodies warmed.

Ace counted thirty-two prisoners…over half of those who were with him at the start were gone and the cries of those left behind still filled his ears, dragging a sigh from deep within him. He needed sleep; he'd been up for days now. He shook his head to rid himself of the drowsy feeling that had settled upon him. The hush that had fell over the group stayed that way for a while until another guard of the great prison fell into step beside Sadi. The blond adjusted her hair under her hat before she spoke, "I'll take them from here. It's time for the beasts' feeding."

Making no protest, Sadi handed the guard her whip and blew a kiss to the line of men as she took a different path down the maze-like hall. Whoever the new chick was, she held an aura of business about her. She walked down the line, checking that all the chains were put back in place around their ankles before they continued. The further they walked, the hotter the halls grew, and soon the group found themselves at the boiler room. A guard at the door saluted to the woman, "Vice Head Jailer Domino! The warden is waiting for you."

Domino nodded her head at the man as she waited for the doors to open. Once the path was clear, she guided the prisoners until the stone floor turned to cobblestone and the heat was unbearable. Ace relished in the high temperature, feeling closer to Mera now than he had in the last few weeks. They were escorted to a line and there they stood, waiting to be hooked up to the contraption dipping people into a giant cauldron of boiling water.

Black eyes scanned the room, stopping when they landed on the admiral. He stood there next to the head warden, nodding every so often at whatever was being said. A shove on his shoulder pulled Ace's attention to the guard standing before him, "Move forward!"

Magellan rubbed his stomach, watching the Marine's prisoner comply with orders, "So, what did the kid do?"

Kuzan raised an eyebrow, "Besides being a pirate?"

The warden chuckled, "Yeah, besides that."

The admiral fixed his lips to answer but a high-pitched squeal reached his ears first. Their attention was shifted to the boiler where the chains jerked violently in the water and sparks sprang from the machines. There was a moment of chaos amongst the guards before the contraption lifted the now-boiled man from the scorching liquid, stopping over the drop-off area. The cooked body let off steam while the guards scrambled to unhook it from the machine.

Magellan sighed, "Make note of the prisoner and keep going! We have a long line to get through."

Ace stepped up to the grate walkway, shifting his weight when he felt the steel dig into the soles of his feet. His chains were hooked to the crane and a whistle was blown. There was a moment before the appliance moved, swiping Ace off his feet and lifting him into the air. He swung there for what seemed like forever before he was positioned over the baptism pool.

Fire Fist closed his eyes and concentrated as the steam heated his scalp, hoping to connect to Mera, even for a moment, so the boiling water wouldn't do any permanent damage to him. His jaw clenched as he was lower towards the bubbling liquid, holding his breath as he was dipped into the water.

No sounds of struggle were heard and Aokiji looked up at the warden when Ace was lifted from the cauldron, "Where will you be keeping him?"

Magellan rubbed his tongue against his teeth before sucking them and yelling to the guards, "Bring him to level six."

Ace looked out the corner of his eye just in time to see the two men walk back to the elevator and descend to the lower levels. After his chains were removed from the machine, he was escorted to a room where he was shoved in and the door locked behind him. Just as the crazy bitch with the pitchfork said it would be, clothes and food were waiting for him. Not trusting the meal, Ace rushed to a pair of shorts and shoes that were on the floor and donned them, careful of his reddened skin.

He didn't have to wait long until the blond from earlier came through the door, "Walk straight until I say so."

Together the pair traversed until they came to a gated elevator. Domino pushed his shoulder, jerking her head to the side, "Get in."

Ace glared at her but complied, situating himself in the corner of the small elevator. She stepped on and pulled the lever, springing the old machine into action. They rode quietly until the conveyor jerked to a halt. Domino shivered slightly as she opened the gates, the air down on level six had a chill to it. She turned to Ace, holding her hand out, "Guests first."

The commander stepped out onto the quiet floor, tired eyes glancing up at the strip of candles lighting the middle of the hall. Domino walked around him as he took in the high ceilings and plethora of single-person cells. He followed the guard without being told to, it had been a long morning and the only thing he wanted to do was sit in peace for a while. Kuzan and Magellan stood near a larger cell in the far back of the room, waiting for him.

Aokiji stepped forward, "I'll be back when they're ready for you."

Domino guided Ace to an empty spot in the chains on the wall and bound him to them. The commander slumped against the wall, relieved at being able to rest. The acoustics of the room echoed his snores to those around him. Having completed his assignment, Kuzan started back to the elevator, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he passed broken men and women, all having been locked down here for decades… some longer.

Memory lead him down the hall to where the lift would take him back to the main floor. The elevator was in sight when a flash of gold caught the admiral's eye. He paused before slowly approaching the bars, squinting to see the individual inside.

A deep chuckle reached his ears, making Hie shift inside him when the prisoner spoke, "Missed me already, Aokiji?"

Said man raised his eyebrows in recognition, "Crocodile." There were no lights near the cells, making it impossible to fully see the former Shichibukai. He took in what he could of the man's appearance, "It's good to see you're still alive."

Crocodile's laugh caused the chains to the rattle against the wall, "Silence will not kill me."

Kuzan smirked, "I've got a feeling you're enjoying level six more than intended."

"It's all a mental game, Admiral." The pirate crossed his ankles, tapping his feet together, "Plus, I have my own ways to pass time."

Aokiji shoved a hand into his pocket, his fingers playing with some lint at the bottom, "Yeah, I heard about your killing spree." His shoes scuffed against the stone as he continued towards the exit, "Well, try not to kill anyone else today."

The former Shichibukai laughed, "But, Admiral, I have to have entertainment with my dinner."

His maniacal laughter followed the Marine to the elevator and back up to the upper levels. Crocodile laughed like a free man. An omen, perhaps, of what was to come.

* * *

 _Whew. Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I couldn't imagine being in a prison where shit like that happened on a daily bases... shid... I couldn't imagine going to prison lol. Stay tune for next chapter: **Monkey D. Luffy** \- Huredhiel_


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 51 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and enjoy New Years! Go out there, have some fun! (Or if you're like me, enjoy your night in.) 2017 is going to be an interesting year. I have a feeling it's the year of "Just do it!" (Lol, I think of Shia Labeouf every time I say it.)  
 **Shout Outs:** Holler to you peeps who made my story have 10k+ views. I appreciate it greatly! Thank you _SoulMore_ for the review! I'm happy to have you on this journey with me! _Yuknio76_ , thanks for the review as well! Thank you _RobinStyle_ for adding my story to your favorites and _Elenaiel_ thank you for favoriting and alerting. Warms my heart that you guys enjoy the story so much. Hugs and kisses for everyone! **  
** **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

The captain had shaken his second in command awake in the middle of the night, harshly whispering in his ear that they needed to talk. Together they crept across the deck, shivering at the cold morning air. When they made it down to the aquarium, Luffy grabbed two blankets out of the storage closet while Zoro cranked up the heat on the thermostat. Luffy threw one of the covers to the swordsman before wrapping the other around himself. His fingers traced the leather seams of the cushion he sat on while he waited for the swordsman to get comfortable.

When the man was settled, Luffy started, "I've noticed that something is off with the crew."

"What do you mean?"

Luffy shook his head, "I don't know," he mumbled to himself, "I thought maybe getting Usopp and Robin back would set everything right again."

The oldest of the pair rubbed his tired eyes, "Say what?"

Mugiwara pulled the spread tighter around himself, trying to figure out where to start. There was so much that felt... not right. "Others have come to me about him, Zoro. He refuses to defend himself."

Said man crossed his arms, slumping in his seat, "So, it wasn't just Nami who had something to say about it." He threw his head back, watching the sea animals swim around in their aquarium, "Who else?"

Luffy stuck a foot out of his cocoon and wiggled his toes in the plush carpet, "Robin, Usopp, and Chopper."

"Woah," black eyebrows rose in surprise, "Chopper?"

"Yup."

"Well..." Zoro took in his captain's features, noticing the dark lines of distress that ran across the normally carefree face, and the heavy bags under his eyes, "What do you want to do about it?"

Luffy hummed to himself. Ever since they'd been back at sea, the tension in the crew had been thick. Nami pulled him aside as soon as they had gotten away from the Marines to talk to him about what had happened on the Judicial Island. The same conversation that'd happened between the two of them also happened with his archeologist, his sharpshooter, and his doctor.

Their concern?

Sanji.

They respected his morals, but questioned his ability to properly defend himself when his beliefs were tested.

Luffy sighed deeply, "I need to talk to him."

An octopus passed by one of the lights in the tank, briefly shrouding the room in darkness, "You mean you want _me_ to talk to him?"

White teeth flashed when the teen smiled, "He might take it better coming from you."

Zoro grunted, "I don't know about that, but I'll give it my best shot." The swordsman stood, stretching his tired body, "He should be getting up soon." Emerald eyes glanced down at the still-sitting teen, "Was that all you wanted?"

"No, there is something else." The captain gave a once over of his first mate, "What's up with you?"

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You've been different since Usopp came back."

Roronoa snorted, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't try and bullshit me, Zoro. You've been giving him the cold shoulder… talking to him less."

Said man ran his fingers through his hair, "I just don't know what to say to him."

The sea animals suddenly began to swim about in a fuss, persuading the men to looked up just as the hatch was opened. An oversized pair of tongs entered the water and clasped onto the nearest aquatic animal, pulling it out. When Sanji was done fishing out breakfast, the door slammed closed, causing the small fishes that were around the opening to scatter. Zoro grunted as he took a step closer to the door. _The cook's already up_.

"Alright, man, I'll talk to Sanji and figure out something to say to Usopp."

Luffy nodded, "Good. But sit, we're not done talking yet."

There was an air of business about their captain today, and it was impossible for Zoro not to comply.

 **M.D.L**

Sanji scrubbed the built-up food off the saucer. He inhaled from the cancer stick dangling between his lips, holding in the smoke before releasing it through his nose. The cook placed the clean dish in the conjoined sink for a rinse before turning around to the counter behind him and picking up the next pot to be washed. His black eyes shifted over to the captain and first mate's seats. Breakfast had come and gone with neither man attending; only he and Usopp remained in the spacious dining room.

 _Odd._

He knew there was no way in hell Luffy would intentionally miss a meal; and even if he were to come in late, Zoro always attended the first meal of the day. When he made inquiries to Robin about their location, she said she had heard them in the aquarium when she passed by in the early hours of the morning. Sanji let out the dirty dishwater when the door to the galley opened. Blue eyes followed the swordsman as he walked over to Usopp. Zoro whispered something in the sharpshooter's ear and the thin man nodded his head before gathering his belongings and shuffling out of the galley, leaving just the two of them alone.

Zoro sighed as he sat on the barstool, swinging around to face his lover, "We still have some sake left?"

The blond wiped his hands dry on a towel before he began filling the swordsman's order. While Sanji bartended, green eyes followed him around the kitchen. The silence between them wasn't broken until the part-time mixologist placed a drink down in front of Zoro asking, "How'd you sleep?"

Roronoa sipped his beverage, "Good, while it lasted. I've been up since before dawn."

"Robin said she heard you up with Luffy."

At the reminder of their five-hour conversation, Zoro groaned, "Yeah, he had some stuff he wanted to get off his mind."

Sanji removed the head of the faucet and started to rinse down the remaining dishes in the sink, "I'm sure you'll find some time during the day to sleep."

"Yeah…" Zoro mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to stop pussy footing around. "I need to ask you something."

Done with drying and putting up the dishes, Sanji went to the fridge and started gathering items for lunch, "What's up, babe?"

The swordsman grinned at the nickname; the cook was opening up to the idea of them more and more as the days passed. Pink lips turned into a frown when he thought of how he was going to phrase the question, "Why don't you protect yourself against women?"

The ashes from his cigarette fell to the freshly mopped bamboo floor when Sanji's lips pursed and he turned his back to the swordsman, "It's not that I can't, I just choose not to."

Zoro shook his head, "Yeah, but _why_?"

Sanji faced the swordsman, "Because every woman deserves to be protected."

A black eyebrow was raised, "Even when they're trying to kill you?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "You wouldn't understand even if I explained it in simple terms, Marimo." He walked over to Zoro, placing a kiss on top of his head, "I don't want your brains to explode and leave a mess all over my clean kitchen."

Sanji chuckled as he walked back to the stove and started on lunch. Zoro opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when humming filled his ears. He wouldn't be able to do this. Something this sensitive in nature could only be handled by their captain.

Zoro hopped down from the barstool and approached Sanji, wrapping his arms around the cook from behind. The swordsman kissed the crook of his partner's neck while he moved with him around the kitchen, pestering him as he prepared lunch.

 **M.D.L**

Usopp steeled himself as he raised a hand to knock on the door in front of him. He reared his fist back, but before his knuckles could connect, he took a step away, muttering to himself. He'd been standing outside Nami's room trying to work up the courage to go in. He took a deep breath, holding it in before he finally knocked.

The navigator's muffled voice told him to enter and he gulped, shifting the weight of his tools under his arm as he turned the doorknob and advanced into the room. Nami was sitting at her desk putting the finishing touches on a map she'd drawn. Usopp watched her for a moment before he sat down on the floor under the window opposite of her, "You mind if I stay in here and work for a while?"

She shook her head, "Not liking your workshop?"

The inventor chuckled, "Nah, it's not that. I just wanna be around people today."

Mikan nodded her head, "Yeah, I get that."

A comfortable silence settled over the room as the pair went back to their own respective tasks. As the minutes went on, Usopp questioned the other, "Nami, have you noticed anything weird with Zoro?"

The navigator pushed her hair out of her eyes, "He talks less when you're around."

"So I'm not the only one who's picked up on that."

Nami erased a line she'd drawn, "You should talk to him."

Usopp made a noise in the back of his throat, "I wouldn't know where to start." He threw his head back and it thumped against the wall, "Hell, I don't even know what he's angry about!"

"Well," Nami turned to face the part-time helmsman, "don't automatically jump to the conclusion that he's angry. You'll walk into the conversation wrong."

She stood from the chair and moved to sit next to Usopp. A noise of approval came from the back of her throat, "Tell me about what you're working on."

A smile morphed onto the teen's face and his eyes brightened as he went over what he was doing. They talked for hours about the different kinds of ammo he was making for his weapon. Usopp's stomach growling halted their conversation and he chuckled sheepishly, "Should be time for lunch soon."

"Yeah," Nami stood, pulling down her skirt, "I wonder what Sanji cooked."

Usopp raised an eyebrow at her tone, "You sound like that whenever you bring him up."

Nami sucked her teeth as she walked over to her desk to put her shoes on, "I'm a little at odds with him."

"Whaaat!" he gasped, "Nami-swan is upset with her Sanji-pooh?"

The navigator snorted a laugh, "I guess you could say that." She threw a pencil at Usopp, "Don't talk about him that way."

Rubbing the underside of his long nose, Usopp chuckled, "What did he do now?"

Nami played with a strand of her hair, "If I hadn't come across him when I did back on the Judicial Island, we would be down a cook."

Usopp pushed the items he'd been working with aside, "It couldn't have been that bad, Nami." She glowered at him and he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand why he won't fight a woman. Especially when his life is in danger."

"That's what I don't fucking get." She was frustrated with him. The scene she had walked in on when he was fighting Kalifa chilled her. "He was the superior fighter and yet he lost to her."

"Sanji raved about meeting another kick-based fighter; so, that was her?"

Nami bounced the stress ball she'd snagged out of Usopp's bag and began throwing it against the wall, "Yeah, that bitch turned him into a soap doll, Usopp. A fucking soap doll!"

Gathering his items and placing them back in his satchel, Usopp stood from his spot on the floor, "Come on, let's see if lunch is ready."

Agreeing to the statement, the pair departed from the room and proceeded to the grassy deck. The smell of food invaded their senses and Usopp reveled in the pleasant aroma, "How about I make you a deal."

Nami looked at the man out the corner of her eye, "Involving beli?"

"No." Usopp laughed, "Deal is, if I talk to Zoro then you have to talk to Sanji."

The navigator looked down at the pinky he held out and she smiled as she linked hers with his, "Deal."

 **M.D.L**

Lunch came and passed with no issues resolved. Now the Straw Hats were gathered in the galley for dinner. Chopper sat next to Franky, swinging his legs in the air as he fired question after question at the cyborg. It interested the little doctor how the man rebuilt himself and every chance he got, he would ask all he could about it. Nami took her place next to Robin and they chatted about things only women could understand out in the deep blue sea. Usopp took place next to his captain, chatting and laughing with the other teen while they waited for the food to be put on the table.

As the sharpshooter droned on about his newest invention, Luffy took the time to feel out his crew. Some may think of him as a little dimwitted, but he was very sharp when it came to assessing those around him. Take, for instance, Nami. Today, she sat beside Robin instead of in front of her. Luffy rubbed his finger under his nose; Sanji normally sat next to her but Usopp was on her other side, which meant... _she's still not on good terms with him._

Luffy looked around Usopp to Zoro at the end of the table. He'd come to him some time after lunch telling him that he was unable to talk to Sanji.

A low groan had passed Luffy's lips. _Guess I have to do it._

Usopp ooh'ed at something Franky said and Zoro shifted in his seat, throwing a small glare at the sharpshooter. The captain grunted, his nakama were against each other and they couldn't have that out at sea.

The change of mood on the boat did something odd to Luffy. The air hadn't been right for days; he constantly had a twisting feeling in his gut. He didn't know if it had to do with the tension of the crew, or if it was a warning of some sorts; but what he did know was that his ship was his only place of solace from the crazy fucked up world they lived in, and he'd be damned if he was gonna let his comfort be disrupted because everyone was too afraid to talk about what was bugging them. Not to mention the fact that, bad vibes meant he couldn't enjoy his meal, and he _hated_ it when he couldn't indulge in his food the way he wanted to.

Luffy stood and clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of the crew, "Alright, everyone to the deck."

Sanji snorted as opened the lid to one of the massive pots on the stove and stirred the contents, "We're not having dinner outside, Luffy."

Said man shook his head as he stood and walked towards the door, "Didn't say anything about eating."

The Straw Hats threw questioning glances at each other before they followed the short teen's lead. They made their way to the deck where they found their captain sitting on the ground cross-legged. He didn't speak until they were all gathered near him, "I don't know what's been going on lately, but I don't like it, so everyone just say what they have to."

The silence extended amongst the crew, not sure if they wanted to voice their problems aloud. Luffy bounced his foot and was about to speak when Chopper cleared his throat, "I know you guys are super strong and you all think you're invincible, but I need each one of you to let me give you a checkup."

Collective groans were heard and Tony raised his hove, "The checkups are important for preventive measures. Of all the crazy things on the Grand Line, wouldn't it suck to be taken out by something as small as a cold?" The doctor spun around so he could look at each of his nakama, "Is that clear to everyone?"

Glad that Chopper had expressed himself, Luffy smiled, nodding his head, "Alright, everyone, you heard the reindeer. Checkups are mandatory!"

"At least once a month!" the doctor pipped in.

Various noise of agreement were heard and Luffy drummed his hands on the ground, "Who's next?"

Franky lowered his shades on the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I have something to say." He crossed his arms, sending a glare to Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro. "You three, if you put one more damn hole in my baby then I'll put a hole in you! Got it?"

The powerhouses of the crew chuckled, giving various replies to the cyborg, all agreeing to his terms.

Nami cleared her throat, gaining the floor next, "I have something that I feel we should all discuss as a crew." She plucked a few blades of grass from her seat on the ground. "Sanji," she looked up at him in his blue eyes, "I feel like your inability to fight women will negatively affect the crew."

The cook looked up, surprised at her words. He glanced at the faces of his nakama and took a long drag from his cigarette, "I didn't know this was some sort of intervention."

Luffy shook his head, "It's not; but her concern is everyone's."

Sanji shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I've never raised my hand to a woman before and I never will."

The captain stared at his chef, "We need to know that if your life is in danger, you will defend yourself; that's all we're asking of you."

Cobalt eyes slid over to Zoro, "So that's what this afternoon was about."

When the man nodded, Sanji sighed, "Look, you guys will never understand the reason I do what I do, but I will make a promise to prioritize my own safety, even if I'm facing a woman in battle."

Robin sipped the tea she'd brought with her from the galley, "Remember not to underestimate the prowess of a woman, Mr. Cook."

"A woman's prowess is why I admire her, my Robin-chawn."

Trusting Sanji would hold true to his word, Luffy moved the subject onward, "Is there anyone else?"

Usopp stood and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, I have something that I want to say to everyone." He looked at his nakama's faces, "I'm sorry for my behavior back on Water Seven."

Zoro closed his eyes and his lips lifted into a small grin.

Seeing the relaxed form of the swordsman spurred Usopp on, "I know I said it before, but I really wanted to express it again. I caused further disruption in the crew when we were already down in spirits. I just…" he trailed off, looking up at the stars adorning the sky, "Merry was all I had of my village and I wasn't ready to let her go yet. But what I've come to realize is that I don't have to hold on to a boat to keep memories alive." He smiled at his nakama, "We are family, and as long as I have you guys, then I can make it through even the most devastating things in life."

Franky let out an "aw" before the water works started. Luffy threw back his head and laughed, "I hope everyone knows that by now." He stood, "Last thing I want to talk to you guys about is the roles of the crew." He counted the positions out on his fingers, "Zoro is first mate and second in command. Sanji, you're my cook. Nami navigates. Franky is our shipwright. Usopp is helmsman and on artilleries. Chop's the doc; and Robin digs in the dirt for history! Everyone got that?"

Laughter rang throughout the ship and the Straw Hats replied in unison, "Yes, Captain."

Feeling a better vibe amongst those he loved, Luffy called upon Gomu, extending his arm to the guardrail near the entrance to the galley. He propelled himself towards the door, screaming something about food.

Knowing their captain could devour the whole ship's supply, the Straw Hats rushed to the galley, prepared to fight over their portion of dinner.

* * *

 _Whew, all's well with the Straw Hats! Personally, my favorite line has to be 'Robin digs in the dirt...' chuckled at myself as I wrote it lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please stay tune for the next: **Monkey D. Garp** \- Huredhiel_


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 52 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Guys… my tonsils have been swollen for the past week. I want some buffalo chicken soooooo bad… like… I don't care how or from where. D: Pleasseeeee gimme spicy food!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _Lilshady2123_ for adding my story to your alerts list! Thanks to _yukino76_ for the review 3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Monkey D. Garp**

Tsuru walked the roads of the Fuku Teitoku district, the warm heat of the sun boring down on her back. She stared at the ground in thought as she brushed past the many Marines bustling about. Between assigning tasks and completing orders, the vice admiral had a legion of men under her, in which she had to make sure each man was fully prepped for war. In short, her hands were full and she had no time to spare.

 _You have time for him._ Woshu's soft voice sounded.

She sighed, looking up at the building she was standing nearest to, making sure she was going the right way. Seeing the tacky dog décor hanging on the balcony of one of the apartments, Tsuru shoved her way through the crowd towards the complex. Yes, she still had time for Garp. He had been in the same company she was in during training days. There were very few of them left and she couldn't imagine _not_ stopping by to check on him. After all, it was his grandson they were putting to death.

Arriving at the apartment, the elderly woman rapped her knuckles on the door twice before pulling back. She flexed her fingers in the gloves she wore; arthritis had begun to set into her bones—another reminder of how much time had passed for her. There was a shuffle behind the door before the clanking of chains and the twisting of locks was heard. Soon, the entrance opened and Garp's haggard face was revealed. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as he walked back into his apartment.

Tsuru followed his lead, closing the door behind herself, "I'm glad to see your journey was a safe one."

Garp walked to the kitchen, poured her some tea, and slid the drink down the bar into her awaiting palm. He took a sip of his own drink before responding, "It was a long ride home." He leaned his hip against the countertop, "I have a meeting with Kong today."

"About Ace?"

"Yeah, about Ace."

Tsuru set down the brown yunomi, sighing, "There's word that Whitebeard's armada is covering sea quickly."

Garp straightened his tie, "He'll be here soon." He shrugged on his coat, "It'll be a few more days at most." He poured the remainder of his left-over tea down the drain, "Was there something you needed?"

The gray-haired woman watched Garp bustle around the apartment, tidying things here and there as he went about, "You haven't been to any meetings in the last few weeks."

Garp snorted as he folded a blanket, "I'm not fighting in this war. There is no point in me being there to listen to them ramble about shit I don't care about."

"Do you even know who you are to report to?"

He walked over to the full body mirror, attempting to make himself look presentable. When Tsuru voiced the question again, he looked at her through the mirror, "I said I don't care." The vice admiral walked towards the door, "I have to go. Lock up when you leave."

Before the door could close, Tsuru called out to her long-time friend, "When they come for him, will you forsake your obligation to the Marines?"

The Marine faltered in step, turning slightly so he could see the other's face, "Absolute or moral justice… that's what they tell us to ask ourselves before we pass judgement. My justice will lead them to him."

Tsuru chuckled at the answer as the door clicked shut.

 **M.D.G**

The young lady at the desk greeted the Marine that approached her desk, "What can I do for you?"

"Vice Admiral Cancer here for a meeting with the commander."

She typed his name into the computer, nodding her head, "I'll let him know you're here. For the time being, please take a seat." she pointed at the unoccupied couches with her pencil.

Nodding his head, Cancer sat in the nearest chair across from the receptionist's desk and made himself comfortable. A faint noise filled the Marine's ears and he sat up slightly when the sounds grew more identifiable. The stomping shook the floor as the door flew open, drawing the attention of the occupants in the room.

Upon recognizing the face, the receptionist smiled, "Ah, Vice Admiral Garp; what can I do for you today?"

Ignoring the woman and with a look of determination, Garp marched past the receptionist and into the commander in chief's office, not heeding the secretary's cries for him to stop. Having heard the commotion outside of his office, Kong was ready for the intrusion before it happened. He regarded the other Marine as he barreled in, taking in the heavy black bags under his eyes and his unkempt hair. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk, "Sit."

The vice admiral situated himself before he spoke, "Where is he?"

Thick fingers gripped the pen that rested against the desktop, "We have him in Impel Down."

"What will be done to him?"

Kong leaned back in his plush chair, "They want him executed."

Garp's voice caught in his throat as he tried to process the sentence. Shaking his head, he stood and slowly walked to the window, "On what grounds?"

"He's a pirate. What other reason do they need besides that?"

The vice admiral's fingers curled into a fist, "Execution is for men like Shiki and Rogers; but Ace…" he punched the stone the window sat in, "he's just a boy playing pirate."

Kong shook his head, "He's not a boy, Garp. He's the second division commander of a Yonko's pirate crew. There are rumors that Whitebeard forfeited his place as the next pirate king to your grandson. Not to mention he's an icon in the pirate world."

Garp whirled around, face hot with anger, "He's still MY boy!"

His labored breaths filled the room and the commander softly replied, "I know."

There was a knock at the door before the knob twisted and Sengoku entered the office. The tension was thick in the room as he closed the door behind himself, approaching the pair. He twirled the end of his beard around his finger, glaring at the vice admiral, "How long have we been friends?"

Gray eyebrows furrowed, as confusion overwrote the anger on Garp's face, "Since Academic days. Why?"

"Then why didn't you tell me Ace wasn't your biological grandson?"

Kong closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache creeping up on him, "Sengoku, what does that have to do with anything?"

When silence was his only answer, the commander opened his eyes, watching his subordinates glare at each other. Garp sat down in his chair, looking the fleet admiral up and down, "What do you know?"

"He's the son of Gol D. Roger."

Kong's eyes darted over to Garp, "Roger has no kid, they made sure of that years ago." When the other man didn't respond, he groaned, "Fuck me."

"How did you find out?"

Sengoku growled, "Why the fuck does it matter how I found out?! You should've told me!"

Garp shot to his feet, "Who. Told. You?!" He strained out through grinding teeth.

"Blackbeard!"

Kong pulled a few files from the desk drawer, muttering under his breath, "There's no telling who else knows if that fool does." The commander updated Ace's file while the men continued their argument. He knew they needed to vent out their anger and frustration, better they do it in his office than in front of the troops.

The ringing of the snail brought silence over the room. Kong put a finger to his lips as he answered the singing mushi, "This is Kong."

"Commander, under the order of the Gorosei, the prisoner, Portgas D. Ace, will have a broadcasted execution."

Before the man could respond, the snail went back to sleep. Kong's gaze tore from the mushi at the sound of his office door slamming shut. He leaned back in his chair, throwing the pen he'd been using at the wall, sighing heavily.

Sengoku rubbed his face, "They're sending a message."

"How long will it take for it to be set up."

The Buddha shrugged, "A few days at most."

Kong rubbed the soft skin of his scar in thought, "What about the Shichibukai?"

"They've already been told to report back in three days." Sengoku looked at the clock on the wall and when he saw the time, he let out a loud sigh, standing to his feet, "The strategist has changed the meeting to seven. Don't be late or I'll start without you."

The fleet admiral walked towards the door and, just as he was about to exit, the handle turned and Garp rushed back into the room. He stormed to Kong's desk, slammed his palms on top of it, and leaned forward, glaring at the older man, "I want to see him."

Sengoku shook his head, "He's in Impel Down, Garp."

The words spoken by the admiral were ignored as the Marine's black eyes sent signals of silent pleas to his superior, "Please."

Kong stared at the man as he picked up the den's receiver and pressed a few buttons on the hard shell. The snail rang a couple of times before the line was answered.

Magellan's irate voice greeted him, "This had better be good, Kong."

Said man pulled the paperwork he'd received from the underwater prison out in front of him, "I am sending Vice Admiral Garp over to check on inmate 681."

The warden scoffed, "Why are you playing check up with my prisoner? You don't think we can keep him contained?"

Kong's eyes narrowed, "Are you questioning me?"

"You can order around those Marines of yours but don't have any command over me."

The commander-in-chief raised his hand when Garp stepped forward, mouthing "Let me handle this." He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Magellan, to you, I am the World Government. One call and I can have you in a cell on one of those torturous levels you're always bragging about." When nothing was said from the other man, Kong expressed his demand again, "My vice admiral is leaving as we speak, he'll arrive shortly."

He hung up the snail just in time to see Garp nod in appreciation before taking his leave. He brushed past Sengoku and the man caught his wrist, "We aren't done."

Garp snatched his limb out of the grasp and stormed out of the room. The door slammed and Kong's deep voice filled his ears, "You need to tell the Gorosei. It'll be treason if you don't."

Rubbing the back of his neck, the fleet admiral nodded in agreement before exiting the room. Finally alone again, Kong made a noise of disgust as he got up to retrieve the pen he'd thrown earlier. He tucked it behind his ear and looked out the window, linking his fingers together. Any other day, the view of the beautiful Marine camps would've been breathtaking; however, today, it was raining, and the mud looked ugly from where he sat. There was no telling who all knew of Portgas's lineage, but he did know the Gorosei would get word of it soon. Their reaction to the news would be spoke about for centuries and written in all the history books.

It was another win, so it seemed, for the World Government.

* * *

 _It's always fun to write the older generation of One Piece. It's almost like what we see in the real world. As law and rules change it's hard for most older people to go along with the flow. Even in the anime, you can tell that strain of following old ways or progressing into new weighs heavy on those in the Marines. Stay tune for the next chapter: **Brook** \- Huredhiel_


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 53 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** It's game day! I'm not really a fan of either team BUT I guess alliances can go towards the Falcons. We shall see who wins. Hope half-time is gonna be good. Be careful out there if you're tailgating and whatnot!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to everyone who viewed the last chapter!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Brook**

Light invaded Brook's senses and he clenched his boney fingers at the torn, unstuffed pillow cradling his bushy afro. The skeleton stretched and a long grunt passed through his light brown teeth, turning into a happy sigh when his spine finally popped. The captain rolled over, his gaze immediately searching the wall in front of him for an unmarked space. He made a noise of triumph as he leaned over and grabbed the violin bow lying against the bed. Using the screw end, he drew a tally mark, tracing the tip of his finger gently over the marred wood.

 _Another day._

The pirate looked around the dimly lit room, sighing at the markings that covered the walls around him. He continued to carve the wood every morning even though he'd long ago lost count of the days he'd spent alone, drifting endlessly on the open ocean. The musician rose from his bed and sauntered over to the worn garment cabinet stationed in the corner of the room. When he was closer to it, his exposed phalanges linked around the cool metal handles, pulling the large doors open. Tattered clothes greeted him and he removed the least ragged amongst them, closing the oak cabinet with a soft click.

Still half asleep, Brook donned the threads, tsking under his breathe when they hung loose off his boney frame. Slipping on his shoes, the undead departed from his sleeping chambers, but not without grabbing his cane from beside his bed first. Still upholding his captain duties, he walked through the dusty halls of the once-lively ship, checking that everything was as he'd left it the previous night. His footsteps halted and he looked up at the massive empty space on the wall. Long ago, he'd taken all the mirrors, along with anything else that he could see his reflection in, and tossed them overboard. It was only him on the ship now, who cared what he looked like?

Besides…

 _He_ was scared of the reflection that looked back at him.

Brook began humming a song, his purple cane bouncing to the beat as he thought up ways to keep himself entertained for the day. Speaking of the day, for some reason, _today_ felt different. The ship's groans echoing around in his skull didn't frighten him as much. The smell of the dead wasn't as unbearable.

Brook passed by a window just before the sun shone through the clouds invaded the dark hall. A heavy sigh came from the once-man, he'd missed the heat of the sun on his bones. Black curls bounced when he shook his head at the thoughts of the shadow he no longer had. He rubbed the base of the wounded eye socket– thank the gods he didn't have a brain or Ryuma's strike would have been the death of him. The pain there had dulled away a couple of days ago, and soon he would be ready to go back and face the samurai. With the general zombie on his mind, the musician decided to take a different path to the galley, walking the empty corridors and nodding his head to any crewmates he came across. They lay where they had fallen at death– the former captain didn't have it in his heart to move them. Aged bones clanked when his hand rested atop where his stomach used to be; the faint feeling of hunger always gnawed at him. The ship's food supply had long since rotted away and there was nothing to curb the pain. All that was left on the ship was water and old tea leaves.

Arriving at the galley, Brook grunted as he pushed open the seemingly heavy doors to enter the spacious room. The low sound of the door shutting pulled a tsk from him; everything seemed much more burdensome now he was only bones. Passing by a line of chairs, Brook grabbed the first one his hand touched and slid it over to the stove. He held up his cane and slowly revealed the hidden sword from its sheath. A few precise strokes later and the chair was cut to little wooden pieces. With his kindle ready, the skeleton threw the logs into the inner chamber of the stove, setting them ablaze before placing a teapot filled with water on the front burner afterwards.

He glanced out the window, watching the newly falling rain drops cascade down the glass while he waited for the murky liquid to boil. He shuffled over to the massive table where his nakama use to eat and placed a sea shell down on its dusty top. He pressed the button in the center of the gray pod and laughter filled his noggin. The boney face couldn't display the smile he felt form as music began to play from the dial and he danced around the room, humming to the song.

The tea kettle sang the song of its kind and Brook waltz to the stove to prepare his drink. He was almost done making his tea when the ship tilted, causing various items to slide around the room. When the wave passed, the disgruntled skeleton cleaned up the mess that was made, muttering under his breath before exiting the galley with his leafy beverage in hand. Careful of the bones littering the stairs, he made his way up to the deck of the ship, breathing in the cold, salty air. The rain had left the deck slippery and, for some strange reason, he fell on his ass more now that he was only bones than he used to when he was alive.

Brook looked up at the moldy sails and sighed, "Perhaps tea in the crow's nest."

A song popped up in his head and he began humming the tune, occasionally singing, "Yo ho ho ho" as he leisurely walked towards the main mast of the ship. A faint noise ceased all sounds from the skeleton and he froze in place. He squinted, peering through the heavy fog out onto the sea.

 _Is… someone there?_

Some ways away from the ship was another vessel, smaller in comparison to his own. He could hear the noises coming from the boat and he cocked his head to the side, "Yo ho ho, more drifters at sea…"

 **B**

Black waves smashed against the side of the Thousand Sunny, forcing her passengers to sway to stay steady on their feet. It took them from sun up till sun down to successfully navigate through turbulent winds and high waters that almost caused their ship to capsize. The Straw Hats took in their surroundings while they caught their breaths. When the waters became placid, Nami pulled a spyglass out of her pocket and began to scan the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Do you see anything?!" she yelled up to Zoro.

The speakers on the crow's nest made an eerie noise before the swordsman's deep voice sounded, "It's too dark. Can't see shit."

Chopper tugged on Luffy's shorts, "Want me to get some candles for the lanterns?"

"Not yet." The hairs on Luffy's arms raised as goosebumps covered him. He jumped onto the gunwale, excitement rushing through him. He didn't know what it was but something was out there. Grabbing onto the nearest rope, he leaned out as far as he dared, "Anyone see anything?"

"Oh my god."

Usopp squinted as he peered out through the fog, "What did you see, Nami?"

She looked over her shoulder at Franky, "Did you see what I saw?"

The faint whirling of circuits could be heard as the cyborg zoomed in on the massive figure floating in and out of the shadows ahead, "I think it's a ship."

As those words left his mouth, the moon peeked out from behind some clouds, gracing those below with light. The Straw Hats' breaths were taken away as an enormous vessel passed by the Sunny. Calling upon Gomu, Luffy stretched out his arm as far as it could go. He grinned when his fingers just barely grazed across the built-up algae on the ship. Snapping his arm back in place, he turned to face his crew with stars in his eyes, "I'm going on the boat!"

"Hell no, Luffy!" Usopp protested, "Anything could be on it!"

The captain smiled, "Exactly."

Usopp rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air, "Zoro, tell him he's not going on the ship."

"Well," Zoro started while digging around in his pocket, "I can't tell him what to do; but," he withdrew a handful of straws, "I can say which of you are going with him."

Over the various shouts of objections, Luffy grabbed his first mate's attention, "Hey, I don't need anyone to go with me."

"Yeah, you do."

"I agree with the marimo. We gotta make sure you don't do anything…" Sanji trailed off, waving his cigarette around as he searched for the word he wanted to use.

Chopper pulled his hat down, "Stupid?"

Sanji nodded and Robin chuckled softly from her seat on the swing when Luffy whined a "Hey!" She walked over to Zoro, plucking a straw from his grasp, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The remainder of the crew followed the archeologist's lead, holding up their straws when they were all picked. Franky looked around, chuckling, persuading Luffy to look over his shoulder back at his nakama, "Who's coming?"

Nami paled slightly, soft laughs coming from her as she looked up from the piece of grain in her hand, "Usopp," she quickly turned to the sharpshooter, "don't you–"

"Nope. Bye, Nami."

Franky burst out in laughter when Nami's jaw dropped at the rejection. The ever-loyal Sanji stepped forward with a hand over his heart, "Never fear, Nami-san; I'll protect you!"

Luffy let out a 'shishishi', "What's wrong, Nami? You don't want treasure?"

Said woman threw the straw at Luffy, growling when it didn't travel far enough to hit him, "You don't even know if there's treasure on that ship! Besides, someone should stay behind to make sure we don't drift away from the boat."

As if hearing her complaints, the wind stopped blowing and the water stilled. Robin let out another chuckle when Nami pointed her middle finger to the sky before stomping over to Luffy, "Fine, but there had better be some treasure!"

 **B**

Boney fingers gripped the small teacup tightly to keep it from falling from the skeleton's grasp. There were people boarding his ship.

Or…

Maybe…

 _Maybe I made them up in my head._

Brook leaned over the railing of the ship, peering down, hoping what he saw wasn't really what he saw. A low gasp escaped him as listened to the trio argue, something about treasure and ghosts.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, "There are no ghosts here."

Three sets of eyes all focused in on the owner of the voice, freezing the Straw Hats in their climb. Brook squealed and quickly squatted down, hoping they hadn't seen him. A long scream of "No!" danced on the breeze and the undead slapped his forehead. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. He hastily retreated deeper into the shadows, observing the three intruders as they continued to make their way up to the deck.

The smaller one of the trio looked around, stepping further onto the rotted ship, "Hello?!"

Nami slapped Luffy's arm, "Be quiet!" she harshly whispered, "Let's just check out the ship and go."

Sanji patted his breast pocket down, searching for a smoke, "Did my eyes deceive me or did I see a walking skeleton?"

"Yeah! I saw it too! Let's go find it!"

Brook took tentative steps towards the arguing group. _They seem amicable enough._ Taking a deep breath, the musician tightened the grip he had on his cane and approached the living, "And a good day to you!"

Nami screamed at the new voice, leaping behind Sanji. Seeing that he'd frightened one of them, Brook waved his unoccupied hand in the air, "Sorry for earlier!" Hollow eye sockets turned towards Luffy, "Our eyes locked, but I wasn't able to give a proper greeting. You gave me quite a start." Nervous at the lack of replies, he began to ramble, "How many decades have passed since I saw people in the flesh? Every ship I run across seems to be a ghost ship! It's dreadful!"

The old boat let out a groan, dragging a sigh from Brook as he traced his jaw bone in thought, the pirates before him continuing their stand of silence. _Maybe it's impossible for me to be among the living again._ His gaze shifted to the grinning boy in the straw hat and his breath hitched. _He reminds me so much of Yorki._ A soft chuckle came from the skeleton and he extended his hand out to the table near him, "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable. We can enjoy a nice leisurely conversation over tea."

Luffy eyes beamed when he turned to his nakama, "Look, he's talking! The skeleton has an afro _and_ he's talking!"

The long-forgotten smoke dangled from between Sanji's lips, bouncing as he muttered to himself, "I can't believe it."

While the pair spoke amongst themselves, Brook inched closer to look at the woman cowering behind the blond. "Oh my," he whispered. It had been years since he had been in the presence of an attractive woman. He approached the orange haired beauty slowly, so she wouldn't be frightened further by his appearance, "My eyes follow the beautiful lady– but I am a skeleton, so I don't have eyes!"

Brook took another step towards the maiden, but the man with the curly brow hindered him from going any closer. He chuckled a "Yo ho ho" as he walked over to the nailed-down table, propped his cane against it, and set down his tea. Removing the hanky from his breast pocket, the tall man leaned down to wipe his scuffed shoes, further smudging the dirt already on them. After making sure he was as presentable as he could be, he walked up to Nami, ignoring the warnings coming from the other male. He crouched down so he could look her in her eyes as he asked, "May I see your panties?"

It took a moment for the question to process but when it did, Nami let out an offended noise from the back of her throat. She pushed Sanji out of the way as she raised her leg and delivered a kick upside the skeleton's skull, "No way!"

The force of the kick had Brook stumbling about, trying to regain his footing so he didn't fall. Once his world was no longer shaken he laughed, "My, my! You're harsh!" he rubbed the side of his head, "That made my bones rattle– though that's not very difficult, especially since I'm a skeleton!"

When he laughed at his own joke, Nami's eye twitched as she felt her patience wear thin, "Shut up!"

Luffy held onto his hat as he cackled at the pair, grinning when Gomu brushed happily against him.

 _H_ e' _s_ _perfect!_

The teen nodded his head, already on the same page as the rubber devil. He sized up his new nakama, "Hey!"

Brook ended his banter with Nami, focusing on the boy, "Yes?"

"Do you poop?"

As soon as the question left Luffy's lips, Sanji's foot was plastering itself to the teens face, sliding him a little ways across the wet deck. The cook huffed, "There are a boatload of questions that should be asked before that!"

Taking a moment to retrieve his cane, Brook answered the question with the same seriousness with which it was asked, "Yes, I poop."

Sanji and Nami whirled around to the boney man, "Don't take so long to answer his question!"

A hollow laugh filled the dead pirate's ears and he looked over his shoulder at Yomi leaning against one of the masts. _Seems we found a loyal crew._ Brook chuckled as he observed the trio. His relationship with his devil had become odd after his death. Instead of the normal quiet voice he'd gotten used to hearing every so often, he now saw the devil in his personified form. Maybe it was because he walked a little closer to the Death God than before. Strangely enough, the devil appeared to look just like his former fleshy self, but… that could just be the devil playing tricks on him.

Sanji interrupted Luffy's whining, "Who cares if he poops!" He thrusted a finger at Brook, who'd taken back to sipping at his tea, firing off questions at him, "For starters, why are you alive and talking when you're nothing but bones? What the heck are you? What are you doing here? What happened on this ship? What's the story behind this sea?" Blackleg tapped his shoes against the deck, ready to stomp the skeleton back to the depths of hell he'd crawled from, "Answer my questions!"

Before the situation could get out of hand, Luffy step between the two men, "Wait! Putting that stuff aside…" he stared into empty eye sockets, a smile slowly morphing onto his features, "Join my crew!"

Brook hooked his cane on his arm and sipped down the remainder of his tea, "Yeah, okay."

The current Straw Hat members stared in disbelief at their captain, their eyes frantically darting between him and their newest nakama, "What the shit, Luffy?!"

* * *

 _Yay! Brook has been introduced! His laugh makes me chuckle. Thank you all for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please stay tune for next chapter: **Don Quixote Rosinante** \- Huredhiel_


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 54 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai everyone, sorry for the delay in updates. I had surgery to get my tonsils removed (finally) and have been in recovery mode. I thank you guys for being with me on this journey and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
 **Shout Outs:** Big thanks to _Lilshady2123_ and _gaoyaya76_ for adding the story to your alerts list!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Don Quixote Rosinante**

Rosinante patted himself down, mumbling curses under his breath when he couldn't find his lighter. He hopped down from the examination bed and hurriedly walked across the room towards the cabinets. The search was frantic as drawers were pulled open on his mission of finding anything to light his smoke. When the now-familiar beeping of a badge being scanned sounded, Rosinante rushed back to the bed before the metal doors slid open. Natalya strolled into the room, tapping the screen on the small pad in her hand. Her eyes met her patient's when she looked up, a small smile tugging at her lips as she studied the man's features.

She sat down on an unoccupied stool, pushing some strands of thick purple hair behind her ear, "Rosinante, how do you feel today?"

Said man huffed, "I'd feel better if you'd stop asking me that question every day." Pale fingers raked through blond hair, stopping mid-way when they came across something hard. A small noise of triumph came from him as he pulled the hidden treasure out. Chuckles racked his body as he swiped the tip of the match on a nearby wall, igniting the stick and lighting his addiction.

After a few puffs, he held the cigarette out to the doctor, whose fingers were dancing across the pad again, "Is whatever you're typing in that thing gonna help me get out of here?"

Her tapping abruptly came to a halt at the question. She looked up and observed the cigarette before taking it. Sucking in a few drags herself before she replied, "Why do you talk like you're a prisoner?"

"Why do you always answer my questions with questions?"

The Russian woman let out an elegant laugh as she handed him back his smoke, "You always talk about 'getting out'. It's only been a few months since you've returned to the living. You've settled in here and have become friendly with most of the staff. However, you've consistently been on this never-ending search for information regarding this Law boy you keep mentioning." She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, "Who is he to you?"

Rosinante tapped his cig's ashes onto the ground, "I will forever be in debt to you for giving me my life back, but stay out of my business."

"What will you say when you meet him?"

He shrugged; there were so many things he wanted to talk to Law about.

"How about the fact you're alive?"

"That can easily be explained."

A small grin formed on her red painted lips, "Can it really be?"

He stared off at nothing in particular as he thought her words through. She sent the high he was living off of crashing to the ground. Law was no longer the boy he once was. Years had passed since he'd died. He couldn't just walk up to him and start a conversation like usual. He'd probably scare the shit out the poor kid.

He looked down at his hands. _Hell, I haven't aged either._

Rosinante bounced his finger on his knee as he counted in his head. How old was he now? A heavy sigh escaped him. _Thirty-nine…_

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an reply from him, Natalya touched the screen of the device in her palm, waking it back up, "Will access to the library satisfy you?"

"No, you daft woman." He flick his spent cigarette at the wall, watching it ricochet to the floor, "I want out. Unless the library is attached to a big ass exit door, I don't give a shit about it."

Ignoring the insult, Natalya smiled and stood from the stool, making her way towards the door, "I think you'll enjoy the library. After you've visited it, go talk to Dr. Nocturne. He wants to speak with you about that devil of yours." Just as she was about to leave the room, she snorted and looked over her shoulder to the young man, "Why do you always catch fire?"

"Huh?" He cocked his head in confusion.

Natalya motioned to his pant leg and, sure enough, there was a small flame burning through his clothes. He jumped out of his seat, yelling curses and shaking his leg. By the time he'd put out the fire, the doctor was already gone.

 **D.Q.R**

The smell of vanilla and almonds filled Rosinante's nose when he entered the old library. He breathed in deeply, relishing in the fragrance as he proceeded deeper into the room. Blue eyes darted around, observing the high ceilings and the books that reached them. He might have bitched about going to the library before, but they've always been some of his favorite places. As a child, he would always run away from his teachers and hide in the family archives, reading up on worldly history and that on his family.

Perhaps that was why his heart was more sympathetic towards others than his brother's was. He shook his head as thoughts of the man filled his mind. He made it an effort not to think about his brother... his killer. Oddly enough, he couldn't remember his last few moments before death. The memories prior with him and Law were strong in his mind but... remembering past that was a feat he hadn't accomplished yet. Doc gave it some fancy ass word but in layman's terms, he had a case of amnesia. Which is he quite alright with having.

So engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the woman standing in front of him. Before he could collide with her, she held out a hand to his chest, "Mr. Don Quixote, welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," he eyed the stout woman, "can you show me to the catalogs?"

"Of course, please follow me."

The pair walked through the maze of books until they reached the rear of the library. She gestured her arm in a grand motion, "Here is our new catalog department. Are you familiar with how to perform a search?"

Rosinante picked up a card from one of the boxes, flipping it over, "There's nothing written on it."

She nodded, "That's correct. You will take the card and slide it into this slot here."

The librarian inserted the card into the monitor that rested in the wall. The screen flashed before it displayed a set of letters and digits. "The alphabet is the section and the number is the row."

The ex-spy took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, "Why all the extra steps in searching for a book?"

"Dr. Nocturne is slowly introducing advanced technology into each department."

"Right… thanks."

Rosinante sat down in the hard steel chair and puffed on his smoke in thought. His fingers traced over the different catalog boxes before he pulled the box labeled A – F close to him. He flicked through the different tabs until he got to D, finding the card he wanted. The neon blue light from the search screen shone down on his face as he inserted the card into the machine. He balanced his smoke on the edge of the desk while he waited for the results to come through.

 _Don Quixote Doflamingo_

A spinning wheel appeared on the screen before a reference number popped up in the middle of the page. Rosinante clicked his tongue; it didn't give him a section letter, he would have to go searching for the books himself. Jotting down the number, he punched in a few more entries and when he was done, he quickly made his way to the bookshelves. Grabbing the scrolls and tomes he needed, Rosinante found the nearest table and deposited the items in his arms on top of it. He opened the volume closest to him and his blue eyes began scanning the table of contents. Finding a familiar name, the noble flipped through the book until he reached the page he wanted. A smile formed over his face as he looked at the picture on the page.

 _Old Man._

Sengoku was the fleet admiral now and he still looked the same as Rosinante remembered him from thirteen years ago. He read over the man's accomplishments since his death, chuckling at some of the pictures he came across. Cheerful eyes narrowed after a while and the carefree smile on his face turned into a frown. He skimmed over the other books he'd gotten, reaching out when he saw the title he was looking for. He opened the scroll, running his fingers through his hair as he read over the information.

 _Doffy's a Shichibukai?_

The former pirate shot out of his chair and ran back to the catalogs, frantically searching through the cards. When he found the specific one he needed, he shoved it into the monitor, impatiently tapping his fingers on the counter top. The results came through and he ran to the right isle, scanning the various titles. His search slowed as he came across a massive tome, the words _History of Dressrosa_ printed in bold letters. He plucked the treatise off the shelf and sat down on the carpet covered floor. Another cigarette was lit as he read about the mark on history his brother had made.

A sick feeling settled in Rosinante's belly as he read the title of the next chapter. _King Riku Dold III goes mad; Doflamingo saves the people of Dressrosa._

"Bullshit," he muttered around his smoke.

The World Noble shut the book and was about to chunk it when a picture on the back stilled his arm. Slim fingers traced over the image, smiling softly as he considered the face of the boy standing next to his brother. A face he'd never forget.

 _Law._

 **D.Q.R**

Doctor Nocturne entered the surgical room, hanging back by the door while he watched his wife work. She held out her bloody gloved hand and, without words, she was handed a lancet by an assistant. She began making an incision into the cadaver on the table, addressing her husband, "What can I do for you?"

He smiled at her professional demeanor, "You've spoken to Rosinante today?"

Setting the scalpel down, the doctor picked up the oscillating saw, waiting to answer until she opened the body's sternum and turned the buzzing machine off, "I did."

Nocturne raised his eyebrows when she didn't elaborate, "And?"

Natalya placed the retractor in the corpse's chest and cranked the handle to widen the opening, "I sent him to the library."

"Natalya." His voice held the silent command for attention.

The scientist looked up at her husband, sighing, "Darling, he's physically fine. I don't know what more you want me to report."

"What about his mental state?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "He's fucked up, but what more do you expect from a World Noble made outcast then turned spy who was brutally murdered by his own sibling? I'm not a phycologist, so I can't diagnose him like you want."

Nocturne chuckled at her bluntness, "I'll keep that in mind, dear. You say he's at the library?"

Seeing the affirmative nod from his wife, Nocturne left her in search for his creation. The doctor snorted, maybe he shouldn't be so bold as to call him "his creation". Those words made him feel like he was God and that wasn't what he was going for. He simply wanted to understand God's creation process. A coy smile formed on his lips; it was safe to say he completely understood the human body and how to bring back life.

A loud bang greeted him when he walked into the library and the smell of burning tobacco filled his nose. He sighed as he followed the foul stench towards the back of the spacious room. Hearing someone muttering behind a bookcase, he went down the next isle over, careful of the scrolls scattered about on the floor. He tripped over a thick tome but caught himself before his face ate carpet. A deep chuckle bounced off the walls, persuading the Russian to look all around him.

"I'm not helping your old ass up if you fall."

Nocturne huffed, cursing him in Russian and muttering "Fucking brat" as he stepped over copious stacks of paper on his way to Rosinante, "Why are you making a mess?"

"I was doing research," the blond waved his hand in a shooing motion, "I'll clean it up."

"What are you looking for?"

Rosinante used the remnants of his current cigarette to light a fresh smoke before butting the spent one out, "My brother."

The older man sat down on the floor across from the former Marine, "Did you find what you needed?"

The question pulled a scoff from the man, "More than what I needed." He leaned his head back against the case behind him, breathing smoke out his nose as he eyed the doctor, "When can I leave?"

"Where would you go?"

"Ugh, you're just like your wife. Always answering my questions with questions." Rosinante stood, attempting to give his limbs some life after being cramped up on the floor, "I need to find someone."

Nocturne looked at the open scrolls around him and hummed. He flipped through the pages of one of the open books, "Why is Trafalgar Law important to you?"

"None of your damn business."

A low chuckle came from the scientist, "Maybe not. I did some research myself about him; he's quite the pirate." Nocturne stood and his old bones popped in relief from being off the hard floor, "He's a part of this group the news calls the worst generation." He stroked his beard, "Do you know where pirates meet when they reach the end of Paradise?"

Rosinante's eyes darted to the doctor as a smile spread over his face, "Sabaody Archipelago!" He laughed as he began to gather the books and scrolls scattered about, "You're a genius!"

Nocturne watched him clean up after himself and sighed, "If I let you go, will you come back?"

Those words halted the excited blond. He straightened his bent form, tilting his head to the side, "Why would I come back?"

"Answering questions with questions, I see."

Rosinante grinned and Nocturne shook his head, " _When_ you come back, I'll have your devil fruit ready for you."

"You found Nagi?"

"Doctor Blackbeard will be arriving within a few days to deliver it." Nocturne traced the spine of the book nearest to him as he started to walk away, "Don't forget to grab a mushi and answer it when we call."

Before he could slip out of the isle, Rosinante questioned one more time, just for clarity's sake, "You're seriously going to let me leave?"

Waving his thick hand in the air, the doctor answered, "I'll be awaiting your return."

A smile spread across Rosinante's face and he did a little victory dance. _I'm coming, Law._

* * *

 _You know, thinking back on it, I have no idea why I fell in love with Rosinante's character. Probably his kind heart and swagger. Anyone else cried when he was holding on for life while Law got away? No? K. Lol, stay tune for the next chapter: **Bartholomew Kuma** \- Huredhiel_


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 55 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Yo… Drake dropped that album (more like playlist but tomato, tomato). So much life!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to everyone who viewed the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Bartholomew Kuma**

Kuma's gloved fingers traced over the embroidered words on his bible, shifting around in the too-small chair. The Newton's cradle sitting on the desk in front of him triggered his curiosity and he pulled one of the silver spheres away from the others before releasing it. Satisfaction filled him as the bob landed against the one beside to it, forcing the little ball on the other end to move. The motion repeated and the Shichibukai let out a deep breath. The ticking filling the room was like music to his ears, and he was finally able to relax his body. The door opened and Dr. Vegapunk entered the room carrying a couple of large files in his arms. He dropped them on the desktop before plopping down in his own oversized leather chair.

The scientist observed his project and long-time friend, "Kuma, how are you feeling?"

"Normal enough."

Vegapunk removed two files from the stack and opened them. He turned one towards Kuma and the other towards himself, "Well, we have two more procedures to go through. This one," he pointed with a pen to a part in the document in front of the pirate, "will be the last one in regards to modifications to your body. You'll be the first Pacifista. The initial project that you set out for will be complete."

Bartholomew silently stared at the doctor.

Knowing he wouldn't get a response from the man, Vegapunk continued, "We have been acquainted with each other for quite a while now, Kuma." He opened the drawer to his desk and retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking his time, he lit the smoke before he continued, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I feel, as your doctor, it's your right to know."

A deep sigh left the older man as he opened the folder in front of him, "I've received orders from the World Government to perform a lobotomy." He paused, searching the man for a reaction, but when none came, he huffed, "I need you to talk to me, Kuma. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

 _They want me dead._

Vegapunk took a long pull from his smoke, "Right now, you have the power of a Marine warship in you. The government wants to have full control over you and if you still have a conscious, then they can't. You could turn against them and use the modifications for your own will."

 _Aren't you going a little too far with this double agent shit?_

A frown settled over Bartholomew's features at the tone Nikyu used. _I will do what I need to so the revolutionaries can have the upper hand in this war._

 _If you're dead, you can't help. Just saying._

Seeing the downward turn of the other's lips, Vegapunk grunted, "You don't have to give me an answer right now; I just wanted to make you aware of what was to come."

Kuma opened his mouth to respond but his mushi began to rang. He dug into his pocket and retrieved the snail. The small creature settled onto the soft pad of his palm before it opened its eyes, "Bartholomew Kuma, you are to meet with Shichibukai Moriah and escort him to Marine Headquarters. A government official is on the way to bring you his vivre card."

When the snail went back to sleep, Vegapunk snuffed out his smoke, "Seems we both have work to do." He stood, gathering the manila folders in his arms, "We can discuss this further when you return."

Vegapunk patted the large man's arm before he made his departure from the room. Kuma traced the spin of the bible in his hand, closing his eyes and muttering a prayer before he stood from his seat. Nikyu's feminine voice invaded his thoughts as he made his way towards his ship. _Be careful trusting the government. They're like parasites; they use you until they can't anymore and then they toss you aside._

Kuma chuckled humorlessly. _That's what they say about you devils._

 _You know I'd never harm you,_ chided the spirit.

 _I know, Nikyu._

 **B.K**

The Zone of Demonic Triangle, known to many as the Florian Triangle, showed no favorites to those who traveled her waters. It took Kuma hours to navigate through the horrendous storms that threatened to overtake him on his journey. But as if to apologize for the hell she'd put him through, a gust of wind took his boat directly to the place he'd been searching for. The fog cleared up just enough for him to see the large Thriller Bark letters adorning the sails of the ship.

He sailed around the massive island-like craft, searching for an entrance. When he found none, he made his own before proceeding into the innermost part of the ship. Once he was docked, Kuma used his newfound super speed and quickly covered ground; a shift in the wind was the only indication that the man had passed. As he traveled through the cemetery, a few hands protruded from the soil, gripping at his ankles; but once the zombies saw exactly who it was they'd encountered, the Shichibukai was quickly released, the man's aura dissuading them from attacking him.

Hugging the shadows, he searched the outer castle, and when he was unable to find anyone, he moved on to the inner. His exceptional hearing picked up on heavy breaths, persuading him to follow the noise. He discovered a young woman clothed in a white dress, carrying a long blue pole. She was mumbling to herself and Kuma closed his eyes to focus in on what she was saying.

"I have to stop Perona! That bitch thinks she can use the Sunny to escape from the island! Over my dead body!"

 _Perona…_

He scanned his database as he followed the woman out the castle. _Perona is a follower of Gekko._

A thunderous roar boomed through the air, knocking the girl off her feet. Kuma looked over his shoulder, sighting a giant occasionally yelling, "Gomu!" as it stomped about in the distance. The woman he'd been following shook her head before continuing down the steps and across the bridge.

 _Who is this girl?_

Kuma came upon the castle's edge, observing the zombie surrounded ship below him. _Data says she's Nami, navigator of the Straw Hats._

 _Straw Hats…_ Nikyu shifted a little before settling. _Ah, the partner of Gomu._

 _Yes, Monkey D. Luffy._

"Hey! Hold on!"

Nami's shouts brought him away from his inner conversation.

One of the solider zombies loading goods into the Sunny looked over his shoulder, "Who's that?"

His question grabbed the attention of the others and another undead answered, "Isn't that the she-pirate?"

The pink haired woman dictating the zombies swiveled around and Nami pointed a finger at her as she shouted, "What did you do with the treasure I was gonna steal? And what are you doing with the Sunny?!"

The ghost princess sighed, "I was wondering who it was, but then you opened that ugly mouth of yours." Nami made a face and Perona laughed, "Did your ceremony with Absalom end already?"

Nami cringed at the reminder, "Who would marry that invisible pervert beast guy?"

Perona crossed her arms, "You ran away after all. That guy's such an idiot. So, what will you do?" She extended a hand towards the vessel some ways ahead of her, "I plan on taking this ship and escaping from this island. If you want to stop me from doing that, you'll have to fight me!" Her upward turned palms began to glow as her devil was released, "For an opponent of your level, a brigade of mini hollows will be enough. My only true enemy was that Nosepp!"

Nikyu huffed as Perona continued her monologue. _Can we kill her?_

Using his super speed, Kuma practically teleported down to the docks, towering over all others with his impressive height. His presence shook fear into the zombies as he called upon his devil to eradicate any enemies that tried to confront him. Nami's face paled at his sudden appearance, her heels scraping against the ground as she took a step back, "Who's that guy?"

 _Behind you!_

At her devil's urgent voice, Perona slowly turned around, anger flashing in her eyes at the newcomer who dared to interrupt her, "Who the hell are you?"

When he remained silent, another lower ranked zombie answered in his place, "Just now our brothers were blown away without a trace! He's no normal guy! He's dangerous!"

Horo jerked on her partner's conscious. _Run!_

Realization filled the ghost princess and fear shook her body, "You're… you're one of the royal Shichibukai," she whispered as her legs collapsed beneath her and her butt hit the deck hard, "The tyrant, Bartholomew Kuma, whose bounty closed in at 300 million!"

Nami placed a hand over her mouth to keep the scream in, hoping he hadn't seen her. _You've gotta be joking._

Kuma adjusted his grip on the bible in his hand, "Are you Moriah's subordinate?"

Perona's skirt clung against parts of splintered wood as she hurriedly scooted back from the man, "M-Moriah-sama– no, Gekko Moriah has no connection with me! I was just about to run away from this island."

The silence from the man extended so long, many thought he'd forgotten of them; but his gentle voice filled the air, "If you were to travel, where would you like to go?"

Nikyu sighed. _You take the fun out of everything. I wanted her dead._

Confused by the attempt at small talk, Perona questioned, "Why do you want to know that?" When he didn't respond, she decided to answer his question, "If I were to travel, I'd go somewhere dark and damp. Somewhere close to an old castle engulfed in malice. I could spend my life there singing cursed songs."

After some time had pass she became frustrated by his lack of response. Having finally worked up some of her courage, she stood to her feet, glaring up at the lofty man, "Don't mess with me! I was overwhelmed by your great reputation for a second, but I can see there's nothing to fear! With my ability, there is no man I can't take down!"

Unfazed by her spontaneous act of valor, Kuma opened his bible, flipping through the pages. A growl escaped red lips as Perona's anger grew, "Are you listening to me?! I bet your shadow is powerful, Kuma! I'll take you down and you can be my farewell gift to Moriah-sama." She raised her hands, calling forth Horo, "Negative Ghost and Special Hollow!"

The Shichibukai's gaze lifted from his bible, watching the apparitions fly towards him. Silently, he closed his book and pulled off his gloves. Dodging the spirits, he swiped his hand, tapping her lightly; and just like that, the ghost princess vanished from sight. He sighed, putting his gloves back on, "Since you've decided not to corporate, I can't ask you for Moriah's location."

Nami's eyes widened and she hysterically searched for the other woman. _Where the fuck did she go?_

A scream from one of the undead spurred confusion and chaos at the docks. While the zombies dispersed, Kuma turned his body slightly so he could look over at Nami, "You're the cat burglar, aren't you? The Straw Hat's nakama?" His shielded eyes regarded her, "Is the rumor of Monkey D. Luffy having a brother true?"

With a blink, he was gone, and the hairs on Nami's skin stood as she looked all around her. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out._ A figure in her peripheral caught her attention and she looked at the ledge beside her. _How the hell did he get up here so fast? Some sort of warping?_ Pulling herself together, Nami answered his questions, "He does! You mean Ace, right? What about him?"

 _The son of Roger and the son of Dragon, sworn brothers… how interesting._ Nikyu hummed.

He wasn't facing Nami. Instead he looked back at the castle, "I see… so the rumors are true."

"What are you going on about? Are you after Luffy?"

A gust of air whipped through her hair, momentarily hindering her vision and by the time she'd tamed her flowing locks, he was gone; but his voice carried on the wind, "Whatever I want. It's my freedom to do so."

 **B.K**

The castle was dark and musty; rubble surround his feet and every step he took, there was a zombie waiting for him. Bartholomew sighed through his nose, he was wasting time and he hadn't found anyone who could lead him to Moriah yet. Every time he followed the vivre card, it would change directions, leading him in a circle around the premises.

 _There's another devil over there._

Kuma instantly altered his path, following Nikyu's guidance, hoping to find a lead to his fellow Shichibukai. Shouts of joy filled his ears, persuading him to traverse outside the castle walls. A fallen tower lay on the ground, blocking his view of the other side. Bartholomew walked the exterior until he came across an opening in the structure, and what he saw made him grunt. The man he'd been looking for lay unconscious on the ground, viciously beaten. He tapped the clawed hand lying before him with the tip of his shoe and the man's fingers twitched.

 _Still alive it seems._

A commotion on the other side of the tower drew his attention. He jumped into the air, landing softly on the knocked-over structure. Sitting on a window's ledge, he observed the Straw Hats and others below, eavesdropping on their conversation. The sight of Dragon's son made him lean forward to get a better look. He'd only ever seen pictures of the boy. A rare smile graced his lips; Luffy looked just like his father. _Even unconscious, I can feel that same burning drive from him that Dragon has._

The ringing of his mushi sounded and he reach into his pocket to pull out the singing snail. With a click of the shell, the call was answered and a gruff voice came from the speaker, "Have you found him yet?"

Kuma looked down to the Shichibukai, "I have."

"And?"

"He's been defeated by the boy, Luffy."

The snail sighed, "So the terrible sense of foreboding I was feeling has come true then."

Silence filled the air while Kuma awaited his next orders.

Nami's eyes zeroed in on the man sitting crossed-legged on the tower and she gasped. _With all the fighting going on, I forgot he was on the island._ She whispered to the crew, "Guys, listen to me." Several pairs of eyes turned towards her and followed her line of sight to the figure in the distance, "During the fight with Moriah, I didn't want to mention this, but there's another one of them here… another warlord."

Usopp's face paled, "What did you just say?" His eyes darted between the navigator and the Shichibukai, " _That's_ one of the Seven Warlords?" His feet automatically moved back on their own, "That's impossible…"

Chopper, who was sitting on the same flat rock Luffy's prone body was lying on, questioned, "What are two of the seven warlords doing on the same island?!"

Franky hushed the chattering pirates when he heard a mushi speak, "Now that we had finally decided on a replacement for Crocodile, it would be bad if we needed to fill yet another spot for the Seven Warlords."

A different voice resonated, "Is he still breathing?"

Kuma bounced his dangling foot, "Who knows."

"If he's alive," a third voice chimed in, "I want us to await his recovery and have him continue serving as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. We'll sort out this mess after that."

The fourth voice, a very monotone sound, filled the air, "If we keep losing them all one after the other, the dignity of the name 'The Seven Warlords of the Sea' will be extinguished. We can't let news of this spread to the rest of the world." The snail sighed, "Man, these guys are a pain."

Another pregnant pause overcame the conversation and the snail's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you understand what we're saying? There must not be any witnesses to Moriah's defeat. This is a special order from the World Government… everyone who is still on that island, including the Straw Hat Crew, must be eliminated."

Usopp let out a shrill sound, pulling Kuma's gaze towards them, "Easy enough." Uncrossing his legs, the enormous man stood and pocketed the now sleeping snail. He looked down at Moriah, then to Luffy, tracing the title of his book.

Seeing him stand, the sharpshooter began to ramble, "What are we gonna do?! We can't fight another warlord right now!"

Chopper laid a hoof over his captain's chest, "We finally beat Moriah… now this? This is terrible."

Zoro stood on shaky legs, his breath coming out in labored puffs as he removed Wado from her sheath, his face drenched in sweat, "Stand back, guys; I'll do this."

Sanji opened his mouth to try to sway the swordsman into not fighting but Nami voiced his concerns for him, "Be careful… he's got some sort of ability too! I've seen him make people vanish just by touching them; and he can teleport!"

"So, this guy really is bad news, huh?" Franky huffed.

Bartholomew swapped the bible to his other hand as he pulled off his gloves, stuffing them into the book. With a popping sound, he moved from his ledge to the center of where the pirates were gathered– the Straw Hats behind him and the others he hadn't identified yet in front of him. One motion of his hand and the wind shifted, sending those before him hurling back into a wall, creating craters in the attack's wake. The Straw Hats didn't have time to register what happened when another popping noise filled their ears and he was gone again.

Feeling the man's aura, Zoro whirled around, sweaty hands clenching the hilt of his blade when he saw he barely came up to the other man's thigh. Kuma's low voice asked, "Pirate Hunter Zoro… shall I start with you?"

The pink-haired woman, whom Bartholomew had now identified as Lola, shouted her displeasure of the situation, "Damn it, that's not fair! Don't you know what kind of fight the Straw Hats just finished?!"

Zoro swiped Wado through the air, "Didn't you hear him? The one he wants is me. If he wants a fight, then I won't back down." He spread his feet, steadying himself amongst the rubble, "That would be too shameful."

Kuma's fingers twitched against the bible, "You people are rather famous. It would seem that aboard Mugiwara Luffy's ship, there are quite a few excellent subordinates."

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Franky, and the doctor himself all pulled a Chopper moment as blushes crossed their cheeks in a bashful way, "Oh, no. No, no, no, you idiot!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at his crew's behavior in the dire situation they were in and Lola threw rocks at their heads, yelling, "I doubt he meant all of you!"

The soft voice of the Shichibukai forced their attention back to him, "Although, you all have caused quite a lot of trouble." He glanced down at the swordsman before him, "The captain of the crew is not the only one responsible for your growing fame."

Having caught the interest of the giant, Roronoa sheathed Wado, withdrawing the shirasaya of it and Sandai from his haramaki. He re-tied the koshirae, one on each side of him, kicking rocks out of the way so there was no hindrance in front of his feet. Seeing his nakama get into an offensive stance, Usopp made another attempt to dissuade the swordsman, "Oi, Zoro, wait! Don't be so reckless! Aren't you worn out to the bone?"

Said man chuckled, "When the world turns nasty on you, you've just gotta deal with it. It's not like somebody's gonna save you if you start babbling excuses." He crouched, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet, "If I die, then I was just a man who could only make it this far!" With his hands on the blades, he attacked, "Two sword style draw and sheath technique! Rashoumon!"

Kuma quickly dodged the assault, leaving a boulder behind him to take the damage in his place. Before the swordsman could rise from his position, the presence of the Shichibukai loomed over his shoulders. The gravity around him shifted and Zoro barrel rolled just as Bartholomew's hand came slamming down. Roronoa slid to a stop, observing the paw print where he once was, "What was that?"

Extending his palm towards the man, Kuma released Nikyu in quick sessions. The devil's energy skimmed past Zoro's head, colliding with a fallen piece of the castle behind him, leaving multiple paw prints on whatever it touched. The pressure from the near-miss strike rattled the swordsman and his fingers clenched at his skull as an intense headache overcame him. Usopp gripped Kabuto as he surveyed his first mate's movements, "Look, he didn't even do anything and he's already out of breath!"

"Hey!" Nami shouted at the warlord, hoping to distract him while Zoro regained his composure, "What's your ability and what's up with the paw marks your leaving on everything?"

Kuma turned his attention to the navigator, slowly advancing on the remainder of the Straw Hats. Not willing to let harm come to them, Zoro took a deep breath and crossed his swords, "Thirty-Six-Pound Cannon!"

The wave of energy hurled towards his opponent but just as he thought it was going to land, Bartholomew calmly turned around and, with a flick of his wrist, he diverted the assault. Chopper pulled down his hat to cover his frightened eyes, "He deflected Zoro's attack with his hand?! Is that even possible?!"

Roronoa, who'd fallen to his knees after releasing the strike, stood on quivering legs, "So that's your ability, huh?"

Kuma's expression never changed when he addressed the other, "I ate the Paw Paw fruit. I am a paw-man. I have the power to repel everything."

Franky shook his head, _Zoro would kill us if we intervene, but the kid can barely stand on his own two feet._ "A paw man, huh? I don't know if you're a warlord or a benevolent man anymore. Maybe this guy isn't all that tough after all."

 _Kill him!_ Nikyu shouted.

Faster than one could blink, the devil was released upon the cyborg. It imprinted itself onto his chest, throwing him into a wall. The pirates gathered stared at the cloud of dust, trying to process what had happened. Kicking into doctor mode, Chopper jumped off the slab of rock, leaving the unconscious Luffy behind to attend to his nakama, "Franky!"

Kuma lowered his raised hand, scoffing, "Cyborg Franky… is that all there is to your supposed strength?"

Skidding to a stop, Chopper placed his hooves over the man's burning flesh, careful of the raw skin showing, "Franky, are you still breathing?!" When he didn't get a response, he slapped the man's face, "Franky!"

The shipwright gasped before gulping back in some of the much needed air that'd been knocked from him. Usopp's jaw dropped at the scene, "Franky got blasted away from a frontal attack?"

Robin shifted her weight. Her heel had broken in the fight with Oars Luffy, making it difficult to stand in the rubble, "Could he have repelled the atmosphere itself? A normal cannon blast shouldn't affect Franky at all."

Gazing down on the archeologist, Kuma nodded, "I call it the Pad Cannon. By repelling the atmosphere at the speed of light, I make a shock so strong that it can pierce through anything." He crouched into a sumo stance, raising one leg and then slamming it down, repeating the process with the other, "Playtime is over." At those words, Zoro removed Shusui from her sheath, placing the hilt between his teeth just as the Shichibukai cried, "Slapping Pad Cannon!"

The atmosphere shifted and Kuma quickly smacked the air with his palms, sending bursts of paw energy flying towards Zoro. Able to see openings in the attack, the swordsman weaved through them, unleashing his own counterattack, "Blade Wolf Steam!" He ran straight towards his opponent, and when he was close enough, he leapt at the man, twisting his body to put his full force behind the slashes. Using his bare hands, Kuma fended off the blow, throwing Zoro back into the rubble behind him.

Zoro coughed up bile as he attempted to lift himself to his feet, using the rocks as support. He had barely registered the popping noise that was starting to become familiar before Kuma suddenly appeared before him. The gash on Zoro's forehead had blood streaming down his face, obscuring his vision. He cursed his inability to keep up with the speed of the man, "Damn you." There was ringing in his ears and it deafened him to the point where he could only faintly hear the screams of his friends demanding him to run. Small hairs on the back of his neck stood when he felt the pressure of the air shift around him. He closed his eyes, knowing the killing blow would soon come.

Not willing to stand by and watch his lover be killed, Sanji rushed over to the pair and, with a battle cry, the cook swiftly delivered a kick to Kuma's jaw. At the interference, Zoro swirled around, growling at the blond, "Damn it, that wasn't ness–" The angry words halted from his mouth as he watched Sanji grip his leg in pain, falling to the ground.

Kuma rubbed his chin as he peered down, "Black Leg Sanji… that must be you."

Usopp stared on in disbelief, shaking his head as he tried to grasp the situation, "Sanji's kick didn't even put a scratch on him… What is this madness?!"

Gritting his teeth, Sanji's blue eyes found the swordsman, "What's with this guy? Is his face made of steel or something?"

Seeing all their powerhouses down, Usopp thrusted his hand into his pocket, pulling out some ammo and loading his weapon, "Firebird Star!"

The air turned heated as the fiery phoenix soared towards the warlord. Kuma scoffed at the display, "The King of Snipers, what a ridiculous title." Lifting his palm, he sent the bird back to its master, effectively lighting Usopp on fire.

Rushing to his aid, the remainder of the Straw Hats quickly began to put the fire out. Kuma huffed, "As I thought; getting rid of you all in this weakened state is no fun at all." He kicked Sanji over to Zoro, "The government told me to eliminate the crew completely, but…" Trailing off, Bartholomew raised his hands to the sky, sending pulses through the atmosphere. The air around him began to compress and a massive paw bubble began to form.

Franky rubbed his chest after finally regaining full conscious, eyeing the inflating sphere, "What's he doing with that?"

Nami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "The air… is he making a huge air bubble with his paw ability?"

When Kuma begin to reduce the size of it, Chopper gasped, "He's making it smaller!"

Clarity rushed through the navigator, "He's using his repulsion ability to make a gigantic ball of air… but he's compressing it so much!"

Aqua eyes widened and Robin whispered, "If all that air were to suddenly decompress at once, it would create an incredible shockwave. It would become a bomb!"

Unconcerned that they'd figured out his plans, Kuma continued his ministrations until the paw shaped bubble was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He stopped compressing the air and silence filled the foyer. The Shichibukai turned towards the pirates, holding the sphere close to himself, "I will spare your lives if, in exchange, you will let me have just Straw Hat Luffy's head. If I bring back that, the government will not complain."

Usopp was first to break their silence, "You want us to betray our nakama?"

Kuma nodded, "Now bring Straw Hat to me."

Without hesitation, the crew screamed, "We refuse!"

Nikyu's humming voice filled his mind. _Loyal followers like his father._

The warlord shook his head, "What a shame." He extended his hands, releasing the small ball of air towards the group. Slowly, it floated towards the pirates, gradually expanding in size. Fear filled Lola and her pirate crew, yet none tried to run, even when the calm voice of the Shichibukai muttered, "Ursus Shock."

The bomb exploded, reducing everything within its radius to rubble. Toppling the mass of the ship and uprooting the trees in the area. The bodies of the pirates were flung in every direction and all of Thriller Bark was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

 _I hope everyone had an awesome St. Patty's day and I hope no one was too hungover lol. If I haven't said it before I truly do appreciate and love you all that has stuck with me so far. I said at the start this was gonna be a long story, right? Lol, stay tune for the next chapter: **Portgas D. Ace** \- Huredhiel_


	56. Chapter 56

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 56 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** I'm mad I missed Dallas Comic Con… but I guess I can't be too upset considering I worked and made money. Guess it depends on how you look at it. I would've spent my whole paycheck in there, I know it lol.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _yukino76_ for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Thankies to _Pinapples_ for adding my story to your favorites list 3  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Snow crunched under heavy boots as the vice warden traversed through the freezing hell. Despite the thick woolen coat she wore, a shiver still racked through her body. Large fans produced an artificial wind, keeping the ice box at a negative temperature. As she passed a few of the massive cells, the inmates reached out their frost-bitten hands towards her, begging for help… for a blanket… for food… something… anything to help them survive the arctic weather. Her time spent in the maximum-security prison had hardened her, making it easy to ignore the pleas as she made notes on the document attached to the clipboard she carried with her. Despite her tough exterior towards the inmates, she wouldn't wish this or any of the other tortuous levels on anyone—pirate or not. A pack of wolves ran past her, snapping at the outstretched hands of the prisoners, some managing to take off a few fingers as they went by. Her lips curled in disgust beneath the thick scarf that shielded the lower half of her face as one of the wolves dropped a frozen thumb and a pup happily began nibbling on it.

A mushi rang and her leather-gloved hand plucked it from the inner folds of her coat, "Domino."

The snail's eyes opened, but it didn't speak; instead, it shivered, so she wrapped her hands around its shell to warm it up. After a few minutes of gathering heat, the creature relayed the caller's message, "Is the sky blue?"

Understanding the code, Domino trekked over to some pine trees, far away from the eavesdropping ears of the prisoners. It was only when she was out of earshot did she reply, "It's blue."

"I have a task for you."

Domino scoffed, "I haven't been able to establish contact with you for the last few months and you don't even say 'hi'. Typical. What's going on, Kong?"

The snail sighed heavily, "We're going to war."

Black eyebrows rose, "War? With whom?"

"The Whitebeard Pirates. We have their second commander in custody."

"Portgas D. Ace," she nodded her head, "He arrived a few days ago with Aokiji."

"Check on him. I have Garp coming for visitation and if the boy is being subjected to any unnecessary torture—aside from the baptism—the man wouldn't take it well. I don't need another dilemma on my hands if he takes it upon himself to make a scene." He paused for a moment before saying, "You've been undercover for the last six years, but by no means do I want you to blow your cover. If you can't without doing so, then don't try it."

Domino snorted, "Old man, I've been doing field missions my whole adult life. Don't tell me how to operate."

A soft laugh flowed from the snail, "Be careful. I'll report back to you after things have calmed down."

Before the line could go dead, she hurriedly asked, "Do you need me?"

"Your position there is more important."

The call ended, promptly sending the snail back to sleep. She pocketed the creature and rubbed her hands together. She would need to get permission to go down to level six…

 **P.D.A**

Domino took off her hat, pulling thick blond locks up and off her neck to get some cool air on her sweaty skin. Since leaving the freezing temperatures of the fifth floor and coming back up to the upper level, she'd discarded her heavy jacket and several other articles of clothing to keep cool. She hated coming up to level four—the overwhelming metallic smell was enough to make even Magellan gag. After ensuring the exit doors were tightly shut behind her, she walked over to the rail and looked out across the floor, her trained eyes observing the workers on the bottom floor as they threw wood into the flames below the gigantic pot. The kindle kept the liquid boiling and the blood of those who'd met the unfortunate fate kept the water red.

On the second floor, there were some assigned to the horrible task of fishing out the cooked human body parts from the pot, and any who were starving enough consumed the remains to curb the hunger that settled in their bellies. Cannibalism was common amongst the inmates. When she first came to the prison, they took her on a tour of the various levels and she experienced firsthand how quickly one would welcome the idea when no food was provided for them. That night, she laid in her new bed crying for the poor souls who would spend the remainder of their lives in such a hellacious place.

A bubble formed in the boiling liquid and when it popped, the scalding blood splashed on a prisoner below, and his screams echoed around the room. A few of the other inmates stopped working to watch the scene as some of the guards pulled the scorched man from the floor. Shortly after a scream of "Get back to work!" was heard and a whip cracked. The sound split through the air, spurring the men and women to continue their forced labor. Domino ignored the commotion, focusing instead on the task of locating the pot-bellied man; when she found him, she walked around some of the convicts and over to Hannyabal, "Sir!"

He jumped at the sudden sound, turning to look at her with wild eyes, "Don't _DO_ that!"

The blond shook her head, "You're the vice warden of a notorious underground prison, you shouldn't be so easy to scare with all the shit we see."

Hannyabal slammed his pitchfork down, "What do you want?"

"It's time to rotate the guards' shifts. I would like to volunteer for level six."

His pointed brow ridge twitched, "Volunteer?"

Domino nodded, "No one wants to go down there. Weaker guards aren't able to keep the inmates controlled."

"And you think you can?"

She took off her shades, glaring at the man. He held up a surrendering hand, "Fine. If you're going to take the place of whoever's already there, you need to update all the shifts."

Replacing the dark-lensed glasses, she made a noise of disapproval, "You just don't want to do the paperwork."

He shrugged, "Maybe. Now go; I got better things to do."

Rolling her eyes, Domino left the creature-man, a small smile on her lips. _Step one of mission: Portgas: complete._

 **P.D.A**

 _Achoo!_

Domino sniffed some dripping snot back into her nose, hugging the coat she'd put back on tight around her body in an effort to keep the cold away. She held the torch further in front of her, lighting the path down the stone stairs. "I better not be getting sick." She sneezed again and groaned, "Bullshit."

Another sneeze shook her body and she almost missed the last step. She threw her arms out wildly to stabilize herself and when she regained her footing, the vice head jailer took a deep icy breath and placed the torch in a holder on the wall. When she set it in, the flames licked at the wall, igniting a trail of oil which spread fire towards the ceiling, lighting the other kindles to brighten the room. Once she was able to see, Domino began to check the cell closest to her, looked in on the occupant, and banging her baton against the iron bars as she passed, "Life check!"

Groans were heard and she chuckled before beginning to call out the prisoners' names, "Byrnndi World!"

"Eat shit."

"Great to hear you still alive. Avalo Pizarro!"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. Patrick Redfield!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'm living in it with you assholes. Vasco Shot!" When silence was her answer, she slammed the iron baton against the bars harder, "Oi, Vasco!"

There was a deafening snort that came from inside the cell, "Wake me up again, little human, and I'll eat you."

Domino flipped the cell off as she continued roll call, "Sanjuan Wolf!"

"Food time?"

She shook her head, continuing down the row, "Not yet, big guy. Catarina Devon!"

A hum of appreciation came from the woman, "Looking good today."

A shudder racked her body, "Right… Shiliew!"

The former jailer grunted, "Tell Magellan I want to talk to him."

"Not today." She came across one of the newest cell occupants, "Crocodile!"

A soft sigh floated from the darkness, "You all do roll call every day as if we've _gone_ somewhere."

The other tenants laughed and Domino huffed, "Shut the fuck up."

Crocodile barked a _"Kuhahaha"_ , spurring the others to laugh louder. Their cackling followed her as she went deeper into the sixth level.

 **P.D.A**

Ace's head bobbed a few times before he jerked awake, alerted eyes darting around in a vain attempt to take in his surroundings. It was too dark to see, but despite that, he remembered where he was and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. A snicker drew his attention and he peered out into the blackness, squinting his eyes to adjust to the lack of light in the room. When he was finally able to see who it was, a smile crossed his features, "Jinbe!"

The chains jingled as said fishman shifted on the ground, "Nice to see you awake, Ace. If it weren't for your snoring, I would've thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I was tired." He chuckled before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Jinbe grunted in pain when he rested his weight on his bruised shoulder, "Got into a scuffle with the Marines."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "A fight? Over what?"

The former captain snorted, "They tested my loyalties; but don't mind it, it was just a disagreement."

"If you say so." Fire Fist let out an unconvinced hum before his lips pulled into a grin, "So…" he glanced around the cell, "where does a guy go to piss around here?"

Before Jinbe could answer, a loud bang sounded on their cell bars, pulling their attention to the woman standing on the other side. She held a torch in her hand, holding it a little ways in the cell so she could see their faces, "Jinbe and Portgas D. Ace!"

Jinbe bared his teeth, "What?!"

The guard didn't pay the fishman any mind; instead, she stared at Ace. The exchange lasted longer than he was comfortable with and he chuckled softly, "If you take a picture, you can take me with you everywhere you go."

Domino scoffed and she stepped back from the cell, but before she could walk away, Ace called out to her, "Hey! I need to pee."

Her footsteps halted and she called out over her shoulder, "You got a dick don't you? Whip it out and leak wherever you want."

Ace's cracked lips curled in disgust, "Nah, man. I gotta shit."

Jinbe snorted and the sentry heaved a sigh. She swapped the wooden torch she'd been carrying to her other hand, tucked the clipboard under her arm, and unclasped the ring of keys from her belt loop. They jingled as she approached the bars, "Don't try anything funny. Hands up!"

The pirates raised their hands in a surrendering gesture, watching the seastone bars part. Ace eyed the woman as she stepped into their cage. Placing the flaming timber in a holder, she walked over to a set of cuffs that were hanging from the wall and took them down, turning to look at the prisoners, "You both have to go?"

Ace answered for Jinbe, "We both do."

Domino chained the cuffs around their ankles and linked their wrists together. She added another set of seastone cuffs on Ace, grinning when she saw him slump again the wall, "For precautionary measures."

He shrugged as she walked over and unlocked the ring that was keeping them pinned to the wall, "Slowly stand."

The inmates stood and she hooked another chain from them to her, pulling on it to test its stability. Taking the only source of light back off of the sconce, Domino used the lit end as a pointer, "Walk."

Jinbe shuffled out of the cell first, followed by Ace and then Domino. She directed them through a few hallways, until the air turned warmer. They came upon a cross section and she jerked on the chains, "Go left."

Following the order, Jinbe lead the trio down a well-lit hall, only stopping when he felt another tug on the bonds, "Halt." Domino walked in front of the pair while flicking through her keys, and when she found the correct one, she unlocked the door to the right of them. "One at a time."

Jinbe nodded his head in gratitude as he went into the bathroom, leaving Ace and the remainder of their connected chains outside with the jailer. He leaned back against the wall, looking down his nose at the woman, "Have we met before?"

Domino snorted, "I would know if we had."

"Guess so." He tilted his head to the side, "Do you know when they're coming for me?"

A smile crossed her plump pink lips, "Are you not enjoying your time here?"

Shrugging, he responded, "Depends on your definition of 'enjoy'."

The door to the lavatory opened and a fresher looking Jinbe emerged. The pirates swapped places and it was now Jinbe who was left with the guard. No words were exchanged while they waited for Ace to finish. When he came out, Domino tugged on the longer of the shackles, "Time to go back."

Ace approached the pair, taking his time as he strolled past Domino. Before she could comment on his leisurely pace, he darted behind her, pulling along an unsuspecting Jinbe, and delivered a knifehand strike to the back of her neck, effectively knocking her unconscious. The whale shark's eyes widened, "Boy! What do you think you're doing?!"

Waving a dismissive hand in the air, Ace plopped down on the hard concrete, "Calm down. I wanted to talk to you away from everyone."

Jinbe hesitated before he mimicked the other's moves, "What about?"

"What are you really in here for? You're a Shichibukai, you've must have done something worse than just get into a fight with the Marines."

Tugging on his obi, Jinbe sighed, "The Marines called forth the Shichibukai to assist them in the fight against Whitebeard. I refused."

Ace's head thumped against the wall and he grunted. Jinbe's previous statement in the cell made sense to him now, "Do you know how many the Old Man is bringing?"

"Don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him to call on all his allies."

Black locks were tossed from side to side as Ace shook his head, "He shouldn't do that. No one should have to die because of me… for me…"

Jinbe silently observed the teen, trying to figure out how to word his next question. After some time, he asked, "Are you the son of Gol D. Roger?"

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Just…" Jinbe breathed in deeply, "just answer the question."

Ace sighed, "Yeah… he was my dad."

 _The Marines searched for months making sure he didn't have any offspring…_ "How?"

"Well, when a man loves a woman–"

"No!" He quickly interrupted, "I mean, how did you get under their radar? The Marines preformed a man-hunt for any possible children of his. How did you survive?"

Ace shrugged, "Gramps knows better than me." His eyes narrowed, "But really, who told you?"

Jinbe shifted on the hard floor, "Blackbeard at the Shichibukai meeting."

"That fucking piece of shit!" Ace growled, "I wonder how the hell _he_ found out."

"Not sure… does Whitebeard know?"

"I don't doubt it. Can't keep much from the Old Man." Ace rubbed his chin, "Wait, you said at the meeting—in front of the Marines?"

Jinbe nodded his head and Ace groaned, "Fuck."

"I'm sure the government is going to have a field day with the news."

Before Ace could reply, a low moan came from the body sprawled out on the floor. The pirates quickly stood and got in line as Domino regained consciousness. She rose to her knees, rubbing the back of her neck as she took in her surroundings; her eyes blinked away black dots before darting around in search for the prisoners. Ace kicking the still-lit torch she'd drop over to her pulled her attention in their direction, "Hey there, you passed out on us."

Jinbe snickered as she picked herself off the ground, glaring at the pirate, "You scum! You attacked me!"

"Whaaat," Ace shook his head, "I did no such thing," he elbowed Jinbe, "Right?"

The former captain nodded, "Right. You just dropped."

Domino huffed as she steadied herself on her feet before gathering the chains in her hand and giving them a hard tug when she was steady on her feet again, "Move!"

An air of humor surrounded the pirates as the jailer escorted them back to their dusty chamber. After making sure their binds were secure, Domino exited the cell, locking them back in. As she was walking away, Ace yelled, "You should get checked out! Wouldn't want you passing out again!"

She growled as their laughs followed her away. Her boots thumped against the ground as she stormed towards the stairs, but after some consideration, she changed her mind and proceeded towards the lift. Boarding the elevator, Domino cranked the handle, spurring the machine to life. As she began her journey back up to the top level, she pulled the mushi from her pocket and dialed a code on the shell. The snail rang and continued to do so until her call went unanswered. Quickly, she hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

Hearing the voice of the man on the other end made her smile, allowing her to momentarily forget about the pain in the back of her head, "Is the sun yellow?"

The smooth voice chuckled, "It is."

"Aokiji, inform Kong I've completed the mission; all is well."

"Will do. Nice to hear from you, Lieutenant. Stay safe."

Domino chuckled as the line went dead. She pocketed the snail while sighing; she missed her colleagues, but she was ok with not seeing them. Sapientes ad Iustitia needed an agent in the prison and she wouldn't let the organization down. Especially not during this crucial time with the balance of the world being shifted. Her position in Impel Down was needed now more than ever and she swore long ago that she wouldn't let the organization down.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed! Please stay turn for the next chapter: **Roronoa Zoro** \- Huredhiel_


	57. Chapter 57

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 57 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** I apologize for the long delay. I hope you all enjoy!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you _Em-em-chan_ for following and favoring the story. I appreciate it.  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro**

 _Ugh…_

Zoro slowly opened his eyes as he tried to will himself to move, but his body wouldn't allow it. Exhaustion kept him pinned to the ground, although it didn't stop him from grabbing at the rubble around him in a strained effort to stand. The sound of shuffling near him caught his attention, persuading him to lift his head. Blurred eyes watched as the Shichibukai walked over the multiple bodies littering the ground, not far off from where he lay.

Kuma looked around at the defeated pirates, eyes searching for one member in particular among them. Upon finding him, the warlord perambulated over to Monkey D. Luffy. Finally, he found himself towering over the still-slumbering teen, staring down at his peaceful face. The captain's loud snoring pulled old memories of his time with Dragon to the front of his mind.

 _Everything I do, I do for him._

Tossing away the large boulder that was pressing up against the boy, Kuma reached down and grabbed Luffy by the front of his shirt. But just before he could raise him from the rubble, a rush of wind blew pass them and a moment later he felt pain blossom on his shoulder. Halting his movements, the Shichibukai glanced down at the fresh wound; the robotics that were usually carefully hidden under his clothes were now revealed. Dropping Luffy, he turned around in search of the threat, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of the battered form of the Straw Hats' swordsman.

Zoro rapidly unsheathed two of his swords, sending slashes of energy barreling towards Kuma, "Lion's Song!" he yelled as he re-sheathed his swords, mentally patting himself on the back when the blows landed on target.

Blood gushed from Kuma's shoulder and he stumbled back a few steps. Zoro watched the giant regain his footing with labored breaths and when electricity spurted from his wound, the teen's eyes widened. The torn shirt drooped off Kuma's shoulder, causing more metal and wires to peek out. At the sight, the swordsman spat out some of the blood that had begun to pool in his mouth before he shouted, "What are you?!"

When Kuma moved his arm, it hissed in protest, making him grunt. He turned towards the swordsman as he continued to talk, "So you're a cyborg just like Franky, huh?" The Shichibukai flexed his fingers and Zoro shook his head, "No. You're stronger than just steel."

Anger filled Kuma. _How could I have let my guard down?!_

His right eye began to glow red and his mouth opened wide, spilling forth a yellow light that had generated from the back of his throat. Zoro shouted "Oh shit" before a beam came shooting out of the warlord's mouth. With much effort and a few pained grunts, the swordsman leapt out of the way, skidding on the ground as he tried to stop himself. The ray exploded where Zoro once was and the aftershock threw him into a broken wall, causing it to crumble upon impact.

His breaths came out in short puffs as he lay in the dirt trying to recover from the blow his body had taken. Slowly, he climbed to his knees, silently commanding his body to keep moving; but his legs were completely depleted of energy. Using the remainder of his upper body strength, he flung his body around so he could face the Shichibukai. Kuma pulled up his shirt so that it covered the exposed metal of his arm, "A cyborg… that is indeed what I am; but I am quite different from 'Cyborg Franky'."

Newly open wounds on Zoro's face dripped blood into his eyes—not that it mattered, his vision had been going in and out since he'd stood to his feet a while ago. His efforts to remain conscious began to fail him and his body leaned forward, forcing him to catch himself with Wado.

 _How is he still able to move?_ Nikyu questioned.

Kuma observed the swaying man, "I am what is called a Pacifista. Part of a yet-to-be-completed project of the World Government—a human weapon."

Zoro spewed bile, gaging a little before he questioned, "A Pacifista?"

Deciding to humor the conversation, Kuma responded, "I was created by the government's genius scientist Doctor Vegapunk. The man with the greatest intellect on the planet," he shrugged his wounded shoulder, testing its mobility, "It is said that his scientific knowledge has already reached the level humanity is likely to reach in five hundred years' time."

The swordsman collapsed onto his butt, crossing his worn-out legs as he listened to the man. _A body like that… What's more he's an ability user. It's like there's just no chance at beating him._ Zoro tested his limbs, but they would barely budge, drawing a snort from deep within the man. _Just as I thought, my body won't even obey me anymore._ Half-lidded eyes followed the Shichibukai, "You're still going to take Luffy's head, aren't you."

No remorse was held on Kuma's face when he answered, "That's as far as I'm willing to compromise."

Zoro took deep breaths to slow his racing heart and calm his buzzing nerves, "I understand. I'll let you have one head." Still seated, he shakily placed his hands in front of him, bowing at the waist, "In exchange for Luffy's life, please take mine. I'm begging you!" The warlord's eye ridge furrowed as he continued, "I might not be that famous yet, but this is the head of the man who would've eventually become the world's greatest swordsman. Surely, that should be enough."

Kuma took his time to reply, weighing the suggestion in his mind, "Despite your remarkable ambition, you wish to take this man's place and go to your death?"

Still bowed, Roronoa gave a half-hearted shrug, "I don't see any other way to save my crew. If you can't even protect your captain, then your ambition is pointless."

A faint yell registered in Sanji's head and his body twitched before he flipped over onto his back. He'd woken back up when a shock wave had ripped through the air, but it wasn't until now that he was able to move and get some fresh oxygen into his lungs. The cook tilted his head back, observing the now upside-down talking men, watching them stare each other down. Dragging himself to his feet, he muttered curses under his breath as pain racked through his body. His legs were shattered and too numb to use; however, none of that stopped the cook from righting himself and dusting off his tattered suit before yelling, "Wait a damn minute, you bastard."

Zoro's head shot up and his eyes widened at the sight of his lover's staggered gait as he walked towards them. He opened his mouth but the words caught in his throat, causing Sanji to shake his head, "What good is dying gonna do you?"

Already knowing what the cook was going to do, he weakly slammed his fist down on the ground, croaking out, "No."

Ignoring him, Sanji reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a smoke, "Rather than take this moss-head of a swordsman, take my life instead." His body shook with exertion as he stared at the Shichibukai while he reached for a match out and lit the disfigured smoke between his lips, "The navy might not consider me a threat yet, but in the end, the one in this crew who will cause the most trouble is me, Black Leg Sanji!"

The paw man didn't respond to the declaration, dragging a growl from the cook, "Now do it! Rather than this guy, I'll let you have my life. I am perfectly ready to lay down my life here if I must." He tried to take a few drags but the smoke was so bent that he couldn't pull in any nicotine from it. _Fuck it!_ He threw away the cigarette, "Let's make this a glorious death!"

As those words left his mouth, the wind blew and he nearly lost his balance. Zoro rolled his eyes at the display while Sanji set himself on solid footing and sad blue eyes looked over his shoulder at the man he'd come to love, "Hey, tell everyone to have a good journey and I'm sorry, I guess you'll have to find a new cook."

Zoro's heart bashed against his chest and, taking ahold of the sudden rush of adrenalin in his veins, he dashed over to the cook. Using the butt of Wado, he jabbed Sanji in his lower back, effectively paralyzing the blond. Blinded by pain, Noir wildly reach out in a failed attempt to grab at anything to keep him from falling to the ground. His hand fell on the swordsman's shoulder and he clutched at the ripped shirt under his dirty fingers, "Why… you…"

A tear slipped from Sanji's eyes when his love shook his head before they rolled to the back of his head. Seeing only the white of his eyes, Zoro gently pushed the cook backwards, causing his body to fall to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Roronoa removed the swords from his haramaki, "You will take my head alone back to your superiors. That is my final request," he threw the katanas at the feet of his soon-to-be-killer and they clanked against the ground; when the warlord looked up, resolved eyes glared at him.

Kuma sighed, "If I were to lay a hand on Straw Hat's head after all this, I would be the one to bear shame."

Zoro swayed slightly and his voice broke, "I am in your debt."

Green eyes cautiously watched the man walk over to Luffy and place his hand over his small body. Seeing the swordsman tense, Kuma addressed him, "You may trust me. I will keep my promise," he picked Luffy up with one hand, "But in exchange, I will show you what hell is like."

Laying his other palm to the unconscious teen's chest, he called upon Nikyu and a red paw-bubble began to expand out from the boy's back. Zoro's eyes widened as the bubble continued to grow until it was the size of the bomb that had previously exploded. Kuma pushed it over to the swordsman and laid Luffy back on the rock, "What I just deflected from his body was all his pain and his fatigue. This is every bit of damage that was inflicted on him during his battle with Moriah and Oars. If you wish to take his place, then naturally you would have to take in all of this," motioning towards the bubble, he continued, "However, if someone who was as close to death as you were to take all of this, it would be impossible for you to survive. You'll die…" he paused to let the words sink in, "Have a try."

Using the padding on his palm, Kuma swiped a small portion of the radiating energy away from the bubble. Zoro warily eyed the tiny orb floating towards him. The closer the sphere got to his chest, the more he could feel the heat emanating off of it and he forced himself to relax as it disappeared into his body. Not only a moment later, his skin began to crawl and his insides felt like fire. The pain was more than he'd expected and a gasp escaped his lips. He'd been hit by Nami's electric bolt multiple times, but this… this was different… this was ten times worse. No longer could he see or hear, all his senses were lost to him and tremors shook his body as he fought to stay on his feet. Finally, the shocks passed and Zoro's legs buckled underneath him, forcing his face to meet the ground. He gripped at the dirt as he tried to force himself to breathe. Quickly figuring out he couldn't on his stomach, he rolled over onto his side, gulping in cooling breaths.

Watching him struggle to regain his composure, Kuma innocently questioned, "How was that?"

The thudding of his heart pumping blood through his veins pounded his already abused skull, making it hard to hear the Shichibukai's soft voice. Balling his hands into fists, Zoro struggled to his feet, "Just–" his voice broke and he coughed up more bile before trying again, "Just let me go to another spot."

Together, the executioner and the condemned traveled a ways away from the others, who still lay passed out amongst the rubble. Kuma guided the deadly bubble over to a clearing and waited for the swordsman to catch up. The chosen area was on the edge of the castle property, near the forest. Having finally caught up with the warlord, Zoro took a deep breath. This was it. He wouldn't be able to say bye to anyone—but that was ok. He wouldn't have been able stand the looks on their faces anyway.

 _Perfect._

With no fear and few regrets, Zoro took his position before the energy bubble, making the hairs on his skin stand on end. He'd faced death before and he knew the god always wore different faces—this time it was a fucking bubble with spurts of electricity bouncing around inside of it. He swayed forward towards the red sphere as if he were a moth attracted to a flame and as fatigue overtook him, but before he could pass out, he thrusted himself into the paw orb. A bright light was the last thing the swordsman saw.

Standing his ground, Kuma pushed his shades further up on the bridge of his nose to shield his eyes from the explosion. When the erratic winds calmed, he left the soon-to-be-dead man where he stood and Nikyu nudged her partner. _I'm amazed he's still standing._

Using his super speed, Kuma dashed to Thriller Bark's edge to watch the sun break over the sea line. _I am too._ He watched until it reached the highest point in the sky, adding, _He has a good crew._ A small grin tugged at his lips. _Just what I'd expect from your son, Dragon._

 **R.Z**

 _Oooouu!_

Pale fingers twitched.

 _My body feels great! How?!_

Long eyelashes fluttered against grimy cheeks as they struggled to open.

 _Luffy… there's just no way._

Bruised lungs expanded twice their size, gathering in much needed air.

 _Do you think he took so much damage it went full circle and put him on a high?_

A groan escaped his cracked lips.

 _Robin, that's impossible._

Sanji jerked awake, heart thumping against his ribs as he gulped down deep breaths. Slowly, the cook rose to his feet, mentally assessing his body for any possible life-threatening wounds. Blue eyes darted to his left, observing his crew gathered around their captain, and relief instantly filled him upon seeing them mostly unharmed—even the afro skeleton. He tapped his fingers against his thigh as he performed a head count. A lump formed in his throat when he came up one short. _I thought it was a dream._ Pivoting on his heels, Sanji searched for any signs of his marimo. Spotting three swords lying just a few feet from him, Noir scrambled towards them, ignoring the pain he felt in his back and legs. He picked up the sheaths, squeezing them tightly in his grasp as he frantically looked around for their owner, "Zoro?!"

Setting down the katanas, Sanji continued to call out for the swordsman; his gut churned when silence was his only reply. He glanced over his shoulder at the weapons as the darkest of thoughts filled his mind. Unable to handle the deadly scenarios running through his brain, the cook darted straight ahead, hoping to find the first mate. He ran until the stones surrounding him turned to rubble and the forest came into view. Panic filled him as the smell of iron flooded his nose, urging his legs to move quicker. His blood pumped faster through his body, propelling him across the ground. The dirt became moist and the next step he took almost snagged his feet out from under him. After regaining his balance, he came to a stop and some colorful curses left his damaged lips upon noticing drying blood splattering the broken pieces of stone below.

 _Where is all this blood coming from?_

"Where the fuck are you?" Sanji whispered as he continued his search. He was just about to shout for the marimo again when a figure out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Hurried footsteps slowed to a tentative walk, "Zoro?"

The body shape was his, but there was so much blood covering the man that Sanji couldn't tell for sure. When he got closer, the torn clothes clarified who'd he'd feared it was—Zoro. A sort of relief filled him but the shredded body of his lover took all words from his mouth. Gashes littered the man's body and fresh blood leaked out of each one, enough to form a sizeable puddle around him. His once green hair was now stained a dark red and plastered against his skull. Sanji walked around him, assessing all his wounds, stopping only when he came face-to-face with the swordsman, "How are you still alive? What the hell happened?!"

A gurgling noise filled the air and blood spilled from Zoro's mouth. All the veins in his eyes had burst, leaving him with an uncomfortable grainy feeling when he blinked, "Nothing… happened."

Sanji reached out but pulled his hand back quickly, afraid that if he touched the swordsman he would cause him further harm. Zoro's arms fell from their crossed position and he swayed slightly before falling forward. Quick reflexes allowed the cook to catch his marimo before he could collide with the ground, "Oi! Zoro!"

A small sigh passed busted lips and Zoro submitted to the darkness that had been sweetly calling out to him. One last breath left him before he stilled and Sanji dropped to his knees, holding his lover's limp body close to his chest. He tried to lift Zoro but every movement opened the already life-threatening wounds, stretching them and spilling what little blood he had left. Not knowing what else to do, Sanji did the only thing he could, "CHOPPER!"

 **R.Z**

"Luffy, let me examine you! You had so many broken bones last I checked **!"**

Said man placed a hand on his hip and rubbed the underside of his nose, "There's no need, Chopper! I feel great!"

Lola and those of her crew who were conscious had begun to move everyone away from the battle field and into the damaged ballroom to treat their wounds. She elbowed Franky as she was passing, "You sure that boy's human?"

The cyborg shrugged, "I've been wondering that myself."

Robin chuckled, "Our captain's just very resilient."

"Guys! We should help move the injured inside!"

Agreeing with the skeleton, the Straw Hats followed Brook's lead and began helping those wounded into the castle. Luffy stood to his feet and stretched, "Alright! How can I help?"

Franky shook his head, "No way, little dude. You need to chill."

Usopp helped a man to his feet before throwing the pirate's arm around his shoulders to help him walk, "Yeah, man. You might be freakishly strong, but you're still human."

"Right, you need to–"

 _"CHOPPER!"_

Brown ears twitched.

"You ok, Chopper?" Robin inquired.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard someone calling my name."

 _"CHOPPER!"_

The doctor looked towards the forest curiously, "I'm going to check something out. Finish moving everyone inside and start treating their wounds."

Short legs hopped over a boulder before running off. That desperate cry pierced through the air again and Chopper altered his direction. It was a pain-filled scream that was filled with so much sorrow that it lured the reindeer towards it like a siren's song. As he got closer to the call, the strong smell of blood slowly began to grow more apparent to his nose. _Zoro!_ Chopper transformed to his four-legged form, galloping as fast as he could across the castle grounds.

Hito brushed against her partner. _Little one, that sounds like the cook._

Chopper let out a whine when he noticed the gray stones around him stained red the nearer he came to the edge of the woodlands. Soft mumbles reached his alerted ears before he heard his name ring through the air again.

"I'm here, Sanji!" Chopper yelled as he jumped over a rock, switching to his hybrid form mid-air before landing in front of the blond. It took him a moment due to all of the blood, but he was finally able to distinguish that it was Zoro he was holding in his arms. "What happened?!"

Fear. Helplessness.

That's what Chopper saw in the cook's watery eyes when he looked up at him. The kind that reached to even the strongest of men's cores and griped them tight, rattling them to their bones. It was a look that he'd never seen on Sanji before. The man incoherently stuttered out something before shouting, "HE'S DEAD!"

The reindeer shook his head in disbelief, "Lay him down." Tiny hooves pressed against the side of Zoro's neck as he hovered his ear over the ripped chest. Chopper closed his eyes and listened hard for any sign of life. A weak thumping filled his ear and the doctor smiled softly before he frowned. He quickly yanked open Zoro's eyelids, observing the ruptured blood vessels. Chopper closed the lids before opening again, watching for the reaction in the pupil. The doctor shook his head when nothing happened, "He might have brain trauma." There was a squishing sound as he pressed his ear harder to Zoro's chest, running his hooves up and down the ribs closest to him. A shallow noise came from his patient, causing him to shoot up, "He can't breathe." Chopper mimicked the actions he performed on Zoro's right to his left before looking around, "He's got six broken ribs and both of his lungs are punctured."

Sanji wiped the snot running down his nose, smudging blood across his face, "What do we do?!"

"We've gotta drain the fluid," the man-deer franticly looked around, "We can't move him like this or he'll die."

"What do you need?"

"My supplies are on the ship. I need a tube or something!"

Rocks and sticks. That was all that surrounded the two. Sanji patted himself down and when he came across something hard in his pocket, he pulled it out: a straw. He chuckled madly, thrusting it to the doctor, "Would this work?"

"Yes!" He eyed Sanji, "Give me your tie."

The cook quickly slipped off the necktie and tossed it and the straw to Chopper. The doctor tore off the swordsman's blood-soaked shirt, using it to wipe his torso down the best he could so he could better see his wounds. "Sanji, come here."

The gravel crunched under his black shoes as said man moved next to the doctor, "I need you to pay attention. I can't do this because of my hooves also I won't be able to use the rumble balls for the next few minutes and Zoro doesn't have that kind of time," he grabbed Sanji's hand, "You need to puncture in between his ribs past the innermost lining of his chest cavity."

Sanji gaped at him, "I've never done this before, Chopper! What if I kill him?!"

"You won't if you follow exactly what I say. You feel this?" he placed thin fingers precisely where he needed to puncture, "Insert the straw right here. Do you have another one?"

"What, a straw?! No! It was by luck that one was even in my pocket."

Chopper spoke calmly, "That's fine, Sanji. We'll just clear one of his lungs. Actually… he's already been cut deep enough, all you have to do is put the straw in." He jumped over Zoro's prone body and moved down to his right leg, "Hurry, Sanji. He won't last much longer. Thrust it in at an upward angle."

Heart pounding, Sanji did as instructed and shoved the straw into the swordsman. The plastic hung lamely from the entry point, pulling a whine from Sanji, "I don't think I did it right, Chopper! Nothing's happening!"

"Swap places with me. He's bleeding badly from his leg. An artery was punctured." As they maneuvered around each other, Chopper listed off more instructions, "Tightly knot the tie around his thigh."

While Sanji took care of the lower half, Chopper worked on the makeshift chest tube—sliding the straw out slightly before thrusting it back in. Zoro took a shallow breath as blood poured from the end of the straw. "This is as stabilized as we can get him without the proper materials. We've gotta move him." Brown eyes scanned the area, "We'll use one of those slabs of rock to carry him. How's your strength?"

"I'm alright. What do you need me to do?"

"Stay here with Zoro. I'll be right back."

Chopper shifted into his heavy form as he ran off into the distance. Sanji watched him until he could no longer see the reindeer, then a gurgling sound came from Zoro and Noir switched his attention unto him. When pale fingers ran through the swordsman's locks, thick globs of blood soaked his hand, "It's ok, baby," Sanji whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "We've got you now. It's gonna be ok."

Picking up the longest smooth-surfaced rock he could find, Chopper hastened back to his nakama. "We have to be careful when he lift him. I don't want to cause any further harm to him. Grab his ankles and I'll grab his shoulders. Move him slowly."

Sanji nodded as they positioned themselves over the first mate. As gently as they could, the pair lifted the severely injured man and set him down on the rock. After, they proceeded on back towards the castle, careful of every step so as not to jostle him. As they approached what was once Moriah's citadel, Chopper shouted for those around them to move out the way—they were carrying precious cargo they couldn't afford to drop.

Once inside the ballroom, they carried Zoro to a corner and set him down. "What now?!"

Chopper looked around for the remainder of the crew and when he found no one, he screamed, "GUYS!"

As if on cue, the Straw Hats appeared. "What's wro–"

Their inquiries were cut short at the sight of their swordsman. Luffy pushed his way to the front of the group, "Chopper, what happened?!"

Ignoring the questions being fired at him, Chopper began working on Zoro while giving orders, "Luffy, Franky, go to the ship and get all my medical supplies and my backpack. Usopp, find me a needle and thread. No, a lot of needles and a lot of thread. Nami, get me towels and gauze."

Those with orders ran off to complete them. That left Robin, Brook, and a blood-covered Sanji behind. Impatient, the cook asked, "What can I do?"

"Boil me some water. A lot of it."

Brook kneeled next to Chopper, "When our doctor passed on my ship, I took over some of his medical duties. What do you need help with?"

"You and Robin start cleaning his wounds. Pick any and all debris out. When Usopp gets back, you guys can start sewing him closed. Use the hot water to sterilize everything as you go."

Lola came over, dropping bandages at her feet, "Here are some of the leftover supplies from my ship. It's not much, but–"

"Thank you."

The captain nodded to the doctor before walking away. After a while, Sanji came back, placing a cauldron of steaming water in between Robin and Brook before slowly stepping back. He knew there was nothing else he could do. Pivoting on his heels, Sanji made a beeline towards the Sunny. He would do what he knew how to best during times like this—cook.

 **R.Z**

Not even chatter filled the ballroom. The only sounds were moans of pain from the wounded and the clanking the pots made as Sanji prepped for dinner. After retrieving all his cookware from the ship and changing tops, the chef set a gruesome cooking pace while he waited for an update.

Chopper pinched together Zoro's ripped skin, pushing the needle through. He, Brook, and Robin were almost through with sewing up the swordsman after four hours of intensive surgery. Idle chatter filled the air as the doctor and his assistants worked. Chopper's ears twitched and his movements stilled; putting aside the sewing utensils, the doctor lowered his head, pressing his ear against Zoro's chest.

"Doctor?"

He held up his hove, silencing Brook. A moment passed before Chopper straightened and popped a rumble ball. Switching into his heavy point form, he said "Robin, hold his nose and breathe into his mouth when I stop." Tony placed his hands over Zoro's sternum and began compressing his chest. When he stopped, the archeologist did as instructed until he told her to stop. The doctor leaned down, listening hard before clicking his tongue, "Again, Robin."

Closest to the group, Franky and Usopp ran over, "What's going on!?" Usopp questioned.

Seeing the commotion, Nami patted Sanji's shoulder when she rushed past him, yelling back over her shoulder, "Somethings going on."

Alarmed, Sanji raced over to the doctor and his patient, "Chopper?!"

Brook abruptly stood as they were surrounded by the now-alerted crew. He held out his arms, blocking the pair from the rest of the crew while Chopper and Robin continued their ministrations, "Give them some space to work."

Chopper growled, pounding his fist against Zoro's chest, "Come on! Come on!" he started the compressions once more. Robin breathed for the man and Chopper checked his heart, straining his ears to hear a beat. A low thumping noise sounded and Tony let out a sigh, "Everything's ok. We got him."

With the threat looming over the swordsman no longer there, the Straw Hats all breathed hefty sighs before going back to their individual tasks. That was the second time they had lost Zoro today and the toll of worry consumed Sanji. He went back to his make-shift kitchen, chain-smoking while stirring the stew when he overheard a few of Lola's pirates talking.

"Did you see what happened to that shichibukai guy?"

"Nah, man. I heard he got blown up too."

"By his own attack, dummy?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, I saw that guy they're working on over there fighting with the warlord."

Sanji ground the unlit cigarette between his teeth, "Oi."

While the other pirates were smart enough not to face the cook, the Risky Brothers' heads shot up and they chuckled nervously at the look on the blond's face, "Yeah?"

"Come talk to me."

The trio left the prying ears of those in the ballroom by traversing outdoors to where the battlefield once was. Feeling like they were far enough, Sanji lit his smoke before asking, "What did you see?"

"That swordsman and the big dude were talking. The warlord told him he was going to kill your captain, then the swordsman–"

"His name is Zoro."

The bucktoothed brother stuttered, "Right. Zoro told the shichibukai that he would take his place instead. Then that big guy took something from your captain."

"Took something?" Sanji questioned.

"Like, a big red bubble came from him and Kuma said something about it being all the pain and damage your captain took, then they walked off. That was the last we saw of him until you and the talking raccoon carried him back."

Sanji glared at the brown-haired brother, "He's a reindeer." _That explains Luffy's energy._

"Whatever, man. We should tell everyone what happened. What Zoro did was amazing!"

"No," Sanji flicked his cigarette away, "he didn't do it for the praise and Luffy would be devastated if he ever found out. Keep this to yourselves, you hear?"

The men wanted to argue, but Sanji's death glare silenced all their words and they watched him shove his hands into the hoodie he wore as he walked back to the ballroom. He passed by Usopp who patted him on the back with a smile. The long nose knew Sanji was going through hell. Until Zoro woke up, the blond's mood would be shit.

Scratching his head, Usopp sighed. He wanted off the island before anything else could happen, but Zoro's condition wouldn't allow it. Speaking of condition, another one of their nakama wasn't faring too well. The navigator had been keeping to herself since all the commotion had calmed down. Nami wasn't making eye contact with anyone she spoke with, and that bothered the sharpshooter. She sat in the corner of the room, away from everyone but close enough to hear updates regarding Zoro.

Usopp approached the woman cautiously, not wanting to startle her, "Nami?"

Her head shot up, and despite the dead look in her eyes, she gave him a small grin, "Hey, Usopp."

He sat down beside her, "How are you holding up?"

"Once we make sure Zoro is stable, we can set sail again and get away from this creepy island," she replied.

"I didn't ask about Zoro."

Nami looked at him sadly, "I'm ok."

"You don't act like it." Usopp leaned in, "Did he do something to you?"

A very unladylike snort came from the navigator, "You mean that Absalom asshole?" Usopp nodded and she shook her head, "Aside from violating my privacy and trying to force me to marry him, no."

Usopp stared at her, humming lightly, "Right, well that's good. You've just been… distant lately."

She turned more towards him, "The whole incident brought back some uncomfortable memories."

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, Usopp cleared his throat, "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you know you can come to me."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Usopp." He let out a shaky breath and wiped his palms on his pant legs and she raised her eyebrow at his anxious movements, "You say I've been weird, but you've been the odd acting one. What's going on?"

Black eyes widened and he quickly looked away, "Uh, nothing."

"Usopp..."

Her tone left no room for debate. She wanted an answer. Usopp sighed loudly and looked anywhere but at her. _Might as well tell her. Who knows if someone is gonna try to kill us or something else is gonna happen before we leave this place._ "I'm in love with you, Nami." A small gasp left her lips and his shoulders drooped slightly, "Don't worry though, I know there's no way in hell you'd fall for a guy like me, so I'm totally ok with just being nakama."

"Oi, Usopp! Come here!"

Said man looked over his shoulder at their captain and nodded. Turning his attention back to Nami, he smiled, "We can talk more later."

She whispered "Wait" as she watched him run off, confusion etched across her face.

When he approached Luffy, the teen was lying on his back humming some song the sharpshooter was sure was made up. Usopp kicked the sandaled foot before he lay down next to him, "What's up, Cap?"

"How's everyone holding up?"

"Good enough, all things considered. How about you?"

"Great actually. I can't explain it. I have so much energy."

Usopp snorted, "Glad you got some. I'm beat, man." The silence built between them before the sharpshooter questioned, "You think Zoro's gonna be ok?"

"Zoro's strong. He'll be fine."

Just as Usopp poised his lips to reply, Chopper shouted, "Guys!"

Every Straw Hat shot to their feet and raced over to their doctor. Sanji shoved past Franky and dropped to his knees beside Chopper, "What's wrong?"

"I think he's waking up."

All eyes turned towards the prone body and everyone held their breaths as they waited. Zoro's crusted eyelids twitched before they finally parted. His groan pulled a sigh of relief from everyone, and Sanji touched his cheek, "Zoro?"

Chopper stood and began shooing the crew away, "Give them a moment, guys."

Green eyes lazily looked over at Sanji and Zoro croaked out, "Hey, curly-cue."

Sanji snorted a chuckle before leaning down and pressing light kisses against Zoro's lips. His body shook as he battled back the tears running down his face. Zoro slowly raised his hand and cupped the back of Sanji's head, pressing them closer together. Their lips danced languidly against each other until Zoro's hand dropped onto his chest and his head turned away. Alarmed, Sanji patted his lovers bandaged cheek until a hoof on his hand halted his movements, "It's ok, he's just sleeping."

The cook stood, rubbing his eyes, "Right." Leaning over, he kissed the swordsman's forehead and made his way back to his cooking station. _He's going to live._

 **R.Z**

Three days.

That's how long it took for Zoro to wake up and start moving around again. As soon as he awoke, the man loudly declared that he wanted to get the fuck off the island. After a few laughs from the crew, everyone agreed and began packing with haste.

"Luffy, you know you can help, right?"

The teen puffed out his chest, placing his hands high on his hips, "Nope! Remember? You guys kept saying, 'Rest, Luffy. You've been through so much, Luffy–' I'm doing just what you all told me to do."

Nami punched him in the back of the head, making him stumble forward, "That was three days ago. Get your ass in gear and help us move the rest of my treasure onto the ship."

"You mean _our_ treasure?" Franky tried to correct.

Zoro snorted, "That harpy meant exactly what she said."

The navigator grinned, "Aren't you supposed to be lying on your death bed somewhere?"

Brook cackled, "What a horrible joke, Nami."

Laughter filled the air, followed by an indignant shriek, "Zoro! Where are your bandages?!"

"They restrict my movement, so I took them off."

Chopper growled, "That's the WHOLE point!" With a roll of gauze in between his hooves, the doctor whirled around Zoro like a Tasmanian devil, covering him in bandages. When he was done, he taped down the loose ends and slapped Zoro upside the head, "And keep them on this time!"

Huffing, Zoro plopped down on the grass, waiting to be told they could set sail. A shadow was cast over him and the swordsman cracked an eye open, looking up at Lola. Her and her crew had decided it would be best to depart as well and the port was bustling with her men fulfilling their orders to load the boat. "Sup?"

"Where's your captain?" she asked.

Zoro pointed behind her and she turned just in time to see Luffy climb up onto the deck. She walked over to him, smiling, "Luffy, we're almost ready to go. I just wanted to thank you again for saving me and my crew. Hell, the lives of everyone who'd been affected by that Moriah creep."

She held out her hand and he shook it, "No problem!"

The wind blew and Lola sniffed the air, "Does something smell like it's burning to you?"

Feeling a fiery sensation on the back of his head, Luffy quickly took off his hat and flipped it over; inside was the vivre card Nami had loosely sewn into the straw. He snatched the burning paper from the hat, confusion on his face, "The hell?"

Lola hummed, "Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"The vivre card," she pointed.

"The what?" he repeated.

Lola rolled her eyes and huffed before rephrasing her question slowly, "Do you know what the piece of paper your holding in your hand is?"

"No? It's just something my brother gave to me."

She huffed and Robin patted her back, "You see what we deal with now."

Luffy whined a "Hey!" and Lola chuckled, "Well, it's called a vivre card. It's made from a person's fingernail, and is a way to show you their life force. If their life is in danger, it'll burn. When they get out of danger, the paper will stop burning and restore itself back to normal."

The teen ran his thumb over the fleshy paper, "So, Ace could be in danger?"

"Perhaps."

Luffy was silent for a while before he shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine. Ace is strong!"

The Rolling Pirates yelled to their captain from their ship, "Captain! We're ready to set sail!"

Lola waved to her men before turning back to Luffy, "You keep that card safe. You can only get those in the New World." With one last attempted marriage proposal to Franky, Lola left the Straw Hats and reunited with her crew.

After making sure they were fully set to sail, the Straw Hats shoved off. They sat at the stern deck, watching the island fade into the distance. "Well, I don't know about you guys…" all eyes turned to Franky as he stood, "but I'm sure as hell happy we're gone. I'm going to pass out. Wake me _only_ if we're under attack. Night."

Robin chuckled at the cyborg and closed the book she'd been reading, "I second that notion." She walked over to Zoro and patted his head before walking away, "Good to have you still alive, Zoro."

The swordsman grunted, leaning into Sanji as the cook wrapped his arms tightly around him. Noir really hadn't let the man out of his sight since he'd woken up. Zoro kicked at Usopp's shoe, drowsiness lacing his voice, "Take my watch tonight?"

Before he could answer, Brook replied, "If you all don't mind. I would like to keep first watch. I know every one of you must be exhausted." The skeleton stood and dusted off his suit before making his way to the crow's nest.

Usopp shrugged, "Guess I'm clear for tonight. I'm going to get a little bit of work done before going to bed. See ya."

Nami quickly stood and grabbed Usopp's wrist to stop him from getting too far away. She hugged him, pecking his cheek softly, "We still have to talk, ok?"

She left him standing dumbfounded next to the seated Chopper. The doctor and Luffy made mocking kissing noises, snapping Usopp out of his stupor. With colorful language, the sharpshooter bid his goodnight to the remainder of the crew before he made his exit.

Chopper checked on the now sleeping Zoro once more, giving Sanji explicit instructions to come get him if anything happened during the night before leaving the monster trio to themselves. Luffy looked over at Sanji, grinning, "Everything worked out in the end."

Sanji rubbed his hands up and down his marimo's arms, "Yeah. I was scared for a moment, though."

"Yeah."

The men sat in silence until Zoro's snores broke the peace. Deciding it would be best, Sanji lifted Zoro bridal-style and stood. He looked back to Luffy, "Don't stay up too late, Captain."

He nodded, waving the blond off as he walked towards the cabins. Alone at last, Luffy pulled out the white vivre card and watched the paper slowly burn. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the paper lit, he just hadn't known what it meant until now. A gnawing feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Ace was his brother… his stronger older brother. Nothing could take him out… right?

 _Call him if you're that worried._

Nodding his head at Gomu's words, Luffy stood and walked to mid-deck. The wet grass tickled his bare feet as he went to the mushi connected to the main mast. Waking the snail, he dialed Ace's number and waited. The purple creature rang, but no one picked up the other line. Sighing, Luffy hung up, disappointed, "I'll try again tomorrow." Pressing the button to call up to the crow's nest, he bid Brook goodnight before retiring to the men's quarters, an unsettled feeling still heavy in his gut and Ace on his mind.

* * *

 _Dear sweet baby Jesus! We're finally off Thriller Bark! Thanks for sticking with me thus far. Please stay turn for the next chapter:_ ** _Smoker Tensa_** _\- Huredhiel_


	58. Chapter 58

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other side pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 58 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Arrrgghhh, so many good movies out at the theater! Saw _Wonder Woman_ and was totally amazed. Still gotta catch _Alien_ , _Pirates_ , _All Eyez On Me_ , and _The Mummy_.  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to _Em-em-chan_ and _weirdblackgirl_ for adding ODD to your favorites and alert list! _Yamidori_ thank you for the alert!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Smoker Tensa**

It'd been four days since he'd last seen Ace.

Four days, eight hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds to be exact—not that he was keeping count or anything.

Smoker sighed around the thick cigars dangling from between his lips as his fingers traced the lines across the seashell he grasped tightly in his hand. It was the only item Ace had left behind—one of those dials he'd heard come from some island in the sky. They weren't commonly seen on the ground, but the recorder dial was the most sought after. It was simple to use; all you had to do was press the button in the center of the shell and the recording would start playing.

As simple as it was to function, Tensa couldn't bring himself to listen to whatever was on it. Multiple times he would hover his finger over the button, only to back out of his decision at the last second. That following morning when he'd awoken alone, tangled in the sheets with the smell of sex still lingering heavily in the air, he'd resolved himself not to get any further involved with Portgas. If he listened to the dial, it would only deepen any feelings he had for the pirate. It would bring forth emotions he'd been trying to suppress and with the war just around the corner... he couldn't afford the weakness.

But still...

 _Don't you want to know what he had to say?_

Tensa closed his eyes; Moku hadn't given him even a moment's rest as of late. He'd been ignoring the devil for a few days now, but recently, Moku had been overwhelming his senses so much so that he couldn't dismiss him. Every breath he took made him feel like he was suffocating—and that was saying something, considering his smoking habit.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his musing and his gaze lazily traveled to the face of his fellow Marine. He nodded his head to Hina and the pair sat in silence for a while, relishing in the beautiful sounds Mother Nature had to offer before the cries of battle were to fill the air.

"Have you seen Kuzan around?"

Hina leaned her elbows on the rail in front of them, puffing on the cigarette hanging from her painted lips, "Not in almost a week. I'm sure they have him doing all kinds of preparations before the battle." She glanced over at the man, "What's been going on with you, Tensa?"

"Not much," was the gruff reply as the commodore took a drag of his own smokes.

The captain sucked her teeth, "Well, you've been distant... grumpier than normal. Hina concern. What's on your mind?"

Moku engulfed his airways again, making Smoker choke as he answered, "Nothing."

Hina glanced over at the man, her eyebrows raising when she noticed the shell in his hand. She hummed softly as she took in his haggard appearance. She'd seen him countless times with that dial since he'd docked at Marineford Port, but with how busy she'd been, she had never gotten the chance to ask about it. Tapping off the ashes of her smoke over the rail and watching them float to the ground below, she questioned, "What's on it?"

Tensa hurriedly pocketed the device before glaring at the nosey woman next to him, "Mind your own business, alright, Hina?"

Ori bristled and Hina huffed, but before she could respond, a banging noise near them halted their conversation. The Marines turned their attention to the roof's door and not a moment later, Kuzan appeared, sauntering towards them with a small smile on his face, "Sup?" he questioned as he shoved his way between the pair, sighing, "What are y'all doing up here?"

Smoker grunted, "Normally, no one comes up here, but apparently that's not the case today."

Hina turned to Kuzan, waving her hand, "Don't mind him. He's being an asshole today."

Kuzan adjusted his slipping sleeping mask, "He's got every right to be. You ever heard the expression 'caught between a rock and a hard place'?" he hiked his thumb up at Smoker, "That's his problem."

Thick tentacle-like clouds danced around the commodore and a coughing fit overcame him before he was inundated with smoke. Tensa felt his mind being invaded and he quickly lost sight of the world around him. Wind rushed past him and his body felt light as he traveled to Moku's domain. The pleasant floating sensation didn't last long as his gut sank and he instantly began to free fall. Smoker twisted and flipped around as he descended deeper into his inner being. He saw a white light out of the corner of his eye and he angled his body towards it. Not moments later, he was back on the rooftop, but the building—hell, everything from the trees of the island to the water crashing against the bluffs—had taken the form of smoke. Thick white and gray clouds blew past Smoker as he pivoted on his heels and walked over to Moku. The man could feel the devil's annoyance through their bond and he ground the cigars between his teeth before he spoke, "I was in the middle of a conversation."

Moku turned slightly towards his partner, the smoke surrounding them swirling violently, "Then stop fucking ignoring me, boy."

"What do you want?" Smoker demanded.

The spirit tensed at the disrespect, "Sit."

Tensa looked behind him at a chair made of smoke waiting for him to occupy it. The Marine shook his head, "Look, I got work to–"

"I SAID SIT!" Moku roared, bashing wave upon wave of smoke into Smoker's chest, forcing him back into the chair. The spirit looked out at the ocean, watching the monochrome waves smash against the shore, "Your acts of insolence irritate me."

Tensa sighed heavily as he looked over his shoulder to the stilled forms of Aokiji and Hina as he asked again, "What do you want?"

Moku let the silence settle between them before inquiring, "Do you know how long I've existed?"

Smoker opened his mouth to reply, but the devil's abilities wrapped around his neck, rendering him silent. "Thousands of years. I've had numerous hosts over that time, but you, my friend, have been my favorite by far." He tilted his head at Smoker, "I like you because you remind me of myself; and because your line of work allows me to run into other devils. Ori and Hie are good allies of mine; it thrills me that I have found a partner who has connections to them." Moku paused, running his long, boney fingers through a wisp of smoke. He chuckled softly, "We devils run into each other all the time, but do you know how often we come across our significant other?"

The pressure weighing on Tensa's body was removed suddenly, causing him to grunt, "There's nothing I can do, I've told you this."

Moku's voice softened and he continued as if the man hadn't spoke, "Four hundred years... that's how long it had been until that moment we met Mera in Alabasta." Smoker couldn't see the devil's face due to the cowl over his head, but he still felt his longing through their connection. "It must have been fate at work because you found an attraction in his partner, and with the right persuasive methods, all the pieces fell together. Mera and I were finally together again."

"Now, after four hundred years and only a few measly months together, you want me to stand by idly and lose him again." The devil spun around, amalgamating his form with the smoke surrounding them, creating a makeshift whirlwind that quickly flowed towards his partner. He reappeared in front of the male, so close that Smoker could see into his once-hidden old gray eyes. Moku leaned in until their noses touched and growled, "You would _let_ Ace die?"

Tensa made a noise of disagreement, "If there were something I could do, I would've done it by now!"

Moku's head shook as he distanced himself from his human, "Yet you will fight against those coming to save him?"

Smoker ground his teeth, glaring at the devil, "It's my job."

"Bullshit!" Moku yelled, his anger so fierce that the domain quaked, "You've broken every rule thrown your way up until this point. Now all of the sudden you want to be the perfect Marine?!"

"Me playing the perfect Marine will keep us alive! If I'm dead, you're gone too. What good does us being dead do for anyone?!"

Moku grumbled under his breathe for a moment before sighing, "I am powerful, yet there is nothing I can do alone..." his shoulders drooped, "At least let me see him again. I know you want to see Ace one more time too."

Smoker looked up at the darkening gray sky, "I do."

The devil waved his hand, whisking away the chair Tensa sat in, chuckling darkly when the commodore fell onto his butt, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Before he could respond, Smoker was thrusted out of the devil's realm and back into reality.

"–dangerous to rely on the Shichibukai."

The Marine stumbled back a few steps, gasping in fresh air into his lungs. Kuzan gripped him by his sleeve and pulled him back towards the rail, "Welcome back."

After catching his breath, Tensa patted himself down for some cigars, "I need a favor."

Kuzan stuck his pinky up his nose before flicking out a booger, "Gotta do a favor to get one. What can I do?"

Smoker rolled the cigar between his fingers in thought before whispering, "I need to see him."

Hina smushed her spent cigarette against the rail, "Is that you talking or your devil?"

He glanced over at her, "Does it matter?"

Aokiji smacked his lips together, "I can make that happen; but you'll have to do something for me."

Smoker tsked, "What is it?"

 **S.T**

Tensa had never been on this side of the Marine Headquarters before. It was so clean and... pristine. Kuzan's favor involved Smoker talking to the head of the whole Marine operation: Commander in Chief Kong. He'd never seen the man in person before; he'd only ever heard about his great war skills and even greater mind. The commander wasn't spoken about anywhere near as much as Vice Admiral Garp was, but rumors say back when he was doing field work, he took on an entire division of men by himself and still had enough strength to carry his fallen comrade's body forty miles back to base.

Kuzan abruptly stopping at a pair of double wide doors almost made Smoker bump into him. Black eyes looked down into red, "You ready?"

"You still haven't told me what I'm talking to him about," Smoker replied.

The admiral shrugged, "He'll be doing the talking. You just listen."

He entered the room before Smoker could respond, dragging a huff from the man when he followed. When they entered, voices from the grandfather mushi sitting on the desk ahead filled their ears.

"How long have you known about this?!"

"Why didn't you take action?!"

"This is a disaster."

Kong rolled his eyes towards the clock hanging on the wall. He was going to be late to the strategy meeting because their holinesses decided to argue into one snail. Sengoku had reported his findings of Portgas's lineage, and ever since then, he hadn't been able to leave his room. The Gorosei called him, instantly firing questions that lead to the "gods" confronting each other, which all added up to their current state of bickering. Not only were they arguing, but it wasn't even with him! Apparently, one of the Elder Stars knew before today that Ace was Roger's son and had kept it to himself all these years.

Feeling more so than seeing the visitors in his room, Kong motioned towards the plush leather chairs in front of him. Once his eyes fell on Smoker, they never left him, even as the Marine sat before him and stared straight into his eyes, challengingly. The commander in chief grinned as he calmly picked up the receiver and dropped it onto the snail's shell, promptly hanging up on the quarreling Gorosei. He linked his fingers together atop the desk, "You must be Tensa."

"Call me Smoker."

The commander smiled, "Right, Commodore Smoker. What can I do for you?" When Smoker looked out of the corner of his eye at Kuzan, Kong chuckled at the commodore's wariness, "Anything you say in this room is confidential."

He hesitated before saying, "I need to see Portgas."

"Why?" Kong questioned, "He's a pirate up for execution—he has no visitation rights."

Tensa's jaw clenched and his fingers tapped against his thigh; he needed his hourly dose of nicotine and the urge to reach for the cigars in his jacket pocket was becoming overwhelming. When he didn't respond, Kong chuckled, "I can get you a moment with him, but it'll cost you."

"What do you want?" The commodore questioned.

Kuzan, who was sculpting the ball of ice in his palm, answered, "Your consideration."

Black eyebrows furrowed, "Consideration?"

Kong nodded, "The elections are coming up soon, which means there are promotions and vacant positions that need to be filled. There is an opening that the organization needs to hold and I want you in it."

The response perplexed Smoker, "The organization? What are you talking about? What position?"

Those questions silenced the other men, and Smoker's only answer was the sound of ticking from the clock on the wall. Kuzan set the now-sculpted icy peacock on the windowsill and walked over to the beverage bar, pouring himself a drink. He took a sip, savoring the taste of the liquor before he questioned, "Have you heard of Sapientes ad Iustitia?"

"Sapi-who?"

Kong pulled a black box from his drawer, opened it, and handed Smoker a cigar and a lighter, "We are an old faction, one of many within the Marines whose goal is to right the wrongs of the Gorosei and return proper order to the world. The only one to survive the Gorosei's purging."

Tensa lit the smoke, drawing in a few much needed puffs before asking, "Purging?"

Kuzan interjected, waving his hand dismissively, "It's part of the void century."

Still confused, Smoker shook his head, "I don't know what any of this has to do with me."

"I need to know that I can trust you," Kong replied.

Red eyes looked to his friend then to the commander, "Trust me with what?"

"I've been keeping up with you," he slid open his desk drawer and revealed a thick file, "ever since you left your post in Loguetown. You are a highly trained operative with a keen sense of justice. You choose moral justice over absolute. Tell me why."

"In short, there's a gray area in every situation," Tensa answered.

Kong hummed quietly, "I expected that from you. The way you've dealt with the Straw Hats is my main reason for wanting to recruit you. You have a keen ability of adhering to the commands given to you all while rebelling with your own moral justice. I like that in a Marine. You will technically still work for the Marines, but you will report to me before your superiors."

Annoyance crossed over Tensa's face; the old man was going around in circles, not answering any of his questions. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose before giving a stern look to the commander, "Look, I just need to see Portgas. Tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it."

Kuzan pushed himself off the wall, "Slow down, Smoker. Just listen."

"The job is being vice admiral of the G-5 naval base."

Smoker's cigar drooped slightly, shock written across his face, "Vice admiral?"

"Yes." Kong stood and walked around his desk, "You will be promoted to vice admiral and work missions for us through the naval base. You will complete any assignments given to you by me, which will include infiltrating otherwise unauthorized areas and completing any data gathering missions, all while fulfilling any duties required of you by the Marines. You'll then report back to me before drawing up your official Marine record."

The hunter mulled over the information before responding, "I'll be a puppet."

Kong gave a predatory grin, showing off his canines, "We're all puppets, boy."

Heavy doors behind them burst opened and Kong's assistant hurriedly walked over to him, whispering her message in his ear before leaving. The older man ran a hand down his scarred face, "Give your answer to Aokiji after you've thought about it. I have to go." He snagged his jacket off the coatrack and yelled "Show yourselves out" over his shoulder before leaving the Marines behind.

With a quick request to reschedule his afternoon appointments, Kong rushed off to the strategy meeting. After navigating through the maze of halls, the commander arrived at the Constellation Conference Chamber. The muffled chatter that filled the large corridor came to an abrupt halt when he entered the room. Sengoku, who sat at the head of the large oval-shaped table, glared down his nose at Kong, "How nice of you to join us. As you were saying, Vice Admiral Tsuru."

She nodded, pointing towards the world map in the center of the table, "The civilians have already begun evacuating the island. They will be temporarily placed in the housing facilities on a naval base near the entrance of the New World."

"Why in the New World?" Kong questioned as he swiped the program off a nearby desk and made his way to the empty seat next to Sengoku.

"It is the only Marine controlled island that can hold that many evacuees safely," Sakazuki answered.

Tsuru walked over to a large map of Marineford that was hanging up on the wall, "More importantly, we already have a battalion dispatched and ready to protect them at all cost. Speaking of protection, we need to discuss the security of the island."

Borsalino stood from his seat at the table, turning as he spoke so he could look the men surrounding him, "There are sixty warships stationed around the island and five more stationed every one-thousand nautical miles for the next six-thousand miles. We'll see the pirates before they get close, and we'll intercept them upon first sight. There will be two companies aboard each ship, that gives us roughly fifteen thousand men securing our sea," Borsalino answered.

Sengoku tested the pen he held in his hand on a blank sheet of paper and when it produced ink he inquired, "Who's leading the warships?"

"Rear Admiral Catacombo will take lead with the assistance of Commodore Brannew."

"Who does the sea defense report to, Kizaru?"

All heads turned toward the voice and the admiral in question hummed, "They'll report to me. When did you get here, Aokiji?"

"I just walked through the door. The outer defense needs to report to someone who can easily step away from the battlefield," black eyes glanced at his colleague, "and if I know you, Kizaru, you'll be on the front lines."

"Who do you suggest then?" Ronse asked, his voice muffled by his helmet.

Aokiji glanced at the map, eyeing the different colored pins sticking out of it, "Where have you placed yourself on the battlefield, Tsuru?"

"At the podium's defense."

"The warships will be under Catacombo and Brannew, who will report to Vice Admiral Tsuru," Kong concluded, "Have you started on the protection of the execution stand?" He waved his hand, "Just tell me the entire setup."

Tsuru glanced at the map and then to Kong, "Yes." She picked up three purple pins and stuck them into the map, "Kizaru, Aokiji, and Sakazuki will take stand at the base. Then," she grabbed eight orange pins, "the Giant Squad will be ahead of them."

"Who commands the giants?"

Lacroix stood from his seat on the floor, "It would be my honor to take that responsibility."

Tsuru gave a firm nod, "Then it will be. If Vice Admiral Lacroix falls in battle, Vice Admiral Ronse will take his place." Her assistant handed her some more pins, "The six Shichibukai will be placed in front of the Giant Squad."

"Five," Akainu corrected, "Kizaru took Jinbe to Impel Down."

"And after the Shichibukai?" Vice Admiral Strawberry questioned.

"The rest of the ranked and unranked men will be placed in and around Oris Plaza. Vice Admiral Yamakaji and Rear Admiral Sicily will place men throughout Marineford Town and guard the underground entrances." Tsuru stepped back to look at the map, "There are some aspects of the island's defenses that we can use." She plucked a black marker from the cup near her and begin tracing the bay, "If the pirates manage to break past the warships, we can put up the encircling wall Sengoku had installed after Shiki's attack."

Sengoku made a noise of disagreement, "The wall will only be used in case of an emergency. It will block the inner wall's cannons, leaving our foot soldiers without support. With everything that has been said being taken fully into account, is there anything else in our defenses that we're overlooking?"

Kong stood and walked over to one of the windows looking out towards the ocean, "We have no idea when Whitebeard will show. It will be one hundred thousand Marines verses some forty-odd number of Whitebeard's allies. The news coo has sent out the headlines of Ace's capture and the broadcasting of the execution. In closing, aside from Whitebeard, I want everyone to keep his right hand, Marco the Phoenix, in sight. Because of his devil, he won't be easy to kill or restrain. He will be one of the main key players on the battlefield." The commander let the silence stand before turning to face his subordinates, "Are there any other questions or suggestions?"

"If we're worried about the pirate devil users, why not use seastone bullets?"

He smiled, "Excellent question, Vice Admiral Dalmatian. Unfortunately, we don't have time to mass-produce seastone bullets for every gun on the battle field. On top of that, it'll be detrimental to our forces if a Marine with a devil's ability were to get shot by a stray bullet. As useful as seastone bullets are, it'll cost us more harm than good to use them." Kong rubbed his tired eyes, "The plan we have will do for now. If anything happens during battle, we'll have to think on our feet. Sakazuki, you and Vice Admiral Doberman will inform the lower ranked Marines of their roles. Meeting adjourned, men."

 **S.T**

It was musty in the auditorium; most of the Marines had been working in the fields for countless hours and the sweat and stench of the day had built up on their bodies. The smell was so foul that Hina could taste it on the tip of her tongue. She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and lighting her smoke, inhaling deeply in hopes to replace the taste in her mouth with something more pleasing. Just as she clicked her Zippo lighter closed, it and the smoke disappeared from her grasp. She blinked twice, staring at her hands in confusion, "Huh?"

"The Golden Auditorium is a nonsmoking room."

Brown eyes glanced to their left and a grin broke out on the owner's face, "Tashigi, it's always my pleasure to see you." Hina looked her favorite Marine from toe to crown, "You're looking good, as always."

The ensign pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Flattery gets you nowhere, Captain Hina."

A snort from behind them pulled Hina's attention a man nearby, "Come on, Glasses. Give the chick a chance!"

Hina nodded and another solider chimed in, "Yeah, she makes googly eyes at you every time she sees ya. It wouldn't hurt to get laid every so often."

Perry belted a laugh, shoving Jesse, "Damn right it doesn't!"

Tashigi huffed at the chuckling Hina, "Don't laugh at them." She turned redder the louder Hina's laughs became and she glared at her subordinates, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Commodore Smoker?"

Jesse propped his feet up on the back of Hina's chair, "Eh, he's a grown man, Sheila. I'm sure he'll find his way here."

A vein pulsed on Tashigi's forehead and she slowly withdrew Shigure from her sheath with a deadly gleam in her eyes, "Are you ignoring a direct order?"

Thinking back to the ass whooping they got when they disobeyed her orders back on Molder Island, Perry and Jesse let out nervous chuckles, "No ma'am." They stood, clanking their heels together and saluting before quickly exiting the theater.

During the exchange, Hina took back her smoke and she now sat puffing on it, observing her fellow Marine, "The rookie's got a point, Hina think."

Tashigi settled back into her seat, sighing, "What do you mean?"

Hina leaned closer to Tashigi, whispering, "When are you going to let me take you on a date?"

"Stop antagonizing my ensign."

Hina let out an overdramatic sigh upon recognizing the voice, "My god! Must you always cock block me?"

Smoker snorted, "Gotta have a cock to get cock blocked." Hina opened her mouth but the commodore cut her off, "And I don't mean those strap-ons you have either."

Face flushed beyond recognition, Tashigi stood from her seat, stuttering an excuse as she all but ran from the pair. Hina flicked the butt of her smoke at Tensa, "I hate you."

Tensa took a seat next to his friend, stating, "She's not ready for all that nasty you're trying to put on her."

The captain scoffed, her eyes slowly sliding over to the man beside her, "Did you seriously just say 'all that nasty'?"

Smoker puffed on his smoke in thought, "Those are the only words I know how to describe that with."

Hina threw her head back, cackling. After she'd calmed down, she questioned, "How did it go with Kuzan?"

"It went fine." He glanced around the balcony as more men began filling the auditorium, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What? When you were being a total asshole?" she waved her hand, "Don't apologize, Hina used to it."

He grunted softly before commenting, "Don't go after Tashigi if your intentions aren't good."

Hina took the cigar from Smoker and used it to light a fresh cigarette, then handed it back to him, "I want her, Tensa. She's smart, beautiful, loyal…" A smug grin broke out across her face, "Do I have to get daddy's approval? I promise I'll do right by her."

"She can take care of herself." Red eyes bored into Hina's, "I just don't want to have to kill you if you hurt her. Besides, don't you have those two fools running around after you?"

"Who? You mean Fullbody and Jango?" Smoker nodded his head, making her to snort, "Never in their dreams would I bed either of them."

A bump to Hina's shoulder pulled her attention to the brunette sitting beside her, "Tashigi's one of a kind, but she's a hard one to get. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for the last year and I've still got nothing."

Hina raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever thought that maybe you weren't her type?"

Roy's face straightened, "Actually… no, I haven't."

"You haven't what?"

The woman of the hour followed by Jesse and Perry sat behind their commodore. Smoker glanced over his shoulder, "Hush, it's starting."

With bright spotlights hitting the stage, Vice Admiral Doberman walked out in front of the crowd, taking his place behind the podium and adjusting the mic before he spoke, "Thank you all for being here today. I will be informing you of your point of contact when the battle begins. You should have all gotten mailers regarding where you will be stationed. If you were assigned to the sea and your last name starts with letters A through G, then you will report to Commodore Brannew; H through M will report to Rear Admiral Catacombo; M through Z will report to Vice Admiral Tsuru. Those of you assigned to Oris Plaza with a last name starting with A through G, you will report to Vice Admiral Momonga; H through M will report to Vice Admiral Lacroix; and M through Z will report to Admiral Kizaru. Those stationed around Marineford Town whose last names start with A through G will report to Rear Admiral Sicily; H through M will report to Vice Admiral Yamakaji; and M through Z will report to Admiral Sakazuki. You are to keep all mushi near during the battle as orders are subject to change. Drills will be conducted tomorrow at zero five hundred hours. If you are tardy, expect to be severely punished. I will now turn it over to Admiral Sakazuki."

Thunderous applause erupted as the Marine known as Red Dog took the stage. He let the cheers fill the room for a moment before holding up his hand, silencing the noise, "My fellow Marines, I come here before you today to inform you of your great roles in this upcoming war. You brave men and women are the material which binds together the entire fabric of our global system of defense. From your ranks have come proficient admirals, vice admirals, and captains who will lead you into battle; but only you, as an individual, hold the destiny of our Government in your hands. I ask you, can we forge against these pirates a grand alliance? Whether you're from the North Blue, the South Blue, East or West, you are a Marine!" The men roared and he raised his voice to speak over them, "You made an oath to protect all life that exists in our world. Right now, on our very seas, there is a tyrant heading this way. His goal: to free the scum we have in custody. We must not let that happen! I have confidence in you men! If everyone does their part, if no piece of the plan is left neglected, and if the best of strategic arrangements are made, as they have been, we shall be able to defend our home island from these invaders and carry out the justice that we've pledged to! I want every Marine in this auditorium to remember: nothing worth gaining is ever gained without effort. I will not lie to you here today. Many of you will die on the battlefield, but do not be frightened! Take courage! Forget all other fears and march forward with firm steps and embrace your duty, your honor, and your justice! For historians will look back on this battle and say, 'This was their finest hour'! This is one of the many steps we take to end the uprising of pirates! To end the villainy that has terrorized our people for far too long!"

Those who filled the room began chanting "justice" and Smoker rose from his chair, pushing Hina's feet off the balcony rail before storming out of the auditorium. Hina shared a look with Tashigi and shrugged, "Just give him some time. He'll be ok."

 **S.T**

"I want to ask you something."

Kuzan sighed before lifting his sleeping mask, "What?" The admiral had come back to the commander's office to hide away and catch a few hours of sleep. It was the only place his subordinates would never think to look.

"What are your ambitions in the Marines?"

The silence stretched before he responded, "Is this about the elections?"

"Yes."

Aokiji laced his fingers behind his head, staring up at the tan coffered ceiling, "I'm satisfied with the admiral position that I've been blessed with. It allows me the freedom to successfully complete my missions for the organization and keep my responsibilities as a Marine."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Kong stepped into his line of sight, dropping a folder on his chest, "This is your next assignment. I wouldn't suggest opening it until after the battle, but it's your choice."

The sound of glassware clinking filled Kuzan's ears as he pulled the documents out of the folder and scanned them. After a while, he sat up, whispering "Arara" under his breath. He looked up from the papers to see a glass of dark liquor being held out to him. Regarding his superior, Aokiji took the drink with curiosity dancing in his eyes, "What is this?"

"Cognac."

"You know damn well I'm not talking about the drink."

Kong took a sip out of his glass, "The mission's summary says it all, does it not?"

"Why do you want me to go to Tequila Wolf?"

"Why else do I tell you to go places? I need more information. Without the supervision of the Marines or any organization within the Marines, the World Nobles have delegated numerous slaves to build a bridge, but for what? What is this bridge supposed to be connecting? They've been building it for seven hundred years. Where the fuck are they going with it? I need you to get answers to those questions. You're not there to free any slaves or dish out any justice, you're simply there to observe and report back to me, that's it."

Aokiji downed his beverage, then set the glass as well as the folder onto the table before lying back down, covering his eyes with the sleeping mask, "When do you want me to go?"

"Should nothing else come up after the battle and you don't get yourself killed, I say the sooner the better."

Kuzan hummed, "Is this mission the reason I don't have any subordinates reporting to me for the battle?"

"Indeed."

"Noted."

"Do you think Commodore Smoker will take the position?" the commander asked.

"Dunno," Aokiji yawned out, "Gotta wait and see."

"The World Military Draft is coming up; it seems to be too perfect in its timing considering everything."

With slumber creeping over his consciousness more and more as every second passed, Kuzan muttered, "It's the Gorosei, they have everything planned out."

Kong opened his mouth to ask another question, but the other's snores filling his ears forced him to drop the conversation. The commander sighed and went to pour himself another drink. The world was the Gorosei's chess board and everyone on it was a pawn to manipulate. Having a draft right after the war was no coincidence. All the bodies the Marines would lose in the battle would be efficiently replaced with younger, fresher ones; that way, it wouldn't affect the overall number of soldiers they had at their disposal. He had to get ahead of the Elder Stars, figure out their next move before they could make it. It would be the only way they could defeat them. He had men willing to fight and die for the cause, but he needed minds. Great strategic minds that would even the odds against this five against one war path he'd decided to go on.

 _I just have to see where the pieces fall after the war and make my move from there._

Speaking of pieces…

Kong pulled out a baby mushi, quickly pressing in a code on the side of its shell and waiting. It only had to ring once before the call was answered. The lone sound of breathing came from the snail and Kong asked, "Bear?"

"Commander."

"I have a question for you and I don't care how you have the knowledge to give me an answer, just understand that I want a serious response."

The creature's eyebrows furrowed, "Continue."

"Do I need to worry about the revolutionaries getting involved in the war?"

Kuma's silence was deafening until he responded with a quiet "No" before disconnecting the call. Kong pocketed the mushi and plopped down in the cool leather chair behind his desk. Setting an alarm to go off within the next two hours, he settled into a comfortable position and with his mind a little more at ease, the commander followed his subordinate's lead, letting his body fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _The End..._

 _Nah, just fucking with ya. I hope everyone enjoyed and please say tune for the next chapter: **Marco** \- Huredhiel_


	59. Chapter 59

**Title:** Of Dreams and Desires  
 **Pairings:** Smoker x Ace, Sanji x Zoro, and other pairings  
 **Ratings:** T - NC-17  
 **Chapter:** 59 of ?  
 **Summary:** The road to One Piece is a dangerous one and each individual begins at different times and places. Some paths cross for a fleeting moment but the encounter could be so great that it can alter the initial direction. Every meeting is important and is planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other. Follow everyone's story and see what path they take.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this story; all props go to Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Author Note:** Ohai everyone! I hope things are going well for you guys. July and August are always busy months for me. Enjoy this chapter guys, things are really heating up!  
 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to Gigicomics for adding ODD to your alert list!  
 **Beta Reader:** descriptionsalive21, thank you so much!

* * *

 **Marco**

Icicles were melting off the Moby Dick as it traveled at top speed, escaping the blizzard that threatened to consume it. The unpredictable weather had even the most veteran of crew members scrambling across the deck, trying to navigate their way over the ocean safely. Despite the turmoil of the sea, there was only one man who stared calmly with calculating eyes at the dark clouds that settled over the waters as other ships emerged from the storm. Hooked up to hissing life support machines, Edward Newgate sat on the stern deck with a troubled look on his face, humming every so often. He'd been racing through the New World so he and his crew could join their allies on the rendezvous island before continuing on to their objective in Marineford. Whitebeard sighed; customarily, captains would gaze upon their convoy in pride—the greater it was in size, the more protected his men were—but this time, the magnitude of the number of ships that currently sailed around him was problematic.

Whitebeard popped the cork on a barrel of rum nearby, gulping down half of its contents before settling back into his seat. A ray of sunlight shone through the gray clouds and he stood kicking a block of ice out of his path as he approached the railing, fishing around in his pocket before pulling out the picture frame that encased his second commander's vivre card. The captain observed the searing paper with sad eyes. _I shouldn't have let Ace go… I should've listened to my instinct._

Gura brushed against her partner, _What's done is done. Let's just focus on getting him back._ Pocketing the frame, Edward scowled when she asked, _What's wrong with our fleet?_

Right, the fleet... _We're noticeable,_ Edward replied.

 _So?_ He felt her shrug, _Why's that a problem?_

Whitebeard gazed at the boats nearest to him, watching each man briefly as they relaxed on their ship's deck _. We won't have the element of surprise on our side._ _Sengoku will have already organized his defenses around the island. It'll be impossible to get anywhere near inland before they execute Ace._ _If we're going take on the Marines, we'll need some sort of an advantage._ A sizzling blue feather drifted into Whitebeard's line of sight, interrupting his thoughts as he looked towards the sky to see his first commander flittering about from ship to ship.

Before he could take a breath to call for his first mate, Gura gently nudged him and her smooth voice spoke quietly.

 _Wait_.

Whitebeard reached over to the barrel he'd previously set down, swirling the liquid around whilst he scratched absently at his chest. He greedily drank the alcohol while waiting patiently, and it wasn't until Marco picked one particular boat to land on did Gura speak.

 _Now._

Edward snorted, _It's the little things that entertain you, isn't it?_ When Gura responded with a chuckle, he yelled, "Marco!"

On the sixth division boat, Blamenco breathed a spirited laugh, "Can't catch a break, huh?"

Marco sucked his teeth, standing from where he'd _just_ sat before nodding his head at Blamenco, "I'll catch you 'round." Stepping into a less crowded area, the blond called upon his devil and specks of blue flame sprouted on his arms before engulfing his toned limbs. Widening his stance, the commander flapped his wings a few times then launched himself off the vessel. Shouts of anger came from the men below as water overtook them and Marco flipped in the air yelling "Sorry" over his shoulder. With haste, he flew to the flagship, landing on the Moby near his captain, "Sir?"

Whitebeard chuckled when he felt Gura's mirth flow through him, "Gather the commanders and meet me in the West Chamber." He waited until Marco took flight again before he pivoted on his heels, ripping the IVs from his arm and marching towards the inner quarters of the ship. Before hitting the blizzard, the men had thrown open the corridor doors and begun cleaning—anything to stay busy. However, when the arctic weather had happened upon them, it froze any water that'd splashed up onto the ship and turned the halls into a skating track that the men were taking full advantage of. Edward stepped through the door and his eyes widened when his foot slid across the ice, a string of curses leaving his lips as he flailed around. It wasn't until a strong hand grasped his wrist and righted him, did he breathe a sigh of relief.

"Old Man, can't have you hurting yourself before battle."

Whitebeard sneered, spewing threats at the floor under his breath, "I'm not an invalid, Blenheim."

Stroking his gray beard, the ninth division commander smiled, "Never said you were, Captain."

Snatching away from the other man, Whitebeard muttered, "Over thirty years at sea and I still hate the weather it brings."

Blenheim snickered in response as they tentatively continued down the hall, taking various turns and traversing deeper into the ship, "The ships ahead have reported scorching heat. Hopefully it'll melt any leftover ice."

Curiel suddenly rounded the corner and bumped into Blenheim, knocking off his watermelon hat. He situated it back on his head, saying, "I was just coming to find you. Pops wants us in–"

"The West Chamber," Whitebeard finished, "Yes, that's where we're heading."

Finally noticing the man next to Blenheim, the gunner quickly straightened his form, "Pops, I didn't see you there."

"You've been distracted as of late, Curiel. Is everything alright?"

Shrugging, said man followed after Whitebeard's retreating form, "I dunno, I guess. I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

Reaching the heart of Moby, Whitebeard pushed open the bronze doors at the end of the hall, "I heard you have a baby boy on the way."

Curiel's face lit up, "He is actually a she."

Blenheim shoved the tenth commander through the doors and he stumbled into the rounded hall, "I can't believe that sweet lady settled down with you."

"You and me both." Curiel chuckled lightly, "Hell, the first nine times I asked her to marry me her answer was no. I dunno what changed her mind, but she finally said 'yes' when I asked her the tenth time."

Whitebeard ushered the men inside the room labeled "West", which was written in gold above the doorframe, "Well, congratulations nonetheless, Curiel!" He walked into the room after them laughing, "I love your persistence! Marriage _and_ a child! I'm starting to think the rumors are true."

A snort was heard from the shadows, "He can't leave until he pays back every beli he owes me." Izo pushed off the support beam he was resting against and fell in-step with the trio, handing Whitebeard a piece of paper.

While the men bickered, Edward stopped walking and held the tiny parchment up close to his eyes, squinting to read the horribly written message. He muttered each word he could make out under his breath and when done, he crumpled the note, " _This_ is it?"

Izo chuckled behind his fan before snapping it closed, "From what the old hag says, the Marines evacuated the islanders before they began organizing their defenses."

"Oi, Pops, get this!" Vista shouted, "Curiel said he's going to bring the baby along! In three months, we'll have our first baby pirate!"

Laughter rang throughout the room and the soon-to-be father sat on the zabuton assigned to him, "First, we get Ace, then we can talk about having a baby on board."

At the reminder of the fiery teen, the laughter abruptly ended and all heads bowed. Haruta's angry gaze passed over the group; the shift in the mood brought a growl from the man and he smacked his hand on the table, "You all act as if he's already dead."

A high-pitched whistle resonated through the air and Whitebeard made his way over to the tea station, "He's not." Silencing the screeching pot, the captain made his drink, "And because he's not, we need to focus on his rescue." He made himself comfortable on his cushion before asking, "How much longer until we reach Sanctuary?"

"It'll be another four hours at most," Marco replied, "A messenger from Doma's crew said they and many of our allies have already arrived on the island. The captains who are there have checked in to Loíza's. Ramba and a few others are several hours behind us."

Whitebeard sipped his tea thoughtfully, "With all of our allies, we have over a hundred ships sailing towards Marineford. We received confirmation that the Marines have placed numerous warships around the island, and they'll be ready to attack upon first encounter. With how large we are, they'll see us coming from miles away, and if we can't make it through their first line of defense, then we shouldn't even attempt this rescue mission."

Each commander mulled over their captain's words before Atoms spoke up, "We could send a diversion unit."

"Or divide our ranks and use the mortar cannons," Jozu suggested.

Rakuyo made a noise of disagreement, "If we engage with any of their ships, they'll kill him."

Blamenco lifted one of the pockets on his chest and pulled out a scroll, unrolling it onto the table. It was one of the many items he'd gotten when they'd divided Thatch's items amongst the commanders, "Shiki left behind this map of Marineford last time he was here. Even though they weren't expecting him, his notes state there were at least ten warships circling the island at all hours of the day. The Marines know we're coming, they'll have more than just a handful ready."

"If we can't go through them, then we go around them." Fossa lit a cigar as he read the scribbled writing, "According to this, there's an old entrance behind their headquarters that isn't used anymore."

Edward rolled the end of his mustache between his fingers, "That information will only help us if we can get close to the island."

While the others discussed possible plans to maneuver through the warships without being detected, Jiru poured some honey into his tea and dropped a lemon slice in as an added touch, watching it sink to the bottom. Just as he posed his spoon to stir the sweet drink, the lemon floated to the top and the fourteenth commander hummed quietly, pushing the fruit down again, "Why don't we go under them?"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, "Under?"

"Yeah," Jiru climbed to his knees, pulling the map closer to him, "we know that they already have the patrol on high alert. We can't sail through them without tripping off alarms and we damn sure can't _fly_ over them. The only other logical thing to do is to pass through under them."

The room was silent as the men contemplated the idea until Namur voiced his thoughts, "To coat the ships, we would need materials from the yarukiman mangrove trees."

"Not only that," Kingdew said, "but we only have a team of six coating mechanics in our crew. It takes them two days to finish Moby; we don't have time to coat all the ships."

Whitebeard smiled into his cup—he could hear the commanders' gears turning as they hatched up a plan. Honestly, he thought it was the smartest idea they'd given him. If they could figure out a way to coat the ships, his forces could hopefully bypass the Gates of Justice that blocked their path into the island; effectively knocking out two birds with one stone. "Namur, you're one of the six who knows anything about coating. If we can get the materials and the manpower, can you guarantee that we can make it into Marineford?"

The fishman gave a half-hearted shrug, "Speaking under the hypothetical pretenses that we _can_ somehow find the yarukiman mangroves, and that I'd have at least ten men assigned to each ship, I don't see why we wouldn't be able to. The only issue I have regards the safety of the crew. If we rush this process, the coating could fail and we could all drown."

"Even if we manage to get all the ships coated, we'd still have to get through the Gates of Justice," Vista reminded everyone, "Not only get through the gates, but also take on that bitch of a whirlpool. If we get swept into _that,_ the bubble won't be able to handle it."

"What do we know about the Tarai current?" Whitebeard asked.

"Well," Haruta licked the honey off his spoon, "the Government has kept information about it under lock and key, but I know all about ocean activities. From what it looks like, it's a manmade surface current that's controlled by the Gates of Justice. When one of the three doors opens, the water stills enough to allow passage. Say we manage to coat the entire fleet, we can ride the submarine rivers to 'go under' the current."

Jozu whispered, "The coatings for the ships are sensitive. Any sudden motion and the bubble pops, we all die at the bottom of the ocean."

A grim expression crossed Marco's face, "That's a risk I think we're all willing to take."

Whitebeard set his cup down, "I like the plan. Send word to the allies to gather any whose profession is coating. Once we determine how many mechanics we have, we can divide them to work on the ships. Now that we have a plan for how to get inland, we need one for how we'll break Ace free." He extended his hand for the map and Jiru slid it down to him, "The Marines have three admirals that we can expect to be present… who else?"

Atmos took off his helmet and placed it on the table before running his fingers through his sweat-ridden hair, "Aside from them, I'm almost positive they'll call on the Shichibukai."

Grumbling filled the room and Izo slapped his fan into the palm of his hand as he listed them off, "Doflamingo, Mihawk, Kuma, Boa, Moriah, and Jinbe are all I know."

"Jinbe wouldn't side with the Marines!" A booming voice protested, the snarl rattling the dust off the lanterns above.

"We don't know that, Namur," Marco said as he brushed the fine particles off the table, "He hasn't been returning any of our calls."

Fossa frowned, "If he doesn't arrive at Sanctuary before we leave, then we'll know he's turned on us."

"Have a little more faith in our fishy friend," Blenheim responded, "He's been loyal to Pops for decades."

Jozu stood to pour himself more tea, "There will be admirals, vice admirals, and Shichibukai present; all of them will be formidable adversaries. The battle will be chaotic, but I don't think any nakama who isn't in a ranking position should engage with any of those mentioned. We commanders and captains of the allied crews will do what we can to ensure their distraction as we push the front line towards Ace."

Whitebeard hummed, "We can discuss plans that involve the others once we've reached Sanctuary. For now, our sole focus should be on coating the ships. The second and fourth divisions are still without leadership for the moment; therefore I've decided to combine them under me."

"The first division will also be joining the flagship," Marco started, "but–"

 _Purupurupuru_

The ringing of the old mushi hanging on the wall pierced through the room and Marco grunted as he rose from his zabuton to answer the call, "What's going on?"

"Uh... sir," The snail's eyes widened to twice their original size, "we've spotted Kaido. He's requesting–"

The snail's eyes narrowed and it growled out, _"Where's Whitebeard?!"_

Marco could feel the fear coming from the sentry as the trembling snail gulped, "He's demanding to see the Old Man."

"Tell the rest of the fleet to continue at full sail and bring us down to half sail," Whitebeard released a heavy sigh as he stood, "Fucking, Kaido."

 **M**

Bloodshot eyes glared at the passing ships as they went by and the owner growled before chunking his now-empty sake bottle at one nearest to him, tsking when he missed, "Whitebeard!"

Kaido had been resting against a protruding rock formation in the middle of the ocean, drinking away his sorrow when he saw Whitebeard's jolly roger in the distance. The Revolutionary Army had advanced on Centaurea a few days ago and liberated the island from under the arms trafficker he was using and _now,_ because of them, he had to find another location to smuggle his armory through. The Yonko wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, swallowing the thump in his throat before opening the sack next to him and grabbing one of the massive jars inside. Depression settled over the criminal's heart at the thought of how many weapons the revolutionaries had confiscated. Overtaking Centaurea brought the disruption the trade agreements he had with multiple business partners, which set back years' worth of operations.

 _Damn that Dragon! How dare he challenge me!_

The top of the container shattered under the pressure of Kaido's grip and he grunted as he picked pieces of ceramic out of the palm of his hand. He looked at the blood beading from the cuts for a moment before lapping it up, satisfaction filling him with every draw of his tongue. _No worries_ , he thought to himself as he downed the remainder of sake inside the broken jar. _Joker and that clown will have more SMILEs for me soon._ He'd take a SMILE over a gun any day. Rubbing the underside of his hooked nose, Kaido sniffed up any dripping snot as he leaned back against the face of the rock, waiting for Whitebeard, "Old Man! What's taking you so long?!"

Back on the deck of the Moby, Edward and his fourteen commanders kept an eye on the bipolar Goliath. Marco shook his head when Kaido hiccupped and farted at the same time, killing the sea life around him, "We don't have time for this, Captain."

A container flying over them and almost hitting a vessel nearby pulled a growl from Whitebeard, "Kaido! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sitting up at hearing the man's voice, the Yonko grinned, "Took you long enough! Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business!" Whitebeard shouted, "What do you want?!"

Kaido's thin eyebrows furrowed, "I heard about that boy the Marines captured–"

"Why," Whitebeard quickly interrupted, "are you throwing things at my convoy?!"

Scratching the large cross-shaped scar on his abdomen, Kaido grinned and shrugged, "Entertainment."

The older man huffed, "If there's nothing you want, I have to get going. We can catch up over drinks when I return."

Kaido stood and the dark blue coat he'd draped himself in slipped off his shoulders, "When you return from fighting the Marines?! You're old, Whitebeard! You're gonna die!"

The sound of crackling filled the air and the white clouds above them darkened when Whitebeard puffed out his chest, "Watch your mouth, you fucking brat!"

Feeling Whitebeard's aura pulsing through the air, Kaido waded deeper into the water to get closer, "You'd throw away your life for one man?! It makes you look weak! Maybe it's time for you to step off your throne! Let me take care of your territories for you, they'll thrive under me!"

Gura snarled and the once placid waters began to erratically shift around them. Waves bashed against Kaido's thighs and he stumbled around when the ocean floor tremored. On Moby, Vista handed Whitebeard his Bisento and the older Yonko stepped up on the taffrail, twirling the polearm effortlessly before slashing the air. Surges of energy tore open the sea, gouging the ocean floor as the attacks barreled towards the King of the Beasts.

Kaido swayed past the first strike, but his next step was hindered by a coral reef, and the second clipped his arm. The wound gushed blood and he laughed at the sudden pain, "Is that all you got, Old Man?!" Slick fingers grasped the kanabō on his hip tightly, pulling it free from his sash, "You can do better than that!" Just as he lifted his arm to swing the massive mace, a cannon ball whizzed through the air, exploding close to Kaido's face and interrupting the commencing duel between the men.

The captain's roar shook the clouds and Kaido stomped in the direction the cannonball fire came from. Seeing him distracted, Whitebeard whispered to the commanders surrounding him, "Full sail, we've fallen behind." The men dispersed as the intruder sailed into view; Whitebeard could faintly hear his men reporting Red Hair's ship coming from their eight o'clock.

With a smile on his face, Shanks waved at his fellow Yonko, "Greetings! Was there a party I wasn't invited to?"

"Red Hair!" Kaido swung his mace and a wall of water sped towards the newcomer, "Why are you here?!"

Shanks leaped up, unsheathing his saber and with one stroke of his blade, the water was sliced in half and the wave parted around Red Force as he landed on its dragon figurehead, "I felt a disturbance coming from this way and decided to see what it was," he glanced at Whitebeard, "You've made your move."

The eldest of the trio grunted, "I have." Whitebeard glanced towards Kaido, who'd waded back to the islet and grabbed another bottle, drinking feverishly from it.

Shanks followed his line of sight, nodding his head before whispering to Benn. The first mate gave a hand signal and the Red Force crept over to Kaido. When they were close enough, Shanks yelled, "Kaido! I heard about your mishap with the revolutionaries!"

Brushing his long mane out of his face, Kaido plopped back down in the shallow waters of his resting place, "It's nothing." He kicked a shark away from him, "Word got out fast, I see."

"Quicker than you know." Out of the corner of his eye, Shanks caught the tail end of Moby disappearing into the distance and he grinned, "I just came across one of Big Momma's patrol ships. They said they were headed to Serendipity."

Kaido howled as anger consumed him, "That fat old hag wouldn't _dare_ go after my casinos!"

Shanks shrugged, "Dunno." He looked over his shoulder at Roo, "What was it that teacup guy said?"

Roo took a bite of his sauce-covered pork leg, talking around the food in his mouth, "Something 'bout, 'while the beast is debilitated, the perfect opportunity to capture its weaker domains arises,' or some fancy shit like that."

Shanks shrugged his shoulders, "Guess since you can't even defend your artillery from the revolutionaries, she thinks it's time to take you on."

"That BITCH!"

While Kaido yelled obscenities to the sky, Red Head signaled for his men to unfurl the sails, "I'd love to stay and chat, but it sounds like you've got some business to take care of."

Crazed yellow eyes darted around, "Where's Whitebeard?!"

Shanks walked the length of his ship as it turned around, keeping an eye on the drunkard, "Shouldn't you focus your attention on your own forces?"

Rising to his feet, Kaido took long strides as he advanced on Shanks's ship, "You're too young to be questioning me!" he growled. "I've heard of you, Red Hair Shanks, former nakama of the late Roger. Show me why they gave the title of Yonko to a lackey like you!"

Laughter bubbled from Shanks's lips before he could stop it, "Lackey? I haven't been called that since I was a boy." He shook his head at the quickly approaching giant, "I have no beef with you, Kaido. My men and I are out to cruise the sea on this beautiful day. I'd like to leave without any altercations."

"'No beef?'" he barked out a laugh, "That's where you're wrong, little man! You let Whitebeard escape!"

Yasopp aimed the swivel cannon next to him at the advancing Kaido, whispering, "Okashira, want me to blast him?"

Water sprayed the men on deck as the waves from Kaido's steps beat against the ship, but Shanks shook his head, "I don't want to engage in any unnecessary conflict. Tell the men to continue on the original route." A pulse of aura shook the Red Hair Pirates to their bones, forcing some of the weaker nakama to their knees, dragging a growl from Shanks after a few collapsed. He withdrew his saber, pointing it at the other Yonko, "I'm warning you, Kaido!"

"Warning me?!" a sadistic grin crossed Kaido's face, "That sounds like a challenge!" With his mace raised in the air, the strongest creature in the world let out a chilling war cry before attacking the enemy's vessel.

 **M**

Prayers for the weather to stay clear went unanswered as Whitebeard's fleet closed in on their destination. The island of Sanctuary was shaped like a bull's skull and each entry point was surrounded by thick clouds of fog, heavy sheets of rain, and other approach-this-island-and-die hazards that impeded those looking to dock. Marco blinked water from his eyes, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he peered into the dense clouds. A yell from one of the men hanging off the spars grabbed the crew's attention, "Land ho! Neʻe Pōhaku!"

The men shuffled around on deck as Marco gave orders for the sails to be tightened and for all ships to reduce their speed. The Neʻe Pōhaku are the cliffs that move, one of the many natural defenses of the island. It was a phenomenon that only those native to the island could explain and that sailors wish they could understand. Not moments after the commander yelled, "Lower the starboard anchor!" did the Moby bucked and groaned as it diverted to the right. Marco shoved his way through a group of men until he reached the bow of the ship and, using the forestay, he leaned out as far as he dared, brown eyes widening when his fingers skimmed across the cliff's face. _Holy Shit! It's so close!_ "Hard to starboard!"

Moby lurched forward, loosening Marco's grip on the soaked ropes and he let out a yelp as he collided with the rock wall in front of him. Thick fingers gripped the Phoenix's shirt, pulling him back aboard the ship as Jozu encased himself in diamonds and punched the rocks, forcing the ship some distance away from the scar in the ocean.

Slivers of wood flew off Moby as its bulky frame scraped against the mass of land, jolting the men on deck. The floorboards shook as Whitebeard stormed to the helmsman and yanked the handles from him, quickly turning the wooden wheel until it locked. A loud bang sounded as the door burst open and an out of breath Vista ran into the control room, tugging the felloes in the other direction. "We gotta turn port! We're heading straight into the other ships!"

With enough speed to cause smoke to come from the spindle, the three men spun the wheel and the boat creaked at the second sudden change in course. They let out a heavy sigh just as Izo slid into the room, "Namur went overboard and changed our course, straighten–"

Moby staggered to a halt, throwing the pirates off their feet and into the opposite wall. Regaining his footing, Whitebeard put a hand out to steady himself, "Why aren't we moving?"

Panting, the commanders followed their captain to the deck, sighing in relief when they saw palm trees surrounding them. Whitebeard glanced overboard, shouting, "Is this Sanctuary?!"

"Yeah; we've made it sir!" the navigator responded.

Whitebeard jumped off the ship, landing on the sandy beach below, "Marco! I'm going to round up the captains and locate the mangrove trees. Fix any damage done to Moby then have Namur start coating the ships. Get Izo to check ammo and Kingdew to oversee ration check!"

Faintly hearing his son's response, Edward waved Marco off as he stepped into the jungle. Gura bristled just as something bumped into his leg and Whitebeard smiled down at the Ice Witch sprawled out on the jungle floor. He lifted the fallen woman to her feet, "Whitey, good to see you."

Flipping thick blue hair out of her face, the captain smiled, "Oi, Pops, looking good. Where're you headed?"

"I'm off to do some reconnaissance of the island." Whitebeard stepped around her and yelled over his shoulder, "Go find Marco on deck and he'll give you further instruction."

Whitey looked on until the thick vegetation engulfed Whitebeard completely before weaving through the plethora of men disembarking from Moby. She found herself on the deck watching the blond haired commander give orders, a smile gracing her blue painted lips as she approached him, looping her arm through his and whispering, "Hey there, handsome."

Marco leaned over to kiss the top of her head, "Whitey."

"Pops looked lively today," she said as she stepped closer to him, ducking to avoid getting hit by the coating brush a seaman was carrying.

"He's had more energy in these last few days then I've seen him have in a long time." Marco escorted her down the plank, asking, "How many coating mechanics are under your command?"

Tapping her chin, the witch shrugged, "We had sixteen, but one died on the way here."

Brown eyes glanced around at the tiki torches set up haphazardly along the beach, "How?"

"He was eaten by a Sea King." A nakama of Marco's approached the pair and she stepped back to give them a moment. When the man departed, she punched Marco's arm, "Why'd you ask about coaters?"

"Where's the Icebreaker?" Marco questioned, rubbing his twitching muscle.

Whitey's lips curled at his evasiveness, "Why?" He gave her a deadpan look and she growled, "On the other side of the island with the rest of the allies."

Marco looked up at the grandiose ship he called home, then out to the horizon, nodding his head slowly, "Bring it to this side of the island and link it with Moby." He began to walk away and it wasn't until he noticed she wasn't beside him did he glanced over his shoulder at the now fuming bluenette.

"I'm not moving my ship, Marco. The men are out gathering supplies and we've already chained with the other allies." Whitey placed her hands on her hips, "Also, I'm not doing anything until you tell me why."

"Everything'll be explained when the captains meet."

"Well then," the Ice Witch waltzed past Marco, "only after will Icebreaker move."

Before she stepped out of his reach, the Phoenix grabbed ahold of Whitey's hand, pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, moving the piece of jewelry she wore on the scarf around her head out of her face, whispering, "It's been so long since I've felt you against me." She gasped when he slapped her ass, "I want you tonight." Cracked pink lips kissed the bridge of her nose, "But you're getting on my nerves and I'm considering getting a whore instead." He felt Whitey tense and when she went to speak, he squeezed her cheeks together, squashing any response. He lifted her chin and pecked her puckered lips, "Make sure Icebreaker is here before the gathering."

Whitey fought against his hold until Marco released her and she brushed by him, storming back the way she came. He hummed in approval as his witch walked away, "Spread the word to the others!" he yelled out, chuckling when she flipped him off.

Marco trekked through the sand as he proceeded to Sanctum, the only city on the island. Despite the gloomy weather that cloaked Sanctuary, the asphalt jungle was bustling with excitement. Chatter filled the air and townsfolk greeted the commander as he passed by their shops.

"Oi, Mark."

His stride never broke as Marco glared at the caller, sending those standing nearby scurrying away, but ol' peg-leg Bill stood there smiling, showing off his black rotting gums, "The amount of ammo that freaky cross-dressing boy requested is gonna cost ya!"

Stepping up to Loíza's stoop, Marco waved a dismissive hand, "Make sure the order is filled and we'll spare your life for another year." Not waiting to hear Bill's snarky response, the Phoenix pushed open the ivory embroidered saloon style doors and was instantly met with a chorus of his name as he approached the service desk.

As if on cue, the thick velvet curtains behind the counter parted and an elegantly lofty woman appeared. Her caramel skin shimmered in the light through her loosely hanging clothes and her hips swayed with every step she took. Tucking a dreadlock hair behind her ear, the beauteous woman leaned against the counter, making her ample bosom spill over onto the surface, "Marco."

He shivered at the way she rolled the "r" in his name, "I might have said this to you before, Loíza, but that sexy accent gets me hard every time."

The older woman laughed, tugging at a seashell in her hair, "One of my girls will gladly take care of you for a discounted price. Although..." Loíza's voice dropped to a whisper, "Connla said you left her very unsatisfied."

Marco's face flushed, "Yeah..." he rubbed his neck, "that was the red headed Irish chick, right?"

The madam of the house nodded, "One of my best."

"Something came up–"

Loíza snorted, "Not you."

Various cheers of "Whitey!" sounded and the Phoenix followed the witch's movements until she sat at a table amongst some of the regulars. Loíza raised a neatly arched eyebrow as she watched Marco ogle the bluenette, "Maybe you couldn't get it up because the right woman wasn't between your legs."

A bark of laughter came from behind Marco and before he could respond to the whore's words, a slap on his back knocked the wind from his lungs, "Come now, Loíza, every man has his moments. Don't beat the boy up."

Green eyes brightened at the deep voice, "Edward, my love."

Whitebeard leaned over the counter and picked the woman off her feet, engaging in a passionate kiss, "Loíza."

Marco rolled his eyes at the couple, "Pops, everything's in order. The captains should be able to meet within the next couple of hours."

"A couple of hours is more than enough time." Wicked eyes glanced at the curvaceous woman tending to customers at the end of the bar, "Go enjoy yourself, Marco. Three hours and we meet at the ship."

 **M**

Whitebeard grunted as he put some of his weight on the small of Loíza's back, leaning over her and burying himself deeper inside her body. Freshly manicured nails clawed at the polished wood beneath her as she felt his thick cock stretch her open. Newgate rolled his hips, pulling out of her soaked entrance before thrusting back in, the force sliding her a little ways across the hardwood. Edward gripped her thighs, lifting her rear off the floor and bringing her shaking body back to him, holding her steady while he pounded into her. Loíza's legs convulsed and she moaned as she came, coating his penis with cum. Her slick walls constricted around him and Whitebeard shortly followed, pumping his seed into her before collapsing onto the cool ground. The pair lay panting, and Loíza shifted around, removing the rest of his now-flaccid penis from her, "Edward, you fucked with such passion tonight," the matron moaned as she rolled over, draping her body over his, "You came in me… twice."

Edward pulled her close to him, "I did."

"Why?" Her fingers dusted over his pink nipples, "We had an agreement."

Silence settled between them and it stretched so long that Loíza's eyelids began struggling to stay open. Long black lashes fluttered when Whitebeard grunted and she rested her chin on his chest to look up at him when he spoke, "I want to have a baby."

"What's going on with you?" Loíza propped herself up on one elbow, her swollen lips curled upward, "I run the most profitable brothels this side of the Grand Line. Just this week alone I've opened thirty-seven new establishments, and I'll have thirteen more in the next two weeks. We both have better things to do than to start a family."

Whitebeard's golden eyes softened as they followed various dancing shadows around on the ceiling that the flames from the candles created, "I can't think of anyone else to have a child with." His large hand covered her mouth, silencing any rebuttal, "I've never been known to ask for anything, but I want you…" Gura brushed against him, pulling a sigh from the captain as he uttered the exact words his devil had said to him earlier that day, "What's done is done."

"You could've asked, bastard." The madam sighed, kissing her pirate's shoulder, "Answer my question."

"The Marines have one of my sons..."

Edward trailed off and Loíza curled against him, "Freckle Fire?"

He chuckled at the nickname, "Yeah, Ace. I'm confident we'll get him back, and afterward I'm going to step-aside. Let Marco lead the crew and see how he handles everything."

"And what does that have to do with having a baby?"

"I'm old. I think it's time for me to procreate," Whitebeard jested, kissing the top of her head, "I know how much you love your money, so I'll pay double the wages you would lose while pregnant. Deal?"

Loíza buried her fingers in Edward's bushy silver pubic hairs, grazing the base of his dick, "Triple."

He chuckled, "Fine, triple."

Just as Loíza straddled his broad hips again, a knock came at their door, followed by a meek, "Pops?"

The captain sighed, "Has it already been three hours?"

"Uh, no sir; but I have something you need to see," the voice said.

Loíza nibbled on Newgate's ear, trailing hot kisses down his neck, "Pirate," she called out, "is it something you can slide under the door?"

There was a shuffle before a piece of paper was slipped through the crack and Whitebeard waited until the footsteps disappeared down the hall; when he was sure they were alone, he patted Loíza's ass, "Get me that, hon."

She gracefully stood and strutted towards the door, bending her hand-print-reddened ass over to pluck up the parchment. Her breasts swayed as she walked back to Whitebeard, handing him the document before making her way to the wash bowl. Using the rag draped over the edge, she wiped herself down while asking, "What does it say?"

As if a fire had been lit under him, Edward scrambled to his pants, fumbling around in his pocket before yanking out a mushi. He quickly punched in a number and it picked up within the first ring, "Yes?"

"Marco," Whitebeard stated as he threw on his clothes, "everyone needs to be on Moby ready for the meeting when I arrive."

"Sir."

As Whitebeard disconnected the call, Loíza came up behind him and traced the jolly roger tattooed on his back. She stood on her toes, draping the heavy captain's coat over his broad shoulders, "When you're done with your business, come and see me." She circled around to his front and tightened the knot in his sash, "We'll talk about babies and compensations."

Newgate chuckled out "Yes ma'am" and with one last kiss, the captain left the room, jogging out of the brothel and through the marketplace, back down to the beach where his crew was waiting. Slowing to a walk, Whitebeard could hear the men chattering amongst themselves as he traveled up the plank. Making it to the deck, all forty-three captains and Marco sat in a circle jibing and passing around papers to each other. Edward cleared his throat to gain their attention, "Thank you to everyone who survived the journey here. I see we all have the evening news," he unfolded his copy and read it, "By order of the World Government, Portgas D. Ace, Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, will be executed in a live broadcasting from Marineford on the fifteen-hundredth hour of the Day of Fire."

"Propaganda!" Brocca exclaimed, "They're trying to make an example of him!"

"Of us…" Agsilly corrected. "The Marines want to make an example _of us_ to the world and we won't stand for it!"

Whitebeard walked to his massive chair and plopped down in it, "That's right. The Marines know we're coming but they don't know when, and _that_ will be our advantage. If they want a show, let's give them one! We've already thought up a plan to retrieve Ace from their confines. Marco, bring everyone up to speed."

The blond leaned against the main mast so he could see the faces of those around him, winking when he peeped Whitey out of the bunch, "We're gonna coat the ships–"

"All of the ships?" Zodia interrupted.

Marco glared at the man, shaking his head, "Not all the ships. The Moby and the division ships will be coated, as well as the allies' flagships."

Cands pulled the giraffe hood off his head, his gloved hands rubbing his long neck, "You want us to cramp the men onto one boat? I don't think that'll work."

Islewan scoffed, "Yeah, not all of us have massive ships like the Moby. Only half of my crew will be able to fit on one boat."

Other captains voiced their complaints, dragging a sigh from the Phoenix; his brown eyes shifted over to Whitebeard for guidance, but the man only smiled. Marco pushed himself off the pillar of wood, holding up his hands in a gesture to silence the men, "As it is now, there are only twenty-three coaters that we have available, and we're on a tight schedule. We only have time to properly coat a handful of ships."

Arthur used his sword to help him stand, "My men know the coating process. We will assist in any way we can."

"How many mechanics do you have?" Whitebeard questioned.

"There are one-hundred of us, sir."

Squard spoke up, "Since we have more men working on the boats, we should be able to coat the flagships and additional ships."

Marco shook his head, "No, we only coat the flagships. We'll move the men around between the vessels so it's not too crowded. Once the coating is completed, we'll use the underwater currents to go through the Calm Belt and bypass the Gates of Justice."

"Then," Amadob started, "we'll be deep in enemy territory—but before that, how will we deal with Sea Kings lurking in the waters?"

"Right; and the bubble won't hold forever. We'll have to come up eventually. So, how do you expect us to move through the Marines' defenses?" Wallem asked, "You think they'll just let us sail through the rest of the way?"

"Father will handle any creatures we encounter along the way. While under the Marines, we'll advance on the island with Moby in the lead. Once Pops is in position and has made his move, the rest of fleet will resurface. Those ships will deliver a unison attack on the warships, and after that, we'll push the front line until we reach Ace. Keep in mind that the protection of the ships is also a top priority, seeing as they'll be our only means of escape." Marco let out a deep sigh as his tired eyes began to ache and he looked at each captain for a moment before asking, "Any questions?"

Whitey raised her hand and Marco rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes?"

"Who takes the admirals?"

"My men and I will ensure the admirals and Shichibukai are distracted," Whitebeard answered, "The only job the allies will have is to get to Ace. Once he's in our possession, we'll begin our retreat." On the boat nearby, the captain caught sight of his commander swinging from spar to spar, "Namur! How goes the coating process?"

The fishman landed on the crow's nest and gestured to the ships linked together, "We've finished repairs on your ship and about three-fourths of the allies' flagships are coated. If I heard correctly, you'll be lending me more hands. With the additional manpower, it shouldn't take us long to get everything done. Moby will be the last vessel we do."

Whitebeard nodded, "Good. Arthur, your crew will assist Namur; and once Moby is complete, we set sail for Marineford." He held up the news article, "This tells us that we have only thirty-three hours to get to Ace before his death. Captains, make sure your ship is fully stocked with ammo! No more time to dilly-dally, let's move!"

Understanding the dismissal, the captains dispersed to relay the orders to their crews and Marco jogged after Whitey, taking her by the hand when he caught up to her and dragging her into the nearby jungle. She allowed herself to be led until they were surrounded by foliage before jerking away from his grasp, "What, Marco? I'm still not talking to you."

Marco paced aimlessly around the open area for a while before whispering, "What if we don't make it in time?"

"What makes you think that we won't?" Whitey leaned against a tree and picked some hua waina off a dangling branch, popping them into her mouth, "What happened to being optimistic?"

The Phoenix pulled at his hair as he sat on a boulder and looked up at the canopy, "We're outnumbered even with the help of our allies."

"What's the ratio?" Whitey mumbled out around her mouthful of food.

Marco glanced at the witch, "Every one of us needs to kill fifteen Marines to even the odds."

"We have strong men and devil users on our side, plus the Old Man," she countered.

"And they have admirals and Shichibukai, most of which have devil's abilities and can demolish twenty of our guys with a single flick of their wrist. Besides, everyone knows Pops is sick… the men are scared that they won't get to see their families again." The commander shooed away a firefly, "Hell, for all we know, this could be a trap."

"You think the Marines captured Ace just to use him as bait? What reason would they have to do that?"

"Pops." Marco ran a hand down his face, "He's the strongest man in the world and no one can rival his crew. Roger gave the world One Piece and Whitebeard is the only individual close to achieving it. If the Marines can take him—a Yonko—out, it'll show they can control the pirates of the sea."

Whitey contemplated his words as she approached him from behind and when she was within reach, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders, "When we return, Whitebeard's influence will have grown stronger and everything will be normal again."

"No, you're forgetting about the New Age. There's trouble brewing, can't you feel it in the air?" He shrugged out of her hold, "Best case scenario, we lose Ace and half our men. Worse case… we lose Pops, Ace, the crew—everything."

"Marco, you need to snap out of this." Whitey shoved his shoulder as she brushed past to stand in front of him, "You have men to lead and they can't afford to have you being all…" she gave a wild hand gesture, "you. Give them hope; and even when it doesn't feel like everything is going to be alright, show that it is." The bluenette touched Marco's knee when she squatted down to his eye level, "We're going to Marineford, we _will_ take back Ace, and we _will_ return home to celebrate." Plump lips caressed his sweaty cheek, "Believe in your abilities as second commander of the world's strongest pirate crew and trust that your captain knows what he's doing."

Brown clashed with blue and Marco pulled the witch close to his chest, kissing her forehead, "You always know the right words to say."

Muscular hands roamed down to Whitey's ass and she smacked him hard, disturbing the birds around them, "I'm still mad at you."

A sheepish laughing came from Marco as he stood, rubbing the side of his face, "Come on, let's get back to the beach."

With her nose raised, Whitey retraced their steps and Marco ran to catch up to her before intertwining their fingers as they traversed through the jungle. The commander helped the captain over a tree root and she smiled, "You're such a gentleman when you want to be." A wink was his response, making her laugh. The festive sounds of the camps filled their ears and Whitey pulled her hand from his, "Wait, I need to give you something," she dug in between her breast, "I think you should hold on to this."

Marco took the fleshy parchment from her, "Where'd you get this from?"

"Ace left it on Drum Island." She watched as Marco examined the paper, "I thought it was his, but I guess not."

"You didn't do no witch stuff to it, did ya?" Marco asked as he stuffed the vivre card in his pocket.

An evil grin settled on Whitey's face, "You'll have to find out." She disappeared through the shrubbery and a chuckling Marco followed behind her. The men had set up multiple barbecues along the beach and brought out barrels of liquor, making a party of the night before the big battle. Laughter and gaiety greeted Marco as he passed through the camps and wandered along in the sand until he came across Vista a short distance away from the others, sipping from a bottle.

"Yo," Marco greeted as he sprawled out next to the fifth commander, "seen Pops around?"

Vista watched Marco make a sand angel, taking a swig of his drink, "He's being the boss, making sure everything is running smoothly."

Marco had started to speak when thunderous cheers got his attention and he sat up on his elbows to see Ninth spinning in a circle, clapping, "Nakama! My family! Gather–" he burped loudly and the men applauded as he patted his chest, "Gather 'round, for I have important news. Just now, I was informed we'll be moving out in the next few hours!"

"Just enough time to sober up!" a man yelled.

Whitey raised her mug, "To get shit-faced you mean!"

Elmy and the bluenette clanked their cups together and Ninth laughed, "Whatever it is you decide to do in these last few hours before we sail out, a prayer is in order!" The tall man took the rosary from around his neck and held it in the air, displaying the tarnished robe-wearing silver skeleton amulet for all to see, "Present your offerings to our Lady of Holy Death!" The men threw cigars, liquor, candy, cola, and beli at Ninth's feet and he bent over, picking up a cigar then flipping it so the still-lit end disappeared into his mouth. He let out a huge breath and a fog of smoke covered the rosary, purifying it. He spat out the cigar and kissed the amulet.

"Santa Muerte, Holy Death, your sinners offer their prayers to you. From the altars in our hearts, to your ears, may you find the words sweet and their meanings true. Santa Muerte, Holy Death, I offer these prayers for you." Ninth fingered the small beads attached to the amulet, "Our Santa Muerte who will come for us all, kind and gentle be your kiss. When you come to take my life, may I be free of any regrets. Thank you for this day, one more beautiful day, so I may have it to live, love, and laugh my own way. Amen!" Shouts of "amen" echoed throughout the camp and the brown skinned captain raised his hands in the air, "Glory be Holy Death, blessed death, peaceful death. As you have been with us from the beginning, so are you with me now, and so will you be with me always. Amen!"

Whitebeard let out a few grunts as he sat down between his first and fifth commanders, passing them drinks. The trio raised their cups up high as Ninth continued his prayer, "Hail the Santisima, full of love and grace. Blessed by you are the forsaken and forgotten. Blessed by you are the abused and downtrodden. Hail the Santisima, who holds power over all us pirates and murders, bless us with your love now and at the moment of our deaths!"

All pirates gathered tilted their glasses, gracing the beach with brown liquid. A moment of silence filled the air before Ninth continued, "The Santa Muerte receives her scythe, which she uses to cut the thread of life. The Santa Muerte receives her cloak, which she uses to protect the world and her devotees. The Santa Muerte receives the scales of justice, which she uses to restore balance and tranquility to the world. The Santa Muerte places her feet on the Earth, so she may serve those who love her. Hail Holy Empress, Santisima Muerte, have mercy on us! It is to you that we turn to in our times of need. Turn then, most gracious advocate, your eyes of mercy toward us pirates as we travel on these dangerous seas to rescue our nakama! O, Santa Muerte use your powers on our behalf. Never forsake us, O blessed mother of all! Amen!"

Marco, Vista, and Whitebeard slurped down the rest of their drinks before letting out massive belches. Edward wiped the trickle of leftover rum off his chin and sighed, "We move out at sunrise."

The swordsman buried the tips of his boots in the sand, "Sooner than I expected."

"It'll give us a head start," Whitebeard muttered then yelled, "Guess what?!"

"You know I hate guessing games."

"Well," Newgate grinned at the blond, "our friend Little Oars is on the next island over."

Vista grinned, "The more the merrier."

Whitebeard stood, "I'm going to see if I can help out on the ships. Get some rest, gentlemen."

Marco closed his eyes and the muffled squishing of the man's steps through the sand filled his ears as the Old Man walked away. The commanders enjoyed the others' presences until the fires died out and the crews surrounding them drifted into slumber land. Just a few of them stayed awake to watch what could be their last sunrise, embracing the depth of the situation they were in.

* * *

 _I enjoy Loíza and I hope you guys did too. Updating the parings list again:_

 _Tensa Smoker x Portgas D. Ace_

 _Roronoa Zoro x Noir Sanji_

 _Shanks x Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk_

 _Crocodile x Don Quixote Doflamingo_

 _Cutty "Franky" Flam x Iceberg_

 _Coby x Helmeppo_

 _Whitebeard x Loíza_

 _Marco x Whitey Bay_

 _Stay tune for the next chapter: **Trafalgar D. Water Law** \- Huredhiel_


End file.
